Constant Temptation
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: L suspects that Light is Kira, but he is beginning to suspect that the man he has chained himself to is something more. Just who is Light underneath, and just who is L? What does this mean for their future? NO UNDERAGE READERS. Proofing under way. LightxL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; Death Note most certainly isn't mine; if it was it would have gone quite differently. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.

A/N; This story is very different from my others, but when it was mention to me that some were disappointed that L was not uke in my story Low Light (you all know who you are). So now I give you an extremely uke L.

Currently in the process of being proofed.

Really, I don't think I can say this clearly enough.

**Underage readers go away! This is M for a reason. Heed my warning.**

Please read and review!

Dragonrider4000

* * *

Constant Temptation

Chapter 1

L glanced surreptitiously over at Light wondering just when he would make his move again today. He thought back over the previous weeks and all the little things Light had done to him. Taken without yesterdays sudden change in tempo, L gulped, and _target_ on his person, well… before yesterday L had just brushed off all Light's slight touches and accidents as mere products of such a close working environment. They were chained to each other after all, you couldn't get much closer than that, and L wasn't about to let this sudden problem interfere with the case. He knew though that the way his mind kept dwelling on the problem already meant the case was compromised.

He sighed and looked away, despite all of his intelligence he had no idea how to deal with people. He hated this lack of knowledge; he knew secluding himself away would eventually be detrimental to him in some way… even if it had kept him alive through some quite dangerous cases and experiences.

"Are you alright Ryuzaki?"

L jerked his head around to face Light again, hoping desperately that his emotions were not written all over his face.

"Yes of course Light-kun," L replied automatically, sighing inwardly as his voice came out as deadpan as usual, "What ever would make you think that I was not alright?"

Much to L's sudden delight Light didn't reply; merely turned back to his screen with a sigh of his own. L then attempted to get back to capturing the current Kira, he _knew_ deep down that he was sat not two feet away from the original Kira… despite what the evidence told him he knew Light just had to be Kira. Of course knowing that just made his most recent revelation that bit more worrying; he knew that if it got past a certain point that he would not have enough self-control to make Light stop; he just didn't have an experience in this area. If this happened this case would be unbelievably compromised and perhaps unsalvageable

In dissatisfaction he destroyed the slice of cake before him with his fork, and was so focused on this act of destruction he didn't see the look of concern sweep over Light's face before the younger man slowly rose to his feet and moved closer.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Light whispered into L's ear as he leant slightly over the back of L's chair, his arms resting on the arms of the chair, "because you don't seem as motivated today as you usually are."

"That is because you keep distracting me with all these superfluous questions," L replied, tilting his head up so he was staring up at Light, attempting to at least look at Light with some annoyance

"My concern for you is hardly superfluous Ryuzaki," Light said, sounding genuinely hurt, "but if you are sure…"

Then Light did something L had not been prepared for, could never have been prepared for, he leaned down and kissed L softly on the lips for the briefest of moments before pulling away. L stared up at Light completely startled, his black eyes wide and disbelieving, unwittingly showing Light all his hidden turmoil clear as day on his face. Then Light disappeared back to his seat, his gaze focused intently on the screen in front of them.

_He kissed me!! Well that was not quite what I was expecting his next move to be…but he kissd me!_" L thought thinking back to the soft and lingering caress Light had given his cheek the day before, the move that had confirmed L's suspicions about Light's intentions. Light hadn't needed to reach so close to him for those documents; in fact it had been made difficult for Light to reach like that because of the chain. He had known it was intentional at that moment, perhaps a kiss shouldn't have been so unexpected.

L didn't know whether to bring this up between them,, and realistically he knew he couldn't, he justdidn't know how to deal with the situation. Light could just be doing all of this to get L to release him from the chain, something L wouldn't do and _couldn't _do... he had given Watari the key. It would have been dangerous for him to carry the key himself, if indeed Light _was_ Kira and used whatever techniques he had at his disposal _as Kira _it would give him an all too easy way to detach himself from L's body.

This cold thought forced him back to the task in hand, this new Kira had to be tracked down, the method explained and Light caught; if only to remove all the uncertainty and confusion that raged around L's usually so ordered mind. He refused to acknowledge the physical problem brought on by Light's attentions, a problem that had not diminished even when he contemplated his own death. He knew it was only because of his lack of physical contact with people throughout his life that was causing it, and to suddenly receive such pleasing attention... L held back an annoyed groan and turned back to the screen, the way his mind kept dwelling on Light's lips against his own was beyond him.

…

"Ryuzaki," Light said finally, a few hours later some time after the others had left for the evening, "Ryuzaki, I need some sleep. If I don't sleep soon I am sure I will become a zombie."

"Using such an example would only entice me to make you stay awake, if only to see if such a thing were possible," L replied, his mouth twitching into a slight smile.

"Ryuzaki!" Light said shocked, he sounded surprisingly upset.

"Light-kun I was joking," L replied.

"Threatening me with no sleep was a joke?" Light said, he sounded very tired, his usual stoic calm gone.

"Perhaps it was in some poor taste considering your current state," L replied, standing and picking up the laptop from the desk, balancing it under one arm.

"Indeed it was… Oh thank you, at last I can get some sleep," Light sighed, realising L was not going to delay his sleep further.

Light was so tired he stumbled as L led him up the stairs and collapsed against the detective, his head colliding with L's upper back. Almost automatically Light wrapped his arms around L and rested his head on L's shoulder. To L's horror Light's breathing became more rhythmic and his hold intensified

"Light-kun," L said loudly, completely rigid in Light's hold, "I am not a bed or any form of pillow!"

He pulled Light's arms forcefully off him, the younger man coming round with a jerk as he was pushed back slightly.

"I didn't know Light-kun was so tired," L murmured.

"You haven't let me have a good night's sleep in two weeks," Light groaned, one hand rubbing at his eyes, "the most sleep you have let me have was… about 4 hours."

"I apologise for that," L sighed, feeling a sliver of guilt pass through him, "I am not used to working with others, particularly in such close quarters. You may be my suspect, but you can tell me when I have acted wholly inappropriately. If you needed sleep so desperately why didn't you say anything?"

"You generally don't listen to what other people tell you outside of the case," Light sighed, as he tried to stop a yawn.

"I do listen Light-kun, I just don't let it interfere with my cases," L replied, "the cases have always come first, they have to."

"That's a very lonely way to live Ruzaki," Light replied, his tiredness was making him say things he wouldn't usually say, "you need to spend time with people, if you don't you are never truly alive. Living alone is something no person should ever deal with through their _entire_ life."

L pushed Light down onto the bed, his hands shaking at what Light had said, he was surprised Light let him manoeuvre him so greatly. The younger man gave a slight sigh of satisfaction as he hit the mattress. He was asleep instantly and it was then L realised with horror some of the chain was trapped immovably beneath Light. He placed the laptop on the floor and tried unsuccessfully to force Light to roll over and release the chain. All was in vain, Light would not be moved, and L had no wish to wake Light again and be subjected to his ire… L was too upset.

Despondently L collapsed to the floor by the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. He glanced at the laptop, but his mind wasn't focusing on the case, a major sign of just how badly Light's words had hit him. L rested his head on his knees, eyes staring down at the floor and thought over what Light had said. His mind resolutely and stubbornly took him back through his life and everything he had missed out on, or given up, because of the fears that had been created in just one moment, the close proximity to so many people for the first time and for so long acting as a stark contrast in the current chaos of his mind

In the early hours of the morning, as the memories and thoughts began their steady circle in his mind once more, L suddenly felt overwhelmingly and earth shatteringly _lonely_, he suddenly comprehended how much he was missing out on in such a secluded environment. In many ways Light was right. A single tear slid down his cheek and a minute later wasquietly joined by another, and then another. In annoyance he scrubbed them away with the back of his hand, he was acting so irrationally. He glanced up at the cause of all his unhappiness and frowned.

Light's words had hurt him, hurt him deeply, but behind them was concern he finally realised. Light was _concerned_ about him. L's mind flashed through all Light had been doing recently. He stared up at Light, just why was Light acting so concerned over him? Was it because he still was Kira and wanted to manipulate L? Or did he truly want to do what he was insinuating? L sat there staring at Light for several minutes, his mind going over all the possibilities.

Lslowly ran his index finger back and forth over his top lip, remembering how Light's lips had felt on his, no matter how briefly it had been for, and the way Light's skin had felt against his as Light had brushed his cheek; it had all been so soft and gentle. Much to his chagrin he felt his earlier problem returning, he frowned. He didn't want to feel this way because of Light…Or did he? He gulped as he realised that Light did infuriate him, but in some ways L found Light to be quite agreeable company. He focussed his gaze on Light once more. He truly looked deep in sleep, and this time L truly wanted to do more than wait this problem out. He couldn't bare the thought of sitting this problem out and waiting to see if it would just go away, he knew in his current state that it could take hours to dissipate.

Cautiously he reached his free hand down and cupped the bulge forming in the front of his trousers, squeezing slightly as his eyes stayed focussed on Light. He sighed and slowly undid the zipper on his trousers, the sound seeming impossibly loud in the room as each link came apart. He bit his lip, he couldn't deny it; the illicitness of the situation was making this all the more pleasurable, as was the risk of getting caught

Finally there were no more barriers in the way and he let himself give in to the feelin at last. He moaned slightly as he tightened his grip, his hand moving rhythmically over his heated flesh. His eyes closed as he began to lose control, his head falling back heavily onto the mattress, one hand rising to tightly grasp at the bed sheets, the fabric twisting in his grip. His legs shook slightly and he bit harder on his lip as the pressure built steadily.

A few pleasure filled minutes later, as he neared the edge at last, he forced his eyes open, his paranoia about Light waking up and catching him in the act managing to force some movement. He went rigid, and not from his much desired climax. Light's eyes _were _open and focused on him. Light was most definitely awake if the intense gaze was anything to go by.

L's mind screeched to a halt for the first time in his life as he looked into Light's eyes; and his only thought was just how long Light had been awake and watching him. Light's gaze suddenly darkened, and L's brain came back online to calmly inform him that Light was about to do something other than go back to sleep before abandoning L completely.

L knew he should move away, should bring the laptop up to protect himself, but as Light slowly sat up and moved towards him, he sat frozen; his head still resting on the bed as his short and panicked breathing sounded loud in his ears. Light shifted down the bed, before suddenly lying down once more this time on his front, his head inches above L's own. Slowly, ever so slowly, one of Light's hands ran along L's outstretched arm, before creeping s down his clothed chest; the touch feather light and so arousing. His fingers paused to briefly and gently squeeze a nipple before continuing on its journey.

"L-Light-kun," L gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you with your current problem," Light said smiling, "unless you would prefer I watch… you were watching me sleep after all."

L's mind was in turmoil, he had no way of escaping, he had no key to the chain, and he had been so close to completion his mental faculties were being clouded by his hormones that almost fizzed along his blood vessels. Then he gasped as Light's hand wrapped around his still present erection, the thumb rubbing the tip slightly. He shuddered as Light's hand began to pump his erection, this felt so wrong but he couldn't bring himself to tell Light to stop.

"Light stop," L finally managed to whisper, fighting back another moan, this _shouldn't, couldn't_ be happening.

"You will probably increase my percentage as Kira for this, but _No_ L," Light whispered, "I am not going to stop. I have wanted to touch you for so long."

Light's lips descended on L's, and slipped his tongue into the detective's mouth. Smiling slightly into the kiss at the strangled moan this caused, he slid off the bed to the floor and deepened the kiss still further; his new angle gave him almost total control. He increased his ministrations, his other hand descending to work its way up under the white shirt; his fingers scraping across L's heated and glistening skin.

L frowned slightly as Light's lips moved away from his own now trembling lips.. He wanted to feel those lips again. L moved his hand up to try and pull Light's head back down to his, then groaned in happy surprise as Light twisted his head round and kissed the shaking hand, before taking the fingers into his mouth; Light's mouth might not be on his but to L this was a wonderful substitute. With a startled cry L came coating Light's hand in his release, his finger falling from Light's mouth as Light smiled down at him.

L closed his eyes, wanting to block the smiling face from view, shame quickly following the feeling of ecstasy that had swept through his system. Then those lips were on his again, L pushed Light away despite the sudden rush of hormones that had thundered through him at the renewed touch.

"Light-kun," L said quietly, swallowing only once to steady his breathing, "I believe we need to talk, _now."_

With a sigh, Light sat back, reaching for the box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaning his hand as best he could

"I presume Light-kun has an explanation for his actions," L said at last, sounding far more calm than he felt as he tidied himself up, depending on the answer he gave Light would either be forgiven or find himself back in the cell.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was under observation, and I realised that the reason you infuriated me so much before was because I wanted you," Light replied bluntly.

"You want me? Is Light insinuating he is gay?" L asked, his body tensing at the blunt confession and all that it implied. He hadn't expect such forthrightness from Light.

"Yes Ryuzaki, I am gay, but if my father found out he would _truly_ kill me," Light sighed, he could already feel his own erection flagging with the unhappy, and unwanted, direction the conversation was taking, "I have had to get very good at hiding quite a lot of what I do and pretending to be something I am not when around others."

"Surprisingly this explains a lot," L sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest, "however your admission does add to your probability of being Kira."

"I know, but as I just 'slightly' forced myself upon you I think I am already in trouble without you adding to my possibilities of being Kira, I'm surprised you haven't called for Watari already," Light sighed, "Of all the times to act on impulse I had to pick this one."

"This is either an impressive act, or you really mean it," L said quietly, then raised a hand as Light looked at him with a scowl, "For now I will believe you," – Light looked angry again – "You can't expect me to believe in your innocence immediately, you have, at your own confession, just taken advantage of me and.. the state I was in, you are my suspect and have just revealed the fact you have not been honest with your own family! Surely my caution is understandable."

"If you knew the pressure I was under as their Perfect Son, always being the model child, always having to act completely normal and mainstream in everything you would understand," Light sighed, collapsing back to lie on the floor, "though I don't suppose I should have expected anything less from the World's Greatest Detective than this reaction."

For a moment an uneasy silence descended, neither unwilling to move while neither wanted to say anything. Both were churning over all that had just happened, and all that could happen now. Finally L broke the silence.

"Where do we go from here, relationship wise?" L asked quietly.

"What?" Light replied in surprise, jerking up to stare at L.

"Light obviously has had more experience with things like this, I thought that would not need saying," L said, "Your input would be required."

"What I meant Ryuzaki is, do you want there to be an "us"? Light said hurriedly, managing to avoid rolling his eyes at the precision in words L always required.

"You have said, and demonstrated, that you do, and I find I am not adverse to such a thing. In fact I find myself rather curious," L replied, he bit lightly on his thumb as he realised there was no going back now. Then those sinful lips met his and L found he didn't care, if this is what he gained he was willing to risk it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; This is M rated for a reason, though you have probably realised that by now if you got past chapter 1.

Proofed chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

L sat with his knees pressed up to his chest, once again observing Light sleep; this time quite innocently from his position at the desk in their room, laptop glowing before him. He supposed this was turning into an obsession for him, most likely stemming from his time keeping Light under total surveillance. He had learned Light's every ritual and all his tics. Everything that made Light_ Light_; he had to admit this man fascinated him in so many ways.

He was quite certain that this relationship would be the end of him if Light was Kira, but he knew that he would never have forgiven himself in the future if he _hadn't_ entered into it. He just couldn't help feeling though that he had put himself in a catch-22 situation, damned if he didn't, and perhaps, damned even if he did. There was no way beginning a relationship like this would be a good thing… surely?

He looked back at the data streaming past on the screen, the data on the _distinctly_ different new Kira. This Kira was frankly stupid in some of his dealings and rigid habits, so very easily traced back to the Yotsuba Cooperation. Compared to the 'original Kira' this was such a basic operation; he and Light had actually spent the day trading emails instead of searching for more evidence, because they both knew that until they had a break through at the company, staring idly at the company records for titbits would solve nothing.

Light had admitted to a surprising amount of clandestine activity, using his cram school lessons as an excuse to get out of the house and visit less reputable places of the city. Places his family would have considered disreputable anyway… actually most people would have L had to admit. L had been so shocked that he had actually begun interrogating Light about all his activities by email. The emails passed back and forth containing more and more in depth and personal information that Light seemed to have no qualms in sharing.

It seemed that before he had met Misa Light had had two boyfriends, and it had actually become quite serious with one of them, until Light's father had caught them together in a situation no one could misconstrue or ignore. Light had refused to elaborate on the precise details of that incident, and when L had pressed the issue Light had actually sagged in his chair before coming over to stand behind L. A movement that had stunned L, Light had been looking so relaxed and unconcerned up to that point.

L sighed quietly as he remembered the tone of Light's voice at that moment, Light had _never _sounded like that before. Light's voice had actually _shook_ as he said it, not in the way it had when he had pleaded with him that he was not Kira, but as though with deep grief.

"_Please don't ask me to elaborate on that, please, ask me any, and as many, questions as you want, but not about that. Please not about that."_

L decided there was absolutely no way he was _ever _going to press the issue, after all it had no bearing on the Kira case, and apparently it had occurred a full year and a half before Kira had arose.

Of course L knew that Light's sudden admission of being gay threw his involvement with Misa into question, though of course if his family was against his leanings then Misa was perhaps the perfect cover for him. The only snags in this being that Light said he would never manipulate other people's emotions for his own ends and that Misa had evidently found him; if Light had truly wanted cover he would have found Misa.

L hated always second guessing everything, with Light it meant he ended up in one big snarled tangle of questions and surmising that went nowhere. A good example of a question was why Light had kissed him only chastely and briefly throughout the past couple of days, after _that _night's activities there could surely be no confusion as to where they stood.

_Unless,_ L suddenly thought in a slight panic, _he is waiting for me to ask for more or to do something… _

He wondered whether to email a contact for advice, but knew in reality he could not do this; he was L he asked for information not for help. He knew his contacts would willingly help, and at least one of them would never mention it again, but he was L, he could not be seen to be so… human.

L spent the rest of the night pondering his decision and finally made his choice. He would confront Light, and ask him why Light was being so reserved once more. His only concern was when it would be safest to do so, though with Light 'safe' was an uncertain thing.

…

L groaned, his form tensing and spasming slightly on the swivel chair. He was currently enjoying Light's form of reply to his question of _Why have you…_ Light was knelt in front of L, his teeth nipping at L's thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans. Despite this L's mind drifted back over the past half hour.

L hadn't been able to finish his question before his courage had completely failed him and he had turned back to his screen his eyes devoid of emotion as he attempted to work once more. He had felt Light's eyes on him for the next half hour, the gaze boring into the side of his skull as Light simply stared. He wondered how no one had noticed such a blatant act, but gradually as the minutes had passed L had begun to feel himself heating up under such intensity it was as though Light was reaching into his mind and attempting to read his thoughts.

Then Light had managed to make everyone else leave the room with almost no fuss whatsoever. L wasn't sure how, he hadn't been paying attention, he had been trying too hard to ignore Light, but he couldn't ignore him now. No there was no way he could ignore Light now.

He was brought hurtling back to the present, and back to focusing on Light's ministrations to his body, at the sound of a zipper being pulled down notch by. He glanced down in shock at Light, he gasped slightly. Light was pulling it down with his _teeth_. The warmth of Light's breath as he laughed washed over L's steadily growing erection; L blushed as he realised he hadn't put on any underwear that morning.

More warm breath wrapped around him, as Light blew slightly across L's cock. L moaned and his hands moved to pull Light towards him, but much to his annoyance Light moved upwards and away from where L so wanted him to be. Vaguely L wondered just why he was losing control so easily around Light recently.

"Tell me L," Light whispered, his mouth close to L's ear, "do you want this?"

Light flicked his tongue out and ran it up the rim of L's ear, dipping briefly into the ridge before pulling back, he felt L shiver underneath him. He smiled, L _definitely_ wanted him.

"Light-kun is an idiot if he doesn't know the answer to that," L growled, his voice shaking with undisguised need. L's eyes widened as Light sighed and began to move away, Light was certainly the sort of person who would stop if he didn't answer his question properly. L decided that no, this wasn't a defeat, he wouldn't be able to say it if it was a defeat, answering Light's question wasn't a cause for embarrassment… Oh God he hoped it wasn't.

"I want this," L whispered, one hand reaching to pull Light back, staring up at Light with what could only be called an imploring gaze. Light's eyes were suddenly locked on his, something dark smouldered within their depths and for a moment L felt like he was falling into them or perhaps down into the ground. It was so unlike the way anyone had ever looked at him before.

Light was once more knelt between L's legs, one hand resting on a cold, bare foot on the edge of the chair squeezing it gently, as his mouth descended on L's erection engulfing it completely into the hot confines of his mouth. He got the reaction he had expected as L cried out and his hips jerked upwards almost desperately up at Light. Light hummed slightly as he slowly pulled away from L's length, sending gentle vibrations along the entirety of L's erections and pushing L towards the edge from the sudden burst of pleasure. Light smiled as L whimpered quietly at the loss of contact, long fingers twining into Light's hair and attempting to keep him close. Light let his gaze run up L's taught body, till his eyes were once more locked with L's; it was good to know L had been watching him avidly. He let his tongue drift forward and lick along L's slit, pointing it to press down onto the opening before shifting to dip into the crease between foreskin and head. L's eyes noticeably widened and his hands tightened in Light's hair as he tried to pull Light's head back down and onto his erection fully, wanting to feel more than the delicious teasing he was being subjected to. Light resisted and continued to lap at the head of L's erection, his tongue twirling around the head, his motions just like those anyone would use to eat a lollipop; the knowledge of this just made it worse for L.

Finally L's grip lessened as his arousal grew and swept through his body, only then did Light finally return his attention to the entire length before him, as if he had been waiting for L to relinquish all control to him. His head was pushed further down as L's legs shifted to rest on his shoulders, evidently L could no longer control them enough for them to stay on the chair. Light knew that L must be close; it was obvious L was very new to this sort of activity. Light increased his attentions, pushing one hand up under L's white shirt to playfully squeeze a nipple, just forceful enough to be on the edge of pain while still staying pleasurable, as L gave a whimpering moan Light shifted his hand to the other currently neglected nipple.

"L-Light," L gasped through his quiet groans and harsh whimpers, "I- I'm-"

Light sucked then... hard. Taking almost the entirety of L's heavy erection into his mouth as L came.

L let out a strangled moan, releasing at last into Light's mouth as his climax washed over him. His gaze stayed fixed on Light, whose mouth remained wrapped around his flagging erection until he was completely spent into the wet cavern of Light's mouth. Finally with great care Light pushed L's legs off his shoulders, and rose slowly to his feet; towering over the sagging and panting L before him, a smile playing at his lips. He brought his lips down on L's letting the detective taste himself, his tongue plunging into L's mouth to take the taste down the entire length of L's tongue, before quickly shifting back and tidying up the detective; Light didn't want him becoming embarrassed again because he was still on show.

Suddenly it was Light's turn to gasp in happy pleasure and surprise as L's hand travelled across his waist and settled on Light's very obvious bulge. Light rested his hands on the arms of the chair, and let L do whatever he was about to do to him; unlike L he was used to this, and it took a lot more than these hesitant touches to make him embarrassed. After a couple minutes L's hand was moving slowly inside Light's trousers as he worked at Light's flesh; his movements were hesitant and inexpert; it was annoying him if his deepening frown was anything to go by. Light didn't want that. Light didn't want that at all.

Light placed his own hand around L's slowly guiding its movements and showing L what he liked and what made him feel so very, very good. He gradually let himself become lost to the feeling of L's hand moving against him, his face twisting slightly in pleasure not more than two inches from L's own. Suddenly Light shifted moving his mouth next to L's ear once more, his heavy breathing sounding in L's ear.

"This is because of you," Light whispered, his grip tightening around L's hand and forcing him to move faster, "I feel like this because of you. I want you. I will _always_ want you. Forever."

Light finally came thrusting forward harshly into L's hand, as L gave a moan at the nature of Light's words to him. Light smothered his own moan by kissing L with such force he bruised the older mans lips as he pressed into him. Reluctantly Light finally pulled away, removing L's now much dirtied hand from within his trousers, the fingers unwillingly moving away from his flesh. His legs, which had not buckled as he came in L's hand, nearly went from under him as L raised his hand to his mouth and slowly tasted Light's essence, tongue flicking out from between his lips; he didn't stop until every speck had been removed; though a blush gradually crept up the usually pale skin as he realised Light was watching him.

Light ran a hand through L's hair then, he so wanted to have this Detective for himself, he wondered how he could possibly broach just _what_ sort of relationship he had been in with his previous partners, a type of relationship he so wanted to have with L. He moved down to kiss L, wanting to ravish those lips once more, then much to his horror the doors to the room banged open behind them and conversation burst upon them

Light flew back into his seat, fingers flying on the keyboard as panic momenatarily suffused his features, L moving at almost the same pace. Light sagged as it seemed none of the returning men had noticed what had occurred. Then he saw the look of dawning horror on L's face, his fingers tensing on the keypad as all motion stopped; to see such unveiled emotion on L's face was unheard of outside of what they had just been doing. An email suddenly arrived in his account. He opened it, read it, and suffered a panic attack of his own.

_Watari_.

It was only one word, but the implications were extreme. The security cameras would have shown the old man just precisely what they were up to from 7 different directions. He resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands.

He looked over at L who was suddenly typing in short, sporadic bursts, as if replying quite quickly to a series of emails or instant messages He realised L was talking to Watari about all he had undoubtedly witnessed in some measure. Impatiently Light sat and waited for L to tell him just what was being discussed, and then at last Light was included in the discussion. He received one solitary email, but he didn't need any more than that.

_He understands, he will not bother us further. Any footage will be automatically destroyed as they are not relevant to the case; you do not have to worry about your father accidentally coming across them._

Light typed out a heartfelt reply and relaxed back in his seat. He had no idea what L was currently musing on so intently now; the detective was staring at the screen before him as though he was cramming for an exam; if he had known perhaps he would not have been so relaxed.

…

"Light," L said once the police had finally left for the evening and they were at last alone once more.

"Yes?" Light asked, smiling over at L his deep brown eyes looking at L with true kindness.

"What _sort_ of relationship were you in with your last partner?" L queried, he seemed very thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Light said, he had a horrible feeling that he knew precisely where this was going. He had eventually seen some of the websites L had been looking over earlier. L had begun to 'educate' himself, very thoroughly if some of the pictures he had seen were anything to go by, on the more alternative lifestyles available to those who wished

"It's very simple, particularly considering what you said earlier," L said hurriedly, a blush colouring his cheeks. It was obvious this was embarrassing him immensely, but still he continued, "Were you more Seme than is usual?"

Light blinked, L had asked him in an extremely tactful way. If he hadn't known what L had been investigating earlier he would have been completely confused.

"If I was, what would that mean for us?" Light replied. His Kira percentage would move he just knew it.

"It would increase the possibility that you are Kira by at least two percent, due to Kira's desire to control others, but for us on a personal level…" Here L paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, "I find that I am quite willing to experiment… to a point. So what is your answer?"

"Yes I was," Light replied, smiling over at L. He decided he didn't care one iota about his chances of being Kira in L's eyes. "I was _very_ seme."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

"Light," L said once the police had finally left for the evening and they were at last alone once more.

"Yes?" Light asked, smiling over at L his deep brown eyes looking at L with true kindness.

"What _sort_ of relationship were you in with your last partner?" L queried, he seemed very thoughtful.

"What do you mean?" Light said, he had a horrible feeling that he knew precisely where this was going. He had eventually seen some of the websites L had been looking over earlier. L had begun to 'educate' himself, very thoroughly if some of the pictures he had seen were anything to go by, on the more alternative lifestyles available to those who wished

"It's very simple, particularly considering what you said earlier," L said hurriedly, a blush colouring his cheeks. It was obvious this was embarrassing him immensely, but still he continued, "Were you more Seme than is usual?"

Light blinked, L had asked him in an extremely tactful way. If he hadn't known what L had been investigating earlier he would have been completely confused.

"If I was, what would that mean for us?" Light replied. His Kira percentage would move he just knew it.

"It would increase the possibility that you are Kira by at least two percent, due to Kira's desire to control others, but for us on a personal level…" Here L paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, "I find that I am quite willing to experiment… to a point. So what is your answer?"

"Yes I was," Light replied, smiling over at L. He decided he didn't care one iota about his chances of being Kira in L's eyes. "I was _very_ seme."

…

This, of course, was what had led to their current situation that evening; L plucking up the courage to ask Watari for the key. The blush on L's face was undoubtedly not helping.

L had risen from his chair almost immediately after Light's admittance and gone in search of his aide, Light hurriedly rushing to follow before the chain dragged him along; this sudden action from L left Light in no doubt in what L wanted to spend the evening doing. Evidently L's research had effected him deeply and was probably the driving force behind his rushed actions now.

Light tried not to laugh as Watari merely raised his eyebrows his face still calm as always, as L actually stuttered slightly and his blush deepened when he said what he wanted from the older man, before reaching into a pocket and pulled out the handcuff key. Watari passed it wordlessly to a grateful L, with not a flicker of any emotion except congeniality across his face; then he turned and walked rapidly down the corridor.

"Thank you," L murmured, to Watari's rapidly retreating back, before turning to face Light. Surprisingly the Great Detective suddenly looked uncertain as how to proceed, now he had the key his confidence seemed to be failing him, despite his want for this to continue; L smiled slightly in unusual shyness at Light. Light smiled back before moving swiftly in to kiss L on the lips, he knew he needed to take control of the situation in some measure.

"Do you still want to do this?" Light whispered, "This is all up to you."

L was taken aback by the sheer genuine integrity and affection Light was radiating; it was as if L's consent and fellow agreement to this was worth more to him than the possibility of being Kira in L's mind, or his own needs. It broke down any of the concern L still held over the direction events were taking and stripped away the rest of his reserve.

"Of course I do," L whispered back, "I believe I already told you this."

Light's smile turned predatory then and he swung L up into his arms and strode along the corridor towards their room, laughing slightly as he did so. It seemed L's weight was nothing to him, but then L knew he was of slight build, but still…

"I can walk Light, I do not need assistance," L said calmly, prodding a finger into Light's chest with each word, his smile betraying his own amusement.

Light merely smiled down at L with an 'I don't wish to listen to such a comment' expression and continued walking down the corridor. He surprised L further by kicking the door open with his foot and slamming it closed, before depositing L on the bed; actually managing to make the Detective laugh slightly at his unusual behaviour.

With a clunk something heavy fell to the floor at L's feet, as one L and Light looked down in confusion. L immediately blushed, and Light's eyebrows rose in surprise as he reached towards the box in curiosity, he didn't .

"I assume all these presents are from Watari, interesting," Light commented, rifling through the box, seemingly unperturbed by all the objects inside.

"Presents?!" L gasped, gaping at Light in shock, "you would call this, this, _these_, things presents?"

"Yes, they will be very useful," Light said blandly, his gaze still fixed on the objects, then he delved into the box to pick out an item, "particularly this."

L blinked as Light waved a bottle at him, nodding slightly. Yes that would be useful, logically he knew that, then L noticed the flavour, it was _strawberry flavour_. L groaned and buried his head against his knees; it was far too embarrassing to have one's father figure provide a box full of sexual items. It was even more embarrassing to know Watari must have acquired such items after their… _acts _this afternoon.

…

Light sat there looking up at L, he had to concede that L had every right to be embarrassed; it was a _very_ forward act. Even worse if it came from someone you considered family…

He wondered just how best to bring L out of his sudden embarrassment and turn his mind back to more pleasurable things. His gaze travelled down L's slight form and came to rest on L's bare feet. Light smiled and his eyes flicked to the lube in his hand.

L's head jerked up as there was the popping, plastic click of a bottle cap, then his eyes widened as a drop of the clear solution landed on his foot, one of Light's hand moving to massage the liquid into L's foot. Then Light repeated the action on L's other foot, the bottle dropping with a thump to the floor.

L watched completely speechless, his breathing rate increasing rapidly, as Light bent down and ran his tongue along the top of L's toes, before gently sucking one into his mouth letting his tongue run along the flesh he had taken in. L sighed happily, and went limp falling back onto the bed, the movement of Light's tongue over his toes as they were sucked into the wet heat of Light's mouth made him feel boneless.

A minute later Light moved on top of him, smiling down at the vacant expression on L's face, he had definitely turned L's mind back to more pleasurable things

"They were right," Light whispered in L's ear, "It is strawberry flavoured. Want a taste?"

L opened his mouth to give Light a harsh reply, when suddenly one of Light's fingers pressed in past his teeth, the sweet taste of strawberries filling his mouth. Light's finger ran gently along L's tongue, before the dark haired man finally gave in and closed his mouth around it sucking the flesh gently, smiling when this made Light gasp slightly in shock and no small pleasure. L increased his attentions to the finger, wanting to hear Light make such a lovely noise again, not minding in the least when the finger began to move slightly in and out of his mouth, pulling against his lips, or when it was joined by another strawberry flavoured finger that pressed in beside it. L stared up into Light's eyes, delighting in the surprise he had managed to make appear there, not letting his embarrassment show on his face at the heat that stared down at him along with the surprise.

Then, with what appeared to be great effort, Light pulled back, his now slick fingers sliding from L's mouth.

"If we are going to take this any further this will need to be removed," Light said, his voice thick with emotion as he shook the hand connected to the long chain between them.

L nodded and shakily used the key to unlock first his handcuff before reaching up to remove the one adorning Light's wrist, he knew he shouldn't release Light logically, but… vaguely he wondered just _why_ he felt he needed to do this so much. Barely had the chain touched the floor and Light was back on top of him, his mouth descending on L's and pillaging his mouth, one hand moving up underneath the white fabric adorning L's chest, finger nails grazing along cool skin in its journey upwards; the other hand moved to clasp one of L's in a tight grip. L arched up into Light then, both becoming acutely aware of the others arousal as their bodies met and pressed together. They both groaned into the kiss, separating apart once more needing to breathe.

Light rose to his feet and pulled L up with him, quickly pulling L's shirt off him and tossing it across the room, running a hand down L's chest. He kissed his way down L's chest as his lowered himself to his knees, feeling L's long fingers tangle in his hair, as his own hands ran down the smooth curve of L's back. He smiled as he came face to face with L's growing need and kissed it tenderly through the jean fabric. This earned Light a startled but very happy gasp.

Light slowly undid L's trousers and let them fall to the floor, feeling L tense as he became completely naked in front of Light. The tension faded as Light reminded L of their earlier activities slowly engulfing L in the warm confines of his mouth, but only for the st of moments.

Slowly Light rose to his feet, letting his hands caress L's form, surprised when L pulled him into a kiss his naked body pressing up against Light as his tongue fought with Light's for dominance. Light's hands cupped L's naked ass and squeezed gently.

"You have far too many clothes on compared to me," L gasped as they pulled apart to shakily catch their breath and L's hands moved to tug at Light's jacket and the shirt underneath. Light chuckled at this, ignoring L's slight glare and moved his hands to join L's. Soon Light was unclothed as well, his hands drawing L towards him to grind their erections together, his mouth descending to nip and suck at L's neck, leaving a line of red marks glowing on the pale flesh.

Light backed L towards the bed once more, until they were both falling back onto the mattress and the crisp sheets that adorned it. L gave a small gasp as his back hit the bed, his head thankfully hitting the pillows not the headboard. Light landed heavily above him seconds later, his mouth finding L's and forcefully kissing him, tongue plunging into the warm, now strawberry flavoured depths of L's mouth, mimicking the act he soon hoped to perform much further down L's body; from the way L responded, and shook slightly beneath him, it was evident that L had realised this.

Light slowly broke the kiss, moving to nip at L's neck once more adding to the marks, one hand moving to run over L's chest fingers rubbing over L's nipples. L moaned, spurring Light on to lick at the other nipple, biting it ever so slightly with his teeth, before switching his attentions over.

"Ugh," L groaned, his eyes closing in pleasure despite the pain of the bite, hands clenching spasmodically before moving to caress Light's own chest, gliding swiftly down the younger man's toned form.

Light grabbed at L's hands and forcibly pinned them to the bed. L's eyes opened wide in surprise, staring up at Light questioningly.

"Light what-" L began, wanting to know why Light had stopped him from reciprocating, but was cut off by Light kissing him once more.

"Tonight is all about you," Light said in explanation, "don't worry about me, just feel. Please Ryuzaki?"

"Call me L tonight Light, and I will," L replied, completely unprepared for Light's next move; his hands were released allowing him to grip tightly at the sheets as Light's mouth descended on his neglected cock once more, and when Light's hand began to fondle his balls he groaned chokingly and shot upwards from the bed his hand tangling into Light's hair and holding him close. L knew he was near his limit; the situation was far too new, far too different for him not to be.

Moments later, for the second time that day, L came into Light's mouth, his fingers tightening in Light's now extremely unruly locks; his teeth gritted while he whispered Light's name.

Light felt L go limp above him and collapse back down onto the bed, L's whisper of his name was like music to his ears, and he grinned as he slowly pulled away. He let his tongue come out to lick at an errant line of cum that was tracking down his cheek towards his chin.

"Beautiful," Light murmured, his gaze fixed on L's flushed face. Catching L's blush before the detective's arms covered his face and he felt his smile widen, he had never thought the detective could be so cute.

"Light shouldn't say such things," L murmured, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

"I will when they are the truth," Light replied, each word punctuated by a kiss on L's chest, one hand reaching off the bed for the discarded lube, before finally adding, "Turn over."

L stunned by Light's word obeyed unthinkingly, burying his face in the pillow in front of him as Light began to kiss down his back, one hand gradually pushing his legs apart as another arranged a pillow underneath L's hips; Light finally moving to kneel between L's legs.

"Are you sure you want this?" Light asked, needing to know that L truly did want him, truly did want to be with him, wasn't going to fight him or regret this.

"Light," L said shakily into the pillow in front of him, "If you ask me that one more time I-"

L cut off as he bit back a strangled moan atthe sudden intrusion of Light's finger into him, whether from pain or pleasure he didn't know. The well lubed finger beginning to slide slowly in and out of him, each time shifting ever deeper inside knuckle by knuckle, as Lights other hand slipped underneath him and began to once again play with his nipples and caress his skin.

As Light added another finger L tensed, fighting unconsciously against the intrusion; unlike the first finger which had just felt strange, this one hurt. He felt himself tightening up further and hidden from view his face creased as he winced.

Light leant over L as he felt L resist against him, and brought his face close to L's ear, kissing the skin below gently before

"Relax L," Light whispered, "I promise this will get _much_ better, you have to relax."

L said nothing in response, but shifted slightly to push back on Light's fingers, using his arms to support himself as he moved. Light groaned into L's ear, in what was probably the best way to show L how much he appreciated the aid, and pressed his own neglected erection into L's leg, as he began to scissor his fingers in and out of L's ass, searching for the spot that would make L see stars and find this whole experience distinctly _pleasurable_.

"AH," L cried out suddenly, pushing back forcefully onto Light's fingers; and Light knew he had found it. Light ground his fingers against that spot forcing more of those delightful moans from L's mouth. Light thought it was absolutely intoxicating, his gaze focused on L's now on view face, the mouth open and sweat already beading across his usually so pale skin.

Light added yet another finger, stretching L even further, the addition went largely unnoticed by L who was too taken up with the delightful feelings rippling through his body to take about the momentary pain, or the fact that he was groaning so wantonly into the room, pushing back onto Light's fingers and then back down onto the bed.

Light couldn't wait any longer; his own neglected erection and his need now overwhelmed him, as each of L's moans and sudden movements made his cock twitch in anticipation. He withdrew his fingers from L, smiling at the slight whimper of annoyance, and movement back towards his retreating fingers, from L. He coated his already slick erection with more of the strawberry flavoured lube, groaning at the feel of his own touch and in growing impatience.

With an almost harsh movement he lifted L up onto his hands and knees, smiling as he saw L's fresh erection; and the glazed expression on L's face as he positioned himself at L's now stretched and waiting entrance. He paused, still wanting to make sure L wanted this; he wouldn't be able to face L if the detective hadn't at the last moment wanted to be taken. His conscience was strong enough to override even his arousal.

"Light," L groaned, partly in need and partly in frustration with the sudden loss of Light's long fingers and with Light stopping in his ministrations.

This broke what remained of Light's control and he pressed forward into L. He ignored the slightly pained noises from L as he did so, and continued on until he was completely engulfed in the tight heat of L's ass. He forced himself to stop, his own body shaking as he fought to restrain himself, his breathing now just as heavy as L's, biting his lip as L's muscles twitched around him.

"Move," L gasped at last, pressing back towards Light, pushing Light deeper into him. Light moaned in gratitude and arousal as he finally got the permission he had been waiting for and pulled almost completely out, only the tip of his erection staying inside L, before slowly sliding back in. He delighted in finally having L for his own, for having L so completely, for finally knowing this pleasure.

Light thrust slowly in and out of L, searching once more for L's prostate, quickly finding it and pressing in against it with the head of his erection and as much of its length as he could. L gave a throaty cry and began to match Light's thrusts with just as much force.

"Oh God L," Light cried, as he was buried even further inside L, the detective clenching his muscles around him spasmodically. The pleasure pulsed through him and he fought to keep control once more, fought to prolong this pleasure for the both of them. Light shifted his hand down L's frame and attended to L's neglected erection, Light's own thrusts becoming more frantic, his speed increasing.

"Ugh, yes… oh, _yes,_" L gasped, his mind clouded over with the pleasure that thudded through his veins, each thrust of Light into him, and against that bundle of nerves inside him, increasing the pleasure and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He fought against it, he wanted this to continue forever but it was becoming just too much to cope with.

Light's grip around L tightened as he urged the older man towards completion, wanting L to finally release and tighten around him as his own pleasure fed Light's. With one final forceful twist L came, calling out incoherently into the dimly lit room, tightening almost painfully around Light who thrust once more into the tight heat that was L before finally cumming himself inside of L. Light's hands forced L further down onto him even as he did so, his cum heating up the inside of L more than he already was, the sensation of being filled only adding to L's pleasure.

They collapsed down onto the bed both breathing hard and glistening with sweat, neither dared to look at the other, it had all happened so fast; both were happy to remain in the fuzzy bliss for just a moment longer, both unsure what the others reaction would be now and unwilling to find out. Then Light tentatively pulled L towards him into an embrace, wanting to show that he truly was content, to show L at least something of his intentions. He was completely taken aback as L's arms came around him in response and L shifted closer; it was obvious from the small smile he received that this was certainly welcome.

After a few minutes of pleasurable silence, L shifted towards the edge of the bed reaching out slowly to the chain that adorned the floor; unknowingly making Light gulp at the sight of his ass on full view to Light. Almost gratefully it seemed L settled back down onto the bed and into Light's unresisting arms, before attaching them both together with the chain once more. It still stunned Light that L had ever removed it, even for their recent activities; he pulled the detective closer as he began to settle once more in his arms.

"At least this means neither of us gets to run off before breakfast," Light said, laughing slightly, one hand running through L's hair. He frowned slightly at the lack of any response from Land he looked down. There, resting his head against Light's chest, the insomniac detective had finally succumbed to a deep sleep.

Light smiled slightly at the sight then tentatively reached a hand out to cover them both with the sheet, before finally giving in to sleep himself, his gaze fixed on L until his eyelids closed at last.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Here the plot begins, not to much of it, just enough to begin in that direction and shift a little away from the lemons.

Proofed (as was three but I decided it didn't need an AN)

Please read and review! Reviews empower my brain and help me write!

* * *

Chapter four

L groaned quietly as he awoke, he ached all over. It was a pleasant ache though he decided, and after last night it was definitely worth it; and was something he shouldn't complain about he knew, he _had_ asked for it. L slowly realised he could feel a weight pressing on his head and back and, as his mind began to function, he realised he was still curled up next to Light; it was Light's arm he could feel enfolding him and keeping him close. He smiled as he saw the peaceful expression on Light's face, he had never seen the younger man look so relaxed… and L smile widened as he realised he was the cause of it. He chuckled slightly and twisted slightly to plant a kiss on Light's flat stomach. It was then he realised just how sticky and uncomfortable he felt, he remembered fuzzily that he had fallen asleep on Light before they even had a chance to clean up. It must have been good for Light too he realised for the usually so immaculate man to _not_ wake him up just to get clean.

L glanced at the clock, there was another hour before he would have to wake Light so they could go shower and dress before the police arrived, he was going to give Light that hour. Carefully he began to extricate himself from within Light's hold; he didn't wish to wake the peaceful sleeper. He crept towards the edge of the bed, thankful that he had a laptop stored beneath it for emergencies; he ignored the ache in his lower regions as he moved, and decided he didn't care in the least that he was naked, this was his room after all.

He gasped in surprise as an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back flush with a bare chest, what could only have been Light's bare chest; a hand lifted his head so that his lips could be captured in a searing kiss. He stared up at Light's happy looking eyes in shock even as he responded to the kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" Light whispered as they finally broke apart.

"To work," L replied, he wondered briefly just why he was explaining his actions to Light, to his _suspect_, it didn't matter that his suspect was his lover, "I didn't want to wake you. It's not as if I was going far."

"I shall have to try harder in the future, if the morning after all you do is go back to work," Light sighed, feigning despair, but failing as he grinned down at L.

"Not wanting to wake you limited my options," L replied, smiling up at Light with uncharacteristic wickedness. He laughed when he felt Light's arms tighten around him in shock, and Light curled closer to him.

"It's not like you to let me sleep," Light whispered, before he placed a small kiss on L's temple.

"After last night I thought you deserved it," L sighed, relaxing back into Light's embrace slightly before adding, "but now you are awake I need a shower, I suspect you want one to."

"When have I ever turned down a shower?" Light commented as they rose from the bed together, noticing as L stood he winced slightly. He sighed and once again lifted a startled L into his arms.

"Stop carrying me!" L cried, as Light headed towards the bathroom.

"How exactly are you going to stop me?" Light chuckled, before depositing L onto the cool floor of the shower.

"I'll raise your percentage of being Kira, for not listening to me," L said, smiling up at Light.

"You wouldn't," Light said shocked, looking at L completely aghast as he joined L in the large shower, sliding the glass door shut behind him.

"I would," L said laughing slightly, from his sitting position, "It is my job."

Light narrowed his eyes and forcefully turned the shower on, laughing as L actually cried out in surprise as the freezing cold water soaked him completely and chilled him to the bone.

"That would just increase it further Light-kun," L gasped, rising to his feet and out of the rush of water, trying not to shiver slightly. Light immediately stopped laughing and his face darkened.

L waited a moment, watching the glass beginning to steam as the water heated both it and himself, before smiling at Light kindly, one finger rising to run across Light's bottom lip. Light's eyes glared at L showing his displeasure at L's words; it was evident he was not about to enter into any more conversation if L kept threatening him with percentages.

"I was only joking Light-kun," L whispered, moving closer to Light, "how would I explain the rise to the investigation team anyway? That's one conversation I would never wish to have."

L kissed Light then, his touch gentle and his lips soft against Light's. He was therefore completely unprepared when Light responded by forcing him back against the wall of the shower chain clinking loudly between them.

"I would suggest never joking like that again," Light whispered as they broke apart, he really did look hurt, hurt and annoyed, "it isn't very funny, I don't like being accused of being Kira; particularly now that you mean so much to me."

"It _is_ my job Light-kun," L whispered, "but I will apologise this time, I was wrong. I'm sorry…"

Light sighed then and stared at the shower tray, L's apology shocking him out of his annoyance to truly comprehend the strange situation.

"I'm sorry as well, I overreacted," Light whispered, his gaze turning to look out across the bathroom through the misting glass, "I think we both spoiled the mood. Did you know your jokes are appalling?"

Light gasped in surprise as a soaped, and very soft, flannel made its way tenderly up his chest; he had been so busy glowering out at the room he hadn't noticed L's silent preparations behind him. He looked up at L questioningly and was answered by L merely continuing his ministrations, a contrite look on his face. Light gave in and let L direct his movements accepting the apology for what it was. Unfortunately L's hands on his body was very distracting for him, he didn't know whether to become relaxed or aroused, unfortunately his body was making the decision for him, a decision that was probably all too obvious to L. Light decided to retaliate in kind ignoring his growing need to take L once more, and picked up the other flannel, turning to wash the evidence of last night's activities from L's body. He smiled as L's eyes actually closed at the first gentle caress of the flannel passed along his body.

They continued in this manner for some time, neither saying anything, but managing to convey to the other with gentle touches and soft caresses, what they wanted from the other as they washed each others body, before moving on to help the other with their hair. Both could feel their need for the other gradually increasing, it was impossible to hide it from the other either, but they ignored it. Finally their barely controlled restraint cracked, and L found that he was once more pressed up to the wall of the shower as Light ground their erections together a hand gripping them together tightly and shifting back and forth against their aroused flesh, his mouth descending to add more red marks to L's neck even while he moaned softly against L's wet skin, his hot breath coursing along it and making L shiver despite the heat.

Unconsciously one of L's legs moved to wrap around Light drawing him closer, and making him press closer in against his erection, his back arching off the slick tiles as his hands ran across Light's back, first holding him close then massaging the flesh as his growing arousal made his hands shift uncontrollably. They moved together nearing completion, one of Light's hands shifting to L's ass, his fingers slipping to probe into L. Light smiled through his own moans as L ground down onto his fingers, pushing them deeper inside him, the detective's eyes closed in ecstasy, his head thrown back against the tiles. The sound of the chain rhythmically clinking, as Light's hand moved around them and L's hands caressed his back, filled the room along with the sounds of the shower.

"Look at me," Light whispered; resting his forehead against L's so L's closed eyes filled his vision. The black eyes fluttered open and stared up at him. The look of lust and desire that filled their dark depths forced Light over the edge and he came hard between them, his cum coating his hand and L's erection, his handss tensing as he struggled to stay standing; his fingers inside L grinding against, and pinching at, L's prostate. With a startled cry L was forced over the edge to join Light, his hands clawing at the wall of the shower, his head moving to bury itself on Light's shoulder as he panted.

A second later they collapsed to the floor of the shower, no longer able to stand on legs that refused to hold their weight, arms around each other as they fought to recover their breath and steady their heart beat.

"And now we are dirty again," Light sighed a few minutes later, a smile adorning his face as his hand shifted to brush down L's sodden hair; completely bemused when L began to laugh loudly against his shoulder. He had never heard the detective laugh so heartily, in fact he had rarely heard the detective laugh at all. It was a lovely sound, and his smile broadened as he heard it, his arms tightening their hold around L.

…

If the night before when L had taken the key from Watari had been difficult, the morning after was worse for different reasons. Both found it difficult to concentrate on the case, continuously glancing at each other or staring out into space, it wasn't helped by the knowledge that Watari probably knew precisely what they had done last night, and both were finding it difficult to not sit languidly at their computers and just grin happily at the screen. It was a look neither of them could have got away with.

L began to wonder if there were too many security cameras in the building, there wasn't a single place where they could be together and not be filmed; having such a thought worried him, as it meant he was losing his impartiality fast, if it hadn't already been lost already. He knew though that it was too late to turn back, he couldn't and he knew he _wouldn't_, not now.

He glanced over at Light, dropping sugar cubes in his tea as he did so, taking in the sight of Light seemingly working hard at his computer. It had surprised him last night when he had focused solely on L's pleasure; he had appeared to have been worried about L's happiness throughout it all. It certainly decreased his chances of being Kira L knew, Kira wouldn't have been so thoughtful, and would probably have delighted in having so much control over L… and abused it.

This made L wonder why he _still_ thought Light must be Kira, it was unsettling; particularly as he knew his intuition had never been wrong before. He wished it could be wrong as Light turned to smile at him, his eyes suddenly sparkling with warmth. L had to shakily return the smile while his brain screamed at him that he was signing his death warrant by sleeping with his suspect….or worse. He dreaded to think what could be worse, but the possibility reared its head like some angry beast he couldn't contain.

L forced himself to concentrate on the data in front of him, for now it was best to focus on capturing the Kira now active in the Yotsuba Corporation. His concentration was broken again as Light's father entered the room looking the angriest L had ever seen him, it seemed the police had been told to quit the investigation. The world it was becoming more and more afraid of Kira and this had now spread to the police force. L was happy when Light had the same indignant reaction to the news as he did, it was neither good nor bad for his Kira percentage, but L was still happy.

L was quite surprised when Soichiro, Mogi and Matsuda all quit the police force to aid him without a thought to themselves; he hadn't even had to mention the trust funds he had created for them they moved so quickly. He realised his error though when in his shock at Aizawa not wanting to stay and help, despite his obvious morals and determination, he spoke too hastily and was almost harshly overruled by Watari. His words to Aizawa in thanks for his help as the angered man left were truly genuine. It was obvious to L though that only Light believed he was being genuine, this thought again made him feel alone once more.

…

"You didn't expect him to leave did you," Light asked quietly as he sat eating the meal provided for him by Watari that evening, Light gratefully eating the vegetable packed meal. They were sat away from the computers for once, lounging on the sofas across the room, L surprising Light by actually eating some of the savoury dish himself without even having to be coerced into it by Watari.

"No," L sighed, "but he has his family to think of, his has a daughter. She is very young; this case has already stolen much of his time with her. I understand why he would leave now."

Light nodded in agreement, he wondered whether he would have done the same thing if he too had a family to care for. Still the team's treatment of L for concealing the knowledge of the trust funds had been too harsh, L hadn't deserved it. Nor the disbelief in his final words to Aizawa, Light had seen the truth in them. Light was beginning to realise just how much L had to hide who he was from others, and just how much strength it had taken to give himself to Light and allow that weakness.

"I will always support you L," Light said suddenly, staring at L, "even when the chain comes off, I will be here for you that I promise."

L looked up at Light in shock at this sudden confession; again it came with that look of absolute sincerity and fervour L had so rarely seen in Light's eyes, L could feel in his soul that Light was speaking the truth. Each time L saw that look it he felt his heart clench and he bit his lip, and then he raised a hand to his cheek in shock as a solitary tear trailed down his skin. No-one except Watari had ever shown an iota of care for him, yet here was Light doing just that. He bit his lip further, trying to hold back his tears he _he would not_ cry, as he was suddenly pulled into Light's lap, the rest of his dinner forgotten as he ran a hand through L's hair. L's hand was suddenly gripping tightly to the front of Light's shirt as he leaned into him, almost as though Light had become his lifeline. Almost as suddenly L made a move to shift away, but Light's arms forced him to stay in place.

"If you think showing weakness in front of me lessens what I think of you, or my respect for you, think again," Light whispered into L's hair, "I will _always_ be here for you." L heard Light sigh then add, "I think I have fallen in love with you." Light paused, "actually I have fallen for you, I can't deny it."

L's eyes widened as he heard Light's words, he could barely believe he had heard them, He raised his head to stare at Light intently, surprised to see the sudden apprehension that glimmered in Light's eyes. L found he couldn't answer, the only thing he could do was lean up and kiss Light gently on the mouth, feeling Light respond and press his lips down onto L's for a moment.

"I think I have fallen for you too," L whispered as he pulled away, he knew he was speaking the truth, admitting it hurt, everything that made him a detective screamed in agony at such an admission. He was saying this to his _prime suspect_ after all.

"I am _not_ Kira," Light said softly, it was obvious he had seen the anguish that had dawned in L's eyes, however briefly it had flared for, "I only hope one day you believe me."

L smiled at Light and kissed him, groaning slightly as Light deepened the kiss and letting Light's tongue enter his mouth. He was grateful Light hadn't noticed the glimmer of doubt that had crossed his mind, because despite the conviction of Light's tone, the feeling of sincerity and integrity had gone; he knew that something inside of Light was lying to him.

All his depressing thoughts were banished though as Light pressed him down onto the sofa and held him closer, perhaps for once it could be safe to live in the moment.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

L sighed slightly as he saw the slightly hurt expression on Light's face when the young man turned back to his computer screen, he probably should have told Light that he did have a contingency plan of some sort if some of the Investigation Team left. They were working together on this after all, but he hadn't wanted to tell Light because he was his _suspect _after all, even if Light couldn't understand that he wasn't about to apologise. Aiber and Wedy worked had worked for him on so many cases, he wasn't about to risk their lives by telling others they were coming, it would be such waste to see people with their talents picked off by Kira, simply for being part of the criminal underworld.

"_This is my case,"_ L thought, _"Light is merely here because I suspect him_."

L frowned as he realised he was trying to lie to himself, that wasn't the reason Light was here at all. Not any more. The past few days had proven that Light would continue to be here even when proven innocent… or guilty, not only did L no longer want him to leave, but Light truly was quite capable intellectually, he wasn't about to let that go.

Then L sighed once more, as he realised that he still truly wanted Light to be Kira, the Original Kira, Light was the only one with the mental capacity, and the _personality_, in Japan to do such a thing. L had never seen someone who got so aggravated by boredom, or inept people. It was one of the reasons L was always trying to remove Matsuda from Light's presence, the two together was just aggravating. The false concern Light always showed was depressing for L, it made him worry he too was being shown a false side of Light.

Yet still L wanted to continue his relationship with his suspect, he found he truly didn't care any more, his lack of motivation from two months ago had spread to this as well and would probably remain long after the other had finally faded. He felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder and looked up into the concerned face of Light. L forced a smile, his action hidden from everyone else in the room by Light. Only Light and Watari had seen the Detective smile truthfully.

The relief that flashed through Light's usually unreadable eyes was heartening to L, Light truly did care for him, at least for now. For L was coming to realise that this young man before him, the man he had come to love, was indeed _not_ Kira anymore. What ever had made him Kira had left. It made L's heart ache to think of Kira's power returning to Light, to lose the innocence that so often appeared in Light.

…

L was deeply regretting letting Matsuda work so much on his own. Not only had the fool been caught when he had snuck into the Yotsuba company's headquarters. An action which L felt like kicking him for; to sneak into a building where a person with the powers of Kira was hiding was seriously dumb. But now he and Light were watching Matsuda entertaining the Yotsuba cooperation on the floor below, because they had to fake Matsuda's death in order to save him. It made for depressing viewing, most particularly for L as it brought Misa clearly into view; Light had told him she was merely a cover to appease his father, but it still unsettled L.

L was thankful when the evening finally ended, Matsuda falling from the balcony onto the mattress, a mattress, honestly… but it had been the best they could come up with in such short notice. He nearly felt like banging his head into a wall at the sheer lack of believability in Wedy's acting. He sat there finally able to glower at the computer screen once more, the 'guests' from Yotsuba were now leaving, his part in this debacle was over. L wondered if Matsuda had learnt his lesson at least.

He could tell his tension had affected Light, the stern expression that had begun to soften over the past month was back. L wondered if catching this version of Kira would tear them apart long before L ever found out if Light truly had been Kira, _was_ Kira.

..

Light sighed quietly once everyone had left, L had merely sat there glowering at the screen in front of him; he hadn't even bothered to respond to everyone's half-hearted farewells. Carefully he scooted closer to L with his chair and propped his head on his hand and blatantly stared at L. Surprisingly this gained him attention, L's gaze flicked towards him then back to the data streaming by on the screen.

"We will have to thank Misa for all her help this evening," L said quietly, his thumb rising to his mouth; he bit down slightly before continuing, "She is a far better actress than I had imagined."

Light blinked in shock as he realised what was affecting L. Of all the things he had expected… _jealousy_, L was jealous. That was what had caused the tension which had made L so cold this evening and had worried Light so much.

As L turned to him then and blinked at him Light realised he was gaping at L.

"I did not realise my comment would be such a shock to you Light-kun," L said, his voice calm.

Light realised he was already rising from his chair, and was never going to answer L's question. Instead Light had decided to show L his answer, or rather explain the situation to L in a more suitable manner. He grabbed L by the hand and began to drag him along the corridors, his motion swift. He was surprised that L said nothing as they progressed, not that he minded, it made it much easier.

Light pulled L into the bedroom and almost threw L onto the bed, following L through the air as the chain went taught. He landed on top of L and stared down at the shocked detective.

"Shall I show you how wrong you are about Misa being any form of threat to you?" Light whispered, his voice slightly harsher than he expected, "Do I really have to reaffirm my love? Do you doubt me so much?"

In answer, L silently raised his wrist to which the chain was attached, staring up at Light with an unusually calm expression.

Light gasped then at the silent accusation of being Kira and sat back, the shock felt like a blow to the chest. He heaved in a breath, L was accusing him of far more he realised; L was accusing him of lying about his love, about their entire relationship. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to become calm, grimacing as a tear slipped down his cheek. He _never_ cried.

Then Light started as one of L's fingers brushed the tear away.

"I'm sorry," L murmured as Light opened his eyes to look at him in shock, "Of all reassurances you could give and all the proof... this was it."

L was now staring at the tear that glistened on his finger, he seemed unable to meet Light's shocked gaze.

"Are you telling me that you were testing me again?" Light growled suddenly, he was beginning to look quite upset… and angry.

"I promise you Light, that I wasn't testing you," L replied quickly, Light noticed with some satisfaction that L had once again dropped the 'kun', "I am not used to dealing with people so closely, I did not mean to hurt you."

This was L's turn to feel upset; he truly hadn't meant that action to be interpreted so deeply. Then L looked back up at Light… and blinked in surprise. Light was looking at him with a gaze that was sad, but definitely beginning to show some of the lust Light had been exuding just moment ago. L gulped, it seemed his sudden display of weakness had affected Light immensely to change his mood so quickly; L decided to take the initiative.

L reached up and grabbed the back of Light's head, pulling him down into a searing kiss, for once fighting harshly with Light for domination. When they finally broke apart they were both panting.

Light's hands roamed L's body, making a devastating attack on all the places he knew were particularly sensitive, even through L's clothing. L groaned at this and arched into Light's touch, wondering at just how quickly Light was able to do this to him. L's own hands traced over Light's chest even as their mouths met for another kiss.

L tensed as Light's hands drifted lower, fingers twisting to delve into his jeans pocket, extracting the key; but not before squeezing L's growing hardness. Light delighted in the muffled gasp this caused. In dramatic haste Light undid the locks on the cuffs and threw the offending item across the room, before turning back to tug at L's clothing, frowning as L's hands interfered with his as he reached to undo Light's clothing.

Suddenly they both stopped in their actions; it had dawned on them both why they were in such haste. Had this really all been about lack of sex? L laughed quietly then, his fingers loosening from the buttons of Light's shirt.

L's laughter was silenced as Light gently pressed his lips to L's forehead.

"If your mood today was evidence of what to expect in the future if I wait for you to make the first move," Light murmured, into L's hair as his hands ran down L's back, "don't expect me to hold back any longer."

"I had not expected you to," L whispered, his gaze fixed on Light's; he was still continuously startled by the care Light was showing him in this relationship.

"Oh," Light said almost matter-of-factly, before pulling L's shirt roughly over his head and pushing him back down, smiling at the gasp his actions caused. He lowered his head keeping his gaze fixed with L's, even as his mouth closed round a nipple and bit down gently, watching as L's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't expect me to ask you whether you are sure anymore," Light whispered, releasing the nipple from the warm confines of his mouth, "unless you say stop, I won't."

L barely had time to word a reply before Light divested them both of their remaining clothes; his actions quick and precise, L's shaking hands not providing much assistance. Mouths caressed skin and fingers left hot traces over flesh as both became reacquainted with the other, for the first time that day both of them felt truly happy with their situation.

Of their own accord L's legs wrapped around Light's waist, wanting to bring the young man closer to his own body. They both groaned as their neglected erections finally ground together, eyes closing in bliss. Their hips rocked together enjoying the friction their movements caused, both knowing that this would soon not be nearly enough stimulation.

Light's hand fumbled in the drawer by the bed quickly finding what he delved for. In haste he poured some of the lube onto his fingers, smiling down at L as he realised he had suddenly gained L's rapt attention. The dark pools of L's eyes were fixed upon him as the man's legs slowly spread, silently giving Light all the permission he needed.

With exaggerated care Light pushed a finger into L; shocked when L immediately pushed down burying the finger inside him. Light quickly pulled his finger out then only to thrust back in with three fingers, scissoring them apart. He smiled at the strangled groan he elicited from L and the look of pleasure that suddenly suffused the face below him, it seemed L didn't care about the pain such an intrusion caused. That only made Light more desperate to be in that dark heat himself.

He moved his fingers quickly in and out of L's writhing body, grinding into L's prostate every time. Almost immediately the detective was crying out in delight, causing Light to moan in response, he could stand it no longer. He withdrew his fingers, pausing only to hastily coat himself with lube and force L's legs over his shoulders, before thrusting forcefully into L until he was completely engulfed; L groaning in a mixture of heady pleasure and pain.

Light forced himself to pause then, his body shaking, L panting beneath him as he became used to the sudden and harsh intrusion.

"Move," L gasped suddenly, rolling his hips slightly his voice unsteady.

Light needed no more encouragement.

The world became an onslaught of pleasure for the both of them then, both desperate for release even as they wished this could continue on for longer. L matched Light's movements, begging Light silently to go faster with his eyes, moaning in relief as Light did so while L worked his own erection in time with Light's thrusts deep into his body. His hand was soon joined by one of Light's.

With a startled cry L came between them his body arching off the bed and his muscles clenching tightly around Light. This forced Light over the edge cumming inside L even as he continued to thrust into L.

Light collapsed onto L as the detectives legs slipped from his shoulders, he moved to bury his head in the crook of L's neck silently leaving tender kisses on the hot flesh, smiling as L's arms moved to encircle him.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Here is the sixth chapter of Constant Temptation, I hope you enjoy! The plot also begins to move as well!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter Six

He could tell from the look in Light's eyes that he was furious; he supposed anyone would be if they just had their 'supposed' girlfriend used against them. L knew he had done the most expedient option considering the circumstances, attempting to save lives was a noble goal to be sure; but also completely and utterly moronic. Which was why he was going to wait for the seven chosen victims to die, and not save them, if that was even possible of course; there was still no way of knowing how Kira operated and how the death was caused.

It seemed Light understood that now, but the anger was still present.

"I am not going to apologise for my actions Light-kun," L said finally, placing his plate down onto the desk, "I did what was necessary in view of the evidence."

"That's not what I am angry about L," Light sighed, not looking at L, "true I was annoyed that you would not listen to my reasons, but I believe that when I punched you that more than made up for it. It was something else you did that has made me angry."

"I see," L replied, then he seemed lost in thought, finally he stood and came over to Light. He stared down at Light who was looking up at him questioningly, annoyance still shining in his eyes. L raised his hands to Light's shoulders, returning Light's stare. "I assure you Light, that just like you I did not mean what I said to Misa in regard to love. It was not intended to make you jealous."

"Then why say it at all? You need no cover," Light commented.

"It seems Misa responds well to such statements, I did suddenly become her friend because of it. Considering how important her role has become she is far more trustworthy as my friend," L replied.

"There were other ways to go about it," Light sighed, still looking upset.

"It was the quickest way," L replied, before much to Light's surprise climbing into his lap, his knees either side of Light's legs, "I assure you Light that I did not mean to upset you, I only feel love for you."

Light blinked as L expressed his emotion for him without any form of coercion. For a moment silence descended, then L looked back up at Light.

"I love you Light," L suddenly confessed, "I have realised I don't care if you are Kira. I love you either way. I will still investigate of course, but I won't hand you over to the police if I find out you _are_ Kira. Either way Light, you have won. I have fallen for you and even if it proves to be my eventual downfall and death, I just don't care."

Light stared up at L as the Detective made his unexpected confession, a hand rising to wipe away the silent tears falling down L's face. It hurt him to see the Detective cry, he knew instinctively that there was no way this was a test; L was telling him the absolute truth.

"I am not Kira L," Light replied, "If I ever was I don't remember anything of it I assure you. I love you L. Please don't dwell on such miserable thoughts as your potential death."

Light drew L towards him, sitting there calmly for many minutes holding L against his chest.

It felt like a momentous occasion had passed for both of them; as if L's words had made what they felt more real. Light held L close to him, as if by doing so change the world around them.

…

The 24th of October passed relatively uneventfully for L and Light. Both were satisfied with Misa's entry into Yotsuba, but apart from that successful conclusion nothing else they had undertaken today had been worthwhile. They had both sat in utter boredom, L eating his way through a cake while Light surreptitiously watched him out of the corner of his eye. Light was sure L had subtly changed his eating habits then, each spoonful was half sucked off the spoon, before the remainder withdrawn and carefully licked away; it was maddening.

Light realised he wasn't bored at all, and the only problem he had was staying in his chair. His brain screamed at him to go over to L and, right there in front of everyone including his _father_, take L until the Detective screamed. Hit bit back a moan at the image, frowning in consternation at his growing problem, he could tell from the occasional looks L sent his way that he knew precisely what he was doing to Light.

L was suddenly on his feet and padding over to Light, leaning over the back of his chair, ostensibly to show Light something on the computer. Light didn't even hear his words; his gaze was focused on L's hand that was gradually travelling down his chest.

"Just returning the favour," L whispered in Light's ear, before his hand delved underneath Light's trousers to grasp Light's erection and pull it gently. Light glared up at L, he couldn't believe L had become so outgoing so quickly, but with the Investigation Team barely four metres behind them? And his father…

"L," Light breathed, his voice hitching, "Not here."

"I beg to differ," L replied smiling at Light, his hand tightening as it moved in a steady rhythm. Light's hand rose to his mouth and he bit down, attempting to stifle his moans. He managed to glare up at L as he chuckled softly in his ear. L's other hand shifted to massage his neck, the Detective now standing directly behind him, the sound of is breathing loud in Light's ear.

Light gave in, his eyes drifting closed letting himself enjoy the sensations; the situation only made it more arousing, despite fear of his father. His hips rose slightly to meet L's motions, gulping as L's thumb ran over his tip, the nail slipping underneath his foreskin. He could hear L quietly talking about the case in his ear, his voice just clear enough to be heard by the others in the room, but he didn't hear the words, just the soft melodic tones of L's voice, it was mesmerising.

His body shook in the chair as he came L's hand cupping him tightly, swiftly becoming coated. Light sighed in pleasure, his hand falling from his mouth. He reluctantly opened his eyes to find that L was watching him intently, his tongue now lapping at his hand, giving it the same attention as he had given the spoon. It was nearly enough to make Light aroused again, but his anger at the situation was gradually returning. He reached up and yanked on L's shirt so he could whisper in his ear.

"Rest assured L that I _will_ get you back for this tonight," Light gasped, blinking in surprise as L only chuckled on his way back to his own chair. A chuckle that made Light even more determined to punish L for doing this with Light's own father in the room! Perhaps it was time for him to explain just what had happened between them. Now that he was no longer befuddled by his arousal Light felt a cold, hard dagger of pure fear go through him as he considered the outcome of what could have happened if his father had found out. Yes, L definitely needed to know, but first L would have to be punished. Light smiled then, he wondered if he should thank Watari personally for providing him with what he needed.

…

L was completely unsurprised when, as he and Light entered their bedroom, he was thrown onto the bed and a hand fished into his pocket to pull out the key. He didn't even resist as Light tied him to the head board, the chain quickly wrapped around so he had no arm movement at all. It was precisely what he had expected.

He thought he caught Light completely off guard when he actually chuckled slightly as he tugged at the chains, smiling up at Light as he sat down beside him. L had said he was open to experimentation after all, had Light forgotten that conversation so soon? It had only been two weeks ago… Then he looked up at Light and promptly stopped laughing, it was evident from the gleam in Light's eyes that Light hadn't forgotten, and that perhaps now was the moment to suddenly feel the peril of the situation he was in. Light had effectively told him before that he had been extremely dominant in his previous relationships, L began to wonder if his research had truly been enough to prepare him for things like this, he was beginning to think it wasn't.

"I'm glad you find your situation amusing," Light whispered, "because I can assure you I doubt you will soon." Light's hand moved under L's white shirt and pinched a nipple, smiling as L's hands twitched in response.

"I don't think I will either," L replied smiling, no, he definitely didn't think he would be amused, but he didn't want to be _amused._

His reaction was obviously not what Light had been expecting, it was the first time he had seen Light's eyes narrow in contemplation since their relationship began. Then Light was sucking on his other nipple through the fabric of his shirt, his teeth biting ever so slightly at the nub. L groaned, his tone rising in pitch as Light's free hand squeezed him tightly through his jeans, before unzipping them and violently pulling them off, baring L's erection to the world.

Light moved away from L slightly.

"I was going to go easy on you," Light said quietly, "I know this is your first relationship, and therefore most definitely your first relationship of this kind, but your laughter… I think it is time you get a practical demonstration of just how Dominant I can be."

Light rose from the bed then and walked slowly to where the box had been stowed. Smiling as he actually heard L's breath hitch. L was definitely not going to laugh again this evening. Slowly Light rifled through the box, he knew precisely where the items he wanted are, but he wanted L to get nervous. Not too nervous, of course not, but nervous enough. Plus it was nice to not have that dratted manacle on his wrist, it looked far better on L's wrist.

With casual grace Light turned back towards the bed, smiling at the scene before him. L was watching him with wide eyes, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Oh yes, L was definitely nervous now; it seemed L had not thought of the contents of the box. A very naïve oversight.

He slowly walked back to the bed, hiding the items he had chosen from L's view even as he placed them down onto the covers.

"For someone who supposedly _has_ had experience you are-" L began, but anything he was going to say was lost as Light kissed him, his hand working it's way underneath his shirt again. L's hands twitched inside the cuffs, his tongue fighting with Light's for dominance. Then Light's hand was working down L's body touching and caressing every sensitive spot he had so carefully mapped out over the past two weeks, if he truly wanted he could, he was sure, take L to the very edge without ever touching his erection. He smiled into the kiss as L writhed up into his touch, the chain already clinking as his arms tensed.

He broke the kiss as his hand closed around L's erection, smiling as L thrust up into his hand. It was time Light decided to use his first item. With a quick and practiced action he placed the ring around L, smiling as L gave a startled cry.

"What was that?" L gasped.

"Just a way to ensure that you won't be doing _anything_ until I tell you," Light said smiling, his hand once more gently stroking L. This time L's cry was more of a whimper as his need built and he realised that he was definitely not going to be getting any relief any time soon.

"I. See," L gasped, forcing his breathing to steady, he did want to 'experiment' with this, but he was not about to give in so easily, "surely the handcuffs would have been enough Light."

This was Light's turn to chuckle as he calmly brought the second item into L's line of sight.

"Oh," L whispered. Shivering as he saw Light's smile broaden, L swallowed nervously. Then Light lent down to L's ear, it seemed he had not missed L's nerves.

"All you have to do is say 'stop' and I will," Light whispered, his hand running through L's hair.

Light's words somehow removed all of L's nerves, in some small way he suddenly felt as though he had won. This had gone from Light 'punishing' him for his actions earlier to something much more. He took a steadying breath and let his legs fall apart as Light moved back, smiling as Light's own eyes widened in surprise.

Light's hand was suddenly between his legs then a finger pressing against his hole, not quite entering him, as Light's other hand hurriedly reached for the lube. L pressed down on the finger grinning as Light gasped as his finger entered L up to the first knuckle.

Light raised an eyebrow down at L, surprised that despite how much power he had over L, the man was still doing so much to tempt him. He decided to reward L and pushed his finger deep into L and pressed up into his prostate. L's head fell back and he gave a strangled cry, a mixture of pleasure and pain at the dry entry.

Light slowly withdrew his finger, and slowly coated it and it's neighbours with the lube, smiling in pleasure at the small pants L was making. He was surprised L was being so quiet so far, but Light didn't mind, he still had much more planned.

He pressed to coated fingers into L, scissoring them rapidly in and out of L, his mouth descending to lick at the drops of precum leaking from L's tip. He smiled as he finally got the loud cry he had wanted. Swiftly he added a third finger, continuing his motions until L arched off the bed towards him, when he did he withdrew his fingers.

Light took great care to coat the vibrator with lube, ensuring that L could clearly see what he was doing, before using his free hand to pull L's legs further apart and slowly pushing the cold object into L; not stopping until the entirety was buried inside. Throughout this L was panting heavily, his body already gleaming with sweat from the pleasure that was coursing through him, a pleasure that could not be satisfied. The contrast was quite stark compared to Light who still was fully clothed, and sat seemingly unaffected by the sight below him, except for the flush of red that heated his cheeks.

Light slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of L, letting the man get used to its feel before with a fast movement he turned it on and ground it up into L's prostate. If the cry he had gained from L before had been loud, this one was louder. L's hand fisted and tugged at the chain as he arched of the bed, his eyes closing in absolute bliss, despite the tension that built within him as he yearned to come.

At the beautiful sight of L writhing from his ministrations, Light couldn't help stroking himself through his trousers. Finally he decided his clothes would have to go, his self control was beginning to fray. He pressed the vibrator tight against L's prostate before rising to his feet, letting his gaze travel across L's form as the Detective writhed on the bed moaning and gasping incoherently.

L moaned in pleasure, rolling his hips even as he felt Light rise from the bed, wanting the vibrator deeper within him. He was sure that it would be impossible to feel more pleasure without exploding. He tugged desperately at the chain, wanting to either move the vibrator away from his prostate or remove the ring that stopped him from climaxing, he didn't know any more even his thoughts were failing in the onslaught of emotions that thundered through him. If this was what being submissive to Light would mean, he definitely wanted more.

L shuddered, once more going taught as Light's hands were on him again, Light's weight returning as he climbed on top of L. He had thought he couldn't feel any more pleasure, he was wrong. One hand pumped the vibrator into him, the other caressing L's erection, as Lights mouth descended to nip at L's chest, the shirt pulled up to L's neck, sucking and biting to leave a deep red mark over L's heart.

"Please," L gasped, begging for what he didn't know, his thoughts had broken to focus only on Light and the pleasure he was receiving. He forced his eyes open to meet Light's, pleading silently with his gaze.

Light's gaze bored into L's considering his next move. He shifted suddenly, throwing L's legs over his shoulders, pulling the vibrator roughly out of L, wrenching it off before throwing it onto the floor. Then with a moan of his own he thrust deep into L, engulfing himself within the tight heat of L's ass.

Light was so aroused from having control over L, and how L had reacted, that he knew it wouldn't be long until he came, his thrusts were already becoming erratic. He pounded deep into L, but from the way L's hips rose to meet him and the cries that filled the room he doubted L was against such treatment.

With a shaking hand Light removed the ring that so cruelly bound L and tossed it onto the floor to join the vibrator. He gripped L's member tightly and pumped him in time with his thrusts, leaning over L, pressing the Detectives knees to his chest.

"Come for me L," Light gasped, his eyes capturing L's gaze, forcing as much command into his tone as possible. If the sight of L releasing between them, his muscles tensing almost painfully around Light as he moved was not enough to send Light over the edge, when his name echoed round the room, L's voice nearly hoarse from pleasure was. Light came almost as hard as L, giving an incoherent cry of his own as he released inside L, before collapsing on top of him, L's legs falling from his shoulders to the bed.

Many minutes passed before either of them said anything, Light's face breathing in L's scent as he rested on L's chest.

"Tell me," L whispered, his voice shaky and quiet, "why did you wait so long to give me a demonstration of this…"

"I was not sure how the Great Detective L would take to being so submissive and in someone else's power, despite all comments to the contrary," Light replied quietly, shifting so his face was directly above L's, gazing down kindly at L.

"You should know I never say things I don't mean," L said smiling, "and I would rather like my hands back now."

"I shall remember that in the future L," Light said smiling wickedly, oh yes, he would definitely remember that in the future. Still smiling he reached up and released one of L's hands before reluctantly placing the handcuff around his own wrist. L frowned at the obvious bruising that marred his wrist, his frown vanishing as Light moved to lay gentle kisses on the abused flesh.

Then Light spoiled the mood, shifting off L to sit on the bed.

"I hope that this will stop you from doing anything quite as public as you did this afternoon," Light whispered, "you do not understand quite how dangerous the situation was I feel."

"Then tell me," L said quietly, raising a hand to run it through Light's hair, "surely you can tell me."

Much to L's surprise a tear suddenly dripped down Light's face, he managed to sit up, ignoring the ache from his body and pulled Light towards him. Suddenly asking for things didn't seem so bad.

"Tell me as much as you can, please Light," L asked, "this is obviously hurting you."

"Well…"

...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N;

Sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger last chapter! I hope the speediness of my update makes up for it. I just needed time to work this chapter out.

Unfortunately, due to the gravity of this chapter, there is no lemon, but I expect they will return full force next chapter....

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it answers alot of those questions that I hope you have been thinking.

Please read and review! Your comments really do mean a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 7

Light's breathing hitched and he paused, thinking over his past, and just how to tell L. How could he tell L what had happened when it was so obvious that L actually _liked_ his father? Light frowned, it was difficult enough for him, Soichiro Yagami's own _son_ that he had acted that way. He started when L's hand suddenly held his, and he looked up into a pair of very concerned black eyes.

"Light," L said quietly, "frankly you are worrying me now. This is the first time I have ever seen you unable to finish a sentence. If it is too painful for you to tell me, don't."

"No, after today I think I need to tell you," Light sighed, he paused once more and successfully managed to gather his thoughts, grateful for L staying silent, even if he could feel L's cool gaze upon him. In one swift movement Light pulled the covers up and climbed underneath them, lying next to L, his head propped up on one hand as he stared off into space.

"I suppose I should start by telling you of my first boyfriend," Light began, his voice quiet, "the relationship didn't last long, we were both young and, contrary to what you might believe about me, we acted mostly on our emotions. There was not much affection us, we thought there was at the time, but it was, I don't know… Well after only a few brief months when I had just turned 16 it ended. For him it turned out to be a 'phase', he soon had a string of girlfriends. Sometimes at the same time…"

Light trailed off as he realised he had wandered completely off topic; he smiled in embarrassment at L, surprised when he saw the completely patient expression on L's face. It was evident L would listen to him for as long as Light was willing to talk.

"As for me, it wasn't a phase. I just wasn't interested in girls, women, at all. I would hear others talking about some 'hot' female presenter on TV and I wouldn't understand what they found so attractive. Yet every now and again I would have my breath taken away by some man I happened to see on the street, or by the sound of another man's voice," Light continued, then sighed, "It wasn't long until I was sneaking out of the house to visit less reputable areas. I wanted to meet more people, and the people in my school or living near me were just so, so _normal_."

Light stopped as he heard L chuckle slightly.

"Light is anything but normal," L laughed.

"From you I expect that is a compliment," Light said smiling, then his face became serious once more, "I ended up in less and less mainstream clubs, fascinated by everything I saw. I was quickly finding that I strayed more and more to the, how did you phrase it, the 'more seme than usual' side of things. It was in one of those clubs that _he_ found me; his name was Takahiro. We watched each other intermittently throughout that first night I saw him, before finally he approached me. His personality was so dominant and so absorbing, that in less than five minutes he knew almost everything about me except my bank details!"

"He must have been quite something for _you_ to let down your guard so completely," L remarked.

"Actually I developed my guard and paranoia _because_ of him," Light replied, "I am just grateful that it was Takahiro who found me, anyone else and things could have gone very badly… I felt so comfortable around him that for the first time in my life I did something _very_ impulsive and went home with him. He was quite angry afterwards when he realised I was a virgin, it was the one question he hadn't asked me, mainly because anyone who had been in such a club would normally have had experience. He thought he had done me a disservice because he had only just met me, it took me a good two hours to tell him otherwise and that I had _wanted_ to do it. That he hadn't forced me."

Light sighed then; a small smile gracing is features.

"It wasn't long until I was sneaking out every night to see him. He taught me quite a lot and took me out for some rather pleasant dates; it was actually rather fun to be spoiled occasionally. My time with him was wonderful, I soon equalled him in my strength of personality and we delighted in each others company. Again this relationship was short, I was Dominant and he was Dominant. Eventually we were going to clash, but he had already warned me it would happen, and we stayed friends. We just stopped being suited for each other; that was all."

Light focused his gaze back to L, wanting to know how he was feeling about Light's speech on his past partners. He smiled in relief as L merely looked interested, no hint of jealousy visible anywhere in his expression.

"So I have this Takahiro to thank for your conniving personality and general annoyance," L said suddenly, grinning wickedly at Light. Light gaped at L, before reaching to gently hit him on the head; L laughed loudly.

"Keep talking like that and I will be forced to tie you to the bed again," Light chided, forcing back his own laughter.

"Is that threat really meant to act as a deterrent?" L said in reply, before his eyes widened as he realised just what he had said, widening further at the glint that appeared in Light's eyes

"So you liked it did you," Light murmured, "I will _definitely_ remember that; take that as a _promise _not a threat. Now are you ready for me to continue?"

L nodded in affirmation, his eyes still showing his shock at Light's words, and perhaps just a hint of anticipation.

"Just after I turned 17 I met Kaede, he was transfer student from Kyoto. I was assigned to be his guide round the school because of my grades. I think we both fell for each other as soon as we met. Two days after he transferred he, stutteringly, asked me out, it was in that moment I realised I truly did love him. It wasn't long until we were visiting each others homes. The gradual slide of the relationship into a Dominant and a submissive type began, he was a very nervous person always in need of reassurance, but with my support and guidance he flourished. I think I also liked having someone who depended on me and respected my opinions despite knowing everything about me. The need for acceptance went both ways for us…"

Light trailed off, his mind replaying all those days through his mind.

"He's dead isn't he," L said quietly, his face solemn.

"Yes," Light said shakily, "they are both dead, Kaede and Takahiro…"

"Tell me what happened Light," L whispered, raising a hand to brush away the fresh tear that was falling down Light's cheek. It hurt L to see Light in such a fragile state.

"It was my father," Light growled, "he found us. Kaede and I when… " Light sighed, "I was disciplining him for arguing with me all day at school, it was entirely on purpose. He was on his knees before me, I don't think I need to give details, and my father came home early from work. He heard a noise from my room and came to investigate. He doesn't know how to knock… Needless to say he was absolutely livid, he does not like Gays. He threw Kaede out and threatened him with prison if he ever came near me again…"

Light paused and took in a breath before continuing.

"Such a statement would have completely broken down Kaede, I don't think my father will ever understand the damage he did that day… By this time I had recovered enough to go charging after him, but my father for the first, and hopefully last time, used violence against me. He hit me hard enough to stun me and threw me back into my room, muttering all the while that if I did chase after Kaede I could kiss any meaningful career or future life goodbye."

"The next day at school Kaede never turned up and his parents wouldn't let me talk to him when I visited the house. Apparently he didn't want to speak to me, but I could feel his gaze on me as I left. It was the last I chance I would ever get to talk to Kaede. I went to Takahiro for advice, but he was unable to help me. It's very difficult to have any options left when your father is the Chief of Police; it makes it very difficult to run away. That night Takahiro was set upon by a gang of thugs, who only wanted his wallet, but beat him up to claim it. It took him six hours to die in that alley, six hours and no-one found him or cared. The police easily found out who they were, but they were let off on a technically. It was an insult to the name of justice."

"If they were found so easily that should have been impossible," L gasped, his hand was clutching Light's tightly, it was obvious Light was holding back tears.

"It was my wonderful father's doing of course, somehow he set up the whole thing. He _told_ the gang they could find Takahiro there, he was quite a wealthy man you see, quite a tempting target."

"I don't believe it," L said shocked.

"Doesn't stop it from being true," Light sighed, "I thought it merely a sign of the weakness of the current justice system until I hacked my father's computer a few months ago. I'm not sure what I was looking for, I think the death of Takahiro was still preying on my mind."

"What happened to Kaede?"

"He committed suicide," Light whispered, his tears suddenly beginning to fall, "I knew he was fragile, I just did not know how much. I went to visit him again; this was only three days after my father's horrific behaviour. It was already too late. I will never forgive myself for not forcing my way in to see him the first time..."

L drew Light towards him, he truly did understand why Light had been so angry with him for being so forward in the Investigation Room. He could never believe Soichiro Yagami, usually such a mild mannered person, could do such a thing, but it was obvious Light was telling him the truth.

L felt his own cheeks burn with tears then.

"I'm so sorry Light," L whispered, "there should be some way for the justice system to deal with this, but at present there isn't. Be assured though that he could never part me from you. You won't lose me."

L's words seemed to touch something deep within Light, his mouth suddenly found L's, and Light was kissing him desperately. Almost as if he were using L as an anchor to the world. As quickly as it had come though Light withdrew and L could see all Light's carefully constructed barriers to this harsh past resurfacing, forcing down the grief.

"I promise you Light," L whispered, "I won't do what I did ever again. If I had known I never would have contemplated it."

"I know L, I know," Light whispered, "it's why I told you."

Silence descended again, their hands still clasped, L's thumb running back and forth over the back of Light's hand.

"Considering all of this I am surprised you ever made a move on me," L whispered.

"L you were masturbating in front of me, and it was most obvious that I was the cause," Light replied finally smiling, "it was very unlikely that you would reject me, let alone go running to my father. Plus I had been just a little obsessed with you since I met you, particularly when you acted so dominant, even when I could tell you weren't."

L blinked, then nodded; he was loath to admit it but Light was right.

"What made you think I wasn't?" L asked.

"Every time I beat you at something, or proved once more that I wasn't Kira your eyes widened and your breathing rate increased, and it wasn't in anger," Light whispered bringing his face close to L's, smiling as L's widened even as he said that was a give away. Somehow being around L decreased the grief and gave him back the joy he had thought he had lost.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; Well thank you for sticking with this story after the sadness of the last chapter. I hope that it didn't make you too angry. I give you the beginnings of some more lemony goodness again this chapter and more plot!

Please read and review! I love reviews, and so does my muse…

* * *

Chapter 8

L forced himself to stop thinking over the horrific things Light had told him. It had depressed him far more than he had shown Light, but he couldn't have shown Light, he had been too busy holding the normally so contained man, the grief that had flared had truly shocked L. Once Light had succumbed to sleep… Well after L had woken from his own slumber… he had briefly looked through the police records and found precisely what Light had been talking about. If you knew what you were looking for Soichiro's involvement was obvious. He wondered how he had ever respected the man.

However that wasn't what depressed L the most, no. What depressed him the most was that with this new knowledge the probability that Light was Kira was 93 percent, and it was likely to be this low only because of L's own feelings for Light. Merely a few days ago this would have been easy to accept, his next move easy to determine, but L found he really didn't care any more. He had spent the day going through the police records finding case after case where the system had failed. As a whole it seemed more cases had failed than had been won when brought to trial; and L had reviewed the evidence… Many of the criminals had been guilty, it was evident even their own lawyers knew this.

L was beginning to truly understand things from Kira's point of view, but if Light truly was Kira and became Kira once more perhaps he could convince Light that his methods needed to change. L could think of a much better system of operation, one that would give a chance at reform rather than just removing them outright the first time round. Of course that was if Light would stay as he was now and not change when he recovered what ever it was that gave him the power to kill so efficiently; if Light did change it was likely he was going to die anyway, because he wouldn't side with a Light that wasn't _his _Light. L sighed.

Then Misa waltzed in. L listened in shock to the record on her phone, it had been an equally foolhardy plan as Matsuda's, but somehow hers had worked. If he hadn't been so depressed he would have smiled, then he decided he wouldn't no matter what, as she had the effrontery to sit in Light's lap. I t was evident from Light's suddenly wooden behaviour that he had seen L's quick grimace of annoyance, that at least made L happier as he gave automatic responses to the knowledge that Higuchi was likely to be the new Kira. It really had been who he had suspected all along, Higuchi was the stupidest member of the council after all.

L froze in his seat then as Misa all but begged Light to sleep with her, he nearly went limp at Light's reply, oh _yes_ Light was such a gentleman. He nearly giggled, something he would never have dreamt possible, and decided to add to Light's cover. After all it was only healthy for a couple to sleep together wasn't it? He nearly choked on his cake once Misa had left as Light shot him a look that said L would definitely be paying for his comments later; oh _good._

…

"Key," Light commanded, his gaze boring in to L, "now."

Wordlessly L handed Light the key, he was managing not to smile in anticipation. Light might be about to punish him for his behaviour earlier, but this was precisely what L wanted. It was definitely going to be something he would enjoy. The chain fell with a satisfying clunk to the floor.

He raised one eyebrow as Light dragged a chair over and gracefully sat down staring up at L with an extremely cool expression. L stared back; two could most definitely play at this game, submissive he may be, but he was never going to be obedient.

"I think you know why I am upset with you L," Light said quietly, his voice still sounding calm.

"I have a fair idea, yes," L replied, he really was smiling now.

"Then you will understand that I have to punish you for such behaviour?" Light smirked, it was the smirk which finally put L on his guard. He wasn't quick enough.

L gasped as his hand was grabbed and he was pulled forward, Light pushing him so he was actually lying _across_ Light's lap, kneeling on the floor. L immediately struggled, he wasn't a Detective for nothing he had never thought Light would decide to spank him; it seemed he was wrong however.

"L," Light chided, pressing a hand softly to the back of L's head, "you brought this on yourself, you _ knew_ precisely what you were doing _and_ you wanted me to punish you; so don't think struggling will get you out of it."

L sagged, but tensed again as Light's other hand shifted down his body and ran over his bottom.

"So do you know what you did wrong?" Light asked quietly, shifting his gaze down to L's head, his hand still caressing L's ass.

"Yes," L replied through gritted teeth, he knew what Light was up to. Just the movement of Light's hand like that was arousing him, the man was going to make L enjoy it.

"What did you do wrong then L?" Light asked, his voice uncommonly soft and kind; it sent shivers down L's spine. He hoped he never heard Light talk like this again, it was worse than when L knew he was lying.

"I suggested you go and sleep with Misa despite our relationship," L said, his voice an almost sigh; why was Light insisting on dragging this out?

"Yes, that would be it, I think the number today will be twenty," Light whispered, and the menace was back in his voice and L tensed, but the blow never came. He went to look up at Light in surprise and as he relaxed Light's hand suddenly smacked him resoundingly on the bottom; L yelped.

Light smiled, L was definitely not going to say anything like that again. He paused and waited for L to once more relax, then brought his hand down again harder than before quickly following it with another smack.

He stopped then as L gasped and shifted forward slightly, before smiling and continuing. His hand hitting L's backside in rapid succession. Ten smacks later L suddenly groaned, it was evident from his sudden gasp that he had been holding his breath.

"You will hurt yourself if you grit your teeth," Light said quietly, and smiled as L twitched in surprise, "Ah I thought you were."

L said nothing in reply, but let out a small strangled yelp as Light's hand resumed its activities. He continued to let out small sounds each time, but whether from pain or pleasure Light didn't know; either way it served his purpose.

Finally the twentieth and last blow fell on L's bottom.

"Learnt your lesson?" Light asked still smiling.

"Yes," L whispered, he sounded out of breath.

Light pulled L gently up into his lap, the Detective's legs going either side of him. L immediately buried his face in the crook of Light's neck, his arms encircling Light. Light sighed and pulled L closer and heard the man actually give a slight yelp at the same time as Light worked out just why L was out of breath. Light rolled his eyes.

"Is there nothing I can do that won't have you suddenly realising you enjoy it?" Light sighed, "that was meant to be a punishment!"

L gave a slightly worried chuckle and shifted closer to Light, kissing his neck. Light gave in, he knew he would. He slipped his hands down to L's ass and squeezed, knowing precisely where his blows had landed, L groaned against Light's neck, and pressed forward into Light again. Light wondered just what he had unleashed since he took L; he was just grateful L was submissive, he wasn't sure he would have been able to tame L had he been a more dominant person. Though if he had been Light doubted whether he would have pursued L.

"Perhaps this will be more effective then," Light said suddenly, his smirk returning, "choose at least one item from the box, so delightfully provided for us by Watari, for _me_ to use on _you."_

L's face suddenly appeared in Light's vision, a blush already spreading across his face; he shook his head slightly. Light stared back, his face impassive, even as L's eyes widened in realisation that he had no hope of winning this. L rose to his feet, wincing slightly, he had enjoyed it at the time, but he knew he would be regretting it for days.

Slowly L approached the box and crouched down next to it, he blushed as he felt Light's intense stare on him. He pushed the lid off the box and stared in; if possible he felt his blush reach his ears. Hesitantly he looked properly through the contents, wondering just how he could possibly choose something and _then_ hand it to Light. He swallowed nervously, and desperately tried to think of _something_ that would make it less embarrassing.

"It can't be something we've used before," Light said calmly.

"_Damn you_," L thought; that had been precisely what had just occurred to him. With a slight sigh hi made his decision and rose to his feet, clutching the item in his hand.

L turned back towards Light and with more calm than he was feeling he walked back over, and held the item out at Light. At the smile he received from Light he almost felt like going back to the box and pick more items just to see that smile again; he shook himself. He _was not_ a docile submissive, he refused to be... he couldn't be could he?

"I think this item has a friend," Light said still smiling; L immediately decided that he had been completely wrong about that smile, it was a smile of a predator not an angel.

"What."

"Oh yes, that definitely requires something else," Light replied.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" L sighed.

"Now why would I do that?" Light said, his smile broadening, "how else will you learn?"

L said nothing just turned and padded back over to the box, staring vaguely down at the contents, wondering just what Light could mean. Then he got it. Fairly obvious really, but not something he would willingly wear, but knowing Light he would end up wanting to again. Again L found he strangely didn't care; his curiosity was continuing to get the better of me.

L strode back to Light and brandished them at Light, almost daring him to try and give him another order. Light merely looked at what L was holding, rose and turned to place his chair back at the desk. L felt like screaming at him, but refrained because he had never screamed at anyone.

Suddenly Light was on him, arms encircling him and his lips claiming L's. All L's pent up anger melted away in an instant, and his hands nearly dropped what they were holding to the floor. Light pulled away and gently took the two items from him.

"If I am going to use these on you your clothes need to go," Light whispered.

* * *

A/N;

So does anyone want to have a guess at what the two items are?

A cookie to anyone who gets it right!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; So no-one guessed correctly I am afraid, so I suppose you all get cookies. I am nice like that! Some of you though will see your mentioned items turning up in the future at some point I assure you, but I won't tell you what those items are just yet!

I hope you enjoy the continuation of the lemon, and appreciate the speed of my update. Though I felt I had to get this chapter down before I evaded yet again.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9

L nodded in understanding and with shaking fingers pulled his shirt off over his head. He averted his eyes from Light, not wanting to see Light's intense gaze. He gulped in nervousness as his fingers moved to undo his jeans. He never got further though, as Light's arms suddenly pulled him close, a slow kiss gradually easing his nerves.

"Close your eyes," Light whispered as they pulled apart slightly, then he sighed as L continued to stare at him, "close your eyes, I'm not about to make you take off your clothes if you are going to look so nervous about it."

L smiled slightly, his eyes shining in slight relief as his eyelids finally fluttered closed.

"Don't move anywhere unless I tell you," Light whispered in L's ear. L nodded in understanding, a slight gasp escaping him as the soft, silken, feel of the blindfold travelled up his bare chest, barely an introduction to what was to come when Light finally used the feather on him. The feeling travelled steadily upwards and his tense nervousness finally left him, he felt himself relax and simply wait for whatever was to happen next. He felt safe, after all Light had never done anything against L's wishes, even if at times L hadn't quite known what he had let himself in for…

L's thoughts trailed off as the soft fabric finally settled round his eyes, he could feel his hair being tugged back as Light knotted it at the back of his head. He froze as Light's fingers suddenly ran over his face and brushed at the fabric over his eyes; somehow he felt more out of control now than he had when he had been chained to the bed. He grit his teeth as he bit back a moan, he didn't want Light to know just how much being in his power turned him on. Unfortunately Light was stood so close he had no hope of hiding it.

"What did I say about grinding your teeth?" Light whispered, running a thumb over L's lips as he caressed L's face. L's lips parted slightly and Light gasped as L's head shifted as his thumb entered L's mouth, "Well that is certainly an improvement."

Light stood there watching L suck and nip at his thumb, a small smile adorning his face. There were many things he could do to L, such as having him bound and gagged while writhing in ecstasy seemed a good one, but having L here like this right now seemed the best of the lot. His smile became a smirk then, "_we have time, I have to break him in gently after all," _Light thought.

Reluctantly Light withdrew his thumb and moved back slightly from L. He was surprised when L actually took a step towards him an arm rising. Light's punishment was swift.

"Naughty L," Light said, laughing quietly, before shifting and swatting L on the ass. L gasped and shifted back into position, his hands clenching before gradually relaxing. Light moved close to L, so his chest pressed up against L's bare back. Slowly Light slid his hands down L's chest, stopping to let his nails brush over L's nipples before continuing down, smiling as L groaned.

Light let his hands drift below L's waistline and cup the growing bulge that tented the fabric. L moaned his head falling back, as he actually pressed up into Light's hand. Light pulled back and slowly pulled down L's zipper, before pushing the trousers down so they pooled on the floor. Light grinned as he saw that once again L was wearing no underwear.

"You can step out of them," Light whispered, and kicked the jeans away as L raised first one foot and then the other.

L felt bereft as Light suddenly vanished from behind him, the loss of contact was immense without his sight to show him where Light had gone. He didn't move though, he was not about to lose that game again. Then L did something that made him blush in embarrassment, he giggled. Light had returned with the feather and ran in gently down L's nose.

He waited for the next sudden sweep of the feather but felt nothing; he strained his ears desperately trying to hear any noise from Light. The room was completely silent; he feared suddenly that Light had left him here alone.

Then the feather brushed against his cheek, caressing his face before running over his upper lip. L sighed in relief and sudden enjoyment. The path of the feather continued, leaving a tingling trail down L's chin, his neck. He shuddered as it brushed his neck, he had never known how sensitive he was there until that very moment. The course of the feather continued, the soft fronds brushing against L's nearly hairless chest and detouring towards, but not touching, his nipples. He sighed in slight disappointment.

"I wonder L," Light whispered, "are you ticklish?"

"I have no idea," L replied quite truthfully, no-one had ever tried before, and it was quite impossible to tickle yourself.

"Then we need to find out then don't we," Light said quietly, his statement said almost as if he was asking L. L nodded slightly.

Light gently took L by the hand and led him towards the bed, before directing L to lie down. For a long moment Light stared down at the scene, forcing himself to resist palming himself through his trousers. L lay on the bed, his mouth slightly open as he panted slightly, his black hair splayed across the crisp white of the pillow. The dark of the blindfold standing out even beneath L's hair. Light thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He sat down on the bed, and ran his fingers through the dark hair.

"So beautiful," Light said finally, he had to say it out loud. He watched L's cheeks colour from embarrassment, but he didn't try to fight Light on this.

Light reached for the feather again and softly trailed it across L's skin, making L gasp with each and every stroke across his flesh, his fingers clutching and digging and the sheets beneath him. Then quickly Light shifted and ran the feather along the underside of L's foot. L shrieked, truly _shrieked_ at the sudden sensation, his foot clenching and he jerked almost upright on the bed. Light smiled.

"It would appear you _are _ticklish," Light said, his tone betraying his sudden humour. He ran the feather over L's other foot and was rewarded with a whimper from L. Light considered whether to continue until L was a hysterical mess on the bed, but decided against it. He wanted to make L into a mess of an entirely different sort.

He ran the feather across L's feet one final time.

"Please no," L gasped, "no more."

"You gave me this to use on you," Light replied, running the feather up the inside of L's leg, "would you really want me to stop now?"

"I meant," L whispered, "please stop tickling me."

"I hadn't planned on tickling you again," Light murmured, "there are far more interesting things I can do with this."

At he finished speaking he ran the feather quickly along the underside of L's already straining erection. The long throaty moan from L made Light's own member twitch in response, his clothes were definitely becoming to restraining. He forced his attention back to L; he could wait just a couple minutes more.

L was quickly approaching his release, the feel of the feather across his skin and the loss of his vision made the situation all the more sensual. He arched up towards Light, leaning into the fleeting touches. As the feather twirled around the head of his erection collecting up the beads of precum that adorned the tip L could stand it no more.

"Please," L whispered.

"Then turn over and get on your hands and knees," Light ordered, his tone gentle.

Light watched L moving shakily to obey him as Light hurriedly stripped of his clothes, letting them pool in a heap on the floor. He was beginning to think that L could turn him into a voyeur, every position he assumed made Light think he was going to cum right then and there without ever having to touch himself, let alone thrust inside the body that was on show before him.

He settled on the bed behind L, quickly trailing sweet kisses on L's back, tasting the salty sweat on his lips. It surprised him that it didn't taste sweet. He leant back and admired the glowing red of his earlier handiwork, one hand casually stroking his long neglected erection. He shifted forward then and nipped and the glowing skin. L yelped in shock, twisting away almost automatically from Light. Light chuckled as he saw the circle of teeth marks in sharp relief of the skin behind. Yet another mark of ownership that adorned L's skin.

He squeezed both globes of L's ass with his hand, hearing in delight the groan of pleasure from L. Slowly he spread them apart and was surprised when L buried his head in the pillows in embarrassment, the area now on display to Light twitching revealing L's hidden tension. Light smiled wickedly and leaned forward. He flicked his tongue out and let it run up the entirety of L's ass.

L shuddered above him, a strangled moan resounding from underneath the pillow. Light continued his ministrations to L's hole, dipping his tongue through the ring of quivering muscle briefly before continuing to lap at L eagerly, his hands continuing to squeeze at L's spread cheeks.

As he pointed his tongue and pushed in to taste L once more, L thrust back towards him moaning heartily as he threw his head back, the blindfold still firmly in place around his eyes. Light squeezed harder at the already abused flesh of L's ass and let his fingernails come into play, but the added sensation only made L push back harder.

L's reaction to this made Light decide it was time to start something new. He shifted away and sat back on the bed, his legs sliding between L's, before his arms went around L and pulled him back almost onto his lap. Light forced L to stop moving just as the tip of his erection pressed at L's damp entrance.

"I can get the lube if you-" Light began, but was cut off as L forced himself down onto Light's erection, seating himself fully in Light's lap with Light buried completely inside him. L gave a small cry, a cry tinged with pleasure and pain, his head falling back onto Light's shoulder.

"Don't expect any sympathy from me in the morning if you can't walk properly," Light groaned, rolling his hips upwards to shift somewhat deeper into L.

"You were going too slowly," L gasped, rising up ever so slightly before slipping back down. Light groaned in pleasure.

"Don't tempt me to give you a lesson in patience," Light retorted, thrusting up so he applied pressure to L's prostate.

"Ugh," L moaned, almost in relief as he finally had the contact he had been yearning for. It energised his legs and he managed to lift himself up so he was almost kneeling before impaling himself back onto Light. He forced himself up once more, even as the pleasure rolled through him, his mind successfully ignoring the pain such harsh treatment was creating. L was grateful when Light began to meet his movements his hands rising to steady L's hips.

He found himself suddenly sat back on Light's lap, Light's thrusts shallow, just enough to grind into L's prostate and make the Detective see points of light appear in his vision. A warm hand suddenly tightened around his member pumping him in time to Light's thrusts. His breathy moans were cut off as Light's mouth found his, and L finally came; his body tensing in Light's lap and forcing Light to follow him over the edge. They broke apart both panting heavily as Light's arms encircled L.

L shakily raised a hand to remove the blindfold then paused, his indecision evident.

"You can take it off," Light sighed, kissing the side of L's neck, once more tasting L's skin.

L wrenched the blindfold off and stared blearily at Light, his arousal was still evident in his eyes. Light smiled kindly down at L.

"So do you think you chose well?" Light asked. L blushed, then nodded slightly.

..

The next two days were lost in a haze of planning for the capture of Higuchi and a maelstrom of pleasurable assaults on their senses as Light introduced L to far more and made the detective moan in ecstasy many times a night.

Finally it came to the operation of the final stage of their plan.

…

Together they raced up to the roof and into the waiting helicopter; they needed to catch up with the others. As L started up the helicopter and brought the engines online Light reached over and pulled the detective into a hurried but passionate kiss, their worry over the outcome of this mission making both of them need the closeness to the other. Behind them Watari rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

L pushed Light away shakily, giving Light a small smile before turning back to the controls. He wondered whether that would be the last kiss, the last intimate moment he would truly share with Light. He forced himself to continue on with this, whatever the outcome he refused to be depressed. It had been worth it no matter what.

The helicopter rose into the air, before flying off into the night over the illuminated city.

* * *

To be continued I assure you... This is not the end.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Well here we have yet another chapter of Constant Temptation. Seriously, does anyone know quite where this story is coming from; because I don't know how I am writing so fast... I can't believe I have written another chapter so soon.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Light reached for the book in L's hand, L handing it to him without complaint, he too wanted to see the Shinigami everyone was freaking out about. He sat back in his seat both hands closing around the slim black tome.

It hit him.

Thoughts and memories sliced through his brain and flashed before his eyes, he was Kira. He _was _Kira. He was. KIRA!

KIRA! KIRA! THE GOD OF THE NEW WORLD! KIRA! KIRA!

Light exalted in the return of his memories, gradually returning back to the real world. Light could hear someone screaming and realised it must be himself. He forced himself to calm, glancing at L to see the Detective looking at him with worry.

"Sorry about that," Light said quickly, easily masking his inner emotions once more, "It's just seeing something so unlikely…"

"Of course, I understand Light," L replied, turning back with a small sigh to the scene playing out in front of them.

With hurried movements Light enacted his so long awaited for finale to his plan, writing in swift strokes Higuchi's full name on the scrap of Death Note paper hidden inside his watch. He sat back to wait for the man to meet his doom, murmuring to L his intentions of checking the names in the note with the criminals who had died. Only 40 seconds more and he would be safe.

Light barely noticed as Higuchi died in such an embarrassing manner he was so elated at finally becoming owner of the Death Note once more. He felt like clutching the book to his chest and never let it go again, but he resisted, that would have been quite beneath him.

A flash of memory rose before his eyes, L writhing in ecstasy beneath him tied to the bed. Light gasped quietly, how could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten THAT! He almost felt like screaming once more, this was NOT part of the plan. Beginning a relationship with L had never been part of the plan. He took a shuddering gasp of air, forcing himself to settle, now was not the time to think about this.

...

Light barely said anything on the way back to the Headquarters, only giving L token responses to his questions. All Light wanted right now was to get as far away from L as possible. L was his nemesis after all, despite what had occurred Light knew he had to continue on with his plan else it would all be for nothing. He had to prevail.

The afternoon past into evening; the slow monotony of the investigation team discussing the rules of the Death Note the only 'entertainment'. Light felt Rem's eyes stray to him in question more than once. He hated her, oh how he hated her, but she was going to die soon and take all of Light's problems with her. He felt his stomach clench at that description of L. He sighed once more; he really needed time to think, being surrounded by all these people and with L glancing to him so regularly… it was distracting. He refused to contemplate the relationship right now, it was still too much to take in. He needed to be alone, so the chain needed to go. He looked up and finally began to argue for his release.

…

Light smiled in victory less than half an hour later as the chain fell from his wrist, L not looking up at him. He was free from L, he turned on his heel and followed his father out of the building, wanting space at last from L. He would even take the company of his father for now.

"It will be so nice to have you at home Light," he father said suddenly. Light nodded slightly in reply, it was all L's fault that this beast of a man still walked around alive. "I was beginning to worry you were in some form of disgusting relationship with L towards the end."

"Of course not," Light replied, his fingers tensed wanting to tear the man's eyes from his sockets, how dare he insult L and him! How dare he even exist! Light blinked at the thought, but forced it down wondering just why he felt so horrendously guilty on the drive home.

…

"So he really has gone," L whispered as Wammy re-entered the room, thankfully the shinigami Rem was not present, "he really has become Kira once more… and it would seem he does not care for me anymore."

Wammy placed a hand on L's shoulder. Contrary to popular belief Wammy cared not one iota for justice, he would just do whatever would make L happy. L shuddered in his chair then turned and buried his head in the front of Watari's shirt. His silent tears soaked through the fabric quickly. Wammy held his ward close to him, wondering just how he could do something to fix this.

"I don't know what to do Wammy," L whispered.

Wammy pulled L closer, forcing his own tears back. He knew he had to do something; he couldn't stand to see L like this.

…

Light paced his darkened room as he silently organised everything in his head, first focusing on all L knew about the Death Note and the case, ensuring that he had not been undermined by Higuchi too badly. He was relieved to find he had not, he grinned slightly in relief as he sat down on the bed staring out at the falling rain. His plan would still work.

Then he shifted his thoughts to a more personal level, towards those tantalising thoughts that had so dogged him since his return to strength

"_So I began a relationship with L did I?"_ Light thought smiling, it made sense in some ways, he had always known L was a hidden submissive, always acting so brusquely, and yet always so dependent on others despite all views to the contrary. Light chuckled then stopped himself. He realised in sudden shock that he had undermined himself; he had _told_ L his back story, his hidden life. He went cold with anger at himself and over sudden fear of what the future could hold. With that information L would have known he was Kira, even without the Death Note. Why hadn't L raised his percentage or said anything?

Light thought back hurriedly through the memories in his head, searching desperately for information. He found it.

_(flashback)_

"_I love you Light," L confessed, "I have realised I don't care if you are Kira. I love you either way. I will still investigate of course, but I won't hand you over to the police if I find out you __are__ Kira. Either way Light, you have won. I have fallen for you and even if it proves to be my eventual downfall and death, I just don't care."_

_The tears shone brightly on L's cheeks as he sat shaking slightly on Light's lap. Light knew with absolute certainty that L was telling him the truth. He knew the man far too well for L to ever be able to safely lie to him…_

_(End of flashback)_

Light felt his chest clench as those words hit home. Then in one all mighty rush of hormones and emotions his feelings for L, which he had so long tried to deny today, spilled over him, scorching through his brain and out his mouth in a silent scream of grief.

He fell back onto the bed and curled up, his hands over his head as his silent tears fell, mouth still open in a silent scream. He was going to lose another lover, and this time it was by his own hand. He could see no way out of this, even if L was on his side Rem would kill them because of Misa, Misa couldn't be killed because Rem would know. Light curled up tighter, reaching up to pull a pillow into his arms, trying desperately to believe it was L. For once he felt like the one in need of protection and a guardian.

Gradually his deep, shuddering, silent sobs ceased and he fell into a fitful slumber, his face still portraying the deep grief that still scored his soul.

…

Light awoke suddenly as a clap of lightening broke the sky outside, and the thunder rumbled through the house. He sighed slightly and glanced at the clock, it was one o'clock in the morning; he had been asleep for a mere two hours. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to ease the soreness that he still felt from his fallen tears. He had not cried like this even when he had heard of his lover's death, but now over L he did. It merely severed to reinforce his absolute love for L, the sheer force of his emotions this time, he gasped as this thought made his heart clench.

He needed to see L, needed to feel L beneath him once more. The future could wait, he needed L right now. Needed to know what he felt was real.

"And I just walked out on him without saying anything." Light breathed in horror, "oh no." Of all the things to do in a relationship such as this, that possibly could be one of the worst. He had left L with no explanation whatsoever.

Light geared into action, forcing on a raincoat and a pair of shoes. He opened the sliding door in his room, glaring out at the rain before stepping out onto the balcony and carefully closing the door. Rain immediately soaked him, even through the raincoat it was coming down that heavily. He carefully jumped down to the ground, just managing to land correctly even as his feet slipped on the grass. He fell forward, grass and mud adorning his trousers. He didn't care, it would probably have washed off by the time he eventually arrived at the Headquarters, for once his appearance wasn't a problem or a concern.

He pushed himself up and made his way out onto the street, he had to get out of the garden before anyone in the house came to investigate. He _could not_ get caught. He knew he was being impulsive, endangering not only his world plan, but his own life, but L's words still echoed in his mind.

_Either way Light you have won_.

He ran down the street and began his long journey towards the building where he knew L was.

A minute later he came to a shuddering halt, his way was blocked by a black car, an all too familiar black car.

"Yagami Light, please get in," Watari's face suddenly appeared as the driver's window slid down.

Haltingly Light slipped into the car, grateful to get out of the driving rain, he was already having to fight back shivers. He wondered whether he should be grateful to be in Watari's company however.

"How did you know?" Light asked, staring wide eyed at L's guardian. It was quite to shock to think his impulsive actions had been predicted.

Watari didn't answer Light's question however, he asked one of his own.

"What are your intentions towards my ward?"

Light gaped, how was he supposed to answer that?

"I," Light began, "I don't know, I only know I love him." Light was nearly mumbling by the end, he knew his reply sounded absolutely pathetic. He glanced up at Watari, the old man was smiling at him fondly in the mirror.

"Correct answer Light-kun," Watari said smiling, "anything other than that worry, and sudden concern and indecision, and I would have tossed you out of the car."

For the second time in his life Light was made speechless in the back of a car, staring in surprise at Watari as the car began to move away.

"Thank you," Light managed eventually, absolutely truthfully. He was beginning to have the greatest respect for this gentle, older man who seemed to always know what was needed, even ahead of L.

"I am merely doing what is best for L," Watari replied.

…

L was lying despondently on the bed staring at the ceiling, he had passed through the silent crying stage; he wondered just what to do next. Complete this case, which apart from cake had been the one joy in his life… or let Light continue on his way, even if that would mean his death. L knew he couldn't capture Light, not any more, his emotions were too snarled and he cared too much for Light to capture him. The hardest part would be pretending to Light that he didn't know he was Kira; that he just suspected.

L started at the gentle knock on the door, Wammy never knocked; there had never been a need. L rose from the bed and sidled over to the door. He opened it a crack and stared out, then opened it wide at the vision of a soaked through Light stood shivering on the other side.

"Light?" L gasped.

"I missed you," Light whispered, smiling at L even as water continued to drip from his hair to the floor.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; Well after the plot of the last chapter where do you think I will be going here..

Thank you to all you lovely readers as well! I never imagined this story would reach 100 reviews, I feel so happy :D

Please read and review! I would love to know how long people want this night to be.

* * *

Chapter 11

L stared at Light for a brief moment his expression unreadable, then hesitantly reached out with both hands and pulled him forcibly into the room. The door closed with a resounding click behind them.

"I thought you didn't want to be around me," L whispered, his voice was weak, "you couldn't leave my presence fast enough earlier." His hands still gripped Light's wet shirt, as if letting him go would mean he would leave

"I'm sorry L," Light sighed, he drew L into a hug, one hand running through L's hair, "I shouldn't have done that, it was so wrong of me. I was just so happy that I was no longer suspected; I wasn't thinking. I won't leave you, at least not willingly, again."

L could hear the truth in Light's words, well the words that mattered, and he sighed in relief, but he felt a momentary bout of worry at Light's assertion of not being Kira, was he still not trusted? He forced himself to relax, Light had come back to him, Kira he may be, but he had come back to him. Justice be damned, L decided. For a brief moment all was silent, both holding tightly onto the other, L's hands twisted into Light's shirt as Light held him close.

"You're soaking wet," L commented suddenly smiling up at Light, pulling away, then he took Light by the hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. Light let him, smiling happily at L, the Detective was far different than he could ever have imagined. Light realised he truly did love L, and so he decided to let his partner have control for now. He trusted L now, after all a submissive was unlikely to fight back against a Dominant, well at least a Dominant that took good care of them. Light intended to _always_ take good care of L.

L's hands moved gently over Light removing the sodden clothing, a blush colouring his cheeks as Light said nothing, but merely watched his movements, aiding slightly whenever necessary. Light stood naked in front of L and waited patiently for his next move, he smiled kindly when he realised L had run out of ideas, even as his hands ran up Light's chest. Light caught L's hands and laid soft kisses upon them, deciding now was the time to take back control. Slowly he took one of L's fingers into his mouth before releasing it, his attention turning to L's offending clothes. They definitely had to go.

"Strip," Light commanded; his voice firm even while his gaze was gentle. He was prepared to let L off if he froze, but L didn't. With brisk movements L tugged the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, his gaze averted from Light as he pulled off his jeans his burgeoning erection coming into sight; he nearly stumbled in his haste to remove them before throwing them across the room glaring at them in annoyance for slowing him down.

His annoyance shattered as a hand suddenly wrapped around his cock and pumped him hard, twice. His hands shot up to grasp Light's arms as he thrust into Light's hand, a groan slipping from his mouth.

Light gasped in pleasure, he had never expected L to respond so fervently to his unexpected touch. He twisted his hand round, forcing L to follow or suddenly find himself in agony, before resuming his earlier activities his grip tightening. L cried out incoherently, his head falling back to rest on Light's shoulder as Light's other hand rose to squeeze and roll his nipples.

Light bent his head and whispered in L's ear, forcing L to meet his eyes, before murmuring his want to dominate L, make him scream in pleasure and pass out in ecstasy; he whispered all the things he could do to L and everything he could use. Light felt his own arousal build at the shock that blossomed in L's eyes even as L's desire overwhelmed him and made him thrust up into Light's hand.

"Well," Light asked his motions ceasing, "Is that what you want?"

L had been momentarily shaken by Light's sudden increase in force, even if it had been pleasurable. He had thought through his haze that perhaps Kira had come just to take advantage of him, but then Light asked that question, Light again worried about what he wanted, worried about whether he had gone too far, and L gave in completely. Even now the care Light had shown him remained; the person he loved was still there, even if the force behind that care had increased.

"Yes," L cried, a hand rising to pull Light into a kiss, letting Light's hands move where they will on his body, every touch bringing him closer to the edge.

"However that doesn't change the fact that you are still covered in cold water," L added shakily as they broke apart, it _was_ true Light's skin was extremely cold to the touch. L moaned in displeasure as Light's hand released him, precum glistening alongside the rain on Light's fingers.

"Then perhaps you should do something about that L," Light whispered, running a finger down L's cheek. L stared up at Light in a silent plea to be pushed that final distance over the edge, he had been so very close. Light shook his head slightly running a finger over L's lips.

Light forced back a smile as L's pleading look became more like silent begging, made worse as Light squeezed the base of L's erection, taking him well and truly away from release. L sighed despondently as he realised that Light was never going to let him come without L following Light's commands. He took one of Light's hands in his own and led him over to the shower; this had been his original plan after all. Anyone as soaked as Light had been needed to get warm; a shower was the best option.

The water pounded down on them both, L soon becoming as wet as Light, he reached for the wash cloth. His hand was batted away and Light was once again kissing him, hands gripping and squeezing his ass. L brought his arms around Light; fingers caressing Light's back and down to his hip.

"I thought you-" L began as they final broke apart to breathe.

"I wanted to be warm, not washed," Light said kindly, "washing now would be a waste of time-" Light's gaze raked down L's wet body, "-I can think of far better ways to use the time."

Even in the warmth of the shower Light saw L blush, even as he bit back a hesitant smile. Light loved it when L tried to hide just how much he was able to arouse him with a word or a slight touch.

"Turn around and place your hands against the wall," Light ordered.

L moved to obey, his teeth biting further into his lip as Light pressed against his back pushing him down until his back was horizontal. His eyes closed in anticipation as Light leaned over him.

"Do you remember the safe word from before?" Light asked, L's eyes shot open in surprise even as his arousal grew at the further realisation that this was _his _Light. That he mattered to Light.

"Yes," L whispered, nodding his head in affirmation.

"I suppose I should have expected that. Well I have a new one for you," Light whispered, "Say red if you feel it's gone too far and I will stop, absolutely and completely. If you just feel uncomfortable or need to pause say orange. I will expect a rational explanation or I will continue on regardless. Oh and pride isn't a valid reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes," L replied, somehow needing _two_ safe words made him feel safer and yet more nervous all at the same time.

"Make sure you remember them, though I suspect I don't need to tell you that," Light said kindly a hand running through L's sodden hair. Then he moved away.

L tensed as Light pulled back, whatever Light had been planning was about to happen now. "I suspect my IQ is still higher than yours Light so I expect I can remember them," L chuckled, he might give in to Light in some ways, but he would never give in to Light with all of them.

Light trailed two fingers down L's back, smiling at the defiance of L's tone, skimming them through the water that ran in rivulets across L's skin, debating whether to do what he so wished to do to L. He thought back over how L had reacted to everything he had done in the past and smiled, it was unlikely L would ever complain about this.

His fingers ran down the curve of L's ass, and he paused, waiting until he heard L's gasp of understanding about what was about to befall him, before plunging them both into L, immediately setting up a steady rhythm and curving his fingers to grind into L's prostate not giving L a single second to adjust to the presence of his fingers within him. He delighted in the gasps and moans of pleasure his forceful actions elicited out of L. The moment L began to meet his motions and push back Light added a third finger, spreading his fingers apart inside L before continuing to press against L's prostate.

L was moaning now, his renewed pleasure evident, Light found he was biting his own lip just like L had been earlier, the sounds of L crying out in pleasure because of _his_ actions made him feel as though he could cum just from that. Light frowned suddenly as one of L's hands drifted down and moved towards his erection, Light pressed down harder than before into L's prostate; L's hand spasmed in pleasure in mid air. Light's fingers stilled, buried deep inside L.

"Don't you even think about it," Light growled, "put your hand back on the wall right now or I stop."

L's hand returned to the wall even as he gave a small _whimper _of disappointment. That small sound broke what remained of Light's self control, he had never imagined L would ever whimper; he pulled his fingers roughly out of L and thrust his own erection deep into the quivering body before him. He moaned as he was finally engulfed in the tight heat of L's ass, wondering absently why he would ever want to be anywhere else.

L groaned in pleasure, the harsh pain of the entry barely registering on his mind, his fingers clawed at the wall for support as his body pushed up against it by the force of Light's entry into him, Light's hands grabbing his waist to steady him.

It seemed an age for L that Light stayed motionless inside him, he could hear Light's small groans of his own pleasure in his ear as Light rested his head against his shoulder. L realised that despite all the force Light was showing he was still waiting for L to say he was ready.

"Waiting for you to move really does ruin the moment," L gasped, hoping his words would have the desired affect. They did, Light pulled out of him only to thrust back in, pressing hard against L's prostate and forcing the Detective even harder against the wall, L's erection pressed almost painfully into the tiles.

"Do you really want me to take you so roughly, this is your first time without lubricant," Light growled into L's ear, he definitely sounded annoyed at L's goading even through his own arousal.

"Yes," L almost cried out in response. He felt Light's hands twitch against him; it was obvious Light had not expected L to actually reply to the question. "If you ask me again whether I am sure," L continued, "that's what will make me want to stop."

He heard Light chuckle into his ear, before Light bit his earlobe slightly. Light's hands left his hips and grabbed L's hands, pressing them into the wall above his head. Then Light began to move, he drove into L with as much force as he could muster, giving L absolutely no relief as he speed up, ensuring he ground into the spot that would make L scream, well make L scream _louder._ For L was screaming now, his exultant cries echoing in the small room as he pressed down with equal vigour onto Light.

Light knew why L wanted this, it was his way of knowing Light was truly here, that Light was not about to leave him, but all his thoughts ceased as L tightened around him as he came, releasing onto the tiles of the shower crying out Light's name hoarsely. Light, who had been close to the edge himself was pushed over it, whispering "L," into L's ear.

For a brief moment they stayed vertical, then as one their legs buckled and they fell to the floor of the shower, both collapsing to lean on the shower wall as warm water continued to cascade over them. L hissed slightly as he turned to face Light, stopping part way as Light rested a hand on his arm, then Light shifted him forward and inspected L's ass. Light frowned, his forceful behaviour had hurt L, but L had said he wanted it. However it did mean Light's plans for the rest of the evening were now unlikely, he didn't want to hurt L further.

"I'm sor-," Light began, but was stopped as L placed a hand over his mouth.

"I _asked_ you to," L whispered, "so don't apologise. It weakens your position as a Dominant if you keep apologising anyway."

"Only because I care for you," Light replied, a hand running through L's hair, "only because I love you."

L collapsed back into Light's arms, allowing himself to be held close, L refused to cry in relief. That would have been so pathetic he knew, particularly now. Instead he chose to revel in having Light here, in knowing that even though he was Light's, Light was also _his. _He knew that Light would want to stop here now that L was hurt, but L was not about to let him, he wanted more.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; So here we see a continuation of the events of the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy! Yes, that does mean more lemony goodness :)

Please read and review. Seriously your continued interest really does make me write faster.

* * *

Chapter 12

L steadfastly followed Light back into the bedroom, Light had offered to carry him but L had shrugged him off. He knew if he showed he was in discomfort then Light would definitely not let them do more, but L was forced to admit Light was probably right; he could feel the ache in his ass increasing even now. He forced himself to ignore it, instead focusing on the gorgeous sight before him.

Light was stood towelling at his hair, nothing standing between his body and L's very interested gaze. L smiled and crept up behind Light, his own towel lying forgotten on the floor. He laid gentle kisses on Light's lower back, his hand running over the smooth skin, before Light was turning to face him. A hand gripped L's hair, gently drawing him up into a searing kiss, Light finally drawing away to smile down at L, the hand running through L's hair. L smiled back in absolute happiness, he could see no trace of the gaze he had known as Kira, back before Light's internment.

L leant and laid soft kisses on Light's neck, his arms encircling Light. Light's hand rested on L's head, and Light's acceptance of L's actions spurred L on to do more. Tentatively he tried to back Light towards the bed, two firm hands that suddenly gripped his shoulders stopped him.

"What are you trying to do L?" Light asked, "after what we just did you can't possibly want more. I won't give in to your demands, you are hurt."

"I," L sighed, "I know that, but please Light?"

Light sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling L carefully into his lap.

"I am not about to let you hurt yourself more," Light said calmly, staring into L's large black eyes; they were making it very difficult for Light to resist taking L again, that had been his initial plan after all, but there was no way he was going to do so now.

"I know that. That was not what I was asking for," L whispered, he wondered if he had the nerve to carry out his next move. He decided he most definitely did. L slid of Light's lap towards the floor until he was kneeling at Light's feet, he couldn't fail to notice the sudden flush of arousal this caused in Light. L looked up at Light in question, he found he couldn't quite voice what he wanted to do, he was still surprised he had thought of it, but then it had been so good when Light had done it to him.

Light's hands were suddenly entangled in his hair and L found himself raised slightly into a kiss. His hands twitched on Light's knees, as Light successfully found all the sensitive places in his mouth that left L gasping and unable to fight back. He fell forward slightly towards Light, as Light's legs parted the kiss finally ended, a silent motion of acceptance.

L collapsed back onto his knees a momentary stab of pain making him grimace, his face flushed as his gaze travelled down Light's body. He knew Light was casually watching him too. He leaned closer and began to kiss Light's inner thigh, surprised at the happy gasp he caused. Slowly L made his way towards his goal, before finally he was unable to ignore it any longer. L eyed Light's erection critically, wondering just how it managed to fit in him, it certainly explained the pain he was feeling now. Pain he had almost begged for he conceded.

He looked up at Light and frowned slightly at the slightly patronising look Light was giving him. He flicked his tongue out and ran it up the underside of Light's erection, a hand rising to wrap firmly around the base as he began to lap at the tip. L kept his gaze steadfastly locked with Light's, almost oblivious to his own actions as he watched for Light's reactions. There was nothing, Light kept his gaze locked firmly with L's the only signs of Light's definite interest in L's actions his sudden increase in breathing and his erection twitching in L's grasp.

L got the message loud and clear, Light was letting him do this yes, but if L wanted to get a reaction out of Light he was going to have to try much harder. L wasn't about to disappoint; he looked away from Light at last, as he slowly took Light's erection into his mouth. He let his tongue explore every crevice of it as it filled his mouth, wanting to taste every part. Reluctantly he pulled back as he felt himself begin to gag, and once more began to lap at Light's slit tasting the precum already gathered there, swirling around the tip before dipping underneath the foreskin. It was this that gave L his first groan from Light; he repeated the action, smiling slightly, and was rewarded with another pleasured sound.

Light groaned happily as L's tongue worked on him, he resisted the urge to force L's head down onto him and instead moaned once more in bliss. He continued to watch L attend to him, groaning once more as L's hand gripped him tightly before L rubbed his cheek against Light's cock. L glanced up at Light as he did this and smiled, his own eyes dilated in arousal in being the one giving the other pleasure for once.

L let one hand drift downward and cupped Light's balls, before squeezing gently, massaging them in his hand as he once more engulfed Light's erection in the warm, wet heat of his mouth. L gave a strangled gasp as Light suddenly bucked up when L gave a particularly hard squeeze to his balls. L struggled to control his gag reflex, and in impulse he sucked hard at Light's length. This seemed to completely break apart Light's self control and fingers tangled tightly in L's hair almost shoving L forwards, it was obvious Light wanted to completely enter L's mouth, yet was resisting.

L sucked once more at Light and hummed in delight at the happy sigh that caused, humming again as Light's fingers tightened even further in his hair at the sensation. L let himself sink down lower gradually taking all of Light into his mouth, wanting to give Light what he so desired, his nose brushed against the wiry hair at Light's base. He inhaled deeply through his nose, feeling Light's erection brushing against the back of his throat. He tried to swallow and Light moaned above him, louder than before, as he was pushed even further down L's throat.

If Light didn't know L, he would never have believed this was L's first time at this, particularly as L was now taking Light _completely_ into his mouth again and again, his tongue flicking out to taste him briefly, before L's head lowered once more onto him, one hand massaging Light's thigh. As L's eyes met his, Light knew he was close to the edge, the look of delight in L's eyes, at being able to do this to Light, driving Light mad.

L seemed to realise Light was close and sucked and massaged Light harder, his teeth grazing slightly along the length before him. L took Light completely into his mouth once more, pulling back just in time as Light gave a strangled cry above him, fingers tensing in L's hair as he pulled the Detective towards him once more, his cum pulsing into L's mouth.

L swallowed hurriedly as he finally got to taste Light, sucking gently as he was pushed slightly back down. For the first time in his life he found he actually liked the taste of something bitter, he pulled gratefully away though as Light's hands released him, the last burst of Light's release adorning his chin.

L gazed up at Light, smiling at the look of happy, unfocused, pleasure Light was almost glowing with. One of Light's hands rose absently to L's chin and brushed at the mess, removing it with gentle strokes. L caught the hand as it moved away and slowly lapped at it, erasing all traces of Light's cum from the digits. As he released the hand it returned once more and caressed his cheek, turning his face up towards Light.

"You have no idea what you do to me L," Light whispered, smiling down at L.

"I think I have just gained a fair idea," L replied returning the smile, attempting to ignore the arousal he had gained from his activities, he was content just to be as he was now. L leaned into Light's caress. He frowned as Light's hand shifted and moved to his arm.

"Up onto the bed L," Light said quietly, then smiled as L's problem came into view as he rose unsteadily to his feet, not meeting Light's gaze. Light quickly shifted so he was leaning back against the pillows and held an arm out towards L. A moment later L was sat in his arms, his head thrown back against Light's shoulder as Light's hands moved across his body and forced him once more towards the edge, L could only hope that this time Light would not leave him teetering on the brink. L knew he would scream if Light was that cruel.

"I foresee a problem Light," L gasped, just before all coherent thought failed, each word was forced out between slight pants, "each time we do this to each other, one of us gets aroused; we could end up going in circles."

"That won't be a problem," Light replied, "I am too tired to want to do anything more now, even if doing this to you is very enjoyable for me… speaking of which you are far too coherent." As he said this Light twisted his hand rather more forcibly than usual around L's erection his fingers pinching at L's pert nipples; L did scream, but it was not for being left on the edge.

…

L was sore, that was his first thought as he woke, besides a background feeling of contentment after the night before. Not only sore he realised, but stiff, every muscle ached. He didn't even want to contemplate getting out of bed, uncharacteristically he sighed in annoyance and ducked under the covers. It was then he noticed he was alone in the bed, he peeked out from under the covers, one eye hastily searching the room. Light was nowhere to be seen. L swallowed unhappily and let the covers fall back over his uncovered eye. He had always woken up before Light, so the lack of Light now was rather worrying.

L didn't have long to worry however as suddenly he heard the clank of china from the corridor and the door slowly creaked open, he peeked out again and smiled. Light was gradually backing into the room carrying a laden tray, surprisingly not in a suit but pyjama bottoms.

Light halted as he turned towards the bed and saw the large, black eye peeking out at him surrounded by the white crisp sheets. Sometimes L was just too cute. He forced himself back into motion, kneeling down next to the bed and placing the tray on the floor. The eye shifted from him to the contents and back up again.

"Good morning L," Light whispered, raising a hand and stroking the place where he presumed L's head to be. He laughed when L gave a distinctly muffled reply; he pulled the sheet away from L's face, "what was that?"

"You brought cake," L said quietly, "not even Watari lets me have cake for breakfast."

"I did wonder why he frowned when I put it on the tray," Light replied, "you know if you are going to eat it you are going to have to sit up."

"No."

Light blinked at L's reply, it was completely out of character, particularly as L had just pulled the sheet over his head again.

"L," Light said in a warning tone, he wondered if he would have to deal with L like this all day. It would be interesting to see how the investigation team would take it.

"No," L whispered, once more revealing his face, "I ache enough lying down, I don't want to see how bad it will be when I sit up… at least not right now."

"I did warn you," Light sighed reaching for the cake, L said nothing in reply just closed his eyes. A moment later Light murmured, "Open wide L."

"What?" L asked opening his eyes to look at Light in confusion, then he smiled; Light was proffering a fork laden with cake. L opened his mouth and a couple seconds later was happily chewing on the soft cake. L found he began to blush slightly the more cake Light offered him to eat, the kindly expression on Light's face making this seem all too intimate.

…

When Light carried him in his arms to the investigation room, for the first time L found he didn't want to complain about it, to do so would have been churlish, Light was always just thinking of him.

Light carefully deposited L into his chair, then stayed lingering over L as he laid kisses against L's neck working towards his mouth. Finally Light claimed L's mouth, smiling as L moaned into the kiss.

"L, my son has gone missing, have-."

L and Lights heads whipped round to the door as it banged open, both stared in horror at who entered.

There could be no doubt that Soichiro had seen them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; You know me I never leave you wonderful people hanging on a cliff hanger for long!

I hope you enjoy this very plotty chapter; from here on in it all becomes completely AU.

Oh, and I have a forum available on my profile that you can go to and tell me of one-shots and pairings you would like me to write about (mine tend to want to become multi-chapter fics…) or just pop over if you want to leave a random comment or two about anything really. As long as you mention Death Note at some point… :-P

Right I will stop chatting, well typing, now.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 13

L and Light stared in horror at the sight before them, Soichiro looked livid. Then Soichiro was storming across the large space towards them, muttering insults and vicious comments, only just audible to the two shocked young men. Light backed away and L saw he was almost shaking as he leant against the desk behind him, to see Light in such a way terrified L, and drove him to act.

L rose quickly to his feet, hissing slightly in pain, and stood between Light and Soichiro, there was no way he was going to let Soichiro near Light; and L knew he was no passive submissive. L would only be submissive to Light and no-one was going to tear them apart, _no-one and nothing_. L heard Light gasp behind him as he stood in Soichiro's way.

"I have come to take my son back to his family L," Soichiro spat, "you can't stop me."

"I know all about what you have done in the past," L replied quietly, "don't think that I will let you take Light. He isn't going anywhere he doesn't want to go, and I know he doesn't want to go with you."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Soichiro said disdainfully, "you are just as corrupted as he is."

Soichiro started forward, his intention obvious. L readied himself to fight back, it was quite evident Light was the one in need of protection now, the heavy breathing he could hear from behind him telling him of Light's fear. If Light was upset about L's sudden change of stance… well he could punish L later. L glared at Soichiro.

There was the sudden sound of a gun being cocked and it certainly didn't come from Soichiro or L.

"If you take another step Yagami-san I am afraid I will be forced to take action," Watari stated, L's constant guardian moving swiftly up behind Soichiro and placing the weapon very, very close to Soichiro's head, "I really don't like people like you, so closed minded about everything, so dependent on tradition, and doing things that way just because they have always been done that way. It strikes me of stupidity."

"You have no idea what you are on about, you have no son," Soichiro replied.

"Just because I am not related to L by blood doesn't mean I don't consider him my son," Watari replied quietly, his gaze flitting to L then back to Soichiro.

All the fight went out of L as he took in what Watari had said, he had never truly understood how Watari felt about their relationship.

"I am still his father," Soichiro said woodenly, "I have the right to take him home with me."

All L's want to fight came back in a rush, Light was going nowhere.

"How old are you Light?" L asked suddenly, his voice ringing out into the room, his gaze still fixed on Soichiro.

"Eighteen," Light replied, his voice confident even if he wasn't.

"Then Light doesn't have to go anywhere with you Soichiro," L said staring defiantly at Soichiro, using the man's first name to cause a deliberate insult.

"This is Japan L, or had you forgotten?" Soichiro replied just as harshly, despite the gun levelled at his head, "People come of age at twenty not eighteen. Light is coming with me."

L actually laughed then.

"I hadn't forgotten this country is Japan, but this building definitely _isn't_ Japan," L explained smiling, "this building was designated under international law an _embassy_. This building is effectively the territory of the United Kingdom, and that means Light doesn't have to go anywhere. He is considered _adult_ in the eyes of the UK, and UK law applies to anyone on its territory not just its citizens. You can't have him."

Soichiro stared at L, it was obvious he had no idea what L was on about.

"In other words," L said calmly, "get out of my building, you are definitely trespassing."

For a moment Soichiro looked as if he was about to fight back, then Watari 'accidentally' pressed the gun into the side of the enraged man's head. Soichiro turned on his heel and stalked out.

"I will escort him out, and cancel his access," Watari said glancing at L, before hurrying after Soichiro Yagami.

L didn't move, he was in too much shock from doing something so forceful, the last time he had done anything like this was when he had calmly announced who he was to Light. This had been a whole lot worse, he took a shuddering breath; he so hated talking to people face to face. L started as Light's arm wrapped around him, his head falling to L's shoulder.

"Thank you," Light whispered, "thank you."

"I might be submissive Light," L whispered, "but I find I am also extremely possessive. I am not about to let you be taken away by someone so _evil_. Definitely an example of the justice system being abused…"

L trailed off, well he couldn't continue as his face was suddenly tilted up and Light was claiming his lips once more.

This whole exchange was silently observed by Rem, who had returned to the room only moments after Soichiro had entered.

…

L had quietly insisted that the team should be informed of their relationship now, and that they should explain just why Soichiro was no longer present. It went better than either of them expected; it turned out the others had worked it out almost as soon as it began and had worked to conceal the relationship from Soichiro.

The team had found it quite amusing when both the supposed genii sat looking at the completely dumbfounded. Matsuda actually bursting into quiet laughter, until Light glared at him, then he just shook with contained laughter his eyes bright.

"Well we weren't about to say anything, it wasn't interfering with the case. Once we found out about Soichiro's views we were able to understand why Light still kept Misa-Misa as his 'girlfriend," Matsuda said hurriedly, then added, "will you be releasing Misa-Misa now?"

"Yes," L replied, recovering enough from the shock of being found out again before Light, "There is no reason to hold her further, she is free to go."

L glanced over at Light as he said this and couldn't help notice the worried looks Light kept giving the shinigami Rem who was stood close by listening in on the conversation. Light was definitely nervous about her.

"I'll go tell her the good news," Light said quietly, "and I feel it is time to end the charade, I shall tell her the truth. I have no need of the protection of a girlfriend anymore."

"Would you like me to come with you?" L asked, "I could possibly help explain things."

"No, I expect she won't be in any mood to listen to rational explanations," Light responded, "I wouldn't be."

As Light left the room he gave Rem a surreptitiously pleading look, asking her silently to follow him. He sighed in relief as she followed; he only hoped she would listen.

…

L watched Light's retreating back, he had seen the momentary fear in Light's eyes and had finally understood, the puzzle he had been working on for so long completed at last. Light had been going to use the shinigami to kill him that was how he would have been removed from his way, _had_ been going to. The fear was for him, whatever Light was doing, it was probably bargaining for their survival, there was nothing else. There couldn't be could there? A sudden surge of fear ran through him.

Automatically L stood and slowly made his way out of the room to follow Light, he needed to know precisely what was going on. He needed to know if he was going to live or die. He ignored the worried look from the team and marched out to follow after Light.

"I don't think Light will be in any state to Investigate today, considering what has occurred… I think we should continue tomorrow, " L said, turning back to the team as he left, before hurrying down the corridor, the opposite direction to the way the team would leave.

He found them by the sound of Light's voice a few rooms down the next corridor. This was perhaps the first time he had ever heard Light plead. He risked a quick glance through the door and pulled back hurriedly, his hands moving to cover his mouth to stifle his gasp; Light was on his knees in front of the shinigami his head bowed.

L listened then, truly listened to the conversation Light was having with Rem. If Light's position he was assuming in front of Rem had been shocking, the conversation was more so. Light was pouring his heart out to the shinigami, telling her everything, his words coming thick and fast. Explaining all, no excuses and no half truths, everything. L listened with silent tears streaming down his face as Light truly confirmed he was Kira, but was now going to do anything, _anything_, to keep L alive now.

L wished he could go to Light, tell Light that he was on his side now and he didn't care anymore, that L had plans that they could follow, that they could work _together_, but he couldn't; Rem was there and Rem was on Misa's side. Both his and Light's lives hung in the balance, dependant on Rem's decision.

"Light Yagami," Rem said suddenly, stemming the flow of words, "I have heard enough."

Silence descended, a frozen tableau of kneeling man and shinigami, with a silent listener holding back his sobs with his hands, his body shaking slightly with the effort of keeping quiet.

"I understand Light Yagami," Rem said slowly, "I shall take no action against you. My threat of killing you should Misa be hurt is rescinded. I know enough about love to know it will harm her more to be in a false relationship than out of one, this way she gets the chance to start again. As long as she is viewed as innocent and goes free I will do nothing."

"Even if it means turning myself in I can guarantee you that," Light whispered.

"_Oh Light," _L thought_,_ yet again Light was showing just how much L meant to him, that made L feel much more secure in his decision, surely his plan could work... He looked round in alarm as he heard Light begin to move towards the door, L skirted round the corridor managing to duck out of sight just as Light exited the room, brushing at his face with his sleeve. L hurried away.

…

All through Light's confession Misa said nothing, she said nothing as she hurriedly packed either, her face for once expressionless. Light watched her from the sofa, wondering what to say to get her to say what she was feeling. She was the second Kira after all, Light needed to know she wouldn't be a danger to him. He froze, his normal silent mask sliding smoothly into place as Misa turned to look at him, she was actually viewing him critically for a time.

"I'm sorry Light-kun," she whispered suddenly, she sounded close to tears, "I never truly asked you how you felt, I pushed myself upon you."

Misa did start crying then, hands rising to brush at her cheeks. Light rose and hesitantly embraced her.

"I could have told you at anytime, had I been brave enough," Light whispered, he was only lying slightly, "I was the one who acted badly, abominably even."

Unfortunately that just seemed to make Misa cry harder. Light realised vaguely he had never seen Misa cry before, not once.

"Please Light-kun," Misa said suddenly pulling away, "please stop trying to make me feel better. I just want to go now, if I stay here any longer or nearby I will just feel awkward. I feel enough of a fool already."

Light backed away and headed silently towards the door. He realised he truly was just going to let the chance to reclaim the second Death Note right now slip away. He was letting all his plans fall apart.

"Misa," Light said quietly at the door, "you weren't a fool, you are not a fool. You did what you did because you had just lost your family, you felt alone. I was a way out of that. That makes me the one at fault not you."

Light slipped through the door leaving Misa stood stunned behind him.

…

Light wondered just what he was going to do about the future; the state of limbo couldn't last forever, particularly as he was beginning to throw away all his cards. He couldn't think on it now though he felt drained. From his father to Rem to Misa; his day had perhaps been the worst day of his life. He sighed, and now he had to go back and watch what he said in front of L and the Investigation Team; all too easily he could give himself away and then all this would be for nothing. Light glanced around the now empty Investigation room as he re-entered, wondering just where L had sent everyone.

"I sent them home Light," L said, turning to face Light as he approached, "I didn't think you would want to continue the Investigation into Kira today. I don't think either of us has the strength today. I doubt a few hours less investigating will cause a great problem."

"Thank you," Light sighed, sinking down onto the sofa, closing his eyes just briefly.

…

Light woke up with a start as L placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have been asleep for two hours," L whispered, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Light gratefully took the offered cup and tried to wake up. He hadn't realised just how tiring it had all been.

"What you said to my father earlier," Light asked, "was it true?"

"About this being UK territory?" L asked, waiting for Light to nod before continuing, "Yes quite true, I didn't just put all the security measures in for fun, they were part of the agreement. However I was lying about my ability to keep you here against his wishes, you are not a British citizen, technically I have kidnapped you."

"It won't take him long to work that out," Light sighed.

"I predict that we have about a week before he manages it," L replied, "until then we should be safe, there are things that must be done associated with Kira after all. We can't lose sight of our goal."

"Indeed not," Light whispered, "where do you suggest we go?"

"To my home in the United Kingdom," L replied, "he won't be able to touch you there. I have a lot of contacts, they will be able to help further once we arrive."

"Well you are the Great Detective L," Light replied laughing, "I would expect nothing less!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; Yes, another CT update. And yes another plotty chapter!

Name warning!!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Thank you Light," L replied; nodding at Light in acknowledgement of the compliment, it was still a shock to him to be told such pleasant things so often. He knew Light enough to not doubt their accuracy, Light wouldn't lie about something like that, and L already knew he was a great detective; he was the best three detectives in the world in fact.

L sighed slightly as he realised it was time; Watari would have prepared everything for him. He smiled as he remembered Watari's reaction to what he was going to do; he had never realised he had such a dedicated carer, that Watari only wanted to make sure that L was happy. He rose to his feet, closing the laptop before him with an outstretched finger.

"Light," L said slowly, "I have something I would like to show you. Would you come with me somewhere?"

There was an almost imperceptible pause as Light weighed L's words, before he finally smiled up at L.

"Of course L," Light replied, smoothly rising to his own feet, "I could hardly say no to someone who saved me from my father."

L sighed in relief, for a brief moment it seemed as though Light had been looking at him as Kira and had been judging his every word, if he hadn't passed Light's 'judgement' this moment would be ruined. Considering what he was about to do L wanted it to be in his own way, and where he wanted.

Silently L led Light into the elevator; he could feel Light's growing tension. It was obvious that Light was becoming highly suspicious. L couldn't blame him, he hadn't told Light anything about what was going on, someone with Light's personality would of course get nervous. In fact anyone would get nervous.

Finally the elevator arrived at the intended floor and L ushered Light out into the room beyond, the large windows in front of them gave a panoramic view of the city at night beneath them, the only thing blocking the view was a small pedestal in the centre. Light stepped out without questioning L, it seemed he had decided to go along with whatever L had planned.

L followed Light out and moved towards the windows and the pedestal that stood before it; he took a deep breath, before nodding at the nearest camera. The room went dark as the electricity supply to the whole floor was cut. For the first time a section of the building was no longer under constant CCTV observation.

"What's going on L?" Light asked; he seemed annoyed.

"You are Kira Light," L said quietly, looking down at the box on the pedestal, he heard Light sigh from behind him.

"I am no-," Light began but was cut off by L's sudden shout.

"YES YOU ARE," L screamed, it was painful to hear Light lie to him, "don't insult my intelligence anymore."

"L," Light sighed, "I am not Kira, and I have _never_ insulted your intelligence."

"Light this floor no longer has any electricity being supplied, you are no longer under observation, the cameras are _off_," L said, his voice once again calm and quiet, "You need no longer lie to me."

L opened the box before him and lifted out the slim notebook inside it, he was unsurprised Light was not replying to him, what could he say now except the truth? L thought back to Light's plea to Rem, then turned to face Light and slowly sank to his knees. He held the Death Note, and a silver pen, up towards Light as he stared at the floor. He heard Light gasp and his feet moved back a step in L's vision.

"Did you forget what I told you all those days ago Light?" L whispered, "I don't _care_ that you are Kira anymore. I am no longer going to try and bring you to justice. All I ask is that you listen to my plan."

"What?" Light whispered, he sounded totally stunned.

"You still don't believe me? Don't trust me?" L whispered looking up at Light with a pained expression before looking back down at the floor, "Fine, My true name is L Lawliet. Spelt L, a, w, l, i, e, t in English. Does that make you believe me any more?"

Light sank to his knees in front of L then, taking the book and pen from L and placing them almost reverently on the ground, before taking hold of L's chin and forcing the depressed looking man to look him in the eye.

"I believe you L Lawliet," Light whispered, he smiled at the slight shiver that past through L at the use of his whole name; then something seemed to occur to Light that erased the happy smile from his face, "How long?" the question was a sudden change in tone, Light's voice once again stern, "How long have you known?"

"From the very moment you touched the Death Note in the helicopter," L replied, "but I knew before then that I wouldn't move against you, and that you were almost certainly Kira."

L cried out in shock then as Light suddenly slapped him hard across the cheek, a hand rising to touch his slightly burning cheek, his eyes wide.

"Never, ever conceal something like that from me again," Light hissed, "never do that to me again. You have no idea what I went through because you didn't tell me."

"I didn't know if you were _my_ Light or not though," L whispered, that Light had slapped him, "I needed to know the person I loved was still there. How could I trust you if you so obviously didn't trust me?"

"I couldn't tell you L," Light sighed, "any hint that Misa might be implicated and Rem would have killed either you or me. It would have helped me immensely to know you were on my side, I wouldn't have had to go on my knees in front of her and plead for our lives. We could have made more efficient plans. I couldn't say anything, but you most certainly could."

L realised he should probably never, ever tell Light that he had followed Light then, and had seen and heard Light do so. If he hadn't deserved the slap already; that would definitely swing the balance against him. He opened his mouth to apologise to Light, but never got the chance to as Light kissed him before pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh L," Light said quietly next to L's ear, "to know that I no longer have to work against you, to have your support; it means the world to me. To know we can be together now permanently."

"That sounds quite literal coming from you," L said laughing slightly, his tension leaving him as Light chuckled in response.

"You said you had plans," Light said suddenly, drawing away from L, "what did you mean?"

"I am not giving in to you completely Light," L said calmly, not willing to look at Light as he spoke, "I am suggesting a joining of forces instead, but only if you include the chance of reform..."

"Go on," Light murmured as L paused.

"Together we investigate the cases I receive, and as Kira you give people a chance, give them some warning. Just killing them out of hand could never be considered lawful. A three stroke system perhaps, with a list of criminals who will be killed if they don't reform is issued, and if they don't meet up to the targets _then_ kill them," L said the final words rather haltingly as though his decision still upset him. "It would be easy to put in to place with my resources and once they know I am on your side no-one would contest it."

Silence descended in the room. Light rose and moved over to stare out the window mulling over L's words.

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Light said finally, "are you sure you can pull it off, that no one will rebel?"

"Light, would I give you this plan if I _couldn't_ pull it off?" L sighed, rising to his feet and moving to stand by Light, "though I am sure some people will rebel against it, though no one in the important places, but do you think anyone could stand against us when we work together?"

"Our only real competition was only ever each other, of course I shall go with your plan, it's the least I can do," Light commented, putting one arm around L's shoulders and pulling him close. L smiled happily; perhaps they both could truly live after all.

For a long while they stood there in silence staring out over the city, then L found himself drawn into a passionate kiss, his back pressed up against the glass. It seemed Light had decided on his next course of action.

"You knelt in front of me," Light said grinning as he pulled away, "you actually knelt in front of me."

"I had to get your attention somehow," L whispered, he smiled wickedly up at Light, "and I am submissive after all."

His words had the desired effect as Light visibly swallowed, but from the look in his eyes it wasn't from nervousness.

"You are learning fast aren't you," Light said, "but I hope you haven't forgotten I am the Dominant in this relationship and what that means."

Light's hand wandered down L's body, into L's jeans, and tightly squeezed the already growing hardness between L's legs. L moaned softly, wondering just how Light was always able to make him feel so aroused so quickly.

"Always so responsive," Light breathed into L's ear, his other hand creeping up under L's shirt, "tell me L did you kneel _only_ to get my attention? Or would you kneel for me again I wonder, if I told you to…"

Ah yes that was why L realised, he loved being in Light's power

"For you Light, I would kneel, crawl, beg, _anything_ if you told me to," L moaned, pressing up into Light's hand his own hands clutching at Light's back. He groaned as Light nuzzled at his neck, his force increasing.

"Then come for me L Lawliet," Light commanded, a moment later he knew that L had been telling him the truth. He would do anything Light told him to.

Again silence descended in the room, but this time for mere minute. Then Light was shifting away from a still dazed L.

"Why do you keep doing that to me?" L asked his voice husky, as Light retrieved the Death Note from the floor.

"Do you enjoy it?" replied, turning to look at L.

"Of course, surely that is self evident."

"Indeed it is. Well I like doing that to you because I find watching you lose control like that is very enjoyable for me. So I will keep doing it to you again and again and again, until you tell me to stop," Light said calmly, slowly moving back over to L, the Death Note now firmly in his hand, "does that answer your question?"

L nodded slightly, it certainly did.

"Now shall we go change the world L?" Light held out a hand to L.

L rolled his eyes at this, but took the offered hand, blinking in surprise as Light kissed his forehead.

"Thank you for siding with me L," Light whispered, the knowledge of having L truly supporting him was a brilliant thing.

…

"I see you have worked out your problems then," Watari said, smiling as the pair finally reappeared, he was genuinely relieved, "does this mean you are both finally working together at last?"

"Yes," L replied, "well as we could ever manage to work together."

Light laughed at L's comment and ruffled L's hair as he sat down.

"I take it you knew I was Kira just as long as L did?" Light asked, turning to face Watari.

"Yes, and in case you are worried my loyalties are to L. I just want L to be happy, and you seem to be doing that, so I am on your side," Watari replied.

"I shall endeavour to keep L happy then," Light said smiling, "I would dread to think what you would do if I didn't."

L was watching this exchange with a look of startled bemusement; legs drawn up to his chest, his thumb as usual at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh I have the greatest of faith in your abilities Light-kun," Watari said smiling.

"Thank you Watari," Light replied equally as civil, "I hope you will aid me in doing this though as there is only so much that I can achieve by myself."

"Yes, he can be rather a handful," Watari sighed, picking up the cup of tea he had been drinking.

L's jaw dropped open. Who did they think they were; his keepers?

"Excuse me," L said, he decided to fight back, they made him seem like a child. He didn't like being talked about like this, especially right in front of him.

"Yes L?" The two responded in unison, turning to him with calm smiles.

L reassessed what he was about to do. He knew he wouldn't win with both Watari and Light teaming up against him. Especially as one controlled his cake and the other, well the other was Light and he could probably control just about everything else L realised.

"Nothing," L sighed, reaching for a slice of every present cake. Therefore he missed the other two exchange an amused look.

L definitely did have two keepers, but he found that just perhaps he didn't really mind; after all they were only doing this because they both loved him in their own way. He wondered how long it was until he really did regret it.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; Hmm, I believe we have had enough plot for now don't you? *grins*

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 15

Light was glad that when he woke L was not yet awake, it would have made it quite difficult for him to leave without L following him. He hurriedly shoved on a dressing gown before pausing to stare down at L, a smile gradually creeping across his face. L had joined his side! Light had never even considered the possibility, he had thought L was too adherent to his own cause, Light had never been happier to be so wrong.

He turned on his heel and went in search of Watari, even this early the man would be up, Light wondered if he ever slept. Light thought it quite likely L never slept because Watari hadn't, there was no sign of a sleep disorder and the longer L was around Light the longer he slept each night. Of course L wouldn't be sleeping much tonight, not with what Light had planned, today was a special day after all. Today was L's birthday.

Light stifled a laugh as he entered the kitchen, Watari was indeed already up and by the state of the kitchen had been up for a good while already… Light had always assumed the cakes L ate were shop bought, they were not.

"Good morning Watari," Light said quietly, heading straight for the fridge. Before he did anything he needed a drink. He delved inside for some orange juice.

"Good morning Light-kun," Watari replied not looking up from his task, "the items you requested are in the two boxes on the table in the corner."

"Thank you for doing this for me Watari, I would have done it myself but…"

"No need to thank me Light," Watari quickly interjected, "considering the contents in one of the boxes I think I would rather you didn't."

"I only asked you for those because you left the other box, don't think you can make me feel guilty," Light replied.

For a moment there was silence then Light and Watari both laughed slightly, it seemed they were going to have one of those friendships marked by 'false' arguments.

"You should get back before he wakes up," Watari said smiling at Light.

"Not without a breakfast tray," Light replied, downing more of his orange juice. With ever sip he felt much better, he was a morning person to be sure, but sometimes it still was a nasty thing to wake up to.

"No cake this time please Light-kun," Watari commented, "Take him some toast, _no_ jam though, never jam… and some orange juice and tea, believe me he will drink both."

Light nodded in understanding as he assembled the tray, eating his on toast as he went. He had jam; it was one of the few sweet things he liked.

"Why no jam?" Light asked idly, "I thought he loved all sugary things."

"It is because of something painful in his past, don't push him to tell you, please," Watari whispered.

"I won't but couldn't you tell me?" Light asked, wandering over to the two boxes on the table and placing them on the already very full tray.

"No," Watari whispered, "it is L's story to tell."

"Then I won't ask any more," Light replied.

Light dropped the subject, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Watari, and it was obvious that whatever it was pained Watari, he didn't want to see how it affected L.

"Shall I contact the Investigation team and tell them to stay away today," Watari asked, his eyes drifted to one of Light's boxes.

"Oh no," Light said smiling, his eyes glitteting evilly, "they can come in today."

The smile faded at the sight of the overly full tray. Light carefully navigated his way back to L as he wondered what L would make of the presents.

Watari wondered just what Light had planned for L, he decided eventually he didn't want to know.

…

"Happy Birthday L."

L woke with a start at the sound of Light's voice, quickly relaxing as Light's hand moved through his hair and Light pressed his lips to his forehead. Then Light's words registered in L's mind.

"How did you know it's my birthday?" L whispered, opening his eyes to look at Light.

"Watari told me," Light replied, still stroking L's hair while he knelt by the bed.

"Why do I feel you both will work against me for my 'greater good'?" L sighed, closing his eyes once more, he had looked at the clock and deemed it too early to get up, he had nothing that needed doing _today_. Perhaps he could just relax for once? Could the universe grant him that? With Light here though he seriously doubted it.

"Going back to sleep L?" Light said, feigning disappointment, "and after I brought presents and breakfast too."

"Presents?" L asked, his eyes opening once more.

"Yes L, presents for _you_," Light said laughing, it was amusing to see L in the mornings it always took awhile for L's brain to gear up to it's usual place. "Breakfast first though L, else your toast will get cold. Sit up and you can have the tray."

L sighed as he obeyed Light and sat up, smiling slightly when Light moved to shift his pillows so he could sit comfortably.

"Thank you," L whispered, then added as he saw the tray, "no cake?"

"Watari stopped me, he insisted you eat something different for breakfast," Light replied, perching on the bed next to L, moving the boxes onto the bed.

Light smiled as he saw L eyeing the boxes critically, he could tell that L was curious about the contents. Companionable silence fell in the room as Light sat and watched L eat his breakfast, L did indeed drink both the orange juice and the tea. His slight smile grew as he saw L gradually blush under his gaze.

"So Light," L said as he placed his now empty cup down on the tray, "am I allowed my presents now?"

"Of course," Light replied smiling, then handed L smaller of the two boxes.

L pulled off the bow that held the lid in place and pushed the lid off carefully with an outstretched finger. L smiled as he saw the contents. The box was filled with reams of beautiful origami paper and a small instruction book.

"You are always playing with your food," Light explained hurriedly, "I thought you needed something better to fiddle with."

"It's lovely Light," L replied, "I have never had the chance to try my hand at origami."

"Which means in a couple hours you will probably be able to do it perfectly," Light said laughing, before blinking in surprise as L pulled him down slightly into a gentle kiss.

"What's in the other box?" L asked as they moved apart once more.

"The origami supplies were a present simply from me to you. The other box is a gift from me as your Dominant," Light explained, "things you might want me to use on you today."

Light put the box into a shocked L's hands and sat back, waiting for L's reaction to the contents.

L cautiously opened the lid and peered inside. He found curiosity quickly overcame embarrassment and he pulled the items out and into his lap, it hit him full force as he realised what some of the items were however.

"What's this?" L asked quietly, holding some black threaded thing up.

"That works in much the same way as the cock ring from before," Light explained carefully.

"Ah, yes of course I see now," L murmured, quickly putting the item down, "I suppose the use of this is self evident-" L was gesturing a gag- "erm Light why is there a remote control in here?"

"That is mine," Light smirked and took it from L's unresisting hands, "it goes with that."

Light pointed at the small egg shaped object in L's lap. L's eyes widened as he immediately realised what that meant, what that object could do.

"I see," L whispered, he wondered if he could possibly stop Light from using this, then he realised he was curious as to how it would feel… and what Light would do with it. L knew he was doomed.

"If you want this can all go back in the box and I don't mention them again," Light said casually, he knew this wouldn't happen, the look on L's face told him all he needed to know.

"No," L said hurriedly, "don't do that."

L realised in sudden horror what he had said, there was absolutely no way he could back out now, he had no acceptable reason why not and had just thrown away his only way out.

"Then I suggest you go and do what ever you have to do in the bathroom," Light whispered, "then when you come back out we can begin."

"What, now?" L said blinking in shock.

"Don't want to be late, the others will be here soon," Light laughed, "Wouldn't want Matsuda to come looking do you?"

L gulped as the full extent of Light's plans for the day revealed themselves; his eyes flitted from the straps, to the egg thing, to the remote.

"Go get ready L," Light said calmly.

Without further comment L slid out of bed and padded across the room, he had slept completely naked, he could feel anticipation building behind his nervousness. He truly was going to let Light do this.

…

Light smiled as a few minutes later L nervously re-entered the room, still naked.

"That was quick," Light commented, "excited?" He smiled as L blushed nearly crimson.

Light held out a hand towards L, he smiled kindly at L as he came over. He stood and kissed L softly, feeling some of the tension leave L as he did this, he didn't want L to be too nervous about this.

"Bend over and put both hands on the desk," Light whispered in L's ear, before moving away.

L's hands shook slightly as he placed them on the desk and leant forward. To know what Light was going to do next and what would happen…

L gasped as Light ran his hands down his back, squeezing softly at L's tense back muscles. L sighed as Light continued and completely relaxed, this wasn't what he had expected at all, he moaned slightly in annoyance as Light moved away. Light soon returned though and L groaned as two well lubed fingers slid inside him, immediately beginning to stretch him, brushing almost accidentally against his prostate.

"Please Light," L whispered, "please let me come before you put that thing in."

L didn't want to go through what could be a whole day in Light's 'tender care' without at least having some relief at some point.

"How could I refuse you after you asked so nicely?" Light replied, his fingers twisting to grind into L's prostate as his other hand rubbed at L's perineum. L cried out in pleasure, his hands slipping so he fell forward onto the desk, hands twitching, the fingers curling as the nails dug into the wood. He pressed back onto Light's fingers, groaning in relief as Light added another finger, his other hand shifting to caress L's erection.

"I know you said before," Light said suddenly, "but I think you will appreciate this."

Light's movements then were swift, fingers slipping from inside L before they once again plunged in, taking with them the egg shaped object and placing it firmly against L's prostate. If L's groans were anything to go by Light hadn't caused him any pain whatsoever.

"And this is why you will appreciate it," Light said leaning over L. He activated the egg inside L.

"Ugh," L said shivering, pressing up into Light as the sudden sensation, added to Light's previous attentions to his body, forced him over the edge.

As he recovered L wondered why he had ever felt nervous, the egg was marvellous; he definitely wanted more. He was forced back to reality as he felt Light's hands quickly clean him up before tying the straps around his now flaccid length. This was why he had been nervous he remembered, he was not going to be able to come again for quite some time if Light had his way.

Light pulled L up into his arms as he finished tying the straps in place. He knew L would be quite possibly incoherent by the end of the day; something Light wanted to see as L was always able to think too well as he neared the edge. Light was definitely going to remedy that today.

Light tilted L's head up and kissed him, briefly letting L dominate the kiss before reasserting himself.

"Now it's my turn to get ready," Light whispered, slightly breathless as he pulled away from L, "I suggest you get dressed as well, you can't walk into the main room like that. Actually you could, but only I get to see you this way understand." Light quickly walked into the bathroom before he laughed quietly at the myriad of expressions that had crossed L's face then.

L carefully got moved to get dressed, he could feel the egg inside him which made movement awkward as he kept focusing on it. Considering where it was, even when it wasn't turned on it was able to get his attention.

Light smiled as he cleaned his teeth, he had just realised something, he had brought the remote with him! He delved into the dressing gown pocket and pulled it out. He debated whether to use it now or wait until they were in front of the others for the surprise attack.

* * *

A/N; So should Light do it or not? You decide!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N;

The device does exist to answer that question for all you who didn't know. It is similar to a vibrator, but it is smaller. It is called an egg in real life and they do come with remote controls. They are intended for use as a pair (or for a person on their own if they want to have fun too).

I hope this indulges the whim of my readership as I feel I got a rather mixed response… so I chose to do both. I hope you enjoy :D

Seriously, does anyone know how I manage to write one of these every day on top of everything else I have to do? I am completely bemused…

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 16

L bit his lip as he slid his jeans on, somehow concealing what Light had put on him underneath it made it more exhilarating, more unusual, more _exciting_. He glanced in the mirror and realised the heat he still felt from Light's earlier attentions to him had coloured his cheeks, he was definitely not his usual white faced self. If this was what he looked like now, he dreaded to think what would happen once Light truly got started, dreaded it with a fierce morbid curiosity… and a slight desire.

L froze as he felt a slight vibration run through him, his eyes turned to the bathroom. His mind springing immediately to the only possible cause, Light had the remote with him. He went rigid as for a few intense seconds vibrations flooded round his prostate. As the sensation left him his knees went weak and he swayed slightly on the spot. He collapsed down onto the bed, gulping slightly as the egg ground into him as he sat down.

Light frowned slightly in annoyance as he put on his tie, he hadn't got the moan from L he had been expecting. He tapped the dial once more, smirking as he set it so the device inside L would pulsate in regular waves of pleasure. He carefully began to style his hair and waited. A moment later he heard a muffled moan and smiling broadly pocketed the remote being careful to not deactivate it, he wanted to see how L was coping.

Light gasped slightly at the sight before him. L was laid back on the bed, eyes closed with one hand running over his body as the other fisted the sheets. Oh yes, L was definitely enjoying his birthday presents, he chuckled quietly and his smile broadened as L's eyes opened to focus on him. With L's eyes on him he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote, smiling wickedly he turned the device _off_. Before L could do anything, Light was on him, mouth claiming L's one hand clasping L's, that had been caressing his body so recently before.

"I, I think it's lucky I wear loose trousers Light," L said breathlessly as Light pulled back. Light dissolved in laughter next to L as L finally told a joke that was actually funny, at least to Light anyway.

…

L eased himself down onto the sofa, and carefully brought his legs up, his eyes watching Light suspiciously, he was waiting for the next time Light would strike. Light merely raised his eyebrows from his position next to L and faked an innocent expression, it was obvious he was enjoying this immensely.

L sighed and turned his attention to the box of origami paper he had brought with him, deciding that ignoring Light for now would be the best option, he looked through the paper briefly before picking up the book. With great speed he began to flip trough the book, this seemed very simple in theory. The hardest part would be ensuring the folds were precise, and remembering the order effectively. It wouldn't do to begin making a bird and end up with a smushed _thing_.

L finally perched the book on the arm of the sofa, the only stable surface he had nearby, and with deft strokes folded the paper into a crane. This was incredibly easy, his fingers made dextrous by all his years typing and fiddling with his food aiding his task considerably.

With a small smile he turned and presented the gold and black crane to Light. The whole process from flipping through the book and making the crane had taken less than ten minutes. He smiled at the stunned expression on Light's face as the younger man took the offered crane, then L turned back and made more. In the space of five minutes a whole assortment of origami animals and objects were lined up on the table in front of them, not once had L needed to look at the book again.

"I think I seriously underestimated your learning capabilities," Light said lightly as L finished another bird, but this time one that actually flapped. L just chuckled as he flapped the bird a couple times before taking Light's hand and placing it carefully on his palm. "Why do you keep giving them to me L?"

"Do I need a reason Light?" L replied smiling, then his smile broadened further as Watari finally entered the room, quickly followed by Matsuda and the rest. From the balloon Matsuda was holding it was obvious the others knew it was his birthday too, L's smile decreased somewhat. Why had Watari told _everyone_? His gaze slid to Light momentarily, he wondered when Light would decide to activate the thing inside him once more, L realised Light had probably be _waiting_ for them to have an audience.

"Happy birthday L!"

L blinked at this, his gaze flitting back up, the entire team had said it in perfect unison, almost as if they had been practising. He didn't know whether to be touched or bemused.

"Thank you," L whispered, he had decided on being touched.

"We bring presents," Matsuda said happily, nearly bouncing over to L to present him with his gift, "and Watari has informed us that you are not allowed to work today. Considering how well Kira has hidden so far, what can one days investigation do either way."

L glanced at Watari in gratitude for the excuse to not investigate today and accepted with some surprise the perfectly wrapped gift from Matsuda. With considerable care he removed the paper and stared. Matsuda had bought him a cuddly toy, more specifically a panda. He looked up at Matsuda curiously as Light leaned over, saw the gift, and began laughing uproariously, the man was actually shaking he was laughing so hard.

"Well you are always eating those panda cookies," Matsuda said hurriedly, "so I thought you liked panda's. It's a Steiff panda, the most realistic one I could find. I could take it back if you don't like it, I know a toy is a strange present to-"

L held up a hand to stem the sudden tide of words, he had a feeling there was another reason entirely why he had been given this, but he wasn't about to ask.

"I like it," L said, forcing a smile. It was true, it was an exquisite piece of work, Steiff always made beautiful pieces, but Light's laughter had worried him deeply. Sometimes L wondered if he was just too suspicious of everything. He leaned forward and placed the bear carefully down on the table, and in a sudden burst of facetious nonsense picked up a small boat he had made earlier and placed it upside down on the panda's head. It looked a lot cuter with a hat on he decided.

The rest of the presents were far more normal, but L received them with great enthusiasm. This was the first time he had ever really celebrated his birthday and he couldn't help but respond to all the smiles and kind words that everyone directed his way. After the first hour the tension about when Light would strike diminished almost completely, as he was distracted by the others. They were actually having quite pleasant conversation, it helped that today there was copious amounts of cake; he didn't even mind sharing it with everyone else.

Light smiled as he watched L relax the tension gradually leaving the detective. Light reached into his pocket and slowly removed the remote, being careful to make sure L didn't see him. Light wanted this to be a surprise.

L twitched in shock as the egg suddenly came to life, the forceful sensations flooding through him as his prostate was assaulted. His hands shook and he gripped the fabric of his jeans trying desperately not to moan as he focused on the conversation. The realisation of the situation he was in just made it all too enjoyable, it seemed he liked the possibility of being caught.

He smiled in relief as he managed to add something meaningful to the conversation without his voice betraying his sudden arousal. Then it got worse as the egg once more settled into that pulsating rhythm that had so excited him back in the bedroom. L pressed back into the couch, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps as he forced himself not to move with the sensation. Just when he thought he couldn't bear it any more, and someone was surely going to notice and comment on his current state, the egg stilled once more. L sagged in his seat eyes flicking to Light, pleased to see that Light was also looking rather flushed, at least he wasn't alone with his current discomfort now. L brought his thumb to his mouth and bit softly at the tip as he tried to steady his breathing, eyes still fixed on Light. Neither had noticed the sudden quiet that had descended.

"Either kiss, as you so obviously want to," Aizawa said suddenly, "or stop looking at each other like that, it's distracting."

L looked back at the others, seemingly startled to see all four of them calmly watching Light and himself.

"What did I miss?" L queried, about to reach for a slice of cake, he knew cake would definitely help settle him, it would give himself something to distract himself from the ache between his legs. He never got a reply though as his head was suddenly turned so Light could kiss him, albeit briefly before pulling away, laughter from the others in the room making L blush. The egg vibrated softly within L for a moment then, the gentle movement sending a small shiver up L's spine as it was reinforced with a kind expression from Light.

For the next two hours L had to bite back sudden moans as the egg pulsed and vibrated within him at irregular intervals always returning to a low level hum against his prostate never once stilling, ensuring L was reminded constantly of what could happen; as if he needed reminding any more. Several times his words hiccoughed slightly as a sudden burst surprised him, he barely managed to hide them with a series of coughs… at least the movement of pretending to cough allowed him to move with the vibrations, not that it helped much.

Again and again he neared the edge, his eyes wide and hands clenched, thankful the others were too busy playing board games of varying sorts to realise L was breathing heavily and shaking. Then Light shifted closer once more and kissed him softly on the cheek the egg finally going quiet.

L relaxed, thinking that would be it for a while, Light had _definitely_ had his fun and the probability of Light giving L some respite was quite high, he hoped so at least; he was still trying to avoid reaching down and giving his straining erection some relief. He was wrong, as L once more began to fiddle with the origami paper, the others leaving to fetch something he no longer cared what, he had long given up trying to pay attention, Light struck once more. L's hands clenched, the paper reduced to a crunched up mess between his fingers.

L gritted his teeth, he couldn't bare it he really needed a release, such stimulation having brought him back to the edge far faster than he had ever anticipated, the chords that bound him and stopped him from releasing were evil now he knew as they shifted slightly back and forth along his length, teasing him while giving him no relief. He groaned loudly as the force of the vibrations increased. He couldn't do this anymore he really couldn't.

"Orange," L whispered, gradually getting louder and louder, "Orange, orange, orange."

The egg immediately stilled within him and he was pulled into Light's arms, a hand gently rubbing his back.

"Why?" Light asked quietly.

"I think I am going to lose my mind," L gasped, "I need to-"

L couldn't finish the sentence, but as he looked up at Light he realised he had understood loud and clear.

"Fair enough," Light whispered, pushing L back against the arm of the sofa, sending book and origami paper spilling out across the floor, "I can let you have that."

L watched with wide eyes as Light brought the remote into view, before he arched upwards as the egg vibrated once more and he was sent hurtling quickly back towards the edge. Then Lights hands were on him and L moaned in pleasure as the warm heat of Light's mouth engulfed his aching length a hand tugged away a couple of the bindings loosing the straps hold around him. For a second L lost himself in the feelings of the egg vibrating within him, and Light's tongue running along his length and the bindings that were still in place, then at last he fell over the edge and his mind sank into a white oblivion.

Light's eyes widened at the force of L's release, his eyes still glinting from the pleasure he was giving L. He was surprised L had lasted this long in all reality. Light had teased him with the device far more than he had anticipated he would, but having so much power over L like this, and to do so in front of people without them knowing had excited Light considerably. This was why he was silently fisting himself through his suit trousers even as he swallowed L's cum. As he shifted back from L he tensed up, his face twisted in silent pleasure as he stared down at L and came himself.

In the silence of the room Light realised he could just hear the motorised vibrations of the egg inside L, with a shaking hand he turned the device off, smiling at the slight sigh this caused from L. For a brief moment he stared down at L relishing the expression on L's face.

Light forced himself into action, quickly tidying both him and L up, smirking as he retied the straps around L, meeting absolutely no resistance from the still dazed L . He smiled at the far away look in L's eyes. It seemed he had finally managed to stop L's train of thought, absolutely and completely. Gently he kissed L on the lips and it was this it seemed that brought L back to reality his arms suddenly moving to encircle Light and pull him closer, they fell back against the arm of the sofa, L letting Light plunder his mouth until his tongue was coaxed into Light's where he realised he could still taste the evidence of his release.

This was how the others found them as they returned with an extra special cake for L's birthday.

"We only leave you for a few minutes and this is how you choose to use the time?" Aizawa sighed, throwing a pillow at their heads.

"If they only knew," Light whispered in L's ear before he pulled away and hastily pocketed the remote once more, he smiled as his words made L bite his lip slightly as he held back his laughter.

A minute later and L was being forced to make a wish a blow out the candles on the exquisite cake that was placed before him. It seemed a very silly tradition, and L thought idly, _"I already have everything I could wish for_." He forced himself not to laugh at his sudden whimsical thought.

He couldn't help whimpering slightly as Light leaned over, as he was eating the truly delicious and beyond lovely slice of the cake, and whispered in his ear.

"Ready to go again?"

* * *

A/N; So should Light continue to tease L further while the others are present? Or has he been through enough? Oh, and no matter which option you choose next chapter will be a continuation of lemony goodness :)

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; How did I write this in only three and a half hours?

If I haven't sent you a review reply rest assured I will be, I just wanted to get this up first, it is getting quite late where I am. Needless to say I thank all my reviewers profusely, you are truly the greatest :D

I hope you enjoy the continuation of L's birthday, I did as you all requested and L is going to be teased more

Please read and review! Your comments truly spur me on!

* * *

Chapter 17

"Ready to go again?"

L was about to glare at Light, of course he wouldn't want to go again, when a very faint pulse passed through him. All L's resistance faded away, this was too wonderful an experience to pass up. He pulled what remained of the origami paper towards him, he quickly found the colour he wanted, L wondered whether Light would get the message. With a shaking hand L flicked the green butterfly onto the table and heard Light chuckle slightly next to him, he smiled as those wonderful sensations once more assaulted him. Light had definitely got the message.

"That was a rather cruel thing to do to that butterfly," Light sighed, reaching forward to pick up the green and white ornament, fingers smoothing out the now slightly wrinkled aspects of the paper.

"It is merely folded paper Light," L replied his smile fixed in place.

"Considering how carefully you make them," Light replied, "surely they should be treated as a work of art, particularly as butterflies are beautiful in real life."

L turned to look at Light, he knew perfectly well why Light was making conversation, the reason was currently humming away below. It was making it extremely difficult for him to think, looking at Light though had made it even harder.

"Light truly believes my origami is a work of art?" L asked, deciding to go for his usually safe bet of answering a question with a question.

"Yes L I do," Light replied, one eyebrow raising, the one the others couldn't clearly see, it was evident Light was impressed by L's ability to hold a conversation even while his prostate was being assaulted.

"Then I shall be more careful with them then," L replied.

In front of them completely oblivious to the undertones to this conversation, the others gathered to celebrate L's birthday looked on with compassionate smiles. On the surface L and Light appeared to be an innocent and romantically involved couple. Light couldn't help but smirk slightly behind one hand as he realised this, he and L were far from innocent; and he Light had been the one to corrupt L. Light only hoped the batteries would last, he wanted L to beg him again.

…

L twitched slightly as yet another random pulse passed through him, they were not as frequent as they had been that morning, but that didn't mean they weren't as effective. He most definitely needed to come again, but he was not about to ask Light. He had the impression the same excuse wouldn't work twice, even on his birthday. He smiled as he realised that this was the first time he had truly celebrated his birthday and he was already considering using it as a bargaining chip. The smile seemed to have provoked Light however, and the egg suddenly increased in power. If Light hadn't been so close to L, the cake L was eating would have toppled to the floor.

L blushed as Light handed it back to him with a soft and lingering kiss. The gaze Light directed at L as he moved away though was far from gentle, the eyes were filled with lust and L gulped as Light's eyes seemed to bore through him, it didn't help that Light had decided that was the perfect opportunity to turn the egg up to full power.

Light smiled as L's eyes widened in front of him, before he quickly pulled back his hand flipping the dial in his pocket, before the others decided to comment. L once more was given a short respite. Light was not about to let it last for long. Suddenly he was desperate for the others present to leave, he wanted to touch L once more.

Light glanced over at Watari, who was sat seemingly at perfect ease with a cup of steaming tea balanced on the arm of the chair next to him. Light found that he had to fight back a blush as Watari rolled his eyes slightly a small smile appearing underneath his moustache.

"I believe we should end the festivities here," Watari said quietly, "as no investigation work will be done today, I believe you deserve time with your families."

L dived on the excuse Watari was offering, if the team were gone it meant Light would move onto whatever else he had planned.

"Yes of course," L said hurriedly, grateful as the egg stilled momentarily within him, "I am not used to such occasions. I am delighted you chose to come and celebrate my birthday, it was the first time I have ever celebrated it, and I thank you for making it such a wonderful experience. We may have been drawn together by the Kira case, but I find I enjoy everyone's company."

Matsuda practically beamed at this, and breaking with all tradition pulled L into a hug as everyone left, before laughing slightly in embarrassment and fleeing the room. L looked after him with a shocked expression, then he nearly squeaked in surprise when he realised Matsuda had started something. Both Aizawa and Mogi hugged L, albeit awkwardly on their way out. L was touched by Aizawa returning with the others to celebrate his birthday; it was reassuring to know that the policeman didn't hate him.

Then L felt like he truly must have entered an alternate dimension, as Watari passed him on his way out the door as well Watari actually ruffled L's hair. L wondered if his constant 'euphoria' had finally destroyed his mind.

For a second L stared after them, his thumb at his mouth, one hand beginning to enter his pocket. Then he heard an evil chuckle from behind him and L realised with sudden horror that he was alone in the room with Light and Light had the remote. Before L could do anything Light turned the egg back on, somehow standing had pushed the egg further into his prostate. That combined with his still present arousal took L's legs out from under him and he crumpled to the floor, finally letting out the moan he had been containing for so long, his head thrown back as his hands clenched against his jeans.

Light was on his feet and moving towards L before he even realised he was moving. He stood over L one hand gently keeping L's face towards him. He stared down at L for a short moment, his own breathing quickening as L didn't even try to look away as he voiced small gasps of pleasure. Light gently forced L's head upwards as he bent to claim L's parted lips.

"Do you want more L?" Light asked quietly, his thumb moving in small circles across L's cheek, so he felt L nod slightly in reply. That was enough for Light. He pulled L up and into his arms after turning the egg off, he didn't want L to pass out on him. There was only so much a body could cope with, and Light had something much more exciting planned for L.

L buried his head against Light's shoulder as his hand clenched at the once pristine shirt Light was wearing. He sighed as his arousal gradually decreased to more manageable levels as Light carried him to their bedroom, even the anticipation of what was to come was not enough to force it higher.

Then he was being placed carefully down on the bed and his clothing removed once more revealing the binding that stopped him from releasing, he gasped in pleasure a hand rising to his mouth as Light ran his nails up the underside of L's flagging erection. He forced himself to sit up and shakily kissed Light his arms going around Light to keep him close.

"Close your eyes L," Light ordered as L pulled back, his smile reassuring.

L bit his lip but did as he was bidden and sat nervously on the bed as Light moved away. He felt a sudden weight land on the bed behind him and then soft cloth was wrapping around his eyes. Even if he were to open his eyes he would see nothing, he felt his breathing quicken in response, yet again it seemed Light had found something that excited L.

He heard Light shift from behind him and L turned his head towards where he thought Light might be, trying in someway to keep track of where his Dominant partner was moving.

"Lie down L."

He obeyed, all too aware of how he would look now, his aroused body on show to Light like this. He felt something metal suddenly touch one wrist and realised suddenly that his position was about to get a lot worse. He let his hand be pulled upwards; his tension wasn't high enough for him to fight against Light. He trusted Light.

Light smiled as he heard L groan as the first handcuff was attached, even with his sight blocked L had realised just what Light had done; Light wondered if L even knew he had moaned. Light reached up and wrapped the chain through the headboard, letting every link clank loudly on its way through, each one caused L's breath to hitch a noise Light could never tire of, but he wanted to hear more from L. He reached above L and carefully placed the manacle around L's other wrist. L was now bound to the bed his arms above his head, Light could now do whatever he wanted to L, Light's smile broadened as he remembered the egg was still inside L.

He brought out the remote and activated the highest setting. Nothing happened, no moan from L, no sudden jerk of the hips upwards. Light frowned as he realised the batteries had died, the batteries had _died._ Sometimes life was just unfair.

He looked down L's body deciding what to do now. He sighed, he might as well move onto what he had planned next. He expected L would truly fight back if he were to use the egg on him in this position. It was just too vulnerable a position.

Light moved down the bed kissing down L's smooth torso as he went, his hands shifting behind him as he shrugged off his jacket. He shifted away suddenly aggravated with his clothing, tossing it onto the floor in a manner he knew he would regret in the morning. Finally he was just as naked as L was, and by the smile on L's face it was obvious the detective had managed to work out what he was doing.

He ran a finger down L's nose smiling as L laughed at this and shifted to try and capture the finger. Light checked the handcuff key was by the bed before he slowly parted L's legs and settled himself between them, he paused to admire all he could see of L. He heard L give a muffled sigh.

"Light," L whispered suddenly his voice strained, "please do something."

Light smirked even though L couldn't see him and plunged to fingers into L's completely unprepared body searching for the egg. L cried out in shock, muscles tensing around Light's fingers. Light knew that his sudden action had probably caused L pain, but a moment later L was actually pressing down on Light's fingers. Light smiled as he found the egg his fingers pinching the device and pulling it out. As it moved out of L the bound man gave a small tight throated gasp his member twitching in front of Light.

Light chuckled slightly, he loved how L was so responsive to his touch. He decided now was the time to give L his final present. It was lucky he liked it rough too, because he didn't think he could stand the wait. He reached for the lube, his own hands shaking in anticipation; that was one of the reasons he had covered L's eyes. He didn't want L to see him so un-composed, not yet.

L lay there in darkness the nervous excitement of waiting for Light to touch him again thundering through his system. His brain failed utterly at trying to decipher the slight shifts Light made and the small noises he heard. Then something brushed against the head of his cock, he knew precisely in that second what Light had been doing above him.

L moaned loudly his hips snapping up as he was engulfed completely in the tight heat of Light's ass, the sound of Light's on cry of pleasure washing over him. His hands strained against his bonds, he desperately wanted to touch Light, to grab hold of Light and force himself further into Light. The feeling of being inside Light was amazing. He shuddered as Light began to move, settling immediately into a steady rhythm forcing L deep inside him every time.

For a few pleasure filled moments L lost himself in the delight of being inside Light, he had never expected this. He forced his hips up to match L's movements, both of them moaning in pleasure; L didn't even care that he was being forced to stay on the edge unable to come. Then his mind suddenly clarified into one clear thought, he _wanted_ to see Light as he was now, he _needed_ to touch Light.

"RED!" L screamed, forcing the word to form through his heavy uncontrolled breathing.

"What?!" Light said hoarsely, it was obvious L's sudden cry had completely surprised him.

"I want out… want to touch you," L whispered, his voice shaking.

Light responded immediately, he had registered the shake in L's voice for something else other than desire. L was obviously reaching breaking point, Light couldn't take this any further. With a slight whimper he moved off L, frowning as he did so, he so wanted to continue moving back onto L.

In one swift movement then the cuffs were undone and the blindfold was thrown across the room. L looked up at him with bleary relieved eyes as he smiled at how dishevelled Light looked.

"Thank you," L whispered, before reaching up to pull Light down to kiss him passionately, the kiss broke off rather suddenly as Light began to press back down onto L. L groaned in shock, his eyes going wide as he once more he was buried inside of Light.

"Going to complain?" Light said through gritted teeth as he felt L slide back into his body, he hadn't done this in quite some time.

"Not now," L cried and his hands rose to Light's hips pressing down slightly, wanting to be inside

Suddenly Light shifted them, his back hitting the bed as L landed on top of him, his hand reached between them and pulled off what remained of the bindings around L's erection.

"Then if your not going to complain, move," Light commanded. L claimed Light's mouth once more as he began to thrust hard into Light, quickly putting into practice all Light had shown him throughout all the previous weeks.

* * *

A/N; Ack, sorry for stopping it there, but I am tired... I hope you enjoyed it anyway... Please review :)

Next chapter will actually have some plotty points! Yes, plot!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N; As an apology for stopping mid-lemon last chapter, today I give you a lemon before the plot! It wasn't part of my initial plan, but some of you were annoyed at where I left the last one. Hope this makes up for it :)

Thank you to everyone who reviews this story, all your reviews really inspire my muse!

*bows*

I am so glad everyone continues to enjoy this story, there is still much more to come I assure you.

Please read and review! Please? I offer cake and cookies, plus I reply to every one :)

* * *

Chapter 18

L awoke with a gasp as his sleeping brain informed him a hand was slowly stroking his member into life as another hand slowly stroked at his hair. He leaned back into Light and smiled as a kiss was laid on his neck, L shifted one of his own hands back and wrapped it around Light's already prominent hardness stroking it in return.

He cut off Light's sudden breathless chuckle by turning slightly to capture Light's lips in a small kiss. He tensed as Light's hand tightened around him almost to the point of pain then loosened once more… L was sure he would have killed anyone else that would have done that, but with Light he wanted him to do it _again_. He wondered why he loved being dominated by Light, why it was so intoxicating.

"I want to make love to you L," Light whispered in L's ear, "please, let me take you."

L shuddered in Light's arms, this sudden soft and gentle treatment to much for him to cope with after waking, not when it wasn't what he was used to. The kindness was usually hidden.

"Was twice last night _after_ you gave yourself to me not enough?" L joked, trying to fight the sudden nerves he felt from Light's words and the increasing arousal from Light's touch.

"I can never get enough of you L," Light growled, ever word emphasised by a movement of his hand around L, "If I could I would bury myself in your tight ass and never leave, but as I can't I will have to content myself with taking you as often as possible."

L blushed at Light's words, as his breathing quickened at the images that flashed unbidden through his mind. It was true though, they were both suited to their roles, they had enjoyed the reversal of positions immensely last night, but neither had felt sated afterwards, both had woken in the night needing more. L had managed to surprise Light the first time by initiating it. His mind was wrenched back to the present as Light worried at his neck, marking him firmly with his teeth.

"Hah," L gasped, arching in Light's grip, "yes."

"Pass me the lube," Light said softly, before running his tongue up the rim of L's ear.

L groaned softly and leaned forwards to grope at the nightstand for the bottle that lay there, he nearly flung it back at Light as his ass was suddenly fondled and a finger pressing against his entrance.

For a brief moment Light's fingers thrust into him stretching him hurriedly, curling to press into L's prostate before withdrawing. Light pulled L back flush against his chest before lifting L's leg up and placing it on top of his own, his hand gripping L's thigh tightly.

"Look at me," Light whispered leaning over L the tip of his well coated erection beginning to press into L. He smiled down at L as his lover's black eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him. With agonising slowness Light began to slide into L, watching as L's eyes clouded over with pleasure and yet stayed fixed on Light's.

He rolled his hips slightly as soon as he was engulfed completely inside of L, before withdrawing out with the same slow pace as he had entered. L shuddered in his arms, it was evident the slow pace was getting to him.

The room was soon filled with the sound of their ragged breathing, and quiet gasps, as Light rocked slowly in and out of L, pressing firmly against L's prostate occasionally, his hands holding L to him as they continued to stare into the others eyes. Neither wanted to be the first to look away, a remnant of their past competition coming to the fore even now.

Light's head finally fell forward to press against L's forehead, their vision filled with the other's dilated and lust filled eyes.

"Harder," L whispered, "harder Light, and faster, please."

"Touch yourself and I will," Light whispered, he needed to move faster too, but he wasn't about to tell L that.

L's hands, which had been clutching at the sheets, or running through Light's hair, were finally allowed to run down his body. Light glanced down L's body to watch L's hands run down his body, one actually pinched at a nipple. He timed his first fast and hard thrust into L with L's next pinch of his own nipple.

L groaned in sudden pleasure, his fingers tightening around his hardened nub and erection as Light finally began to drive into him. He was propelled towards his own completion. From Light's sudden increase in pace, and the shudder that passed through him as he held L closer it was obvious Light would not last long either.

A moment later with a unified cry they both came, Light grinding further into L as his hands tightened on L; L pressing further back onto Light his release spilling onto the sheet. Shakily Light let go of L's leg and dropped his arm over L to pull him closer.

"We need to get up," L whispered a few minutes later as his eyes focused on the clock, "we have a lot of things to do today."

"I veto that," Light groaned pulling L closer.

"No Light," L replied sighing, "or would you prefer it if the team found us here, they still think we are searching for you after all. No-one knows that L has sided with Kira; that means we still have roles to play."

"I wish I could find a flaw with your argument," Light said softly, finally relinquishing his hold on L.

L laughed softly, and turned to pat Light on the head before forcing himself out of bed and into the bathroom, ducking the pillow Light threw at his head. As he stood under the flow of water from the shower he decided that wherever he and Light finally ended up definitely needed a bath.

…

A hurried half hour before the team arrived was spent creating false evidence, the two genii working together to falsify evidence that Higuchi had been Kira all along and was actually cleverer than had been anticipated, that his mistakes towards the end were caused as he cracked under pressure. L and Light knew that if L was the one who did the explaining the team would believe everything.

It helped that Light had refrained from using the Death Note since L had given it back to him, informing L that this was merely a break not a cessation. Light had been surprised when L had told him calmly that he had never expected Light to stop, then L had whispered something about having done some research. Light hadn't pressed L, there was a haunted expression when L had told him this. An expression that worried Light so much he had to move closer and run his hands soothingly through L's hair.

…

Light sat stunned as he listened to L twist their faked evidence into a tale worthy of a novel, by the end the police were all nodding in understanding and prepared to believe that Higuchi had always been Kira and had set up Light in some way. There was no evidence for the last part, but it must be true the team seemed to be thinking, because L was telling them.

He blinked suddenly when he heard himself mentioned again and forced himself to pay better attention, having L on his side was really ruining his thought processes.

"Light and I will be leaving Japan," L said finally, "after our confrontation with… his father, well neither of us are safe here any longer. I have effectively kidnapped Light from his family and I need to get Light back to the UK before I can act to stop his father from getting him back."

The team looked at them stupefied, it was evident that they had not thought past the end of the Kira case.

"Leave?" Matsuda gasped, "what about us?"

L blinked and glanced at Light momentarily; the team not wishing them to leave had not crossed their minds. Light shrugged slightly, the ball was in L's court now, it was his house they were going to.

"You can come visit us," L said looking at Matsuda in complete honesty, "Watari can give you a phone number you can contact if you need to as well."

It was the teams turn to be stunned once more.

"Really?" Matsuda said happily.

"But surely you would want to go back into hiding?" Aizawa said, "or something."

"That would hardly stop you from visiting you have already seen my face and know that I am L," L commented, "hiding from you now is rather unnecessary. I find I would miss your company as well."

…

"What is the probability that they will no longer wish to see us after we go public?" Light whispered as the team left.

"Sixty-eight percent," L sighed between bites of cake.

"That low?" Light said happily.

"I have hopes that they will be understanding, particularly with the criteria that will be in use with the Death Note," L replied, "they respect us Light, that counts for a lot."

Light blinked as the words 'Death Note' triggered a realisation he really should have made earlier.

"L, the other Death Note is still out there," Light whispered, "we can't leave it there."

L turned to him with a look that spoke in volumes of his annoyance at this sudden realisation. It was now only a matter of time till Soichiro returned.

"Where?"

"In the forest outside of Tokyo, we will need a spade," Light replied, "and an apple."

For a second L looked puzzled then he rolled his eyes.

"For the shinigami yes?" L sighed.

"Yes," Light laughed.

"Do you know where Rem has gone?" L asked then, as he suddenly remembered the other Shinigami.

"She followed Misa," Light explained, "I believe she wanted to help Misa get over me."

"How considerate," L said blandly, his fork tearing at his cake with a little more force than was required.

"From what I gather such behaviour is unusual in a Shinigami," Light said, suddenly realising it was probably best to try and change topics, L seemed to have a real streak of jealousy when it came to Misa.

"Do they have any nice behavioural traits?" L whispered.

"For apples one does," Light smiled.

"Then lets go meet this shinigami," L sighed standing, he turned to find Watari was stood there already holding their coats. The man always knew what was needed, the though even L couldn't work out how he did it.

…

The car was silent except for Light's quiet directions to Watari every now and again. There was still an air of awkwardness about them all about Light being Kira, even though they were now allies both L and Light found it difficult to discuss. It was as if they were afraid of hurting the other with their words. They both knew they had to discuss this soon, it would be damaging in more ways than one if they didn't.

…

L and Light walked through the trees towards where the Death Note was buried still in silence; Light hefting the spade Watari had passed him from the boot of the car, before returning once more to the driver's seat.

"It's buried here," Light said finally as they reached a small clearing.

L nodded in understanding and leaned against the nearest tree examining the apple in his hand critically.

"So I am the one who has to dig?" Light asked even though he already knew the answer.

"You put it down there," L commented looking up at Light briefly before inspecting the fruit once more.

Light sighed and began the task, he was suddenly grateful he had not buried it too deeply. He worked quickly; his movements watched by L through the hair that hung over his face. It wasn't long until he found what he was looking for.

Light sighed and leaned on the handle of the spade.

"Do you want ownership?" Light asked looking at L.

"What?"

"Do you want ownership?" Light repeated, "so we are equal."

L considered Light's offer, it made sense. If they both had one L would not be on such a back foot, it would reduce his feelings of having lost to Kira, of course it would mean he would have become Kira himself. Considering what Kira, well the person Kira was, meant to him he didn't mind. He nodded at Light and moved forward.

Light passed up the box containing the Death Note to L, taking the apple from L as he did so. With a slightly shaking hand L opened the box and withdrew the Death Note. He stumbled back as a large face filled his vision.

Light jumped up out of the small hole and briefly touched the Death Note in L's hands, immediately seeing what the problem was.

"Hello Ryuk," Light said smiling, "I brought you an apple."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

A/N; What is this I see before me? Is it, yes I think it is, more plot!!

*looks at review numbers*

Oh,

My,

Gosh.

Thank you to everyone who reviews this story! Over two hundred reviews! I am stunned, thank you for expressing just how much you enjoy this story. *hugs*

Please continue to review, to have your comments and feelings about what I have written is very important to me! Plus they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :)

* * *

Chapter 19

"Hey Lighto," Ryuk laughed, "this dude doesn't look much like Misa, he looks like L. You give in?"

"He _is_ L Ryuk," Light sighed, he knew he was already getting a migraine and he hadn't missed the twitch one of L's eyebrows made at the mention of Misa, "and no I haven't given in, and neither has he before you ask. We are working together; we have found a way to compromise between our two positions."

L glanced at Light as he spoke to Ryuk, he was gladdened to hear Light talk about a compromise between them, it didn't sound like he had included that to appease L either, Light truly meant it. There would be no purpose to it after all and Light seemed to already have quite frayed nerves just by Ryuk's sheer presence.

Ryuk seemed to be processing the information Light had told him, his grin widening as he realised what Light was saying.

"This means more apples yes? And entertainment?" Ryuk asked, his grin already showing he knew the answer.

"Yes, Ryuk," Light replied returning the smile, and handed up the apple, "you won't be bored."

"It would appear shinigami do indeed eat apples," L commented with a smile, as he watched the apple vanish in three bites into the mouth of said shinigami. It seemed then that with his apple addiction sated the shinigami was prepared to talk more.

"Yo L," Ryuk smiled darting closer to the detective, "why'dya wanna work with him? He wanted to kill ya from the get go!"

"I am aware of that, I was trying to kill him in return. We are even," L replied simplifying things considerably, he laughed slightly, his comment somehow amused the shinigami as well as Ryuk began laughing. Light wondered what was amusing and realised with a dawning horror that here was a being that would find L's appalling humour funny.

"I like ya," Ryuk said his smile broadening, "I like the fact I get to hand around with ya and not him now, ya more fun already!"

L looked over at Light and chuckled at the expression on Light's face, he looked quite stunned.

"Yes Ryuk," L smiled evilly at light as he said this, "I think we'll get on very well."

L glanced down at the Death Note he still held in his hands, it felt odd to know that he was the owner of it now,his brow furrowed as he saw paper sticking out. With one hand he pulled it out and opened the letter, it was addressed to Misa.

"_Misa, if you are reading this letter then I believe that you have regained all of your memory ,"_ L read. He sighed, he was confronted yet again with the past before Light and he came together.

"Don't read that," Light said, suddenly moving to snatch the letter from L's hands. L stared at the worried expression on Light's face. Ryuk smiled, yes this was going to be entertaining, he liked L already.

"Light, I want to know," L said calmly, he was not going to let Light hide this from him, this was also Light not trusting him to stay with him, just not trusting him in general; L was fed up with it.

"But my words in this letter will hurt you," Light whispered, "I-"

L blinked as Light stopped speaking unable to finish whatever he had been planning to say, he realised he had misjudged Light's actions immensely, it was _love_ not distrust which had caused Light's actions. He still wanted to know what was in the letter though.

"Read it to me then, Light," L said, sounding calmer than he felt, "then you can show me how you feel about it now, rather than me reading words on a page. Either way I want to know what it says."

Light sighed and moved to sit with his back against the dead tree nearby, his head in his hands the paper crumpling as his fingers gripped it.

"You won't drop it will you," Light said quietly, he already knew it was true.

"You know I never drop things Light, it's not in my nature," L replied forcing a smile as he came to sit next to Light, his head resting on his knees as he looked at Light. Light gave in, he would read it.

"Misa, if you are reading this letter then I believe that you have regained all of your memory," Light began, his voice was low and already betraying the pain this was causing him. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you remember my friend that you once met when you visited me at Todoh University, the one who introduce himself as Hideki Ryuuga, but whose name you saw was different with your eyes?"

"I knew she must have had the eyes by then," L commented with a tight smile, "when I realised that I was exceedingly glad I took her into custody straight afterwards."

"I'm glad you did that now as well," Light said quietly looking at L, his eyes turned back to the page, "I would like you to write his real name on this note and get rid of him for me." Light's speech hitched as he said this sentence, he couldn't imagine why he would ever want L dead now; things had changed so much. He didn't dare look at L to see how he was taking this, he expected L already suspected the letters contents, but that didn't make Light feel any better about the words he had written all those months ago.

"But if you do so straight after you find this letter that will probably happen right after you and I get released. I will give you a cue when to do it, so wait for my direction," Light said quietly, his voice low his hatred for what he had written evident.

"You knew she wouldn't remember and would have to trade for the eyes didn't you," L whispered.

Light nodded, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"All as part of your plan to back Rem into a corner over her concern for Misa, so the shinigami would remove me," L said, reaching forward to turn Light's face towards him after Light had nodded once more, "I know what you did to save me Light, I heard you when you talked with Rem. I was never going to tell you, but believe me I could bear no ill will towards you when you did so much to save me from this plan, a plan with such momentum keeping it in motion against your wishes that you must have had quite a difficult time finding a way to stop it."

"You did?" Light gasped, any anger he would ever have felt about L concealing this fact from him was removed by the relief that L knew how much he had changed for L, "you were there?"

"Yes, I wanted so much to tell you right then that I knew, but I couldn't know how you would react," L said quietly, his hand left Light's chin, "you hadn't come to me after all even though I had already told you I didn't care that you were Kira."

"You always liked to test me," Light replied, "you're doing it now on some level."

L pulled his legs closer as he realised that Light was right, he always had to test that what he thought was true _was _true. He turned away from Light slightly and sighed as he studied the ground.

"We both have things to atone for don't we," Light sighed.

"No, not atone for, but I think we need to realise that neither of us is infallible, that we both make mistakes. As long as we understand that about each other we should be fine," L said, suddenly smiling, "we seem to be doing well so far. We've even learnt to compromise."

Light smiled as well, it was true; both he and L were working well together, they had both worked far better together since their feelings had come to the fore. Perhaps once they left Japan things would get easier. There would be less complications standing before them.

"Do you want me to finish reading the letter?" Light said, his voice sounding much more secure.

"Yes."

"I want you to burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it. As for the note, remove a few pages that you will be able to hide and dispose of at anytime, and bury the note itself again for the time being. Also, I'd like you to touch me with a piece of the note the next time you see me. If you do, then I, I-" Light paused, he couldn't finish it, his mouth wouldn't make the movements, he felt his chest tighten at all he had planned to do to L. He spoke hurriedly then, "I am not going to finish it, I know you want me to, but enough is enough."

L gazed at Light critically for a moment then he smiled kindly.

"I think I know what it must say, I have already seen that proven false," L whispered, then he leaned over and kissed Light's cheek, he started when he tasted the salty flavour of tears. L had not seen the tears slowly coursing down Light's cheeks in the gloom of the forest. "You've changed Light, you were never this emotional before, you seem different."

Light laughed quietly, but it was not a happy laugh.

"You bring out the worst in me," Light said jokingly then smiled bitterly, "this is the part of me I think I crushed after my father caused the deaths of Takahiro and Kaede. The thought of losing you has brought it all back. I still want to follow my plan as Kira with a passion, but the thought of losing you, the fear of losing you is stronger."

L sighed, forcing back a smile; he was upset by Light's tears, but to know he was crying because of how much he cared…. That made L feel; well he could only describe it as _warm_ inside_._

"You won't lose me Light I sided with you. I chose you over everything. I now own a Death Note with intent to let it be _used_," L stated forcefully, then whispered, "I'm sorry I made you read the letter, my curiosity knows no bounds."

Any reply a suddenly happy looking Light was going to make was interrupted by the loud guffawing of Ryuk as he finally realised the connection between L and Light.

"You're in love?" Ryuk laughed, "both of ya were foiled in whatever you had planned because you fell for the other? Oh that is amusing."

The shinigami bounced around the clearing gleefully. The antics of the being infront of them brought L and Light back to their senses. As one they realised they were having a heartfelt discussion in a forest of all places with a Death Note in front of them. They looked at each other with a joint look of annoyance about what they had done.

"What were you saying about us both being capable of making mistakes?" Light murmured as they rose to their fee; both using the other for support.

"Indeed Light, we keep getting too focused on each other it seems," L replied, "I will feel much safer back home."

Light knew L wasn't talking about the Investigation Headquarters; L was talking about the UK.

L helped Light hurriedly fill in the hole and they made their way back to the car leaving no trace that they had ever been in the forest.

Both had felt extremely guilty about the time they had taken when they saw Watari was readying himself to depart from the car. The old man had said nothing, but his pointed look at them definitely reminding them that they had to start trying to focus on the world outside just the two of them. If they didn't something horrendously bad was going to happen.

Watari had merely nodded in recognition of Ryuk, when he touched the Death Note L had hesitantly held out towards him, before heading back to the car.

"Why is it whenever I am in his presence I feel like I am eight again and have just broken some priceless artefact?" Light murmured to L as they moved towards the car.

"He has that affect on people," L murmured, hunched over while walking looking down at the ground, then he glanced up at the darkening sky, "even me sometimes, I have never worked out how he does it."

What is our next move?" Light asked once they were safely in the car.

"We leave for the UK," L replied as he carefully unwrapped a lollipop he had found, "A plane is coming for us tomorrow evening. Once we arrive in the UK I can get you citizenship very quickly, you do realise that you will lose your right to Japanese citizenship?"

"Yes I do L," Light replied, "but it means I get to stay with you, and you have already given up much for me. There is nothing left for me here."

Light leaned over and kissed L, one hand rising to grip the hand holding the lollipop.

From his position in the driving seat Watari rolled his eyes.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

A/N; *Stunned* yet more plot, I am amazed that my muse has thrown no lemons at me; well if she didn't I most certainly didn't catch… Though I feel considering the trend of the story I should be including one sometime soon. What do you think?

Just thought I would mention, as a couple people have mentioned it to me now assuming it was a typo…. My consistent capitalisation of the D in Dominant is on purpose, as is the consistent lowercase s in submissive. I have done it this way because this is how they should be written, at least from what I know of this, it is not to enforce the roles merely to define them.

Yes I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have had an extremely long day… but I thought I should give you something. I apologise for any typos…

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 20

Light was surprised that, as soon as they had returned to the Investigation Headquarters, L shimmied underneath the vast bank of computer screens and servers to begin pulling it all apart.

"We are taking it with us?" Light asked aghast, he had never imagined there would ever be this much to pack.

"Yes Light," L replied, his voice distinctly muffled, "I believe Matt would kill me if I didn't let him have some of this equipment back."

"Matt?"

"One of the residents at my home Light, he is in line to become my successor should I no longer be able to carry on," L commented, a pile of cables already coiled neatly were growing at his feet. Light moved to pack them all into a box Watari had brought seemingly out of nowhere.

"Successors?" Light asked shocked, "you have successors?"

"Yes, Watari considered my role to important to risk the loss of L the detective even if L the person was gone," L sighed, he sounded depressed, "it is necessary, I have far too many contacts for that to be lost, I do too much for there just to be a void should I die."

"That's horrible," Light commented.

"No that's logical," L sighed, remerging pulling a piece of equipment with him, before once again disappearing. Light said nothing, from L's sigh he knew that L agreed him, it was horrible. It surprised Light that it was Watari that had instigated it, the move definitely didn't fit his personality. He studied Watari critically as Watari entered with more crates for the computer parts; he made sure the older man didn't spot him. Watari couldn't possibly have done such a thing, particularly as it caused L pain.

"Who else was involved?" Light asked, shifting closer to L to aid with the breakdown of the computer gear and stow it in its special crates.

"A man called Roger Reuvie," L said quietly, "he doesn't like children much, but his points made logical sense. I don't think he understands what emotions are sometimes."

Light bit back a retort, it would have been cruel and L certainly wasn't emotionless; Light had evidence of that almost every night.

"So why is your computer gear on loan from one of your successors?" Light asked, as he lugged another part into a box, he was surprised how quickly he and L were getting through the equipment, everything seemed designed to be easy to take apart…. Despite how much there was of it.

"Because he is a computer genius, he knows more about computers than I do," L said smiling, "he is actually more intelligent than the top two ranked of my successors, he is too consistently third in everything. He doesn't think anyone will notice, his grades do fluctuate; but I know enough about him to know his grades are all lies."

"What are you going to do about it?" Light asked, gathering up the few files that were present and shoving them into a box.

"Do Light?" L replied, glancing around the room and smiling as he saw all was packed, he curled up on a chair, "I'm not going to do anything. It is fairly obvious he doesn't want the job, I think he only keeps his grades at that level to appease his best friends."

"What?" Light asked, he hopped onto the counter in front of L after staring in annoyance at the other swivel chair that had decided to locate itself behind the packing boxes.

"His best friends are the top two ranked successors, Near and Mello," L explained with a smile, "they both fight constantly, but they are actually good friends… at least for now. As long as I am alive they have no real reason to become true rivals…"

L stopped as Light put a hand over his mouth.

"Stop talking about your death," Light said forcefully.

L blinked up at Light then slowly licked the hand that covered his mouth. The hand was hastily pulled away.

"Well that was childish," Light commented.

"We have already been over that Light," L replied, smiling up at Light.

It was at this moment that the shinigami Ryuk, who had been observing this all in amused silence before, burst into laughter. L and Light hastily moved to continue packing, having a constant watcher was already dampening their spirits.

…

The packing didn't take long; apart from the computer equipment L had surprisingly little else with him. Light didn't comment, but it seemed like L had made as little imprint within _his own_ building as possible. The lack of anything of emotional importance to L seemed to trigger something in Light.

"I need to say goodbye to my family," Light whispered, as he and L lay curled up on a sofa, Light reading a book he had found, actually the only book they had found, leaning back against L who was typing away on his computer as always.

"Are you sure?" L asked, glancing down at Light.

"What is the likelihood of me returning to Japan?" Light queried, placing the book on the floor as he turned to look up at L.

"Less than ten percent," L said quietly.

"Then I am sure," Light replied, "Tomorrow afternoon would probably be the safest time-" Light paused uncertain how to continue then he sighed, "would you come with me?"

"Of course Light," L replied, it was worth risking his cover to help Light with this. He was not about to let Light go near his old home without his protection. L blinked happily as Light suddenly kissed him on the cheek, he shifted suddenly so his mouth connected with Light's.

…

"Light!"

Sayu's happy shout was accompanied by her jumping through the doorway and hugging her brother. L was surprised when Light held her close with a fierce intensity, when he had kept Light under surveillance he had not seemed all that close to his sister, but then a lot about Light had been proven false. Somehow L thought it was likely that this was to be another of those things.

"Hello Sayu," Light murmured into his sister's hair, "who else is home?"

"Just mum," Sayu replied, "dad's still at work."

Light sighed quietly in relief as he let himself be dragged inside, L had already contacted Matsuda and Aizawa to keep his father occupied at the office but he had to be sure. A bemused L and an amused Ryuk followed Light into the house. Watari stood guard by the door, his hand not far from the gun in his pocket; if Soichiro was to return he would not get very far.

…

L and Ryuk watched with matching grins as Light was interrogated by both his sister and mother. Once they had found out he was leaving the country they had wanted to know more, L was glad that he and Light had already discussed what Light could tell them. If they hadn't this conversation would have become very tricky.

L was happy to just sit and watch the family group; the contrast with Soichiro was amazing. It explained just why Light had stayed even after all that had happened; he truly did love his family. L came to a silent decision that a way should be found to allow them to visit Light in the future, though Soichiro would be a problem. A sudden question made him focus on the conversation once more.

"Why have you not come home before now Light?" Sachiko said quietly, "your father wouldn't tell us."

Light suddenly looked apprehensive, it seemed he couldn't bring himself to tell them that he was gay. L knew they would have to know, it was the only way to explain everything.

"It was my fault," L said quietly, he saw Light look at him harshly but he pressed on, "Light and I are in a romantic relationship and I wouldn't let him leave. Sorry."

For a moment both Sayu and Sachiko looked at them both in silence, before they both smiled happily.

"Is this true Light?" Sachiko asked looking at her son. Light nodded in reply, from the slight twitch of one of his eyes L knew he was in for it, he didn't care.

"Finally he admits it," Sayu sighed.

"What," Light said in shock.

"You have always had an unnatural fascination with fashion Light," Sayu explained, "more than all of my friends and I put together, not that it tould me you were gay of course. No what did it was whenever we went out as a family you ignored _completely_ every girl that passed by, but when you even caught a glimpse of a nice man your eyes would widen ever so slightly and you would sigh like this." Sayu demonstrated a slightly strangled, not quite audible little sigh; then laughed at the glare she was receiving from her brother.

"I am curious," L interjected, "just how many men were there that distracted Light so?"

L saw Light tense next to him at this and grinned, it helped that right behind him and Light Ryuk was bouncing back and forth gleefully.

"Oh not many," Sayu grinned, "in fact-"

"Sayu stop winding up your brother," Sachiko chided, "now Light is there anything you wanted to take with you, or would you just like to talk?"

"There are a few small items I would like to take if I could," Light said smiling at his mother, ignoring his still laughing sister.

"Then go get them and I will make a pot of tea," Sachiko said shooing both Light and a startled L upstairs, it seemed she had decided to treat L as if he were her own son too. He heard Sayu being quietly chided as he followed Light up to his room; L smiled slightly, considering Sayu's personality he doubted it would work. Ryuk went in search of apples; it was normally easy to steal from the Yagami fruit bowl.

L glanced around the room he had watched Light in so closely all those months ago, a time that seemed whole lifetimes past. In all that time nothing seemed to have changed, Light had been with him for much of it true, but still some things should have altered.

"It seems odd to see you in here," Light said smiling, as he rooted round for some small items he wanted to take.

"I feel odd to be here myself, the last time I saw this room I was watching you through several cameras," L replied, sitting in the middle of the bed, the only place that seemed safe from Light's swift rummaging. L smiled as he saw Light was picking sentimental items to take with him, objects that definitely must be to remind him of home.

"Those were perhaps the worst weeks of my life," Light sighed, "you have no idea how difficult it is to act natural when you are dressing in the full knowledge that no less 64 cameras are trained on you, I could actually _feel_ your eyes on me when I was doing anything too… very off putting."

Light frowned as he heard L snigger slightly.

"What?" Light growled, looking up at L.

"I did that on purpose," L said laughing, "I knew if you were Kira that you would most likely know there were cameras; not only did I want you to find them, but I wanted to cause you as much discomfort as possible with them. The more they put you off the more likely it was that you would make a mistake. I'm glad they had the effect I intended, even if they didn't get the result I desired."

Light glared at L, an action which only made L laugh harder and fall back onto the bed, his feet sliding down the duvet. For a moment Light continued to glare at L then his gaze flicked to L's feet and he smirked.

A minute later L was laughing for an entirely different reason put his face looked pained as Light pinned his feet to the bed and tickled and teased the soles remorselessly.

"Today you are the one being childish," L gasped, trying desperately to remove Light from his legs.

Quickly L was reduced to a gasping writhing mess, all attempts to get Light to stop failing. This only gave Light the opportunity to tickle other areas of L's body. Light's attack was only ceased when Sachiko informed them, after bravely opening the door, that there was tea or coffee available now.

…

Light sighed as they finally left for the plane, staring out the window at the sky above, he was genuinely sad to be leaving his family, not his father of course, but this afternoon had reinforced how much he loved his mother and sister. He started as L gently took hold of his hand and squeezed it slightly.

* * *

A/N; they will actually get to the UK next chapter I promise.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N; Right I am sorry for not updating yesterday, BUT, my muse went on strike, I was tired and I was also very busy. I hope the content of this chapter makes up for it, no lemon but lots of plotty goodness.

I really don't know where this is coming from, but you all seem to like it and enjoy my fast updates so I shall endeavour to continue!

Rest assured the next update will be soon :)

Right I think it's time these two actually get to the UK don't you?

Please read and review! I love to read everyone's comments, they help me continue!

* * *

Chapter 21

L watched with some trepidation as Light looked out the window of the plane before him, watching the ground fall away as the plane took off. The gleam L had come to associate with Kira-side of Light was returning. Then Light turned to him and smiled, smiled _not_ smirked, and L knew immediately that he had misjudged what he had seen. Light was merely regaining the confidence L knew so well. Of course L knew that still didn't bode well for him, but at least this would be in a way that he would probably enjoy… eventually.

They sat there in companionable silence for many moments, simply watching the plane climb through the air, until the clouds were beneath them.

"I didn't realise how much I was worrying about my father until we were safely off the ground," Light sighed, rising to plunder the small kitchen area for whatever hot drinks were available. L said nothing, he had no idea how to respond to such a thing; this was where his lack of social involvement came to the fore.

"Ah, thank you Light," L said happily as Light placed several slices of cake in front of him, before going back to making tea; it was surprising how Light was always taking care of him recently.

Light smiled as he watched L out of the corner of his eye tuck into his first piece of cake. There was one thing though he was never going to tell L; that he had the most adorable smile on his face whenever he ate cake, it was likely L would make an extreme effort to hide that smile in the future. It was strange what L found embarrassing.

"Why didn't you write your father's name down when you first had the Death Note?" L asked suddenly, destroying Light's happy mood.

"For many reasons," Light sighed, not turning to face L, instead he chose to stare out at the passing clouds below them, "The death of my father would have been a beacon to anyone searching for Kira, and in truth I never had the chance to concoct a method to remove him without alerting anyone. Then you began searching for Kira and immediately suspected me anyway, removing him then would have told you I was definitely Kira. His connection to you then was also very useful; his computer was very easy to crack; I had to keep one step ahead of you at least. When you finally confronted me I lost any chance of punishing him for what he had done to me and to them…"

Light trailed off unable to continue, staring down at the teapot in front of him. He really wished L hadn't asked him that question. Behind him there was the sound of L rummaging around in a bag for something; Light sighed and tried to pull himself together, he was acting far to emotional nowadays. It wouldn't do to meet people in the UK like this.

"I'm not stopping you now Light," L said quietly. Light turned towards L in query and gasped slightly when he saw L was holding the Death Note out towards him. Almost automatically he took the book from L and the proffered pen. He stared down at for a long moment, then he shook his head and handed the book back to L.

"It would not be right, it would be breaking the rules we have devised for us to work together," Light said calmly, "He has not had a trial, he has not been properly judged. No matter how much I want to punish him for what he has done I will not break our rules."

Light made to turn back to the tea he was making when out of the corner of his eyes he saw L give a small happy smile. It dawned on him what L had been doing and for a brief second anger pulsed through him.

"You were testing me weren't you," Light growled, turning back to L and advancing on the detective.

"Inadvertently," L said quietly backing away and hitting the counter behind him, "It is my nature Light. It is something I do without thinking."

"What would you have done if I had written his name down? Did you truly want me to write his name down? _Did_ _You_?" Light said towering over L, his hands on the counter either side of L.

L looked up at Light in shock at this sudden anger, not since the day they had fought in front of Misa all those months ago had he seen Light like this. This time though L knew he was in the wrong, he had been testing Light… he had wanted to see if Light would uphold his part in this deal. L looked away from Light and shook his head. He knew he was seriously in trouble now. He gasped slightly as a hand ran softly through his hair and forced him to look back at Light.

"Why L?" Light asked, his voice suddenly soft, "Why do you keep testing me? What do you need me to prove to you?"

L blinked in shock at Light's questions. He wondered briefly, his thumb drifting up to his mouth; just why he did keep testing Light he kept doing this again and again. Then it dawned on him, and it was such a _stupid_ reason. A reason he had thought he had already come to terms with.

"I think Light," L said quietly, "that I still feel as though I have lost to you in some way, that I have given in to Kira. I think I just need to keep proving to myself that I didn't."

Light sagged and drew L into a hug; he had never seen L look so forlorn. L buried his head against Light's chest, his hands clenching into the crisp shirt.

"L, we are following _your_ plan," Light sighed, "I was about to hand myself in to you, but then you shocked me with your own plan. You caught me rather on a back foot then. You are the one protecting me with this. You might be mine in so many ways-" L laughed slightly against his chest, "-but I am also yours. Neither of us has lost L, we have found a way to come to an amicable draw. Now will you _please_ stop testing me?"

"I will try Light," L murmured, relaxing against Light. He gasped as hands gripped either side of his head and forced him to look at Light.

"That sounds as if you need something to help you remember, if the Great L can only _try_ to remember," Light murmured, L's weak reply had helped him decide on his next action, he stared down at L's suddenly shocked face with a critical expression. Light grinned slightly as he watched the realisation dawn in L's face over just what Light was implying. He tightened his grip slightly on the back of L's head, forcing L to keep looking up at him.

"My memory is impeccable Light," L said, affecting a calm he did not feel, as he tried to wage some form of defence, "it does not need help."

"Then you will remember how I punished you last time for acting so harshly against me," Light replied; now he was smirking down at L, "Tell me L, does what you have just done qualify for acting harshly against me with no good cause?"

"I certainly don't think so, it was merely a slip of the mind," L replied, then internally groaned as he realised he had just dug himself into a hole, being around Light like this was dangerous. In some ways L found he didn't _want _to defend himself he was definitely losing his ability to reason.

"You just told me your memory was impeccable though L," Light commented, a smile spreading across his face; it was obvious he knew he had won this argument, "so either your memory is failing or you were indeed testing me for no reason, an action which you knew would cause me emotional pain; which is it?"

"Either way you are still going to go through with whatever you are planning now," L whispered, his eyes glinting with mischief if he wasn't going to win this he was at least going to enjoy it; one of the ways of doing that was riling Light up even further, "how is my reply going to change that?"

"How else are you going to learn to not do it again?" Light replied, his voice low as his hands loosened their grip.

"I could just promise not to do it again," L said, he knew it was a doomed approach.

"I have already told you about how your little tests affect me," Light replied, he released his hold on L's head, "now give me your answer."

"I was testing you," L said quietly, finally managing to break eye contact with Light, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, apology accepted," Light replied, ruffling L's hair, he turned back to re-boil the kettle.

L stared at Light's back in shock; Light _wasn't_ going to do anything else? He padded back to his seat, picking up another slice of cake as he eyed Light critically. Surely Light had been planning something, he had seen the look in Light's eyes.

Light chuckled as he sat down, finally equipped with tea, when he saw the way L was watching him.

"Later," Light whispered, leaning close to whisper in L's ear, "much later."

L nearly dropped his cake. He could only be glad that Watari was acting as co-pilot.

…

"Light wake up," L said quietly, "we have arrived."

There was no reply.

L sighed as he looked down at the sleeping form of Light, he wondered how Light could always look so angelic when he slept; he certainly never did during the day. He sank to sit on the edge of the bed and shook Light's shoulder slightly.

"Light, we have arrived you need to wake up," L said louder than before, then he yelped as Light's arms came up and pulled him down fully onto the bed.

"Good morning L," Light murmured.

"Actually it's late evening here," L said, breaking away from Light's grip and standing up, it was evident he was eager for them to depart

"It seems you found a hole in my statement," Light said smiling, rising from the bed. He frowned at the creases in his suit. He had been so tired before L directed him towards the bedroom that he hadn't even been bothered to take of his jacket. Planning just how they were going to work together was taking longer than either of them had imagined. His frown softened as L pressed a cup of tea into his hands.

"I'm sorry to do this to you so soon after waking," L said slowly, "but it is time to make you a British Citizen."

"What? Now?" Light said shocked.

"The sooner we get this done the better," L replied, "this is the only way I can successfully protect you."

"I know I know," Light said hurriedly, downing as much of the tea as he dared. He followed L out of the small bedroom. He came to a sudden stop as L paused and looked back at him.

"Are you sure Light?" L asked, "truly sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes, we have discussed this," Light replied, "this might be quicker than I thought it would take, but this needs to be done I know."

"Then I should warn you that the British Home Secretary is sat just the other side of this door. She can grant you Citizenship," L said smiling, "I have called in quite a few favours for this Light."

A moment later Light was sat in front of the Home Secretary hurriedly filling in forms and proving that he most definitely knew how to speak English. It took a grand total of half an hour for Light to go from being a Japanese citizen to a British Citizen. From forms, to pledge a hastily repeated oath and the presentation of a certificate; Light thought this must have been the quickest anyone had ever been granted citizenship.

Without a further word, once the process was complete, the Home Secretary and her retinue left. Light stared after them, before looking down at all the paperwork before him.

"How long does this process usually take L?" Light asked, as he moved together up the papers.

"More than five years," L replied, picking up his one solitary bag that contained his personal laptop. A laptop he would never let Matt near.

"Five years?" Light said loudly in shock.

"As I said I called in a lot of favours for you," L replied calmly.

…

Light's first impression of the UK, was rain. Icy, cold, needle-like rain; the type of rain that decided your umbrella was a fancy adornment and whipped up underneath it to say hello. He glowered as he followed L (an L who was calmly walking without umbrella and kept turning his head upwards _into_ the rain and smiling) towards the gothic building they had been driven to.

"A word of warning before we enter Light," L said suddenly turning to face Light, "these children are very clever. Just because they may be young don't make the mistake of thinking they can't think as fast as you. Thinking is what they have been trained to do."

"I understand," Light replied smiling, "I will just pretend I am talking to another version of you and act accordingly."

L nodded and swiftly turned back to continue walking, so Light missed the slightly pained look on L's face.

Light was never so happy to get inside a building as he was then, he stripped off some of his wet clothing, and soaked shoes, as he entered and gladly dumped his umbrella in the waiting stand. Therefore he was completely unprepared to help L when two small bundles of adrenaline barrelled into L and knocked him to the floor. Quickly accompanied by what appeared to be a white haired apparition, who, once he had determined that L was indeed present turned his gaze to Light. Light stared right back; there was something about the small child that unnerved him.

"You came back," one of the bundles said loudly, in evident happiness.

"I promised you I would Mello," L said quietly, raising a hand to pat the blonde head.

Light quietly took in the name and deduced who the other two must be. They were a lot younger than he had anticipated, they must have been barely in their teens, the white haired one was definitely the youngest. Something emphasised by the robot he was carrying.

"Did the computer system work alright?" the red head asked, Light labelled him Matt and knew then he was staring at Near, "you did bring it back didn't you, I already have new additions ready for you."

"I brought it back Matt," L said smiling, "It was very useful thank you."

"Who is your guest?" Near said quietly, holding the robot tighter. At this both Mello's and Matt's heads turned to face Light. Light felt suddenly extremely tense as he saw they all had the same stare as L did, all three looked as if they were making an inspection of him. He wondered vaguely what their conclusions were, he knew what he portrayed even when as wet as he was. Any conclusion they formed would be useless. The whole process took less than three seconds and they turned back to L.

"His name is Light Yagami and he helped me on the Kira case," L replied, "now can you let me up?"

With slightly sheepish expressions the two who had been clinging to him stood up. Then something seemed to dawn on them.

"You told him who you are?" they all said in unison, turning to stare at first L then Light in shock.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

A/N; Wow my longest chapter yet, I hope you enjoy!

Here we see more of the troublesome trio, and their reaction to Light. Isn't Light's time at Wammy's going to be fun. *laughs*

Oh, and I got hit in the head by my muse, she stopped throwing lemons at me and instead came over and hit me with one. So here you are given another lemon for this story. At least I managed to include plot :P Oh and there will be more plot in the future!

Please read and review you wonderful people!

* * *

Chapter 22

Light smirked, it seemed these heirs of L were easy to shock. Now they could be entertaining.

"Is it really so strange that L would tell someone who he is?" Light said coolly, easily speaking in English, quickly bringing up all his social acting abilities he had long stopped using around L, "Hello, by the way, it's nice to meet you."

It seemed his use of 'L' had increased the shock on the three teenagers. Then Matt seemed to recover from his reverie.

"Hi I'm Matt," Matt said holding out his hand to Light. Light took it and shook it firmly, he caught the small sparkle of humour hiding in the back of Matt's eyes as if he just found the situation amusing. Light instantly liked him."It's a pleasure to meet you, if you're a friend of L's then I consider you a friend too." Matt added.

"Tch," Mello snorted, "when are you ever this polite normally Matt?"

Matt was still looking at Light and he rolled his eyes before turning back to face Mello.

"Why should I waste my time being polite to you?" Matt snorted, then yelped, "now you're just proving my point!"As Mello jumped on him and knuckled the top of his head.

"Hello," Near said quietly, his eyes flicking to the fighting pair then back to Light, "I apologise for these two. They can be rather childish at times."

"Oh I am used to childish people," Light replied, his forced his gaze not to flick to L.

"Light," L said, turning and walking off down the corridor, "sorry to leave you like this, but I need to go talk to Roger and that's probably where Watari has gone. The main room is through there." L pointed through a doorway as he continued on.

"No problem," Light replied, he could cope with three teenagers surely…

Then Mello finally released a laughing Matt from his grip and turned towards Light.

"So you know L," Mello said looking at Light critically again, and from somewhere inside his clothing found a bar of chocolate and slowly began to un-wrap the foil. Light noticed that his fingers holding the foil were doing so very much as L would do. "It's good to meet you, you can tell us all the embarrassing things he refuses to tell us." Mello smirked then and took a bite out of the chocolate.

Light blinked, that hadn't been quite what he had expected.

"If he won't tell you then I certainly won't," Light replied staring blandly back at Mello, he didn't know whether he liked or loathed what he saw there, "is there anyway we can move somewhere else other than the hallway?"

To his surprise Near took his hand and led him along the corridor to the room L had pointed out, as soon as they entered though Near let go and ensconced himself inside a small fort of dice, the inside littered with other robot toys.

"There's some refreshments over in the corner," Matt murmured as he entered before he flopped down on a sofa, his legs hanging over the edge of an arm rest. His head was quickly lifted up as Mello decided to sit where his head had been only a moment ago, his head fell back onto Mello.

Light gratefully moved over to the table that was laden with food, most of it was junk, but he managed to find a few things he wanted, for him it was effectively the morning after all. He turned back to find all three of the occupants in the room had been watching him. It really was like being in the room with three L's, he just knew it was about to get worse. It wasn't as though he could use his current methods for controlling L on them; he shuddered slightly at the thought.

"So why did L need _your_ help on a case?" Mello asked, still eating his chocolate.

"At first he considered me a prime suspect, but when he learnt of my high intelligence and own desire to join the police he decided my help would be appropriate," Light replied cautiously, he suddenly realised what was about to happen.

"Why?" Again with the synchronicity, all three seemed to have.

"Kira's methods were new and unusual, so L had to use new and unusual methods to catch them," Light replied, there was no way he was going to lose to kids.

"Them?" Near said suddenly, "you make it sounds as though there were two, if they were caught you would know their sex, and yet you neglect to mention it…"

"There were two, a man called Higuchi and," Light sighed, this was getting complicated he had no idea how much information L had sent back, "my girlfriend."

Mello suddenly looked appalled.

"Your girlfriend," Mello said, "well ain't life a bitch."

Mello glared down at Near as a white die hit him in the forehead, he kicked out at the dice fort missing it by the barest fraction.

"You have been warned about swearing Mello, I was just trying to help you remember," Near said calmly, his gaze turned to Light."You don't seem to be too upset about your girlfriend."

Light realised he had just reached treacherous ground, he had no idea how much L had told them or what he would be happy with them knowing. He hoped L would get back soon, it's not as if he _couldn't_ tell them, what reason could he give? He ate a little while he considered his reply.

"That's because she chose to go out with me, I didn't get much of a choice, and I am gay," Light replied calmly, "my father didn't like it and as awful as this sounds she was good cover."

Light could almost hear all three minds working this over, then he caught Matt give him a questioning glance, from above the gameboy he had extracted from a pocket, and form a small L with his fingers on the side facing Light.

For a fraction of a second Light considered what to do that decided they would have found out eventually and gave a small imperceptible nod. Matt smiled slightly and returned to his game, Light could only assume the small thumbs up he received was a good thing. Neither Mello nor Near seemed to have observed the exchange. He ate more of his acquired food.

Then Mello smirked down at Matt and covered up his eyes with his free hand.

"Hey Mello, get off!" Matt yelled, even as Mello sniggered.

"That would certainly explain why L thought it was you for a time," Near murmured, even though he still looked unconvinced, Mello nodded, removing his hand from Matt's eyes. Light was astounded that neither of them had picked on his gay comment. It seemed only Matt had social skills that adept, not that you needed to be that adept. Light had nearly dropped a social sledgehammer on their heads.

"Doesn't explain why he would meet you in person, particularly when you consider how Kira operated," Near murmured suddenly.

"I leave you alone for only a few minutes and I come back to find you grilling Light," L said suddenly, "you were meant to make him feel welcome."

Everyone looked round to find L stood just inside the door, his hands in his pockets.

"We were only doing what you would do," Mello replied, snapping off more chocolate with his teeth.

"It's alright L, they didn't ask me about anything embarrassing I might know about you, although they threatened to do so," Light said standing, keeping hold of his horde, "plus it was how you introduced yourself to me."

Much to the three heirs surprise L laughed, they had rarely heard L laugh before.

"Now shouldn't you three be in bed?" L said turning back to face his heirs, "I just spoke with Roger and he thinks you _are_ in bed. I won't tell him I found you wandering around after hours if you leave now. I will speak more with you tomorrow, you can all tell me about the teachers you have annoyed."

It was Mello's turn to laugh then, and he rose from the sofa dragging Matt up with him.

"Get off me!" Matt cried, but he didn't sound that upset about it.

Near made to step over his castle creation, but tripped and would have gone sprawling had not Mello reached out and grabbed him. Mello looked at him critically as he lifted him over the dice then whacked Near over the top of his head with the flat of his hand, his other hand still holding a struggling Matt.

Eventually all three managed to make it to the door and say their goodnights to L before vanishing into the depths of the building.

"I hope they didn't ask you anything too difficult to answer," L said quietly.

"They had only just reached that part," Light said and sighed, "I expect they will work a lot out tomorrow."

"I would be disappointed in them if they didn't," L sighed, "even if it is inconvenient."

L walked back out into the hall with Light following along behind him.

"I think it is probably best if we hide out in my rooms," L murmured, "those three are not the only ones that sneak out at night, and I would rather not have to talk to Roger twice in one evening."

"Lead on," Light said, gesturing down the corridor.

…

Light was surprised by the expanse of L's rooms. From the way L had lived back in Japan he had expected a few sparsely furnished rooms with no decoration. What he found was a large suite of rooms, all very tastefully decorated and with small signs of L's presence from before. There was even artwork. From the numbers of windows the apartment would be very brightly lit during the day, vastly different from the windowless investigation room. There was even a small staircase to a rooftop terrace.

"I never imagined that you would have anything this-"

"Nice Light?" L supplied, then he continued on smiling, "That's because I never built the Investigation building in Japan as a home, this place is my home not a building built to serve a strict purpose. This is where I can keep things like this. I don't want to give it any competition; it's too special a place for me to do that."

Light noticed in some surprise as well that a lot of their stuff had already been brought up and the boxes stacked neatly in the corner of the large living room.

"There is a lot about you that I still don't know yet, isn't there," Light said as he rummaged through a box for something, "it seems a little unfair considering you know everything about me."

There was a sudden silence in the room and Light wished he could bite back the words which had escaped him, he had just asked the world's most private man to talk about himself. L's reply though shocked him.

"What would you like to know Light," L asked. Light turned around from the boxes and stared at L.

"Anything and everything you are willing to tell me," Light replied, walking across to sit next to L.

In a sudden outpouring of words L told Light everything from his favourite type of cake, to his favourite colour . All the little bits of trivia he had never thought necessary to share. The things he had thought no-one would ever want to know. It wasn't quite what Light had had in mind but it didn't matter; L was opening up to him in yet another way.

Light finally leaned across and kissed L, halting the flow of information quite successfully. He smiled into the kiss as L pulled him closer and let his legs fall to the ground; Light knew he was the only one able to get L to decrease his reasoning ability so quickly if at all.

Light's eyes widened in shock then as one of L's hands suddenly wandered down his chest to rest on his thigh. It was still quite surprising when L made the first move and told Light so directly what he wanted. Light shifted slightly so L's hand moved lower on his thigh, so that it was brushing his crotch, silently telling L that he could continue whatever it was he wanted. L certainly got the message, and Light broke the kiss with a gasp as L squeezed at his growing bulge, his thumb rubbing at him. Light ran his hands across L's body, caressing all the places he knew were sensitive.

"Please Light," L whispered, leaning close to him, his hand stilling as Light caressed him.

"What is it you are asking for L?" Light asked, raising a hand to caress L's face, running his thumb over L's parted lips. He knew L was sensitive there; it was why his thumb gravitated upwards. "There are so many things I could do, and do to you."

Light smiled as L groaned slightly, his eyes closing briefly; he knew just how to make L do that now.

"I," L began then stopped to groan as Light bent closer, shifting to bite L's ear lobe before kissing down L's neck, he could feel L swallow nervously, his hands suddenly tensing around him.

"I want," L began again, Light bit down lightly, "Ugh, oh god, Light just take me please."

Light smiled in victory, this was the first time L had ever asked him to take him _before_ he was lying naked on a bed underneath him, it was intoxicating. He pulled a startled L into his lap and drew him down into a passionate kiss, his hands falling to caress and squeeze L's ass. He smiled when he realised L's jeans really were lose and slipped his hands into L's trousers, it never failed to surprise Light that L never wore underwear. He ran a finger between the cheeks of L's ass and slowly pressed against L's entrance before pulling away.

"Why did you stop?" L whispered. In answer Light brought one of L's own hands up to L's mouth.

L's eyes widened in realisation of what Light wanted him to do. Looking down at Light's lust filled expression only made L feel more aroused. He rose unsteadily to his feet, and, struggling not to blush, pulled off his jeans. He made to collapse back down onto Light when Light suddenly rose to his feet and tugged L's shirt over his head and pulled off his own trousers. Neither thought they had been this clumsy before as they hastily stripped, then Light was sat back on the sofa L cradled in his arms as they slowly pressed their erections together.

As they both broke apart to gasp in pleasure L raised a shaking hand to his mouth, and began to lap at his fingers, moistening them as best as he could, ever aware of Light's eyes on his actions. He rose up slightly and leaned back hastily pressing two fingers inside; the angle was awkward but still he managed to press back onto them and scissor his fingers apart. With a gasp he added a third finger to his ministrations, forcing them up inside him, his pleasure growing incalculably in the knowledge Light was watching him, examining every movement he made, and that Light would be _enjoying_ watching L do this.

Light groaned slightly, running a shaking finger across his own lip as he took in the sight so close above him thrusting slightly into his hand as he did so. L's head was thrown back in pleasure as he thrust onto his own fingers, his other hand gripping tightly to the fabric of the sofa. He was almost tempted to just sit here and watch L work himself to completion above him, it was such a beautiful sight. He was _almost _tempted. That, perhaps, could be saved for another day.

"L stop," Light forced himself to say, raising a hand to still L's motions when L seemed to have not heard him.

L looked down at Light with an almost pained expression; it was obvious he had been enjoying what he had been doing. When Light gripped his hips and pulled him closer and slightly down though he smiled and let Light guide him into position until the head of Light's cock pressed between his cheeks.

It took all of Light's self control to stop then and loosen his tight grip on L's hips, he smiled at the slight whimper he drew out of L.

L was about to ask Light why he had stopped again, when he realised the answer would be just the same as before; _He _was being made to do it. He wrapped his arms around Light's shoulders before with a small intake of breath forced himself down onto Light, in one swift motion he had impaled himself on Light. He cried at the harsh entry he himself had caused, and buried his head in the crook of Light's neck, trying to recover what was left of his self control.

Light gave a loud moan as he was buried inside the tight heat of L's ass, his hands resuming their bruising hold of L's hips. He rolled his hips slightly, needing to feel more of the delicious friction; he repeated the action when L gave a small whispered, "yes," right into Light's ear.

Light's motion within him spurred L back into action; he had a feeling that Light was not going to supply him with more pleasure unless he responded. Slowly he eased himself upwards off Light, until Light's erection was nearly out of him, before pressing back down, angling his hips and arching backwards to grind Light's erection into his prostate, his arms shook as sudden pleasure coursed through him.

With, what was to Light, agonising slowness L began to repeatedly impale himself onto Light, his arms gripping the back of the sofa as he moved, moans and incomprehensible, stifled cries escaping both of them.

"Move faster," Light commanded, shifting to bite at one of L's nipples, his tongue licking the nub before he pulled back. L shuddered above him and collapsed forwards.

"I can't," L whispered, he was still so new at all this, and Light was like a form of drug for him. If he moved to quickly he knew he would lose all motor control and wouldn't be able to continue. Much to his surprise he was suddenly shifted round, and with Light still buried inside him his back hit the cushions of the sofa, a brief second later Light was on top of him and pulling L's legs up around his waist.

The smile he suddenly received from Light then was filled with so much promise of what was to come that he groaned just from seeing that L wondered vaguely if it was possibly for him to come without his own erection being touched, with Light that was probably quite likely. No he reconsidered, in the last coherent thought he had as Light began to thrust unrelentingly into him, with Light it was probably a certainty.

Their hands traced scorching trails across the other, until one of Light's hands settled around L's erection and pumped him as remorselessly as he was taking him. L's moans turned into all out wanton cries, hips moving to match Light's actions, the sound of Light's ragged breathing and pleasured groans washing over him.

In a sudden rush L was pushed over the edge, coating his and Light's chest with a warm stickiness as his muscles clenched around Light, even as Light continued to almost pound into him before finally cumming himself.

"Oh L," Light groaned, before his arms finally gave way and he collapsed on top of L.

The minutes passed, both happy to stay in that companionable after-glow silence until the encroaching cold of the room touched their sweat covered bodies. With barely a word Light rose and hoisted L into his arms, heading in the direction of the bathroom, leaving their clothes scattered across the living room floor.

Light only hoped that everyone here respected L's privacy and that they wouldn't get an embarrassing interruption in the morning. He gasped happily as L shifted in his arms to lay kisses on his chest.

* * *

A/N; Oh, and L still has his punishment from his actions on the plane to look forward to. Does anyone have any thoughts on anything they would like to see used again, or would people like something new?

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

A/N; Thank you for all your reviews, you make me feel so wanted! :D

I hope you enjoy this latest instalment of Constant Temptation.

Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 23

Light awoke at the faint sounds of children laughing and he stretched languidly, immediately becoming aware that he was not the first one awake, L had disappeared from the bed next to him and their clothes, which had been scattered around the living room, were folded neatly on the chest of drawers. With a small sigh he rose and pulled on the clothes that had been kindly left by the bed for him, such an action could only mean they had company.

He padded on bare feet down the corridor and into the brightly lit living room. He smiled when he saw L was sat at a table by the window typing away at his laptop, piles of paper already surrounded the detective. It seemed that L had decided to go back to work. Light wandered over and ran a hand through L's hair.

"Good morning," Light said still smiling, then grimaced as he tried to stifle a yawn. He shouldn't be this tired he reasoned, he had slept on the plane after all. It was probably a release of all the tension he had been feeling in Japan over, well about just about everything really.

"Good morning Light," L said, not looking away from his case. From the gleam in L's eye it was evident his mind was working quite heavily over the case, so Light was not about to chide him for such an oblivious greeting. This was L's calling after all, he had already proven he would resist it for Light. He couldn't ask for more.

Light was surprised therefore when L reached for a file and handed it to him, smiling up at Light with one of those wining smiles only Light ever saw.

"This contains a map and basic information on Wammy's, enough to ensure you can survive here," L said turning to hand the file to Light, "this is not a place where you can safely get lost."

"I would imagine not," Light murmured, sitting on the edge of the table to flip through the file. L it seemed had included basic info on all the children here, with _names_; L really was trusting him. With a small smirk Light memorised the names of the three from the night before and took note of their test scores. All that separated Mello and Near was 0.1 of a percent, and that was with Near's younger age taken into account.

"Could you please tell me what you told those three last night?" L asked quietly, "I don't want to say anything that could undermine your position here."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Light laughed, before briefly summarising the entire conversation to L as he studied the map L had provided him with, it appeared as though it was hand drawn. It turned out that thankfully the three terrors would only know the basics about the Death Note and how it operated, not about the precise particulars about the case. It made everything a whole lot easier than Light had thought. At least until he and L broadcast their decision to work together. He still couldn't believe L had suggested that.

Light glanced up at the main door as Watari suddenly entered carrying a breakfast tray, he smiled at the older man, then his smile vanished as three heads peered round the door. It appeared neither he nor L were going to be given a moments peace here. The three teenage heirs bounded onto the sofa, not noticing L's blush at where they were, and peered over the top at L and Light.

"Good morning!" the three said happily, Mello's voice the loudest and Near's barely audible.

L blinked at the trio, it was evident he had never really seen them act like this. He nodded his head slightly in their direction.

"What brings you three here?" L asked quietly, one hand reaching to close the lid of the laptop.

"We wanted to see you, and learn more about him," Mello said blandly, finishing his sentence with a jab of a finger at Light.

"You are being rude again," Near murmured, one hand reaching up to play with his hair.

"Near," Mello said calmly with a smirk, "I am _always_ rude, when I'm not then you should be worried."

"I wouldn't worry about you, if I did I would have to worry every minute of the day," Near murmured, "I don't have the time for that, I have more important things to do."

"You, play, with, toys," Mello replied, jabbing a bored looking Near in the forehead with every word, "how is that an effective use of time."

Light found he was inadvertently smiling at the parry of words. The antagonism between the two obviously hid some form of friendship, a volatile one to be true, but it was there. He glanced at Matt to find the boy was quietly laughing, his hand nearly forcing his way into his mouth as his body shook.

"Do they do this often?" Light asked Matt.

Matt nodded emphatically, then glanced at the suddenly silent duo to find they were both glaring at him; he only laughed harder, his eyes suddenly widening as he fell back off the sofa to the floor.

"These are your great heirs L?" Light said pretending to sigh; he looked at L, "I don't think much of them."

"No I find I don't either," L replied, "forcing their way into our rooms only to bicker, completely ignoring us, very rude."

"They look rather young to not be in lessons," Light added, looking up thoughtfully.

"I believe they should be in lessons Light, unless my memory is failing me," L said, equalling Light's tone, his thumb at the edge of his mouth.

"Oh we both know your memory is _infallible _L," Light said, smiling kindly at L. L didn't miss what Light was referring to and he forced himself not to react.

They both turned to face the now horror struck trio.

"We just want to know what's so special about him," Mello murmured, pointing at Light; he actually looked sheepish.

"Special?" L murmured, "Oh nothing much, except perhaps everything."

"Everything?" Near murmured, "considering it is a reply from you, I consider that a non-answer."

"Consider as you will," L replied noncommittally; Near blinked in surprise at the answer.

"You know no-one can gain any more information from L than he chooses to give," Matt sighed, "Surely you remember what happened last time you and Mello tried to interrogate L." Then Matt laughed and turned to face L, "do you want to know just _why_ they never even said hi when you talked to the entire orphanage a few months ago?"

L glanced at Mello and Near to see they were both staring at Matt with stunned faces as though they had never seen Matt do this to them before, "Yes, I would be very interested to know why, they had been quite eager to talk to me the night before when I gave them the private call."

Matt leaned across the sofa, already smiling at what he was going to say.

"They were sulking!"

Any further comment the evillest one of the trio was going to make was stopped as both Near and Mello jumped on him, Mello's hand clamping over his mouth.

"How do you make them stop?" Light murmured to L.

"I have no idea Light," L replied, looking on in complete astonishment as the disturbers to his morning calm continued to cause chaos in his once peaceful living room. It seemed Watari was happy to just look on at all of this, completely unperturbed.

"Perhaps you could take one and I could take the other? We may rediscover Matt if we do that," Light murmured, he was completely stunned in the change L's presence wrought on these children. Around only him it had seemed as though they were mini-adults… around L they seemed reduced to the age of five.

"Agreed."

L and Light moved forward and dragged Matt's attackers off him.

"I can say that all three of you are continuing to give Light a stunning first impression," L sighed, finally allowing his annoyance with their behaviour to show through.

All three looked at him, then embarrassment down at the floor.

"Sorry."

"It's just we never thought we would see you again," Near murmured, "we haven't seen you in person for five years."

Light blinked at this, surely L had said this was his home? Why had he not seen them?

L sighed and opened his arms.

"I'm sorry, come here," L whispered.

For a moment all three looked at L in shock, then they dived towards L into a hug that they were allowed to have for once.

"Ask me any question and I promise I will answer you," L whispered, he knew that they at least deserved that.

This was the moment Matt had been waiting for, he pulled away from L and pointed at an astounded Light.

"Is he Kira?" Matt said, his voice toneless, his eyes boring into L's suddenly surprised ones. It was evident he had been playing along waiting for this moment.

Light realised at that moment they were cornered. Both he and L had paused and were having to debate their answer.

"I think they deserve the truth L," Light whispered, his fingers gripping the edge of the table. The other two teenagers were looking at him critically now.

"He is indeed Kira," L sighed, standing and moving back to his chair.

"Now I wish I was wrong," Matt sighed, slumping to the floor.

"You brought Kira home with you?" Near murmured, looking at L with a more questioning gaze than an appalled one.

Mello just looked at L as though he had just been punched in the gut.

"Yes I did," L replied, "there were mitigating circumstances."

"Mitigating circumstances? Mello whispered, his gaze flicking to Light before focusing back on L.

"I realised his plan had merits and just needed a slight change to work. His methods were flawed, but the goal understandable."

"What?" Matt gasped, shooting to his feet. It was evident even he had not thought L would join Kira, he had merely thought L was keeping Kira around for some unknown reason.

To everyone but Light L looked his usual self, as if this conversation, like most others was not affecting him in anyway, but Light could see the hurt in his eyes. Light shifted to stand in front of L, shielding him from the three teenagers.

"Ask me your questions not him, this is all my fault not his," Light said calmly, "or would you prefer to sit down and be given an explanation?"

Grudgingly the three stalked back to the sofa, it was extremely obvious they did not like being told what to do by Kira. Light moved to sit before them next to a still completely unmoved Watari, it was evident he was going to let Light and L continue with this as they saw fit.

"Explain then," Mello huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"We have both come to the same conclusion about the criminal justice system," Light said quietly, "it isn't working effectively. I have had personal experience, and L has done some research about something, he won't tell me what, that tells him the same thing. Criminals are going in and out of jail, and nothing is being done to rehabilitate them or convince them not to re-offend. We seek to change that."

It seemed Light had got their attention, they all looked a lot less angry than they had before, but Light was still grateful when L moved to sit beside him.

"Instead of using the Death Note as Light had been doing and killing criminals without warning," L said suddenly, "we are going to issue lists of criminals who we think should be removed and give them a chance to prove that they have something to offer society, and the crime they have committed determines how many chances they get. The same will also apply to corrupt law officials, both Light and I have the intelligence to find out who they are, if they do not use the chance we will give them to reform then they will also be judged."

"This changes things," Matt murmured, "for me at least. I thought that Kira," Light glared at him then, "-sorry, Light was forcing you to do this, but the whole layout sounds too much like your idea."

"I agree, you always stress the need to allow for reform," Mello murmured, he looked thoughtful.

"How would you keep impartial?" Near murmured, "You are a detective yourself after all L."

"I won't be the one creating the lists, Light will," L said calmly, "we both have our defined roles; we both intend to stick to them… for the most part."

Silence descended as L and Light watched the three young genii think it over, all looking serious for once.

"Do I have your support?" L asked quietly.

"Since when have I ever cared about what the rest of the world thinks?" Mello sighed, "of course you have my support."

"You had mine the minute I realised this plan was yours," Matt said quietly.

L turned to look at Near.

"You can ensure that you will keep to this plan?" Near asked, "that the original method of operation will not resume?"

L and Light nodded.

"Then you have my support as well," Near murmured, he looked down and picked at the hem of his trousers.

"You keep doing that and you will end up with shorts," Mello sniffed batting at Near's hand, and the tension in the room broke as everyone laughed, while Near glared at Mello.

* * *

A/N; L's punishment comes next chapter! I just had to get all the seriousness (ish) of this chapter done first.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N; So as promised L's punishment for his testing of Light is shown here, I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review you lovely people :D

* * *

Chapter 24

Light was grateful when he was finally released from the trios clutches, they had decided to give him a guided tour, but now had to return to lessons. L had made them promise to not miss any more of their studies… they had looked resistant until he had mentioned the word 'percentages'. The infamous trio were initially quite reserved around him, until they had asked a question about L and he had responded with such happiness and a show of emotion that they had been quite taken aback. After that the heirs seemed to have decided to like him.

Light smiled as he finished his brief walk of the grounds, L had been right, his heirs supported L not 'justice' as it were, but then he and L were about to redefine it. It seemed their respect for the detective knew no bounds, didn't stop them jumping on him, but L didn't seem to mind and that was probably why they did it.

He ambled slowly towards the cloister styled courtyard, idly examining the central fountain. He turned his gaze back towards the 'house', it was rather an understatement to call it a house. It was more like a stately manor or mansion. He smiled when he saw Watari approaching him.

"I am happy that they accepted the plan," Watari said quietly, "It would have hurt L deeply if they hadn't."

"He was quite certain that they would accept the plan," Light replied, "I just don't think he predicted what they would think before they had it explained."

"Indeed not," Watari murmured, "but I have not come searching for you to discuss such things. L suggested I take you shopping. He mentioned something about you lacking suits."

Light laughed quietly, "That would be good, unlike L I like to change my styles. I would like to buy some other items as well," Light paused, "what is my budget? I don't have any personal funds…"

"L has dealt with that," Watari replied as they began to move towards the garages, he passed Light a debit card, "this account gives you a monthly allowance of 10,000 pounds."

Light did a swift conversion in his head and nearly stopped walking he was that startled. He had never expected L to give him that much money, or any money at all for that matter.

"That much?" Light said, his shock evident to Watari.

"He wanted to ensure you would be comfortable here," Watari replied.

A few minutes into their journey, Light decided on what he needed.

"Watari," Light said quietly, staring out the window at the unfamiliar English countryside, "I need to buy some _other_ things as well. Would you be able to distract L when we return as well?"

Watari rolled his eyes.

…

Light looked round the spare bedroom in L's suite of rooms, he wasn't sure why L would have a spare bedroom, from everyone's reaction to him L bringing anyone back was unheard of… so why a second bedroom? He wasn't about to complain however, it gave him the perfect place to set up what he wanted. One thing was certain; if L wanted him to be dominant and continue to push Light, then Light was definitely going to push back.

He glanced up at the ceiling, yes, what he had bought would work. Light smirked into the gloom of the room. Half an hour later his preparations were complete, with a small sigh he pulled the curtains closed decreasing the light level in the room still further. He moved towards the door, running his fingers along everything he had laid out on a small table.

As he moved out into the apartment his thoughts wandered back to Takahiro, he had never truly appreciated how much he had been taught, and just how lucky he had been to know him. Now he was with L he could look back on that time with happiness, it did give him many wonderful ideas, it helped that he had experience of all he did to L.

…

L could tell Light was planning something, something involving him, from the small smile Light gave him as L was finally able to escape Watari's clutches and enter the relative safety of his rooms. The look was far too angelic for L not to be worried. L had the most horrible feeling about just _what_ was heading his way, the punishment Light had promised him was obviously very close at hand; he found he couldn't decide whether to be nervous or excited. Then Light gave L that angelic smile again, the look that concealed the mind of a demon, L decided that he should just feel nervous.

For L then time seemed to crawl, and he found that for the first time in his life he couldn't keep his focus. Every time Light stood up to fetch another drink or merely to stretch his legs from his time at the computer, Light had finally began to compile his first list of names for the new method, L found his insides clenched from the nerves, and at one point when Light passed right by his chair, his hands shook.

Finally the evening arrived, four agonising hours after his return to his rooms. L was then subjected to another half an hour of Light slowly eating his way through the meal Watari had supplied him with. From the strange look on Watari's face L could only conclude that his guardian was in on Light's plan. L sighed and turned slightly on his seat to stare out at the grounds and the sunset in the distance.

L started as a hand landed on his shoulder and turned to find Light had moved to stand behind him. He felt his breathing increase in anticipation and stared up at Light with wide eyes, made worse when Light chuckled slightly.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you know what is about to happen," Light said quietly, his hand moving to take L's hand and gently pull L to his feet. "Come with me L."

L silently followed behind Light, he had nothing to say, he didn't actually trust himself to say anything that wouldn't land him in even more trouble; he knew he had a knack for finding the precise words that would antagonise Light. Then, as Light led him into his dimly lit spare bedroom and his eyes immediately landed on everything in the room, L realised that things probably _couldn't_ get any worse.

He heard the door click closed behind him and Light's hands moved to his shoulders propelling him forwards. He turned to look up at Light, he couldn't believe Light was actually planning to use all of this on him. His lips were suddenly captured in a searing kiss, Light's tongue quickly asking for entrance and plundering L's mouth; his hands moving to caress L's body.

"L," Light murmured pulling away to whisper in L's ear, "I am not going to do to you anything I have not had done to myself."

Light led L over to see everything.

"Takahiro used all this on you?" L murmured, he was shocked, he would never have expected that Light of all people would have agreed to some of this. Not that L really understood what he was looking at, he was definitely outside his comfort zone. But that was the point wasn't it?

"Yes," Light replied smiling, "you're not the only one who has a problem with orders."

L was about to laugh at Light's flippant comment when Light's gaze suddenly hardened.

"Take your shirt off," Light commanded, "today it is your turn."

L swiftly moved to obey, jerking the shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He silently moved to where Light motioned him to stand and looked up; he knew where his arms would be going at least. He swallowed nervously; somehow this seemed a lot more nerve-wracking than being horizontal; which of course was probably the reason Light chose it.

Light's hands ran along L arms before coaxing them upwards and securing L's wrists in the manacles. L smiled briefly when he realised they were padded, he found Light's constant care for him in the strangest of places. He tugged experimentally on them, quickly stopping when he heard Light laugh.

"Trust me L," Light said smiling, "I tested this afternoon, even with my full weight pulling on them I assure you they didn't budge. Feel free to fight all you want though."

"I wouldn't waste my energy with such a futile task," L whispered in reply, his gaze moving along the row of things in front of him, a couple he recognised, the rest were new, "I have a feeling I am going to be needing all my energy."

"Indeed," Light said calmly, "but you did bring this on yourself. I can be kind and caring, or I can be like this."

As Light finished speaking he placed the blindfold firmly around L's eyes, he wondered idly whether this would have to be a permanent item on his person considering how often he seemed to be using it on L, but then it did make L react far more and make such pleasing noises Light couldn't help _but_ use it.

He shrugged of his jacket and shirt, and for a moment held his tie in his hands wondering just what to do with it before looping it over L's head and letting it settle around L's neck. He decided it definitely suited L.

He noticed with some satisfaction that L was already breathing heavily, and as Light slid his hands down L's chest the bound detective gave a small sigh of happiness. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of L's jeans and pulled the loose fabric fell down L's legs to pool at his feet. With a soft grip he lifted each of L's feet in turn and with a wicked smile tickled the underside of the last foot. L giggled slightly, his hands puling at the manacles, trying to pull his foot out of Light's grasp.

"Always so ticklish," Light laughed, rising to his feet and running a finger down L's cheek, the older man twitching at the unexpected contact.

"You make it sound," L whispered, "as if you expect that to change every time you test it."

"I'm not the one who tests people," Light said smiling.

"Light I-" L stopped when a finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm not angry L," Light said calmly turning to face the table of items, "you have already apologised. I'm merely reinforcing the lesson today. How could I be angry, when I get to play with you?"

He picked up the ring off the table and played it through his fingers before turning, and surprising L so much with his sudden actions that L actually cried out, he fixed the ring in place around the base of L's already prominent cock.

Light shifted closer to L and pumped him briskly as he claimed L's opened mouth with his own. To know that L would let him do this to him, would give himself to Light so completely….

He forced himself away from L with a small gasp and forced himself to regain control, if he continued kissing L he knew he would have thrown away all he had planned, he couldn't have that. He turned back to the table and picked up something small with a tiny silver bell hanging from it, for a second he let it ring before silencing it.

At the sound of the small bell L's head jerked around and focused on the noise, a small sound escaping L as he bit his lip. Then he felt cold metal encircling a nipple and knew precisely what the bell was attached to.

"Oh god," L groaned, as the metal pinched not quite hard enough to cause any real amount of pain, but enough to make L acutely aware of it's presence each time he moved, as if the tinkling of the bell would not be enough. His arms jerked at the bonds that held him as Light attached the second one to him. Then he jerked and let out a small gasp as Light flicked one of the bells.

"It appeared you liked that," Light commented with a smirk, "shall I do that again?"

"Yes," L whispered his voice barely audible.

Light smiled and flicked the other hanging bell, causing it to tinkle quietly and, as the bell moved, to pull on L's nipple.

"Ah," L groaned softly, leaning slightly towards Light. Then he added in a slightly shaky voice, "I thought punishment wasn't meant to be pleasurable."

"Oh punishment can be pleasurable," Light said quietly, "surely you remember how you felt on your birthday when I wouldn't let you come..." L nodded a this, then Light continued on, "well tonight it's going to be a whole lot worse for you. After all tonight I have access to _all_ of you."

"Oh," L whispered, he almost wished he hadn't asked.

Light smirked at the sudden tone of L's voice and shifted to silently to stand behind L. He raised a hand a brought it down hard on L's ass. The loud slap resounded in the small room and the bells tinkled as L shifted forward crying out slightly.

"I thought-"

"I never said I wouldn't do this did I?"

Light spanked L again, the detective's hands twitching and clenching in the bonds as he fell forwards, his legs nearly going from under him as the next series of blows came. The tenth blow hit L's now reddening ass and Light smiled as L finally moaned in pleasure.

"And that moan L is why I am going to use pleasure to punish you, not when you seem to enjoy other methods of punishment. Now I hope you don't feel the need to question my actions again."

L shook his head, his arms shaking from the strain of having to support his weight as his legs shook. He already felt like he was nearing the edge and he knew Light had barely begun. The strength in his legs suddenly came back full force as Light began to push a finger into L without any form of lubrication. For a second the pain was too much, then he forced himself to relax and the finger brushed for just a second against his prostate, a small sliver of pleasure coursing through L.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for stopping here, but it is past midnight for me now! Rest assured I will update soon with PART 2 of this I wouldn't dare leave you bereft of the end of this. You can even guess about what is left on the table if you wish, there are two items left now. Unless you suggest something good then there will be three :)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N; As promised here is part two of the L punishment session. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review! The more reviews I get the more spurred on I am to write for you!

* * *

Chapter 25

L groaned and pressed back onto the finger, trying to push the tip of the digit harder against his prostate, he shuddered as he heard the small bells tinkling as he moved. The burn of it's entry into him joined the feeling of the ache from his ass, but he found it only heightened the pleasure he felt. He could feel a blush beginning to heat is already reddened face as Light chuckled softly in his ear, the warmth of Light's breath ghosting over his skin.

"Agh," L cried softly as the finger moved in and out of him for several harsh movements, before delving deep inside him and pressing into his prostate with a harsh thrust. He gave a small moan as the finger shifted away and L felt Light's presence vanish from behind him.

"Oh don't worry L I will be returning soon enough," Light murmured, smirking as he heard the bells tinkle again as L jerked slightly in the chains. He looked at the items before him, wondering which to use first. He picked up the long rod of beads, he knew L would like these; Light had already seen just how having his prostate stimulated affected L. He flipped the lube up into his hand and headed back to L.

L gasped happily as a finger once more slipped into him, a bout of worry wormed through him though as he realised the finger was very well lubed. He wondered what Light was going to do next. He jerked up the chain clinking and the bells tinkling as another finger pushed in along side, the digits scissoring apart and thrusting in and out of him. His legs shook beneath him and he struggled to keep standing, yet another bout of nerves hit him as he wondered how long he could keep upright. Then the fingers were gone and something hard, and evidently round, was pressing in, just larger than Light's two fingers had been. He gasped as once it was inside him it was joined by another and another. His breathing became erratic as he realised what they could be.

"Do you know what these are L?" Light whispered in L's ear, pressing the rod of beads up just slightly, smiling as he heard L gasp. He knew he had definitely found the angle he wanted.

"I, I have a fair idea," L replied, his voice shaky.

It always amazed Light at just how much emotion L showed him whenever he did anything, it was so different from what Light had ever thought of L. He chuckled softly, his head falling to kiss L's neck his touch gentle. Slowly he began to draw the string of beads from within L, hearing L gasp as each one rubbed against his prostate as the were removed and pressed against the tight ring of muscle that gripped them as they exited L's body.

Light slowly pushed the beads back into L, smirking as he knew he had given L a false sense of security as to how he would use the beads. He gripped the base of the long rod firmly and laid two soft kisses on L's smooth back before with a sharp motion pulling the entire length out of L.

L's legs went from under him and he cried out; the bells ringing and pulling at his nipples only adding to the extreme pleasure that went through him from the beads that had so stimulated him. Even with the blindfold his vision went white. He shook as his arms took his full weight and he moaned desperately, he _needed_ to come, he had been so close to the edge by the final bead, but he had been cruelly stopped from having the completion he so desired. He knew Light was right, he could punish L with pleasure.

L sagged with relief back onto Light as an arm came around him and helped him back onto his feet.

"Your arms alright?" Light whispered in concern, his arm still holding L to him.

L opened his mouth to reply, but found he couldn't his throat wouldn't form the words and his lips trembled. He nodded his head slightly, his arms ached slightly but he didn't care. He gasped then as he felt the beads once more begin to re-enter him. The beads were barely seated within him before they were once again almost ripped out of him; he shuddered in Light's grip his legs shaking; slight whimpers of enjoyment passed his lips and continuing despite his mental attempts to stop himself for making such noises. His body just wasn't listening to him anymore. He nearly screamed when Light once more pushed the large beads into him and with a harsh pull removed them. Again he was propelled to the edge, his arousal and need flooding his system, and again the band of metal binding his cock forced him back. He vowed he would not use his safe words though; he would not give in again. If Light had been through this, then L knew he could cope with it too.

Light held L close to him as shudders ran through L's bound body. He could tell L was reaching his limit, if he hadn't already reached it already.

"They come in a larger size L," Light said smiling, and chuckled as he heard L's whimper at this, "Could I take that as a no? Well I suppose that forces me to use something other than these then."

Light laughed once more as L tensed in his arms, before managing to regain his footing. He knew that was a silent acceptance for whatever he had planned. Carefully he let L go, and smiled as L was able to support his own weight. He ran a hand soothingly through L's hair, his gaze softening as L smiled.

Light reached up then and unclipped the manacles from the chain, with a startled cry L fell forwards onto him. Light's arms quickly cradled the surprised man. He knew that he perhaps should have warned L he was going to do that. He pulled away from L slightly and hooked a finger around the short chain that connected the white manacles.

"I need you to walk a little now," Light murmured.

L nodded as he heard the slight command, he was past caring his brain was a fog of desire, all that mattered was what Light might do next… and how that would make him feel. He needed to come so desperately that his erection was beginning to ache, and L knew he could feel his pulse there.

He stumbled blindly after Light as his arms were suddenly pulled forward, now his arms were down he could feel the ache in them and the sudden rush of blood down to his fingers. His arms began to shake as much as his body had just a moment before. L yelped slightly as his legs came into contact with the bed before an arm caught him before he fell. He shuddered as the clamps on his nipples once again tightened the bells hanging freely to ring in the quiet of the room.

"I want you to climb onto the bed L and lie on your back," Light said quietly, his hands slowly releasing L.

Light smiled as he watched L slowly and shakily climb onto the bed, he could tell the journey was difficult for L; both the manacles on his wrists and his quite evident arousal making it difficult. It couldn't have helped that he was still blindfolded. Light leant against the end of the bed watching L's chest move briskly up and down with his breathing; he knew that the suspense was as much of an aphrodisiac to L as anything he could actually do to him. Light was so surprised that L had actually raised his arms above his head of his own volition, leaving everything on display to Light; including L's very swollen cock, Light knew he couldn't force L much further.

Light was painfully aroused himself from all he had done, a matching sheen of sweat adorning his skin, just as the sweat that beaded across L's body making his skin glisten. He squeezed his erection through the fabric of his trousers, mouth opening in a silent moan as he granted his long ignored body a small bout of relief from the neglect.

He forced himself to turn back to the table and pick up the two tubes that stood there, the lube and a tube of strawberry scented massage oil. He liked this massage oil, it would make the skin of anyone it was applied to tingle as it was massaged in; in effect it made any skin it touched much more sensitive. Not by a lot, but enough to be noticeable.

Light strode back to the bed and straddled L's stomach, smiling at the most recent startled gasp he provoked from L. He placed the bottles down and ran his hands up L's chest, then took hold of one of the clamps and pulled. L nearly rose of the bed towards him as he cried out in a mixture of sudden pain and pleasure. Light chuckled and did the same with the other clamp and was this time rewarded with an all out cry of pleasure and a harsh cry of his name, it seemed somewhere inside L's pleasure addled brain some thought still flowed.

Reluctantly Light pulled off the clamps and tossed them to the floor, then pulled the tie slowly over L's head. He poured the cool liquid of the massage oil onto L's chest, his smile returning as L twitched in surprise, both at the feel and the sudden smell of strawberries, his hands rose towards Light before they fell back onto the bed. Light leaned down and began to slowly work the oil into L's skin, repeating any motions that made L make any sound of happiness. Finally he turned his attentions to L's nipples running his index finger round first one already abused nub in small circles, the oil sinking into the heated flesh, making L nearly sob in pleasure. For a moment Light teased the two points, rolling and tweaking the reddened flesh.

Light was about to turn his attentions to L's arms when the bound and abused man finally cracked.

"Oh god, _please _Light," L whispered, his voice shaky and nearly breaking from the pleasure that filled him, and the desperation, "Please Light no more." Then in a quiet subdued tone, "I beg you."

Light stared down at L's blindfolded face as he reached up and ran a finger across L's lips; he was startled that L made no move whatsoever towards his finger. He really had pushed L to the very brink, he forced back a shudder of his own at the sheer power he had over L, and at the seemingly absolute trust L had in him. He gave in to L; it was time to end this.

"Alright L," Light whispered softly, "alright."

Light stood and as he swiftly removed his trousers he grabbed the key to the manacles.

L nearly sobbed in relief at Light's acceptance of his plea, then he gasped as Light's presence once vanished. Was Light going to take him literally? Before he could panic Light was once more on top of him and L heard the sound of locks being undone as Light's weight pressed down on him. His wrists were finally free and the manacles fell to the floor.

"Are you truly sure you want me to stop. I will leave you be if that is what you truly want?" Light whispered, his smirk hidden from L's still covered eyes.

L cried out a negative and rose to cling onto Light, his stiff arms encircling Light's neck.

"I thought not," Light murmured, then quickly shifted the two of them and brought L's legs up to his shoulders.

Beneath the blindfold L's eyes widened and his arms gripped Light's shoulders the second before, with a quick forceful thrust, Light's cock buried itself in his ass. L nearly screamed in ecstasy as Light filled him, his pleasure was so great that the pain of such a forceful entry never registered in his befuddled mind. Light gave him no chance to recover or adjust and immediately began to thrust into L, quickly finding and abusing L's prostate.

Light's cries of pleasure were nearly as loud as L's as he neared his climax. With a shaking hand he reached between their slick bodies and began to pump L's erection in time with his thrusts, his movements swift. Light could think of no greater pleasure than what he was doing now and to whom.

L's hands suddenly clawed at Light's back, trying to urge Light to go _faster_, even as once more his arousal became almost painful from Light's ministrations. Then the cock-ring went clattering to the floor and Light was suddenly commanding L, at last, to come. L's mind blanked of everything except the pure blinding feeling of pleasure, his body arching and tautening beneath Light as his hot cum coated his stomach and Light's hand, even as he felt Light's fill him. Then his eyes rolled back beneath the cover of the blindfold and his mind blanked of everything. His body fell back limp to the bed.

…

L awoke slowly, blinking slightly as the memories of what had happened, all that had happened to him came back to him. Including the precise moment at which he had passed out. In the darkness of the room he blushed. As he woke further L realised that Light seemed to have carefully cleaned him and placed him underneath the sheets of the bed. L smiled slightly as he realised this.

As he came to completely the pain finally hit, he knew with absolute certainty that he would neither be willing to stand or walk today. He didn't care though; the pain was accompanied by the feeling of absolute contentment, perhaps even bliss. He finally realised he could hear steady breathing from beside him and he turned slightly to see Light sleeping peacefully beside him.

The bedside table next to Light was littered with everything that had once adorned L and L found that he always wanted to have a memento of the night. With a slight hiss of pain he shifted over Light and pulled the manacles and nipple clamps towards him, ignoring the complaints his back and arms sent to his brain. He flinched as the bells tinkled and he glanced down at Light.

With great care L separated the chain from the manacles, separating both of the cuffs and then detached the bells from the clamps, forcing himself not to blush. He had no need to blush; they both had got enjoyment from their use after all. L managed to attach the bell to the small D ring on the cuff, he was surprised that such a small link had held his weight, not that he minded. With a small smile he attached the other bell to the other cuff.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch, let alone vandalise these objects," Light suddenly murmured, and L flinched until he saw Light was smiling at him kindly. "What on Earth are you up to?" Light added.

L suddenly realised that what he was up to was rather embarrassing, then he realised he had been through more embarrassing things than telling Light this would ever be.

"I wanted to keep it," L whispered, and showed Light what he was doing, "stupid I know, but…"

Light was quite startled when he saw what L had done, then he smiled and gently reached for one of L's wrists. With great care he slowly placed the small padded cuff around L's wrist.

"These do belong to you as well L," Light replied, "they were bought with your money."

"That's not the point," L murmured, then pulled the sheet over his head, he looked out at Light in shock a moment later as he heard the tinkle of another bell; Light had attached the other cuff to his wrist, attaching the small key to the D ring alongside the bell. Hidden by the sheet L smiled happily, it seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted to always have a reminder of the evening.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

A/N; Taken me longer to update than usual as yesterday I had a very busy day at work, and I have had to think through how to do the next stage of the plot (yes plot I know an astounding idea isn't it, this story is actually meant to be going somewhere other than the bedroom). This chapter has been causing me quite a few problems, but I give it to you now and hope you enjoy.

Thank you for over 300 reviews! Your continued support makes me so happy!

Please continue to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 26

L awoke a second time to the bright light of day, the sunlight was streaming through the windows and he realised with sudden shock that at some point during the night Light had moved him back to the main bedroom. L wondered just how he had failed to miss that. Had he been here the last time he had woken up?

As he tentatively shifted his still aching body he saw that Light's side of the bed was empty. He reached forward with a hand and ran it through the empty space. It was still warm. That meant that Light must have been here until a little while ago. L smile and pulled the duvet around him, his movements stilted by the all pervasive ache of his body. Given a choice he didn't want to walk or even stand at any point in the day. For once doing nothing sounded like a good plan for the day. He brought one arm up slowly and once more inspected the manacle he was now wearing, L was still shocked he had wanted to do it; but it had felt so right at the time. And still did.

L shook his wrist slightly, smiling at the quiet tinkle of the bell; it had seemed so loud only last night. His smiled broadened as he thought over the night's events, he had never thought he would let anyone do that to him or trust someone that much, but with Light everything seemed different. The only reason he could think of, besides his feelings, was that despite all appearances he was the one in control in the end. Even when Light was "punishing" him Light was thinking of L and L's pleasure.

As he thought this the object of his thoughts wandered in, wearing only slacks and towelling at his hair.

"You're finally awake then?" Light said quietly, walking over to L and ruffling his hair, before leaning down and kissing L on the forehead. L sometimes thought that Light could be rather adorably sweet, almost like one of his cakes; he forced himself not to giggle at the thought.

"What do you mean finally?" L murmured as Light moved away; his voice still croaky from his long sleep.

"L, its eleven o'clock," Light replied, looking at L in astonishment, the man was right by a clock after all, "I have already had to persuade the trio to leave twice this morning, I'm surprised they didn't wake you they were that loud."

"Eleven o'clock!" L explained, suddenly absolutely awake, he might have wanted to do nothing, but he had a caseload to work on again. He moved to sit up, managing to become vertical for all of three seconds before he collapsed back onto the bed hissing slightly at the pain his body immediately assaulted him with.

"Are you alright?" Light asked moving to sit by L's collapsed form.

"No," L replied frowning, "everywhere hurts, I think it's because you forced me to stand completely vertically, my body doesn't do that willingly… and for other reasons as well."

"Well then," Light said smiling down at L, "you should be grateful you have a bath here, because that is where you are going right now."

Before L could say anything Light threw back the covers and pulled a very naked L up into his arms. Light realised L must be having quite some difficulty this morning because there wasn't a hint of L's usual announcement of displeasure about being carried. With great care Light navigated along the corridor and into the bathroom, finally placing L down onto one of the bathmats on either side of the white ceramic bath in the middle of the large room.

L sat with his head leaning against the side of the bath as Light began to fill the bath and add various strange things (to L) to the water. This side of Light, while touching, always confused L. Why was Light _always _so caring of him?

"Light," L said suddenly, "why do you do these things?"

"What things?" Light asked, he knew full well what L was asking but he wanted to be sure, he had answered the wrong question before with L. A mistake he never wanted to make twice. He heard L sigh.

"Why do you take care of me like this?" L asked, he sounded embarrassed by his own question.

Light knew why he felt embarrassed, even though L had no need to be, it was probably because L thought either Light thought he couldn't take care of himself, or that he wasn't doing the same thing for Light.

"Why L?" Light asked crouching down next to L, "because I want to, because I know that even with Watari you have always felt alone and I like taking care of you. I like knowing you trust me enough now to let me." Light reached forward and caressed the cheek of the stunned man in front of him.

"Do you like me treating you this way?"

L nodded.

"Do you want me to continue doing this?"

L nodded again.

"Then stop worrying, we are both happy with the way things are," Light said sighing, he lifted L into the bath, "anyway I am responsible for you being in pain this morning, I need to help you in some way."

"I _like_ worrying," L murmured as he relaxed back in the water his eyes closing, "It keeps me alive."

Light rolled his eyes at L's comment; it was a typical L statement. He shifted to undo the cuff on L's wrist, causing L to frown slightly in annoyance until the hand ended up in the bath as well. Light smiled as L looked as though he was about to drift off to sleep again as Light began to wash his hair, his hands caressing L's scalp. He shook his head as he remembered L's question again, of course he wanted to look after L, L was his.

…

L yelped quietly as his three heirs pounced on him as they came to check up on him once more. L seriously hoped that they were not about to become three more keepers. He did not care for his chances if he had to fend of three fourteen year old keepers, particularly not when they were as devious as Matt, Mello and Near seemed to be. He sighed gratefully as the three pulled back and he was able to resume a more comfortable position, he heard Light laugh quietly from behind him.

"We were worried," Near murmured, "we didn't know what had happened to you."

"I was sleeping Near," L sighed, "everyone has the right to stay in bed late once in a while. Surely Light told you where I was anyway."

"They don't trust me," Light commented from where he perched behind L, "They heard something last night, no idea what they are on about at all, but they thought I had locked you up somewhere."

L nearly choked when he realised just what the trio would have heard, he forced himself to not react, he was getting used to Light attempting to make him react in front of people. It would take more than that to make him squirm. Right now he had a bigger problem, their actions seemed innocuous enough, but with there three that hid a far deeper problem. They always acted for a reason, _always_, despite how stupid the reason.

"Is this true?" L said coldly, letting his displeasure show.

The three heads nodded, and L sighed.

"Why not?"

"Because of who he is," Mello said quietly.

"So my trust in him means nothing? Despite what we told you, my views mean nothing?" L said calmly. "Do I mean that little to you?"

His words had the desired effect. All three looked away, L was beginning to think they were going to cry; something he had never seen them do, when they all looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry," all three murmured in that strange synchronicity they seemed to have.

"It's just having you back here," Matt murmured, "can we really help it if we worry about you?"

"So basically, it's because we care, not that we don't," Mello said, Near nodding along with Matt at what Mello said.

L wasn't sure what to make of this. It seemed for the first time he found he was actually lost for what to say to his heirs.

"Just don't take your worry out on Light," L murmured, "if I trust him you should too."

…

Matt crept down the corridor, he wasn't sure how Mello and Near had coerced him into doing this. He knew he was more intelligent than they were, but somehow when they both had the same plan he just couldn't fight back. There was one thing he was certain of though and that was that L was going to kill him for this if he found out, particularly after their conversation earlier.

He snuck into the guest room of L's apartment, it seemed innocent enough, but after the strange sounds they had heard last night… Matt removed the camera from his bag and looked around for a decent place to hide it. He had to be careful; it had to be perfectly hidden.

Finally he found the best place to hide the small camera, atop the wardrobe peeking out of the fretwork around the rim. Then, with brisk movements, he connected the transmitter and battery pack. He jumped down from the chair and pushed it back into the corner, then he froze as he heard footsteps outside. To his relief they continued down the small hall and he heard the sound of a door; he let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

Matt fled the apartment, when the time came to retrieve the camera Mello could do it.

…

Misa nearly bounced happily down the street, twirling slightly, bag swinging from her arm. She had just been cast as the star of a romance film. Her agent trailed along behind her smiling kindly at the exuberance of his most recent signing, he was glad he had listened to the advice of the anonymous tip he had been sent.

Misa bounced back over to him grabbed his hand and began to pull him along the street, he laughed at her antics.

"Misa-Misa slow down!" he cried as he was towed down the street towards the café where they always ate lunch.

"But we need to celebrate!" she laughed.

Behind them, a man casually watched the two progress down the street. He separated away from the crowds and followed them into the café.

…

Light sat finishing the file to send off round the world of the first list of criminals that he was going to remove from the population. Beneath the documents he was working on the Death Note sat waiting. Finally he completed the final file, the one that would override all communication lines in each country in turn at the same precise time. All that was left now was to write the death of each criminal, all to die five minutes after the message was broadcast.

"I'm done," Light murmured. He flipped the Death Note open and paused, looking up at L the pen paused above the page, "If you want I could move into another room."

L looked concerned for a slight second then smiled at Light.

"No it's fine," L said calmly, before turning back to his computer screen.

Slowly Light put pen to paper, it felt brilliant to finally be using the Death Note again. He glanced up at L as he finished the first name, the detective had turned back to look at him, his hands clenching on his jeans. Behind him Ryuk floated almost bored looking by the ceiling as he examined the apple he held.

"It really is so simple," L sighed, "so clinical, so distant from the event."

Light nodded and turned back to his work, filling the page and the next before he was finished.

"There," Light sighed, placing the pen down, "no turning back from our plan now."

"Indeed not Light," L said, "but this way we both get what we want."

Light smiled, then jumped up startled as the shinigami Rem faded through the window.

"Yagami Light," Rem said harshly, "Misa needs your help. She has been kidnapped."

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

A/N; I am sorry but the story is going to get a little dark from here on in… but only a little dark.... Anyway here we see the continuation of the plot I have been gearing up to for a while!

Can I say a big thank you to all my anonymous reviewers who I cannot send review replies to, your continued support of this story is much appreciated, thank you for taking the time to review!

I tried to post this last night, but annoyingly Fanfic Document upload wasn't working.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 27

"What?" Light gasped, it was the only thing he could think of to say; and then, as the true weight of Rem's words hit him he swore. He looked up at Rem with a suddenly panicked face, "Tell me everything Rem."

Rem was taken aback, she had come to tell Light that this was most likely his fault, she had _not _expected him to immediately jump into action to save Misa. She glanced at L, he too looked worried. For a second Rem almost wished she was human so she could cry, to lose Misa now, after these two men had seemingly secured her happiness, it was horrible.

"She was walking home with her agent," Rem said quietly, "then a man came from nowhere and first killed the agent, I never expected it his lifespan had years remaining, then the man incapacitated Misa. It all happened in about ten seconds and he was gone with Misa. He bundled her into a car and sped off."

"You couldn't follow them?" L asked; he looked quite concerned.

"I was too stunned," Rem murmured, it was evident to the two men that Rem was highly upset about her lack of action then.

"You couldn't kill him to stop him taking Misa?" Light whispered.

"He wore a mask," Rem replied, "I couldn't save her."

Light shifted closer to Rem and laid a hand on her arm.

"I will find her," Light said, his voice full of sincerity, "whatever happens I will get her back."

"_We_ will find her," L said.

Rem looked between the two genii and sagged in relief, she didn't know quite what she had expected on arrival here, but this hadn't been it. She had assumed they didn't care for Misa, but that appeared to not be the case.

"What was the man's name?" L asked.

"Beyond Birthday," Rem said quietly, "I saw that at least."

With a hoarse cry L pushed himself backwards, over balanced his chair, and fell to the floor. Light dived towards L and pulled the shaking man close. L clung to him, his breathing erratic and his eyes wide.

"He's dead," L murmured, "he was meant to be dead I was at his funeral. I saw the body. I-"

L took a deep shuddering breath; Light could tell he was trying to force his mind back into action.

"How do you know of this Beyond Birthday?" Light whispered, trying to keep his voice gentle.

"He used to be one of my heirs, something went wrong though. He began to imitate me and things got worse from there," L whispered, his eyes slightly unfocused, "I thought he died though, he had a heart attack, the prison showed me his body."

Light held L closer as the truly terrified man began to shake in his arms.

"Was that truly the name you saw?" Light asked Rem, briefly looking up from L.

"Yes there could be no mistaking it," Rem replied, she was staring open mouthed at L, no one besides Light had ever seen L show this much emotion.

Light nodded contemplatively, then much to L's surprise kissed him, truly kissed him, his tongue demanding entry into L's mouth and dominating L completely. L went limp in Light's arms, hands gripping Light's shirt for an entirely new reason. Light pulled away slowly and looked down at L with a worried expression, the kiss had had the desired result. L was definitely looking far more alert and grounded in the present instead of the past.

"L," Light said firmly, "we will find Misa, we will stop this Beyond Birthday and bring him to justice and this time we will make sure he is dead."

"You don't understand," L whispered, "he is after me. He wants to surpass me to... to break me. and to take away everything I hold dear. He is more dangerous than you can imagine."

"Oh L," Light whispered, "he would have to get through me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of," L murmured, moving closer to Light. He seemed completely overwhelmed, a realisation that terrified Light to his very core, he had _never_ seen L like this. Even when he had returned the Death Note to Light he had still seemed in control, but now the detective seemed like nothing more than a frightened child.

Light lifted L up and placed him back in his chair, running a hand through L's hair as he crouched next to him.

"L, I am not going anywhere. He won't be able to touch you," Light murmured, he knew he needed to find Watari, he couldn't do this on his own. Then he saw L twitch and the horrible truth dawned on him. Anger pulsed through Light like a blade as he thought of what Beyond Birthday may have done to L.

"I am definitely going to kill him," Light hissed, his eyes deepening in colour, and for a brief moment the dreadful look he had been adorned with in the helicopter re-emerged; it vanished when L gave him a panicked look and actually shifted away.

"He didn't do what you are thinking," L whispered, "he didn't do that…"

"But he did do something didn't he," Light said quietly, his hand still running through L's hair even as the head it was attached to flopped to rest against L's knees.

"Yes," L replied, his shaky voice muffled by the fabric of his trousers, "nothing physical, but torture doesn't have to be physical."

Light's eyes widened at what L was implying, and he drew L towards him.

"L he will never be able to do that to you again, I promise. I will protect you. He can't have you, you are mine," Light said forcefully, and, much to his surprise, it seemed L believed him as the detective once more relaxed against him.

It was at this point Watari chose to re-enter carrying a tray laden with cakes, after the briefest of explanations from Light the tray crashed to the floor.

"He's ruined my cake," L said quietly, attempting a smile as Watari came over to comfort him. Light laughed slightly, he was relieved to see that L was recovering, if only slightly. Suddenly L pushed away from Light and seemed to compose himself, his normal expression returning.

"L-"

Anything Light was going to say was cut off as the laptop in front of L emitted a loud beep, and then the screen blinked and went dark only to brighten once more to show the image of a dark, stone, room; a worrying shadow adorning the far wall. L tensed next Light, his eyes widening; Light moved to stand behind L his hands gripping to L's shoulders.

"Hello Lawliet," a raspy and cold hearted voice said over the laptop speakers. Light felt L shudder under his hands, "Oh, how upsetting your laptop doesn't have a camera or a microphone, and I was so looking forward to seeing your pretty face and hearing your lovely voice again too."

There was the sound of malicious laughter.

L let out a small sound of despair, one hand rising to clasp Light's.

"I expect the little Kira is there too, hello little Kira, heh, nice to see you have got yourself a pet L. Or are you his I wonder… Has the great L become someone's bitch?" Again the laughter resounded, "personally I think you are owned by Kira, I see no news reels on Kira's capture and until yesterday another Kira walked the streets, completely happily from what I could see. Oh, and it seems like you _ran away_ home all the way back to England. Has L failed at what he stands for? Did you forget Lawliet just what you set out to do, what you trained us, the first, to do? How disappointing, ah, but that's where I come in, I think I should remind you just what you should be doing, and, if you still don't comply, I suppose I shall just have to take it all from you."

The insidious speaker that was evidently Beyond Birthday stopped speaking, and there was the sound of a jar being opened followed by a sticky, squishy sound. L was nearly breaking Light's hand now his grip was so hard, but he said nothing, Light could feel the tension pouring off L in waves, and he too was beginning to see why L reacted as he did to Beyond Birthday.

"I have made your job easier though Lawliet, I have already dealt with this second Kira for you, she told me she couldn't remember, but I know of the Death Notes and how they work. I _have _had experience with them before, I am sure you remember the colour of my eyes dear, dear Lawliet."

At this the light level in the room rose and L jumped in his seat as a face suddenly became visible. A black mask covered the speakers face, and out of the eye holes two red eyes shone like burning pits from hell.

"Boo." The man on screen raised a black gloved hand and wiggled his hand at the screen, almost as if he were attempting a wave, before continuing to talk, "Did I scare you L? I hope so, it seems as though you need a short, sharp shock to make you refocus; _that_ I can definitely provide for you."

Again the sinister laugh filled the room.

"As I said before you only have the first Kira to deal with, and as he is with you that should be relatively easy, even for _you_ L. Now I believe I shall show you that short, sharp shock."

The illumination in the room on screen rose once more, and the masked psychopath moved off screen, finally allowing what was on the far wall to be seen on camera. Light groaned in horror his free hand rising to his mouth as he forced himself not to throw up; a tear ran down his cheek. He felt L's nails dig into his skin as the detective also gave a small whisper. Rem who had been floating nearby gave a keening wail and vanished through the wall. Ryuk quickly followed her out, for once he was not smiling.

Misa was dead, that fact was undeniable. Light gave another strangled cry as he turned back to the screen; he felt another tear course down his cheek as he took in all that had been done to her. The son of a bitch had tortured her it seemed; everywhere he looked there was a wound of some sort, all seemed to have bled deeply. The worst affected area was her writing hand though, each finger looked broken and a nail had been driven into her knuckles.

"Monster," Light hissed, "monster."

"See L," Beyond Birthday said laughing from off screen, "no need to worry about the second Kira. Of course by now you should be familiar with my work. I _always_ strive to make an impression. Hmm, let's just say by the end she was very apologetic about being a Kira. She had realised the error of her ways, tell me little Kira, do you know yours? She begged for you at the end little Kira, it seems she did indeed love you, wouldn't betray you even towards the end. She seemed to think I would be brought to justice by you. She was very amusing."

The laughter once more filled the room, and all three occupants flinched at the sound. Light forced himself to not think of Misa further, not yet, not until the message finished.

"Anyway Lawliet, I can't sit here talking to you all day. There is _so _much I can do here in Japan, so many _other _people here I can become acquainted with. After all it took to get out of that horrible jail you placed me in; honestly, you really thought Kira had killed me back then? To know you took the case only after I 'died', very touching. Then I come all the way to Japan to find you, only to find you have left, though from what I have found out my dear L you made quite a few friends here didn't you. It's only fair if I go and say Hello."

Both L and Light tensed at this, it seemed Beyond was going to do more than what he had done to Misa, L of course had suspected this.

"Good bye L, I hope you do something about Kira soon, or I might have to do something more. I wouldn't want the great L to slip after all."

The line went dead, the onscreen image failing and a second later the screen flickered and revealed once more the details of the case L had been working on only moments before. For a brief moment both L and Light stared at the screen in horror, then L rose to his feet, picked up the laptop and left the room. In a daze Light followed him, silent tears still coursing down his face. With a grimace he mopped at them with a handkerchief just before they reached the more public areas of the house.

L barged into Matt's room, where the gamer looked up startled from his game at the sudden presence of L in his room. The door clicked shut behind them.

"I need you to trace where the person who just hacked my laptop is, and how old the message was," L said calmly, placing the laptop in Matt's lap, "can you do that?"

Matt nodded his face shocked, hands already beginning to move across the keys.

Light turned as the door opened and Mello and Near suddenly entered.

"What's up?" Mello murmured.

"Beyond Birthday is back," L whispered, "he has tortured and killed Amane Misa."

Near dropped to the floor, legs curling up beneath him, Mello gaped at L, his hand twitching towards a pocket before it stilled. Matt paused in his typing until L turned to face him again, with a small squeak Matt turned back to his typing.

"Thank you Matt," L murmured, turned and moved to leave the room.

"Is there anything we can do?" Near asked quietly, his tone more subdued than usual.

"Not yet Near, not yet, but I can promise you there will be," L replied, "none of us are safe while B is still around."

L stalked from the room, Light yet again following L. It seemed Beyond Birthday had given L a short, sharp, shock but probably not in the way he had anticipated; L was once again as galvanized as he had been before his relationship with Light.

"Don't even suggest that you turn yourself into the police Light," L said harshly as they re-entered L's rooms, and L turned towards the stairs to the roof, gesturing for Watari to leave him be, "this whole issue over you being Kira is merely a side issue, who he really is after is me. It would just be easier for him to hurt you if you were away from me."

"What does he want then?" Light whispered as they reached the roof.

"Me," L replied softly, "either dead, broken or forced to acknowledge he is _better_ than me. He wants to diminish me any way he can. Misa was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time-"

L stopped as his voice hitched; despite the force he was now exuding it was evident he was deeply traumatised by Beyond Birthday's return, and by the horrible circumstances of Misa's murder. Light felt like he had been punched several times in the gut, even though he had not loved Misa, he had grown to be quite fond of her exuberance over his confinement. She was always so lively, was always smiling… _had_ always been smiling he corrected.

With a small sob Light shuddered next to L, then he cried for the death of Misa and the new danger that threatened L and himself, he knew they should begin investigation, but his emotions would not be denied. Next to Light L also began to cry, the person he feared the most, the only person he feared was back and was promising to take away all he held dear; silent tears traced patterns down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. Then L gasped as he was pulled into Light's arms.

"No matter what L," Light murmured, "you will always have me; nothing will get in the way of that."

"You don't know what he is capable of," L replied.

"Then tell me," Light said, "the more I know the better I can help you, the quicker we can find him and I can then show him what _I_ am capable of."

"I will," L sighed, "but first we have to contact our friends in Japan, we need to warn them they are in danger."

* * *

A/N; So, welcome to the big plot. What do you think?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N; Well I am stunned, truly stunned by the reaction I received to the last chapter. I am so happy you all approve of where the story is going! I promise to respond to all reviews eventually, but my inbox was rather flooded. So I say thank you to you all here just in case you have not yet received a thank you in person.

Rest assured it won't get _too_ dark and I can guarantee more lemony goodness. I wouldn't deprive you of that in this story.

Please read and review! I so adore to hear from you all :D

* * *

Chapter 28

B was annoyed, not an unusual emotion to feel when dealing with L Lawliet he knew, but this was a new an infuriating form of annoyance. Namely that L seemed to moving a lot faster than he used to. He had thought it would take a day for L to contact and warn his supporters here in Japan and urge them to go to places of safety. He had been wrong.

He had been investigating the Yagami household while he had decided just what to do with Misa and had been startled to see they had almost ritualistic movements. Each Yagami seemed to have a routine and stuck with it, from what he had learnt about Yagami Light, he snorted, _no_ Kira, he was always very meticulous in his actions. It seemed like a family trait. His plan had been to kidnap the youngest Yagami, the daughter Sayu, but they were gone. Gone!

He stood there aghast in the living room of the empty house, in the rooms upstairs there were scenes of organised chaos showing the occupants had left rather hurriedly. He nearly screamed in frustration, his red eyes hidden behind the mask flashing with his anger. This was not what he had planned.

He kicked at a table lamp, not as L did with Capioera, but with a full frontal attack, his foot connecting square with the object forcing it to fly back and smash into pieces against the wall behind. He smirked slightly at the destruction, he knew he didn't have to hide his presence; it was obvious L knew he would come here.

He went to climb out of the window he had entered through then a smile crept over his face. Someone was at the front door, and they were using a _key_. He glanced at his watch and his smile grew, he knew who it must be. He slipped into the hallway, drawing out the tried and tested chloroform from his pocket and leant against the wall as the door finally opened. Not one foot aware from the entrance.

He nearly giggled at the look of shock he gained from Soichiro Yagami as he opened the door. Then he raised his foot and quickly kicked the older man in the stomach, just as hard as he had kicked the lamp he had shattered just a moment ago. With a smirk of satisfaction he heard something crack the older man groaning in pain, a second later he was unconscious as the chloroform soaked fabric across his mouth did it's work.

…

"What do you mean he couldn't be contacted?" Light said harshly down the phone line to Mogi.

"What he means," Aizawa said after obviously taking the phone from Mogi, "is that as soon as we told him that L had sent a message he hung up and turned his phone _off_."

Light sighed smiling slightly in thanks at L as a comforting hand touched his shoulder; although the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Have you had any luck in locating him?" Light asked.

"None at all, Matsuda is just driving us to the house," Aizawa said, "we can only hope he has followed his normal routine. Is this Beyond Birthday really as dangerous as you say?"

"Aizawa," Light said quietly, his voice shaky, "surely you saw the pictures…"

"Yes, I did sorry…"

L and Light started as there was the sound of shocked cries from the three police officers.

"What's happened?"

"Your home Light, he broke in," Aizawa said hoarsely, there was the sound of heavy breathing as Aizawa ran towards the front door, "oh no, your father's keys. He has taken your father, at least that's how it looks."

"What?" Light gasped, he hated his father, immensely, but not enough to be happy to hear he was in the hands of such a psychopath as B. For one thing his father knew too much about him, he didn't want B learning more about him, not now.

"There is a note," Matsuda's voice suddenly sounded over the link, although faint, it was obvious he must be speaking from some distance away.

"What does it say?" L said suddenly, leaning over Light a fraction.

"One word," Matsuda said his voice much louder; the phone must have been given to him, "Beyond, and Ryuuzaki it's written in red… I think its blood."

There was a pause, a long interminable pause as L and Light thought through just what this would mean and just whose blood it could be; then Matsuda spoke again.

"No, no wait, it doesn't look right… It's jam."

To Light's surprise L actually jerked back, the hand on his shoulder tightening.

"Okay Matsuda, everyone," Light sighed, "you need to get out of there now, there is nothing more you can do. Get yourselves to safety; you've done so much already. The plane is already waiting."

"You really are serious about this threat aren't you," Matsuda said softly, his voice low.

"You have no idea Matsuda, now go," Light replied, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Matsuda replied and then the line went dead.

Light turned to deal with L. His eyes widened as he saw L was staring with a haunted expression at the wall.

"I hate him Light," L murmured, "I hate him, because he makes me feel this way. I am scared of nothing," L turned to face Light his eyes suddenly burning with fierce anger, "_nothing, except him_.I hate him for it Light, I. Hate. Him... I would even write his name in the Death Note if I could. I want him out of my life Light."

Light looked at L in shock, and he felt a nervous twist of fear pass through him; L was acting this way because Matsuda had mentioned Jam?

"Why can't you write his name?" Light asked, immediately wishing he could take the words back.

L froze then, his face turning pale, somehow Light's words had hit him hard as if he had just realised what he had said.

"Why Light? Why? Because I have never seen his real face, the only face I have seen when I have looked at Beyond Birthday is my own. He stole my face Light, my actions and my habits then blatantly told me as he left that he would then take everything from me," L whispered, the look on his face so anguished that Light felt a tear course down his cheek. Even Ryuk looked shocked by L's words.

Then L fell to the floor and buried his head against his knees, Light hurriedly rose and enfolded L in his arms, a hand running softly through L's hair.

"I said I would tell you what he did didn't I," L whispered, "but I can't not quite yet, I'm sorry but I just can't."

"Tell me when you can," Light whispered, "I am here when you need me, always. I don't think I have the right to force you to tell me anyway, it would make me as bad as him."

"Hardly Light," L whispered, "even at your worse as Kira, you were never, _never_, as bad as him. Please don't go making such associations."

"I'm sorry," Light replied, he pulled L closer and finally up into his lap, and then forced L to look at him, "He can't take everything from you L, because you belong to me, you are _mine_. He shouldn't even try to get between us. I will remove him from the world, I will erase him so completely not a trace of him, not a whisper, not a file, not even any hint of his name remains."

L stared up at Light as he made his strange pledge, he felt oddly touched by Light's words, and from anyone else he would have easily disbelieved them… but from Light, even with tears staining his face, Light could force L to believe anything he said, because the love Light showed in his gaze went straight through L.

"Thank you Light," L whispered, "thank you for being here."

Light laughed then.

"So you're not going to question my claim of ownership over you?" Light said smirking.

In answer L raised the wrist to which the cuff was attached into view, the sound of the bell tinkling as he moved now audible, he wondered idly when his fear had vanished; it seemed linked to Light's presence being all around him.

"But I do Light," L murmured, his face suddenly flushed, "how often do I have to say something before _you_ believe _me?"_

L was completely unprepared for the passionate way that Light claimed his lips, Light's hands gripping either side of L's head as he dominated L's mouth, his ministrations becoming far more forceful as L moaned into the kiss. L's hands twitched uselessly against Light's suit, trapped between their bodies as Light held him close.

Finally Light released L and allowed the detective much needed oxygen.

"Why," L gasped, "why do you always do that to remove my fear?"

"It works doesn't it?" Light said kindly, a hand gently removing the hair from in front of L's eyes.

"That's not the point," L said, blushing.

"You can be so cute sometimes," Light smiled, "now what do you want me to do?"

"What?" L said looking up at Light stunned.

"This is your case, you have the expertise, and you have the contacts,"Light explained, " tell me what you want me to do."

The change that passed over L's face then was extreme as he once again became the detective. Light wondered if the change occurred because he had subtly ordered it, somehow Light thought it was probably so.

"Light, I would like you to organise a convoy to pick up our guests from the airport and bring them here with as little notice as possible. I need to know that they won't be noticed, this means loops on the cameras, no security. Can you do it?"

"Of course L," Light said shifting to the laptop that had been hastily built for him by Matt, "though I suspect that Matt could deal with the cameras better than me. I could use Mello for a diversion too, I suspect he would be good at drawing away the security."

L laughed slightly, Light was always able to steady the emotions he felt… when he wasn't creating them that is.

"Use their help if you want, I did promise them input, though I never imagined it would be like this," L replied finally, "use them as you see fit. I suspect they will do what you say now."

"Then do you mind if I leave you?" Light said slowly, "or could you cope with their exuberance in here while we work?"

"By all means bring them in here," L replied hurriedly, "undoubtedly they would insist in being in here anyway."

Ten minutes later as he tried to track Beyond's movements, tried to work out just _how_ he had faked his death and left the prison, L began to regret his decision as to his surprise Mello and Near began laughing together over just how they were going to fox and annoy the security forces at the airport. He began to think he was going to have the airport draw more attention than he wanted, then to his relief Light just gave them one silent look and both Mello and Near quietened and changed their plans without a single comment.

…

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head," B cooed to his new prisoner, tapping the blade of his knife against the bound man's cheek.

With a start Soichiro awoke and stared up into the dark, red eyes above him. He said nothing, he was not about to talk to his kidnapper.

"So father of Kira," Beyond murmured, his eyes suddenly sharpening on Soichiro, his gaze becoming as hard as the steel of his blade, "how does it feel to be the father of such a thing?"

"My son is not Kira," Soichiro growled, then he flinched as the flat of the blade pressed against his cheek.

"Oh yes he is," Beyond said smirking, "L knew it, I know it, and soon you will know it. Tell me, do you know of anyone in Japan who matches the intelligence of your son? As only someone with such an _obscenely_ high IQ could be Kira. I wonder just how you brought him up to make him see the Death Note as a tool of justice."

Beyond laughed long and loud at the expression that passed over Soichiro Yagami's face.

"I refuse to believe you," Soichiro replied, as the maniac above him ceased his almost hysterical laughter.

"I could always call L," Beyond said, "Light would be with him now. I can give you all the proof you need then."

Yes, first he would break Kira, and through him break L. He would have them both.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

A/N; Dear me, more plot. Wow, plot… hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 29

The Task Force members sat in the back of the sleek black car staring apprehensively at the three silent children in front of them. Of all the introductions they could have had to L's heirs, the one they received was probably the worst….

First there had been Matt; who they had first seen watching security feeds from the airport, laughing almost insanely at the antics of his two friends inside the building. He had not even been able to give a verbal greeting his mirth had been so all consuming. He had looked like some demon from hell with the goggles perched on his forehead, his face dimly illuminated in the pale blue glow of the laptop as he laughed.

Then there had been Mello; the first time they had heard of Mello was Matt's sudden cessation of laughter to nearly scream a command into his headset.

"Put the gun back Mello, the guard's down, give him his gun back!"

Followed by an indistinct hiss of; "Did he see me?"

"No Mello, he didn't see you. PUT IT BACK."

The three police officers had been further stunned by Mello's reply to the shrieked order. There had been the sound of a gun being cocked over the speakers and Matt had looked as though he were about to have a heart attack of some sort. Whatever Mello was doing with the gun, it was obviously terrifying the techie. Then there had been a clatter as the gun clattered to the floor.

"This'll cost you Matt."

Any relief Matt had shown to the gun finally being dropped returned at the ominous edge to Mello's tone.

Finally they had come face to face with a pale apparition staring blankly in through the car window. It had appeared as though a ghostly vision had appeared by the side of the car. Matt had stared blankly at the three suddenly worried looking men in front of him before absently following their gaze. With a sigh the techie had been forced away from his task and towards the door to allow the white apparition entry. After this the three police men couldn't decide what had been worse, the ghostly appearance outside, or the soul stripping gaze they had been subjected to once, what had to have been Near had entered.

They had immediately wished once Mello had returned that they were riding in the same car as L and Light, but Sachiko and Sayu were riding with them; and with the kidnapping of Soichiro they needed their privacy. Although the short talk L and Light had had with the two women about Soichiro's past behaviour had lessened their worry by a little; if only because the shock of Soichiro's behaviour had distracted them, but L and Light had felt they needed to hear the truth.

Aizawa was only glad that his family were also in the car with L and Light; he would never have come if they were not allowed to travel here too. Much to Aizawa's surprise L had already suggested his daughter attend the classes at the orphanage; the teachers here were meant to be among the best in the world and were all multilingual; she wouldn't have to struggle to learn English to begin

It was with some relief then that the three men noticed that they had arrived at their destination. Their smiles quickly faded as they realised they would now have to deal with a couple hundred children with advanced thinking capabilities just like the three before them had. They glanced at one another it was obvious all three had come to the same conclusion; they were in for a tough time.

The other two watched as Aizawa went to comfort his still startled wife, she had taken it rather well. Perhaps it was because L had assured her personally that he would barely be requiring her husbands help with the case, at least for now, and as long as they travelled with a bodyguard this could almost be considered an extended holiday. It definitely helped that this killer couldn't kill from a distance and was a known entity; the threat was distinctly human this time.

…

Light guided his mother and sister up to the suite of rooms set out for them on the top floor. L quietly followed along behind them, he could tell Light didn't want him to leave, truth be told both were becoming uncomfortable about being apart for long periods of time they were too used to the other always being there. L hung back though he didn't want to get in the way of the family group, plus he had to think over just what he had learnt about the escape of Beyond from jail.

"Thank you Light," Sachiko said quietly, moving forward to hug her son. Light looked rather startled by the reaction, "I know you did what you could for your father, despite his actions towards you. I still can't quite believe it… I knew he was against such things but to…"

Light pulled his mother close, making quiet shushing noises. L could tell Light found this sort of dominance annoying, but still he did it, and despite the annoyance, concern still radiated from Light's eyes.

Sayu was the big surprise to L though; she didn't seem the least affected by her father's disappearance. In fact she had a much more confident gait than before, as if a certain weight had lifted from her. L shrugged the thought off, he was being too analytical about this, he barely knew her. She wasn't a suspect so he should stop analysing her as one. He folded himself up onto the couch as Sayu set off to explore the rooms.

To L's great surprise he was pulled sideways into a slight hug by Sachiko, his large black eyes widened in surprise.

"Thank you as well," Sachiko said softly, then in hushed tones that only L could hear, "thank you for looking after Light, he seems happier than he has ever been."

'_Oh really,_' L thought as he found he was hugging the older woman in return.

…

"I have worked out how Beyond escaped jail," L said, as he and Light escaped to the privacy of their rooms, "though before I tell you I have one question to ask you."

"Oh?" Light said looking up at L curiously as he relaxed back into an armchair; he silently beckoned L over and smiled slightly as L silently obeyed.

"Did you ever have to research photographs of criminals you had found when hacking Interpol?" L asked quietly, his head resting against Light's chest as his feet rested against the arm of the chair; Light's hand was gradually running slowly through his hair; he always wondered what Light found so fascinating about it. Then his toes twitched as Light's other hand ran across them.

"Yes, occasionally for some reason I would come across criminals who had been imprisoned without photos even being taken in the police station. I had to go into newspaper records to get them sometimes," Light replied, "wait, were those criminals you had found?"

L laughed slightly, it was still nice to know he had managed to annoy Light in just one more way when they had been enemies, he nodded slightly, "they were often wanted by criminal gangs, lack of any image was just one of the ways I protected them from their enemies."

Light rolled his eyes as L laughed.

"As I said I know how Beyond escaped. He stole the face of his room mate. It was simple really, his room mate escaped a week after Beyond had supposedly died; of course it wasn't his room mate it was Beyond. They didn't tell me of this at the time because it was not someone I had found and convicted. It appears Beyond became very adept at mimicking his roommate; somehow he managed to get hold of a large supply of make-up. The security videos I was able to acquire clearly show that occasionally there were two roommates walking around, but no Beyond."

"They didn't notice?" Light said, this all sounded so incredulous, "and just what did my searching for photographs mean?"

"They had the same amount of criminals every day, from the reports he attacked like any other inmate during his time there, he can act exceedingly normal if he has to. They had no reason to pay him special attention," L explained, "the photograph question was because any photographs you may have seen of Beyond, to 'judge' him, would have had him looking like me. It wouldn't have helped that he was heavily burnt due to his last attempt to prove himself better than me, during the trial his face was bandaged anyway."

"If he was burnt how did he manage to look like his roommate?" Light asked.

"He healed well," L replied, "they were bad, but they weren't bad enough to scar, well not scar enough to be noticeable under make-up. I still don't know just how he was able to circumvent the security at the prison, they have lost the footage; his doing I feel."

"I see," Light sighed, "he is even more devious than I am."

"Indeed he is," L laughed, "and you are very devious."

"Of course you are devious as well," Light sighed, "and so is Watari, Matt, Mello and Near; oh and my sister. The world is full of too many devious people."

"Do you include yourself in the "too many" category?" L asked, still laughing quietly against Light's chest.

"Of course not," Light said, pretending to be aghast, "I am the only person allowed to be devious."

L laughed even harder against Light's chest at the indignant tone in Light's voice, then he suddenly stilled.

"We need to get back to work, the others will be in soon, we need to have made more progress," L said, his tone becoming serious once more, he forced himself up out of Light's arms and turned back to glare at Light as the younger man took the opportunity to swat L's ass firmly with his hand. L caught the still upraised hand and pulled Light to his feet. "Not while we are working Light, please."

Light sighed and gave in, it was as if L had two different personalities; not that he minded… he had two as well he had to admit. He quickly got to work on the tasks L gave him, both of them quickly realising that if B could mimic another person so easily then theoretically he could mimic others. Looking for B was going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack, when the needle was made of wood and was exactly the same colour as the straw.

Then Matt stormed in, it was the first time that L had ever seen him angry, and by the looks on the faces of Mello and Near, as they trailed behind him, they hadn't either.

"I traced that video," Matt growled, thumping the laptop down between L and Light, "Japan of course, a small warehouse on the outskirts of the city." Matt thrust the page at L.

"Thank you," L said, putting down his cake to read the data Matt had thrust at him, Light moved to read over L's shoulder, "If you succeeded, why are you so angry?"

"He knew I was coming," Matt growled, he left me a message."

L and Light jerked their heads round to look at Matt.

"He knew I was coming and he knew my real name," Matt growled," not even those two", he jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the stunned Mello and Near, "know my real name."

"What did he say in this message?" L asked quietly.

"Hello then my name," Matt growled, "don't worry about keeping the laptop, I'll use another one next time. Hope you had fun tracking me, I thought one of L's heirs deserved a gift, bye bye. I now officially hate this guy, he could probably see all I was doing to track him, he was _studying_ me."

"I'm sorry Matt," L said quietly, "I didn't expect him to be able to do that, I was too obsessed with tracking his location, to stop him."

Matt suddenly slumped in the face of L's sadness.

"Understandable, we've all heard the rumours of what B is capable of," Matt whispered, "and what he did to Misa…"

"I am still sorry," L replied, "I shouldn't have made you do that, not when I know what B can do. We can stop him though, we will

Any further comment was forestalled when the laptop in front of L began to laugh; it was obvious B at last had called again.

* * *

A/N; Sorry I like cliffhangers... but I do update regularly!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N; Right, I am sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do, but I have been very busy and with so much plot to sort out it is becoming impossible for me to update everyday if you don't want holes in the story. I have to make sure everything fits together after all.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers some of the questions I know some of you have.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 30

Everyone in the room tensed at the sound of the sinister laughter echoing through the room.

"Stop me L?" the sinister voice said over the laptop in front of L, one he had borrowed from Matt, one fully equipped with camera and _microphone_, "since when has you stopping me_ ever_ been that much of a hindrance to me before? You don't have the strength to do anything more to me than you have already done, you are weak L."

Again that disturbing laugh resounded through the room, the sound made strange by the angle of L's screen blocking the speakers slightly; L had thankfully pushed his screen down almost automatically as an irate Matt had approached him. Now though L was frozen in his seat, B's words having precisely the opposite affect to the one he had intended; L's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed, his anger at B and all he had done superseding his fear. He made a slight gesture with a hand and Mello and Near sneaked from the room to find the others, everyone present knew they would want to be here.

"SPEAK TO ME L! YOU HAVE A MICROPHONE SO DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!"

There was the sound of a gurgled and muffled scream and everyone in the room flinched, they knew precisely who it was that was screaming. L twisted back to face the laptop and with an angry gesture forced everyone that remained to back away from him, before pushing the screen up with a finger.

"Hello Back-up," L said coldly, he knew using that code-name would be a risk, but he was not about to pander to Beyond, he might fear him, but he believed in what Light had told him; the fear was miniscule now Light had said he would protect him.

On the screen in front of him Beyond hissed in anger, and L almost thought the red eyes behind the mask flared in anger, he stared blandly back, he had fought fear before he could easily do it now. He forced himself to stay immobile as Beyond leant off screen and his prisoner gave another muffled groan. Light flinched next to him, worried for his father despite everything that had happened.

"Don't call me that L Lawliet unless you want my prisoner here to die _very_ painfully," B hissed, "Don't even think you can bargain for his release if you continue in this manner."

"You are always so quick to anger," L replied, his voice still toneless, "you should work on that."

There was no reply from Beyond this time. Light moved warily round so he could see the screen, but not be seen himself through the camera; from what he could tell B was studying L critically. Light glanced up to see Matt backing away, it was quite evident that the sight of B had upset him.

"Fine then L," B sighed, "we shall wait for whoever you want to hear this conversation with you, as far as I am concerned the more the merrier. I am sure poor, poor Soichiro won't die in that time, well not if they hurry and I don't get bored."

Light's eyes widened then as with a small pop B opened a jar of jam and with one seemingly bloodstained, yes bloodstained, finger began to scoop the jam up and into his mouth. Light shuddered as he saw this, there was something deeply disturbing about what B was doing, this and just how he was staring at L. Light wished he could go to L and comfort him, his toes kept clenching and unclenching showing his obvious distress.

Light forced himself not to give a small cry in happiness as the three police men entered the room, all looking pale and saying nothing, somehow it was comforting to have other's in the room; it would also mean the display of jam eating would stop. Behind them Mello and Near entered as well, Mello sidling closer to pull the distressed Matt into his arms, a hand running soothingly through the hackers hair as he murmured something in Matt's ear.

For a moment all was silent, L and B continuing to have their strange staring competition as B ate his way through the pot of jam.

"I am losing patience Lawliet," B growled, "have the last of the people you wish to eavesdrop on this conversation arrived?"

L looked as if he was considering not replying before he nodded slightly, his gaze still bland as if he were completely uninterested by the whole conversation.

"Ah good," B said his tone of voice suddenly becoming far more lively almost joke-like, "I wouldn't want them to miss this. Is little Kira there L? Is your pet Kira there? I want to say hello."

L tensed, his gazed flicked up to the suddenly panicked looking policemen, then flicked to Light. Light gave him an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

"Of course he is here," L sighed, turning back to the screen and examining his thumb, "you have kidnapped his father."

L rose from the seat then to allow Light to sit down, he trusted that Light knew what he was about to do. The affect of L's words had an instant effect on the three older men in the room, all three looked at L and Light with looks of shock and betrayal and, as soon as they looked as if they were about to move forward or speak, L's three heirs shifted into action and forced them back, hands clamping over mouths all three whispering what L assumed to be threats in their ears. He nodded at them in thanks, he could only deal with one major problem at a time. He bit his lip as he turned back to the screen when he realised Matsuda had actually begun to cry. His day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Hello Little Kira," B laughed as he looked at Light.

Light gave a small sigh as he sat with his legs crossed and arms folded, he was not about to give B any lee-way, yes he was worried for his father, but B didn't know just how much his father had done to hurt him. Light found he could quite comfortably let his father be left with B; if that's what it took to keep L safe he would do it.

"Hello Beyond," Light replied finally, keeping his tone calm and authoritative.

"So you admit to being Kira then?" Beyond laughed, "not going to try and fight me about that?"

"No," Light said calmly, "why should I?"

There was a slightly muffled cry at his words from off screen as Light spoke, Light knew then that his father had heard him. _"Oh well,"_ Light thought.

L flinched as he glanced at the three officers, Matsuda wasn't the only one crying now, they all truly looked betrayed now, the pain was quite evident in their eyes.

"Surely the perfect son wouldn't want his dear law abiding father finding out," B asked, it was obvious he was annoyed about not having complete control of the conversation anymore.

L smiled despite himself, it seemed Light's ability to become an imposing figure was working even on Beyond; the mad man was quickly losing control of his own conversation.

"I don't mind in the least if he finds out," Light sighed, raising one hand to examine his nails, "and he is _far_ from law-abiding."

L glanced at the screen, even with the mask on B looked stunned by Light's reaction, but then seeing the real Light for the first time was quite a shocking occasion. For B it must have been even worse because he just had all the aces up his sleeve taken away from him, L glanced at the three still shocked and shaking policemen in the room.

"Perhaps you should have to hear what your dear daddy has to say then," B growled and with a sudden wrench pulled Soichiro into view. Neither L nor Light reacted in anyway to the evident bruising on Soichiro's skin or the dried patches of blood. Soichiro's gasps became audible then, as the gag was yanked from his mouth. "Well go on then Dear daddy, tell your lovely, pretty son, Little Kira, what you think of him."

There was the first almost infinitesimally small crack in Light's imperious shield then as his father's eyes met his.

"Oh God Light I'm sorry," Soichiro said hoarsely his words coming out nearly gabled he spoke so quickly, "I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, I don't care that you're Kira. Do what you have to do, just-"

Anything further Soichiro was going to say was cut off as Beyond kneed him in an already damaged kidney before throwing him to the floor, turning his head from the screen just briefly to glare down at his disobedient and gasping prisoner.

Light used the sudden break in Beyond's stare to allow a shudder of sudden despair to pass through him, glancing up at L for reassurance. L it seemed looked as shocked as Light was at Soichiro's words; it was such an extreme change, but then being around Beyond was probably a good eye opener into just how irrational he had been. Both wished fervently that this could have occurred under different circumstances; somehow they both knew that Soichiro would not be coming out of this alive.

Light's shield came back up abruptly as B suddenly turned back to the screen.

"Well little Kira, what an interesting thing for your father to say," B chuckled, "does that make you want your precious daddy back now,? You could have him back quite easily; all you have to give me in exchange is L, but I doubt even Kira would be willing to sacrifice his lover."

B was laughing again, this time with a suggestive edge, the eyes smirking at Light. Light didn't rise to the bait, he had heard his father's words and he knew there would be no point in trying to bargain with B. Instead Light leaned towards the desk and with a brisk motion pulled the Death Note and a pen towards him.

With forced nonchalance he flipped the book open, ignoring the strangled gasps from the restrained officers and L's flinch. With brisk movements Light began to write.

"No," B growled, "that's cheating! No, no, no, NO! NO! NO!"

To everyone's surprise they could hear just the faintest sound of Soichiro laughing, although the sound had a slightly grief stricken tone.

"You made quite a mistake there B," Light said smiling, not looking up from his writing, "you really underestimated me." Light finished writing and closed the Death Note with both his hands, "I forgive you father," Light added quietly, "It will be peaceful."

"I will come for you Little Kira and Lawliet," B nearly shrieked, "That I promise you."

"No doubt you can try," Light conceded, and reached forward and closed the lid of the laptop, yanking out all the cables attached to the laptop.

Then much to everyone's surprise Light began to cry.

"That just wasn't fair dad," Light whispered, "couldn't you have let me hate you till the end? Couldn't you have let me do this without your permission?"

Then Light sighed and tossed the Death Note onto the lid of the laptop, and hastily brushed away his tears, as 40 seconds quickly passed. He refused to cry over the loss of his father, yes he had told his father he had forgiven him, but deep in his heart his love and grief for the two lovers he had lost gave him the truth; that he hadn't and never would forgive his father for what he had done.

L moved almost automatically forward to thumb through the Death Note to view what Light had written. He smiled slightly at the wording; even though Light talked of hate he had still given his father a peaceful death free of pain. He shifted closer to Light and placed a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder.

L and Light were quickly brought out of their reverie by Mello giving a loud cough. They both turned to see all three heirs looking at them with exasperation as they maintained their grip on the three sagged and depressed looking policemen. They had 'solved' one problem only to be burdened with another. What could they say to the three men they now viewed as friends who were looking at them with so much desolation and betrayal?

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

A/N; Well… takes a shuddering breath….. **Gosh, 400 reviews**…. I can't believe how much you all like this story. I can only hope you continue to enjoy this into the future!

Thank you again to all my anonymous reviewers, your continued support is much appreciated!

I also say a large thank you to all the reviewers to who I can reply too, I would reply personally, but that area of fanfiction is not working for me at the moment. Rest assured I will reply once it becomes available once more.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 31

For a moment all was once again still in the emotion laden room, then L sighed and moved to sit down in an armchair; much to his surprise Light moved to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Release them," L murmured, "There is no Beyond listening in to hear their accusations now."

The three heirs all released their captives at once, but they stayed close to the forlorn men; L found he was touched to see just how far his heirs sided with him, after all allowing the policemen to speak before would have been the perfect opportunity to remove him, or at least destabilise him, if they had not agreed with his and Light's view point. Matsuda immediately crumpled to the floor, his face buried in his hands; it was evident he was still crying.

"So Light was Kira all along," Mogi said quietly, his betrayed gaze boring into Light's.

"Yes," Light replied, his voice betrayed none of his inner turmoil as he stared solemnly back at Mogi.

"How long did you know he was Kira L?" Aizawa nearly growled.

"Since the first time I read his personality profile," L replied, "surely you remember everything we went through. I was almost certain it was Light from the start."

"I meant," Aizawa said gruffly after sighing in annoyance, "when did you hear from Light himself that he was Kira, when did you give in. When did you fail justice?"

"I didn't give in Aizawa-san, or fail justice," L said his voice suddenly brittle, "if you knew what I knew then you possibly would have done the same thing. To answer your question; I knew Light was Kira once more the minute the notebook was returned to him. He told me he was Kira as soon as he had broken up with Misa, who yes was the Second Kira."

L knew that he wasn't telling them the exact truth, but he wasn't about to tell them just _how_ everything had come out into the open between him and Light. Then L gasped as Aizawa leapt at him and tugged him up onto his feet, a hand gripping the front of his shirt as he brought his face close the other moving to bring up a fist.

"Please don't be so irrational Aizawa-san," L murmured, just before the fist connected with his face. A second later Aizawa was thrown to the ground as Light's foot connected with his midriff; Light hadn't even needed to stand up to knock him to the ground. Light caught L as he fell backwards, glaring down at Aizawa. Light could feel his hold on his emotions breaking as he looked down at the person who had had the effrontery to hurt L. Behind Mogi the three heirs relaxed back from their suddenly tensed positions as they saw Light go into action.

"I believe that would be the perfect example of one of the reasons why we didn't tell you," Light sighed, letting L out of his grasp as soon as he regained his footing. To Lights surprise though one of L's hands slipped into his, Light didn't think the detective had even noticed he had done it.

"Before the three of you decide to act against us," L said quietly, "surely you would like us to explain everything to you. Please don't make the mistake of thinking that I would do something detrimental to justice or that I would let Light continue without altering his plan?"

"I'm listening," Mogi said quietly, arms crossed and face stern.

Aizawa gave a small nod as he rose to his feet and slumped into a chair. There was no motion from Matsuda; it seemed the full realisation of events had completely paralysed him.

L and Light went on to detail their plan and point out all the differences between it, and Light's original actions. They were careful to show just how many chances a criminal would have before they would actually be judged, apart from the initial group that would be announced, rather conveniently, tomorrow. L and Light only paused once to allow the three heirs to find seats, Mello once again sat with Matt's head in his lap, before they continued on. They were both surprised they were not stopped with questions; it seemed the three men were truly listening. Light and L carefully glossed over Soichiro's behaviour towards Light.

Silence once more descended as the three policemen sat and thought over all that L and Light had told them, Matsuda still sat on the floor, he hadn't looked up once as L and Light had talked.

"I see," Mogi said finally, turning to face L and Light, "if this truly is the case, well, then I am on your side. For now."

"Thank you," L said quietly, "thank you for giving us a chance to explain and in being so accepting."

Mogi smiled slightly at L and Light, he still seemed rather forlorn by the turn of events; but then he had been close friends with Soichiro.

"I can't say I approve, I have never liked the methods either of you use, but I won't work against you. I also want to capture B and working with you is the only way to help towards that end," Aizawa sighed, "I will help you with that as well as I can."

"Thank you for such an honest reply Aizawa-san," Light replied, "we were not expecting everyone to like our plan, it would be nice to have your support but I understand why you are not siding with us. Thank you for not moving against us."

"I owe your father at least that much," Aizawa sighed, "even if he is only dead because of this."

"That's not true," Light said harshly as L flinched, "B would have come after L anyway, or his heirs. Considering L's dealings with you everyone was in danger with or without my involvement."

"Understood," Aizawa said, his tone unreadable as he rose to his feet, "I need some time to think on this."

"As do I," Mogi sighed, "it was a long journey and news like this just makes the fatigue worse."

L and Light said nothing as the two men left the room, then they silently motioned for the three heirs to leave. They both had the same worry that whatever was troubling Matsuda was probably something that would embarrass him once he had voiced it.

L was just about to rise from the chair and approach Matsuda when the hunched figure spoke.

"I can understand not telling them about your plan," Matsuda said softly; L and Light realised they could see his dark eyes glinting through his black hair; he had been paying far more attention than either had realised, "but not telling me? What would ever make you think I would ever work against you?"

Matsuda rose to his feet then, he still looked deeply hurt as he collapsed into a chair.

"Why Matsuda-kun?" L said quietly after glancing up at Light, "The answer to that is very simple. You are a defender of justice," L glared up at Light as Light gave a small laugh at L's choice of words, "you have a strong sense of justice and fair play, despite what the others might think you were one of the few that chose to face Kira head on and work with me despite all the risks. That strong force of will was why we didn't tell you, despite your friendship we thought it likely you would still react badly to the news that Light was Kira and that I was siding with him."

L's words seemed to have had the desired effect; Matsuda smiled slightly taking the compliments in L's statement for what they were.

"This is where I have to admit that I was a slight supporter of Kira at the beginning of this whole investigation," Matsuda said smiling, "I thought it was a good thing that so many dangerous criminals were being removed permanently. Of course I didn't like the fact that it was being done in a way that didn't truly allow for justice, but this new plan allays that."

Light stared at Matsuda in shock, he had never thought he would have found a supporter in Matsuda, it was something he had never expected from him.

"Truly?" Light asked, moving to sit on the sofa closer to Matsuda.

"Yes," Matsuda replied smiling at Light, "though no-one in the office appreciated it when I voiced the drop in crime rates your appearance had caused. After that I stopped pointing out all the positives that came about because of Kira, it seemed no-one appreciated a balanced view." Matsuda's gaze shifted to L, "I also think that had I voiced those views in your presence you would never have let me work with you."

"Not then no," L conceded, "It would have been a potential hindrance to my work to have a Kira supporter on my team, particularly as I was contemplating meeting you all face to face."

"How about now?" Matsuda asked smiling more.

"I could hardly say you couldn't be on my investigation team because of your support of Kira," L replied smiling himself, "as I am, now what is the term… ah yes "dating" Kira myself."

"Technically L," Light interjected as Matsuda laughed at last, "we haven't actually been on a date and are therefore aren't actually dating."

"Then I expect you to rectify that at the first available opportunity," L replied sharply.

"Why should I be the one to rectify this?" Light retorted, "this is your country you know more about it than I do."

"Is Light forgetting his claiming of British citizenship?" L said just as quickly, "this is also your country too, and considering your role in the relationship I would definitely say it was your responsibility."

Matsuda laughed harder at the banter between L and Light, he found it rather amusing that even though the two now worked together they were still able to argue just as effectively as they did when they had been chained together.

"If you are going to argue like this," Matsuda said smiling as he stood, "then I shall leave you be and talk about my other worries when you have more time."

Matsuda moved towards the door and stopped when an arm grabbed one of his and pulled him back. He turned back to see that L and Light had both hurriedly stood to pull him back.

"What other worries?" Light asked quietly.

"I am just worried about how much of a threat this Beyond Birthday is," Matsuda said quietly, "the other's don't seem to realise, but if he is able to reach L here then he must be dangerous. They seem to think that tracking him will be easy because of how much is known about him. I don't think so myself. Somehow they don't want to see this threat as being as serious as you were Light. Just how dangerous is Beyond and why is he after you? I'm worried for you both, I-"

Matsuda paused in his speech; he didn't know how to put his feelings into words. How do you tell two introverted and guarded people how you feel about them? He wondered. With a small sigh Matsuda pulled the two stunned genii into a hug.

"I just don't want to see either of you get hurt," Matsuda whispered, "after everything that has happened, to see two people who were at one point hell bent on destroying each other become a partnership, well, it just seems highly unfair that someone now wants to break that up."

Matsuda suddenly pulled back from the pair looking embarrassed; no _highly_ embarrassed about what he had just said and done.

"I'll go and keep an eye on the other two," Matsuda said hurriedly, one hand rising to the back of his head as he backed towards the door, "who knows what they might do."

Before L or Light could come up with a reply to Matsuda's strange speech he was gone.

"He really is quite strange," L commented, a thumb rising to his mouth, then he smiled, "but I find I rather like that about him, however sometimes he acts rather like a puppy around us."

"True," Light laughed, "It almost seemed as though we had physically kicked him earlier when he found out the truth. He is right though, persuading Mogi and Aizawa was too easy; I think we may have trouble with them in the future."

"Undoubtedly Light," L sighed, turning to face his laptop giving it a critical inspection, he knew he should probably ask Matt for a new one, it was likely Matt had already begun work on a programme that would stop B from being able to hack L's laptop anymore. "I doubt that we will have any trouble with them until B has been captured, at the moment they want that more than anything else."

"I wonder if they will think the same tomorrow," Light said.

"Light we are in a building filled with people who would be prepared to spy for me, and all calls made here are monitored and they don't have mobiles," L replied, "they aren't a threat to us."

Light nodded at L's words and stared out of one of the large windows at the grounds for a few moments before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think I can hold off telling Mum or Sayu about what has happened any longer."

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

A/N; Well first can I apologise for the long gap, for me, between updates, but I have had a most busy week. One of my closest and dearest friends turned 21 this week and we had planned a surprised Birthday Party for her! She never suspected a thing it was a wonderful day! :D … Well, such an event meant I spent the week travelling about the country and doing many interesting things.

Well this chapter is a momentous occasion for me, this marks the point at which Constant Temptation becomes the longest story in my collection; it came close to beating Death Note Alphabet with my last update, but with this one it finally beats it into first place. As such it now becomes the premier story that I have written, of course with all the reviews and kind comments you have given me about this it was that already. Anyway, without further ado and prattle from me here is Chapter 32 of Constant Temptation!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 32

Light was surprised to see all three remaining members of the Task Force waiting for him outside the entrance to his family's apartment here at Wammy's. He was grateful too, they were all long time friends of the family; they would know how to help his mother better than Light could, he knew. After all how could he console his mother when he had no love left for his father, and after he was the one who had ended his life… albeit at his fathers own request.

"We've come to help you," Mogi said quietly, "that is, if you want our help…"

"Yes," Light said softly, "your help would be much appreciated, I…" Light stopped as he realised his voice had actually hitched as he contemplated telling his mother. He couldn't bear being the bearer of bad news to his mother. To Lights surprise Aizawa moved forward took his hand, squeezed his hand slightly before leading him inside.

His mother had taken it far better than Light thought she would, she had sat quite calm and listened to the four of them explain that Soichiro was gone. The only time her grief had shone through was when she had turned to Light and made him promise, no it had been more like taking an oath, to catch B and bring him to justice. He hadn't even hesitated to agree, there was no way he would ever rest until Beyond was caught once more, his mask removed and then Light could examine him at leisure before removing him permanently as a threat to L.

Light had slipped away quietly to tell Sayu; and had sat for a good half hour holding her as she cried, he even found her grief induced silent tears to fall from his own eyes. He had made soothing noises and rocked her gently as he held her, and gradually the distraught teenager fell asleep in his arms. He held her for a little while longer, waiting for her to truly relax before laying her down on the bed and gently pulling the covers up. Despite all appearances to the contrary he was a caring brother.

He emerged from Sayu's new room, a room which was likely to be hers permanently now, to find his mother pottering about in the kitchen area; L had offered to provide them with catered meals but Sachiko had refused. Light, of course, had known she would.

"I will stop Beyond," Light said quietly, his eyes burning with conviction, as she turned towards him, "I will stop him and he will never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

He seemed to have said just what she needed to hear and she smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you Light," she said quietly, "I know that you and your father were never close, but to know you will do this means a lot to me."

Light drew his mother into an embrace before finally heading back to L. He knew that all this time L would have been working like a demon researching Beyond's location and predicting where he would head next.

…

Light had been right, L had been working hard to find Beyond; and not only L… Light returned to find L's three heirs sat working with L. It was odd how the three who would normally fight amongst themselves would suddenly group together as they worked Mello at their centre as Matt and Near leaned back against him, all three typing away at Laptops. It was as if Near and Matt orbited around Mello's forceful personality, something that only came to the fore as they worked together. Light wondered whether this partnership would have survived the loss of L, he doubted it; Near and Mello were too competitive and Mello would never have accepted Near trying to surpass him.

"Hello Light," L said quietly, looking up from his screen and spoon halting on it's journey to his mouth laden with cake, "how did they take it?"

"As well as could be expected," Light sighed, collapsing into a chair, he was exhausted; so much had happened in one day and tomorrow the broadcast went out. Light was glad that everything had already been set up, there was nothing left to do all he would have to do is click send at the correct time. "It was difficult to comfort them when I do not feel grief myself; how could I?"

Silence descended in the room, broken only by the sound of quiet typing. Light sat staring out the window unwilling to work quite yet, his mind was a messy fuzz of his want to sleep and dark brooding thoughts about Beyond. Then, with slight body wracking hiccoughs Light began to cry; all the grief he really was feeling reaching the surface at last. Not just for his father, but for everyone he had lost and could lose in the future.

Light didn't notice as the typing in the room suddenly ceased, his gaze focused on the garish screen of the laptop in front of him that shone through his tears. With a small cry he stood picked up the laptop then hurled it at the wall, before collapsing to the floor. He always lost the people he cared about, he always ended up alone, and L was still in danger. His hands clenched on the carpet and he fought to control his emotions that rolled through him like a storm. He hated not having strict control over them anymore.

Then Light tensed and his head rose in shock as he was suddenly pulled into a pair of arms, comforting hands resting on his back. He looked up into L's concerned face, then glanced around to find that Matt, Mello and Near had crouched down next to him, it was their comforting hands he could feel on his back.

"Leave me be, I'll be alright," Light said quietly, he was extremely embarrassed, he hated being seen like this, he hated feeling this weak.

"You are far from alright," L said quietly, "the presence of a completely destroyed laptop and several scratches on the wall attest to this."

"We will hardly think less of you," Mello murmured quietly.

"This is an orphanage," Near whispered, "this is not a unique occurrence."

"Of course we don't usually see it in someone so old," Matt laughed, "but I think we can make an exception."

"Heh," Light responded, "thanks that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Light, sarcasm is not like you," L murmured, pulling Light closer. To his surprise though Light didn't reply just buried his head into L's shoulder and quietly cried. Silently he motioned to his hers to leave, and they nodded in understanding before turning to leave. L quietly held onto Light as he cried until gradually Light relaxed in his arms and saw with a faint smile that Light had fallen asleep. He was glad Light had finally succumbed to sleep; the younger man hadn't slept well since B had first reappeared. He knew why Light had been crying and in a strange way he found it touching that Light would be affected by a threat to him in such a way.

Carefully L rose to his feet and pulled Light's sleeping form up into his arms and carried him through into their bedroom. Light may be Dominant in their relationship, but there were definitely times when L had to take on this role, but that of course was the sign of a healthy relationship. With a small sigh L laid Light down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. A moment later L sat ensconced in the chair in the corner of the room quietly typing away on a Beyond proof laptop (Matt had quickly created a firewall system with hacker alerts for all the computers in the building, Beyond might have been able to hack in before, but he wouldn't be able to again) as he watched over Light. Tomorrow was a big day and he wanted Light to have truly rested before the broadcast. He turned back to his screen and back to his plan in beginning to ensnare Beyond once more; he expected Beyond was going to be truly shocked.

…

Beyond was enraged. He stood watching the warehouse go up in flames. From his position two miles away he could clearly see the men L had sent to investigate watching the blaze. Beyond hadn't started the blaze, he wouldn't have been angry if he had, L's own investigation team had, Beyond had barely got out in time before they arrived. He had never thought L would take the search for him out of the normal legal proceedings but he had. Beyond had never realised L had such a large number of people working behind the scenes, but if the group in front of him were anything to go by then L had a large network of subordinates worrying out information for him. It was all very interesting and all quite infuriating.

The broadcast that morning however was the main cause. He had never thought that L would go so far, L truly had lost his way, not that Beyond truly cared; it just made his task easier. He knew his anger was mainly with the justice services around the world, there had barely been an outcry as Kira once more became active. It seemed L's tweaking of Kira's actions had mollified them somewhat and they had accepted this "new Kira", of course once L had broadcast that he would not search after this Kira they didn't have a chance. Perhaps this was why they weren't going to fight against Kira, particularly as this Kira had 'principles'.

With a small sigh Beyond turned away and disappeared into the night. Now that L had taken away all his bargaining pieces, Beyond had never expected Kira to kill his own father, he knew he had to find a new tactic for getting to and breaking the two men. He had to get to England, but now that L was watching for him this was going to become much more difficult than ever. Beyond had to steal another identity it seemed.

…

Light sighed, a happy smile adorning his face, as he reclined in the bath; he had never suspected L would ever have a bath this big. He wasn't about to complain though, it was wonderful. Today had been an all round good day, nothing seemed to have gone wrong; L's plans for both his continuation as Kira, and the capture of Beyond had worked perfectly. L had managed to remove any fear Light had felt over his safety with such swift competence, and after such a long sleep Light had felt rather embarrassed by such a show of weakness. He knew L could cope after all, he had already told Light he had captured Beyond before, he could do it again.

Light took a small breath and slipped under the surface, delighting in the feeling of warm water around him, before he rose up once more, the bubbles from the bubble bath dancing on the surface. Then he turned to look at the door as it suddenly opened; he smiled as he saw L stood in the doorway. His smile broadened further when he saw L was clad only in a towel. It appeared his day was going to progress from good to brilliant.

He laughed ever so quietly as L hesitated in the doorway, L was always so confident in everything else except this. He shifted to lean on the edge of the bath and raised an arm to beckon L over. Once L stood before him he pulled him gently down onto his knees, his hands rising to run through L's hair, leaving damp trails through the black tresses, as he pulled him into a kiss.

Any nervousness L had been showing melted at that point, and he leaned into the kiss a small moan escaping him as Light's tongue delved into his mouth. His rising desire was fuelled by even this, and he quickly moved to obey as Light guided him into the bath. He gasped as his back hit the edge and Light was on top of him, his dark brown eyes staring almost hungrily down at L. It seemed even after a few days without each other their need had become almost overwhelming.

L arched up as Light mouth once more descended on his, his tongue delving into his mouth once more, its touch hot and insistent in his mouth. L brought his arms around Light to pull him closer and finally let out a groan as Light broke the kiss, his mouth moving to worry at his neck. He gazed with unfocused eyes at the tiles across the room a small smile creeping across his face. Then his eyes slipped closed as one of Light's hands moved to caress up his chest.

* * *

A/N; Yes it is! Look Lemon! And this will be a long lemon too! Well it has to be I suppose to compensate for all the pesky plot I have given you over the past few chapters… I have to keep it balanced after all. Oh and don't expect it to stay mostly Vanilla for long, this is me…


	33. Chapter 33

A/N; Not much to say here except I hope you enjoy the beginning of this long lemon. Well I suppose it will more likely be a series of lemons… I can't keep plot sustained you see…. I like writing lemons for this story far too much…

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 33

L arched up as Light mouth once more descended on his, his tongue delving into his mouth once more, its touch hot and insistent in his mouth. L brought his arms around Light to pull him closer and finally let out a groan as Light broke the kiss, his mouth moving to worry at his neck. He gazed with unfocused eyes at the tiles across the room a small smile creeping across his face. Then his eyes slipped closed as one of Light's hands moved to caress up his chest.

In the short few days they had neglected such physical contact L had felt his own need for it increasing dramatically. He knew he had become addicted to Light, and what Light could do to him. His own hands swept down and dipped under the water to run along Light's back and squeezed Light's ass slightly before attempting to pull him closer.

Light chuckled against his neck before his head rose, his eyes meeting L's.

"Don't be in such a rush L," Light murmured, "we have all of tonight and tomorrow. I am not going to give in to your pesky demands and ruin all my plans again."

"Tomorrow as well?" L murmured, momentarily apprehensive, "but-"

"Anything planned for tomorrow? Any plans that _must_ be done tomorrow?" Light whispered, his hand still moving in teasing circles on L's chest. L shook his head shakily, there was nothing that couldn't be handled by his three heirs or Watari and he had a feeling that the look in Light's eyes was not to be denied.

"Good," Light said grinning, and then he reclined back to his side of the large bath, one hand dipping down over the side of the bath to pick up the shampoo, "Now come here."

L obeyed and a moment later was moaning slightly as Light's dextrous fingers massaged the shampoo into his hair, his eyes closed in contentment and he let Light move his head in whatever direction he wanted. L took a small breath as Light pushed him down under the water, his eyes still closed as Light's fingers ran through his hair quickly removing the shampoo, before slowly enticing L upwards again. He broke the surface with a smile and recovered his sitting position head resting on his knees as Light continued to run through his hair.

Light marvelled at how trusting L was of him now, and how easily L would follow his instructions and do almost whatever Light would ask of him. It was a trust that excited Light and one that he was never going to break. He ran his fingers through L's washed hair, hair that could never be controlled by brush or cream, or gel. It barely let itself be combed and made knot free.

Light tilted his head so he could see the calm look on L's face as he ran his fingers through the black hair. He felt all his arousal return in a heady rush as he took in what was to him one of the most gorgeous sites he could ever see. He shifted the path his fingers took and let them glide softly over the shell of L's exposed ear, he smiled as L's mouth opened in a silent happy groan. He repeated the motion and L's eyes opened and stared up at him, the smallest of silent pleas evident in their depths. Light leant down and slowly kissed L, gradually increasing the force of his kiss until L shuddered in his hold; Light could feel his own need as well and knew he could no longer hold back. He broke away from L and slowly pushed him forward so he was leaning over the side of the bath, his lower body just beneath the water.

Light leaned over him and kissed the small of his back, his hair falling into the water beneath him, a finger pressing into L's ass past the ring of muscle that resisted the entrance of his finger; a muscle that was already softened by the bath water. Light slowly thrust his finger in and out of L as he continued to lay kisses on L's back. L buried his head against his arms, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Must you go so slowly?" L whispered suddenly, as Light continued to thrust a solitary finger into him, only pressing against his prostate occasionally.

"Yes," Light replied, his smile hidden from L, "I wouldn't want to injure you so soon."

"Going slowly is going to injure _you_," L growled, he would only be submissive for so long and Light was trying his patience severely.

"Now, now L," Light laughed, "do you _want_ me to punish you?"

"At least that would mean you would be doing something," L replied, then he groaned and his body tensed as Light pushed two more fingers into L and scissored them apart.

"Better L?" Light said smirking, rhythmically moving his fingers beneath the surface of the water into L's ass, small ripples made the bubbles that surrounded them dance back and forth.

"Yes..ugh," L replied, his answer cut short as Light finally curved his fingers to press against L's prostate.

"Again L?" Light asked with false sweetness.

L nodded and pushed back onto Light's fingers, increasing the ripples in the water; Light immediately pulled back and L gave a small groan of annoyance. Sometimes he hated that Light wanted him to give verbal replies to his questions, he always asked his questions at the worst possible times as far as L was concerned.

"Light, please," L whispered, his voice shaking. Then his voice descended into pleasured moans as Light's fingers began to almost pound into him, angling into his prostate each time. L swiftly began to move with Light's fingers. The heated water and bubbles moved in swift ripples round his cock as he shifted back and forth.

Light let one hand drifted down his own body to slowly stroke his own erection, quiet moans escaping him as he leaned against L's back. As L gave a particularly loud moan Light withdrew his fingers and pulled L into his lap as he sat back down. He gave a small groan, his eyes closing and his body tensed as his erection slid between the cheeks of L's ass but didn't enter him. Much to Light's sudden surprise then L rose up and impaled himself on Light's cock.

L groaned as his feet slipped on the surface of the bath and he became seated fully on Light's cock, his hands tensing on the sides of the bath. He grinned in slight victory as Light gave a groan of pleasure, his head falling to press into L's back as his hands moved to grip at L's chest. It seemed that, for a moment at least, L had the upper hand.

Then Light rolled his hips and L shuddered and arched his back as he leant back towards Light, his eyes closing in pleasure. He wondered if he would ever get truly used to the feeling of Light inside him, he hoped not.

They began to move then, their movements slow and shallow in the slick confines of the bath, L's feet continuing to slip every time he tried to move; an act which was not helped by Light's roaming hands that caressed his body, before finally slipping to stroke L's thighs never quite touching his straining erection.

"Light please stop teasing me," L whispered, his throat working with great difficulty as his eyes finally opened to look up imploringly up at Light.

"I suppose we have time for that later," Light said, his voice sounding surprisingly level, even to himself as his desperate need for L thundered through his veins, along with the increasingly insistent urge to just _move_ within L.

L gave a cry as Light suddenly sprang into action pushing L up against the side of the bath once more water splashing around them and onto the floor; Light finally had all the freedom he needed to begin to thrust properly into L. Both were nearer the edge than they thought and Light's thrusts became much more forceful as he wrapped a hand around L's sorely neglected cock and began to pump him in time with his thrusts into L's body, his thumb gliding over the tip occasionally.

Light leant his head against L's back as he moaned quietly feeling his climax approaching as he listened to L's groans and small cries intermingled with the rhythmic splashing of water in the bath and onto the floor echoing of the tiles of the small room. Then L arched back into him, his muscles tightening around L as with a quiet sigh he came, pulsating between Light's fingers into the water of the bath. Light gave a small cry of his own and a few sharp thrusts into L later he too came, his fingers tightening slightly around L's flagging erection and the side of the bath.

Light laid his head on L's back as he tried to catch his breath, his eyes still glazed slightly from the pleasure that coursed through him from his orgasm. He could feel L trembling beneath him and trying to catch his own breath. Slowly he pulled away from L and caught the older man as he slumped back into the bath and smiled up at Light. Light smiled back and carefully got to his feet and climbed out of the bath, pulling L up and out of the bath with him, quickly handing him a towel from the copious supplies in the room.

L smiled to himself as he realised this was just the start of their 'personal time' together, then his smile faded as he finally let his mind tell him what it had been quietly screaming to him since Light had told him he wanted and entire day. Light never did _anything_ without some sort of reason.

"What do you have planned?" L asked quietly as he towelled at his hair, his back to Light, "you wouldn't want an entire day if you _didn't_ have something planned."

"I was wondering when you would ask," Light said smiling, "Go wait in the bedroom and I will show you."

L turned to give Light a critical look, then with a small sigh padded off in the direction of the bedroom. Light shook his head at the blatant rebellious streak L had, but he knew he wouldn't want it any other way; L wouldn't be L without that fierce self-determination, that was part of what made their relationship so exciting, the knowledge that he would force that part of himself away, or would completely give it up for Light.

Light smiled happily as he went in search of what he wanted. He knew that even if L protested at the beginning he would still agree because of his curiosity. Light gave a small laugh as he found another part he loved about L, there were so many.

L looked up from where he was sat nervously on the edge of the bed, as Light finally entered their bedroom and approached him. He noticed with growing apprehension that Light had one of his hands held behind his back, so it was going to be something new, and something L was likely going to be startled by, even this far into their relationship. After all Light had already done to him L worried about what it could be. He looked up at Light apprehensively; it wasn't helped by the almost predatory smile Light gave him. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

"Hold out your hand L," Light said quietly.

L did so, feeling his heart thundering in his chest as he did, his breathing harsh. Then his eyes widened as he saw what Light had dropped into his hand and he gulped.

It was a collar.

"Put it on L," Light commanded, even as L's hand shook as it held the collar.

* * *

A/N; Look, can you see the Vanilla running away now? *Evil grin*

Now if only L would put on the collar..


	34. Chapter 34

A/N; I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review :D

* * *

Chapter 34

L's hand shook as he looked down at the collar his eyes wide. This definitely felt much more nerve-racking to him than anything else Light had ever done to him. Perhaps because it was left to him to do it, and he would still be able to move; this would make this all too voluntary. He would know that he was _letting_ Light do whatever he was about to do, that he had been given a choice and had still submitted to Light. He swallowed nervously and glanced up at Light.

It didn't help.

Light was stood towering over him, looking down at L with an almost an imperious manner. He smirked down at L and raised a questioning eyebrow. L dropped his head and stared at the collar once more. He knew he could just say no, but somehow _not_ doing what Light suggested, _not_ letting Light play with him (Light shuddered as he thought this)…well, it felt like saying no to Light was when he lost.

"Did Takahiro…" L began, but trailed off; he just couldn't see Light ever putting on a collar.

"Yes, he did," Light replied, then with obvious amusement, "but not _quite_ how I have planned."

L gave in. He knew he would have anyway. He knew deep down that he would let Light do almost anything to him, the rewards always made it worth it.

L slowly undid the clasp that held the white collar closed; idly thinking that Light was always so coordinated. It was made of the same material of the cuffs from before. The cuffs which currently adorned the bedside table. L was only grateful the collar didn't have a bell as he clumsily tied the collar around his neck.

He could feel the fabric of the collar all too well around his neck.

"Good L," Light said smiling, and patted L on the head.

L tensed at Light's tone and his head shot up and his mouth opened with a retort, before he suddenly realised this would probably not be the best thing to do. He closed his mouth and contented himself by glaring ever so slightly up at Light as he was patted on the head once more.

"What are the rules to this?" L asked quietly, as Light's hand caressed his cheek before tipping L's head up so he could run his hand along the collar.

"Just obey my commands," Light replied, running his finger up L's throat, tilting L's face up towards him. Then Light frowned and added, "L, you look so terrified. I am not about to tell you to jump out the window."

"I am not terrified," L whispered, he wasn't no, he was merely extremely apprehensive. That was far different from terrified he reasoned.

Light rolled his eyes, L was always able to twist his words or their meanings to what he wanted. Of course that meant L was often lying to himself.

"Will you obey my commands L?" Light asked instead, giving L a slight opportunity to back out as he continued to hold L's gaze.

"Yes," L replied quietly, he could already feel his face heating as his embarrassment grew.

"Good."

L frowned as Light patted him on the head yet again. It added too much to his feeling of being Light's pet.

"Sit back against the headboard," Light said, giving L his first command.

Silently L scooted back on the bed and settled against the pillows as he brought his legs up. He watched Light expectantly as he too moved to sit on the bed then lazed on his side to stare up at L.

"Lower your legs L, you don't need to have your brain working at full capacity now," Light said quietly.

L gave a small sigh and lowered his legs, he felt more exposed under Light's gaze now than he ever had before. He knew it was ridiculous, Light had seen every part of him and L hadn't cared then; so why was this time so different. Yet even now he felt aroused and could already feel himself hardening under Light's gaze; it seemed the feeling of embarrassment and his nervousness went straight to his groin.

Light shifted up then, moving his lips close to L's ear so he could whisper his next order for L.

"Touch yourself L. I want to see you come."

L tensed, momentarily forgetting to breathe; even as his cock twitched in anticipation. He knew Light was going to make him feel even more uncomfortable, he just hadn't known how. Apparently this was it. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He nearly froze once more when he opened his eyes again. Light was reclining back on the other side of the bed, his eyes fixed on L.

"I'm waiting L," Light murmured, sounding displeased, "you have done this in front of me before, I was asleep at the time, but surely that doesn't change anything.

L swallowed nervously and slowly spread his legs, his gaze settling on the mattress in front of him. He bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his already prominent erection, something that probably pleased Light immensely L thought.

He began to move his hand up and down his member, feeling every slight fold in the skin as he did so. He let his head fall back against the headboard and stared up at the ceiling, moaning slightly as he let the nail of his thumb dip into his slit. A slight bead of precome escaped his tip and lubricated the movement of his fingers along his shaft.

He glanced at Light and saw he already had Light's rapt attention. L decided that if he was going to do this he might as well give him a show. He let his legs part further, hiding nothing from Light.

Light gulped as L's other hand began to move, sliding up L's chest before L actually pinched one of his own nipples. Light's own hands twitched as L couldn't help but thrust slightly into his own hand as he did so. He forced his hands not to move.

L watched Light through hooded eyes as he began to tease his nipples further, rubbing his palm against them before once again pinching them. L momentarily released his cock to fondle and roll his balls in his hand, delighting in the pleasure he felt from such an action. He smiled in triumph as he saw Light's hands twitch again, before Light raised one to his open mouth.

At that moment all of L's embarrassment finally left him. He wanted to see Light's control break because of his own actions.

L sucked three of his own fingers into his mouth. The feel of his own tongue swirling around his fingers as Light watched him made L's eyes glaze over in pleasure. He shuddered, and began to truly thrust up into his hand, his grip tightening.

Light groaned quietly as he watched L prepare his fingers, he hadn't expected L to go this far. Then he heard a whimper, and realised with some embarrassment that it had been him. L had forced himself up onto his knees, fingers slipping from his mouth glistening with saliva before disappearing behind him.

Light knew the precise moment L had pushed his fingers into himself as his eyes flew open and a slight cry escaped him. Curiosity made Light tilt his head to the side and he clearly saw L had indeed pushed all three fingers into himself at once. Light couldn't stop his hand dipping down to finally stroke his own straining erection as L began to press back onto his fingers.

L groaned loudly, and not only to tease Light, as he ground his fingers repeatedly into his prostate. He could feel his precome steadily coating the hand that continued to pump his erection. He stared wide eyed up at the ceiling overcome with the arousal that rushed through his system. His gaze refocused as he heard Light groan loudly and he smiled in victory.

L let his head fall forward, he had to see how discomposed Light was now. He felt his groin tighten as he saw Light was losing control, his own hand moving on his erection. L realised he was completely wrong in thinking Light was losing control when Light's gaze moved up to meet his. Light smiled winningly up a L.

Light smiled as L looked down at him, from the momentary look of triumph in L's lust filled eyes that L thought he had lost control.

'_Oh I may be forced to touch myself because of your divine display,_' Light thought, _'but just because I do doesn't mean I am anywhere near the edge, how quickly you forget how many times I can force you over the edge before I join you there myself.'_

Light's smile turned into a smirk then and he rose up onto his knees as well, bringing his face close to L's.

"Come for me L," Light murmured, his fingers running over L's cheek. He wondered whether L would follow his commands so completely. Almost immediately L came, his release coating both their stomachs as he cried out unintelligibly, collapsing forward to rest his head on Light's shoulder. Light smiled as he gained the final triumph, his arms wrapping around L to pull the shuddering man towards him.

"I am happy to see you really are prepared to follow my orders," Light commented.

L laughed quietly as he relaxed in Light's arms; he savoured this moment of calm and chance to recover. He could almost feel Light's mind working on what to get L to do next.

Light frowned as he realised his once clean self was now dirtied with L's come, then slowly he smiled as he realised just how he could get clean again.

"You did make one mistake though," Light said finally, "you made me dirty. You should always clean up after yourself."

L pulled back and looked down. Then without even pausing he kissed down Light's chest before his tongue flicked out to taste the white substance that coated Light's lower body. L closed his eyes in slight discomfort at tasting his own come, but the shudder that passed through Light's body as his tongue traced upwards made L think it was worth it.

His hands moved to rest on either side of Light as they slipped backwards; one of Light's hands tightening on L's head. L worked his tongue over Light's stomach until it was completely clear of come. He was constantly aware of Light's erection as it pressed against his chest.

Light smiled as L's eyes flitted up to meet his gaze. It was evident that L was waiting for Light's next instruction. Light pushed L's head down until it was level with his erection.

L had known that this was going to be Light's next command, and he obediently lowered his head and with a small smile licked the tip of Light's erection. Light gasped and laughed quietly at L's action. L mentally smirked and took Light's cock completely into his mouth, forcing his throat to relax as the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Light's hand tightened in his hair and pushed him further down, his loud moan music to L's ears.

For the next few minutes L's mouth assaulted Light's erection, his tongue swirling around the head of Light's cock before he took Light into his mouth once more and hummed and sucked at the entire length. L wanted to drive Light's mind into oblivion, to give back to Light at least some of what he had given to L over the past weeks and months. If Light's sudden moans and the occasional surprised cry were anything to go by it was working.

Light let himself be taken over by his arousal as L worked him so methodically; Hands, tongue and mouth showing Light just how much L had learnt from all Light had done to him. Then with sudden shock Light came as L pressed a finger to his perineum. In hot spurts he came in L's mouth, body tensing as he almost shouted out his pleasure. His fingers tightened in L's hair forcing him to swallow all that Light gave him… but from the look on L's face it was evident he didn't care in the least. In fact it almost seemed as though he were receiving some rare delicacy and was enjoying every taste he received.

…

Far away gathered around a glowing computer screen the three heirs stared at the screen in shock.

"That would certainly explain things," Matt murmured absently, reaching forward to close the laptop. He glanced up at Mello in shock as the blonde grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back.

"Aren't you curious about what they are going to do next?" Mello asked.

Matt gulped and his face reddened.

* * *

A/N; We have not reached the end of the evening yet I assure you, and we still have the entire of the next day to get through too….


	35. Chapter 35

A/N;

Please read and review; honestly your reviews are a great boost to my writing urge!

* * *

Chapter 35

L was disappointed when he finally pulled back from Light. It seemed that although Light had enjoyed the ministrations of L's mouth on his erection he still seemed very much in control of his senses. With a small sigh he collapsed back onto the bed, staring up the ceiling; despite the pleasure that he had felt just moments before now he just felt annoyed that he couldn't make Light lose control as Light could make him lose control.

Light shifted up to lie onto the bed next to L. He raised an eyebrow as he saw the slight pout on L's face.

"Oh L," Light said smiling, "you can't possibly think you did something wrong, so why are you pouting? I have to admit though it is an interesting new look for you."

The pout immediately vanished as L frowned up at Light. Then with a small sigh he decided to tell Light what he wanted to know, if he didn't Light was only going to work it out of him in some way and L didn't think he had enough stamina for that quite yet.

"Why is it that no matter what I do I can't affect you in the way you affect me?" L asked quietly.

L's frown deepened as Light chuckled slightly.

"L, I have had relations with three other people, so I have more experience with these things," Light said his smile broad as he ran a finger over L's collar, "and I am being a lot kinder to you and moving a lot slower with what I am showing you than Takahiro ever did with me. It is only natural that I have more resistance to this than you by now."

"Your infuriating logic does not make me feel any better," L murmured, he covered his eyes with an arm, "I already came to the same conclusions myself."

Light rolled his eyes; sometimes the reactions L had to things astounded him, but then he had never expected to find out that L was so incredibly human under his outward emotionless exterior. He leaned forward and in a quiet voice told L just how much he had enjoyed L's ministrations; his fingers running along the border between the collar and L's skin.

L shivered as Light's warm breath washed over his ear as Light whispered softly to him. L couldn't quite believe Light was saying all that he was to him and much to his consternation his body was reacting to the images those words were creating.

"So L," Light said finally pulling back, "you may not have affected me as much as you wanted, but you did manage to effect me a great deal."

"Oh," L replied quietly, shifting to bury his head against Light's chest.

Light pulled L close, and felt the older man relax into him.

L smiled as Light's fingers began to card softly through his still damp hair, he could feel himself beginning to drift off to sleep. Less than five minutes later L was indeed asleep, cocooned safely in the warmth of Light's arms.

Still awake Light smiled kindly down at the sleeping L. It was still quite an unusual sight for Light, the detective had always been such an insomniac, Light wondered if it was their activities that had finally broken it. Either way, it was good to see that the bags under L's eyes were gradually receding the more sleep L had.

Light finally let himself succumb to sleep as well.

…

Near smiled at the image on the screen, he had been initially shocked at what he had first seen. However now he was just touched by the obvious care that Light and L showed each other, any worries he had over the submissive behaviour L had shown was quashed as Light silently held L as he slept. The look in Light's eyes was not that of a jailer.

"I want you to install more cameras Matt," Mello said suddenly, breaking the quiet of the room.

"WHAT?" Matt cried, "Oh nonononoo no; we know what they are up to now and I really don't want to find out what would happen to me if they caught me. The cameras in the bedrooms are risky enough."

"What is your point?" Mello said quietly, turning to glare at Matt.

"Oh, please don't make me…" Matt moaned.

Matt couldn't figure out which was worse, either being caught by Light or denying Mello in what he wanted.

"Near help me out here," Matt added quickly.

"I know that would be the smart thing to do, but I too find myself curious…" Near whispered, looking down at the floor.

Mello looked momentarily astonished that Near had sided with him so readily then he turned back to Matt.

"I hate you both," Matt murmured as he rose to his feet and reached for his stash of electronic oddments, then his fingers alighted on something and he felt some of his worry recede. "Here take this; at least you can warn me if they move."

Near nodded in understanding and carefully put the walkie-talkie headset on.

"You're going right this minute?" Mello asked, surprised Matt had acquiesced so quickly to his demands.

"At the moment we know where they are," Matt explained harshly, "and we know they are unlikely to move. Now this if they catch me, I am telling them everything. So if anything happens to me, you are both going down with me."

The door closed behind him with a resounding click.

"He won't get caught," Near murmured.

"Why else would I have sent him?" Mello said quietly.

…

Matt raged angrily about his two friends in his head, they were both so interested in everything. This time though Matt was sure that this time their curiosity was going to be end of them. He could only be grateful that L and Light were working together now; Matt had a horrible feeling that he would have been roped in to work for one of them and their schemes to catch Kira; that really would have been the death of them.

With a small sigh he began the process of picking the lock of L and Light's apartment.

…

Near and Mello sat watching the computer screen as one by one the cameras Matt was placing around the apartment came online.

"Why do you want to see more Mello?" Near asked, staring down at his fingers as they picked at the thread of his hem.

"Probably for the same reason you do Near," Mello sighed, reaching over and capturing Near's hands, "curiosity."

"Ah, that thing again," Near said, "what do we do when they catch us? Because they _will_ catch us.

"I suppose we deal with that when we come to it."

"Don't you ever plan ahead?"

"No, life is far more interesting when done spontaneously," Mello said smirking at Near, his grip still tightly holding onto Near's hands.

It was in that moment they both realised they had taken their eyes off the couple in the bedroom… their heads whipped round to face the screen momentarily panicked. They relaxed with a small shudder as they saw the two men hadn't moved.

"We do not tell Matt that we stopped watching the screens for a whole five minutes, agreed?" Mello said slowly.

"Agreed," Near said nodding.

They both knew they could only push Matt so far, if he knew that they had stopped watching over him... they had only recently seen Matt angry and they didn't want to see it again.

…

Matt smirked as he made his way back to Near and Mello, he had finally managed to come up with a plan to thwart the other two heir's curiosity. They had asked him to place cameras, but they had no idea how to access them, all Matt would have to do would be to hide away with his laptop for a little while. Then he could password all the feeds so no-one else could have access. The cameras would be there, but they would be useless to anyone without his laptop. Matt was not about to let Mello and Near destroy the privacy of L and Light just for their curiosity.

The only problem was how to get away from Mello and Near in the first place. They were all in the same room, and they were rarely apart. Matt knew he wasn't smarter than them for nothing, he knew he would think of something soon.

At least he hoped he would.

Then it came to him. He only hoped he had the nerve.

With brisk steps Matt re-entered the room he shared with Mello and Near and strode towards the laptop. Then with swift movements he picked up the laptop, disconnected the cables and ran for it.

His plan was simple yes.

His plan was also incredibly dumb; he only hoped he could outrun Mello. At least this had become a one on one chase. Near at least wouldn't run after him.

He sped down the corridor, his goggles bouncing wildly around his neck as he ran desperately towards a place he could hide.

…

L awoke some time later as Light moved away from him to reach for the sheet. He stared bleary eyed up at Light as the younger man moved with exaggerated care to pull the sheet and duvet up over them.

"And I was trying not to wake you," Light sighed quietly as he turned round to find L's dark eyes watching him.

"I never sleep deeply Light," L murmured, "and the light was still on. I would have woken anyway."

"Fair enough," Light whispered, once more lying down next to L now covered with the duvet, "come here."

L smiled and shifted closer, resting his head once more on Light's chest. However he found he couldn't sleep as he contemplated what Light could have planned for him in the morning.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Light groaned quietly.

"How can I possibly obey _that?" _L queried, "My thoughts are by definition _thoughts_, and therefore quite silent."

"You knew precisely what I meant," Light chided.

L chuckled against Light's chest, even as Light's fingers pinched the top of his ear; it would take far more than a small pinch to stop L from having a verbal battle with Light whenever he felt like it.

"How disrespectful you are," Light said calmly, and his tone made L stop laughing immediately.

"No I'm not," L replied cautiously, "I just speak my mind."

"Is that what you call it," Light murmured, before continuing in a more authoritative tone, "You have left me with no other choice than to give you another order that I expect you to obey without question."

"What?" L said, almost gulping as he felt his nerves build.

"You can only speak to answer questions or when I give you leave to," Light said slowly, "and you have to address me as 'Master'."

L jerked up to stare at Light in shock, the duvet partially covering his head.

"You're kidding."

"No L, I'm not."

L couldn't believe Light had told him to do this. L wasn't sure he could do this. If the collar had been bad enough this was even worse. Then realisation dawned.

"You've been planning this all along," L whispered, trying to buy time to think.

"That is a possibility," Light conceded smiling at L even as he thought, '_oh indeed L, why else would I need an __**entire**__day… I __**will**__ make it worth your while though.'_

Light waited another few minutes as he watched the thoughts race behind L's stunned eyes before he finally lost patience.

"Well L, do you agree? Will you obey?"

Light smiled then as L audibly gulped.

"Yes…" L whispered, breaking eye contact with Light, he just couldn't say it as he looked at Light, "yes, master."

Light smiled in victory as L buried his head against Light's chest once more.

"Good L," Light said, patting L gently on the head. This time though L didn't glare up at him.

Light knew the next 24 hours were definitely going to be fun.

* * *

A/N; Yes you read correctly L did use the M word.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N; Yes, I know I didn't post yesterday, but I was tired and my computer was being incredibly mean. No computer unless a decade old should take half an hour to restart; I was quite annoyed I tell you. Sometimes it just likes to run slow to see if it can be outdone by a snail, most of the time it works fine, but no when I am tired it decides to turn into a black rock.

Anyway I shall stop complaining.

I hope you enjoy the update enough to review! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 36

L stared up at Light's sleeping face as dawn slowly broke and began to brighten the room. What he had agreed to the evening before still shocked him. Yet even through his shock he could feel his curiosity rising over what Light would do with the power he now had over him. L swallowed nervously and felt the collar around his neck shift slightly. He bit his lip as he was once again confronted with the physical presence of Light's control over him. L still wondered why he liked being so dominated by Light, he was sure if it had been anyone else he would have hated it and fought against them… but with Light everything was so different. Perhaps it was because throughout it all Light had always shown L he had an escape route, that no matter how 'dangerous' the situation became L could back out if he needed to.

L sighed quietly; he knew it was likely Light had given him all those escape routes because he knew L wouldn't back out if he had them, it would be too much like losing then; they always did like to compete. L wondered just how far Light would take him before L had to back out. He had only had to use the safe words he had been given twice, and then that was only because it was his birthday and he felt he could use them then without actually _losing_. L thought it unlikely he would use them in any situation Light put him in… the trust he had in Light now was too absolute to make him even contemplate going against Light's wishes; they were always so rewarding.

Once again L was exceedingly grateful Light had never once attempted to take the control further and to take over L's life completely. L doubted he would have enough strength to stop him by now, or at least stop him completely.

L smiled his mind drifting to more pleasurable memories; which was easy whenever he was looking at Light. So many of his pleasurable memories were Light orientated anyway, even when Light had been trying to kill him spending time with him had been fun. His memories led inexorably back to his current situation.

L finally came to a conclusion. He trusted Light, he knew that whatever happened he would most likely enjoy it; he had decided to give in to his circumstances. He smirked; he knew Light wouldn't be expecting his complete co-operation. L would give him that and more.

Slowly L extricated himself from Light, shoved on a pair of jeans and went about his task. The look on Light's face was going to be interesting.

…

Light awoke slowly, the smell of toast fresh on the air, a ghost of a kiss on his cheek; he smiled. He turned over towards the direction the kiss had come from and opened his eyes, then he wondered if he was still dreaming. He knew L wouldn't _ever_ give in completely so what he saw had to be impossible. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand and opened them again; no it seemed his eyes hadn't been deceiving him.

L was kneeling before him his head bowed low, giving every impression of being the perfect submissive.

Light gulped; perhaps he shouldn't have told L the new rule before they slept. He had given L time to think.

"Good morning Master," L said quietly, his head actually inclining down further for a second.

Light decided that perhaps giving L time to think hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"I see you have brought me breakfast," Light said smiling down at L. He had noticed the tray on the table next to the bed. A steaming pot of tea, one cup Light noticed and toast. He hadn't realised L had known how to use the toaster; but then he was a genius and a toaster was extremely simple.

"Yes master," L whispered as Light slowly sat up, he forced himself not to look up at Light. If he was going to do this he was going to do this properly and looking up at Light would break his submissive look. Once Light had stopped shifting L surprised Light by moving the tray onto his lap before sinking back down onto his knees once more.

L wasn't surprised when Light patted his head, no, what really surprised him were the words 'good pet' that he heard along with it. He smiled though, he could here the surprise in Light's voice and that was enough to placate him, he finally had evidence of Light's shock at the situation.

"You can sit on the bed L," Light said, after slowly eating a slice of toast, "if you stay down there much longer your legs are going to fall asleep."

L was grateful for the permission to move, and for Light not calling him pet again. He unsteadily rose to his feet and silently moved to perch on the edge of the bed, head still bowed while he watched Light as much as he dared through his fringe. He knew Light must know he was watching because Light was watching right back. He also knew Light was taking much longer with his breakfast than usual just to make him wait for what was likely to be coming next, but L absolutely refused to let it get to him. Whatever happened was going to happen, he had accepted that many hours ago; Light couldn't make him nervous any more… at least not yet anyway.

Finally Light finished his breakfast and moved the tray back to the table, before his critical and calculating gaze was once more fixed on L.

"Come here pet," Light said quietly, beckoning with an upraised hand.

L momentarily considered disobeying when Light called him pet once more, but decided against it. Slowly he moved forward to sit next to Light on the bed, his gaze fixed on the pillow next to Light.

He thought it was safe to look at Light though when a finger slowly turned his face towards Light.

Light was astounded by L's submissive behaviour, he definitely had to put it to the test; he smiled down at L possessively when those black eyes met his. His grin widened when L gulped slightly. His hand suddenly moved and he hooked a finger under the collar and forcefully pulled L closer.

L only had time for a startled yelp before Light's mouth locked with his. L leaned into the passionate kiss, his tongue fighting with Light's; he had wanted contact with Light since he had woken up and his want came through with his passion. Light bit L's tongue ever so gently though when L tried to press his case a little too forcefully, stopping L from moving too far from his submissive role.

L pulled back looking startled one hand rising to his mouth at the momentarily sharp pain.

"Naughty pet," Light whispered smiling; he didn't miss the momentary narrowing of L's eyes as he called him pet once more.

"I'm sorry master, please forgive me," L whispered, averting his gaze from Light's; he was not going to mess up his plan this early on… even if Light seemed insistent on calling him pet.

"Of course I forgive you pet," Light replied, smiling as once more L's eye twitched at the use of the p word; oh he was definitely going to use it as much as possible, "such exuberance for my company is gratifying."

"My master is very kind," L said quietly, even if in his brain he had to add, '_yeah right, I expect whatever you are planning is eventually going to be far from kind."_

Light forced himself not to show any outward sign of the flush of arousal that flooded through him once more as L called him master, he didn't want to fracture his role as L's Dominant one iota today. L was his to play with today, and L was going to know it quite well very soon.

"I am kind as long as you obey," Light said softly, before pulling L into a kiss once more. He was happy to find L merely responded to the kiss and let Light dominate him completely. When L was eventually released he was far more flushed and breathless than he had been when fighting for dominance with Light.

"Take the tray to the kitchen and return to me," Light commanded, releasing his hold on the collar at last.

L quickly picked up the tray and hurried out. In the kitchen he paused to regain his composure, he could do this. He had never expected to be like this in front of Light would make him feel so vulnerable, or that he would enjoy it so much. He hurried back to Light before he became impatient, he didn't want his first bout of punishment to come so early. He knew he would be punished at some point; Light was going to push him and at some point L knew he would trip up and fight back, and Light would pounce on the opportunity.

A few minutes later as he stumbled behind Light back to the main room of the apartment L debated whether his tripping up would be a literal tripping up and hitting the floor. He doubted he could blush much more than he was, his face felt like it was on fire.

Now, not only was he collared, but Light has attached a leash to it, with which he was leading L down the short corridor.

Light lounged back onto the sofa and stared up at L, he smirked when L met his gaze only hesitantly and not with his usual self-assurance. Perhaps giving L chance to think hadn't been such a bad idea after all; the image of L stood before him adorned with collar and _leash_… Light's smile broadened further. He had expected at least _some_ resistance to the leash, but L had just accepted it. Light could already feel his arousal forming as his Dominant streak exalted in the power he had.

"Kneel L," Light commanded softly, pulling slightly on the leash. He hadn't needed to as L responded almost immediately, smoothly descending to the floor and his head once more bowing. Light hadn't missed L's reaction to the order; there had been the slightest widening of his eyes and a hitch of breath.

Light smiled, he knew L truly didn't understand or perhaps even notice the extent of his want to be submissive to Light. If it hadn't developed so far Light wouldn't be doing this, he was only doing what he knew L secretly wanted.

"Look at me," Light ordered and stared down into L's apprehensive looking black eyes. Then Light let his gaze soften and added a quiet order, "Kiss me."

L looked momentarily startled, a look which pleased Light, before slowly leaning up a hand moving to rest on Light's knee as he moved upwards. He laid a small, chaste kiss on Light's cheek and then began to move back. With a gasp he was jerked forwards, his hand tightening on Light's leg as Light pulled on the leash; despite the suddenly harsh treatment he still wanted this to continue. It was then that L realised he truly was lost to Light, he would let Light do anything he wanted.

"That was not a kiss," Light said calmly, his hand gripping the leash tightly, forcing L to stay in his precarious position.

"I am sorry I misinterpreted your order master," L gasped, just managing to breathe past the leash.

"Let me show you then," Light replied, his hand pulling on the leash bringing L closer.

The kiss was slow and soft, even while Light's tongue slowly plundered L's mouth as his hand kept the leash taut ensuring L stayed in place.

L couldn't help groaning into the kiss, the gentle and almost romantic undertones of the kiss were completely unexpected in his current position. Such a contradiction jarred L's brain and made him focus more on the sensations assaulting his body.

When Light finally released him, both from the kiss and from his tight hold on the leash, L collapsed. His head landed in Light's lap and he stared up bleary eyed at Light even as fingers began to run through his hair.

"Do you understand where you went wrong now pet?" Light murmured, he too looked flushed as he stared down at L.

L nodded almost minutely. He realised that he couldn't fight Light using the 'p' word towards him any more; he was kneeling beside Light adorned with a leash and collar, his head resting in Light's lap while Light's fingers ran through his hair. He had let Light turn him into a pet; it was a perfect description for him today. It was also difficult to fight against something that, no matter how grudgingly he wanted to deny it, he really was becoming aroused.

Light smiled, L had acted exactly as planned. It seemed control was now firmly back with him. He wondered what to progress to next. There was one thing he was sure of though; pets did not wear clothes.

* * *


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

A/N;

I am so happy!

To celebrate reaching 500 reviews I give you this double length chapter, yes that's right a double length chapter! I hope you enjoy it and all the goodies that lie within! :D

500 reviews, well I can only thank my lovely reviewers for all your delicious comments that you leave me on every chapter, to know what people are thinking about my story as I write it means a lot to me. I hope my replies to your reviews have been to your satisfaction.

I also wish to give thanks once more to all my anonymous reviewers! I cannot thank you through replies, but I thank you **Nikki, Lirra, Ellie and Mystery writer! **

I also thank all of you who continue to read this story even if you have not reviewed, your continued support means a lot to me and I am so happy you continue to read this story.

Of course I also have to give my thanks to VirtualDraconium, who always puts up with my inane ramblings both in person and online. She also has to deal with the most random of comments that I make as a chapter progresses. So thank you my dear friend, to know that you continue to be a friend after all my ramblings and insane comments means a lot. Thank you for managing to cope with me :D

I hope you all continue to enjoy this story far into the future!

***Bows***

Thank you to you all and for putting up with my ramblings here.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 37

Matt was surprised and grateful he had managed to stay hidden this long. He knew Mello and Near would be looking for him, but for now he had time to password protect the camera feeds. He steadfastly ignored what was going on onscreen he was not about to breach L and Light's privacy. The less he knew about what they were doing the better anyway, he found it incredibly difficult to lie to L and if Light was involved he knew he would end up telling them everything he had seen. It was in his best interests to _not_ see in the first place.

However there was something about curiosity that made it annoying; it never asked if you wanted to be curious in the first place.

Matt sighed, if he truly admitted it he was _incredibly_ curious about L and Light's relationship. It was quite a surprise to see L being submissive to anyone, yet here he was voluntarily giving himself to Kira. He knew it was voluntary because of the way L acted, he would never give in so completely if he was being forced.

He rose to his feet and stretched slightly, his gaze flitting around the dusty attic space. In any large building, no mater how many people live there, forgotten spaces existed which were blocked off during renovation, or doors that were simply forgotten. Matt had found one of these. It had been when he had created a simple programme to create a 3D model of Wammy's house on his computer. Measurements of the rooms and the outside measurements of Wammy's had show that there was missing space; even when walls had been taken into account. Far too much for it to have been input error, as if input error had ever been a factor to begin with. Late at night he had snuck out of his room and gone in search of the missing space.

So here he was hiding in an unsupervised area of Wammy's. As far as he knew he was the only one who had found this space for years, dust covered every surface even the empty jam jars that clustered by the window were covered in dust. He had only perused the window once as a potential escape route. If someone was careful you could just about climb along the myriad of roofs below to the ground.

He wondered when it would be safe for him to return to Mello and Near, he knew they would be angry with him no matter when he returned, but it wasn't as if they would stay angry for long. Once he explained just why he had done what he had done they would agree. They might seem as though other people's emotions were irrelevant to them, but underneath they cared… eventually.

Matt stiffened suddenly as he heard knocking on the wall outside, rhythmic knocking that was gradually approaching. There was nowhere to hide once someone got inside, he only hoped they didn't notice the wobbly wooden panel. He had no idea how visible it was from outside when he had entered.

He knew with a sinking feeling that the only reason someone would be up in the lofts were if they were looking for him. This would imply that Mello and/or Near were outside. He was doomed. His shoulders slumped at the precise moment the wooden panel was pushed aside.

"Hello Matt," Mello said, his voice overly calm.

"Why did you run away from us Matt?" Near asked quietly, moving into the room to stand by Mello. He looked repulsed by the dust.

Matt swallowed nervously, he was definitely doomed. He glanced down at the laptop and saw with horror the feeds were still active on the taskbar, if he didn't close the lid all his work would have been for nothing. He dived for the laptop.

…

"L you have made one other mistake this morning," Light said quietly, his fingers still running through L's hair. He smiled kindly, even as L tensed ever so slightly and actually looks confused. "Pets don't wear clothes, and I never gave you permission to put on those jeans. Take them off."

Sudden shock ran through L, his defences against Light's dominance shrieking back into place. His jeans were the only defence he had left against Light. He never liked being naked around Light when Light was clothed and today it was his only modicum of equality he had with Light, he really didn't want to give it up… which was probably why he responded as he did.

"Actually Light, some pets do wear clothes."

L knew almost as he said it, that he hadn't just tripped up in his role he had taken a flying leap off the cliff face. He wanted to bite back his words and he immediately worried about what Light's reaction would be.

The look in Light's eyes told L all he needed to know; he had never seen Light look at him with such a cold expression before. L hurriedly thought of a way to correct his mistake, but he knew with a dull certainty that there was no way to correct it; what had been said would stay said.

"I never knew some could commit so many mistakes in one small sentence," Light whispered harshly, pulling L up with the leash, until his face was level with Light's. The angle made breathing difficult for L.

"I'm sorry master," L gasped, tilting his face away from Light's he couldn't bear to stare into Light's cold and disappointed gaze.

"I wonder whether you truly mean that, or you are just trying to protect yourself," Light murmured, "Look at me."

L turned his head back towards Light still not quite meeting his gaze, his mind reeled in shock at just how different this side of Light was and at how stupid he had been. He managed to raise his gaze from the floor to Light's face once more and immediately wished he hadn't; Light's gaze reminded L far too much of Light's time spent hiding that he was Kira. His fear must have shone briefly in his wide eyes though, as a second later Light's gaze softened and his grip on the leash relaxed. L could breathe better now, but it still felt difficult.

"If you are truly sorry for you actions," Light said, his voice thankfully sounding more like it's usual self, "then you will know precisely what you did wrong pet. List them all."

L knew he would now have to speak very carefully, and list as many things as he could; he only hoped that listing many would not lead to punishment for them all. He also knew though that missing any Light had noticed and decided to take 'offence' for would mean a lot more punishment than he was already due.

"I spoke out of turn to my master; I also spoke to my master in a rude manner as I did so. I used an incorrect form of address towards my master which could be taken to suppose I thought myself equal to my master. All of these contradict strict instructions given to me, instructions I broke thoughtlessly ," L began, surprised at his ability to word things this way, but then he was always quick at picking things up, "I also disobeyed an order given to me by not acting to fulfil it, something which was disrespectful to my master."

L paused for a second thinking through everything searching for more that could have been considered bad behaviour, "I also contradicted my master and yet again questioned his authority over me. Please forgive me for my disobedience."

L had kept his gaze fixed with Light's through out his speech, he had seen Light's cold gaze soften slightly and for the barest of seconds he had seen a glimmer of humour; that was enough reassurance for him; that Light was apparently acting now just as much as he was. At least L hoped he was.

Light nearly moaned in desire at L's reply. Such a submissive response from L was something he had never expected; to know L was giving himself to him completely went straight through his ego to his cock. For a moment he considered stopping this and taking L right then and there, but he was not about to stop this now, not when he knew what he had planned for the finale of the day. He nearly smiled in anticipation; he didn't because he knew he had to deal with his disobedient pet L.

L gasped as Light's grip on the leash lessened and he tilted backwards, before Light caught him. He relaxed back to rest his head in Light's lap, staring up at Light as he was finally able to breathe properly again.

"I will forgive you pet if you obey the order I gave you," Light replied, looking down at L, "I will have to punish you for your disobedience though. If I do not, I fear you may only repeat such heinous mistakes in the future. So pet; take off the jeans."

L rose unsteadily to his feet as Light relaxed his hold on the leash. His nervousness about this had gone, he had much bigger things to worry about now. His face was already heating once more as he prepared to bare his growing arousal to Light. He would not be able to deny that Light controlling him was something that excited him. To his surprise Light said nothing as the jeans fell to the floor and L stepped out of them. There wasn't even a change in facial expression, for some reason that made L feel more self conscious about it than if Light had reacted to it.

L gulped as Light glanced down at the trousers that lay in a heap on the floor and quickly knelt to neatly fold them and place them on the end of the sofa. He only relaxed as Light patted him on the head, as L sank into what was becoming his normal for the position today on his knees next to Light; at least untidiness wouldn't be added to the list of his mistakes.

"How should I punish you? Do you have any suggestions pet?" Light asked quietly, his finger reaching out to run down L's cheek.

L was exceedingly grateful that Light had phrased it as a question; he knew he would never have been able to phrase a reply. How would he ever be able to say what Light should do to him as punishment? How would he be able to think of something for that matter? There was only one safe reply he could give.

"Anything my master wishes," L said, again wondering just how he was managing to say this, "I am sure that whatever he chooses is likely to be the most appropriate option."

"In this sort of circumstance I would normally consider spanking you for such disobedience," Light sighed, his finger tilting L's head up once more, "but you committed so many mistakes… I doubt even you could cope with being spanked a hundred times, and I am certainly not going to damage my hand just to help you remember how to behave better."

L said nothing, he doubted Light truly wanted him to reply. Light was probably just trying to increase the tension L was feeling. L had to admit it was working.

"Perhaps I should lead you as you are now through the whole building," Light mused, "so you will forever remember not to disobey me."

Light smiled at the sudden fear that blossomed in L's eyes and the sudden swallow he felt in his finger that kept L's head tilted up towards him. L would probably be feeling real apprehension if not terror with the prospect of being exhibited in front of all the people who knew him.

"Though you are my private possession alone," Light continued satisfied with L's reaction, "I would not wish to let others see what is mine and mine alone."

L didn't let himself relax, to do so around Light could be dangerous at the moment. He tried to ignore the sudden pulse of arousal that shot through him as Light called him a possession; whether out of reaction to Light's dominance or the fact that he was allowing Light to do this he did not know.

"Perhaps a more unusual form of punishment should be used," Light said, a smirk suddenly appearing on his face, "after all you are quite the little masochist. Why should I punish you with the intent of it being _punishment_, only to have you enjoy it? That wouldn't do at all."

L knew he had been quite correct about Light, he would always find I new way of making L feel nervous without actually needing to do anything.

For a brief moment silence descended, and L felt a shiver go through him. He knew Light was thinking over his punishment; that his fate was being decided right this moment.

"Come with me," Light commanded finally, standing and pulling on the leash.

L gulped as he was led into the guest bedroom and forced to kneel once more on the floor, he was definitely not going to look up; he knew the chains he had become so well acquainted with so recently we dangling directly above his head. Instead he watched Light's movements carefully as he rummaged lazily through the drawers in the room. Drawers which, despite L's innate curiosity he had never dared look in. Finally Light turned and L was startled to see an intact pair of manacles in his hands.

"Put these on."

Forcing his hands not to shake he buckled the restraints to his wrists. Somehow he wasn't surprised when another set were wordlessly handed to him for his ankles. He shifted position to put them on, his mind racing on just why he would need to wear restraints on each limb; he glanced up and heard Light chuckle.

"I am not about to chain you up if that is what you are thinking pet," Light said laughing, then he crouched down in front of L, "at least not yet."

L bit back his automatic retort and his usual questioning. There was no way he was going to make the same mistake twice. His mind emptied of questions when Light held out the next item to him, it was the bindings Light had put on him on his birthday.

"Put this on as well," Light said quietly, his smile broad.

With a shaking hand L took the black bindings, and hesitantly parted his legs to wrap the cords around himself. He wished Light wasn't watching him as he did this, it made his fingers shake and his movements clumsy. Then he let out a low groan and his hands fell away as Light's hands brushed his aside and finished the job before slowly running his thumb along the underside of L's already heated member.

For a moment L thought Light was going to continue on, but he only smiled at L and stood up to move back over to the drawers. L brought his knees up as Light removed item after item and lined them up on the desk as he had done before; it didn't help that from his position he couldn't see what the items were.

Finally L could stand it no longer, his nerves broiled under the surface as his overactive imagination assaulted him with possibilities.

"What are you…" L blurted, his nerves getting the better of him. He buried his head against his knees.

Light turned at the sound of L's voice. It was impossible to miss the panic in L's voice, such an unusual emotion from such a source. He wondered if he had pushed L too far. He hurried over and sat down next to L.

"Orange," Light murmured, as he looked at L his head in his hand.

L looked up at Light in shock.

"I don't see why you should be the only one able to use them," Light said smiling, "I could tell you were not exactly happy with the situation. What's wrong?"

"If you don't want me to speak out of turn then you should at least tell me things," L whispered, "I am really not used to giving people control. In fact, you would be the only person I have given any form of control over me. It just momentarily got to me. Sorry."

Light sighed and pulled a startled L up into his lap.

"No I'm sorry," Light said quietly, "after your display this morning I got too carried away. You had rather an effect on me."

"That was the intention," L said smiling, he had felt almost instantly better when Light had used the safe word. Now he was beginning to feel stupid about being so panicked.

"I thought as much," Light laughed, "now do you want to stop or continue?"

"That depends on what you were about to do to me," L stated, "and I would rather like the jeans back."

"Do to you? What now? Nothing, nothing at all," Light said grinning, his fingers playing with the end of the leash as L looked up at him in surprise, "I was just going to show you what I was going to use on you later, a bit of psychological torture, but it seems I have taken that too far already. As for the jeans, of course you can have them back if you really feel so uncomfortable, I have just been trying to see more of your gorgeous body," Light grinned as he statement had L hiding his head in his chest again, "but if it really affects you that much you can have them back, for most of the day at least. So what do you want to do?"

"You really do worry about me don't you," L whispered softly, a finger running across the fabric of Light's shirt.

"Yes," Light replied softly, "you're still not used to that are you."

"No I suppose I'm not," L sighed, "it doesn't help that you used to want me dead."

"Used to, the tense is important," Light said smiling, "Now I just want you."

"I see," L commented, "then what does my master wish of me?"

Light smiled as L slipped back into his role and he patted him on the head and pulled L up onto his feet as he stood. He led him over to the desk so L could see all that would befall him later; he shifted to stand behind L his hands on his shoulders, allowing L to see everything in all its glory. He smiled as he heard L gasp ever so slightly.

Some of the items were things L had experienced already, a few were not. He shivered in anticipation, now he had nerves of an entirely different sort.

…

Matt's dive for the laptop had failed miserably. Mello had pinned him to the floor while Near had rescued the laptop and investigated the programmes. Near had actually smiled in triumph when he found the camera feeds were still active.

So now they were watching again, only this time Matt was pinned to the bed. All his reasons why the shouldn't be watching had come to naught they were not listening to him; apparently L and Light still had their privacy, because they didn't count. They didn't even listen when Matt mentioned lessons and statistics he didn't know what else he could do. His mind had become a stuck record of 'we are doomed, we are doomed, we are doomed…'

Matt thought their commentary only made it worse.

For the next three hours Matt listened to them discuss what L and Light were doing. They both seemed annoyed that L and Light had yet to descend to anything vaguely erotic besides their role-playing. Then something happened which pleased them both immensely.

"Oh look," Mello laughed, "Wammy's just entered the hallway. I wonder how long it takes them to notice."

"Not very long," Near murmured, "I expect he…"

Wammy's voice sounded over the computer.

"Dammit," Mello sighed.

…

L jumped at the sound of Wammy's voice.

"When you were awake before me pet, did you tell him you weren't working today?"

"Yes I did, but I think he has decided to still bring us food."

Wammy called out their names again, there was the sound of footsteps, thankfully these went towards the rooftop staircase.

"Stay here," Light said quietly and a second later he was gone.

L was grateful when a few seconds later Light appeared and pushed a shirt towards him. L was fully clothed, leash hidden from view under the shirt, with seconds to spare as Wammy appeared.

"Ah, there you are," Wammy said smiling, barely glancing at the collar around L's neck, "I have brought several cakes and some food for the remainder of the day. I thought you might need it by now. I brought a selection of newspapers for you Light-kun."

"Thank you," L replied, "I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes, quite in order," Wammy said still smiling, "your heirs said they would be quite capable of dealing with anything that may arise for today."

"That's good," L said noncommittally, "I thought they deserved the chance to test their strength as it were."

…

"He gave you his case load. L gave you his cases," Matt said coldly, "and you thought watching them was _better?"_

Mello and Near looked down at him sheepishly.

"You should know you had the video feeds," Mello said defensively.

"I _wasn't _watching them."

"Oh."

…

L collapsed to the floor as Wammy left; that had been too close a call.

"Why did I ever give him a key?" L groaned.

"I hope I didn't just hear you speak so impertinently pet," Light chided even as he ran a comforting hand through L's hair, "you no longer need that shirt now either."

"I am sorry master," L replied hurriedly as he tugged the shirt off.

"Pets who continue to misbehave do not deserve cake," Light said calmly, sitting down at the table to peruse what Wammy had brought him for lunch, one hand reaching for a local paper. He smiled as L fell to his knees at his side, his eyes widening beseechingly one hand tugging slightly on Light's trouser leg. Light's own eyes widened as L accidentally made a small whimpering noise, he knew cake meant a lot to L, and it seemed now he was finding out just how much they meant to him.

"L," Light said warningly, looking down at L with a stern expression. L sagged back still looking up at Light imploringly.

Light gave L one more moment to contemplate a cake-less future.

"You can pick one slice to have now pet," Light said kindly, and reached out to pat L on the head. L gave him a winning smile before hurrying over to peruse the cake selection.

Light sat and calmly ate through his more balanced meal as L tried to come to a decision; he had thought it would take L awhile to choose and he was right. Light watched L impassively as he finally made a decision and after picking up a fork raised the first mouthful to his lips.

"I don't remember saying you could do that pet," Light said quickly, and smiled as the fork wobbled dropping the cake to the plate and L turned to look at him in confused horror. "Bring it here."

Realisation quickly dawned on L's face as he approached Light and sank once more to his knees, grateful for the soft carpet as he handed the plate to Light. L smiled as Light took the fork and picked up the fallen piece of cake. Light was going to feed him.

* * *

A/N; So what did you think of the double length chapter?

* * *


	38. Chapter 38

A/N; Finally a lemon for you, not the last for this day, but this should hopefully release some of the tension I have been building up for the past few chapters, or maybe just cause more. This whole chapter in fact is just one big lemon… Just remember the heirs are watching you!

If you have any requests for one-shots from me, or just want to leave general comments, don't hesitate to wander over to my forum and leave a comment. I would love to hear from you!

Please read and review and tell me if you like it!

* * *

Chapter 38

L's eyes closed as Light fed him the first piece of cake, he couldn't bear to meet Light's gaze. The possessive intensity that shone from them was too much. He savoured the taste of cake in his mouth, the taste all the sweeter after Light's earlier pretence to not let L have cake. He opened his mouth obediently for the next piece and was rewarded with more cake, he smiled as he chewed on the cake. He might have been nervous before; apprehensive about things to come, but now he was simply happy.

Light grinned down at L as he fed him the cake, it was good to see that L once more had become quite comfortable in his role. The absolute submissiveness L was showing him, the contentedness he had when kneeling before Light as Light gave him cake as and when he wished to was quite erotic for him. As L leaned towards him, eyes closed and mouth open as he searched blindly for the fork, Light felt he could stand it no longer and his trousers felt uncomfortably tight.

Quietly Light placed the fork down on the plate and dug his finger into the cake, grimacing slightly as some got under his nail, but he knew it was going to be worth it. He slipped his finger into L's mouth and his smile broadened as L's eyes flew open as his lips closed around Light's finger.

L watched Light's face carefully as he slowly began to lick and suck the cake from Light's finger. L felt his heart beat quicken as he kept eye contact with Light, he had realised what was about to be fall him once all the cake was gone. His cock was already beginning to throb between his legs in anticipation.

Light ran his finger along the length of L's tongue as he slowly withdrew his finger from his mouth. Under L's heated and flushed gaze, such a quick change in temperament pleased Light greatly it was always good to know how great an effect even the slightest suggestion from him had on L. His now damp finger dug into the cake again, becoming coated in sponge and icing. This time though Light stilled his finger in front of L. L leaned forward to take it into his mouth.

"No pet," Light said softly, surprised at how husky his voice already sounded, "Lick it off."

L pulled back and his gaze dropped to the finger. Light suddenly had to stifle a groan as L's pink tongue slowly extended and swept up his finger. It retracted momentarily as L savoured the taste of cake mixed with the slight taste of Light's finger on his tongue, then it was back to swirl around the tip of Light's manicured digit capturing the icing that decorated it.

L lapped at Light's finger, his movements catlike in the capture of all the cake that covered the digit; moving tirelessly to remove his favourite thing from his favourite person.

"Well done pet," Light murmured, surprised at just how affected he was by L's display; the pleasure that dilated L's eyes was also affecting him. Slowly he broke off more of the cake with his finger and offered it out to L, "now you can take it all into your mouth."

L nearly pounced on the finger, sucking hard on the sticky cake coated digit, his tongue moving in rhythmic waves underneath Light's finger as he swallowed the cake greedily. Light shuddered as his mind combined what he was seeing with what he had experienced last night when L had worked him to completion with his mouth. His trousers were definitely beginning to feel uncomfortably tight.

He withdrew his finger from L's mouth, L obviously didn't appreciate this as he sucked hard on it as it left. Light found he was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning and carefully he released his lip, grateful that he didn't taste blood. Light frowned as his fingers shook slightly as he dug not one but two fingers into the cake, destroying it still further.

This time L did dive onto Light's fingers, sucking them into his mouth, tongue swirling and lapping at the warm digits and the cool, dry cake. Light truly did moan then, the sound low and quiet; barely audible but still noticed by L who increased his ministrations in appreciation.

As Light's well liked and sucked fingers left L's mouth a trail of saliva shone momentarily between them before it beaded and broke. As it broke Light's self control vanished and he moved things on. L whimpered at Light's next move, far beyond caring at how much Light would revel at the noise; Light had broken off more cake yes, but he had eaten it himself. Then L noticed through his lust filled gaze that Light wasn't chewing, moments before Light grabbed the leash and yanked L forcefully upwards.

Light's mouth met his and immediately opened allowing L entry. L greedily took it his tongue delving into the warm confines of Light's mouth. He explored every area of Light's mouth for traces of cake, Light's tongue occasionally guiding and caressing his. L's heart pounded in his chest and he forgot to breathe, his mind focused solely on finding even the slightest of traces of cake that remained in Light's mouth. L moaned as Light forced him away and he collapsed against Light, shivering as he tried to catch his breath his hands rising to clutch at Light's shirt. His thoughts focused on one thing, he wanted to do that again.

Light forced himself to break off more cake, his usual displeasure with sweet things gone in the face of such an outpouring of arousal and want from L as he controlled him.

"Please master," L whimpered, his voice shaking with need. For the first time that day L was truly begging.

Light was determined that it would not be his last; he would make L beg and plead and whimper until L screamed at the top of his voice for Light to use him as he saw fit. Light's hand shook as he brought the cake to his mouth as he contemplated L in such a state.

L's mouth assaulted Light's once more searching out more of the cake as Light held him close with the leash. He already felt intoxicated with pleasure at how Light was feeding him the cake. He tried to move closer to Light, wanting more to the kiss as the final traces of cake were removed; but his efforts were in vain as Light almost threw him to the floor. He looked up at Light beseechingly, wanting to know why he had been denied, as Light spoke he knew why.

"Jeans off now." Light commanded; his tone one that could not be denied.

This time L didn't even hesitate. He rose unsteadily to his feet and nearly tore his jeans in his need to have them removed from his body. He moaned as Light's damp hand stroked softly along his erection and he nearly fell to his knees.

Light vaguely contemplated giving L more orders, making him wait longer for fulfilment; except that this would also mean _he _would have to wait longer for fulfilment as well. Light could not wait any longer. He wanted L and he wanted L _now_. With brisk movements Light shoved the plates to one end of the table, clearing a small area that would be fit for his purposes. L's gaze was constantly on him, knowing precisely _why_ Light was clearing the table.

"Bend over the table L," Light ordered, smiling when L rushed to obey. He leaned over L and brought the manacled hands up to grip the edge of the table, before running his hands down L's warm back and the slight sweat that glistened there. With a slow motion he spread L's legs apart until they were wide apart.

Light thought the image of L spread out before him like this was delightful, it would only be made better if L were to beg him to take him. He doubted that would take long to do. The momentary lull in activity had allowed him to regain all his self-control, the shivers that ran through L occasionally showed he hadn't.

"What shall I do to you pet?" Light murmured, his grin almost wicked, "How should I use you?"

L shivered at Light's words, his cock twitching and hardening as his arousal grew, the black ribbons that bound him shifting and adding to his pleasure. He knew Light wanted him to beg, and he no longer had any resistance. He couldn't _not_ give Light what he wanted.

"Take me master," L begged in a hoarse whisper, "please."

Light smiled at L's words, his eyes closing momentarily in pleasure. He wondered how far he could push L, but decided against it. He could wait for such complete acceptance of his dominance later, it would be far more satisfying to have L beg then.

"How could I refuse such pretty begging?" Light said, his hands moved quickly to free his erection, finally releasing his cock from the tight confines of his trousers. He forced himself to not just plunge deep into L's ass though, even after their activities the night before L would at least need some preparation. Light couldn't take L dry, not if he wanted to have him again that day; and Light definitely did want to take L again that day.

Light knew precisely what to use to lubricate his entry, one thing was certain; he had made sure L would never be able to look at cake in the same way again. He ran his fingers through the soft icing of one of the cakes the soft material coming away easily to coat his fingers. He stared at them contemplatively for a moment before pushing two deep into L.

L stiffened almost immediately as the fingers and the cold substance entered him. His mind reeled as he came to the only conclusion at what the cold, soft substance that was being worked into him was.

"Oh God," L moaned, pushing back on the fingers.

It took all of Light's strength to not respond to that, it would have been far too cliché. Instead he opted for coating his fingers with more of the cold icing as they slid slowly out of L before thrusting them back into L to press hard against his prostate.

L writhed in pleasure as he cried out incoherently.

"Again pet?" Light asked, his desire to be buried inside of L once more rising, he knew he would not be able to hold back much longer.

"Yes, master. Oh God yes," L groaned, his hands taut where they gripped the table.

Light plundered and probed L's ass with his fingers, repeatedly pressing past the ring of quivering muscle that squeezed against his fingers. He could stand it no more. He pulled his fingers out of L, leaving him shaking and bereft beneath him, his breathing shallow and harsh.

Light tugged off his trousers and briefs tossing them unceremoniously to the floor at his feet, finally freeing his long neglected cock. He knew he had not given L nearly enough lubrication to make this relatively easy, but as he had said before L was quite the masochist and Light couldn't wait any longer. He pressed the head of his cock against the twitching and icing covered ring of muscle before him, as his hands moved to spread the soft globes of L's ass apart. Then in one swift motion Light buried his entire length inside L.

L nearly shrieked in pleasure as Light's cock impaled itself in him. His hands twitched and his fingers clawed against the wood as he pressed back. Light gave him no chance to recover from the first thrust into his already aroused body. L was reduced to moaning and gasping in pleasure as he was pressed down against the table; Light had immediately begun to pound into him with an almost ferocious intensity abusing his prostate incessantly, while L's ass already ached the slight pain adding to his already enormous arousal. Light's hands kept a vice-like grip on his hips, forcing him to stay in place his body having to accept everything Light was giving him, leaving him no way to press back against Light or shift away.

L's neglected cock throbbed beneath him, the bindings around it feeling impossibly tight; as they shifted slightly as L's cock bounced in time with every thrust of Light's erection into him. L wished with every cell in his body that he could be allowed to come, he was so near the edge and so overcome with pleasure that he felt his mind could fracture and he would never find all the pieces.

"Please let me come, I beg you. Master please. Oh God I need to, Let me come. Master, Light. I beg you please..."

Light groaned loudly his head thrown back as he listened to L's shameless begging, he never knew he could make L do this so soon, from the look on L's face Light doubted L even knew he was speaking or that he knew what speaking was any more. Again and again L begged him to let him come as L's muscles twitched around him as Light harshly pounded into his ass. Light could feel his own arousal thundering through his brain and he knew he too was nearing his climax. He managed to control himself and force his own release back to focus more on the delight of seeing L in such an unwound state below him, etching the look of L's face at this moment into his memory.

Even Light had his limit though, and he gave in.

He reached underneath L and tenderly stroked the heated member, fingers tracing through the precome that coated it. L's gabbled words stopped as L gave an almost pained whimper his eyes glazing further. He tugged at the cords and they fell to pool in a heap on the floor.

Light's hand closed completely around L's cock and squeezed harshly, eliciting a moan from L as his head pressed against the wood of the table. He leant over L's flushed body, his already damp shirt sticking to L's skin.

"Come pet," Light breathed in L's ear, giving L's cock a forceful squeeze as he continued to pound into L.

What remained of L's mind registered the loosening of the cords that bound him and then Light's order. His final cohesive thought was that Light would be able to put him back together if he truly did fracture. Then he came, hot come coating the carpet beneath him. L's vision went white and his mouth twisted in a silent scream, his muscles tightening around Light forcing him over the edge and join L in bliss, before L finally went limp against the wood of the table, his mind blank.

Light laid soft and shaky kisses on L's back as he recovered, his cock still buried in the heat of L's ass. He smiled softly as he saw L had once again passed out, he truly had taken L to the very brink of endurance and then forced him to go further. He should have realised in the past just how much of a stimulus cake would be for L.

With great care Light pulled away and gently picked L up. He carried him over to the sofa and laid him down on the cushions, making sure he looked comfortable before going in search of cleaner clothing and something to freshen himself up. His movements hurried as he worried about L waking up without Light being present in the room.

…

"Oh God," Mello groaned, running a shaking hand through his turned to glance at the other two.

Near said nothing, but his face was hot and flushed.

"They are going to kill us when they find the cameras," Matt whispered, but his voice was flushed with excitement.

All three were loathe to admit just how much they had been affected by what they had seen on the screen.

…

Carefully Light cleaned up what he could, before sitting down next to L and gently lifting L's head into his lap. He stared down at L with a small smile and ran a hand along his cheek. A few minutes later L's eyelids fluttered and he came round.

"Hello again pet," Light said gently, his hand still cupping L's cheek.

L's face suddenly turned a deep crimson.

"Please don't tell me I passed out again," L groaned, his hands rising to cover his face, his embarrassment rising as his brain replayed the entire event to him, finally allowing him to realise how shamelessly he had been begging Light. He blushed further when Light began to laugh gently and took one of L's hands and kissed it softly.

* * *

A/N; I think I need to go calm down now, writing that even got to me… and there is still one more lemon to come in this day before we continue on plotwards…


	39. Chapter 39

A/N;

The reaction I received because of the last chapter quite overwhelmed me. I am just so happy you enjoyed it! Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed, truly I value each and every one.

I hope you like this chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 39

L smiled as the gentle kisses were first laid on the back of his hand before Light turned it gently to lay kisses on his palm, the kind and gentle side of Light was his and his alone; his embarrassment quickly faded in the . He looked up at Light in surprise then as hands suddenly gripped his wrist and unbuckled the manacles.

"I rescind all my orders," Light said quietly, then reached for L's other unresisting arm.

"What are you doing?" L whispered; his shock evident in his voice.

"I received everything and more than I wanted out of today already," Light sighed, his fingers twisting to interlock with L's, before bringing that hand up to be kissed, "now I just want to spend time with you. What do you say to that?"

"Anytime time away from everything with you is good time," L replied, "I never used to like time away from my cases before I met you."

"I'm glad I have changed that for you," Light said smiling, "though if I hadn't I would seriously doubt myself."

"You can doubt yourself?" L laughed as he forced himself to sit up, "even I with my intellect I would never have predicted that."

"I could change my mind and put these back on you," Light nearly hissed, but the amusement in his tone belied the angry tone.

"Whatever my master wishes," L said smiling slyly over his shoulder back at Light. It became a wicked grin as Light's breath hitched.

"Oh pet stop tempting me," Light sighed, one hand running through his hair, "Do you want to continue on or not?"

"Could we," L said hesitantly, pausing before continuing on, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he talked, "could we use those items you showed me earlier another time if we do stop?"

Light gave a small surprised laugh, which made L flinch slightly.

"Of course we can," Light replied, hand rising to tousle L's hair, "all you have to do is ask me."

"Then I want to stop for today," L said quietly, "I can only obey orders for so long."

L stiffened in surprise as Light's hands wrapped around his neck and gently undid the leash, tossing it aside before slowly undoing the collar. He dropped it into L's lap.

"I am giving all the choice to you L," Light said quietly, "whenever you feel the need, or simply desire, to be dominated, controlled and cared for by me, put it on."

"Well that would make things simpler," L said quietly, managing to not react to Light's words, he reached down and tugged at the restraints around his ankles, "it would be quiet difficult to word in front of company as well, the collar would make it less obvious."

L tossed it all onto the coffee table, staring at them aimlessly before collapsing back down, his head landing heavily in Light's lap. Silence descended for a moment, both happy to sit there in silence, L's eyes drifting closed occasionally as Light's hand took its customary place in his hair. The room darkened slightly as clouds built up outside.

Light let his gaze sweep down L's naked body, then he gave a small laugh. L's eyes suddenly sharpened and looked up at him quizzically.

"So earlier you didn't want to take off the jeans because you would be naked while I was clothed," Light said slowly smiling, "yet now you are happily lying here completely naked."

"I do not find I have the desire to move in search of clothing," L replied quickly, "and I find your lap is incredibly comfortable."

Light laughed heartily, nearly doubled up over L. L merely smiled contentedly a hand reaching up to caress Light's face. With Light he knew that the laughter was not being directed _at_ him.

When Light's expression suddenly became much more serious and his head turned to sweep down L's body L hurriedly got up and out of the reach of Light's arms.

"Now I am going in search of jeans," L called walking briskly from the room, noticing with some surprise that he was beginning to get used to the ache in his ass, he knew he wouldn't have been able to walk this quickly in the past. He didn't know whether to be happy or worried about that.

…

L stood out in the pouring rain face upturned as he let it soak him, white shirt starting to become see-through. He closed his eyes letting the feel of the rain on his skin become more prominent as he listened to the rhythmic sound of the rain falling all about him onto the tiles of the large balcony, or onto L's bare feet.

L loved the rain.

Standing in the rain had been the one way he had been able to know he was truly alive and from this height he had always been able to hear the bells of Winchester cathedral. His smile broadened as, if on cue, the bells of the cathedrals came to him tolling the hour, whispering through the breeze nearly hidden in the sound of the falling rain.

L would have felt happier if Light had joined him out here, but Light had looked at him as if what L had suggested was the worst thing imaginable. Though L knew Light always tried to be impeccably dressed at all times, the rain would be his worst nightmare when it came to his suits. L knew he was probably exaggerating, but not by much, he just wanted Light to be here too. L hadn't known whether to be angry at Light not coming, or guilty because he did.

L sighed and shook his head slightly, drops cascading downwards from his hair to join the steadily falling rain. He turned towards the stairs up to the balcony, he had heard footsteps. Then L smiled as Light approached clutching an umbrella and L noticed with some surprise a portable stereo. L wondered just where Light had found such an ancient piece of technology, and just why he had brought it up with him.

"You came," L said happily.

"I wondered what you thought was so special about rain," Light said quietly, "so I thought I would come and find out."

"How does the stereo help with this?" L asked, glancing down at the stereo in Light's hand.

"I thought we could make it more interesting," Light said quietly, placing the stereo on the small table on the balcony and then covering it with the umbrella, finally letting the rain touch his hair. "Can you dance L?"

"Dance?" L said slowly, "what form of dance?"

Light turned on the stereo and strode over to L and took his hands gently and positioned them. One of L's hands ended up on Light's shoulder, the other left held in Light's. He felt Light's free hand hold onto his waist gently. He knew now just what form of dance Light was implying, he didn't resist as Light coaxed him to stand straighter.

"You can ballroom dance Light?" L asked in surprise, he had never imagined Light could dance.

"Takahiro taught me," Light explained quietly, he didn't look at all saddened about bringing up his old boyfriend once more, "he took me to quite a few exclusive restaurants and events, I had to be able to dance. I could act older only if I could play the part flawlessly."

"I expect you found it quite easy, and loved the attention," L said smiling, as he let the music wash over him intermingled with the sound of the rain. It was a beautiful sound he decided.

"It was exhilarating to be considered in my twenties by everyone there," Light replied, "now how much instruction would you like before we begin."

"I have seen this done and I understand the basic principle," L replied, "I am a quick study."

"Well this is just a waltz so it should be quite easy to pick up quickly," Light murmured, and slowly they began to move.

Light had been correct, L soaked up new information like a sponge and was moving along very proficiently with Light, even when Light decided to add in a few more complicated steps. L had moved along with them perfectly. It seemed L only needed the basics to know how the rest of the moves could be performed.

"Will the music change to any other styles Light?" L asked quietly as the two of them moved in small circles across the balcony.

"No, it's all the same style," Light whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the rain, "it's the most relaxing style I find. You don't have to think about the steps and can just lose yourself in the music and the company."

L smiled and shifted closer to Light, occasionally moving to be 'twirled', laughing softly every time this happened. Light wasn't about to tell L that the sound of such happiness coming from L only enticed him to do it again.

He had never realised until recently how much L had given up for his task. Light wanted to give that all back to L, to be here for L and to ensure L never felt lonely or upset again; this was slightly selfish as well…Light found he felt happier now with L than he had ever felt, not even with his past partners had he ever felt this contented, he had almost nothing else he could wish for.

Light could see now why L liked the rain, the feel of it landing on his skin was actually quite pleasant after he got over the fact that he was being drenched and so were his clothes. He was grateful the rain was actually warm today. Light turned his head up to feel the rain landing against his eyelids before turning back to face L. L looked triumphant for a brief second as he gained a convert to his love of the rain.

Light smiled almost beneficently down at L as he moved to lay his head on Light's shoulder. He stopped twirling L and let him keep his head on his shoulder as they continued to move in circles across the balcony the classical music washing over them as the rain steadily fell.

Both of them lost themselves in the moment, it was all they needed. For once the two genii who were always planning at least ten moves ahead were content to just be in the present. They danced through track after track of music almost seamlessly changing the speed of their steps to match the music.

Light had to admit he was surprised L could move so gracefully, with his usually hunched stance it was impossible to tell how rhythmically he could move. He knew though that L was very good at hiding who he really was, perhaps the hunched stance was just another shield. He shook off such thoughts and suddenly shifted so he had both his arms around L, forcing him to stop moving so they could just move on the spot. L silently acquiesced to the sudden change of stance and embraced Light right back.

They continued to stand there as the music finally ran out. Both holding the other close as the rain continued to fall, neither willing to relinquish the contentment they were feeling. Then L shivered in Light's arms and held onto him tighter. At the same moment Light realised he was beginning to feel quite cold as well. L could only be feeling colder than him, he _had_ been outside longer and he was barefoot.

"Let's get inside before we freeze," Light whispered, unwilling to truly break through the sound of falling rain, then he gave a small gasp as he heard the sound of bells. "Can I hear _bells?"_

L smiled against Light's shoulder, happy at the question even as the emotional spell they were under broke and the outside world seemed to flood back in.

"Yes," L whispered, his voice shaking slightly from the cold, "it's from Winchester cathedral. You are the first person aside from me who has been able to hear them from this distance. They are just sounding the hours today, I often try to guess what the service is if they toll differently."

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls because it tolls for you," Light murmured absently.

"Don't be morbid," L said quietly, breaking away from Light and investigating the stereo.

"If I am it's because you are so often," Light replied, "perhaps it's catching."

"If we stay out here any longer I expect we will catch colds," L said suddenly, picking up the still dry stereo and umbrella, "then we will not only be ill but in the position of having to explain _why_ we have colds."

"I dread the curiosity of your heirs if we try to give them some made up excuse," Light sighed, quickly following L off the roof.

"You can't say they are not trained well," L said smiling, reaching into a cupboard by the stairs and pulled out towels.

"You go out in the rain that often?" Light asked, shocked by the presence of a towel cupboard right by the spiral staircase.

"Yes," L said softly, "I had to resist the temptation several times when I was chained to you. I missed it terribly. I may have caused you discomfort in other ways but I wasn't about to force you out into the rain to be drenched."

"You do have social skills!" Light said laughing as they headed back to the main room towelling at their hair.

"It's nice to see you are getting along so well," Watari said suddenly, his head appearing through the living room door, "I have brought dinner and more cake."

Light smiled as he saw L's stance shift ever so slightly; it was good to know he had effected L in yet another way. An idea blossomed in his head then and he wondered whether he wanted to follow through with it.

…

It was after dinner that Light decided to act. He shifted closer to L and wondered how best to phrase it.

"I want you," Light said finally after L had stared at him questioningly for some time.

L blinked.

"That's a rather blunt way of putting it," L commented, turning back to his slice of cake, eating it with greater abandon than he usually did.

Light sighed, he was always bad at this aspect. He was a natural dominant and seme, asking for this was so unusual and not something he would do, but this was L, this was different.

"I want you to take me," Light whispered.

"That was still rather blunt if much more explanatory," L said slowly staring at Light.

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

A/N; Right, here we come to the last chapter in the day of rest (heh) that L and Light have had there fun through. So that means we go back to the plot next chapter all my wonderful readers!

Just as a side note I thought I would share that the dancing scene in the last chapter was actually something I dreamt. I thought it was such a wonderful image I had to share. I am so happy you liked it too.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 40

Light sighed at L's flippant reply, he would have been annoyed by such a response if L hadn't been correct. If there was one thing Light knew he couldn't do, it was admit that he needed something; that he too had weaknesses. He ran a hand through his hair his eyes closing briefly, he just felt stupid now. His eyes opened in shock then as L's lips touched his, the kiss quickly deepening as L stood and moved closer to Light.

"It is good to see you also have weaknesses Light," L murmured as he pulled back, "I would not want to feel inferior to you all the time."

"You are never inferior to me," Light replied his tone one of sudden shock, "even when you were kneeling before me it was still out of choice; at the heart of it we were still equals."

"Reality and feelings are not often the same thing," L said quietly, before kissing Light once more. He felt a frisson of arousal pass through him as Light fought for dominance but eventually gave in to him. Light really was going to submit to him. He pulled away slightly, letting his hands rise to pull Light to him, as he trailed kisses along Light's jaw and down to his neck.

L smiled in happiness as Light gave a sigh of pleasure hands clutching L's shoulders. Then L's grin became wicked and he bared his teeth slightly biting down gently on Light's neck before sucking gently. He felt Light swallow suddenly and the hands that gripped his shoulders clenched painfully, to his surprise though Light made no move to push L away. L decided that this mark definitely had to be noticeable in the morning and he worked at it with greater intensity, little knowing that he had picked the one extremely sensitive spot on Light's neck.

Light forced back a shudder as L worried at his neck, he knew he would have a bruise there in the morning and probably for days to come but for now he didn't care. Who would complain anyway when it felt this good?

Then his mind froze as L's leg pushed between his and he was pulled closer to L as that adept mouth began to shift to kiss and nip other sensitive areas of Light's exposed neck; he did shudder then as L's leg began to shift slightly creating delicious friction that increased Light's already growing arousal.

"I wasn't expecting you to respond so quickly," Light said vaguely as L finally pulled away to admire his handiwork.

"When you have such an appetising offer placed before you would you wait for later or act immediately?" L replied calmly, suddenly grabbing Light's hand and tugging him down the corridor. The look on Light's face was reminiscent of when Light would be dragged around the Investigation Building by L; yet again L was surprising him.

"You make me sound like some form of cake when you phrase it like that," Light said indignantly.

L forced Light up against the bedroom door as it closed, staring up at Light critically, then he leaned close and brought his lips up to Light's ear.

"There are some similarities Light," L whispered, "I love cake and I love Light, in that way they are the same. So is it truly so bad to be compared to cake Light?" L finished his whispered speech in the same way that Light usually did with him. His tongue flicked out and ran along the ridge of Light's ear. Light gave a strangled moan, it seemed the sudden change in L's behaviour was arousing for him, but he didn't want L to know it.

L decided to push Light slightly.

"Take off your clothes Light," L whispered, then pulled back, submitting Light to his cool gaze as he stared out from beneath his fringe. Much to his surprise, and slight consternation, Light immediately complied.

Light ensured he kept his gaze fixed with L's as much as possible. He forced himself not to smile, he had expected L to tell him to do this before he had even told L what he wanted. This was L's greatest weakness, albeit a small one; it was only natural he would make Light experience it too. Light kept his movements slow, wanting to tease L with every piece of clothing he removed. From the look on L's face it was working.

Light had to smile then as L backed away and sat on the bed to gain a better view of Light, his face flushed. Light strode confidently towards L when he had finally taken off his briefs and placed them on top of his neatly folded trousers. He smiled down at L with a 'what next' expression. When L's gaze swept down his body and landed on his burgeoning erection Light didn't feel the least bit discomforted. This was who he was, why should he feel ashamed about it?

L's next move completely took him by surprise.

Light didn't ever know quite how he got from vertical to horizontal, L leaning over him to kiss his chest, but this was one of life's little mysteries he was happy to leave as such. Then he let his thoughts slow as L's hands roamed his body, he was never comfortable giving up control, but with L, as it had been for a time with Takahiro, he found he enjoyed it.

"Ha," Light gasped suddenly, and arched upwards as L suddenly bit down on his nipple. His cock twitched and momentarily ached with want.

"I am not the only masochist it seems," L whispered, as he moved back to stare down at Light's flushed features. Red bruises now blossomed on Light's neck and chest. He dipped his head back down and sucked on the nipple he had just abused, and was granted another soft moan from Light. Light may have been dominant, but it must have been a long time since he had allowed someone to touch him this way. L was happy about that, it meant his usually so controlled 'master' was going to lose control much faster. He shifted his thorough attentions to Light's other nipple and Light's fingers suddenly tangled in his hair keeping him close as Light truly did cry out as L's teeth skimmed across already heated flesh.

"I never said you were," Light whispered, finally responding to L's comment.

"True," L whispered, "you never did. Now what did you say that time… You are far too coherent Light."

Light chuckled at L's words, it seemed L really was using this opportunity to the full, in a way it felt nice to be quoted… even if it meant trouble for him. He came to another decision as L reached towards the bedside table.

"This won't be the only time," Light whispered, reaching up to caress L's cheek, "How could I say this would be the only time?"

L paused in his grab for the lube to look down at Light, he looked surprised.

"I am surprised to hear you say that," L murmured.

"Why? If we both enjoy it why should we do this only once?" Light said smiling.

"Oh good," L said suddenly and shifted to the bottom of the bed, pushing Light's unresisting legs apart glancing at Light's erection only briefly, while Light looked down in amusement, "you really shouldn't give me a look like that."

L licked across the head of Light's cock, not breaking eye contact with Light. Carefully he pointed his tongue and pushed it underneath Light's foreskin. Light groaned his hips shifting upwards, but still he kept eye contact with L.

"Why shouldn't I?" Light gasped.

"Because I am not feeling in any way submissive at the moment," L said calmly, and Light gulped as the determined gaze he had first seen all those months ago when L had first told him he was L. L did more than lick and suck at Light's erection this time. He took Light completely into his mouth sucked briefly then began to swiftly move his head up and down; taking Light completely into his mouth time and time again so that it brushed the back of his throat. He never quite let Light's cock leave his mouth, his lips constantly rubbing back and forth. He reached down and rolled Light's balls in his hands, fondling and squeezing them.

He got the reaction he so desired.

Light actually cried out loudly in pleasure and arched off the bed, fingers clawing and raking over the sheets.

"Oh yes L," Light gasped as he collapsed back, eventually regaining at least some of his composure.

L revealed in his new found power, it was glorious. He loved it, but it didn't have the same excitement as giving power to Light. He listened to Light's cries of pleasure with deep satisfaction, glad to be the one to hear such abandon not the one enticed into revealing such pleasure.

L took Light to the very edge, waiting until Light's balls tightened in his hand before pulling away. Light's hands reached for him as he gave a growl of displeasure at the sudden halting of his release. L gently but firmly pressed them back to the mattress and slipped away. He tugged in annoyance at his clothing, his straining erection begging to be released and finally touched after such a long period of neglect. The thought of burying himself inside Light was almost overwhelming, he smiled down at Light when he realised that Light was looking _nervous_; but then he had taught L everything he knew. Albeit inadvertently.

L was almost grateful to be once more above Light, he ground his erection down onto Light's and groaned along with him at the flush of arousal that assaulted him. With great reluctance he pulled back, he wanted to come when he was inside Light, not now, not yet.

Light shuddered almost imperceptibly when L finally uncapped the lube and liberally coated his fingers, staring at the coated fingers with an intensity that made Light's breath hitch. He spread his legs further apart, inviting L to continue. Light really did want L to be in him, normally he didn't like to receive, but with L right here right now he wanted it desperately.

L was apparently not going to be denying him the pleasure he so wanted. A finger plunged into him, curling to find his prostate. L found it almost immediately and Light cried out and pressed down onto the finger.

"More," Light gasped, one finger was definitely not enough.

L chuckled at the order, even when he was on the bottom Light was still giving him orders, but he wasn't about to deny Light. With no hesitation he pushed another finger into Light, thrusting the two back and forth into the tight heat as Light groaned in pleasure beneath him. L found himself captivated by the expressions that passed over Light's face, almost to the extent of forgetting his still quite prominent erection, or that the longer he continued with two fingers the more Light would be tormented. He was definitely not being forceful enough to let Light come, but it was still forceful enough to tease Light to distraction.

"L stop teasing me," Light moaned, hands reaching towards L to entice him to do more.

L blushed as he realised he had been neglecting Light even as he had knelt entranced by Light's face. He immediately scissored his fingers apart and pushed a third deep into Light.

"Still not enough," Light groaned, hands grabbing L's head a pulling him closer, "take me now L."

"Still ordering me around Light?" L murmured, even as he pulled his fingers out of L.

"If you go this slowly yes," Light replied, his voice coming out in a husky growl. His hands joined L's to spread the lube on L's erection. L couldn't hold back a moan of his own at such welcome treatment. Light pulled away and stared up expectantly at L, finally giving him back the control.

Slowly L began to enter Light, his head thrown back as he savoured the tight dark heat that slowly surrounded his cock. He could feel Light twitching around him, while his body shook at what was to him the agonisingly slow pace L was taking. For a moment both were silent, unable to do more than pant in pleasure at the feelings that flooded through them, as L was buried completely in Light's ass.

"Move," Light whispered suddenly, giving a small roll of his hips. His ass hurt yes, but he didn't care; he knew of the pleasure that would come.

L needed no more encouragement and he drew out of Light only to plunge back in, angling perfectly to assault Light's prostate as he did so. The startled cry he received as all Light's pain was subsumed in pleasure enticed L on and he set up a slow but forceful rhythm into Light. Light's eyes closed and he forced himself to move in time with L's thrusts. The pleasure at having his incredibly high need to have L take him fulfilled so quickly was overwhelming. Though his mind still screamed at him for more.

L tore his gaze away from Light's face to stare down at where his cock impaled Light. He moaned in pleasure as he watched his erection shift in and out through the ring of tight muscle that gripped him. Then his attention was pulled back to Light as he whimpered, he knew Light could no longer cope with the slow speed, he knew he couldn't for much longer.

Light's eyes flew open in shock as L's rhythm changed, L's cock suddenly pounding into him with unrelenting speed and force, grinding into his prostate with each movement. He cried out, his hands reaching to grip L tightly as his legs wrapped around L to draw him closer, wanting yet more even as his eyes glazed over.

When L's hand finally wrapped around his cock Light knew that this pleasure would not be lasting for much longer. His mind was already fuzzy with pleasure and he didn't know whether the loud moans and cries of pleasure were his anymore.

L pumped Light ferociously his grip harsh as he enticed Light towards the edge along with him, he couldn't keep control much longer and he wanted Light to come with him. It was with a smile he felt Light's release coat his hand and stomach, Light's cry of pleasure sounding in his ears while he tightened almost painfully around L. It was the combination of these that drove L over the edge to join his lover in ecstasy.

With one more forceful thrust L came, his erection buried completely in Light as his hand tightened around Light's flagging erection. A moment later he collapsed down onto Light, both breathing heavily in pleasure, trading soft kisses as they were gradually overtaken by sleep. Neither caring about the mess of sheets that surrounded them

* * *


	41. Chapter 41

A/N; Well, I am sorry for not updating sooner but I am on holiday. Spending time with my parents after being away from home for so long means my time for writing has been greatly diminished. However I have still managed to write you this chapter, I can only hope you enjoy this update to this story.

To all who have reviewed in the past few days I PROMISE I will reply to you eventually. Only it is rather late, I need my sleep and I don't have much computer time. I will reply soon though I assure you. I say thank you to you now for sharing your thoughts with me, I always appreciate knowing people's thoughts on this story. :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 41

Matt was exhausted.

Only after Mello and Near had been sure that L and Light had finally given in to sleep did they finally turn off the feed. For once they both looked as if they were thinking the same thing. The only thing that worried Matt right then was just what that thought had been, the two usually competitive genii had given each other a slow look and moved just imperceptibly closer before jumping apart. Then they had forced Matt to stay up with them as they worked through some of the cases left in their care, managing to catch up and complete the work that had been left for them.

Matt could only be grateful that the lack of any movement in the cases would not peek L's interest; L would certainly be very interested as to why the cases had not moved. Such work _was_ meant to be the greatest gift after all. He had tried telling Mello and Near this, but as usual he wasn't being listened to. He couldn't bring himself to hate them for their treatment of him, he knew that they needed him and grudgingly he knew he needed them as well. Without them no-one else would be as accepting of him; despite their brusque attitude they never forced him to do anything. Well mostly… whenever they did force him to do something it was because deep down Matt also wanted to do whatever they were planning. He just didn't like to admit it. Most of the time…

With a groan Matt pulled a pillow over his head and hit himself with it a few times. Only Mello and Near could snarl his thoughts up to such an intensity. That was one of the reasons he liked to be around them, life was interesting. Of course at the moment it was too interesting, he was 14; he didn't need such a vivid sexual education and he certainly didn't want it in such a way.

His mind finally reached the destination he had been trying to stop it from reaching. The real reason he so liked being around Mello and Near, the reason which had been growing for the past year and a half and definitely wasn't a passing crush. He hated that his life was so complicated. He loved them both.

Matt twisted underneath the covers and buried his head under the duvet. Being in love with two people just made his life depressing, particularly when it was _those_ two people. He could only be grateful they weren't currently in the room. He turned over and tried to get some much needed sleep.

…

Light woke to an empty bed, he wasn't entirely surprised but he still frowned slightly. He had momentarily wanted to just have L close and ignore this day as well. If he had his way he would ignore everything and just spend the rest of his years with L. Such a thought was quite a surprise to him, but then L meant a lot to him.

With a sigh he rose from the bed, his movements stiff. He grimaced at the pain he felt in his lower extremities and the fuzziness in his head, but it had been worth it. He didn't often feel the need to experience the uke side of things, but he would consider doing it more often if it felt like it had last night. Of course the rest of the day could have been the cause of his enjoyment. His arousal and desire for L had never really ebbed even when they had been out in the rain.

Unwilling to face the day quite yet Light shoved on pyjama pants and threw on a dressing gown before padding down the corridor. He wasn't surprised to see L already dressed and hunched over the laptop hands moving with speed over the keys.

"Good morning," Light said quietly, trying to hold back a yawn as he approached L and draped his arms across his shoulders, kissing L's cheek before surveying the contents of L's screen.

"Good morning Light," L said his tone distracted, something which told Light all he needed to know. L was in detective mode. "You might want to look at the papers."

"Why?" Light asked quietly, his gaze traversing the documents on the screen, Light wondered why L was investigating the daily routines of several influential business men from around the world.

"Just take a look at them Light," L said, his enigmatic smile intriguing Light.

He moved over to the stack of papers Watari had brought them yesterday. He flipped open the first one and nearly staggered in shock. With hurried movements he opened paper after paper to the front page, his breathing rapid.

Just what power did L truly have he wondered. He raised a shaking hand to his mouth as he looked over the headlines.

Every paper proclaimed this 'new Kira' to be a paragon of justice, finally clearing the ineffectiveness of those meant to protect the innocent and meeting out a fair system of justice to the criminal. These weren't just papers from the UK these were from around the world.

"How did you do it?" Light murmured, glancing at L before turning back to the papers. He didn't know what to feel.

"Me Light?" L said blinking.

"It must have been you, this is far too unanimous to not have been you," Light said quietly.

"It wasn't me," L said, he sounded upset, "I didn't do anything, why would I do something so public? I only ever went public against you because it was the only way to corner you."

Light realised suddenly that L thought he was angry with him.

"But it's so unanimous, I never expected anything this amazing so soon," Light replied hastily, "I thought you were the only person who would have the contacts."

"I would never interfere with the free press," L commented, "they are too useful to annoy."

Much to L's surprise Light began to laugh at the Detective's unusual humour. Then Light suddenly became serious again.

"I would have expected at least some fallout from the announcement," Light said quietly.

"I may not interfere with the press but that does not mean that no government does. As far as I know every government in the world manipulates its press," L replied, "so at least you can take this as governmental support at least."

"Oh good, it only took your support to gain me this victory. It seems rather superfluous now though," Light smiled, "Now what do those businessmen have to do with Beyond?"

"Absolutely nothing," L replied calmly, "I have much more to do than chase after Beyond. Without any leads or information on his whereabouts supplied by my contacts there is not much more that can be done, the airports are reacting as expected to the disturbance caused by the trio. Sitting and staring at the computer screen for the next few days is going to be absolutely useless, so I have gone back to work."

"I see," Light said quietly, his gaze still fixed on the papers, he knew what L had said made logical sense, "Out of interest how many cases have you solved today?"

L paused for a second his thumb at his mouth.

"I have no idea," L replied quietly, "it could be 17 or as many as 23."

"You don't know?" Light said, he was extremely surprised.

"This is my life, it's what I do," L said slowly, "I solve cases, I don't work by a quota. Asking me how many cases I have solved is like asking a hiker how many miles they have walked, or a pianist how many notes they have played. The numbers do not matter it is the journey and the end result that are the important factor. It doesn't help that I have around 600 aliases and they all have cases I am working on."

L blinked as Light made a small noise as he collapsed into a chair.

"Six-six hundred?!" Light gasped, "how do you even keep track?"

"This, is, my, life, and, my, work," L said, annunciating every word carefully, he was stunned Light was surprised. He couldn't fathom what had so surprised Light.

"I know that, but even I would have difficulty keeping track of say 100 aliases," Light replied, "keeping track of 600 is another thing all together."

"Practice Light, and I didn't take them all on overnight. Some I had to fight for."

"Fight for?"

"I am the best and the _only_ International Detective," L explained, "I do not like competition, so I removed it all and will continue to do so."

"Oh," Light said quietly, he felt that he hadn't been awake long enough to listen to all of this; however it did explain why L had responded so drastically against him as Kira. He was probably the most extreme form of completion L had ever faced.

L smiled at Light before turning back to his eighteenth, or perhaps his twenty-fourth, case that morning. Much to his annoyance Light continued to stare at him with a part incredulous, part amazed expression; it was quite exasperating and it destroyed his concentration.

"Are you going to look at me like that all morning," L asked, "because I need to factor such disturbance into my thinking capabilities."

"I'm a disturbance?" Light asked almost insulted.

"Yes, a distraction and an annoyance. How can I possibly get on with my work effectively with you in the room. My thoughts wander to… other things," L explained, "actually no, I find this whole room distracting now. I should have had far more progress than I have had this morning."

Light's growing anger faded immediately as he finally realised just _why _L found him to be a disturbance. It was a reason he couldn't argue with, his ego wouldn't let him, it was likely L would laugh at him if he did try and argue.

It was in this moment of stand off that Watari decided to enter with breakfast. Light wondered just how the old man knew just when would be the most opportune moment to enter. He always turned up just when an argument was about to occur or some other less violent activity.

Light picked half-heartedly at a croissant after demolishing a bowl of Muesli; he was thinking over a way to solve the 'problem' L had.

"Move," Light said finally, "surely there must be some other suitable rooms you could use nearby. Occupy one of those as an 'office' so you can keep work and personal life separate. If it helps I wouldn't even enter that room unless you asked me to."

L felt momentarily embarrassed that he hadn't thought of this, but then he had never had to separate his personal and work life; they had been the same thing until a few short months ago. Plus he wasn't all that keen in securing another room and organising it; he hated being away from his laptop when he didn't need to be. This counted as not needing to be.

"That would mean leaving my work now, causing an even greater delay," L murmured, automatically sharing his thoughts with Light.

"I could go and find it for you then and organise it however you want it. I am sure Watari would help me," Light said in reply, "I need something to do anyway. As Kira it seems my life is going to be fairly empty of activity now most governments have pledged to follow this plan, and all my studies have come to a rather abrupt end." Light paused before continuing, "and I doubt you would share your caseload with me, and I don't think you would appreciate me trying to muscle in on your work in any way."

"That is correct," L replied, "I only share my cases in the most extreme of circumstances, but if it was you it may happen more often; particularly now Beyond has gone to ground. In relation to your idea of using another room I agree if it means I will not be away from my work. Give me a few hours to think of what you could do here, I would not wish for you to become bored again."

"I am rather dangerous bored aren't I?" Light replied smiling, "Do you have any preferences?"

"Watari knows," L replied his old monotone reappearing, his gaze turning back to the screen.

Light didn't press him, he knew that when L was like this that it would be useless to press him further. L was working it would be a far stupider man than Light who would try to disturb him. Light knew he was very much the subordinate in anything but their personal life. He might have been able to keep up with L intellectually during the Kira case, but that was because he had held most of the cards. He knew he was going to be well out of his depth from here on out… not that he was ever going to admit it.

Light tried to prepare for the day as silently and unobtrusively as possible. Somehow L was emitting an intensity of concentration that Light in no way wanted to break. Then as he finally moved towards the door L spoke once more.

"Light, what happened to the shinigami?"

"I have no idea." Light replied, "they have probably gone in search of apples, or something inane of that nature. Who knows precisely why they do what they do."

…

Light was wrong when he assumed that the activities shinigami undertook were inane; sometimes yes, but that was only natural. No, this was not what Ryuk and Rem were doing. The two shinigami were searching for the only human permanently gifted with shinigami eyes. They had gone in search of Beyond Birthday.

…

Beyond stared down at the face he would now be assuming. The man he would become. He had never thought this would be so easy. He reconsidered; perhaps it was only easy because he was a genius. With a small sigh his target finally expired, the poison in his system finally running its course. Beyond was slightly dissatisfied how it had worked, but you couldn't have everything. At least the uniform was untouched. He wondered if he would look dashing or handsome in it.

"Don't worry L," Beyond said quietly, "I haven't given up so easily. Rest assured I am on my way."

Beyond laughed quietly, he always found a way to get to L. He had just never thought he could do that literally.

* * *


	42. Chapter 42

A/N; I have a poll for all you lovely readers!

L and Light need to do more normal couple type things, such as dates!

As this is not entirely related to the plot I thought I would ask you my readership what you would like to see. I might need something to happen on a date, but the location does not matter as it could happen on any of them. So I have provided you with a small selection and you get to vote for two you like, or if you pick 'Other' PM what it is, and if I like it then I shall add it to the list and of course say thank you.

Please read and review, then vote!

* * *

Chapter 42

Most people believe that Ryuk was the first shinigami to 'drop' his Death Note for almost an eon. Most people are wrong. Why have rules that govern and control an event if it has never happened before? This is the story of one of those recent occasions…

…

Once there lived a bright young woman. Gifted enough to feel out of place amongst the many and the few alike. Stuck in a middle gear of thought that no-one seemed prepared to join her in, caught always in between. This made her cruel towards those beneath her and vindictive because of jealousy towards those above her. Needless to say she had few friends.

She did have a lover though.

Just once, and just long enough to 'gift' her with a son, and a short marriage.

All was peaceful and he was a kind man. He was as kind towards her though as he was to his secretary, and his stockbroker and his local gambling shop. He frittered away their money all too quickly and the marital bed was still new, and the son just born, when he was forced out by the woman. For nothing fades faster than false love, and the love of those who easily trade such favours.

So, the main sad soul of this tale was left with everything in the divorce. Including all the debts for they were held with accounts with her name. And so here the tale really begins, the prologue, a glimpse into the pain that lives in such a broken man's past. This is not an excuse for his actions, but the beginnings of an explanation. Just because an explanation is true does not mean it absolves the crimes. Here is how Beyond Birthday gained his eyes.

His mother gradually watched her carefully structure and ordered life fall apart around her. She was either to proud or too alone to call out for help. I cannot believe it to be because of lack of friends as no-one can ever be that alone surely? It took barely six months for the process to complete; and now we find that Beyond Birthday is just 7 months old and his eyes a clear and radiant blue, eyes so bright that his mother once thought they shone like the sky. She does not think that now, for her heart is cold and all she sees are clouds and rain.

This is where the reader should know that Beyond has had all the parental love he will ever receive. His mother sees him too much as a burden, too much a reminder of what was and too much of a reminder of _him._

This is where the pace of descent slows for a moment; six months pass with an almost mundane feel. Then the day finally arrives that has the most momentous consequences for the main players in this universe far in the future. A notebook falls from the sky and lands in the unkempt grass of the garden. It is found by Beyond as he plays out there, and unsure about what it is he runs inside to take it to his mother. She shows curiosity in his find, but he can tell she is distant from him; her eyes do not shine with warmth towards him anymore. She did not know what is was either; but then without rules or a title how could anyone guess?

If the universe believed in cheap and morbid humour she would have immediately written her own name into it, or perhaps even used it as an address book. However the universe does have its limits, no matter how few they may be they _do_ exist.

For a week the book lay on the kitchen table, becoming a topic of conversation at every meal time. One of mother and the child Beyond's rare conversations. The book had a weird presence and almost forced them to talk about it. The compulsion was extreme.

I expect the reader of this tale knows enough about Death Notes to know they do not fall spontaneously, they must always have an original owner. A shinigami. His name was Necreet.

After the initial shock had worn off at the sudden appearance of Necreet the mother was quite accepting of the whole situation. However Necreet did not get what he so desired; the return of his Death Note; no, she had decided to use it.

For now the dissatisfied and depressed always alone woman had a way to get back at the world. She could strike back at all those that had done her wrong, at least in her opinion. First to face her wrath was of course her old husband and the secretary. With the first deed done each progressive step became easier and the way those she hated died in more elaborate means.

Beyond, who had a fully functioning sense of justice looked on in mounting horror at the actions his mother was perpetrating. He was powerless to stop it, he was so young, who would believe the words of such a small child? Almost a baby. Yet such an intelligent small child.

Six months pass with these terrible deeds occurring and the poor child can tell no-one of his true feelings, of his true pain except the shinigami Necreet. What sort of life can any child expect to live when the only person whom they consider to be their parent is a shinigami?

It was through idle conversation with his 'father' that Beyond learnt about the eye-deal. It was this deal that truly made him an orphan.

Beyond wanted instantly to make the deal, to know everyone's name before they told you sounded so cool to the two year old. When each day, each _week_ passes like an eternity what could the sacrifice of some of those eternities truly mean?

There is a reason most rules exist, and a moment when they must have had to be brought into force. With the deal between Necreet and Beyond a new rule should have been forged. The outcome was certainly harsh enough, and it's consequences far reaching. Perhaps in the future the shinigami King will indeed decree a new rule, but the shinigami realm and the human world run at such different speeds that the process take far longer than one would expect. All that can be known is that the outcome was not the one any suspected.

"Are you sure you wish to make the trade little Beyond?" Necreet said, his voice deep and raspy.

"Yeah, course I am," Beyond giggled, he thought this would make a marvellous new game.

"Then it shall be done," Necreet said smiling as he patted the small head before him, he knew Beyond's average life-expectancy, the damage would be relatively minimal. He would still be old, just not as old as he would have been. A long life either way.

Necreet made the trade.

Immediately Necreet knew something had gone wrong. He knew it the moment he looked at Beyond, the difference in the lad was unmistakable the eyes had gone red, blood red. More specifically the colour Necreet's own eyes were. The life span of Beyond too made Necreet worry, it had stayed the same. It was not unusual, he was young, his fate was undecided, it fluctuated every day, but still…

Necreet was distracted as beyond hurried off to explore his new found power. He attempted to follow after the laughing child. He wondered why he felt weak suddenly, he had never felt weak before. He looked down and realised why. He was dying.

Beyond turned back to see why his only friend was straying behind and gave the only whimper of his life. Necreet was dissolving before his eyes. He sped back towards Necreet tears forming in his eyes.

"Why?" Beyond whispered, "Why?"

"Not your fault but mine," Necreet whispered, "I must have broken a rule. Be strong Beyond."

With those final words the shinigami turned to dust in front of Beyonds now red eyes. So it happened that the first name and lifespan Beyond ever saw was his mothers through his tears of grief.

…

The question remains as to why Beyond survived while Necreet died because of the trade.

The answer here is simple; a law exists that states that the Death Note will not affect those under 780 days old. This held true for Beyond, he was that young; so when the trade occurred the normal rules did not apply and Necreet was destroyed because he broke such a large rule. The trade of the eyes could not be stopped however, that was a deeper law much older than those decreed by the shinigami King.

The trade, and its consequences for Beyond and Necreet, had some other far less noticeable changes, but these will reveal themselves with time…

As a final note in the prelude to Beyond's arrival at Wammy's we have to consider his mother. After Necreet's death, something she blamed her son for, she withdrew into herself and finally late one night she committed suicide and finally left this realm. Beyond barely got out of the house alive as it burned down around him. He was left with nothing but his eyes to remind him of this first chapter in his life.

…

So now we find Beyond stood admiring himself in the mirror, examining the cut of the uniform that he now wore. He smiled a wicked toothy smile as he thought over his plan. He knew L would never suspect he was capable of something so brazen. He had not thought of such a daring plan until he had seen the proud man almost marching down the street, but now it seemed perfect.

In the gloom of the room his red eyes glinted manically.

He knew he had a lot to thank Necreet for, without Necreet he would never have had this much fun in his life. Yes, he had a lot to be thankful for.

…

Light sagged with relief into a chair as he surveyed his and Watari's handiwork. He had never suspected that setting up an office for L would take so long, it had taken them all morning; but then they had both wanted to provide the best facility they could for L. The office space even had a fridge and stack of utensils. They really had thought of everything.

"I hope he appreciates this," Light said finally, his eyes sweeping over the impressive bank of screens that clustered on the table in the bay window, giving L a panoramic view of the grounds. He and Watari had spent time silvering the glass so it would be impossible to see in from the outside.

"He will Light," Watari sighed, "he never says anything in jest, and I feel it would do him good to finally partition his work off, help him live life more. Speaking of which, he told me earlier that you are looking for a job you can do."

"Yes," Light replied idly, still thinking over what else could be added, "Otherwise I will feel like a loose wheel around here."

"Surely your _other_ activities will take up most of your time," Watari commented, looking over the bookshelf once more. It was fairly evident Watari wasn't talking about his private life.

"No, they won't," Light said, "I finally see what L has done. His method means that I may never have the chance to write another name in the Death Note again, at most only a few names every month or so. He kept me moving so fast, organised everything so quickly while I was still reeling in shock I never noticed. L has collared Kira; and there is absolutely no way I can change it. He has trapped me absolutely."

Light was surprised when Watari's hand landed on his shoulder.

"You don't sound upset about it though," Watari said softly, he looked down at Light with an almost fatherly expression.

"How could I sound upset with him," Light whispered, "His method works, it is more effective than what I had come up with; though please don't tell him that; his ego is large enough as it is. How could I possibly condone more deaths if his plan works? I would be the monster then."

"So even though he has caught you and collared you, you don't mind?" Watari laughed, "it's good to see your love for him is that great."

Watari laughed harder when Light actually _blushed_.

"I think it's time we show L his new work space," Light said finally, stoically avoiding Watari's gaze; the older man was far too observant and open-minded at times.

…

Matt woke to the gentle feeling of a hand running through his hair, a soft murmuring voice intoning his name, well his alias, over and over. He smiled slightly and leaned into the touch before his brain screeched into action and he shot up. He barely missed Mello in his ascent.

"Tch," Mello sighed, "and there was I trying to be gentle. If all I am gonna get is you trying to head butt me I won't try in the future."

"Sorry," Matt murmured, he stifled a yawn and wondered just why he had been woken up.

"It's lunchtime; if you don't make an appearance you will be missed."

"Don't care," Matt groaned and collapsed back. He grunted a second later as Mello's heavy weight landed on top of him, his head pressed against Matt's chest, "What are you doing?!"

"Making an alibi," Mello yawned, "if we are both missing we can say we were playing a game, when you are playing alone you never miss lunch."

"Why does that require you sleeping on me?" Matt asked.

"Because I am tired, you are comfy and I doubt you really mind at all," Mello sighed, actually _snuggling_ into Matt, before quickly falling asleep.

Matt wondered if he would be able to fall asleep with Mello attached to him like this. Did Mello have any idea what he was doing to him?

* * *


	43. Chapter 43

A/N; The poll is still open!

Looks at review total. Looks again.

Wow.

Seriously I don't know what to say. Thank you so much all of you.

I have over 600 reviews for Constant Temptation! Your continued support quite amazes me.

Please continue to read and review, you all make me so happy :D

* * *

Chapter 43

Rem and Ryuk were concerned, they couldn't find Beyond. They knew that it was quite a long shot to go looking for a human in the human realm, but still they thought they would find traces of his presence. They had realised the error of their ways.

"Can't ya find anything we can use as a loophole in that thing?" Ryuk groaned as he watched Rem rifle through her copy of the Shinigami Handbook.

"No," Rem replied harshly. She was beginning to remember very, very quickly just why she never liked hanging around with Ryuk for very long.

"Ya think there would be some'ing there," Ryuk sighed, flopping down next to Rem's hunched form and peered over her shoulder at the book. Rem gave him a side long glance before turning back to the page.

"I would tell you if I had found something," Rem said quietly, "I think we may be the first shinigami to care about a human, well humans in your case and still be alive this far along. I don't think anyone has gone looking for a specific human either."

"What do ya mean?" Ryuk asked, he was completely confused.

"If another shinigami had done this, there would be a rule. No rule means we are the first. There is _always_ a rule," Rem explained, "sometimes I wonder if it's all the rules that made our realm what it is."

Ryuk said nothing, he knew Rem was grieving; he may have acted uncaring and unaware but he wasn't… not entirely anyway.

"I'm going anyway," Ryuk said finally.

"What? You can't!" Rem gasped, "if you get caught…"

"Then I get caught," Ryuk grinned, "when has that ever bothered me?"

"If you get destroyed nothing will bother you ever again," Rem said, "I will not be held responsible for what happens. I do not wish to die before Misa can be avenged."

"Tch, ya so melodramatic," Ryuk laughed, "do you think I want to forgo apples? Or the entertainment Lighto and L supply?"

As he spoke Ryuk leapt into the air his wings unfurling as he flew towards one of the many tears and spaces that connect the planes together.

"Idiot," Rem muttered.

…

L padded down the wood lined hallway on bare feet towards his new office. The dawn had not yet even begun and all was silent in the large mansion. He smiled softly, his lips still tingling from the surprise kiss from Light before he had left their room; he hadn't even known he had woken Light. He had to admit though that Light continued to surprise him. Light and Watari, when they worked together the results were stunning. The office was quite frankly perfect; everything he could want was there. He tugged a chain out from around his neck and detached the key, his smile broadening and the small tinkling of a bell that accompanied this motion.

He unlocked the external door and stood in the small antechamber, easily passing through the security checks. He finally stepped into his inner sanctum and glanced around. Everything seemed to be in order, the computer systems automatically powering up as he entered.

He ensconced himself in the large white chair before the desk, reclining back slightly before flexing his long fingers just once as he glanced over the contents of his amalgam of email accounts. The Greatest Detective in the world, in fact the world's top 10 detectives set to work.

It was two hours later, when he was waiting for one of his contacts to call him back that his hand wandered almost automatically down to a drawer at his right, opened it, pulled out a sheet of paper. Absently he sat there and made a small origami animal before he had even realised what he had done, and that there was origami paper in the room.

"Sometimes Light I worry about just how well you know me," L whispered, twirling the animal in his fingers as he stared down at the drawer, "how did you even know my hand would wander in that direction?"

L's mind immediately supplied him with the answer, image after image of his hand reaching in exactly the same way for cake when he was in the Investigation Headquarters in Japan. Light must have seen him reach automatically for the trolley of cakes again and again. Perhaps this was Light's way of telling him to cut back on cake? Doubtful indeed, the fridge behind him was filled with cakes. L decided to smile and be happy about the find of paper; he reached down and ran his fingers slowly along the top sheet.

L was shook out of his reverie by the unique identifier of one of his many contacts flashing on screen.

"This is L," L said, greeting one of his most loyal contacts.

"Sir, I have located the individual you requested."

"Contact the local authorities, I have no interest in employing another hacker," L said softly, "once you have done that I need you to travel to Japan."

"Understood."

The connection broke.

L smiled, the employees he kept were always the ones who knew how to deal with him. She was one of the best, after their first 'conversation' she had never tried small talk again. Always did her job and never once _whined_, which was quite an achievement really. L had had a nasty habit of calling at three or four in the morning before he had chased after Light, all his contacts would quiz him as to whether he knew what the time was, or whether he was insane. She hadn't, not yet anyway. It always surprised him that his female contacts complained the least.

…

Light regretted his new choice of profession almost immediately; it had been the only choice he had liked though. He had decided to teach at Wammy's, more specifically maths. Perhaps he could have maintained order in a normal class, but this was entirely different. How the hell was he supposed to do this?! He should never have listened to his family or Matsuda explain just how good he would be, did everyone know how to manipulate him now?

He had been given a week to prepare and now he had to teach, at a degree of difficulty normally seen at A-level in the UK and on to degree level maths. Light was grateful this was one of his hobbies. He sat at the desk of his new classroom the finger of his right hand tapping the wood fretfully. Then his day was made complete as the trio burst into the room and crowded round his desk.

"Hmm, he actually looks nervous," Mello commented taking a bite of chocolate, while Light glowered up at him.

"But he picked this job Mello, surely he wouldn't be nervous about his own decisions," Near commented, twirling at his hair, "if he did he wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Perhaps he is just worried about being in a room with twenty mini versions of L," Matt laughed.

"If I can cope with the original I can cope with anyone," Light replied stoically.

"He has no idea what he has agreed to," Near murmured, "obviously L did not give him the opportunity to sit in on lessons here."

"I refuse to be baited by you three," Light sighed, then he raised an eyebrow as the three teenagers in front of him rose and eyebrow.

"We know," Mello said, "we also know that this is an entirely new experience for you. So we promise, for at least the first two months, to not attempt to trip you up or argue with any points you make."

Light blinked, he had not ever been informed that the trio did that.

"You do that to your teachers?" Light asked quietly, forcing his eye not to twitch. He was beginning to feel like a blind fool. What exactly had he rushed into, the only thing he could be sure of is that L was correct, he would not be bored.

"All the time," Matt commented, "they think Mello and Near hate each other, they play off each other so much in class. What they don't realise is that they know each other well enough to formulate arguments for every point the other might make. The teachers try and interject and then they both turn on the teacher it's all very coordinated."

Mello laughed quietly as Near grinned beside him, they both looked inordinately proud of their achievement.

"You do this every lesson?" Light whispered.

"Not every lesson," Mello said smirking, "just often enough to keep the teachers on their toes."

"What about the other students?" Light asked.

"They follow our lead, if we are obedient then they will be obedient," Mello said still grinning.

"Oh good." Light didn't feel any better at Mello's statement, knowing that his main class would be controlled by the trio made him feel worse.

"Light," Near said suddenly, "you are different to the other teachers."

"I haven't even given you a lesson yet, how could you know?" Light asked.

"You don't think we are freaks," Near said quietly, "you share our intelligence and wont act spitefully towards us because we can think quickly. The other teachers do that at times, they don't like that we can think and learn faster than they can."

Light found he had reached forward across the desk and patted Near on the shoulder before he had finished speaking, the young teenager had sounded so depressed.

"I am not about to cry Light," Near murmured, "do you think I would be number one if I got emotional about things?"

Light twitched in shock as he saw Near wink at him as Mello exploded in rage.

"You are pulling _rank?"_ Mello growled, "Using rank as a marker? How dare you!"

"You see Light," Near said smiling, even as Mello hit him over the head, "everyone below me is too emotional."

…

The trio had predicted correctly. Light had absolutely no trouble with the oldest class at Wammy's, and the younger children were even easier. All that he had to worry about now were the private study sessions with some of the pupils, but compared to the group lessons they would be a breeze.

Perhaps he could teach here after all.

Then Light remembered he would also have to teach his sister.

…

L smiled as he listened to Light enthuse to both he and Watari at dinner about the students, he wondered if Light realised just how much his eyes shone as he talked. Light suited teaching, even if he would deny it; he liked having control and instructing people and he loved a challenge.

Then Light spoiled the mood.

"Has your contact in Japan had any luck tracking down Beyond?" Light murmured, his face suddenly darkening.

"She is having difficulty," L sighed, "but then if it was simple I would not sent one of my closest contacts, I would not send them into dangerous situations unless entirely necessary."

"I hate the fact he is still free," Light growled, "Such a thing is an affront to everything I hold dear, and everyone I hold dear."

"I have caught him once before, and then he had wanted to _die_," L whispered, "so I can definitely get him again."

"You have told me about that case though, he wanted to be tracked."

"Please have a little faith in me Light," L whispered, he sounded extremely upset.

"Always L," Light replied softly, "I can't stop feeling worried for you though."

…

Truth be told, L was actually very worried about his contact not finding any information on Beyond at all. Such a lack of information was unheard of from his contacts, even with Beyond's prowess at hiding she should have found something.

It took two more days of searching for something to come to light. When it did it was the worst news of all.

"This is L," L murmured as he took the call he had waited for, for so long.

"He is not in Japan anymore sir."

"Are you sure?"

"I would not call if I was not."

"Were you able to find out anything more?"

"This is the part you are not going to like," she sighed, "he left for the UK, more specifically Heathrow airport, four days ago."

L shivered in horror as he realised Beyond had managed to get into the UK. He wondered how Beyond had slipped past his security. Was his ability to mimic others really becoming that good? He blinked as the files began to upload from his contact's location.

"This is the person's identity he stole; this is how I know he left Japan."

L opened the files and viewed the personal details and then the body. There could be no doubt that Beyond had been the cause, no-one could quite carve up a corpse like Beyond. The only consolation that could be gained from yet another murder was that the murdered man was a criminal, but if he thought that way he might as well be Kira… well Light.

"I agree. Get out of Japan, but don't come to the UK. It's not safe for anyone who knows me." L said, his voice becoming toneless and his eyes dark.

"I- Yes sir."

L was grateful he hadn't had to explain why.

With a shaking hand L called Light's mobile.

"Light," L murmured, his voice shaking, "Light. Light I..."

…

Light had been surprised to say the least when his supposedly off mobile phone had vibrated in his pocket right in the middle of a lesson. At the sound of L's voice though he understood how it had turned itself on, he smiled slightly. Then he realised how L's voice sounded.

Without having to think Light stood and strode from the room his face pale. Hearing L sound so unnaturally scared could mean only one thing.

Beyond Birthday was on the move once more.

* * *


	44. Chapter 44

A/N; I am a stuck record I know, but the poll for the Date choices is still open!

There will not be an update until next week, most likely Monday, as my social calendar is rather full and my access to a computer rather limited… and an act which would probably be viewed as rather antisocial.

So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

Chapter 44

Light's fingers flew over the keys as he went through the security checks to L's inner sanctum, never had he ever felt this far away from someone before. He could understand why L had sounded so scared though; he too felt fear thundering through his veins at the knowledge that one of the world's worst sociopaths was back in the UK, and what as worse was this sociopath was after both he and L.

Finally Light was allowed into the office beyond the door and he paused as he took in the scene in front of him.

L was curled up in the main chair, head buried against his knees as he shivered slightly. Despite this sign of fear Light knew that some of that would be anger at Beyond's ability to enter this country. Light slowly approached L, he knew the detective would know he was here, but he wanted to make sure he didn't startle L. L might be scared, but that would just make him more dangerous; there was no way Light was going to risk getting hit, most likely by a foot if he knew L.

Then, much to his surprise, L dived off the chair towards him and buried his head in Light's chest; even while Light overbalanced and they crashed to the floor. Light forced his arms to rise and encircle L while he grimaced in pain at the harsh landing.

For a few minutes silence prevailed, and Light simply held L close gradually feeling the older man relax in his arms. Again he wondered what Beyond had done to make L this scared by his return.

"I promised you I wouldn't let him touch you," Light whispered, "and I intend to keep that promise. I would tear apart half the world to keep you safe."

"Only half Light?" L said quietly.

Light smiled at the attempt at humour, it meant that L was already beginning to feel better.

"Any more wouldn't be practical for afterwards," Light said smiling down at the face that suddenly peered up at him.

"That is true," L murmured, then he raised a hand to caress Light's cheek, "why is it that just being in you presence makes me feel safe?"

"Training," Light said laughing quietly as L frowned up at him, "and the fact that you know absolutely everything about me and therefore know that I am absolutely no threat to you and would in fact protect you to the full extent of my power?"

As expected such a long, and what was to Light, unwieldy explanation had brought a smile to L's face.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," L whispered, "to know he is back, and so close. It came as quite a shock."

"Of course I came," Light replied hurriedly, "it would have been impossible for me not to after how you sounded on the phone. To think I used to believe the Great Detective L did not let his emotions overwhelm him, that he kept them locked away or didn't even have them. I am happy, so very happy, to have had that proven wrong, but to see you so upset, and to hear you that scared… It breaks my heart."

"Oh Light," L whispered, "please don't say such things, to hear you say that really makes it difficult to regain my composure."

"Sorry," Light said quietly, though he sounded far from apologetic. He hadn't missed the small smile his words has forced from L. Though Light had to admit he seemed to be gaining L's morbid tendencies. L suddenly broke away from Light and headed back to his seat.

"I need to begin work again, L said as explanation at Light's surprised noise, "If he is going to be caught once more I need to find him."

"How did Beyond get back into the country L?" Light asked quietly.

"He impersonated a pilot," L replied calmly, "he stole his uniform and his identity and impersonated him so well even his crew on the plane didn't know."

"His crew?" Light whispered, "are you telling me he actually flew the plane?"

"Yes," L replied, "from the information my contact sent me quite expertly too."

"How could anyone not notice?"

"I told you he was good at impersonations, he nearly becomes the person he chooses," L whispered, "He is extremely dangerous now, not that he wasn't before; but now that he is here we have to be extremely careful."

"Is there any way I can help?" Light asked.

"Yes, if you could lo-," then L paused, "Light, weren't you teaching? I have just realised I interrupted a lesson."

"Yes, I was," Light replied, shifting to lean against the desk next to L, "but this is more important. I am not leaving until I know you are alright, and I want to help catch this maniac."

"Light, I am fine now," L replied, looking up at his worried partner, "please finish your lessons, at the moment that is the most important thing you can do. Don't forget just who you are teaching, if you don't go back they will all know something is wrong. Please Light."

"Alright," Light sighed, "just don't forget if you need me I am here."

Light moved to leave, but stopped as his hand was captured.

"What, no goodbye?" L said looking up at Light.

"I thought this office was meant to stop any distraction from our relationship," Light replied, smirking down at L before he swooped down to capture L's mouth. L leaned into the kiss as his arm encircled Light's head. From his fervent reaction to Light's touches it was obvious that he had needed this just as much as Light's presence earlier.

Light quickly deepened the kiss, forcing L to submit completely to his actions as he leaned over him. Finally he pulled away smiling down at L's flushed face while he panted slightly; he knew that his face must look the same to L as the detective smiled up at him.

"I'll see you later my Lawliet," Light whispered, picking his words to get the maximum reaction from L. The detective's breath hitched and he actually blushed.

"What?" Light laughed quietly, "no goodbye?"

Light turned to flee the room before L reverted back completely to his 'detective mode'.

"Goodbye Light, and thank you."

Light smiled at the whispered goodbye as the door closed behind him.

Light turned to return to his lesson and was immediately confronted by the sight of Matt leaning against the far wall.

"We were worried when you just fled like that," Matt said softly, "is everything alright?"

"Yes," Light replied, "or it will be soon."

The two began to walk back to the classroom. Light's thoughts dwelled on L and the problem of Beyond, he wished he knew how he could capture Beyond… and just where was Ryuk?

"It's him isn't it," Matt said suddenly.

"Yes," Light replied.

"We can help, tell him that," Matt whispered.

"I believe he already knows Matt," Light said, smiling at Matt. It was like he was talking to someone already in his late twenties. Then something dawned on him which made him just as worried. "Oh no, Mello and Near are unsupervised."

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised," Matt said smiling enigmatically, "they like you."

Light looked at Matt quizzically.

"You'll see," Matt said.

Light took one step back into the classroom and stared at the scene before him. Mello and Near were using his notes to teach the class.

"Oh please continue," Light said smiling, "you seem to be doing well so far."

Light took a seat at the back of the classroom and watched in astonishment just how quickly Mello and Near were absorbing the new information. They were scanning over the pages as they went and it seemed they only needed five minutes to understand what they had in front of them to a level at which they could actually answer questions from the others.

He began to truly understand why Mello and Near would argue so readily with their teachers; they were not being challenged whatsoever, they were chronically bored. If there was one thing he knew to be dangerous to an intelligent mind it was boredom. It seemed the three top heirs most likely needed individual tuition geared more to their needs. It shocked him that this wasn't already being done for them.

"Mello, Near and Matt," Light said as the lesson came to an end, "could you stay behind."

"This material just isn't challenging for you at all is it?" Light said calmly, once everyone had left, "you don't have to come to this lesson any more if you do not wish to, I can give you private tuition away from the others so we can move at the speed you wish."

"Can't you teach us everything?" Mello asked quietly. Near and Matt looked momentarily shocked at Mello's question, then they too were looking at Light hopefully.

"What?" Light said shocked.

"If you came and sat in on our other lessons you would understand," Near said.

"Chronic boredom?" Light asked, he was surprised by their furtive smiles.

"Yes, they teach us so slowly," Matt replied, "they go at the speed of the slowest. The needs of us, us three, is never thought of."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Light sighed, why did everything have to happen on the same day?

"Seriously," Matt snorted, "you _have_ met Roger haven't you?"

Light nodded in understanding, he had already been annoyed by Roger's stupid behaviour. The man who ran Wammy's the place filled with the smartest children in the world, judged on age over wisdom. He never listened to the children at all.

"I will see what I can do," Light sighed, "but I don't know enough about the subjects here, certain subjects focus on much more different areas than I learnt."

"Then we could all learn together surely?" Near said stoically, and once Light nodded in unwilling agreement, asked, "how is L?"

"Much better," Light replied, he was unsurprised that they knew it had all been about L. There was no one else Light would abandon his lessons for. "I hope he won't mind me telling you this, but Beyond is in the UK."

"Oh," Near whispered.

"Shit," Mello growled.

It showed just how badly the news affected them that Near didn't even hit Mello for his swearing.

…

"Oi, Ryuk!"

Ryuk sighed as he was spotted. It just had to be this prat of a shinigami too. He kept on flying, he needed to find the correct observation window.

"Oi Ryuk!"

"Piss off Sidoh," Ryuk growled. It was quite a shock even to himself that he had sworn at Sidoh, but he truly hated this shinigami. The shinigami was an insult to the species as far as he was concerned, what sort of idiotic shinigami loses their Death Note on an almost permanent basis? It was one of the reasons Ryuk had thrown it down into the human realm, not the biggest reason, but it was certainly a factor.

"Give me back my Death Note," SIdoh said, his voice almost a pathetic whine as he ran to keep up with Ryuk, "I need it back or I am going to die."

"Why should that bother me?" Ryuk sighed flying faster, "and I don't have your Death Note, don't tell me ya lost it again."

"Ryuuk," Sidoh said and he was now whining.

"I don't have ya Death Note," Ryuk sighed, he really wanted an apple and he couldn't believe he was going through so much trouble for Rem.

"But, but, but Zellogi told me you had two!" SIdoh gabbled, "give me one please! I don't want to die!"

"Huh, he's just annoyed coz I won't play cards with him," Ryuk replied absently, "now piss off."

Ryuk flew on as Sidoh stared after him forlornly.

…

Rem looked up startled as Ryuk suddenly appeared once more, she had long given up on the book. She now considered that the best use of the book was as a firelighter, the text was next to useless.

"I see you didn't die then," Rem said blandly, absolutely refusing to show how anxious she was to catch Beyond and avenge Misa, even if it might lead to her death.

"Nah, I have my Death Note, unlike Sidoh. It seems we will be one shinigami less soon," Ryuk laughed.

Rem stared at Ryuk blandly.

"He's not in Japan, he is in the UK, more specifically London," Ryuk sighed, scratching a finger with one ear, "we came all the way here for nothing."

"Thank you Ryuk," Rem sighed.

"I only did it for all the apples this will gain me," Ryuk laughed, "L and Light will both want to know."

"You are turning into their pet," Rem commented as she rose to her feet.

As she flew off she left a rather stunned Ryuk behind her.

"Their... pet?"

* * *


	45. Chapter 45

A/N; The poll for the date choices are still open!

As promised it is Monday and I am back.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 45

Light was rather overawed by L's response to the return of B. In the time it had taken for Light to complete his lesson and talk with the trio L had brought the defensive system of Wammy's online. Wammy's despite it's role only as an orphanage had many hidden tricks up it's sleeves, there was a reason not even the trio were able to escape the grounds at night. Now though things had tightened up even more; security patrols now operated in teams of for to patrol the perimeter, often helped by the remnants of the Japanese Task Force, CCTV cameras both visible and non-visible cameras, traps and shortfalls to capture any unwary interloper and guards for the roof of Wammy's armed with sniper rifles.

What worried Light about all this, the only thing that worried Light about all these measures, was that these were apparently old friends, or the family of old friends of Watari's; Light didn't even want to consider what sort of background would give you friends like these, they were not ex-military that was for sure. Watari had merely smiled at him when Light had tried to broach the subject; it seemed that even he was not allowed to know of Watari's past.

L had also surprised him in his response of having his heirs help with the search for B, he had adamantly refused all but the barest of help there, but had given each of them two of his aliases to keep, permanently as part of Light's new teaching regime. That had gone down well with L, oh yes L had liked that idea a great deal. One was a mediocre profile that would detail in strange and unusual cases, and much to their surprise they had also been gifted with one of L's more high profile aliases. In effect L had told them that they could compete with him for cases.

L had told them rather emphatically that they were to be part of Light's new teaching plan; he was not about to have this new influx of power go to his heirs heads. He had not won one detective war only to start another with his own heirs, particularly when he wanted his heirs to have a more balanced education than he had received. There was no way he would steal what remained of their childhood just because Beyond had come back.

Light decided it was finally safe enough for him to L and his heirs doing what they do best and check that his family were fairing well. He went to see them every day and each time they seemed happier and more confident in their place here. In fact his sister insisted in talking to him only in English her desire to fit in here that strong. Submersed in a culture where intelligence was everything she was blossoming.

Sayu indeed was surprising Light in her ability to suddenly adapt and grow. Each day he found her immersed in books or talking animatedly with some of the younger children on the topics being taught. It didn't seem to bother her in the least, perhaps it was because Light had let her look through some of the file L had given her. Anyone who had seen the average IQ for Wammy's house wouldn't feel embarrassed struggling to understand what a child half their age was telling them.

His mother Sachiko had also found an area in which she could shine in her own special way, she was now working with the youngest of the children. Finally they had a mother figure to whom they could turn, and who would comfort them and listen to their problems without telling they shouldn't be feeling human emotions, or should be more logical. Her support was letting the more unconfident of the children begin to let their capabilities shine through.

Light had never felt more proud to have a family, or happier to be part of one. His life would be one happy dream had not Beyond been an ever present shadow. Light gave a small sigh and opened the door to the small apartment, he was unsurprised to see Sayu had a small visitor who was talking through physics with her, the lesson was far ahead of the normal level for her age group, and what's more it was _all _being done in English.

"Hello Light," Sayu said smiling up at him, "mum's still down with the kiddies."

Light joined the two studious figures down on the floor and surveyed their work with a critical eye, he was right it was way above Sayu's previous level. Such an increase in such a short time was astounding, but then he realised that intelligence must run in the family. Just because his had been nurtured didn't mean Sayu's had, at least here she had the chance to shine.

"She is spending more and more time down there with them," Light said smiling at his sister.

"I think she likes small children," Sayu replied, pouring over a formula, smiling at Light as he absently pointed out a small mistake, "I think she preferred us more when we were three."

Light laughed slightly.

"I think it's because we were less demanding then," Sayu murmured as she and the small child compared answers to all the written questions. Sayu gave as small smile as she realised she had got them all right.

"Are you sure it wasn't just because our demands were less difficult to fulfil then?" Light replied smiling, "she now has two genii to cope with in the family; children, even smart children are probably a lot safer for her to cope with."

Sayu looked at Light startled as she took in what he said.

"What? _Me?_" Sayu gasped.

"Sayu," Light replied, "look at what you have just done once more."

Sayu glanced down at her work then back at Light, she looked bemused.

"This is degree level work," Light said smiling, "I only noticed your mistake because it was mathematical. Even I have difficulty with some of this."

The teenage girl next to Sayu giggled as Sayu looked at Light astounded.

…

Near and Mello were in their element, and much to Matt's surprise so was he. He may not have wanted L's job, but L seemed to have predicted just what he would enjoy doing. Matt was chasing hackers and bank frauds. He was chasing the people he could have been had he not been scooped up by L and nurtured at Wammy's.

"I can't believe he gave us these aliases," Matt laughed, "we have our own _cases."_

"These words from the one person at Wammy's who said they never wanted to do L's job," Mello commented patting Matt on the head.

"I still don't," Matt sniffed, "but having one or two aliases is different. I can still do what I want. You do _know_ how many he has to cope with don't you?"

"That's not the point," Mello replied.

"I wonder just how much Beyond terrifies him to make him give up six aliases," Near murmured at last, "and to ensure that we will be so involved we are protected from joining the team on finding Beyond. He has been distancing Light as well."

Matt and Mello suddenly quieted, their smiles vanishing.

…

L stood and carrying his tea walked up to the terraced roof space, smiling a little as he remembered the last time he had been up here. He perched on a chair and stared out towards the boundary of the grounds. For the first time in his life he felt like a prisoner, made all the worse by the guards and the cameras he could now see everywhere. Self-imposed but still depressing, even if it did lessen the chances of Beyond returning here.

L had already had the staff secretly DNA checked, L was finally glad his paranoia paid off. Perhaps he was going to live through this after all, and would still have Light at the end of it.

L's hand shook as he reached for his tea and it was not from the cold.

…

This was how Light found him much later, still hunched over in the dark staring out of the grounds. His tea half finished, now cold and forgotten beside him.

"There you are," Light said, he sounded incredibly relieved, "there is a strawberry cheesecake downstairs that hadn't been touched, you worried me."

"…"

"You can't stay up here," Light murmured, coming closer trying to keep up his banal conversation as his worry mounted, "it's freezing, you'll get a cold or something worse."

"…"

"L," Light said more forcefully, "this is a conversation, it requires two participants."

Light glanced up at him then back out into the darkness.

"Fine," Light said harshly, but didn't make to turn away; instead he shifted closer and lifted L up into his arms, obviously with the intention of taking him indoors.

"A died because of him," L whispered, "I tell everyone it was suicide, but really it wasn't."

Light realised suddenly that he was about to hear at last just why Beyond was such a terror to L. He said nothing, he knew L; if he spoke now L would bring his defensive walls up once more and Light would once again be blocked out. He carried L all the way to their bedroom, the one place he knew L would feel safest. He wasn't surprised when L pulled him down onto the bed alongside him then crawled into his arms; he had never seen L look this unhappy.

"Beyond was always known for his strange tendencies," L whispered, "even when he first arrived he was distant from the others and seemed to take pride in beating them and treated them as objects even as toys. Roger I believe never truly understood what this would mean, and Watari and I were rarely that involved in the day to day running of Wammy's; the important thing for us then was finding more cases, keeping my profile high so I would be the best and get the most interesting cases."

"When I met him on my return he was quite capable of acting normal enough to fool me. I didn't even think this was only so he could study my mannerisms to his hearts content. You see Beyond hates competition or anyone being better than him. At first A was his rival and he was going to use me, albeit indirectly, to remove A. I expect he knew he would manage it, he had the shinigami eyes so he would have seen just how close A's death was."

"He stole who I was and snuck into A's room at night. I can only guess at the trauma he must have caused him and the other's who were subjected to his mimicry of me. I never did understand why A was so frightened of me till after his death. In his suicide note he wrote about how he would try and try to be good enough, to be worth in my eyes, but always he was seen as a failure and treated harshly by the one person he saw as an idol. The last thoughts A must ever have had were that I expected the impossible of him and looked down at him as the worst form of lowlife not worthy to even live _near_ Wammy's house."

L went silent for a moment and shifted closer to Light, some of his tension easing as Light held him close. L was grateful that Light said nothing; he couldn't cope with Light's sympathy right now, it would actually be much worse to cope with than false concern. With a small sigh L continued on,

"I wish I had taken a far greater interest in my heirs then," L replied, "but I was a teenager, flushed with my growing success and just how much I could do. I didn't want to face on a daily basis those who would replace me if I failed. If I had perhaps A would have realised it wasn't me…"

"I only realised what was going on under my own roof when it was too late. I was finally informed of B's strange behaviour and all the ways he had been bullying and controlling the younger children the night A died. It was at that moment I began to understand why A was scared of me, I knew time was of the essence so I went alone to A's room to talk to him. It was already much too late."

L paused once more, and Light frowned as he heard L's breathing hitch. He didn't like to hear L in so much anguish, it was truly worrying. Light forced himself to say nothing, it was not his turn to speak.

"When I got there A was lying dead on his bed. He had cut his wrists and the blood was everywhere, it was obvious he had sped the process up by walking, or at least had moved around the room. I was so shocked by what I saw I didn't see Beyond sat in a chair in a corner admiring his handiwork. The wounds on A may have been self inflicted but B drove him to it."

"When I hastened towards A, to check for even the remotest sign of life; it was hopeless I knew, but I wouldn't, couldn't, live with myself if I didn't… Well Beyond shifted and closed the door blocking my escape and trapping me in there with him. So it was there surrounded by A's blood, with A's blood on my hands that I first saw B impersonating me. Stood by the door his finger running round and around the lid of a jam jar as he looked at me. It wasn't just the room that had blood covering it, it covered Beyond too."

"There is nothing quite so terrible as to look at yourself covered in the blood of someone you knew dipping a bloody finger into a jar of strawberry jam. I was frozen to the spot as he stalked towards me, it was only when he was stood close enough to touch me did I realise what was off about his jam. Beyond had mixed in some of A's blood. He was eating jam with the blood mixed in. I have never seen anything so grotesque since, even the worst murder scene has never appalled me as much as that did then."

Light realised with sudden horror just why L did not like jam, no-one would like jam if they had seen that. Then L made it a whole lot worse.

"He laughed then, the only true laugh I had ever heard from him. He told me I was a failure, and that anyone could surpass me if such a deed could be committed in my house, under my very nose. It was then that he leaned forward and coated my bottom lip in the disgusting substance he had been eating. He forced me to eat it too."

L shuddered and held tightly onto Light. Light held him back tighter, his breathing hoarse. He was beginning to realise why Beyond terrified L so. L began to speak again, his voice becoming more mechanical.

"F-from the glint in his eyes it was obvious that he meant to replace me and do so by removing me. I couldn't move though, I was rooted to the spot. If Watari had not come chasing after me then I believe I would have been killed right there. I suspect Beyond was going to pretend that my corpse was him, that A and him had committed suicide together. Of course now I know that to be false, he wasn't going to kill me he just wanted to terrify me. Perhaps he thought someone such as myself with so little social contact would be driven insane by his actions, or whatever he had planned then. I was not driven insane, but he did scar me; to lose someone close to me from my adopted family hurt deeply and to know it was caused by another of that family, it shook me to my very core."

"Watari saved me. He burst into the room and Beyond was forced to jump out of the window. I was left standing in A's blood, staring down at the letter that was left, A's blood still on my hands and in my mouth. From then on he evaded capture until he decided when he finally reached L.A. that his own death would be the best way to surpass me, after all taking over was no longer an option. Now you know just why he terrifies me."

L finished speaking, and slowly held in Light's arms began to cry silent tears. Glancing up at Light when he felt his hair become damp to find Light was crying too.

…

Far away three ashen face figures sat staring at the screen.

"Shit," Mello whispered, as the other two leaned closer to him.

* * *


	46. Chapter 46

A/N; The poll for the dates that L and Light can go on is still open.

Thank you to all you marvellous reviewers I cannot reply to specifically. I always love to hear from you!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 46

The three heirs stared at the scene before them, seeing L so distressed just added to the horror; they all had known there was something wrong with B when they had associated with him as children, but they had never suspected this.

Mello's head jerked round as Matt gave a sudden whimper and clung to him. It was only then Mello remembered how Matt had arrived at Wammy's. His younger friend had been brought up for the first few years of life by his older sister, but she had committed suicide in the same way as A. Mello looked at Matt with uncharacteristic sympathy and mimicked the image of L and Light by pulling Matt into his lap.

Matt for once didn't try to move away from the contact and leant into Mello, this was the true reason Matt didn't want L's job; Matt knew he was too emotional, looking at murder cases and the evil of humanity on a day to day basis would kill him. Matt gave a small whimper as his thoughts dwelled on his sister, he missed her terribly; she may have died when he was very young but he still remembered the love he had felt for her and how she had cared for him.

Mello and Near softly comforted Matt, they did not know of the love of family members, they had both been brought here as small babies and had grown up only knowing Wammy's. To see Matt in such distress because of it hurt, particularly when they considered Matt to be _their_ family.

"No wonder L wants to distance us," Matt whispered suddenly, "we are his family, he doesn't want us to be hurt, he doesn't want to lose us."

Mello and Near considered this and came to a decision, they would do what L required of them and for once wouldn't interfere or snoop around. L deserved what ever support they could give and if that was staying away they would have to do that. Even if that meant they felt hurt by L wanting them to stay away.

…

Light held L till he fell into a fitful slumber and, even then he was loathe to move, but he knew he had to. Carefully he stripped L of his clothing and shifted him under the covers, before bringing in a covered slice of cake with a glass of water and placing them by the bed. His movements were mechanical as he thought over what L had told him, to have someone relatively close to you do such a thing when you only knew a handful of people would have been quite terrifying.

Light ran a hand softly through L's hair soothing him in his sleep, much to Light's relief L relaxed and some of the frown lines that etched his face vanished. Light wished he could do something to help L, but all that could be done was being done. The only way L would recover his composure was if Beyond was gone from the world. Light knew that he would now do whatever it took to do this, he would go to any length to remove Beyond from L's world; if this meant killing Beyond in a whole series of painful ways all the better.

Light went in search of Watari, he needed to talk this over with the only other person who would know of this. When he found Watari in the main kitchen at Wammy's it was clear that he didn't even need to tell the older man why he had come, his distress must be visible on his face.

"He told you didn't he?" Watari asked quietly as Light sank into a seat at the counter.

"Yes," Light whispered, his voice shaky, "I had no idea that it would be that… that… _disgusting_. I knew that it would be something quite vulgar and unsettling if it managed to affect L, who lives his life immersed in criminal cases that deal with the worst specimens of humanity; but this?"

Light glanced up then as a cup of tea appeared before him and a comforting hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I suspect he did not mention when this happened, or what happened afterwards," Watari said calmly, "I think you need to know."

Light took a hasty gulp of tea and then nodded, he had to know how well L had coped afterwards. If he did then he would know how best to help L now, would know how to deal with L. He wasn't about to act any differently, but it would help to know how far this affected L. Watari sat down next to Light as close as he could get so he would not have to speak as loudly.

"A was killed by Beyond just over five years ago..."

"Five years? That's when the trio said L left," Light interrupted.

"Yes, indeed. He left because he knew Beyond would still be after him, so he sought to distance himself from the people here; it was the only way he knew how to protect them. He cares a lot about the people close to him, it was one of the reasons he took cases that would pay well, not just the cases that interested him. Without L continuously funding this place through solving his cases, there would be no way to sustain it," Watari said slowly, "I suppose I should come clean and tell you that I am Wammy, this is my family estate that now serves a much better purpose."

"I already suspected you were," Light said smiling slightly.

"I would be worried for you if you hadn't; now stop interrupting me," Wammy smiled, "Until we came to Japan to track you L was always on the move, even after he had caught Beyond for the first time, but then L only caught Beyond six months before he came to Japan. He moved constantly because Beyond always dogged his heels or those he worked for. L began to shed all but his closest and most necessary contacts, he had to; Beyond was beginning to find them and had already killed five of them before L made them all go to ground. Believe me, when you get a call from L telling you to hide, you hide."

"L's work was hindered at every step, and as he lost his contacts he had to use outsiders and work much more closely with police. This made him, and me, far more vulnerable than we had been before. L does not like working close to the surface of public perception, I think that shows you just how much he saw you as a dangerous enemy that he went public almost immediately."

Light's eyes widened and he nodded slightly. The more he learnt about L the more momentous it seemed that L had made such a public broadcast, a broadcast which would immediately have echoed around the world.

"Of course that's just what L did, how he felt was much different. L doesn't talk much, and after everything that happened he barely talked for 2 months. I believe that's why he used the metallic voice synthesiser in his conversations, it was a form of protection without which I doubt he would have talked to outsiders again. Underneath all his intelligence he really is quite sensitive, something I am sure you have noticed."

"He had to face a lot of his inner demons when he faced me didn't he," Light murmured, "I had never realised L had to deal with that much."

"Yes he did," Wammy replied, "he had to face a lot to deal with you, I suppose that's why he feels safe with you. Despite everything, even with his suspicions of who you are being confirmed you still chose him. You chose to protect him and to stay with him above all things. I think you have done more to aid his full recovery than you know. He had never talked to me about what happened since that night."

"He seemed so composed, so sure of himself as if nothing could touch him when I first met him," Light said quietly.

"You of all people should know it is possible to put up a front and act as something you are not," Wammy replied, patting Light fondly on the shoulder as Light flinched slightly at his words. Wammy had not intend for those words to hurt Light.

"I am surprised he ever gave in to me," Light sighed, "with a back story such as this I am surprised he didn't lock me back in that cell when I first came on to him."

"To have the answer to that you will have to ask L," Wammy said kindly, "I must warn you though that I do not know just how deeply this affected L, I know that he feels personally responsible for A's death and for Beyond's escape. Though how he could have predicted that Beyond would do such a thing, we both assumed his burns would have left permanent scars. It seemed we were wrong."

"I hate him," Light said suddenly, "I have never felt like this before, I really truly hate him. I am beginning to understand about Beyond, death is almost too good for him."

"Don't let him taint you as well Light," Wammy said, his hand once more squeezing Light's shoulder, "L needs you to be you and not to revert to the person you were as Kira."

Light slumped so his head hit the counter top, startling Wammy, it wasn't exactly a motion he had come to expect from Light.

"I know," Light whispered, "Even now he still looks at me apprehensively, and even once in fear when I was feeling how I did when I was Kira. At least now I know why looking that way scared him so much, I was looking like Beyond."

"He loved you despite that," Wammy laughed, his laughter surprising Light, "I doubt anything you do now would drive you away."

Light smiled happily, that was true L did love him and had shown Light the person he had hidden inside him for goodness knows how many years. If L could love him despite Light being his suspect and his nemesis, surely they could get through this.

…

Light sauntered slowly back through the house to the apartments he shared with L. It was nice to see the house so quiet and empty. All too often the halls were full of charging kids, no matter how intelligent they were here they still had the same childhood as others would elsewhere.

After his talk with Wammy he felt much more collected than he had before. True he had not been told all that much more, but to know that L's guardian felt that L was getting better because Light was here. In a weird way Light also felt rather special, he had been the one to force L out of his shell and his role as Kira had forced L to confront his fears.

Actually Light had to admit he felt rather proud about that. He knew that was a distinctly bad thing, but he didn't care. He was allowed to feel that way about any effect he had on L, he was his Dominant after all. Light smirked as his slow dawdle turned into a confident stride, his mind moving away from Beyond to dwell on much happier things; such as what he could do to L next. There were so many possibilities.

Light had barely re-entered the apartment when he gave a cry of surprise as Rem and Ryuk materialised through the wall in front of him. Then he gave a small sigh of relief as he realised who it was.

"Where have you been?" Light asked.

"Almost sounds like ya been worrying," Ryuk laughed.

"We were searching for Beyond Birthday," Rem said calmly.

Light turned towards her his eyes filled with shock and not a small amount of hope.

"We were unsuccessful," Rem added, she almost felt saddened that she had caused the sudden depressed expression that had flickered across Light's face, "Ryuk did find something out though."

"He's in England," Ryuk said smiling, then he glowered at Light. Surely Light had enough decency to say thanks.

"I already know that, he all but phone L to inform him of his return," Light sighed, sinking down onto a sofa, "have you been able to find out even the slightest other detail?"

"Sure," Ryuk replied, "he doesn't seem to be in any rush to get here. He seems to have immersed himself in the criminal underworld of the country. He seems very chummy with them."

Light shot up from his seat, his eyes filling with hope.

"Are you telling me you know precisely where he is?"

"London," Ryuk answered, "he didn't seem keen on leaving."

"I see," L said suddenly, Light turned in shock to see L hunched in a dressing gown in the doorway, in sudden realisation it dawned on him his cry must have woken L. "It seems he doesn't intend to attack me directly. That is good news. Thank you Ryuk, Rem."

"Good news?" Light asked.

"Of course, it means in some ways he must be scared of me," L said smiling, "it's good to know we are more even than I thought."

* * *

A/N; For those of you who have questions as to where Beyond Birthday came from I point you in the direction of Death Note; Another Note. Or if you can't get hold of a copy of this most excellent book I will have a link to a summary on my profile soon.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N; The poll on dates is now closed! Thank you to everyone who voted, your opinions on this was very much appreciated :D

I hope you enjoy the update enough to review!

* * *

Chapter 47

Beyond knew he couldn't attack L head on as he had in the USA or Japan; this was L's home ground. This was where L had the largest number of contacts, the greatest defensive network and of course Wammy's house. That was one thing he had to respect L for, when he had to L could organise the most amazing operations, Beyond laughed then, he should know he had been on the receiving end of many of them.

He turned back to his current task in hand, he was delighted to see that his laugh had made the others present in the small room flinch. It was so good to be properly feared this time, Misa and Soichiro had been so infuriating! Beyond hated people defying him, and the fact that they had done so even as they drew their very last breath…. Some people just didn't know how to behave.

Beyond's smile broadened as he gave the disparate groups of criminals he had found, he hadn't gone for the best, or the ones known for certain deeds; no, he had picked the lesser known groups. They were good enough for the task he wanted. He needed the ones that didn't have criminal records, at least to start with. He didn't want L finding them too soon. In the end he knew L would find them, but that wasn't the point. He _wanted_ L to find them, but first L had to suffer.

Beyond's aim was to finally give L what he always wanted, all the cases he could ever wish for; and what was better many of them would be based on people L knew! L would be so happy. Beyond kept his composure until his cowed and fearful underlings had left the room, then he giggled. It was his first truly natural laugh in a long while, but then playing with A and then with L had always been so enjoyable.

Beyond wondered how many cases L dealt with on a daily basis, and how long it would be until he could double it. He wondered how long until L would crack under the strain. After all it wasn't as if the greatest detective could stop solving cases. If he did he wouldn't be the greatest after all.

Then another thought occurred to Beyond, how would the world react if they knew they only had to find and turn in one person and all the crime would stop? Such a thing might be difficult, but that never stopped him.

Beyond's slight giggle turned into outright manic laughter.

…

It was a week into Beyond's new plan against L, and L finally decided enough was enough.

"Wammy," L said quietly, as his ever present guardian delivered more cake, "I need to call a general meeting of all the people in the hierarchy for my position. Then I need to speak to the trio and Light alone afterwards."

"What are you planning?"

"Beyond is trying to break down my position as the world's greatest detective, the pattern of cases I have been receiving are far too local for it not to be him," L said calmly, "He is working under the assumption I am still the lone-player he knew before the Kira case. He is wrong. I am confident enough in my abilities and my support to be comfortable in delegating some of my activities."

"What?" Wammy whispered, this new L worried him. He had always seen L full of determination, but this L was even prepared to give away the puzzles he had so enjoyed as a child. Wammy wondered if it was Light or Beyond that had wrought such a change in him.

"I am about to use Wammy's House for what it was designed for," L murmured, his fingers flying over the paper before him as he formed it into a turtle, "they are all here learning to be detectives or people working in the criminal investigation field. Well it's time they gained some on the job training. Let's see just how good the teachers here really are."

L held the turtle up between finger and thumb as he inspected it closely. Wammy stared at him, before hurriedly backing out as L turned to stare at him with a 'why are you still here?' expression.

"I will see to it directly," Wammy said softly as he left. It seemed the more submissive L became for Light, the more he compensated for it in other areas.

…

The trio sat in the back of the large assembly hall observing the others as they chattered and shuffled about. They were worried. All those in the hall were the children and teenagers, even the odd teacher, who had specific interests and talents in the criminal field. If L was calling a general meeting then he must be worried.

"I want chocolate," Mello sighed standing, his movements dislodging the other two who had used his shoulders as supports. They said nothing as he made his way to the exit, which was the greatest evidence that they were worried for L.

Mello stalked along the corridor to his room, the few remaining students in the corridor hastily moved out of his way. From their actions he knew that his face must show his worry for L, he couldn't help the fact that he looked so austere when he was worried. He was in and out of the room in under ten seconds a chocolate bar held triumphantly in one hand and a bag of sweets in his pocket for the other two. He knew they didn't ask for anything, but they were both sugar gluttons as he was.

His suspicions were confirmed as he slipped into the assembly hall once more. He had seen L turning the corridor behind him. He was wearing a suit. If ever L was trying to make a good first impression this was it. Mello found he couldn't swallow his chocolate as he sat down with the other two.

"Mello what is it?" Matt asked as he saw the ashen expression on Mello's face.

"We are the only people to have seen L before yes?" Mello whispered.

"Yes," Near replied, "we were the first three 'student' type orphans brought here, the first not to be brought up in the replacement culture. Only X, Z, B and A had seen L out of those as well. I still don't know why he favours us, it can't just be because we are at the top of the leader board. Now why do you look worried?"

"He is in a suit."

Near and Matt stared at Mello.

"Please tell me you are joking," Matt whispered.

Mello shook his head as L strode into the room. He heard Matt and Near gulp at the sight of L striding into the room, his back ramrod straight and his feet shod in black polished shoes. It had the desired effect on the others, a hushed and expectant silence fell, but to the trio it felt as though an emotional chasm had opened up beneath them. To know L with all his quirks had been to them like a safety net, it had been reassuring to know that even someone as great as L was human in some ways. This polished L was frightening.

…

L had noticed the expression of the trio as he talked, he was grateful he had a meeting with them straight after. He had never thought seeing him in a suit would upset them so much, but then they were very perceptive.

The other students had responded as desired and were eager to help. Each student had been given at least one of his aliases, and were to work in teams if they couldn't cope with certain aspects of their cases. It was better, he had told them, to share a case to solve it than to work alone and leave the victims to suffer or the guilty to go unpunished.

Everyone except the trio had gone away enthused and excited with the tasks they had been given. The trio had simply sat and stared unemotionally at L until the hall had cleared.

"Come with me," L sighed, leading the trio through the still crowded hallways, up to the private upper storeys. He kept up his pretence until he entered his most private apartments where he finally slumped back to his usual stance and collapsed onto a sofa next to where Light was impatiently waiting.

"If you ever convince me to wear a suit again Light," L sighed, "I will kill you. I hate it."

L saw that the tension in the trio immediately faded and he smiled slightly. It was nice to know they were worried about him on a more personal level than he had ever suspected.

"You had to give a strong impression, meeting small groups of people normally you do that very well. To a large group you had to be a little more impressive than usual," Light replied calmly, pulling L's feet into his lap so he could remove the shoes.

"Stop trying to flatter me," L sighed, "you don't usually, so doing so now will merely put me on edge."

Light looked up at the trio and rolled his eyes at L's behaviour.

"So you are the reason we were worried about L," Mello said coldly, poking Light in the forehead.

Light stared up at Mello in shocked surprise.

"Mello," L said coldly, "leave him alone, his reasons were sound."

"So the moment we get involved you are on his side?" Mello said horrified.

"Yes," L replied swiftly, "I have to live with him."

Light sighed and threw L's socks at his face; L's laughter, somewhat muffled, emanated from underneath the socks. This juvenile display from L and Light reassured the trio even more, somehow neither of them seemed truly worried about what L had just done.

"I expect you want to know why I have asked to see you?" L said, pulling the socks off his face and leaned up to shove them down the back of Light's shirt. Light glared at L and pushed him back down onto the sofa. Then they both turned back to the trio who were staring at them open mouthed.

"What happened to being worried about Beyond?" Matt murmured, "I thought he was a problem."

"Only when he attacks directly," L replied calmly, "with his current plan it will be months until he realises something is up. He is using the criminal underworld to increase my case load, and to attack my circle of contacts no doubt. However if I delegate, as I have just done, my case load will decrease to the extent that even if he does manage to get them working effectively I will never be overloaded. Oh and Beyond is such a patient man it will take him quite a long time to realise he has failed to break me by this method."

The trio didn't miss the fond smile Light shot at L as he spoke about Beyond in such a casual way. They wondered if it had anything to do with talking through his memories of Beyond with Light.

"So why did you want to see us?" Near asked, crouching down on the floor as Mello and Matt fought over a seat.

"To reassure you," L said calmly, "I thought the moment you heard I was delegating out further you would worry I was losing the ability to handle my work. Oh, and you three are the only ones to gain my high profile aliases. The others have my more private eye type aliases, the ones with the intriguing long cases that pay little, but at times are very rewarding. They weren't my favourite ones, I wouldn't get rid of those. Needless to say I am not losing the ability to do my work, but my interests are not just crime solving anymore, out of nowhere I have developed a social life and I would rather like to keep it."

The trio nodded in understanding, it all made sense; even if it was so unlike L.

"Couldn't we have had warning before you called the meeting?" Matt sighed.

"There wasn't time," L sighed, "It took longer to prepare all the aliases for handover than I anticipated. It took a week to know Beyond was truly doing what we suspected."

"I see," Near said quietly.

…

It was after the trio had finally left for the evening that Light finally asked L a question that had been bugging him.

"Are you certain Beyond will stick to this plan?"

"Oh yes," L replied, "he has no idea the shinigami were observing him with those criminals at the time, so he doesn't know that I know who he is working with. He is patient, it must have taken him well over a year to work A to death that way and he has taken quite a long time over other plans in the past. This is my country, he won't attack me head on."

Light was reassured by the certainty in L's voice and so felt he could take their relationship in yet another direction without putting L in danger.

"What would you say to coming on a date with me."

"What?"

"You did tell me you wanted the lack of dates rectified," Light said smiling.

"I am not sure if I truly meant that," L murmured, "that would be highly dangerous."

"Not where I have planned," Light replied, he was not about to give up on this.

"Where do you have planned then?" L asked, he had to admit to do something as a couple outside these rooms would be a wonderful experience.

"The beach."

"The beach… In December."

"Yes," Light laughed, "no danger to you, or me, because the only people there will be us."

* * *

A/N; Now you know why the poll was closed!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N; Tadah! Here is the first date chapter.I am seriously surprised by the length, it just wouldn't stop.

Well I hope you enjoy, the beach was the most wanted date option after all.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter 48

L was nervous, this was the first time that he and Light would be doing something as a couple publically. True there was unlikely to be anyone at the beach, it was early December as Light had said, but L was still shocked at it all. He wondered why someone as beautiful and handsome as Light would have picked him, L couldn't work it out. To think that said beautiful and handsome boyfriend wanted to announce to the world 'hey this is my boyfriend' about him… It was no wonder L sometimes felt overwhelmed by at times.

L jumped as Light reached over and took his hand, he turned away from the car window to give Light a shaky smile.

"What's wrong L?" Light murmured, his thumb stroking the back of L's hand.

"Nothing," L replied, making to turn back to the window.

He was foiled by Light's hand suddenly shifting to grip his chin and turn his face back towards Light.

"I know when you are lying L," Light whispered, smiling fondly at his partner, "now what is wrong?"

"Why me Light?" L whispered, "there are so many other better looking people than me, so many other people who would have been better choices, more mainstream. People who would suit your tastes more than me? Why would you pick someone so scrawny and unsociable as me?"

Light's smile faded as he listened to L's words.

"Why you?" Light said, he sounded upset and shocked at L's words, "I should be asking you why you chose me! I fell in love with you L, _because_ you are the way you are, because you are so different, because you are so unique. Everyone else wears masks to please the world around them, you were yourself and you didn't seem to care what everyone thought. I love you L, because you are all the things you say I shouldn't like. To me you are perfect. So, it's my turn now. Why did you chose me; a person who hid behind an 'I am serving justice' front, while going on to kill thousands of people until I was tamed."

"Why would you pick me, someone who would appear to be a narcissistic bastard who only manipulated other people for their own ends and plans without caring about the consequences? A person who hid their true self so well, even the greatest detective in the world didn't know they were gay and had two, well three, boyfriends until I told them. Why would you choose such a person over the main calling in your life?" Then Light added in a quieter voice, "how can you trust that person to do all that he has with your fragile past and your knowledge of me and who I am?"

L stared at Light, he didn't know what to think; he had been thinking he wasn't worthy to be with Light and Light had been thinking the same thing about being with him. L's feet fell to the floor of the car and he leaned into Light, his arms going round Light as best as he could manage.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions," L said quietly, "it's because it's you."

"Any more insecurities you want to bring to light?" Light asked, smiling at the unintentional pun as he wrapped his arms around L's slight upper body frowning in annoyance at the seatbelt as he did so.

L laughed quietly and shook his head, then a part of Light's speech dawned on him.

"Tamed Light?" L murmured, "what did you mean by that?"

"I know what you planned," Light replied, and held L closer as he tensed slightly, Light sighed. "You were right L and I was wrong. Thank you for saving me from myself. It's taken me a while to see it all, but I was nothing more than a murderer."

"I had hoped you wouldn't notice," L said slowly, pulling away from Light, "I thought your pride would make you hate me if you realised I had found a way to stop you and still keep you."

"If I had noticed before we left Japan that would probably be true," Light replied, "but I have grown up a lot since then. I like your method better, your morbidity has rubbed off on me, but so has your love of redemption and rehabilitation."

L smiled at Light, he wondered at just how much Light loved him in order to give up an ideal which had taken over his very being.

"Plus this way I get to play with you," Light smirked, "world domination doesn't seem half as important when I have you to play with."

L's smile turned into a frown he had difficulty keeping in place as he listened to Light's warm laughter next to him. He didn't resist as Light pulled him close and kissed him softly.

"I do love you L," Light said quietly, his gaze burning imploringly into L's eyes, "My love for you is worth more to me than anything else."

L felt his throat constrict slightly and he buried his head against Light's chest again.

"I love you as well," L said suddenly, his hands tightening on Light's clothing.

Light smiled happily down at L, his hands either caressing L's hair and back; considering how long they had been together it was amazing they hadn't argued considering their inherent personalities. It seemed they really were suited for each other, they just needed convincing of this every now and again.

In the front of the car Wammy shook his head at the antics of his two charges it was obvious they had had an altercation of some sort, sometimes even the smartest of people could be the most stupid. He glanced at the shinigami in the passenger seat, Ryuk he thought his name was. The shinigami looked just as stunned by there behaviour as he did.

"Was Light as silly as this before he met L?" Watari murmured to it.

"Tch," Ryuk sighed, "Love's addled his brain. He used to be far more interesting. "

"Is that a problem?" Watari asked, grateful that the two in the back couldn't hear this conversation, this was a limousine after all.

"Woulda been," Ryuk grumbled, "First he bribes me wi apples, and know I've only gone and liked the guy."

Watari laughed softly.

"So that's why you came along," Watari said suddenly, the truth dawning on him, "you're looking out for them."

"Am not, might do something interestin' and I don't wanna miss it."

Watari laughed again.

"I still got a Death Note you know," Ryuk said glowering at the impertinent human.

"Not while I'm driving." Watari laughed.

"Ya not scared of me at all?" Ryuk asked, he sounded hurt, then he sighed, "I really am a pet."

Watari glanced at Ryuk in surprise.

"Why don't you try the term 'friend' instead Ryuk."

"Friend?"

…

Light had been right about the beach, it was completely empty when they arrived. The car park contained three other cars, but the owners of said vehicles were nowhere in sight. Light had picked his beach wisely, the surrounding area was all countryside and fields. There was a shop and café next to the beach, but they were both closed and waiting for the arrival of the summer.

As L took Light's proffered hand to exit the car he yelped slightly as the cold hit him and scooted back inside the car. He didn't argue once as he put on the clothes he was offered to keep warm. It was quite a sight to see L dressed in an ankle-long coat, scarf and gloves. He had drawn the line at the hat. He hadn't noticed Wammy hand it to Light and Light slip it into a pocket; he was to busy glowering at the walking socks and boots he was trying to apply to his feet. Light had not trouble with his, but then Light had no problems with shoes in general and wore them every day.

L smiled in happy shock as Light was suddenly kneeling before him helping him get the boots on. He was extremely grateful Light said nothing about his ineptitude with shoes as he stood up once both were on to his satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I've made you wear shoes," Light sighed.

"It is not as bad as the suit Light," L said smiling, his smile turned into a smirk as Light hit him slightly on the top of the head. He finally exited the car and grudgingly had to admire the cut of the coat Light had given him. It was a light grey trench coat with two long series of silver buttons adorning its front; it was finished off with the white scarf and gloves. Light was wearing the same, but his were all black.

"You didn't have to agree to the suit," Light said smiling, he offered L his arm, "now shall we?"

L shook his head slightly, but still accepted the offer. This sort of behaviour just wasn't typical of either of them, but then they had given up much for each other and perhaps that's why they felt safe acting out of character.

"With the temperature the way it is today I almost expected ice," Light said jokingly as they trudged down the steps to the beach.

"It rarely gets cold enough in England for that, in fact it has been quite some time since the sea has frozen in this area," L replied smiling.

"If I hadn't realised in the past few months that you do that purposefully to make me annoyed or to get me to fight back I would be very annoyed with you right now," Light said laughing.

"Perhaps I genuinely wanted to correct you Light," L said, but his sudden laughter foiled his plan.

"It's been so long since I have been on a beach," Light sighed, "I think I must have been about twelve, a family vacation or something."

"I have never been on a beach," L said calmly, his gaze staring avidly at the ocean before him.

"What?"

"Oh I have seen the sea and investigated such things, but it seemed such a lonely activity to come without someone to share the experience with. Even with Wammy it would have felt wrong," L replied, "perhaps I just didn't understand all the hype about going to the beach till now."

"So you have never built a sandcastle?"

"No."

"Never been paddling?"

"No," L replied smiling at the shock evident on Light's face, "I have never been on a beach, where would I have done these things? Filled my bath and paddled around in there perhaps? No, even I would not experiment in such a strange manner. Though I must admit the image of myself shipping in sand to investigate the principles of sandcastle building is an amusing one."

Light laughed so hard then that he nearly doubled up, and the hat that he had been wearing on his head fell off into the sand. L helpfully kept a tight grip on Light's arm preventing him from reaching the hat properly, Light looked at him askance before shaking off the sand and shoving it back on his head.

"I am quite surprised you never felt the desire to come to a beach," Light said quietly as they continued to walk down the beach away from the car park and from where Watari and Ryuk were stood chatting. Neither L nor Light wanted to contemplate what those two would find interesting to talk about.

(It really wasn't as bad as they feared; Ryuk liked apples and Watari was merely detailing all the ways apples could be cooked into puddings. Ryuk was becoming a fast convert and wanted to try as many as possible when they got back. So really nothing to worry about unless Ryuk developed a sweet tooth and stole L's cake. This was doubtful.)

"There were always other things to do," L replied, "There still is, there is a _lot_ to do; but you seem to be having a bad influence on me. Not that I find I mind."

L leaned closer to Light leaning his head on Light's arm.

They continued on in silence for a time, shifting to walk back in the direction of the car when they had gone most of the way along the beach, content to just be doing something other than work or travel, something purely as a couple that didn't involve the bedroom. It pleased them both to know that just to be in the others company made the activity enjoyable.

Light finally came to a decision, he doubted L would disapprove.

"Could you just wait here a minute?" Light asked, "I want to fetch something."

"Of course," L replied, and watched in fascinated bemusement as Light went racing off down the beach, talked animatedly with Watari for a second, took what must have been the key from him, raced to the car, dug out a bag and threw the key back to Watari, before running back to L. L had to admit that Light had definitely chosen the coats for their style factor, he wondered if Light had purposefully chosen them because of how they billowed. The probability was about 65 percent.

"H-Here," Light gasped, handing L the bag as he tried to catch his breath.

"You've lost your hat again," L murmured smiling, before looking in the bag. Then he wondered if Light was psychic, talked to Wammy more than L thought, or just extremely childish (well more than had been proven). The bag contained buckets and spades.

"Well?" Light asked, still out of breath.

L beamed at Light.

"If we are doing something technical I want sug-"

L was forced to stop as a lollipop suddenly entered his mouth. His stunned expression made Light laugh and L rolled his eyes at his partners suddenly infantile (not childish, worse than childish) behaviour, before investigating the beach for a good sight. He walked away from Light towards it, well above the high tide line.

L fished a spade out of the bag before dropping the bag into the sand. He used the spade to mark out a large square and nodded in approval.

"You want to build a castle that big?" Light asked staring at the square, it was at least a good one and a half metres on either side.

"Of course Light," L replied, holding the lollipop in a typically L pose as he responded, "You have to do this thing properly."

"What were you thinking?" Light asked, somehow he realised he was going to regret this for all the wrong reasons.

"I was thinking fourteenth century," L replied, he sounded completely serious.

"You're serious aren't you," Light said as he watched L begin to build, gloves sacrificed for the task.

"Yes Light, what did you think I was joking about?" L asked.

Light gave in and began to help, sighing as sand immediately covered his coat, but then such things are inevitable on a beach.

"Most people settle for a few towers and maybe a moat, never a particular style of castle or of this size," Light commented.

"That sounds boring," L said smiling, completely absorbed in his task, "and far too easy. Also you are always saying we are not 'most people' so don't use that as a get out clause."

Light shook his head in amusement and did as he was bidden, if L wanted to build a fourteenth century castle who was he to stop him? He should just be grateful he hadn't gone for the more complicated 16th and 17th century castles… or something Japanese. That would have taken more than a few hours Light thought.

Besides it was difficult to find the ability to be angry when L was using the spade in such a cute way, it appeared L's propensity for only using forefinger and thumb had extended even here.

…

(During the time it took for construction Wammy and Ryuk's conversation shifted to other topics, such as just how many different varieties of apple there were and just how many of them existed in Britain. Ryuk was beginning to feel like he was in apple heaven, particularly when Wammy promised to get some of the rarer types in specially for Ryuk.)

…

It took nearly four hours for the castle to be finished, interrupted by Wammy only once who insisted that they eat the picnic they had brought. He had praised the castle and gone back to his conversation with Ryuk. L was particularly proud of the picnic; both he and Light had made the sandwiches and all the other parts of it together. It wasn't that fancy, but it was successful, he was willing to eat savoury food if he got to do such things with Light… even if they weren't as nice as cake.

Light's was surprised by L's castle, it didn't fill the entire square, just most of it. L had even decided to give the castle other buildings besides a keep.

"This doesn't look like a traditional castle," Light commented, "I had expected something square or round sat in the middle of the wall."

"This is a traditional form of castle Light," L replied smiling mischievously.

"Oh," Light said, it was all he could think of. He examined the castle critically this time and suddenly sat down on the ground and shook his head, whether in consternation or amusement he couldn't say. "It's an L plan castle isn't it."

"What makes you say that Light?" L said noncommittally, fingers brushing carefully at a wall to give the slight impression of stones.

"I have never heard of an L Plan Castle, but judging by the shape of the keep and what I know of you it must exist."

L laughed quietly and nodded, his laughter grew loud as Light groaned and fell back onto the sand.

"You'll get sand in your hair," L said through his laughter, and only laughed harder as Light shot up again only to glare at L. It was Light's turn to laugh then as L's laughter over balanced him in his crouched position and it became his turn to get sand in his hair, unlike Light though he didn't care.

Light sat and watched L add the finishing touches to the castle. It seemed L was far more of perfectionist than Light at times. It just made Light happy to see L engaged in a task that wasn't crime solving.

"Would you like a flag for it as well?" Light asked as L finally sat back and surveyed his handiwork with a critical eye.

"Do you have one?" L asked.

"I never thought you would build something this impressive," Light said.

L looked thoughtful for a moment, then he smiled and dug in his pockets to pull out the lollipop sticks he had accumulated out of his pocket. With some ceremony he pushed one into the turrets and the L shaped keep. Then two into the bridge he had built to cross the dry moat.

Light had to admit the finished castle was a masterpiece.

"What would you like to do next?" Light asked.

L glanced at the sea and then at Light.

"Oh no, not in this weather," Light said hurriedly.

"I know," L said quietly, "but it would have been fun. We can always come back again."

"What, do you mean when there are people?" Light said in surprise.

"Yes," L said smiling, "I won't wear swimming trunks that say 'I am L' on them."

"I just thought you wouldn't want to risk it," Light said quietly.

"I never said that it would be soon," L replied, "now do you have any more sweets hidden in your copious pockets?"

"Always for you," Light said smiling, digging out a bag of jelly babies. He was becoming well versed in the wide range of sweets available in the UK. Much to his surprise L came over and sat in his lap to eat them.

"Would you like one?" L asked as he ate them. When Light shook his head L shrugged as if to say it was Light's loss and continued to eat.

Light smiled at L's sudden change in behaviour, then as L finally sat with his back against Light's chest, Light's smile turned into a smirk. Light let his hands wander lower on L's body until his hands slowly reached their destination.

L gave a small startled yelp as Light's hands suddenly began to work at the buttons of his coat and slipped inside.

"Light," L said hurriedly, "what are you doing?"

"Keeping my hands warm," Light replied.

L knew from the sound of Light's voice that he definitely had ulterior motives, but perhaps he had been overly suspicious as the hands did nothing further and Light merely rested his head on L's shoulder. L raised his eyebrows and in surprise.

"I've really enjoyed today," Light said softly.

"I have too," L said relaxing further in Light's arms. He realised why Light wasn't taking things further, sometimes the best thing was to just be in the arms of the one you loved; he almost sighed at how that sounded. It was just so corny. Then Light did something even more corny in L's opinion.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

For a moment silence descended. L did feel touched by the sentiments Light had expressed, but still…

L laughed slightly and he felt Light tense.

"I'm sorry," L said quietly, "but poetry?"

"I liked it," Light said defensively, "I haven't read that much English poetry before now."

"I know, and it's nice that you feel that way," L replied, "but it's rather unexpected, particularly from you. Perhaps if you had written it for me…"

Light sighed heavily.

"I was just trying to be romantic," Light whispered, "I know I'm not very good at it."

Light's words immediately made L feel guilty, he had laughed at Light just because he had done something corny.

"Light I'm sorry," L mumbled, his thumb going defensively going to his mouth.

"Don't be," Light said suddenly, "I'll just have to try harder than regurgitating someone else's poetry. For now this will have to do."

L gasped as Light suddenly pulled his thumb away and tilted his chin up. This kiss when it came was slow and gentle. Unlike their other passionate kisses, Light almost let L lead the kiss, waiting for L to open his mouth and deepen the kiss. When L eventually did that, Light's tongue slowly caressed his and brought his back into his own mouth; competing only slightly with L for dominance, gradually letting L takeover the kiss.

L was speechless when Light pulled away, his body shaking from the kiss. He had built up defences against Light's most passionate of attacks, but such a slow and romantic kiss broke through his defences entirely.

"Yeah, that would about do it," L whispered, his voice shaking.

Light smiled softly down at him and held him close once more as they continued to stare out to sea. They would have to leave soon, the sun was already setting, it was winter after all; but for now they were content to sit there enjoying each others company and the temporary absence of responsibility.

* * *

A/N; Rest assured Lemon ahoy.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N; This is the second part of the first date. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 49

L and Light were finally dislodged from watching the shore by Wammy. In truth they were grateful for they were both beginning to feel the cold through their copious layers of clothing. L also wanted to be somewhere more private with Light, even though they had seen no-one L still wanted to have the assurance of being alone; the habits of a lifetime were not easily forgotten. It seemed Light's ulterior motive had been to make L want him without having to do anything at all; true L didn't think this was difficult, but all he wanted now was for Light's hands to continue their journey inside his clothing and do all the wicked things L had come to love. L wondered how he had ever gone through life without such things.

Wammy was impressed by the castle, so much so that he risked L's wrath by pulling a camera out of his pocket. To his surprise L merely smiled and leaned into Light; he was proud of his creation… well his and Light's, Light had helped him after all.

"I was wondering whether you had brought a camera or not. It will be nice to have a picture of our creation," L said quietly, his gaze flicking out to the horizon and the deepening sunset; despite wanting to be alone with Light he was loathe to leave the beach as even in winter it was beautiful. Such a thing would have been unthinkable in the past, Light truly was having such a detrimental affect on his work ethic.

L was brought out of his thoughts as Light suddenly pulled him round so the sea and the sunset were behind them and, L yelped, the camera was in front of them.

"No," L said firmly attempting to hide behind Light, "no images of me."

"What if we promise these images never even go near a networked computer, or outside our apartment?" Light said quietly, pinpointing L's anxiety precisely, "they will always be private."

L looked up at Light, this was the first time he had ever seen Light look at him imploringly. Did Light really want to have a photo of them together so much? L remembered Light's promise of protection against everything and everyone, and L smiled the rules had changed hadn't they. He didn't need to be so protective and secretive anymore, he wasn't alone.

"I've never been able to say no to you," L said quietly, one hand reaching up to caress Light's face as Light looked down at him happily. L's head jerked to face Wammy at the sound of a synthetic camera shutter. Light laughed holding L close as the older man stared at his erstwhile guardian in shock, to take a picture of such an intimate moment. Wammy smiled unrepentantly at L and gave a far from obedient bow.

L sighed and gave into his two keepers. They wanted photos; then there was no way he was going to win against them. L decided the only photo he would want to keep himself was the one taken as Light held him from behind his head on L's shoulder as he laughed slightly. He had even managed to have L smile genuinely at the camera.

Finally they progressed back along the beach, hands entwined as L grumbled about all the photos that had been taken; in truth it had only taken five minutes and at most twenty photos existed, but that was too many by L's standards. Light was unaffected by L's words, it was difficult to feel L truly meant what he said when his hand clutched his so tightly.

L and Light were curious as to why Ryuk was waiting so patiently in the car, when Wammy explained about their previous conversations about apples they understood; even if they did have to hold back their laughter. There was no way they were going to offend Ryuk, not because they were scared, but they now respected the shinigami and appreciated his help.

Still smiling they shrugged off their cold weather gear and retreated to the warmth of the car. L wondered just how he could fulfil his mounting desire; the time he had been spending away from Light recently had made such a glorious day as this one even more effective on him.

…

Light looked at L quizzically as he leaned forward and pressed a button. Understanding quickly dawned as the privacy screen came up, blocking Wammy and Ryuk from sight; Light forced himself not to laugh. He expected L to continue on this vein and kiss him, but there was nothing. Then much to his surprise there was the sound of a seatbelt being undone and L was shoving off the boots that adorned his feet, before he sank to his knees in front of Light and kissed the hand that rested on one knee.

L smiled as the hand twitched and he kissed it once more, before it shifted and gripped the back of his head, forcing him, albeit gently, to look up at Light. Light was always gentle with him unless L didn't want him to be.

"L," Light whispered, his voice barely audible over the engine, "we are in a car, and currently you are breaking British law by not wearing your seatbelt."

L only smiled at Light and licked his lips slowly; he could tell by the sudden flush that adorned Light's cheeks that he had affected Light by this action. He repeated the action and smirked in triumph as Light suddenly forced him upwards and kissed him. Unlike the slow romantic kisses they had shared throughout the day on the beach, kisses which had merely reinforced their feelings for each other, this kiss was almost desperate and full of passion. L groaned into the kiss as Light gave him no control whatsoever, both of Light's hands holding him in place as his tongue plundered L's mouth and his teeth nipped at L's lips. L attempted to lean into Light and was left wanting as Light leaned forward, forcing L fully onto his knees; crumpled completely in front of Light.

L was breathless as Light finally released him, and he was grateful Light kept hold of his head otherwise he would have fallen over; he refused to show Light just how much a 'simple' kiss had effected him. L gave a small gasp as one hand began a leisurely descent down his body; he knew what its final destination would be; the other hand forcing him to keep looking at Light. The slow journey the hand took, caressing and stroking his body only made his growing arousal worse. He forced himself not to moan, and kept his gaze fixed with Light's; his challenge wasn't made easier by the lustful smirk on Light's face. The gaze which had once worried him and had made him think of Kira, now he knew that all that remained was Light and that this gaze was something which only boded well for him… mostly, well eventually; hopefully.

He did give a small strangled moan then as Light's hand finally finished its journey and a finger ran along the prominent bulge in L's jeans.

"If I was feeling particularly domineering today," Light murmured, leaning close to L and smirking, "I would force you to wait for the entire journey…"

He trailed off as L laughed. It was obvious Light hadn't expected that.

"You know that would suit neither of us," L said still laughing, his laughter stopped abruptly as Light palmed him through the trousers. He was forced to bring his hands up to grip Light's knees as the car turned a sudden corner, and he swayed forward pressing further into Light's hand. He smiled as he nearly came face to face with the reason why stopping now would suit neither of them; it seemed Light was just as aroused as he was.

L let himself fall the rest of the way forward and nuzzled Light through his trousers. It was Light's turn to moan then, the sound strangled as he fought to keep quiet. Wammy and Ryuk were close after all.

Light's current options of what to do next, shrank considerably as L kissed him through the fabric that bound him and the unmistakable feeling of L licking him through his trousers assaulted his senses. The only options left now where whether to let L continue on this way, or to take this much further. Light knew which one he preferred; Light knew L was terribly skilled with his mouth, but the pleasure of that was nothing to the pleasure of burying himself repeatedly inside the Great Detective while listening to L's moans and gasps of pleasure. Some things were indeed better when shared.

L jumped when his head was suddenly wrenched back and he stared up at Light in shock, before smiling as Light pulled him gently upwards onto his lap. L moaned as Light pressed him down and their erections ground together.

"You do realise that we will be heard if you keep making such noises," Light murmured in L's ear, while sliding a hand up underneath L's shirt and tweaking a nipple gently. He knew L loved that, and he was rewarded for his actions by L's mouth opening in a silent gasp or cry Light didn't know.

"You think I don't know?" L replied his voice shaking, he knew he had to retaliate somehow; today he didn't want to be submissive. Today Light was his partner not his master. As Light's fingers tightened on his nipple, twisting slightly in a way that always made L's cock twitch; L fell forward and kissed Light's neck. He bit slightly as he heard Light gasp in surprise, before worrying at Light's neck while he thrust down with his hips. L smiled against Light's now reddened and flushed neck as Light moaned slightly, his hands shifting to grip L's back and dipping down into L's jeans. He nipped at Light's neck once more and pressed down onto Light; he was rewarded with a husky moan from Light.

"You do realise that we will be heard if you keep making such noises," L repeated back to Light laughing slightly in his success.

His laughter was short lived as Light suddenly pushed him to the floor of the car and stared down at him a hand going to his neck. He seemed rather surprised at L's actions. L wondered if he had pushed things too far by marking Light in such a noticeable place, then he gulped. Light was smirking down at him as he undid his seatbelt. He shuddered in anticipation as Light almost slunk on top of him, a situation made only worse as the car braked and Light's face fell close to his.

"You marked me," Light said quietly as he ran a finger down L's nose.

"You let me," L said, sounding far calmer than he was, his erection was straining to be touched and having Light so close to him was always a turn on, "you seemed to enjoy it at the time."

Light chuckled then and his eyes glinted darkly at L's unrepentant tone. He gripped L's loose jeans and in one smooth tug pulled them down.

L yelped as his erection was bared, then made a half hearted attempted to move somewhere away from Light. He stilled as Light stared coldly at him, he had all but asked for this Dominant behaviour hadn't he. Then Light suddenly smiled a genuine and warm smile and much to L's surprise began to laugh.

"Sorry," Light murmured, "but I just can't keep this up today. I know you keep purposefully provoking me to do so, but I refuse, particularly in the back of this car."

"Good, I actually just want you Light, " L said smiling, gasping slightly as Light leaned over him his hand tightening around L's erection, his thumb running along the vein.

"You couldn't have waited till we were in a more comfortable place?" Light sighed, his fingers caressing and teasing L's erection; moving along the entire length with featherlike touches, "I was all prepared to wait until you knelt before me like that."

L gasped and tried to buck up into Light's hand, he forced back a whimper as Light's hand retreated every time.

"I wasn't prepared to wait," L replied, "and-" L's breath hitched and his hands twitched as he wrapped his arms around Light. "stop teasing me."

Light laughed softly and shook his head at the sheer volume L's final words had. That just would not do, if he was this loud now, just what would he be like once Light finally began.

"You are far too loud L," Light sighed, he knelt above L and slowly shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his tie, "It's a shame really, I rather liked this tie."

"Wha-" L began, his voice ending in a muffled yelp as the tie, now rolled up, entered his mouth. L glared at Light, a hand moving to remove the offending material that was wedged in his mouth. The hand never reached its target as two fingers descended between his legs and pressed into him. L shuddered and couldn't hold back a moan as the dry fingers forced their way inside him. It hurt yes, but as they angled up into his prostate he found he didn't care; the pain just added to the pleasure.

Light smiled as the tie successfully muffled L's moan. He could do what he wished to L and not worry about his moans; it always surprised him just how vocal L was in bed, or out of bed for that matter. For such a quiet person he certainly compensated for it whenever he and Light were alone.

Light withdrew his fingers from inside L and pressed them against L's perineum, making him squirm once more. L's arms fell from Light's back as he sought to grip onto a more stable structure, his eyes closing in pleasure. He could no longer keep eye contact with Light, it was too much to stare into such a piercing gaze. Then his eyes flew open again at Light's next action; Light picked his hips up, leaving L at a precarious angle, hands gripping the seats on either side uselessly. His legs fell apart before Light, and even though Light had already seen all of him intimately L blushed; he knew what Light was going to do next.

He was right.

L fought to stay quiet even with the gag as Light's tongue assaulted the base of his cock, before shifting to suck each of L's balls into his mouth in turn. The feeling of Light's mouth wrapped around each one and rolling it in his mouth while he massaged it with his tongue was absolutely divine. He found with Light though that everything that he did to his body was divine.

L whimpered as Light's grip shifted, hands moving to grip his ass cheeks and spread them apart. The new angle forced L into an almost impossible position as all his wait was forced onto his shoulders. All L could see now was his body spread before Light, and Light looking down at him as if he was some delicious meal.

Light kept his gaze fixed with L's as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue out to taste L. He had only done this once before but he remembered just how well L had reacted to it the first time he had done this. He had remembered well, if L had not been gagged he was sure that L's sudden moan would have been all too audible. Light smirked and repeated the action, before plunging his tongue into L.

L writhed in ecstasy as Light's tongue repeatedly entered him; pausing only to be rewetted in Light's mouth before once more running along L's twitching ring of muscle and dipping into the dark heat beyond. He moaned through the gag, his own tongue pressing up against the soft fabric that filled his mouth as it too became sodden with his saliva as Light wetted his ass with his. L could feel his cock leaking precum already as his arousal built, Light's actions were affecting him that much. To know someone who usually cared so deeply about hygiene and cleanliness was willing to do something like this was driving L towards the edge already.

He nearly screamed as Light released him and lowered his body back to the floor of the car; looking up at Light imploringly. He had been teetering on the brink. He closed his eyes in desperation as he tried to catch his breath, his hands twitching uselessly. He bit his lip as he smiled expectantly the sound of Light's zipper loud in his ears.

He felt Light lean over him and the head of Light's erection pressed against him.

"Open your eyes," Light whispered hoarsely into L's ear, "or at least give me some sign you are ready."

L opened his eyes and looked up at Light imploringly, as he nodded his head as best he could; giving Light as many signs of approval that he could.

'_Why did Light always have to ask?' _L thought hazily.

Then all thought ceased as Light thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt. He shuddered from the pain of Light's entry and as always the pleasure of being joined with Light; he realised he could feel Light shuddering above him as he attempted not to move.

"Oh L," Light gasped in L's ear, and he rolled his hips slightly unable to stay still inside L as he waited for him to get used to his forceful intrusion. He knew L didn't mind the pain, and in fact seemed to love the pain at times there was no way he was going to have L exit the car limping when he wasn't before hand.

With a shaking hand Light carefully pulled the tie from L's mouth, and locked his mouth with L's as he began to thrust into L. Almost instantly L matched his movements, his tongue fighting with Light's for dominance as he tried not to moan, his hands fisting in Light's hair. When Light finally let him breathe once more, L was too out of breath and flooded with emotion to be able to moan.

Light moved rhythmically, his motions slow as he tried to keep his balance with the motions of the car, attempting to not let the jolts over balance him. He was not entirely successful and when he unintentionally was pushed deep within L, his balls pressed against L, he had to hurriedly cover L's mouth with a shaking hand as L unintentionally cried out.

"Sorry," Light gasped, his control barely stopping him from continuing on with the same force; to be buried so deep in L was sheer heaven. He released his hold on L's mouth.

"Don't apologise," L replied and Light realised his eyes were glazed with pleasure, "just do that again."

"How exactly can you keep quiet if I do?" Light asked, his voice shaking as thrust shallowly into L, there was no way he would stop moving now, he was too close now. He was given his answer as L reached up and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Light thrust deep into L, his body close to L's and pressing against his erection providing much needed friction; Light's shirt became damp with L's precum and the sweat of both of them.

Neither could last for much longer, the pleasure and the danger of the situation adding to the heat of the moment. As they came, L's release forcing Light to come as his muscles clenched around Light, they finally broke the kiss and their ears were filled with the pleasure filled gasps of the other. Light lay on top of L unwilling to give up the feeling of languid ecstasy, he had to though. Who could say when Wammy would need to speak with L, or arrive at their destination; Light had definitely lost track of time.

Light shakily pulled away from L, running a hand through his now disordered hair before pulling up his trousers. He picked up his sodden and crumpled tie and stared at it forlornly; then he noticed the state of his shirt. He could only be grateful his jacket was untouched.

L laughed quietly as he watched Light inspect the state of his clothing. L shuffled his own jeans back up and instantly looked as normal; it was one of the perks of dressing so simply. L smiled languidly up at Light as he once more sat regally on a seat. Light rolled his eyes and held out a hand to L.

"Satisfied?" Light asked, pulling L up into his arms.

* * *

Well are you?

A/N; Well, there is the lemon. I attempted something more vanilla than usual with this, but I find it really hard in this story.

If you want a non-vanilla lemon next just tell me. It kinda worries me that I do the non-vanilla lemons better than the mainstream ones...


	50. Chapter 50

A/N; So here we are, chapter 50. Well, wow. I am so shocked at how big this story is getting and my ability to sustain both it and your interest. I only hope that I can continue to do so.

This is the longest chapter yet! With the best of both worlds too, a lemon and lots of plot! I felt like I had to do something special for you all. This was it…. All 7,400 words of it *head hits desk*

Longest thing I have ever written... ever.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 50

Wammy's eye twitched as he drove back towards the orphanage. Despite what his two charges may have believed he had never seen or heard them in a compromising position, he had been very good at spotting when such things had been about to occur and turning the cameras at the headquarters _off_. There may not have been much to hear but it had been enough for both him, he glanced at Ryuk, and for the shinigami to know precisely what they were up to. It had been fairly obvious anyway when the privacy screen went up, he sighed.

Wammy realised he had to at least laugh at one aspect, he had never realised a shinigami could look horrified; he did now. It was amusing for him to ponder all the horrified thoughts that were passing through the shinigami's mind. Much to his surprise though Ryuk suddenly laughed, before saying loudly,

"And they used to want to kill each other too!"

Wammy couldn't stop himself from chuckling at this, he knew with growing certainty the two in the back realised they had been overheard. They couldn't have not heard Ryuk speaking.

"Perhaps they have just changed their method," Wammy said in reply, which set Ryuk off laughing once more.

L and Light's predicament was not helped when Wammy opened the door for them and noticed the state of Light's shirt and then the hicky on his neck. It was impossible to stop his smile. Then as Light, hastily followed by L, stalked off towards the building with as regal an air that he could manage, Wammy found he was laughing.

…

"Light," L said loudly calling after the glowering man, he couldn't understand why Light was so angry, "Light stop taking this personally."

Light said nothing, just kept on marching his footsteps echoing in the courtyard. He came to an abrupt stop when he realised how his silence would affect L.

"Sorry," Light murmured, turning to pull L close, the sound of the fountain finally registering on his consciousness, "sometimes my pride, well…"

"You really are an idiot," L sighed.

"I just like to know certain things are private," Light said quietly, "considering my past can you blame me?"

"No... Just don't block me out like that," L replied, poking Light in the chest; he didn't sound angry though, "honestly walking off like that; how melodramatic can you get."

"But I like melodramatic," Light laughed.

"Oh honestly," L sighed, grabbing Light's hand and pulling him towards the building.

Light was dragged through the building by L who gripped Light's hand as though it were held in a vice. This of course gained them the attention of everyone they passed. Light could hear the comments this caused in the kids, after all they were seeing the great L dragging their maths teacher along the corridor by the hand.

"There was that melodramatic enough for you?" L laughed once they were in the safety of their rooms. He looked slightly flushed by what he had just done, but then for him that had been a very public act.

"What have I created?" Light said, attempting to look horrified as he sank into an armchair; he was stunned by the almost raucous laughter this caused from L. He had never expected L could laugh so loudly. Light's eyes widened as he was suddenly subjected to L's critical gaze.

"Has Light truly forgotten the state of his clothing?" L said quietly, "I hope he isn't becoming ill."

Light threw a cushion at L's head; causing L to laugh even harder.

Inwardly Light smiled at L's behaviour; if this is what time away from his once precious work did he would have to do this more often. It was good to see L finally relaxing properly. He sighed and did go to change his suit.

…

L watched Light leave to change his suit and his gaze dropped to the spare room door. He frowned slightly, his thumb rising to his mouth as he thought through what he was about to do.

There was only so long someone as inquisitive as L could live in an apartment with a room like this until he _had_ to explore. He couldn't stand not knowing. Today, after such a pleasurable date, L didn't _want_ to return to his work. What he wanted to do was explore, it had been infuriating having a place in his own house, well his own apartment whose contents he didn't know.

L headed towards the door almost on automatic, pausing as he stood in the doorway; this room was quickly becoming quite a nerve-wracking space for L. Light wasn't here though at the moment, something which made L wonder why he had come here. Generally he tried to avoid it' he could already feel his heart pounding now and his breathing becoming erratic. Light had just done too many pleasurable things to him in here for him not to feel out of it, even now.

Hesitatingly he took a step into the room, glancing back to ensure Light wasn't around. It was curiosity that's what it was he decided. Now he was in the room L felt more secure, Light wasn't here after all. He walked forward, pausing to stare up at the chains. To see them in the light of day made them seem all the more improbable; that someone usually so uptight and prideful, so aware of appearances would actually like stuff like this. L smiled, it was a surprise yes, but a pleasant surprise; eventually at least. He reached up with one hand, his sleeve falling to reveal the cuff on his wrist as he ran a finger along the cold metal above him.

He pulled his hand back hurriedly as the chain shifted and clinked loudly above his head; Light may not have seen him enter but that didn't mean he wasn't far away. L knew he had picked a potentially stupid time to explore and he wondered if he did entirely _not _want to get caught. He bit his lip at the mental admission; it was true a part of him wanted to make some form of noise that would get Light's attention. He did want to get caught in here in some way. He almost felt like he was trespassing, being in here without Light.

He shook his head slightly and turned towards the seemingly innocuous chest of drawers and the desk; this was his mansion and most certainly his suite; he could go anywhere he wished.

L gulped. There were so many drawers and he shuddered to think that Light might have filled them all, and what with. With a sudden bout of courage he approached the chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer.

He was immediately disappointed.

The drawer contained sheets, set after set of clean sheets with absolutely nothing less innocent hidden in between. L almost felt disappointed, almost because he refused to admit just how much he enjoyed such things; even if his wrist adornment was a screaming sign of guilt, the bell tinkling as he searched through the drawer.

The next drawer down was the same, it was all horribly mundane. He didn't know what he had expected to find, but sheets hadn't been it. He knew that the desk drawers were more likely to contain the items he was curious about, that's where he had seen Light remove things from before, but L was sure he had seen Light's eyes glance in this direction. Something must be in here; there must be something less than innocent here.

He found it in the bottom drawer. He flinched as he opened the drawer and the items inside clinked together metallically. He had found where the restraints were kept. Carefully, very carefully L pulled the drawer completely open and looked inside. His eyes went wide as he saw the bars, those he knew about. L knew about most forms of restraint, he had to use them in his profession at times. He had just never thought Light would have them for use on _him_. He really would have no control if Light used them. He would be completely helpless… he swallowed hurriedly and his face flushed. Only for Light he knew, but he still was shocked at his reaction.

He forced the drawer closed; wincing as the contents clattered once more and stood up, running a hand through his hair. Then his gaze drifted to the desk, he smiled; dratted curiosity. He laughed quietly, why stop now he decided. He sauntered over to the desk. Light had bought all of this, why _should_ L feel guilty for looking at it?

Light looked up curiously as he changed his hands pausing as they buttoned up his fresh shirt. Light frowned, he had been sure he had heard a noise of some sort. He sat there listening intently, then he smirked as he heard the sound again. The noise had come from _that_ room, L it appeared had decided to explore.

Light stood up and as quietly as possible strode in the direction of the room; he eased the door slightly open and smiled. L was exploring it seemed. Light forced himself not to laugh as L began to slowly look through the drawers of the desk. He noted L's reactions to each object in turn, it was good to see that despite his shock mostly L just looked intrigued.

Not that much of it was your traditional items. Light considered that too many of the items usually used in such situations were far too garish and vulgar. There were far more pleasing ways of exciting your partner. That's one of the reasons Light only bought the best, and aside from a couple items, all were well almost, pieces of beauty. Just because their love life was unusual didn't mean it had to be shoddy.

His smile grew fonder as L found the drawer filled entirely with ribbons, pieces of fabric, and anything that would just feel _good_. L had plunged his hand into the drawer, it was almost impossible not to do so Light had to admit it was one of life's little pleasures; plus L had responded so well to the feather Light had been curious as to how he would respond to other things.

For a moment L seemed to lose himself running a piece of blue silk ribbon through his fingers, a small smile on his face, before he seemed to become aware once more of where he was. The silk was dropped back into the drawer and the drawer hastily shut. Light forced back a laugh, it seemed L was worried about being caught and yet he continued to explore.

Light wasn't surprised in the least when L opened the drawer containing certain, rather explicit items, and shut it again hurriedly. He knew L just wasn't comfortable with them, he enjoyed them, but he never really was able to get over the embarrassment of having them around. Light's eyes widened as the drawer was opened once more, perhaps L wasn't as embarrassed as he thought he was.

L's cheeks flushed as he looked through the drawer, using only the tip of one finger to move things for better exploration. This was the one drawer where Light had to compromise, there was no disguising what these items were for, and there purpose was almost brutally plain. Yet still L seemed okay to continue explore through them.

Light realised that it would have been quite a bad thing if L couldn't look at them. Light wanted L to be somewhat comfortable with them at least. Light took a deep breath, watching L explore like this, watching L explore all the things Light could use on him… Light could felt his trousers were becoming too tight. Enough was enough he decided, he reached up and pushed the door open with a finger.

L was inspecting the anal beads, Light indeed had bought two different sizes. He gulped as he remembered his reaction to them and Light's offer to use the larger size. His hands shook and he forced the drawer closed as the door slowly swung open.

"So this is where you vanished to," Light said quietly, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I didn't vanish anywhere Light, I thought you would want to have a shower you are always one for hygiene," L said, acting calmer than he was as Light approached him. He refused to back away that would give Light far too much pleasure and L was far from that submissive. He wondered just why he felt like a rabbit in the headlights, he felt like a burglar in his own house!

"Why are you in here L?" Light asked, ignoring L's question as his gaze bored into L one hand rising to gently caress L's cheek.

"Does it matter?" L asked, "It is my mansion, my apartment and therefore my room…"

L trailed off as Light's eyebrows rose.

"Oh it matters L," Light said chuckling, "These are my things and, more importantly, _you_ keep stating how important your work is, so I assumed you would have gone back to yours; we did take most of the day off after all. So why would you, the great detective L be away from his work for any longer than he needed to? Why would you choose _now_ to explore?"

"Curiosity," L said, finally deciding to answer at least some of Light's questions, "I _had_ felt too relaxed to go back to work."

"Did you find anything that interested you?" Light asked, smiling at L's words.

L froze; he had a sudden realisation of what Light was going to ask him to do. He knew the glint in Light's eye for what it was; he had seen it before countless times. His mind flew back to the time Light had made him choose what to use before, it was going to happen again he was sure of it.

Light smiled at L's reaction, it was always such a surprise when he managed to derail L's thoughts like this. He had never thought it possible when they were rivals and now it was happening all the time.

"It's not like you to be unable to answer a question," Light murmured, his hand moved from L's cheek to hold his neck gently. "Did you find anything that interested you?"

"How can you expect me to answer that?" L replied shakily, the gentle feel of Lights fingers caressing the back of his neck mixed with the possessiveness of Light's stare was almost too much to take. He knew he had no way out of this, but how could he possibly tell Light what interested him?

Suddenly Light laughed quietly and leant close to L, kissing him just as gently as his touch on L's neck. To L it almost seemed reverential, as if Light knew he could make L do everything, but yet still almost worshipped him. L gave in and leaned into the kiss.

Light inwardly smirked as L responded, he knew he would have L doing what he wanted soon; but then he always did.

"If you can't tell me," Light whispered, keeping his tone gentle, "you could always take them out, while I leave the room. I would love to know L, else I feel that I am just forcing things on you."

"I am not getting out of this am I," L stated with a small sigh. He wondered if all this embarrassment and nerves would be worth it; with Light it would probably would he realised.

"Do you ever? I'll give you ten minutes at most." Light said laughing, letting go of L and striding from the room. This wasn't how he had planned to spend his evening, but he couldn't think of any other more pleasurable way now that it was available to him.

L stared open mouthed at Light as the door closed. Yet again he had put his foot in it; he was doing it so often it _had_ to be voluntary. Light had to know this, no wonder Light kept laughing at him. L turned his gaze back to the desk. What _did_ he want to experience?

Light's timing was impeccable. L had barely had time to move into his customary crouched position on the bed when Light re-entered the room. He buried his head against his knees as Light perused the items he had picked out. He couldn't believe he had done so, or that he was already naked; he felt a blush colouring his cheeks once more.

Light smiled fondly at L, shaking his head slightly at just how quickly L was acquiescing to this. He supposed it was because L knew things would be worse for him if he kept on pretending he didn't want it. Light surveyed the items before him, it didn't surprise him to see a couple he had seen before, but then L had enjoyed them the last time. What did surprise him was the addition of something that they hadn't used in the past, but then he knew L would have thought of it as a defeat if he hadn't picked something new, but a _ball gag?_

"Say something," L said, his voice muffled.

Light smiled and instead of replying to L picked up all the items before heading over and sitting down next to L.

"You sure you want to use these?" Light asked, reaching up to run his fingers through L's hair. "I mean I just did this to you in the car."

To his surprise all L's confidence returned in a rush and his head shot up to look at Light his gaze dark. Light wondered just what he had said wrong.

"It's those questions which make me want to use this," L said, hand reaching for the ball gag, "Light I trust you, there is no way I am _ever_ going to be hurt by you, you have demonstrated that time and time again. So just do what you will and stop being so _nice_ to me. If you had used this to me in the car, why did you _still_ ask me if I was ready?"

All the concern faded away in Light's eyes as L spoke, and the predatory gaze returned.

L gasped as he was pushed backwards onto the bed, the ball gag appearing in his vision. He heard Light chuckle as he obediently opened his mouth, the cool plastic taste filled his mouth as his teeth were pushed further apart as it pressed into them, before hands slipped underneath his head and buckled it in place. He had no hope at all in being able to spit it out.

"I thought you would want my concern," Light whispered into L's ear once he had finished tying the object in place, one hand shifting down L's body, "I didn't want to do something you wouldn't appreciate. You are _the_ most powerful man in the world after all." L chuckled, "or am I the most powerful man because I get to do whatever I like to you I wonder?"

As Light finished speaking his hand finished its slow caressing journey down L's frame. The fingers danced across L's inner thighs, running through the hair at the base of L's cock before retreating. He smiled at the pained moan this caused from L. It was obvious L had wanted Light to touch him, oh but L no longer had anyway of telling him did he; Light chuckled.

Slowly Light took L's hands and pinned them either side of his head. Light had to admit the view he had right now was brilliant; L sprawled beneath him, ball gag in place while L stared up at him imploringly.

"Now you know the contents of all the drawers L," Light said smiling his most winning smile down at L, "you will know this is no idle threat. Move your hands and you will be regretting it for a week."

Light felt L's hands suddenly go rigid underneath his and he smiled; there were far more ways to restrain someone than chains or ropes. He had given L the ultimate challenge, if he moved he was punished and it would be a sign of his great mind failing.

L shuddered as Light moved off him and sauntered away. Somehow he felt more on display now than in the past, the lack of anything forcing him to stay in place made him all too aware of how he must look; hands thrown back and erection on full display. The way Light's eyes trailed over his body as he walked back holding a familiar tube told him he probably looked even more wanton than he feared. His chest heaved as his breathing increased, his breathing loud as he tried to draw enough air through his nose.

"Spread your legs L," Light said quietly; he felt his own breathing quickened at the sudden nervousness that appeared in L's eyes. The feeling of absolute power that flowed through him at that moment went straight to his cock, he didn't need to touch himself to near the edge when being with L. It was intoxicating enough to see L submitting to him and enjoying his attentions so much that he begged him to continue.

Light extended L's moment of nervous tension by holding the first object L had chosen up and staring at it critically as he prepared it. He could see L's breathing increase further and L actually made a moan that sounded as if he was trying to talk.

"Regretting your decision so soon?" Light said laughing, "now considering how soon it's been since the last time I took you I don't think you need preparing. You really are insatiable L aren't you."

At this Light plunged the vibrator into L, it was amusing to think L picked one of the things Light had used on him as punishment in the past. L groaned beneath him, fingers flexing slightly and his eyes actually closed. Light decided to become even more infuriating for L, he leaned forward and began to kiss L's chest. Keeping his touch gentle he traversed his way across as much of L's flesh as possible, leaving no place un-kissed occasionally lingering to breathe in L's scent. By the time he had finished L was staring wide eyed at the wall his skin covered in a sheen of sweat; his long neglected erection straining to be touched.

Light smirked; he knew L would never dare speak to him impertinently in this situation ever again.

"Oh sorry, did you want me to turn it on?" Light said happily one hand dipping down between L's legs. As L's eyes suddenly flicked to focus on him he finally turned the vibrator on. He set up a steady rhythm and pressed the buzzing object up into L's prostate. The muffled groan this caused was music to Light's ears.

L shuddered as his fracturing brain tried to keep his hands in place as Light assaulted him. The sudden switch from gentle kisses to this was devastating on his already aroused body; it hadn't helped that every nerve had stood on end waiting in anticipation for Light to turn on the vibrator from the moment it had been thrust in to him. He wanted to scream at Light to do something more, to stop teasing him so mercilessly, as it seemed to L, and to beg to move his hands but he couldn't. He felt utterly helpless and part of him screamed as being so at Light's hands only made him moan in pleasure more. His feet moved uselessly on the bed as his body writhed in pleasure.

L couldn't stand it… and yet he wanted more.

L's moan turned into a whimper then as Light leaned over him and kissed the side of his mouth before licking at the saliva that L could no longer swallow. He could almost feel Light's eyes burning through his skin, even when he closed his own eyes he could feel where it moved; it made his heart stop to think he was being seen like this and had _chosen_ to be seen like this.

Light was shocked at just how quickly L was falling to pieces, he glanced at the other item L had chosen and pushed it to the floor. He would merely remember it for another time.

"I could do this to you forever L," Light said huskily then, each word punctuated with a sharp thrust of the vibrator up into L's prostate Lights thumb slipping occasionally to press against L's perineum, "the sight of you here beneath me, writhing in pleasure. I could quite happily sit here and watch you come again and again, your screaming voice muffled by this gag, knowing you asked me to do this. _Commanded_ me to do this, wanted me to do this. You wanted to be helpless beneath me, unable to have any _say_ in the matter. Here solely for my pleasure."

L came, he couldn't help it; his brain screamed at him not to give in to Light like this, but he couldn't. L shuddered beneath Light as his hot cum spurted out and coated Light's half off shirt. His muffled cry sounding hoarser through the gag than Light had ever heard before.

"Very good," Light said laughing as L came back to the present, "you didn't move your hands. Though you have ruined yet another of my shirts. Now I think this vibrator has had more than enough time with you don't you."

L whimpered as the vibrator was withdrawn from within him and his legs were pushed further apart. Then he cried out in annoyance as Light once more stood up, he couldn't cope with this much longer; he needed to talk, he needed to vocalise. He _needed_ Light now.

Despite his need to be buried inside L once more Light took as much time as possible undressing as possible, to his delight L was growing hard again in anticipation. He could tell L was growing desperate to speak, he always knew L was a talker and needed to talk to feel safe. Light had always been kind in giving L some safety, he knew L didn't even know what things he needed to feel safe.

A moment later Light was in his own version of heaven as he buried himself balls deep inside L. His fast and almost brutal rhythm seemed to hold no qualms with L whatsoever as he looped his legs around Light suddenly, actually pushing him closer and further into L. Then Light's own patience snapped and he tugged at the gag and finally freed L, silencing any comment L was about to make by claiming his lips as his hands moved to clutch L's.

Finally as his rhythm became frantic, Light truly touched L's erection for the first time that evening. He pumped L hard, his fist moving in time with his thrusts. The guttural moan and to his amazement sudden harsh explicative from L sent Light careening over the edge, his hand tightening around L's weeping member painfully as he gave a loud cry of pleasure his head thrown back . For the second time L came, his body arching up towards Light's.

Light gasped above L, his arms shaking as he continued to stare down at L's face. It seemed L was unable to close his mouth as he gasped hoarsely. L's gaze finally focused on him and Light couldn't resist kissing him once more, he was happy to find even L's tongue was shaking slightly from it's confinement beneath its captor.

"You swore," Light said quietly, smiling down at L.

"I did not," L replied, feigning ignorance.

"That is the first time I have ever heard you swear," Light said, rolling off L to land at his side.

"I didn't swear," L said continuing to deny all.

"I know what I heard and it was definitely a swear word," Light said laughing, "not sure what language though."

"French," L replied, then realised what he had said as Light laughed harder next to him.

L glowered at Light, but couldn't help smiling himself. Then with a small sigh he shifted to lay his head on Light's chest, one leg curling around one of Light's. This immediately stopped Light laughing and his arms held L close.

"I'm sorry," L said softly.

"Oh," Light said calmly.

"You were giving me the chance to give my agreement in the past for more than your own sensibilities weren't you," L sighed, he hated admitting he had made a mistake even now.

"Oh yes," Light said smiling, pulling L closer for a moment "don't forget that I know everything about you."

"Oh," L said cryptically, glancing up at Light, "not everything."

L laughed as Light rolled his eyes.

…

It was two days after his date with Light, and the circumstances following it, that L was finally approached by the remains of the Task Force.

"We want to help," Aizawa said firmly, "we have heard about you giving away your aliases to the others, so that must mean you are busy. We hate being kept out of the loop so how can we help?

"You wish to help?" L asked, he stood and shuffled over to the table where the trio were working with Light, well pretending to work with Light. He picked up a random folder from the untouched pile and went back and handed it to the team; this was cruel but it would be effective. "If you can beat one of the members of the trio or Light to the answer I will give you some aliases."

"What?" Mogi gasped, "you are testing _us?_"

"The Kira case," L said calmly, Light flinched as all eyes flicked to him, "was a _very_ special case. Please, I need to know what level you can work at. You can work either alone or as a team."

Aizawa and Mogi were glaring at L, while Matsuda just looked depressed.

"Fine," Aizawa grumbled, "if this is what it takes."

"I will have you sent copies," L said calmly. "You may use whatever resources you wish."

The team recognised the tones of L dismissing them and filed out.

"Matsuda," L said suddenly just as the door was closing. L once more rose from the chair and rifled through not the trio's, but the cases he had brought down with him so he could help the trio with their cases. Matsuda shuffled back in and looked rather nervous as to why he had been singled out; he was forced to wait as L flicked through the pages in the folder scanning each page thoroughly before handing it to him.

"I want you to solve this alone," L said as he passed the file to Matsuda, "Watari has the rest of the details."

"Who am I competing against?" Matsuda asked quietly.

"No-one," L said smiling at Matsuda, "I want your emotional opinion on the suspects, not your speed."

"I see," Matsuda said, he still looked nervous.

"I'm not testing you," L added looking at Matsuda with some concern, "I would value your input in this. I f I was testing you I would have given you this in front of the others."

For a moment anxiety and happiness warred on Matsuda's face; to L's relief happiness won out. Still beaming Matsuda allowed himself to be ushered out by L.

"That's unlike you," Light commented, looking at L with a curious expression; the trio too were looking rather confused. This was not the L they knew.

"I find I like surprising people," L said calmly, "and unlike most of the people here he does have a very good grasp of people's emotions. It was only logical I would ask for his help in such a case."

"What case is it?" Matt asked.

"Suspected marital abuse," L said quietly.

"Unusual case for you to have," Mello sighed.

"It's the husband that was the victim, and the husband that is now dead," L replied, "the police were not taking it seriously."

"This might sound harsh," Light said slowly, "but why do you have the case?"

"The parent's of the dead man contacted Eraldo coil," L replied, "any more questions?"

"It seems odd that it was the man who was the victim," Near said calmly, looking over his notes.

"Does it?" L said, he seemed rather confused by Near's comment, "they are the victim just as many times as women. Society just doesn't seem to care about them."

They all turned back to their work in the rather subdued silence that followed.

…

The weeks passed, and L's workload did indeed increase, but with the support base he now had to draw on it was all quite easily managed. L felt satisfied that at least this part of Beyond's plan was easily foiled, he knew that whatever he would do next would not be so easy to solve. However, L was no stranger for asking for help anymore. He asked for help so he could do better, not because he couldn't do it. He knew the difference now, and it was that he wasn't admitting weakness by asking for help; by asking for help he could search for Beyond much better than before.

As December turned into January, and January into February, L wondered just when Beyond would next show his face. He did not dare to use his numerous contacts for fear of bringing them into the firing line, it seemed Beyond would not stay his violence for people who were not competition. However the loss of his contact network was far outweighed by the triumphs being performed at Wammy's House. The trio had done more than he had ever hoped for, all competition had ceased between them and they had been removed from the rankings so they no longer were his heirs. They had become his equals.

L and the trio as a whole was taking on more work each month, but much of it was not caused by Beyond or his associates… L wondered when Beyond would run out of them… but were actually extra unsolved cases the police had not yet tackled. He wondered just what he had begun by having the trio begin to work together instead of apart. He was only grateful that they almost worshipped him, he would never have to worry about them betraying him.

The task force had been another surprise; they had just managed to match Matt's time at solving the case. L decided not to tell them just how Matt had solved it; he doubted their pride could take the blow of knowing a fourteen year old had solved it in the spaces between levels on his games. So the taskforce had taken on some of L's work, true they worked much slower than many of the other inhabitants at Wammy's, but they were much more methodical. It helped to have police consultants as it were on hand for the others as well.

Matsuda had become the unofficial psychology adviser. For someone so bumbling and foolish it turned he was actually very perceptive when it came to other people's emotions. L was very glad he had found this unexplored area of Matsuda, it was very useful. It seemed to be increasing Matsuda's self esteem as well.

Light sighed as he turned to the current problem in hand. His concentration failed as his thought's turned to his partner. There was no problem with their personal relationship; L had no qualms with anything they did. It was their professional relationship that bugged him.

Light had gradually insinuated himself into L's workspace again though. He had finally point blank refused to be one of the few surrounding L who wasn't helping in a direct way. So now Light had become Eraldo Coil and this was what was now infuriating L. Light had purposefully come into competition with him on a case.

It was as he was trying to force his attention back to the case, he had never had problems concentrating before Light had come into his life, that Rigel jumped on him. Rigel immediately settled in his lap and looked up at him expectantly, stopping L from continuing to work. L sighed, and smiling slightly thought back on just how Rigel had come into his life.

…_Flashback…_

_It was Christmas Day, and L was being forced to have fun; not that he minded, he was enjoying relaxing more and more these days. He was sat surrounded in presents and the people closest to him at Wammy's. The presents though were from everyone, from the children at Wammy's, the task force members, Light's family, the trio and most of all Light and Wammy._

_L had not expected to be celebrating Christmas and had tried telling them this as everyone had handed him gifts, but Light had hushed him and almost magically conjured up presents that were from both of them. It seemed Light had yet again looked out for him, and covered up for L's somewhat lacking knowledge of such occasions, or realisation that this year he would have to celebrate it. No-one had even asked him._

_L had noticed none of Wammy and Light's hushed conversations over the weeks prior to Christmas and so did not expect them to have anything else planned than this group celebration. This was an oversight he always made when it came to the devious pair, but then that was because he trusted them and rather liked the surprises this gained him. In truth it was nice to not know what they were going to do, they were the only people he would let surprise him after all._

_It was because of this that L was completely stunned when a box was placed before him by Light; Light had already given him several complex origami books, what else could he possibly have to give? L had looked up at Light quizzically until the box had given a small squeak like noise; much to everyone's delight L had actually jumped at this._

_It was with shaking hands L had taken the lid off the box and stared down incredulously at what lay within. Inside the box was a small almost black cat; two paws and an ear were white, all in all this made the kitten look frankly adorable. A hushed silence fell in the room as L stared down at the kitten; then L looked up at Light in question and quiet conversation began. Somehow whatever was going to be said was going to be too personal for observation._

"_This is from Wammy and I," Light said hurriedly, "neither of us much like the thought of you sat on your own in your office for hours on end. I know you don't want my company because I would be too distracting. So this is all we could think of."_

"_You thought a kitten wouldn't be as distracting?" L asked calmly, he couldn't see the logic personally._

"_Not as distracting as I am surely," Light replied, "and I am sure you would have no trouble ensuring it caused no trouble."_

"_What on Earth made you think that?" L said stunned, he didn't think that at all._

"_You tamed me," Light smirked, the smirk turning into a smile as the kitten chose this moment to lick L's hand._

_L knew he had lost when the kitten touched his hand, it would have taken a heart far harder than his to not be affected. Gently L removed the lid completely before stroking the kitten on the head, he swallowed hurriedly as the little creature purred._

"_You see," Light said happily, "he likes you."_

"_Does he have a name?" L asked, still stroking the appreciative kitten._

"_The name is up to you," Light murmured, his own gaze softening at the happiness that shone in L's eyes._

_L thought on this as he gently lifted the bundle out of the box towards him and smiled. _

"_Rigel," L said finally, "his name is Rigel."_

"_Any reason?" Light asked; L always had a reason for things he knew._

"_Because Rigel is a three star system," L said, his small bout of laughter as he said this stunning the room, "and is the brightest star in Orion."_

_Light groaned slightly._

"_Why don't you just name him Lawliet and be done with it?" Light whispered._

_L truly laughed then. It might have been obscure but Light had understood his choice. L himself was a hunter, not of animals but of criminals, and he was the best at that... the brightest in fact. He smiled. _

…_End of flashback…_

Since Christmas Rigel had barely left L's side, and much to his chagrin had taken to sitting on his shoulder while he worked and even when he walked. It was quite off putting to walk with a bundle of fur purring on your shoulder, and it made him far too approachable. More people were asking him questions nowadays; it was quite a shock to L to be approached by a grinning seven year old.

"You can't stay there," L said firmly, prodding the rapidly growing kitten with a finger. He sighed as RIgel merely purred and rubbed against the finger. "Shoulder or desk, those are your options. Not my lap."

(The floor had been an option until L's origami making had become prolific. It was now covered in animals and models from the books Light had bought him for Christmas, many of the models were incredibly complex. L loved them and found his fingers straying more and more to the drawer of origami paper instead of his cake; Light's insidious plan of slowing his habit of chain eating cake as he worked was definitely succeeding.)

When Rigel merely meowed up at him, L sighed and forcibly moved him up to his shoulder. Almost immediately the kitten curled up close to his neck and meowed again, far too close to L's ear for his liking. Despite his annoyance he was not going to force Rigel to move away, the cat was growing on him; Light had been right in his realisation L would want the company. As his thoughts once more ceased their wandering and settled on the case at hand L was once more brought face to face with Light's apparent theft of a case. Doing so was against the rules L had set out to everyone, there was no way he was going to let Light get away with it, but first he had to beat Light to the finish. There was no way he was going to let Light beat him in his own domain.

It was only half an hour later that L found a reason, other than undermining L's position, for Light's actions; Light just wanted to show what he could do and initiate some of the old competitiveness they used to have all those months ago back in Japan. Light was trying to turn the case into a game, it must have been why Light had chosen this particular case. There was no victim other than a string of museums that had been robbed of curious artefacts; if they got too competitive no-one would be harmed or have their memory defiled. If there had been L would have immediately withdrawn from the case.

"So Rigel," L murmured, his hand rising to pet the kitten slightly, smiling as it purred, "how quickly should I show Light that he is up against something he doesn't understand? He has no idea how I was held back by the police when I was in Japan."

L couldn't help laughing, Light didn't stand a chance. Light couldn't dominate him in this at all.

* * *


	51. Chapter 51

A/N; Well yet again another chapter. I hope you enjoy...

Please read and review!

Honestly, without reviews I don't know what you think! I do love to hear from you!

* * *

Chapter 51

Beyond had been bored. It was one of the reasons he had done it. He didn't normally sneak around museums at night stealing obscure artefacts that would never be saleable on the black market, but then he hadn't wanted to sell them. They were just things he liked so he took them. He hadn't expected anything to truly come of it, but he had thought it quite good that L had become involved so soon. He hadn't realised he had caused quite that much fuss, he was frankly amazed that it was proving so difficult for him to be traced. He hadn't been that careful in his task.

Things became even more interesting though when he hacked the museum and then the police computers. He _knew_ L was Eraldo Coil, so why the hell was he involved in this case _twice? _It just didn't make sense. True there was evidence the police had called in L and the museums had called Eraldo Coil… but still something about the whole affair seemed to bug him.

There was just no connection between Eraldo Coil's movements and L's. Usually if you looked carefully enough one would follow in sync with the other, it wasn't noticeable unless you looked, but now it was gone completely. Neither seemed aware of how the other would move.

For a whole week Beyond was confused; confused and happily intrigued. It was nice to be provided with more fun games by L before he finally had him. He would enjoy this little puzzle while he waited for the final game to begin.

Then the solution dawned on him and all his happiness faded away. In the darkness of his room Beyond screamed, it was an angry drawn out wail of frustration. He knew why Eraldo Coil seemed different, it was because he _was_ different. L was not acting as planned, he was asking for help.

Beyond stormed down the hallway in the small complex he owned, his most recent aides hurriedly escaping from his path. No-one liked to work for him for long, and some didn't work for him for long… or anyone else for that matter.

He pushed his latest techie from his chair and sat down at the bank of computers and when the techie began to babble at him he turned to stare at the trembling figure.

"Leave now," Beyond hissed, "and we shall both pretend you were never here at this moment."

His lips twitched towards a smile as the terrified man fled.

He turned back to the computers and began his search. He knew of many of L's aliases, when you knew of L you could find ways to link up the great man with a vast web of different detectives and private eyes. Now he had seen it happen once, he wondered if he could find it again. Beyond began the search for any discrepancies in any of the rest of L's aliases that he knew of; he had a theory, one he hoped was incorrect. He knew from experience that it was unlikely to be so, he was rarely wrong.

…

L was feeling worried. If it hadn't been for Rigel sat purring almost in his ear as he sat on his shoulder L would have felt a bit more that worried. L sighed and transferred his documents on the museum case to his laptop, his thumb hovering at the corner of his mouth as he waited impatiently for it to finish.

He rose from his chair, picking up the laptop with some distaste before turning towards the door. He frowned at the assault course that presented itself. Had he really made that many today? He picked his way carefully through the origami models, tiptoeing as best as he could between them. He didn't know whether he liked his new habit or not.

Silently L padded down the corridor, smiling despite his inner turmoil as Rigel hopped of his shoulder and ran around hectically at his feet and back and forth along the corridor, before pausing to meow at him from the top of the stair case. He gave the kitten a small nod and it bounded down ahead of him, it seemed the kitten was learning from him very quickly. He supposed it was because he absolutely refused to take any nonsense from the little creature.

"Oh hello," L suddenly heard Light's voice and he sped up his pace, "where did you come from? You can't possibly have got away from him can you?"

Light's laughter echoed up the staircase as L descended. L felt all his worries fade away as he saw the sight before him. Light had picked up the kitten and was trying to carry both it and a tray with tea on it, while the kitten attempted to get inside his jacket.

"Hello Light," L said, moving closer and detaching Rigel, trying to hold the squirming bundle in one hand. "I was just coming to find you." Rigel finally got the hint and settled enough for L to lift him to his shoulder.

Light's smile faded and his gaze went to the laptop. L gave him a small nod and they headed back to their rooms in silence. Light could feel the tension in L gradually infecting him as well.

"What is it?" Light said quietly.

"How close do you think you are to solving the museum theft case?" L asked sitting down and perching his laptop on his knees as it powered up once more.

"Ah," Light said suddenly, he sounded embarrassed, "that case. Well I am sor-"

"Light," L interjected, holding up a hand while his gaze stayed fixed on the screen, "don't. Just tell me how far you are into it."

Light sighed and sat down, he knew L had effectively ended their little competition.

"I know that it must have been the same person, the details of each case are too similar. It's intriguing how the CCTV was circumnavigated each time. I know that whoever did this was someone with no interest in selling on the artefacts, perhaps just stole them for the sake of it or because he liked them. They would be practically impossible to get rid of afterwards, no question of _any_ link between the items," Light sighed, "except perhaps that they were all just pretty looking pieces easy to slip into a coat pocket once you circumvented the security system of course."

"Worked out how that was done?" L asked, fingers shifting over the keyboard for a second.

"Picking a lock was never that difficult a procedure if you don't have alarms ringing," Light sighed, "Except when he raided the British Museum, there I have to admit I have no clue whatsoever. The case was still intact and there was no lock. You needed a pass code to access the case and a security card. I can't fathom it."

Light looked at L, he expected to see the detective sitting there with a small smile, his thumb near his mouth while his eyes sparkled. What he didn't expect was to see L looking forlorn.

"Would you like a clue to the identity of the perpetrator?" L said quietly.

Light indicated with his hand for L to continue.

"B," L whispered, then he passed the laptop to Light, "the British Museum was the first place to be hit, else I would have seen it otherwise."

Light's hand shook as he took the laptop from L and read the morgue report on a security guard from the British Museum who had died three days after the robbery, seemingly of natural causes, but he and L knew better.

"I completely missed this," Light whispered, he could see the final result, the overwhelming conclusion to the stupidity he had started.

"So did I, I only just looked for this," L said, his voice had become his old monotone, "he knows."

"Knows what?" Light asked, he had a horrible feeling he already knew.

L jerked to his feet, Rigel falling with a mewl to the seat behind him, and strode to look out the window, leaning on the frame.

"Before you begin to feel guilty Light," L said quietly, "I am as much to blame as you, I should have told you to stop working on the case immediately. Light, as Eraldo Coil there were only around a hundred cases I took on as both him and L. If you knew L and Eraldo Coil were the same person it becomes apparent that there was never any real competition between them. Even I would find it impossible to not have some synchronicity show between them. You changed that with your challenge, innocent as it may have appeared, you drastically altered the way L and Eraldo Coil were seen to interact on the international scene. I expect Beyond would have noticed whether he had been the perpetrator or not, it was quite a public case. He would have been interested whether or not he was the cause."

L paused for a second.

Light waited his fingers tensing and untensing as he waited for L to say the final truth.

"Beyond knows I have given away one of my most prized aliases," L said finally, "it's only a matter of time for him to go looking for more discrepancies."

"What's the likelihood of him finding out how far you delegated?" Light asked.

"100 percent," L stated immediately.

"You sure you're not being overly cautious?" Light murmured, standing to go and stand by L

"Hardly," L said glancing at him, "if that were so I would have used something ridiculous like 120 percent. Frankly Light, I am just surprised the cover of using Wammy's lasted this long, the only protection it had was him not believing I would delegate."

"What makes you think he will take it that far?" Light asked, "It would make quite reasonable sense for you to delegate at least some to me. Why should that then lead him to Wammy's?"

"Because Light, he is just as paranoid as me," L sighed, "once the idea even passes through his mind he will need to verify it."

"Still…"

"Light, there are too many different personalities at work here," L sighed, "he will know what to look for, now he has the idea in his head even the slightest trace of a difference from my usual method of working, believe me he knows me, any slight difference and he will jump on it."

L began to crumple to the floor and Light caught him swiftly, holding him tightly as he shivered. Light swallowed as he realised just how wound up L was becoming.

"I've promised you before," Light whispered, "and I shall promise you again. I will not let him touch you. Do we have those security videos from the three days after the robbery at the museum?"

L tensed as he realised where Light was going with this. Light instantly released L and the detective almost dived for the laptop. Rigel squeaked indignantly as he was dislodged and moved to the armrest.

L knew why Light wanted the CCTV footage from the days _after_ the theft; Beyond would have killed the security guard _before_ the theft, the fact that the dead security guard turned up three days after showed only one thing. Beyond had decided to go back and gloat, he had broken into one of the most powerful and protected Museums in the world. Beyond was just the person who would go back to gloat. Particularly as L only became involved, he groaned out loud, the very day the body turned up.

For the first time in his life L felt like a complete idiot. It was impossible he knew to feel like he should have known all this, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had failed. He could feel all his anger and fear rising to the surface once more. He bit his thumb in agitation as he began the process of sifting through the footage he had been sent. He started as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into Light's worried face.

"Please," Light said softly, "let me help."

"Where are the shinigami?" L asked.

"Probably harassing Wammy in the kitchens," Light said trying to make L smile, "I'll fetch them."

"Thank you," L said quietly.

"Will you be alright here on your own while I fetch them?" Light asked suddenly as he reached the door.

To his surprise L smiled at him, actually pausing in whatever he was doing to do so.

"You forget Light," L said, one hand shifting to stroke Rigel, "I'm not alone anymore. You saw to that."

Light couldn't help returning L's smile as the door swung shut.

…

"We've got to help them," Mello said, the trio had just come from a lesson with Light, and, after seeing L's face as he talked cryptically in the corridor to Light they had turned to the cameras.

"We can't," Matt said, his face looked horrified.

"He's right," Near sighed, his hand rose automatically to his hair.

Mello sank to the floor, he knew they were right. They _couldn't_ help, not in any way. They weren't supposed to know Light had become Eraldo Coil, they weren't supposed to know that L and Light had been engaged in friendly competition, they couldn't know what they had just witnessed and above all they couldn't know any of the other activities they had witnessed over the past few months. True they were all older now, but not by much; they all knew L and Light would find new and interesting ways to punish them.

If there was one thing they all knew, it was that they didn't want to ever know how Light would punish them. However, even that would be better than having L disappointed in them and embarrassed over their actions, but they couldn't back out.

"What do we do then?" Matt said suddenly, he sounded upset.

Almost automatically Mello pulled him close, one hand rising to pat him on the head, before he frowned as he was confronted with Matt's goggles.

"The way I see it," Near said slowly, one finger running along the floorboards, "we only have two choices, that is if we do want to help them…"

"Tch, of course," Mello said coldly, and Near frowned as Mello reached over and hit him on the head.

"Then the choice is clear," Near said, and much to Mello and Matt's surprise he shifted closer to them, "we see how we can help and…"

"And?" Mello prompted, he needed Near to say it out loud.

"We have to choose whether to tell L or Light," Near mumbled, hunching up smaller.

"Need to find something first though," Mello sighed, "if we go without a peace offering we are dead."

"Most definitely," Near replied, "but what?"

Silence descended. What could they do?

…

"We need your help," L stated simply as the shinigami entered, "we know where Beyond was for a set period of time, but we don't know how he will look. Do you think you could spot his name?"

"Don'tcha want to trade for the eyes?" Ryuk sighed, "make ya job easier."

"I'm rather attached to my life thank you," Light interjected.

"As am I," L said, glancing at Light, "this is to catch Misa's killer."

"I will help you," Rem said quietly, "Whatever it is you want I will help you."

"Thank you," Light said smiling slightly at her; he was surprise by the grief still evident in her eyes. She really had been close to Misa.

Ryuk gave a long drawn out sigh.

"I'll help ya," Ryuk said quietly, "but I want apples."

"That is the usual deal," Light commented.

…

Beyond gave a satisfied smile as the techie's head hit the wall with a satisfying crunch. To think that he had tried to trace Beyond's movements, he walked closer and crouched beside the dazed and bleeding man.

"Who?" Beyond asked.

"What?" the man gasped.

"Wrong answer," Beyond said calmly, he reached inside his jacket and brought out his knife.

"No, no, please," the man cried.

"Do you think anyone is going to come to your aide even if you scream?" Beyond said smiling, "Now which of those sorry excuses for leaders did it?"

The man stared wide eyed at the blade shaking his head slightly.

"You don't need all your fingers do you?"

The blood curdling scream echoed through the complex as the blade came down.

* * *

A/N; And so the darkness returns.

* * *


	52. Chapter 52

A/N; Ta dah! More plot look, I would say I am being nice, but I am starting with Beyond.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 52

All in all Beyond decided he was fond of his new pet. It hadn't taken long until the man had begun to tell him everything, anything at all Beyond wanted to know. As he was a techie, Beyond had informed him, he had been kind and left him his main fingers and kept his hands symmetrical. It hadn't stopped Beyond from inflicting damage on the rest of the man's body.

Cuts ran everywhere, curving and arching across his back forming, what was to Beyond; a delightful representation of the letter B, capital of course, in Cloister Black font. He had cut deep enough for it to scar, but not deep enough to have the man bleed to death. Techies were far too useful to kill. Besides having someone kneeling at your feet was nice when you were working.

Beyond knew the reason why the man couldn't stand, he had been the one to inflict the damage. However he knew that if he were to but ask the man would try, and continue to try, until Beyond told him to stop or he passed out. Beyond wouldn't ask him though, he was kind to his pets as long as they were obedient and he trained them very well to be so.

"Give him back," Mark hissed, "we agreed to work with you, not to you assaulting our people; you prick."

Beyond's resultant smile evidently scared Mark.

"Jason," Beyond said calmly, "do you want to leave?"

The broken man, a man who had once been an assertive and charismatic young man, whimpered and suddenly clung to Beyond's trouser leg. His beaten and broken body actually shook with the terror of leaving Beyond. Beyond had always said he was definitely a top, in fact he was so much of a top Everest looked small in comparison. It helped that he could tell his victims just when they were going to die and then promising them that they would never be able to escape his clutches till then. People always acquiesced to his demands after that, by the time he used the power his eyes had gifted him with they already knew Beyond didn't go back on his promises.

Beyond smiled winningly up at Mark.

"You see he doesn't want to leave me," Beyond said his voice overly kind, "He also told me all about you Mark, didn't you Jason."

Jason nodded hurriedly, a smile appearing briefly on his haunted looking face as Beyond actually patted him on the head. Mark was beginning to look repulsed, but Beyond could actually smell his fear. A smell of fear that increased as Beyond slowly pulled the gun from the desk drawer. To Mark's obvious surprise he handed the gun to Jason.

"Go on," Beyond said, talking as though to a skittish animal, "you can do what you want with it."

Jason's next move was instantaneous, his hand gripped the gun tightly and his head whipped round towards Mark. A second later the gun was pointing at Mark. Even though his eyes shone with the want to remove Mark from the world, he hesitated and almost glanced back at Beyond.

"I said you could do what you wanted with it," Beyond said calmly.

"Now hang on a min-"

Jason pulled the trigger and the bullet went cleanly, as cleanly as any bullet could, through Mark's head and buried itself in the wall behind him. His body fell lifeless back to the floor, his blood seeping out to pool on the floor.

"Bastard," Jason whispered through his teeth, flinching until he heard Beyond's laughter.

You see to Jason, Mark was the cause of all his pain not Beyond. Mark had been the one who had told him to spy on Beyond and it was Mark who had therefore forced Beyond to do what he had to Jason to get him to talk.

"Feel better now Jason?" Beyond asked his evil smirk hidden from his new pet.

"Yes," Jason whispered, "thank you."

Beyond went back to his work as the body cooled on the floor, his mind filled with daydreams of the one kneeling at his feet to not be Jason, but L. Or even Kira, aka Light Yagami, to have Light broken and kneeling at his feet would almost be as good; that would break L as well.

…

L sat with the two shinigami watching them go through the footage of the museum. They had found Beyond several times already, but the face was always obscured. Even though he was likely to be in make-up both he and Light had noticed the similarity between Beyond's two recent victims, and to their great happiness the cellmate Beyond had in prison. It meant that underneath his make-up, Beyond had to look similar to them. At least they hoped that had to be the case.

If this was so, there may be enough similarity for the Death Note to work. It was a long shot, but it was worth it. As Light had said, L had travelled all the way to Japan for the sake of 1 percent; anything that could be done should be done. After all this could allow them to sleep well at night for once; it would remove Beyond permanently.

L debated whether he should or _could_ change the new developments at Wammy's. Overall he thought it would be best to leave everything as it was, if anything changed it would only alert Beyond that he _knew _that he knew. Yet still he wanted desperately to protect the children here, but he knew also that they wouldn't truly appreciate it, they were like him after all. They weren't children but miniature adults; they would hate to be coddled, even for their own protection. They would hate him for it.

As if sensing his darkening mood Rigel's head butted against his neck and a small mewl resounded in his ear. He started, still unused to having his shoulder occupied by a living creature. Grudgingly he smiled and raised a hand to pat the little kitten on the head.

"I know Rigel," L murmured, "you are just like Light you know, never letting me dwell in my emotions if you find them unsuitable."

L noticed that the two shinigami were watching him instead of the screens. He blinked once as if shocked at what he saw and, as usual, they immediately turned back to the screen.

…

The trio were smart, everything was easy for them. Compared to the others at Wammy's they barely had to work, or wanted to. They hardly ever had to work at something for long, and more often than not spent their time playing. Which, of course, was why this current problem was so irksome; they hated not knowing how to help L and Light. They had come to view L and Light in some strange way to be their parents, not that they would admit to it; guardians, helpers perhaps, but it was beneath their self-respect to admit that they wanted _parents_ of all things. They didn't want to lose the familial feeling they had only just recently gained, it was something so precious that they had never experienced before.

But they had no way of helping.

They couldn't even see the shinigami and only had to assume that they must be there through all the one way conversations L and Light kept having. This lack of ability wasn't through lack of trying, but it seemed L and Light seem to have psychic powers when it came to the trio and their proximity to the Death Notes. The closest they had come to actually examining it had been on the rare occasions Light was able to write perhaps a handful of names down. A process that lasted all of five minutes before it vanished again.

What could they possibly offer as help to the stricken duo?

They knew L and Light had little success in tracing Beyond, but perhaps there was another way they could do it. Perhaps they could mirror Beyond's actions in one way; using the underground crime gangs to draw out Beyond. They had the connections after all, well Mello had the connections.

To be precise Mello had _mafia_ connections, in fact he was quite well known in certain circles. Matt and Near knew that without L giving Mello some form of legal goal, and their support, it was unlikely Mello would have stayed on the straight and narrow. Neither knew why he had the connections, but they knew that he had something hidden in his past about it. It was always unnerving for them whenever they went outside Wammy's with Mello, they always had a tail provided by the mafia.

Oh yes, the mafia knew of Wammy's house and what its purpose was. Apparently they either didn't care or in some way approved. The mafia rarely did anything large enough to warrant L's attention, and it was that attention that removed the riff-raff, as they saw it. In some ways L was actually rather approved of, particularly by the British mafia circles; it seemed they were rather proud of the fact he was British.

L knew nothing of this; even the heirs only knew what Mello had told them. Despite these connections though they still trusted Mello, they had good reason to. In the past when they had been rather less than sensible genius 'brats' they had got into trouble with a local hard-headed criminal. Their tail had quietly stepped in and removed said problem, nodded at Mello and walked away; but only after they had all had their asses kicked.

It was these connections they could now put into play. The mafia had a wide range of contacts, it would be relatively simple to use those to spread the news that working with Beyond would be a terminal idea. They hadn't done this till now though because of its criminal nature, they knew L and Light would have disapproved heartily against it. Now though the rules had changed again.

They sat impatiently watching L and Light having breakfast, their voices sounding through the speakers as they discussed through their plans for the day, and what other ideas had occurred to them; these were few and far between. That reassured the trio that they had to act, but still didn't make them feel secure in their future.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Near asked.

"It's not like you to have doubts," Mello commented, chocolate-less for once; a sign of his own inner turmoil.

"I don't usually face such definite trouble," Near sighed.

"That is the one thing we can guarantee will happen," Matt said calmly, "We still in agreement over who to confess to?"

"Light?" Mello asked.

"Light," Near agreed.

They had to pick Light, if it had been L they knew the Detective would have never felt entirely secure again knowing an entire crime syndicate knew of his sanctuary; even if they too wanted to protect L. No, L's pride would never have taken such a beating and not from such a source. They had to go to Light, they dreaded what his punishment would be. Whatever it was it was definitely not be good.

As they watched L leave to finally begin his work once more, they too rose to their feet. Matt's fingers shook as he picked up the laptop, the only sign that morning of his inner turmoil.

…

Light was sat still reading the morning papers as he drank his tea when he heard the knock at the door. His eyebrow twitched in curiosity, this was quite a rare event.

"Come in," Light called, his hands deftly folding up the paper once more before letting it drop to the table. His curiosity was peaked further as the trio shuffled in. After a moments silence, and more shuffling of feet, Matt was shoved to the fore.

"Why me," Matt hissed.

Light had to hold back a chuckle, this was all very amusing.

"Because you know where they all _are,_" Mello said back.

"I'm waiting," Light said kindly, he had never seen the trio act like this.

"W-We have something to confess," Matt said quietly, he took a deep breath before adding quickly, "Webeenfilyou."

"What was that?" Light asked, hoping to hear at least a recognisable language this time.

"We've been filming you," Matt said plaintively.

Dark silence descended in the room as Light's face became completely unreadable. All three cringed at the sudden change in Light's eyes, instead of their usual honey brown they were almost black with anger. It seemed Light had understood the full depth of Matt's words.

They flinched as Light rose from his seat and came to sit in the sofa in front of them, sat almost like an imperial emperor his face stern.

"Explain," Light said coldly, one hand supporting his head, fingers steepled round his eye.

If it had been any other occasion Light's pose would have been amusing, but now with the knowledge of what they had seen, they were terrified. For once they could truly understand how L could so easily submit to this man, and just how powerful he was underneath his affable exterior. The Death Note it seemed had merely added to his prowess. Matt realised with horror that he was trembling.

"I'm sorry," Matt said suddenly before he could stop his brain.

"Apologies and punishments later," Light said calmly, "Explain first."

At the word punishment Near dropped into his usual sitting position; as far as Matt knew Near had never been punished for anything in his stay at Wammy's. He realised then that Light's gaze was fixed firmly on him and he gulped, stepping closer to Mello as he did so. Mello soon joined Near on the floor though, much to Matt's annoyance.

"I'm waiting," Light sighed, "I'm not going to kill you if that is what you are worried about."

It wasn't, and in fact death seemed like the easy option to them as Matt finally began to explain the whole affair, leaving nothing out; especially not his attempt to escape and lock Mello and Near out of the camera system. Light said nothing, didn't even make a single sound as Matt talked, his gaze just flicked between them as he weighed their words; to Matt's chargrin though he was mostly the victim of Light's cool stare. Finally Matt finished and sagged to the floor as Light's gaze shifted away from him at last; it was as if Light had been forcing him to stay standing throughout the whole ordeal.

"I see," Light said quietly, his hand slipping so he could run his index finger over his lips, "Well I am extremely disappointed in you three. I had expected better from you, but because of this whole affair I can't see why."

"I'm sorry," Matt mumbled, staring dejectedly down at the floor, he knew this was going to happen.

"You have already said," Light sighed, "so far the other two seem strangely mute."

"I'm sorry as well," Near whispered, "I was just curious."

"No excuse, you invaded not only my privacy, but L's," Light said in reply, "curiosity is no excuse for abusing his and my trust in you."

Light's gaze shifted away from Near towards Mello.

"Sorry," Mello sighed, hand reaching for his chocolate that wasn't there.

"Now tell me why you have picked today to tell me this," Light said calmly.

"We can help you," Mello said quickly, "I have Mafia connections, we could use those to bait out B, use his trick against him. He is only using mediocre criminal groups, but this way you have control of the best."

"You have mafia connections?" Light asked, this was not the sort of thing he had expected to hear from a Wammy's resident.

"Yes," Mello replied, "I suppose you want details."

When Light nodded Mello rose and came over to whisper in his ear, pointedly ignoring the annoyed expressions of his two friends.

"That makes sense," Light said calmly, "now tell me the rest."

"We came to you," Near said slowly, "because we knew you were more prepared to listen to more _unconventional_ methods of justice. We knew L would never countenance such a plan, so we came to you. With you we were less likely to be thrown out of Wammy's as well."

Light nodded thoughtfully; from his expression it was obvious he liked the idea.

"I understand," Light said finally, "do it. How sure are you though that they will do as you ask?"

"Oh I'm sure," Mello said smiling.

"Good," Light replied, "now about your punishment for spying on L and I."

The three teenagers had been relaxing slightly in the less than angry emotions Light had been emitting. Now though they were staring at him wide-eyed.

"First," Light said grinning, "you will remove every single camera and destroy it. I don't want them to be usable ever again. Second; dresses. All three of you will be in dresses, of my choosing, for a whole week. Accessories included. No skipping lessons either. You will not argue with me on this."

"What?" Mello said stunned.

"Oh," Light said, his voice overly cheerful, "you'll do it. You've seen what I am capable of. Imagine what I could do if I had to pick something else."

* * *


	53. Chapter 53

A/N; I was worried when I posted the last chapter as to what your reaction would be to such a strange punishment, but I worried needlessly it seems from my reviews. So I hope you enjoy!

If any of you would like to read an Ancient Egyptian folktale, feel free to wander over to my journal on Deviantart, it is also Dragonrider4000.

If any of you would be interested in this, I may start my journal on there as a running commentary on how work on my other stories is progressing and other little details, such as back stories of certain OC's (Lucan from Eternal Justice perhaps), other ideas I have in the works and general nonsense about me etc. That is if you want such things, so feel free to leave a message and I will do so.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 53

The trio were in shock. Needless to say this wasn't quite what they had been expecting; this had not been what they had been expecting at all.

"Hell no," Mello said glowering at Light, "there is no way I am letting you indulge one of your fetishes on me."

Light stared at him, he looked rather confused.

"Fetishes?" Light murmured, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Mello, "why would I do that? I have L for that, why would I share _any _of that with you? This way though, I expect you will understand the pain and embarrassment you have caused through your observation of what were meant to be private events. So don't insult me by calling it that Mello, I have no interest in doing any such thing with you at any time, so don't think so highly of yourself."

Mello swallowed hurriedly, he had never thought anyone could scare him, but Light did now. Somehow it was worse that Light hadn't raised his voice, it was almost as if he was much more disappointed with trio than angry, this made it much harder to cope with.

"Matt," Light said suddenly, his voice sounding much more like his normal self, "take down all the cameras would you?"

Light sat staring down at the two remaining hunched figures as Matt disconnected the cameras in the living room. He held out one hand as Matt passed and examined the camera he was given, his frown returned immediately, he definitely was not happy.

Matt was grateful to leave the living room, he had felt he was gradually being squashed under the weight of Light's displeasure. To walk into the guest room now, after all they had seen, any curiosity or interest he may have had to begin with was quashed under his still remaining fear; part of him wondered if he should have just refused to put the cameras up, but he knew he never would have managed it.

Matt glanced over at the chain as he disconnected the camera, he felt eternally grateful that Light had picked the punishment he had. To know what else Light was capable of made it seem, to Matt at least, as a rather easy ride. He smiled slightly; Mello definitely wasn't going to enjoy it and Near was probably going to freak out to be in anything except his white pyjamas.

Matt hopped down from the chair feeling in much better spirits than before, the worst for him appeared to be over, and now he could focus on the task in hand; protecting L. He wondered what Light would want him to do with the laptop; with a sinking feeling Matt realised he was going to lose it.

…

"When will our punishment start?" Near murmured, finally speaking once more; to Light's surprise he actually looked panicked. Light wasn't about to change his mind though, this was the only way they were truly going to learn; if he let them off they would just think they could get away with something like this in the future.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early; I am sure you know when L and I have breakfast," Light said smiling, "I would appreciate it if you aren't late; I wouldn't want you to be late for lessons."

Silence once more descended, neither Mello or Near seemed willing to look up at Light again. Mello had lost all of his usual exuberance and was doing his best, it appeared, to burn a hole through the carpet with his stare; Near just looked resigned to his fate. It seemed the knowledge of having to go to their lessons in dresses had taken all the fight out of them.

"Tell me more about this plan of yours then," Light added finally, "Or have you told me the entire plan already?"

"Told you everything," Mello sighed, "Unless my guards have a better idea."

"That would be unlikely," Near said quietly, his almost compliment not unnoticed by Mello, who only knew he had made it because Near had also somewhat complimented himself.

"In regards to this plan, I am grateful for such an offer of help," Light said calmly, "but it is up to L if it goes through or not."

"You're going to tell him?" Mello gasped, he seemed horrified.

"What sort of person would I be if I didn't tell him?" Light sighed, "I have done all the withholding of information from L that I wish to."

"We told you because we didn't want him finding out," Near said quietly.

"How extremely stupid of you then to not realise I would tell him," Light replied, his voice betrayed no malice or hint of sarcasm; it seemed he really was just 'pointing it out' as it were, "would either of you withhold such information from each other?"

Mello and Near glanced at each other before shaking their heads; it was true, as long as they weren't competing over the final outcome they shared all their information. It seemed they had… miscalculated. As Light glanced in the direction Matt was working it seemed the worst was not over for the two genii.

"Do you know how badly you have hurt him as well?" Light murmured, "He does everything you ask of him, but you just don't see it. He gives up more for you both than you could imagine I am sure."

Light looked back at Mello and Near to find them both staring at him, mouths agape. They didn't get the answers they so wanted however as Matt finally re-entered, his arms full of small cameras and their battery packs.

"Just think on what I have said," Light sighed, his frown momentarily reappearing as he saw the sheer number of camera's that had been planted; he was extremely grateful L wasn't here to see this, "now go away and don't annoy me with your presence again until your lesson this afternoon. I want the laptop then as well Matt."

Matt nodded; and a moment later Light was left in peace to ponder all he had been told. In the, now hopefully private, sanctum of his rooms Light finally let all the anger he had been feeling show. He was livid, it had taken all his strength not to lean forward and strangle the wretched brats. Only two things had made him stop; the knowledge that L would have been angry with him if he did and that, well, he would have done the same in their position.

He had to admit the thing that bothered him the most was that he now had to tell L. He felt L had been through enough emotional strain lately without adding to it, part of him felt he should protect L and not tell him; but Light knew without a doubt that L would never forgive him for such protection.

…

L had taken it rather better than Light had expected all told, after the ashen stage where L realised just how much he had been compromised and how close the source was, he seemed rather unconcerned. It probably helped that Light had already dealt with the situation so effectively; and currently had the only laptop with such documentation sat on the table in front of them.

Then Light reluctantly added to L's problems by telling him of the trio's plan, the three teenagers had insisted that he didn't tell him, but Light knew L well enough to know that the detective would somehow find out. Again Light was surprised, L seemed almost completely unperturbed about Light's revelations about Mello.

"I know," L said calmly, "he is the orphan child of a mafia boss, who had already brought here after passing the test for children to enrol here at Wammy's House, by the time the group managed to trace him after he disappeared from the orphanage he had originally been placed in. As, for some strange reason, the leadership is hereditary, he is entitled to become a mafia boss whenever he should wish it. Because of the extreme level of loyalty shown to the memory of his parents, Mello has been protected here since they found him. The mafia approving of me is no great shock; they are a good source of information, and the only reason Mello was allowed to stay here was because of the connections to me. I think they like the standard of education provided here."

L blinked at Light who was gaping at him.

"Why? Did they think I didn't know?" L said quietly, "the mafia _asked_ me if they could tail him, I agreed because of Mello's impetuous behaviour. This mafia group are not your usual mafia organisation anyway, hardly anything criminal in their activities anymore; they are just very good in the stock market these days. They still have the illusion of being a somewhat criminal organisation."

L couldn't help smiling; Light was still gaping at him. He wondered if this truly had been that much of a shock. Then Light seemed to come to his senses, much to L's relief, it was unnerving seeing Light so shocked.

"You knew," Light commented, he definitely was shocked, "I was sure you were going to be quite upset about all this, but you knew most of it. Then why did you not ask the mafia to do what the trio have suggested?"

"It makes them a criminal organisation once more," L replied, "and, this is the important point; just how would it look if the world's greatest detective, namely me, had to go ask the criminal underworld for protection and support?"

Light nodded in understanding, it would have been impossible for L to make such a move; he had a reputation to maintain that ranked far above protecting himself from Beyond. To think of it logically, despite the threat Beyond was to L, L himself had to focus on all his other cases first. It was the only way L was going to have a future after Beyond was dealt with, and if it failed now would only be handing Beyond all he wanted.

"Now though," L added smiling, "they will go about this in such a way that all involved will know I have to be kept in the dark, at least as it starts. They will all think I am not involved."

"Almost makes me wonder if you thought the cameras were there now," Light commented.

"Now that I didn't know," L sighed, "just how are you going to punish them, I know you must have something planned."

"It's a surprise, Wammy is helping me with the arrangements," Light laughed, "rest assured they won't be repeating their mistakes."

…

L was trying desperately not to laugh, he knew Light could be creative if he wanted to be. However not even L's great intellect would have thought of something so ingenious. It was a perfect punishment, the trio already looked embarrassed in their new regalia and they hadn't even stepped out into the more public areas of Wammy's house.

It seemed Light knew just who to blame the most for what had occurred; Mello was in a powder blue dress with the slightest hint of lace. It definitely didn't seem long enough for his liking, it was only knee length, and much to his annoyance held nowhere for him to stash his ever present chocolate, so he was forced to use the matching small handbag if he wanted to have any chocolate throughout the day. His embarrassment and outfit were completed by a quaint little headband, also in blue, to go in his blonde hair. It was unlikely Mello liked the white buckle shoes and lacy socks either.

Near however must have also incurred a great deal of Light's wrath as he too was being taken outside of his comfort zone. Light had decided Near definitely shouldn't wear white. Near was in yellow, with the same matching accessories as Mello, he seemed to be in a daze to have to wear such things. His hand kept reaching for the sleeve that wasn't there; it seemed he too was well outside his comfort zone.

L turned his attention to Matt and was surprised to find a kindred spirit; the teenager seemed to be trying in vain to hold back his laughter. The distress of his two friends seemed to have completely overshadowed any distress he was feeling about his attire. The horror of being dressed in Barbie pink didn't seem to bother him in the least, but then it seemed very little seemed to bother Matt.

"No matter how much you glare at me Mello I am not changing my mind," Light said laughing, "you brought this on yourself you realise."

"I hate you," Mello growled through gritted teeth.

"No you don't," Light sighed, "you just can't stand being this embarrassed. This is the best way I could find to demonstrate how much you embarrassed L and I."

Mello's angry glare faded and he glanced sheepishly at L before staring at the floor.

"Don't you have lessons this morning?" L inquired, "you will be late if you stay here much longer."

Mello and Near looked horror struck, and followed a still laughing Matt out of the room as if they were being taken to a firing squad. L wondered if they would have preferred a firing squad instead of the dresses.

"That was an incredibly cruel thing to do to them Light," L commented, smiling happily as he turned back to his cooling toast.

"It was the best thing my mind could come up with at short notice," Light sighed turning back to his own breakfast. He was really looking forward to his maths class today, he wondered if they would try and argue with him in the lesson; he doubted it, they were far too embarrassed and worried about incurring more of his wrath. If they argued he would simply extend the time of this punishment.

…

Mello was shaking, whether with rage or embarrassment he couldn't tell. He felt totally exposed in the dress, and what was worse was that all the older teenagers at Wammy's were giving them far too much attention. People who only yesterday would have cleared the corridor at his presence were actually _laughing_ at him. Part of him actually wanted to curl up in a corner and not come out again; he forced himself to stay strong though. If he did that Light would have won and he would have lost, he never lost.

Matt wondered if Mello truly knew how provocative his walking style was now he was wearing a dress. He knew they would be drawing much less attention if Mello wasn't walking to their first lesson like some sort of catwalk model… Matt would never say it out loud but Mello had far too feminine a face for him not to pull off what he was wearing well. Mello actually looked good in the dress, Matt felt his face flush; he knew that he always thought Mello looked good in whatever he wore, but today Matt just wanted to jump him.

He started then as a hand suddenly gripped his, he looked down to see Near leaning in to him for support; the shy, reclusive Near was definitely not taking it very well. Matt squeezed Near's hand slightly and gave him a small smile. The shaky smile he received in return reassured him a great deal, he didn't think he could cope with both an angry Mello and a distraught Near right now.

Surprisingly the morning went mostly comment and problem free, Mello and Near seemed to wound up to take advantage of the chance at hitting back at Light in his lesson and too busy glowering in their own private gloom to notice most of the comments. Something for which Matt was very thankful, he could tell by the look in Light's eyes as the lesson progressed that any talk back would have landed Mello and Near in further problems.

It was at lunch that the real trouble started.

They had been followed at every break time by the oldest lads at Wammy's, and now at lunch they had been found once more. The trio did their best to ignore them; it wasn't that difficult the trio were used to ignoring everyone. Stalwartly they ate their way through their lunch, Near having to sit normally for once because if he crouched the dress would reveal far too much.

"Come on," Mello sighed as they finished, "let's go back to our room and escape this for a while."

Matt and Near trailed after Mello as they headed out of the main dining room and along the brightly lit old-fashioned corridor. Much to their chagrin they were followed by the ever growing crowd.

Then one of the sniggering lads wolf-whistled.

Matt flinched as Mello halted and his face became a picture of pure loathing.

"Mello don't," Matt whispered as Mello sneered and began to turn. Matt nearly whimpered as he saw Mello suddenly look back at the crowd with a charming smile; even his eyes seemed to glow with warmth; he forced himself not to though, it would only direct Mello's wrath onto him.

Matt and Near watched helplessly as Mello sauntered back to the group that had been following them.

"Which one of you lovely boys whistled, don't be shy," Mello said, still smiling, he didn't even sound like Mello as he talked.

D and everyone else immediately pointed at E; E gave Mello a rather hopeful smile as if he hoped to live beyond the next few moments. What Mello did next though probably surprised everyone.

Mello leaned forward slightly still smiling sweetly, and raised a hand to pull E's head closer, before his lips touched E's. E was helpless under Mello's ministrations as Mello used everything he had seen Light do to L. The crowd took a worried step back as Mello deepened the kiss and held E close.

When he finally released E his legs were shaking and much to his embarrassment his face was flushed as he stared at Mello. His slightly glazed eyes widened then as Mello suddenly smirked and his eyes darkened evilly.

"Ugh," E groaned as Mello's knee rose sharply to connect with his crotch. A second later E fell to the floor his face a picture of pain, it hadn't helped that he had been deeply affected by Mello kissing him; more than he would care to admit actually.

"You shouldn't do something so derogatory as wolf-whistle at someone Earl," Mello said still smirking, crouching down to pat him on the head, "or fantasize about teenage girls at your age," Mello sniggered then, "or was it us you were thinking of? How sweet."

Mello straightened up and brush imaginary dirt off his dress as he did so.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Mello growled, glaring round at the crowd. His words were met by hushed silence. "Good."

Mello strode off, followed hurriedly by a grinning Near and Matt; the look on E's face had been priceless.

* * *

A/N; Does anyone have dress preferences, or things they would really like to see the trio in while I am at it?


	54. Chapter 54

A/N; I feel you deserve something special this chapter, and do you know why?

**818 reviews**.

That is something I truly never expected, honestly every time I gain another hundred I sort of sit and stare at the total for a few minutes smiling in stupefied happiness because I am so surprised. Thank you so much all of you for taking the time to read my story and liking it enough to review.

I shall stop now because I am running the risk of sounding like an actor at an award ceremony; not a good thing. Particularly as in Word I have the chance to edit it down.

Anyway, I still love hearing from you, heck at times a few of you have given me ideas as you well know. I know where the plot is going, but I have always let you play a little with the private life, only a little but you know that it is there.

Right, I also asked people for dress styles, and boy did you reply! Many interesting suggestions, in fact they all were. Here, in no particular order, are the winners;

As it was suggested twice a **clingy red number** shall be worn by all; as it was suggested for both Near and Mello. Now they all get stuck with it. Thank you **Lillyankh** and **Seliphra**

**School uniforms**; I hadn't actually thought of this, which shocked me when I read the suggestion and realised I _hadn't_ thought of it. This will be accompanied by pigtails, after all should always go for the complete look. Thank you **Aimee** and **losethemask **and **nameless14 **for the pigtails.

**Granny dresses**; I assume this means something overly floral and not the least bit appealing, if it's not please tell me otherwise! (I wouldn't know as my granny's don't wear dresses.) Thank you **xxbeyondxbirthdayxx**

**Gothic Lolita; **black for Mello, White for Near and Red for Matt. I suppose this had to be included at some point, I suspect this was one costume that couldn't be avoided. Thank you **NicotineGum **and **Aimee**

**Low cut, backless ball gowns;** this is an amalgamation of a few suggestions, many of you wanted to see one or the other of them in backless dresses; **Nameless14, Josie Jo, **and **Seliphra** once again.

Well this one is a surprise :D

Many of you have multiple thanks as you see, because in some instances I have combined ideas, so I hope you are all still happy :D

I promise all reviews that I have received for the last chapter will be replied to, you know I always do, but I have to go help with tea, I am at home at the moment you see. I am trying not to be the layabout student, even though I am recovering from a bad bout of flu (it was the reason you got an 8,000 word chapter by the way).

So, please read and review you wonderful people!

* * *

Chapter 54

Mello flopped down onto the bed and buried his face into the pillow, he couldn't believe he had given away his first kiss so lightly. He had just been so annoyed and then had seen red when E had wolf-whistled. He had much better ideas as to who he could have kissed first, but that was all ruined now, and all because he couldn't keep his temper.

"Piss off," he murmured as a gentle hand was laid on his head.

"Mello don't," Matt sighed, "at least tell me why you suddenly are upset, his actions can't have been that aggravating to you."

Mello shifted to glare up at Matt.

"How the f-," Mello began loudly, but paused when he saw Matt's warning look about swearing, "How the hell would you know just why I am feeling upset, who says I am feeling upset anyway? Why would I let someone that insignificant get to me?"

"You certainly sound upset," Matt said calmly as Near sat down on the floor next to him, one hand playing with his hair as usual.

"Well it's not about that alright?" Mello murmured, covering his eyes with a hand. "That was my first kiss, and I just _had_ to use it as a weapon didn't I?"

Matt was never sure why he did what he did then, just Mello looked so forlorn and in need of comfort. He leaned down and after capturing the hand covering Mello's eyes and after pinning it to the bed, he moved closer and kissed Mello softly on the lips. Almost immediately Matt regained his senses and pulled back, a heavy blush colouring his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I-"

Matt was cut off as a hand gripped his jaw in a vice like grip and forced him to look back at Mello.

"What was that?" Mello asked, his voice was soft and he too looked stunned by Matt's actions.

"I thought because you had lost your first kiss," Matt whispered, attempting to smile, "I- I would give you mine."

Matt felt his heart go into his mouth as Mello stared up at him for what seemed an eternity, then he gave a small yelp as the hand shifted to the back of his head and pulled him down. Matt gave a startled, happy gasp as Mello kissed him and all thought ceased as Mello's tongue used his sigh as a way to worm into his mouth and deepen the kiss. He couldn't help but respond with fervour.

Matt panted for breath when Mello's hand finally untwined from his hair and let him go. He stared down at Mello in shock a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I hope you meant that seriously," Mello murmured, his fingers running along Matt's neck, "because I am never letting you go now."

There was a small somewhat involuntary hiccough from the other occupant of the room. Matt felt his heart sink as he turned to look at Near, the one other person in the world he truly loved and he had just done this in front of him; Matt felt awful now, he had just upset the fine balance their little group had. Had he gained Mello only to lose Near?

"W-what about my first kiss?" Near whispered.

Near's voice had been so quiet that Mello or Matt barely heard him, then as the question sank in… In the stunned silence that followed Mello forced himself to sit up, his eyes fixed on Near. Slowly Mello raised an arm and beckoned Near closer, somehow this seemed to bring Near to his senses and he turned towards the door as if to flee, his normally emotionless face showing clearly that he was horrified at what he had just said.

Mello was obviously not about to let Near leave and with lightening quick speed leaned forward and pulled Near towards him and onto his lap. Anyone who didn't know the trio well would have assumed either Near or Mello had gone mad.

"What about your first kiss?" Mello said smirking, even if his eyes were kind.

Near glanced between Mello and Matt and a second later his emotionless mask had slipped into place, one hand reaching to pull at the hem of his trousers.

"Let me go Mello," Near murmured, "it's obvious you both want each other, if I stay I will be in the way."

"That's not true," Matt said hotly before his brain could stop himself, he looked up at Mello with a worried expression, but surprisingly Mello was only smirking at him.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to actually make a move Matty?" Mello said, "It's been rather obvious for the past couple of months how you felt about both of us. I was waiting for you to choose, and I was only doing so because Near here hadn't made any sign of who he liked. I think it's fairly obvious now though."

Matt stared at Mello open mouthed, his breathing ragged; he wondered just how he had been so obvious, he had always been so careful.

"What twisted line of reasoning brought you to that conclusion?" Near said coldly, his words made much less harsh by the colour that adorned his cheeks.

"I think it's rather safe to assume that each of us has feelings," Mello smirk broadened at use of the word, "for the other two present in this room."

Near jerked his head up to stare wide-eyed at Mello, and this it seemed was just the opportunity Mello had been waiting for; he leaned down and captured Near's lips with his own. If it was possible it seemed the white haired genius' eyes widened further.

"Please tell me this isn't one of your pranks," Near whispered pushing away from Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes and shook his head. Near's eyes turned towards Matt questioningly.

"Do you really?" Near asked, he sounded oddly hopeful.

Matt glanced between Mello and Near, his mouth opening and closing uselessly.

"Well kiss him then," Mello said sighing.

Matt tentatively leaned forward and kissed Near on the cheek, somehow with Mello watching he couldn't bring himself to go all the way. To his surprise though Near's arms suddenly encircled him and his face shifted so their lips met. They separated immediately as Mello chuckled above them; both were blushing furiously and refusing to look at each other.

"After all we have seen you would have thought you wouldn't have difficulties with that," Mello laughed, "you both looked so scared."

"You were watching us," Matt said loudly.

"That sort of thing doesn't help matters," Near added quietly.

Mello still laughing pulled them closer once more until their heads rested on his chest, they gave in as they knew they would. It was always difficult to fight Mello on such things. Matt smiled at Near though as his hand wandered close to his and he gripped it tightly.

Were things really going to be okay between them? It all seemed so precarious somehow. Matt found he didn't really care.

…

The trio weren't sure how to act for the rest of the day, it seemed this most recent revelation of just how deep their relationship actually was had shaken them all. None of them had any idea what to _do_ next. They certainly didn't want to emulate L and Light, none of them felt ready for that yet.

First they had to come to terms with the fact that there were three of them in the relationship.

…

Light was stunned that on the second morning there was no real argument with the trio on the second day of their punishment, perhaps it was because they thought the clothes they had to wear today were far less upsetting than the ones they had worn before. Though Light couldn't see how, he had put them in school uniforms, each one different.

Near, well he was in the Japanese school uniform for a girl, a sailor suit with a very tasteful pleated skirt. In white of course, Light knew Near felt much more comfortable in white and was not about to make him wear something other that white two days in a row. Well it was mostly white; the bow on the front was light green, a colour mimicked on the collar that was edged in two narrow bands. Light had even finished off the combo with loose socks, and slip on black shoes. He had been very accurate in his set up, Near even had the matching traditional bag, not that Light thought he would use it.

Mello was in the basic British school uniform. A grey pleated miniskirt, a white blouse and a red long sleeved jacket. Oh, and a tie, a nice red tie that matched the ribbons in his hair. This was why Light was surprised he wasn't being argued with. He thought Mello would have complained about that, it was one of the reasons he had wanted Mello's hair in pigtails.

Mello just stood there for inspection and said nothing; Light was bemused, but made sure not to show it. He only supposed it was because of how Mello had reacted to E the day before; that he probably suspected he was in for more punishment if he argued again as the incident would be brought up. Light wasn't about to tell him he was mistaken, Light thought Mello's reaction to E had been perfectly valid, even if it had been damaging to E.

Matt though just looked completely stunned, he had good reason to be though. Light had put him in trousers. He was in a school uniform yes, but it was the matching male version to Near's costume, the Gakuran, in black though not white. It seemed that even though he was grateful to be out of a skirt, Matt was not appreciative of the high collar, a hand kept reaching up to tug at it. Light could understand that though, Matt had never worn anything at all like a formal dress before, so it had to be a new experience for him.

Light had a sneaking suspicion that Matt was going to get jumped on by the other two, _because_ he was in trousers, but Light knew Matt had not been a willing participant in the whole debacle. It was Mello and Near that truly needed to learn that their actions had consequences that affected more than themselves.

…

"So you are not going to get angry that I am in trousers?" Matt murmured as they walked to class.

"No it's not your fault is it," Mello sighed, then his eyes swept over Matt, "besides I think you look cute."

Much to Matt's annoyance he blushed at this, frowning as Near chuckled from next to him.

"Oh," Matt replied, it was all he could think of to say. Despite his great intellect he couldn't grasp this new aspect to their relationship at all; he had wanted it for so long that actually attaining it didn't seem quite real.

The children at Wammy's were fast learners, and despite the surprise at the trio's new outfits there was no crowd following them and, much to Mello's delight, D and E were nowhere to be seen. However, and this was not to Mello's delight, the day passed without any incident whatsoever; it annoyed him despite how much Matt tried to tell him that they should just be grateful that no action had been taken over his attack of E.

…

"Gah," Mello growled as he tugged the red ribbons from his hair, finding his hair decided it wanted to continue to attempt to be pigtails. "He just had to decide my hair looked better up today didn't he!"

For a brief second Mello glowered at himself in the mirror as he attempted to flatten his hair, finally he gave up and threw the ribbons at the mirror, he was glad Matt and Near weren't here to see him throwing another tantrum. He had good reason though, there was no way he was going to meet the mafia in a dress, it would be like showing up to a rock concert in a tutu, it just wouldn't _work._

In haste he pulled off the uniform and rather grateful shoved on his black jeans, it felt wonderful to be in trousers again, he felt all too vulnerable in a skirt and he definitely preferred seeing other people vulnerable. A moment later he was clad in his usual attire, he felt much more comfortable now he was wearing his leather body warmer, he wondered whether he should invest in a pair of leather trousers too.

Mello was just shoving on his fingerless gloves as Near and Matt entered the room, he frowned; Mello hadn't wanted them to see him go. This meeting was with the upper echelons of the mafia after all, not just with the usual underlings. He didn't want to mix them up in that world, both of them were both to full of the need for justice to really cope with it.

Near and Matt took one look at Mello and his expression, before looking at each other and nodding slightly.

"There is no way you are going without us," Matt said calmly.

"I don't want you there," Mello growled, not looking at the other two.

"A year ago I would have thought you didn't want us there because of how you felt about us," Matt said quietly, "but now I know different. Don't you dare protect us when we don't need it."

Near had already started pulling off his uniform and tossing it onto the bed.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Near said quietly, "I don't think mine are quite right for sneaking out."

"You can't come," Mello said, trying desperately to stop them.

"Just how exactly to you plan to stop us?" Matt asked, tossing some of his clothes to Near.

Mello stared at them his mouth wide open, they weren't meant to act like this!

"Mello," Near said calmly as he pulled a shirt over his head, "you look like a goldfish."

* * *


	55. Chapter 55

A/N; Well, frankly I had to admit I was worried (you really have no idea just _how_ worried) that you would have all lynched me for introducing something as unusual as three people in a relationship. I had to though, I just couldn't bear to see one of them disappointed, it would have been terrible. Believe me of the several options I had available I picked the best. I also couldn't _not_ have a relationship form; it was always charging in that direction from the get go and so couldn't be stopped.

So thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with it. I assure you that I will do this as carefully as I can. I hope that everything I have done in this story has been tasteful in this regard up till now anyway, despite the unusual slant of the content. I don't set out to offend people, so I do worry how people will respond even now.

Well I have rambled for long enough about my intrinsic want to worry.

To all those reviewed last chapter; I will reply to your reviews, but it will be much later than usual as I need sleep. I thought you would prefer this over a reply.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and will review!

* * *

Chapter 55

"I don't want either of you to be involved in this," Mello whispered, as Matt picked the window lock in the small attic room he had hidden in months ago. He wasn't being listened to and kept trying in vain to make them stay, if they got hurt because of him he could never live with himself.

Matt said nothing just continued in his task his face grim. Near however surprised Mello by shifting closer and grabbing his arm, this was quite forward for Near; Mello looked down at him curiously.

"We don't like you being involved in it," Near whispered, "anyway without us you could get hurt. We don't want you going there alone, no matter how little criminal activity they're involved in nowadays."

Mello had to swallow hurriedly as Near suddenly hugged him; he was shocked at just how worried Near sounded. It wasn't often that Near displayed such feelings, Mello had always known they were there of course, but to see them so close to the surface when Near was this upset. Mello found he was becoming upset too. There was no choice but for a group hug then as Matt finished his task and Near looked at him with suddenly upset eyes.

"Out the window with you then," Mello ordered quietly, and Matt scrambled over the sill and onto the sloping roof below, flinching as his feet hit the slate roof with an all too loud a bang. He reached back up and couldn't help smiling at the scene of Mello gently lifting Near over the windowsill, it was still weird seeing Near in Jeans and wearing one of Mello's old jackets so adding to that Near scrambling round a building at night… it was all too funny in Matt's opinion. It didn't help that Near was in a black bobble hat that looked like it could be turned into a balaclava at any moment.

Near was wide-eyed as Matt helped him down onto the roof, his eyes glancing down the building to the ground below. It seemed he wasn't happy at all.

"It appears," Near whispered, "that I have a fear of heights."

"It will be alright Near," Matt said softly, pulling Near close and kissing him softly, "you know me and Mello won't let anything happen to you."

"Fact and feeling are two different things," Near replied holding onto Matt tightly.

"Since when have you ever let your feelings get in the way of your rationality?" Mello sighed, landing lightly on the roof next to them.

"You are a bad influence on me," Near said, finally smiling.

Mello smirked, and much to Near's obvious horror, leapt off the roof to the awning below where the cast iron drain pipe could easily be reached.

"Coming?" Mello laughed, hands reaching up to pull himself up enough to smirk at the other two.

Somehow Matt and Mello managed to coax Near down the outside of the building to the ground below. Neither of them thought they had ever seen someone that grateful to stand on the ground at last.

"Why couldn't we have just used the stairs?" Near asked; his voice shaking from the fear that had so recently flowed through him.

"Because L has guards at every exit," Mello sighed, "we don't want him finding out we are doing this do we. Light only told him about the cameras."

"Still don't see why we couldn't just have us-" Near began but was silenced as Mello clamped a hand over his mouth as a two black clad guards walked by the small alcove they had dropped into. This was the perfect example to Near as to why they _couldn't_ have used the other exits.

Matt darted forward and took a small mirror out of his pocket and used it to peer round the corner. Near was also realising just how Mello had always obtained a steady stream of chocolate, Matt was all too adept at breaking out.

"It's clear," Matt hissed, "come on."

The trio darted through the gardens of the estate, skirting round the drive and preferring to shift through the undergrowth. It was difficult to sneak through the grounds, but wasn't impossible; after all the guards were looking for people sneaking in, not sneaking out. It was getting out through the perimeter wall that would be the biggest difficulty. The guards had been along the entire length and rebuilt and protected the structure, something which had annoyed Matt greatly as he couldn't sneak out as well anymore, but they had overlooked one possibility; the trees. Oh, they had made sure no-one could use them to get _in_, but getting out,_ that_ was easy.

They quickly found what they were looking for, a tree tall enough to reach the height of the outside wall, it must be noted that this was no small structure, a good 4 metres of wall. Matt immediately began to climb the tree and reached down for a shaking Near to be helped up. If they were learning the one thing that night it was that Near had great determination, perhaps it was all the years growing up with Mello since they were babies.

"I want a new robot for this," Near said, his tone only half teasing, as he collapsed onto the ground outside.

"You didn't have to come," Mello replied, pulling Near roughly up to his feet and brushing the muddy leaves off his back, "What model would you like?"

Near blinked in shock and turned to look at Mello in question, a hand rising to pull the hat off his head.

"Seriously?" Near asked, this was not like Mello at all. When Mello gave him a 'well, duh' expression, he added, "Let me think on it."

Matt knew precisely what Mello was doing, sometimes it was so easy to distract Near. He didn't realise he was smiling fondly at the two of them until Mello jumped over and messed up his hair. He couldn't frown though as it made Near laugh, albeit quietly.

"It's this way to the road," Matt said as Mello released him, forcing him not to retaliate and instead marched off through the field alongside the wall. People knew that Wammy's House was in Winchester, where it was really was _near_ Winchester. It showed L's influence that it was erased from Google Earth's pictures; as far as the rest of the world were concerned Wammy's house was a field; this year a field of Oil Seed Rape.

Ten minutes of fast marching later they emerged onto the road, the gates of Wammy's just visible in the dark to the left of them.

"Are they picking us up here?" Matt asked, glancing at Near. He knew that the usually reclusive Near would not be able to handle the two mile walk into the city.

"Of course," Mello replied smirking, "why should a mafia heir walk to a meeting? There is no way I am going to be lenient an inch tonight. Don't either of you dare argue with me in their presence."

"Why would we undermine your position in such a way?" Near said softly, as the headlights of a car became visible in the distance and moved towards them.

"We are your underlings after all," Matt laughed, making Near look shocked at the term before he too nodded his head in agreement as he smiled slightly. It was true, in the past few months since the rivalry aspect of Wammy's had finally been removed Mello and Near had spent less and less time arguing with each other.

Mello wasn't sure he liked these new 'obedient' underlings, somehow he felt more exposed now than when they argued with him. It was extremely disconcerting.

"Get in the car," Mello sighed as they continued to smile 'innocently' up at him. He followed them in a moment later, his face set and his hand craving to hold chocolate. He really hoped he could pull this off, because if he did he wouldn't just be the heir of the mafia any more, he would be controlling it.

…

Light emerged from the shadows behind the gate and gazed happily at the receding car. As it turned the corner his smile broadened and he turned back towards the house.

"They managed to get out," Light said into the night and another figure emerged from the darkness by the wall. There was the sudden sound of static.

"Normal patrols can resume," L said calmly into the radio.

"How did you know they would sneak out tonight?" Light asked L, the coordination to keep the patrols informed of just where the trio were in the grounds had been immense. It had also been rather annoying, they had expected them to sneak down one of the staircases, to see them scaling down the outside of Wammy's house had nearly made his and L's hearts stop in worry. They knew the trio were impetuous, but they had never imagined they would do something so dangerous.

"Yesterday they would have been too embarrassed from your punishment to want to do something so daring, whereas today they were much calmer," L replied, "plus since you told me what they were doing I have been monitoring _all_ their communications. It seemed only fair."

Light laughed, it seemed L had taken the trio's activities much more to heart than he had thought. Once Light had regained his composure they continued on towards the house in silence, L eventually shifting closer to Light as the younger man managed to capture his free hand.

"I expect these gardens will look lovely in the summer," Light sighed, turning to look back over the moonlit grounds, deep shadows falling over most of the garden.

"They do," L commented, "the lake is the best place to go, at the far end where most people don't go is a series of small waterfalls. I used to play there as a child on the odd occasions when I actually moved away from my puzzles."

"You played outdoors?" Light said in wonder.

"Oh yes Light," L laughed, "despite all appearances I do like to go outside, I even played on a swing."

"Surely not," Light whispered as they made their way along the corridors, "you just manifested into existence as a teenager with extreme crime solving abilities to save the world from crime!"

"You make me sound like a second rate superhero," L replied, attempting to sound indignant but failing miserably.

"If I was describing you as a superhero," Light responded smirking, "it wouldn't be second rate, if that was the case I would have been a second rate villain!"

L rolled his eyes at Light's humour, it still surprised him that under that serious exterior this child had been waiting to emerge.

"What do you have planned for the trio tomorrow?" L asked as they arrived back at their apartment.

Rigel immediately ran over and asked for attention, something L was very willing to give; immediately picking up the now quite large kitten and holding him close as he stroked him. Soon the black bundle in his arms was purring loudly.

"Tomorrow?" Light said grinning, "Well I want to see how well E has realised that he shouldn't mess with Mello, so clingy red dresses with matching stiletto shoes and bags."

"If you come out of this week unscathed," L sighed, relaxing back on the sofa so his head ended up in Light's lap, "I will be extremely surprised."

"Yet we know how good I am at surprising you," Light replied quickly, it was always fun to have a verbal match with L. He ran a hand through L's hair and, as usual, was stunned by the lack of any knots in the unruly hair; it always looked as though L never cared for it, but he did!

"Then I hope you surprise me again," L murmured, eyes closing at the touch even as he spoke.

A comfortable silence descended, both just happy to have a moment to themselves for once. It seemed like they had been on the move always doing something since the revelation about Beyond. Despite their worry somehow they couldn't shake off their inability to truly see outside just the two of them. L demonstrated this perfectly in what he said next.

"It is not long until Light's birthday. Is there anything you would want?"

Light ignored the flippant reply of 'L', and the more morbid response of a photograph of B; this left him with silence. There was nothing he felt he wanted that L hadn't already given him; _just what did he want?_

"I didn't realise this would be such a difficult question for you," L murmured, smiling even while his eyes remained closed, hand still stroking Rigel.

"It's just I can't think of anything," Light replied, "perhaps this is where you should surprise me."

"Oh, it's my turn is it?" L laughed, then his face became suddenly serious once more, "I hope they are alright."

"Of course they are," Light responded, his hand shifting to caress L's cheek for a moment, "this is Mello after all, he might put himself in danger, but he won't do it to others."

"It all depends on whether he stays in control of the situation," L sighed, shifting closer to Light.

…

Mello strode confidently along the private corridor of the nightclub, this wasn't where he had expected to meet the current leader, but it made sense. Why pick a desolate place to meet, you would be noticed then. Pick somewhere much more public and in heavy use and you don't stand out.

He didn't bother to knock on the door he came to, they knew he was coming and in no way was he going to show them any submissiveness. It attained him the reaction he wanted, the occupants in the room beyond jumped and hastened to find their places, all except the guy behind the desk. Mello frowned as he saw there was only one empty chair, Matt and Near would be forced to stand.

"Hello Nicholas. Why is there only one chair?" Mello said softly, his cold stare travelling along the seated goons.

Almost immediately two seats were vacated and brought closer to the other empty chair before the desk behind which Nicholas sat. In Mello's opinion things only went better from there.

Mello received everything he wanted. It seemed the Mafia were becoming annoyed by Beyond's activities anyway, and were extremely pleased to have a name to go with the annoyance. They didn't like how the crime level in a mostly sedate country as the UK was being shifted. They had spent too long stabilising the structure here, to see it shifted because of one insane man; it had taken too long to earn both the police, and L's respect enough to have a blind eye turned to, what was really very low level, crime.

When they learnt that L needed help to capture Beyond they weren't surprised, or lost the smallest amount of respect for the detective. It seemed the mafia already understood the strange methods Beyond was using, it stood to reason L would need strange methods to capture him.

Mello's composure slipped only once, but thankfully no-one else was around to see it. The old mafia boss had waved everyone else out of the room; Matt and Near had been very good then and shifted only when Mello agreed that they should shift.

"This is for you," Nicholas said, taking an ornate wooden box out of the desk and handing it to Mello, "I know they would have wanted you to have it. There never seemed to be a good time until now. Personally I think you'll need it."

Mello opened the box curiously and thumbed through the photographs ontop.

"They are all pictures of your parents," Nicholas murmured, "I have been asking around to find them for you. I thought it was unfair that you didn't have any."

"Thank you," Mello replied, his eyes gazing at the first pictures of his parents he had ever seen, his ever present rosary visible around his mother's neck. He felt his heart clench as he saw this connection. This was a lovely gift he decided. He shifted the photos carefully to one side and the main content of the box was finally revealed to him.

It was a gun.

"You can't be serious," Mello said slowly, "you do know where I live."

"It was your father's," Nicholas replied hastily, "he wanted you to have it when you were old enough. I've talked to some of the contacts I have in the police, it's perfectly legal. Think of yourself as a Private Eye."

"There is no clause like that in British law," Mello commented, picking up the gun and inspecting it.

"They do teach you well at that school don't they," Nicholas said, attempting joviality, he stopped when Mello gave him a cold stare.

In truth Mello loved the gun instantly, he had always had an interest in such things and to hear his father had wanted to have it. It was very difficult for him to say no. It was a Baretta M92F, and seemed in peak condition. Despite the legality he wanted to keep it, he was delighted to see it came with several ammo rounds as well.

Mello started as he saw his father's name inscribed on the handle, this really had been his father's gun. He placed the gun almost reverentially back in the polished wooden box and shoved the photos on top before closing it quickly.

"Thank you," Mello said finally, standing and holding the box close.

"It is an honour, you are so like your father," Nicholas said softly, "there was no way I would not help you. Whatever you need, whatever you want doing, consider it done."

Mello smiled a genuine smile at Nicholas then, he couldn't help it he felt so touched by the gift. Then, at last, he slipped from the room.

* * *


	56. Chapter 56

A/N; Here we have all but the final day of the trio's punishment and some plot!

Thank you all of you as usual for your reviews. I am continuously stunned and touched by your comments, they always brighten up my day and bring a smile to my face.

*bows*

Your continued love of this story truly, truly amazes me. I only hope I can continue to entertain you.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 56

The trio had sauntered back into Wammy's armed with goodies from the shops. They had immediately been stopped by the guards after Mello had decided to climb the fence. Faced with their unrepentant attitude, and smug grins, Roger had been all for putting them in detention until Light had come down the main staircase holding a stack of paperwork.

He must have known what they had been up to they decided because he easily talked Roger out of punishing them, highlighting just what was happening to them this week. They felt guilty though when Light volunteered to take all responsibility if they snuck out again. The next meeting was during the day though; they wouldn't have to sneak out.

Mello had told Near and Matt nothing of the contents of the box. Wisely they hadn't asked him either, just watched in silence as he placed it almost reverentially in the top of the wardrobe and covered it over. They knew he wasn't slighting them, but Mello was never one for discussing his secrets. He would tell them in time, and if it had to do with the case in hand they would have been informed.

…

Mello's rage at Light's choice of punishment returned full force in the morning as they were dressed in short red dresses with all the matching accessories that implied; including stilettos.

"I look like a whore!" Mello screamed at Light, "and I am going to break my leg with these things."

Mello gestured wildly at the stilettos he was wearing; he was not liking this he was not liking this at all.

"No you don't," Light replied calmly, turning back as if bored with their company to his breakfast and the morning paper, "and if you are worried about that then you should just walk carefully then."

"I hate you," Mello growled.

"This has already been stated, but such feelings won't get you out of it. Neither do I consider it to be the case," Light replied, "if that was the case you wouldn't have put the dress on."

Mello glared at Light in silence, he knew Light's counter argument was the truth. However that didn't stop him hating every minute of it. One day he would get his own back he knew, one day. The embarrassment of this outfit was worse than the other two outfits combined. Mello wanted to be back in that dress he had worn on the first day, at least that had style.

"No matter how much you glare at him Mello," Near sighed, he too was looking despondently at his own dress and then down at the shoes, "I fear you won't get him to disappear."

Light laughed at this looked over his paper at them. It seemed not matter what they said he just found the situation more and more amusing.

"Run along," Light laughed, "no wait, I suggest walking. Don't try running in them just yet."

Matt, who had been staring at the wall in grudging acceptance, joined Mello and Near in their sudden fury at this. They left without a word though, they knew when they were beaten.

…

"You didn't have to be so cruel to them," L said, it was obvious he was trying desperately to hide his smile as he fed Rigel a piece of his toast.

"I said I was going to make them feel as embarrassed and a self-conscious as I felt," Light replied calmly, his hand reaching for his tea while his eyes stayed glued to the paper, "It seems to be working don't you think."

L rose from his chair, sauntered over to Light. With one hand L pushed down Light's paper and stared at him critically.

"Don't go too far will you," L said quietly.

"Tomorrow's is the worst I promise, and today's was potentially the most embarrassing," Light replied, "don't worry, it's only you I push too far."

"Don't you even think of putting me in a dress like that," L said softly, then he frowned as Light smiled wickedly.

"You can't stop me thinking about it."

L's eyebrow rose at Light's comment.

"Oh I think I can," L laughed, he leaned close and kissed Light. He fought harshly with Light on every level for dominance in the kiss, his hands shifting so his fingers could card through Light's hair as he was pulled onto Light's lap. He gasped into the kiss as Light suddenly ran a hand up his chest and finally managed to dominate him in the kiss.

Both were breathing heavily as they broke apart, Light's arms shifting to hold L close as they tried to regain their breath.

"No," Light said, his voice unsteady while still managing to sound thoughtful, "I could still think about you in a dress like that."

L gave a small annoyed sigh and his head fell down to Light's shoulder, while Light's sudden laughter echoed in his ears. L was finding this was one area he had difficulty winning in.

…

Matt, surprisingly, was the one who hated their next costumes the most. There was nothing Matt hated more than floral, particularly floral patterns, particularly _pink_ floral patterns. Oh and even worse the pink had yellow and blue flowers all over it. It was a piece of 'fashion' that really never had taste considered as an important factor in its creation. Or fit, it was like wearing a cotton bag, part of him wanted to just take it off, but he knew walking around naked would not be any better.

Matt could only feel slightly consoled with the fact that both Near and Matt were in exactly the same costume too. However it did mean he had to look at them in it. He wasn't sure he wanted the vision of Mello scowling in such a monstrosity while wearing hideous brown wedged shoes.

As soon as the day was over he took it off and shoved it back into its carrier. He wished he could set fire to it, but Light had stipulated that they return intact to him. The only thing that stopped him from doing it anyway was the worry Light might increase their sentence, oh and Mello and Near gently taking his arms and pulling him away.

"We promise in the future to never allow chintz or anything like that any where near you, you poor thing," Mello laughed, attempting to pull Matt closer. Matt began to lean closer, but jumped away when he realised Near and Mello had yet to get changed. He glared at them as they laughed, but was mollified as they began to change.

…

Light had obviously attempted to bring out their gracious sides with the next costume choice. He gave them ball gowns. Not just any ball gowns, oh no, this was Light after all. These were backless, barely strapped affairs with all the trimmings; shawls, shoes, bags… and make up.

Lipstick, eye shadow the whole works; each had been forced to sit in turn before a laughing Sayu who had carefully applied their make-up to them. Mello was the most fun for her to do it seemed; as the more Mello had glared at her the more she had laughed, to the point where she had to stop for a moment to try to see if she could find a way to breathe again. This may have endeared her to Matt and Near, but not to Mello, by the end of the whole ordeal his eye was twitching, but he managed not to fight Light on this whole debacle.

Light finished the morning parade as usual by getting each to turn on the spot so he could see the costume in full. Today Matt was in a deep emerald green floor length dress small darker sequins glimmered here and there adding shine to both the dress and the train; if he stood just right he did look female, and a very pretty female at that. Mello was in blue, similar to Matt's, but Light had seen fit to give him a feather boa also in blue of course; Light was always good at colour coordinating.

Near was in a pink version of the same costume, but with one difference, his was edged with small feathers all along the bodice and had been given a small feathered hair ornament for his hair. He looked very pretty in it, particularly as he was already beginning to blush so his faced matched the dress too.

…

L hadn't realised how long he had been working until he began to hear the birdsong outside the window once more. He glanced up in shock as the sound filtered in, and pulled at the blind cord above the desk. To his surprise the sunrise was well begun, and the frost covered garden was completely visible below. This was the first night since he had begun living with Light that he had not slept at all or taken a break from his work.

Despite the great necessity of his work, L still felt guilty; somehow the absence of Light coming to check on him had only made it worse. It meant Light was being understanding, and considerate about L's work above their relationship; the logic bit at L's heart, he hadn't wanted this. He knew he would have made Light worry by not being there for the evening meal, a meal which Light had been coaxing him into eating more and more of recently, and L had been acquiescing to see Light smile his genuine and heart warming smiles.

L glanced at the solitary picture on his desk, his eyes settling on Light, who was stood laughing with his arms around L as they stood on the beach. L wondered if Light was going to be mad at him, logically L knew he wouldn't be, but he supposed he wouldn't care for Light without that worry also existing. It was part of caring.

So when Rigel gave a small mewling cry as he woke up, from where he had curled himself around L's neck, L felt even guiltier than before. He had been neglecting more than just Light. With a small sigh he stood, bones cricking in his spine, and navigated his way through the origami to the door. Ones he was proud of ended up on the shelves, ones that were less than perfect ended up on the floor, or occasionally in Rigel's mouth. He had given up trying to keep Rigel off the floor, it was a cat it would like to explore; for that you needed floor.

L's guilt was made complete as he opened the door to find a tin of cat food and a covered plate outside with a short note from Light; '_Just in case you need a midnight snack'_. He lifted the lid to find a complete strawberry cheesecake underneath and a fork. L made a small noise of distress as he saw Light's kindness, he felt even more neglectful now. L glanced back into the room at the stack of used plates, he had come quite close to needing this cake. However at the moment such a thoughtful touch made him feel even worse about his behaviour. He had been trying so hard to be sociable.

L crept through the corridors Rigel in his arms for added warmth at the sudden chill, Wammy's always seemed cold in the winter no matter how much money they poured into heating the place. Quietly he eased the main door of the apartment open and headed towards the bedroom, the bed was slept in but Light wasn't there. He jumped then as arms suddenly encircled him from behind and Light's very wet head landed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," L murmured, looking at his still neat side of the bed.

"What for?" Light asked.

"For not coming back last night," L sighed.

"I won't get upset if you only do that occasionally," Light replied, turning to lay a kiss on L's cheek, "just please don't make a habit of it or you will worry me. If it really worries you set an alarm to _tell_ you when you have been in there too long."

L was about to turn and lean into Light when Rigel gave a very indignant and angry meow.

"Go and feed him," Light said smiling, on hand ruffling L's hair, "it is nearly breakfast time."

Almost as if on cue there was the sound of Wammy arriving with breakfast filtered through to them. Meals were always brought up to them, because even though the apartment had a small kitchenette it was far easier to use the large kitchens at Wammy's. Wammy could simply filch supplies from the large amounts cooked up for the students.

L smiled up at Light and headed out towards the main room. He waved at Wammy and padded over to the small kitchen area and retrieved a can of food then, with great care, spooned the food into Rigel's bowl. Almost instantly Rigel was off his shoulder and eating the food.

L smiled down at him fondly for a second before deciding he too needed breakfast. To his surprise Wammy had placed a small sausage and a boiled egg (in an egg cup) on his plate. He said nothing though, he had already tried to fight against new foods before; with the might of Wammy and Light against him he didn't stand a chance. As Light strode in he definitely decided he wasn't going to argue.

"What do you have planned for the trio today?" L asked as he held a spoon between forefinger and thumb to taste the egg. It wasn't too bad he decided, it was also runny enough for him to dunk his toast he decided, so engrossed was he in slicing his bread into lengths he didn't notice Light's small smile at his actions.

"Lolita," Light finally replied, timing his answer as L ate his first piece of toast; he got the amusing reaction he had expected.

…

Near had decided that he quite liked his dress today; not that he was going to tell anyone that. It was comfortable, the fabric felt nice, particularly the lace round the cuffs, and even though it was very unusual and covered in bows and extra lace, he liked it. Absently he raised a hand and stroked the black bow in his hair before his fingers descended and played with the lacework on his sleeve.

The upper section of the dress was black, while the skirt was white, but that was not the half of it. The sleeves were covered in a multitude of white lace and ended in yet more lace that fell over his hands and covered almost all of his fingers as he walked; it was perfect for him to fiddle with as it was durable enough to not fray from the attention. The skirt was also covered in lace, but this lace was black and arranged in three uniform lines around the cupcake skirt in large semicircles.

The whole ensemble was finished off with a large white bow that was tied loosely around his waist and sat at his back. Oh and of course there was the buckled, black shoes and knee high white socks (also with lace), but Near was more interested in the dress. He never much cared for shoes.

Mello was also in gothic Lolita, but the lace on his dress was as black as the dress itself; an all black version of Near's outfit. His rosary hung in stark contrast around his neck complimenting his costume beautifully. He wasn't impressed with his costume, though the scowl he had worn for all of the day before had gone. It may not have helped that he was recovering from a sprained ankle, and Matt and Near kept telling him repeatedly to stop walking around; he _had_ gone over on the heels like he had predicted. The jury was out though as to whether he did this on purpose or not; people had commented again on those red dresses which had made Mello even more irate than usual. That certainly hadn't helped him keep track of his walking. Only Mello knew whether he did it on purpose and he certainly wasn't going to tell anyone.

Matt's costume was distinctly different from Mello and Near's. He was in a far more classical Lolita style, even though this meant a far more 'mature' style of Lolita with less lace and a style much similar to the Victorian era the whole genre was based on, it did mean he was wearing a bonnet that had a lovely bow attached and fastened under his chin; his hair stood out in sharp contrast against it. Although his costume was black, it wasn't as dark as Mello's costume and nowhere near as shiny or flamboyant; although in contrast to the style he was meant to be portraying a large black bow was attached to the front.

Despite the sheer frilliness of the costumes they all had to agree that these costumes were much better than the clingy red dresses or the floral print _things_, surprisingly the Lolita costumes had just made the girls smile, and the boys go red in the face before hiding once more away from Mello's retribution. Today there were no comments, well at least none they could hear.

…

L sighed as he began to finally coalesce his data into a manageable format so he could _do_ something with it, despite the late night and ceaselessly working on it, it had still taken a week to gather all the data he needed for this task. He could've kicked himself for not doing this sooner, but then he had hoped to draw Beyond out into the open and make a mistake.

He knew he should have made a contingency plan, but now he was just never sat at this desk long enough, he had spent to long helping the shinigami look for Beyond on the surveillance tapes too. They had found only partials and those were definitely not enough to allow use of the note, it had been such a long shot, but had been worth a try.

He muttered in out right annoyance as he saw just how _long_ it would take to compute Beyond's most probable location, because of course he had _used_ to be in London and had led the very few of L's contacts in London's a merry dance for the first two weeks. Then he had just vanished as if he had never been, L suspected an identity theft of a missing person, but the list of matching face types went into the hundreds from all over the country. It was impossible to tell.

L had finally found another way to find Beyond. He knew Beyond like to deal his dirty tricks face to face; first with A, then briefly with him, with Naomi Misora and god knew how many others. It would fit the pattern that he would meet with the leaders of his mediocre criminal gang this way. So instead of having orders filter out over a large area simultaneously it was just possible that they moved in _waves._ L was looking for every scrap of temporal discrepancy of crimes that had been solved by Wammy's since Beyond had returned, and plotting them all.

Even with his sophisticated technology it would take a week to run; this was Matt's prized system after all.

It was going to be a long week, but at least he had the preparations for Light's birthday, and his case load, to distract himself with. He couldn't help notice how his once 'life calling' was slipping somewhat in his mental rankings.

Perhaps that was because he still had no idea what to get Light. He had, he snorted in derision at time and its follies, he had just _over_ a week to plan for that. What fun life was being at the moment, it seemed his emotions couldn't decide whether to be happy or afraid any more, he supposed with Light around he would settle on happy.

As if on cue the evening alarm on his computer chimed through the room and, with a small smile L rose and exited the room. He wondered what Light and Wammy would try to get him to eat tonight.

Besides he had one more day of trio dress-up to observe, that was always a fun way to start the day. He would be sad to see it go.

* * *

A/N; My dear friend and beta, VirtualDraconium, it turns out is a secret lover of Near in Lolita. She was very enthused about the prospect of Lolita in this chapter when I commented to her about it today, so much so that she researched some for me. We both now know a lot more about Lolita than we did before.

I have to admit that I am a convert, Near in Lolita has to be one of the sweetest images possible. This is coming from a person who used to hate Near!

* * *


	57. Chapter 57

A/N; Not much to say today… Except that I hope you enjoy the trio's final punishment day.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 57

Beyond wondered how long it would take L to start homing in on his _supposed_ hiding place. He had left the smallest of trails up into Scotland. If it all went to plan L would assume that with at least 80% certainty that he was up in Scotland. He wasn't of course, he was much further south, much closer to home as it were. Not that near Winchester, he was in the Lake District; but that was close enough for now.

It didn't help that he had a pet to take care of now. He knew logically he should kill Jason, but it had been so long since someone had looked up at him with such adoration. Even the prisoner whose identity he had taken hadn't been this enthralled and Beyond had worked on him for a whole month. Perhaps it was because he could use much more efficient methods on Jason with no guards watching over him. Guards tended to notice things like excessive blood all over the floor and new scars.

He knew what his next move had to be. He knew Wammy's like the back of his hand so sneaking in shouldn't be that hard. Of course L was likely to have gone overboard on protection so Beyond would have to be much more sly in his activities than he had initially thought, but that wasn't a problem he liked sly.

The main question of course was just what he would do when he managed to get into Wammy's house; sprawling, monstrosity of gothic architecture that it was. Beyond glanced out the window of the B 'n' B they had chosen to stay in, his gaze passing over the small village outside. He wondered what he could do here too, he knew he shouldn't; but finding unpunished criminals was always fun. Perhaps instead of killing them he could have them join his side; that had been happening more often recently. Besides there would be time to get rid of them afterwards.

Jason made to jump up from the bed as there was a knock on the door. Beyond motioned for him to stay put and sauntered over himself; he could be considerate when he wanted to be.

"Hello dears."

Beyond forced a small smile as he was confronted with the old lady who ran the guest house.

"Hello Mrs Cunningham," Beyond said, for once his voice was soft and full of happy kindness, "We were just thinking of going out and exploring this beautiful village."

"I was just bringing you a pot of tea and some cakes," she said smiling back, "after the long journey you told me about I thought you might be peckish."

"Oh how thoughtful," Beyond said beaming happily, "thank you very much."

Beyond took the offered tray and closed the door. The moment the door was shut his smile vanished and his eyes became cold once more. He could feel Jason's eyes on him as he made the tea, he knew that whenever he did things like this Jason became on edge; his pet liked to do these things for him.

"I need you to act more natural, if you keep being so nervous people will begin to wonder. Here," Beyond said quietly handing Jason a cup of tea. He patted Jason on the head as he began to drink.

"I'm sorry ma-," Jason began, but with a warning look from Beyond paused and said in a quieter voice, "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Beyond sighed, he wondered why he felt in such a good mood today; then he remembered what he had just been planning to do. He picked up the small jam jar from the tray and slipped it in his pocket, "come on Jason, let's go _explore. _Don't forget my things."

…

Light grimaced in his sleep at the sudden touch to his face. His sleeping mind groaned and tried to go back into a deeper sleep after the unwelcome intrusion. He was forced into wakefulness as the touch came again and it registered in is mind that it was a kiss. He gave in and opened his eyes. A shiver of shock ran through him at the sight.

L's face was no more than a few inches from his own; his big, black eyes staring into Light's as he crouched over Light.

"Light has slept through his alarm," L stated calmly, "considering this is the last day of his punishment decree to the trio, this seems very ill-advised as, because it is a Sunday they might abscond into town."

"What," Light gasped, his brain going into full wakefulness, he had _never_ slept through his alarm before, "How long?"

"I heard you turn your alarm off ten minutes ago," L commented, still crouched over Light, "and when I didn't hear the shower turn on I came to investigate. So only ten minutes, plenty of time left to get ready… why are you getting up nearly an hour earlier than usual?"

"Because of what I have chosen for the trio to wear today," Light sighed, raising a hand to rub at his eyes, "they will need my help. Now can you please move so I can get up?"

L grinned down at Light and his body tensed. It was fairly evident he was being deliberately disobedient. Light raised an eyebrow in question, then smirked evilly up at L. A moment later L yelp as he was thrown onto his back, before he was nearly shrieking with laughter as Light tickled his feet. L fought ineffectually to remove Light and stop the tickling, before collapsing back on the bed.

"Stop," L gasped, "I surrender!"

Light laughed then and it was his turn to lean over. He planted a small kiss on L's cheek, before smiling down at him.

"Thank you for waking me," Light said softly and when L smiled up at him, forced himself up from the bed and hurried in the direction of the bathroom.

…

Of all the things the trio had been expecting after the previous few days, perhaps this should have been what they should have thought most likely. After all Light was Japanese, but then they had thought he was going to go for all out embarrassment, not necessarily style, but this just showed how much they didn't know about Light.

Light was dressing them in kimonos. Not as they might have feared in bright pink kimonos, something they would have suspected of Light, it was Mello who was probably most grateful for the lack of pink. Grudgingly all three had to admit they liked them.

Light had debated whether to put them in Furisode kimonos, but had decided it would have been cruel to make the trio deal with the sleeves, so had settled for Homongi kimonos. Still extremely patterned and beautiful, but slightly more practical. There was a reason though why he had saved the kimonos for the weekend, practicality was not quite so necessary.

Mello was in a light blue, silk kimono with the faintest of dragons curling around the bottom hem and up towards the sleeves, where two smaller dragons writhed around and away from each other. All the undergarments were in brilliant white and very pale blue; the only burst of deep colour was in the obi and all its attendant pieces. It suited him beautifully, even if it was for women. He frowned when Light took such great delight in showing them how many pieces there were to what he was stubbornly calling the waistband; there were just too many names in his opinions.

Matt was in _orange_, vibrantly coloured birds flying across a woodland scene dotted across the fine fabric. His undergarments were also white, as was his obi. From the look on his face it was evident this was the only 'dress' he had taken an interest in for the whole week, perhaps it was because it was just so different.

Near was in purple, and perhaps for once Matt would forgive a floral pattern because of how good Near looked in it. Flowers in almost every hue arched their way up the fabric, touching the sleeves and the hem that were edged in red. It was the most flamboyant of all three kimonos, and was probably due to Light wanting to see Near in as many colours as possible before he became monochromatic once more.

"Take care of them today," Light said quietly, his fingers checking the hold of Near's obi, "these are unique and designed specifically for you. I had them shipped in from Japan by courier."

"Really?" Near asked, he sounded shocked, "but…"

"Consider this not _quite_ a punishment day, I thought I would give you a taste of Japan," Light said quietly, "these are for women though."

"Can I keep it?" Matt asked suddenly, his hand running along the silken fabric he was wearing.

"Of course," Light replied smiling, "it was designed for you. In fact you can keep any of the costumes you were given to wear this week. I certainly have no use for them."

Matt grinned happily at Light, it seemed that he wasn't taking today as a punishment at all. From the hesitant smiles it was evident Near and Mello were happy to hear this too and couldn't avoid showing it.

"How much _did_ these cost?" Mello asked suddenly, looking sharply at Light. He was beginning to wonder just how much money Light has blown on their punishment.

"You don't want to know," Light replied smiling enigmatically, "if I told you, you would probably stand still all day and I wouldn't want to do that to you. Treat them with care, but don't feel they will become damaged from any action, they are meant to be worn after all."

"…"

"It was my choice to spend the money Mello, as it was your choice to put the cameras in these rooms," Light sighed, "now go and show L, he has been hounding me all morning about what I had chosen for you today."

The trio moved towards the door.

"Don't forget your zori," Light said hurriedly, motioning towards where the shoes sat, "can't have you walking around without them. Oh, and don't feel bad about the money I've spent, it was worth it for the momentary distraction it gave L, anything that lets him stop worrying about Beyond for even a second is a good thing."

"Do you always have hidden reasons for some of your actions?" Matt asked smiling.

"I have to," Light replied, "I am dating L."

The trio laughed slightly and headed out towards the main room. Light turned to gather up the errant packaging and wrappings that dotted the room.

"Just be grateful I didn't dress you as Geisha's," Light murmured after they had left, "I was so tempted to do that to you, and with hair ornaments." He gave a small laugh, "but then Mello, you would have told me it was one of my fetishes again. That's a discussion I only want once from you."

Light hurried out after them, he had heard L's laugh at the costumes from the bedroom. When he emerged into the living room he saw this was the first one that had enticed L away from the dinner table. He was stood over by the trio and to Light's delight was being forced to admire each one in turn, the trio were fighting over his attention once more.

…

Away from Light and L's attention the trio took a moment to admire each other's kimonos. They were astounded Light would spend this much money on them as _punishment_. They walked down the corridor the sound of the zori as they walked echoing in the space.

"I don't care if this is a female kimono," Matt said, his smile seemingly permanent, "I love it."

"You would," Mello replied, "it does match your goggles after all."

"It does doesn't it," Matt laughed, "I can even put aside my hatred of floral patterns because of how you look in yours Near."

Near blushed at this and leant into Mello as they walked, nearly hiding his face entirely.

"Don't hide against me Near," Mello said, pushing against Near gently, "he's only telling you the truth. You look cute."

"Stop complimenting me," Near whispered, his face was heated with a blush. He gulped as the other two grinned at him and stopped walking. He began to back towards the wall, this never bode well.

"No," the two M's send in unison advancing on him.

"You _are_ cute," Matt said softly.

"You are caring," Mello said, "even if you try and hide it."

"You are brave." Matt continued as they became level with Near.

"And we love you for it," Mello finished.

Mello and Matt leaned closer to Near and kissed his cheeks. A second later a blushing Near covered his face with his hands. He was unused to compliments, and from Matt and Mello he just couldn't cope. He had always tried to keep his emotions in check, but the sudden development with Matt and Mello had thrown that completely out of line.

"Please tell me we didn't upset you by saying all that," Mello sighed, patting Near on the head.

Near shook his head forcefully which caused Matt and Mello to frown.

"I'm just so happy," Near gasped, diving towards Mello and Matt and into their arms, "but I just don't know how to respond to all that."

"You don't _need_ to have a logical response to all that," Matt laughed, "they are compliments not conversation points."

"Sometimes Near you really can be an idiot," Mello chided.

"Now that sounds more like a compliment you would give me Mello," Near murmured.

"Can you both promise me something?" Mello asked suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked, as Near finally looked up.

"Please _never_ give Light any idea just what being in dresses did for our relationship," Mello answered, "I fear we would never live it down."

"I think I can safely promise never to tell him," Near whispered, he looked horrified by the thought, Matt nodded along; he too look suddenly panicked.

They continued along the corridor in silence, Mello's caution had done nothing to dampen the mood. Soon they were all sighing again.

"So," Mello said grinning, "anyone going to keep anything other than the kimono?"

* * *


	58. Chapter 58

A/N; Thank you to all of you who continue to read my story

*bows*

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 58

Jason didn't even blink as the blood splashed onto his face; his hand held steady as he pushed the blade even further into the gasping man in front of him. His gaze was cold and detached as he felt the blade scratch along bone provoking yet more pained expression from the dying man in front of him. He felt no remorse for his actions, no worries about whether he was doing the correct thing or not. Beyond had told him to do this and that was enough.

With an almost casual motion he brought his other hand up and pushed the now dead man away with a finger. With a sudden all too organic noise the knife slipped free and the body crumpled to the floor. Jason looked at Beyond for his next instruction, the only sound in the alley the drip of blood from the knife onto the concrete.

The silence was broken as Beyond stalked forwards, his boots thudding down with cool authority. With a small smile he leant forward and licked the droplets of errant blood off Jason's cheek, taking his time and ensuring he captured every drop, his smile becoming a predatory grin as Jason actually moaned slightly.

"You've made a mess in this alley Jason," Beyond murmured in his ear, his hand running along Jason's neck, "you should always clean up after yourself."

Beyond smiled as Jason gulped hurriedly, he loved how quickly he could make his pet on edge. He brought his other hand up and patted Jason on the head.

…

"Argh!"

The shout echoed through the kitchen and made the old man smile. It even made Rem smile from her silent perch in the corner. She was always with them, but since returning to the UK and failing to find Beyond in the footage had gone silent; she wasn't even talking to Ryuk any more.

"I told you they were too hot still," Wammy said kindly to his always present shadow now. He felt he should never had told the shinigami about baked apple products; not that he minded, but he felt he was running a very thorough study into whether shinigami could get fat.

"But they are soo good!" Ryuk whined, his gaze fixed on the apple pie, now partly destroyed.

"If you burn your mouth you won't taste anything at all," Wammy replied, "and burns last a much longer time than you will have to wait to eat that."

Ryuk was still looking forlornly at the apple pie and Wammy sighed; it was just like seeing L when he was 8 again. Except that L hadn't had wings or leathery skin, but the 'waiting for the nice things to cool' look was the same. He couldn't help laughing slightly, this got Ryuk's attention; he looked hurt.

"Sorry," Wammy sighed, moving towards the fridge, "you just remind me of L when he was younger that's all. He looked at cake that expectantly when he was first introduced to it. In fact at time he still does."

Ryuk laughed then.

"I know why it's gone," Ryuk gasped through his laughter, "Lightoo."

"Yes indeed," Wammy replied also laughing, "I expect he is the cause."

For a moment happy silence descended between the two friends, Wammy calmly mixing more ingredients and Ryuk resuming his watch of the pie. With a small smile Wammy finally relented, he reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a fork.

"Here," Wammy said smiling, handing Ryuk the fork, "that should make it easier."

A second later Ryuk was happily wolfing down the pie, noisily too as his satisfied little cries filled the room.

Wammy knew that not even L and Light had seen Ryuk this way, there was no way he was going to tell them either. He didn't have to tell them everything. Then much to his surprise Ryuk suddenly paused in his motions.

"They'll be alright yeah?" Ryuk said quietly, he was staring worriedly at the counter.

Wammy paused in his activities and sat down opposite Ryuk. He was surprised at Ryuk's sudden question.

"They will be fine," Wammy said confidently, "the only time either of them was in real danger was when they were working against each other. Together I doubt anything could stand in their way."

"Yeah," Ryuk muttered, "but they still only focus on each other."

"Then we shall just have to help them won't we," Wammy replied, "we will have to be the eyes they cannot be."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Rem whispered, the sudden sound of her voice making the other two jump.

"That's is what we will have to work out," Wammy sighed, "but if we can protect them, we can stop Beyond."

"I don't _want_ to stop him," Rem spat, "I want to kill him."

…

L knew what he was doing for Light's birthday now, once the idea had dawned on him it had refused to let him think well on other things. He had been forced to set the whole plan in motion and was finally able to get back on with his work effectively. His sudden change from driven detective to besotted boyfriend still worried him, but he knew he wouldn't change it. He loved Light and he wasn't about to feel guilty about it.

L frowned as he reviewed his current case. Police thought they had a serial killer, and so they had asked L for help. L knew though that they _didn't_ have a serial killer, they had two killers. Someone had decided to piggyback on top of another's MO; he hated these people more than the usual brand of idiot he investigated. To think people would do something so cold and calculated to a fellow human, these were the worst; not crimes of passion but acts of reason made for personal gain. It helped him regain his focus to fell the usual disgust flow through him, it made his want to remove them from social circles easier.

With a small smile he began to home in on the two murders, it was very easy; particularly with the piggyback. When you think you have given yourself the perfect cover your confidence often gave you away. Generally you had a very nice motive sat in a trust fund or insurance policy somewhere. People were so very predictable after awhile.

As he finished off his covering email to the police department who had asked for his help, one that trusted him implicitly it was why he had taken on such an unusually small case, he glanced at the screen showing the programme he had set running all those days ago. It still had three days left to go, but it was nice to see it was more than 75 percent finished. Of course after that it had to plot them, but soon he would know.

He turned back to his other cases. As much as he wanted to focus on Beyond he couldn't rush ahead; there was only so much he could do with the data at one time. He was safe here anyway, and now with the mafia running their own operation he was doing well; soon he would contact them and begin to coordinate fully with their operation. He had to wait for Mello to become fully integrated, he didn't want to risk his position.

A few hours later, as he descended the staircase back towards the apartment, L finally saw something that made him feel he could faint in shock for the first time in his life. In the corridor below him Mello had pinned Matt to the wall and seemed to be kissing him senseless, his knee jammed between Matt's legs keeping him in place. Matt was obviously enjoying the attention.

Then L had his shock added to as Near came into view.

"Doing that to him in public as well now?" Near murmured coming closer to the kissing duo; he looked flushed.

"And to you," Mello said grinning at Near, a hand shooting out to pull Near closer.

L just managed to catch the smile that appeared on Near's face before Near was leaning into Mello his arms actually encircling the blonde. Matt didn't seem to mind this sudden switch in attention at all, particularly as Mello's free hand ran through his hair forcefully.

L stood frozen on the stairs. _They were in a polygamous relationship_?!

He watched them slowly progress out of sight and he crept down the rest of the stairs and stared at their retreating backs as they headed away to their joint room. L had found something that had completely foiled his ability to comprehend it. He turned almost automatically back in the direction of his own rooms.

"L, what is it?" Light gasped as L entered. L realised his shock must show on his face.

"Did the trio act out of character at all in the lesson you just gave them?" L asked slowly.

"No. Why?" Light asked, quickly gathering up all the papers that were strewn across the table.

"I just saw them exchanging rather heated kisses with each other as they went down the corridor."

"What?" Light gasped, "They're in a relationship like that?"

"Indeed, that was my reaction too." L said smiling slightly, it was good to know he wasn't the only one shocked.

"I thought that Near and Mello were too competitive to be in such a relationship," Light commented.

"It would appear that we were mistaken about that," L replied, "I only hope that they don't hurt Matt in the process."

"I don't think they will, he is the reason they are all together and they know it," Light replied, "well as long as they are happy. That is the main thing."

"That's true Light," L sighed, folding himself up into a chair, "it's not as if we can judge what is acceptable anyway. We are not mainstream either; are we _master?"_

L had timed it perfectly and with just the right amount of submissiveness. Light visibly jerked at L's final heated word and the undercurrents behind it, and all his papers fluttered to the floor. Light frowned at L as the detective laughed from his position on the chair.

"You really are quite the disobedient little pet aren't you," Light sighed; much to his chagrin L just laughed harder.

…

Mello stared at the box. He hadn't dared look inside it again since the night he had been given it, to have a history before Wammy's took some getting used to. Plus he wasn't sure he wanted to become more familiar with the gun, it was far too tempting.

With a sigh he pushed up the lid and stared at the photos. There were not many of them and all were in black and white. At least he knew what he would look like as he aged; his mother had the same facial features as him. If his attitude came from his father then he had definitely inherited his mother's looks. Somehow that made him feel better about looking so feminine; it was part of his heritage.

To Mello's surprise then a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You know you really need to find better places to hide," Matt murmured.

Mello turned to see Near and Matt stood behind him; they were holding hands again. Mello always thought that it was rather cute.

"I wasn't hiding," Mello replied, "I just wanted to be alone for a while without inconveniencing either of you."

"Since when has that ever bothered you," Near whispered, "we were worried about you."

Wordlessly Mello handed them the photographs. How could he not? This was his family and he shouldn't have to hide such things from them.

"Your family," Matt commented as he looked over the photos.

"Well my parents," Mello sighed, "it wasn't all they gave me either."

Mello showed them the gun. To his surprise neither of them shouted at him for keeping it; in fact they looked intrigued.

"Before L returned and Beyond began to chase him," Near said softly, "I would have told you to get rid of it, but now I think it is completely necessary. I trust you to use it sensibly."

"I never expected to hear you say that," Mello replied. "How about you Matt?"

Matt moved closer and picked up the gun, examining it carefully.

"It looks in working order," Matt said finally, "I can't see any difficulties."

"Neither of you are going to say if I carry it I will be breaking the law?"

"No," they replied in sync.

Mello looked at each of them in shock, he wondered at just how much Near especially had changed recently. Then Matt suddenly started laughing.

"You can be our knight in shining armour, the Knight Protector!" Matt gasped.

"Now that is from a long time ago," Mello said amused at Matt's sudden humour, "what made you think of our old games?"

"I think he is more the Evil Knight," Near interjected.

"This is coming from the princess in the tower," Mello shot back.

"You named me that not me," Near replied, "I was merely building a fort and you decided I was playing your games."

"You never complained," Mello said smiling.

"It was entertaining to watch you both play your role-playing games," Near admitted, "No-one else seemed to be so imaginative or so happy."

…

In the darkness of the night the computer emitted a quiet beep and a solid green bar flashed on the screen. The programme had completed its task. The other screens in the room began to activate data flowing across their screens for a moment before maps and timelines sprang into existence.

Anything L wanted to know about the flow of crime in the UK and the world, he could know it now.

The question remained as to whether it would do him any good.

* * *


	59. Chapter 59

A/N; I know this has taken a longer time than usual to update, but as some of you know I have been very busy! I have posted, and completed a story, Confessions, Confusions and Confinements. It is a BeyondxLight story for my dear friend VirtualDraconium in celebration of her birthday… and it was late, hence the speed it was put up.

Confessions, Confusions and Confinements;

What if Beyond had told L his deepest, darkest secret. Just how would this have changed the tide of events if Beyond had told L what he knew. What is in store for Light when L finds out he is Kira. What does the future hold for them? Eventual BBxLight

This Beyond is not the same as the Beyond in this story I assure you.

Anyway, that is why this story was not updated. But now I am back to keep this story going fast once more!

And now I give advanced warning of a reward of sorts.

**Whoever gives me my 1,000th review on this story will have a Death Note one-shot story of their choosing written for them, and the 999****th**** and the 1,001th reviewer will have smaller stories written for them on a certain topic or pairing! The story will be dedicated to whoever it is for.**

So please Read and Review you wonderful people!

* * *

Chapter 59

Light sighed as he gathered up his errant papers, no matter how hard he tried they always s seemed to get everywhere as he taught. His task was interrupted as L strode in, from the serious look on is face it was obvious L hadn't come here for small talk. He sat at his desk and quietly observed L, he knew that L had come in detective mode and shouldn't be pushed to explain straight away.

Light was quite surprised when L suddenly moved forward and climbed into his lap, resting his head against Light's shoulder. The depressed expression on L's face didn't fade though.

"L, what's wrong?" Light asked, his voice low.

"I need your help," L whispered, "Please come with me."

"Of course L," Light replied, "Always, you don't need to look so worried about that."

"Light, why would that be why I looked worried?" L said softly, leading Light back along the corridors and up to his 'office'.

"I could always hope," Light replied, "the other option is Beyond is causing you to worry about something."

"I would wish you will always have that hope," L sighed, and opened the doors to his study, his fingers flying over the keypad.

Light was stunned by what he saw on the other side of the doors. L had rearranged his room so he and Light could work side by side; a new chair gleaming beside L's now rather worn one. The bank of screens before them was rather impressive, as was the display of origami. It seemed L was absolutely serious about needing his help; he was finally going to stop blocking Light out of the search. Light felt relief surge through him, he had worried L was going to keep it to himself until it was too late.

"What do you want me to do?" Light said, sitting down as L lifted a mewling Rigel back onto his shoulder.

"Look at this," L said softly, and to Light's amazement brought up a map of crime statistics for the entire country and the temporal map in it's activities. Each crime appearing and changing colour as time past. "See anything?"

Light shook his head, his mind had registered something, but he hadn't quite managed to catch it. L played the graphic over again slower. Light's eyes widened as he saw it, there was the briefest surge of crime that travelled down the country from Scotland, through England and into France. Then he realised just why L was worried.

"It's too easy," Light sighed, "it shouldn't be that obvious."

"Thank you for your confirmation of what I feared," L whispered, "it seems he was one step ahead of me again."

"No he wasn't!" Light said suddenly, "He _left_ this for you to find! Don't you see, his is underestimating you, he thinks you will use it to trace him up to Scotland. He is expecting you to take the bait and you haven't!"

L stared at Light his eyes wide, he had been so caught up in the worry over seeing this wave too easily to see the bigger picture. He had brought Light in at the right moment it seemed.

"I am meant to be the great detective," L sighed and looked at the screen despondently. He gave a small gasp as Light suddenly drew him into a hug, carefully avoiding Rigel.

"Even the greatest of people let their emotions cloud their judgement occasionally," Light said quietly into L's ear, "and if you didn't let them I never would be here, so personally I am grateful."

"How ever did I cope without you," L whispered.

"I think you coped very well," Light laughed, pulling away, "I have just trained you to be dependent on me."

"I thought I had this separate study so you _wouldn't _bring talk like this in here," L commented, trying to glare at Light.

"You started it," Light laughed, "now I don't have any more lessons today, so I am yours to command!"

"You can start by searching further into the waves of crime throughout the country," L replied, "If you take the North and the East of Britain, I will take the South and the West."

"Looking for the same things as you were looking for with the larger scan?" Light queried, examining the computer before him.

"Yes, but this time with human intuition and not mechanical ability," L said smiling, "I know from our search for Kira number three you are good at spotting patterns."

"I seem to remember I was better than you then," Light laughed, accessing the data L had provided him with. Surprisingly L's smile only widened.

"I wouldn't have asked for your help if you were not adept," L replied, then he looked at Light in all seriousness, "If I had to make a choice out of everyone at Wammy's for someone to replace me, it would be you Light. You are the only one here with the full combinations of abilities to be able to take it all on."

"That's is a role I would never accept," Light whispered, "considering the only way it would be offered. So don't ask me to."

"I wouldn't," L said, his hand reaching to touch Light's where it rested on the keyboard, "anyway I would hate to think of you being mauled by the trio for taking it from them."

Light laughed, he couldn't help it, the way L said it made it impossible to not laugh at it.

…

They continued on in silence, both finding it peculiar and somehow almost _right_ that they were sat as equals working together to track down Beyond. Both of them felt the stir of their motivation in working next to the other, somehow even though they were looking at different data sets the small voice of competition whispered in their mind. It always made them work better.

"L," Light said quietly three hours later, "I have a series of unexplained murders, all with very similar MO's. They are not very organised, but they are travelling in a very direct line. Now I have no evidence to support this, but I think this is what you were looking for."

"Show me," L said briskly, and examined the data on Light's screen for a moment, then he pushed his screen closer to Light's.

They stared at the trail, albeit a very winding and broken trail that past through the British countryside, it trailed up to Scotland, but was gradually on it's way down the country. If they had gone looking for something like this, and didn't know just who they were dealing with, it would have passed unnoticed through their surveillance.

"I have the oldest one over here," Light murmured, pointing to the one closest to London, "and-" he began to scan along the line.

"It's here," L pointed, to a spot just below Brecon Beacons National Park, "In a place called Pentre."

L and Light looked at each other in mounting horror, and turned to look back at the line of murders. The line stretching up to Scotland was broken and shifted erratically around as it progressed upwards, the line stretching down was much more direct.

"Did you look into the victim's pasts?" Light whispered.

"Of course," L replied shakily.

"Then you found out what I did as well," Light asked.

"That they were all 'unpunished criminals'?" L said softly.

"Yes."

L reached forward shakily and ran his finger down the descending line, passing through the final point and curved round towards Winchester.

"He is coming here," L murmured, "he is completely throwing away his plan, and using at a decoy so he can come for me."

Light started as L suddenly jerked up from the chair and backed away, he looked terrified once more.

"L," Light said forcefully, going over and pulling L towards him, "you can't know that. He knows you are well guarded. The line is straight all the way into Wales, you had to curve it to make it come here."

"That will only mean he is pausing to make his next move," L moaned and Light realised L was crying as his breath hitched, "I don't care if he comes after me any more, but he's coming after my family too. Damn it Light he's coming after you."

"L," Light said softly, running his hands up L's back and cording through L's unkempt hair and forcing him to look up, "L I have already told you he is _not_ getting you, or me. Last time he was close to you he was inside Wammy's, not outside it's vast ring of defences or the mafia. L you have the mafia looking out for you now, and all of Wammy's is bearing your case load so we can find him. He won't get near you."

"It's not me I am worried about," L whispered, another tear falling down his face.

"L, I am never away from your side," Light replied smiling, "I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt anyway, you would only get angry with me. And I wouldn't want that."

"Please don't make promises that could be broken," L grimaced.

"L," Light said forcefully, shaking L so hard Rigel fell from his shoulder, "we have been through this too many times for me to do it again. We. Will. Stop. Him." Light gave a small cry as he suddenly stopped shaking L and collapsed to the floor, "I can't bear to see you like this. You make me feel as though I am useless, and the whole of Wammy's is useless because we can't protect you, but we can."

L sank to the floor next to Light and saw to his horror Light was crying. He reached forward and went to hug Light but pulled back as Light suddenly looked up and glared at him in anger. He shifted back, worry flooding his system as he stared at Light.

"Do you think so little of us L?" Light whispered, "That no matter how much we do you can't accept our protection, that you can't accept _my_ protection?"

"I'm just scared," L said forlornly, staring down at the floor; then he looked up at Light with sudden anger of his own, his voice gradually rising in volume, "I'm just scared. Don't expect me to think about this rationally. I told you what he did. Can't I have that small moment when I can be weak? Can't you give me that?"

"Not when you have done this every, single, time he does something!" Light shouted back, hand's rising to grip L's shoulders. "You can't fall apart every time he does something; you are acting precisely how he wouldn't want you to act! That's not the L I know! That's not the L I fell in love with."

L stared at the sudden grief in Light's face and all his anger at Light faded. Light was right. He sagged forward, his head bowed.

"I'm sorry Light," L whispered, "I just can't stop thinking about what he could do if he got here."

"Then tell me what we can do," Light said, pulling L closer, "don't just run away or fall apart, we can't do _anything_ if you do that. We all follow your instruction after all."

"I need to start forming a plan then," L said, his voice returning to its normal state.

"Yes you do," Light said, "the more we do, the faster we will catch Beyond."

L rose to his feet and turned back to the computers, Light was right; the time for panic had long past. He would be belittling Light and the others if he continued on in this fashion, and he realised if he continued to protect the ones closest by them by keeping them at arms length with this case he would only drive them away. With the people closest to him it would only put them in more danger to keep them out of the loop.

"It's time to bring the mafia in closer to Wammy's," L said finally, "if they integrate with the Wammy's defence force then there will be less chance of anything slipping through the net as it were. It's time to spoil some of Mello's fun."

"If you are letting him in further to the investigation I doubt he will mind," Light said kindly, placing a hand on L's shoulder.

…

Light had been right about Mello.

Mello had merely stood before L as he had explained what he needed him to do, he hadn't even blinked as L had told him that he knew all about his mafia connections. Even Near and Matt who were standing behind him stayed motionless, as if waiting for Mello's reaction.

"So when do you think you can get the leader of the mafia in to see me?" L asked at last as he finished detailing what he needed done. Then Mello reacted to what he had been saying, a smirk spreading across his face.

"You're looking at him," Mello said softly, "it seems you didn't know _everything_ about what we are up to."

"They gave you command?" L said startled. He had never expected a group as organised and as old as the mafia to give control to a fifteen year old, even one as special as Mello.

"They were very loyal to my father and now they're loyal to me," Mello replied blandly.

"It's not as if he gave them much choice," Near murmured, then added grinning, "he never gives anyone a choice."

"Can we please get back to the matter in hand," Light sighed, "Mello, will you do what L wants you to do?"

"Of course," Mello said, "Consider the mafia yours to command L…. Within reason, there is no way anyone but me is issuing the orders."

"Thank you Mello," L began, but was interrupted by Mello.

"I do have one, other condition," Mello said forcefully, raising a hand, "I want to assign you a bodyguard."

"That is not necessary Mello," L said calmly.

"I think it is," Mello replied, and much to L's shock both Matt and Near nodded in agreement, "We know why Beyond is a threat to you as well thanks to our cameras."

"Mello," L said warningly; then to his horror he saw Light nodding as well.

"I agree with you Mello," Light said quietly, even while L turned to gape at him.

"L please," Near suddenly whispered, his hand creeping to pull at his hair. He sounded very upset.

"We're worried about you," Matt chimed in; "you and Light are family for us now. Like big brothers or parents... or something. We don't want to lose you."

"He wouldn't follow you into private places," Mello said quietly, "just guard the entrance and protect you as you move around the place."

"But I don't leave Wammy's," L replied, he couldn't believe the trio were doing this, and without Light to back him up he was effectively helpless. "why would I need one."

"You are in a relationship and you haven't been out and done things together?" Matt said shocked.

"We have…" L began but was interrupted by Mello again.

"When?" Mello asked harshly, and saw the sideways glance L and Light shared; were they pushing this too far? Then Light startled him.

"He has a point L," Light sighed, "we have been doing nothing but work since early December. You might be able to cope with that, but I can't."

"It's too dangerous to do such things," L said coldly, he was being attacked by those closest to him and he didn't like it one bit.

"That's why we want to give you bodyguards," Mello whispered, "both of you. They can protect you so you don't have to sacrifice your life because of Beyond. If you do that then surely he has won!"

"I am not going to win am I?" L said, looking down at the floor. He wondered why no-one was listening to him today. He hated that he could see their point, part of him longed to leave Wammy's and explore Britain with Light. He hadn't seen that much of his own country.

"No you are not," Near replied, "we care too much about both of you to let you win."

"I am going to die from all this 'kindness'," L sighed.

"Actually that is what we are ensuring won't happen," Near replied smiling wickedly, almost an exact mimic of Mello's smirk actually.

"I hate you all," L murmured, and buried his head against his knees. When had they lost all that respect for him, when did they begin treating him as an equal. He was shocked out of his reverie by three bodies crowding round and hugging him. He raised his head to see the trio gathered round him, they looked worried.

He sighed and finally relented, pulling them closer. He knew that they only meant well, and perhaps he would be safer with a bodyguard. Actually the more he thought about it reasonably the more it seemed like a logical move.

…

L sat and stared at the piece of paper before him, he had attempted to write this letter for the past week, but he had not managed it. However he had no more time. Today was Light's birthday, and he _needed_ it written now. Then he smiled as, along with the sunrise, the words came to him. He leant over the paper and began to write.

He had finished and placed the letter, along with a rose; rolling his eyes at this, but it was a good touch. He smiled down at Light and then fled the room before Light woke up. He nodded at Nicholas as he left the room and the stocky and intelligent once mafia leader fell in step behind him.

…

Light's eyes fell on the letter and the rose as soon as he woke up. He smiled happily as he saw it, it was such a sweet touch. He rubbed at his eyes before leaning forward and picking up the letter, carefully opening the envelope. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

_To my dearest Light, _

_I suppose you will probably laugh when you read this letter, but I don't think I can tell you all this to your face. These things are always difficult for me to say._

_Happy Birthday Light and know that I love you._

_The rose is part of your birthday present, but your real present is me Light. All of me; my body, my heart and my soul, all of me Light; if you will accept such a messed up individual as myself that is._

_I could not think of anything I could buy you, with the allowance I have given you there is nothing I could buy for you that you would not be able to get for yourself. Any gift I could buy for you would just have no meaning, it would not convey how I feel or how important you are to me._

_So I give you the only thing I have left to give, myself and the honesty I find I can only convey in this letter._

_I do not tell you enough how much I love you, in all honesty feeling such emotion for another human being astounds me. My heart soars every time I see you, and with you around I feel as though anything is possible; even when I was panicking all those times. I only felt safe enough to panic because you were there. _

_And so it seems you have also made me ramble and probably make no sense. I just have so much to convey that I do not have the words to do so. They are words I have never needed before, but as with all other things you are teaching them to me. _

_So now today, on your birthday I shall attempt to convey at least some of this respect, this need, this _love_ that I have for you._

_I apologise for not being there to great you personally when you awoke, but I hope you will forgive me and will think it will be worthwhile when you meet me later. For at five o'clock I would wish for you to go into the guest bedroom and open the box upon the bed, and then follow the trail I have left for you. You will understand then what I mean I promise you.  
_

_I hope that Light has a wonderful birthday up to the moment I meet him, and hopefully after then as well, and know that I love you._

_L_

_

* * *

  
_


	60. Chapter 60

A/N; Some of you have been asking just how long this story will be when finished, and I have to tell you I just don't _know_. I have a plotline, a very definite plotline. One I am sure VirtualDraconium is fed up of hearing snippets of, because I just have to tell _somebody_. But I don't know how long it will take me; I vastly underestimate things you see. So I do know where this is going but I can't give you a fixed length.

I remind you again about the rewards I have promised.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 60

Light leant impatiently against the wall as he waited for the clock hands to reach five o'clock. He wouldn't open the box in front of him until the time L had asked him too. After the heart-wrenching contents of the letter it would be too much like a betrayal to do otherwise. He still felt teary as he thought back on it now, when he read it he had sat in bed and cried, he hadn't been able to stop the tears from falling, not tears of sadness though, they were tears of joy to have effected L so much.

Light had been absent-mindedly thinking over what L was planning all day, his mind barely wavering from the conundrum. He was very grateful he had only one lesson to teach today, if he had more than that he would not have been able to focus. After all he had shown L over the past months he felt it was likely to be the submissive side of L that had planned most of what was about to happen.

The last minute felt like an eternity and then finally the second hand was descending round the face of the clock and finally he could open the box. He shot over to it and lifted the lid. He stared in bewilderment at the contents; another note, a small box and what was definitely a very ornate male kimono. Just what was L planning?

He ran his fingers over the cloth inside and then flipped up the second note. This time instead of just feeling touched and happy about it, he couldn't help laughing. It seemed L had become a lot more confident about certain things, even if the last line betrayed some doubt;

_The only thing I ask is that you be gentle with me tonight, I have picked out everything after all. I have given away my chance to say no. _

He knew it would have taken L some strength to write that, but then all of this would have taken a lot of strength on L's part. He pulled the lid off the small box and as promised the remote he knew so well was lying inside. How had L known this was one of his favourites?

He realised he was wasting precious time and shoved off his suit, leaving it piled on the bed in his haste. With expert hands he pulled on the traditional dress of his once home country. Now there was no need of it he felt a pang of nostalgia, he was no longer a Japanese citizen after all…

Then it hit him, he was in a _male_ kimono, so was… Light's eyes widened. L _hadn't_, he wouldn't, there was no way L would… Light swallowed hurriedly. He needed to have this proven to him _now_. He looked round hurriedly for L's sign, some clue as to where to go. Then he saw it, hanging from the remote, the smallest little crane he had ever seen, he smiled and twirled it slightly before heading over to the door. Hanging from the inside door handle was another small crane.

L must have left him a paper trail of sorts, the birds were his directions. Light shook his head in bemusement, L always liked to plan large events didn't he. It was one of the things he liked about L, it was wonderful to know L had taken this much time to prepare for his birthday.

He headed down the corridor, in this direction the corridor swarmed with cranes. They had been hidden behind all the objects and furniture on his way to the guest room. The sudden change was rather startling and typical of L.

Light forced himself not to think too far ahead as he left the apartment, he didn't want to spoil the surprise. He glared at his bodyguard as if daring him to say anything about his change in attire. He had been well briefed though and merely gave Light a respectful bow, his face motionless. It was impressive. He gave a small bow in return and this time the man did look startled, Light smiled as he turned to look for the next crane, it was good to know it was still easy to startle the 'normal' people in the world.

His smile widened as he saw the next crane, he shifted over to it and pulled it down from the light fitting on the wall, his eyes already searching for the next one. It was staring up at him from the top of the landing of the stairs up to L's office. The rest of the floor up there was disused as far as he knew. What _had _L planned?

He started upwards and turned as there was a sudden cough from behind him, his bodyguard turning along with him already moving in front of him.

"I don't think Light needs a guard tonight," Mello said softly. Light stared at him, when did _Mello _start knowing everything? "We helped him a little Light, just enough to know you won't want anyone hovering around."

Light didn't even get a chance to reply as Mello marched off with the man in tow, questions swarmed in his head. L had needed the trio's help for this? He didn't know whether to be intrigued or horrified.

He went for intrigued and picked up the crane from the staircase and continued on. His journey didn't last for much longer, and as he turned the final corner he almost took a step back as the décor became distinctly Japanese. It was as if he had walked into a traditional Japanese castle. Everything looked authentic, even down to the smallest detail.

"You did all this L?" Light whispered, moving towards the staircase at the far end. It seemed he had to go up into the attic spaces. He doubted they would be attics anymore.

He halted as he came to the screen door and attempted to regain his composure, he could hear slight sounds coming from the other side and knew that he had come to his destination. Whatever L had planned would be on the other side. He shook the cranes he had gathered out of his sleeve and gathered them up together on the floor, replacing the remote in his sleeve.

Light paused for a second, and then smirked, reaching for the remote once more. He turned the setting to the gentlest setting for a moment before turning it off. He forced himself not to laugh at the sudden jingling noise from the other side of the door, he had definitely affected L.

With this satisfying knowledge in mind, he pushed the screen door back forcefully and strode into the traditionally decorated room. He came to a shuddering halt at the sight before him.

L was stood before him in a deep blue kimono, the faintest of pattern of a forest coursing across the fine silk, the occasional bird detail only added to the effect, as did the white obi and undergarments. It was just like L to have stayed with his own colours.

To Light he looked stunning, but then that had never been in any doubt.

Light couldn't help swallowing in anticipation as L slowly sank to his knees and bent over to press his head to the floor his hands folded before him on the pale bamboo. L wasn't just bowing to him, he was all but prostrating himself before Light, the kimono pooling around him.

"Good evening master," L said quietly, as he rose his head up from the floor. He kept his gaze rooted to the floor though, he was not about to break out of his submissive role. He shuddered as Light's feet suddenly appeared in his vision, having Light stood so close to him now after all the preparation he had put into this today… L was already overwhelmed.

L's eyes drifted closed for a second as a finger ran down his cheek, then allowed his head to be tilted upwards, keeping his gaze focused as close to the floor as possible. So he missed Light's reaction to what adorned his neck, it was the one thing he had missed out of his second letter, he had told Light about the egg and the bindings… and the box in the next room, but not this. Not about the collar, he hadn't quite been able to write about that.

The finger holding his chin up retreated, but he kept his head in place. He wasn't about to move away from where Light had moved him.

"Good evening L," Light finally replied, and leaned down to capture L's lips with his own. Light had been doubtful about L's plan until the moment he had seen the collar, he had wondered whether L had truly meant it, but the collar had signalled his desire for this too. As had his bow to Light. L truly was giving Light anything he would want.

L lost himself to the kiss, letting Light dominate him entirely and take whatever he wanted in the kiss. He felt his chest tighten as he let Light plunder his mouth while he knelt before him. Unlike the first day he had worn the collar, this time he meant it. This time he wasn't just playing the game, he meant it, and he yearned for it. L yearned for it desperately with every fibre of his being. It was probably why he fell forwards and gripped Light's kimono tightly as he was released. He couldn't find enough strength to stay upright.

Light ran a comforting hand through L's hair, he could feel an all too heady mix of arousal, lust and love flowing through him as L clung to him desperately from just a kiss. Slowly L pulled away and then lowered his head to the floor at Light's feet. So close that he could almost kiss them.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness master," L whispered.

"There is nothing to forgive," Light said kindly, "though there will be consequences if you do not get to your duties."

"Of course master," L said quickly, waiting until Light had backed away slightly before rising to his feet his head still bowed. He motioned ever so slightly with a hand to the small table behind him and sighed with relief as Light past him without mentioning it. L hadn't felt comfortable even with that small motion; it had been too much like an order.

Light sat at the table his eyes fixed on L as he began to work, covered lacquer bowls appearing before him. He found he couldn't stop grinning; L was doing an amazing job of stalling his thoughts. That anything even looking like an order made L uncomfortable just added to Light's growing arousal. His thoughts kept wandering to whether L's kimono could be easily removed or not.

He looked down at the bowl and chopsticks L carefully placed before him, these were obviously the final items as L removed the covers to the bowls revealing the steaming food inside.

"Are you not eating?" Light questioned as L sank down onto his knees again at his side.

"If that is what my master wishes I will," L replied his voice soft.

"I do wish, I also command it," Light replied coldly, "I will not have you sat at my elbow doing nothing while I eat."

L jerked to his feet and fetched a bowl for himself and some chopsticks. This was not what he would usually eat but if Light told him to, well then he would.

"May I speak master?" L whispered as he sank down next to the table, placing the bowl down in front of him.

Light waved a hand slightly, it was evident he wanted L to continue. He was also doing a very good impression of someone dealing with a servant, a servant they were almost treating like part of the furniture.

"I would like to apologise in advance if the food is not to the usual standards my master is accustomed to," L said softly, his gaze fixed on the table, "I am not adept at cooking."

"You cooked all this?" Light asked; he was stunned. He knew how little L knew about cooking, to see all this here now….

"Yes master," L said softly, his big round eyes finally rising to look at Light.

Light felt his heart clench once more, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to cry or kiss L. L was doing so much for him, he had never thought L would learn to cook for him. This evening felt like a dream.

"This is why you need the whole day to prepare I presume," Light commented.

"Yes master." L could see the shock on Light's face, and the other emotions broiling just beneath the surface in Light. He had hoped Light would be pleased, but he had never expected this.

Light looked away from L and turned back to the food.

"Then as you made it," Light said quietly, "you will know what to start with."

L reached out towards the first bowl and it meant he had to turn away from Light slightly to manage it, but he didn't miss Light hastily raising a hand to rub at an eye. L bit his lip to stop himself from grinning. Light was appreciating his gift then. L was glad, it was the first real gift he had ever given anyone.

"Thank you," Light whispered as he took the bowl from L. L knew from the look he received then that Light had not said thank you for the bowl. Almost automatically L shifted round and bowed fully to Light again, his head once more touching the floor. Somehow being like this in front of Light felt so right; so right in fact that he was reluctant to move out of it.

"If you stay like that," Light said coldly, "I will punish you for disobeying my order to eat. Food like this should not be allowed to grow cold."

L jerked up and turned back towards the table, managing to resume the correct kneeling position once more. L felt his cheeks heat as he caught the compliment hidden in the order; he caught himself from bowing again. The motion was coming all too easily to him tonight.

Light felt his nostalgia returning as he ate; L had cooked the dishes to perfection. He could tell his mother must have had a hand in it at one point though, one of the dishes was distinctly similar to one of her recipes. He _had_ wondered why his family had not been all that noticeable today. He wondered how many people had helped L with this.

Light was reluctant to lay down his chopsticks, but there was no more food to eat; L really had cooked it all well. He wondered if he could get L to cook for him more often, though not if it took him all day to cook it… Knowing L there was likely to be several versions of each dish littering a kitchen somewhere.

He looked across at L, the detective was wringing his hands worriedly. Light sat back away from the table slightly and beckoned to L.

"Come here pet," Light ordered.

L shook as he rose to his feet and moved over to Light, the sudden switch to being called pet either boded well or ill for his future. He let Light pull him into his lap and leaned back as Light embraced him.

"Now what shall I do with you pet?" Light murmured into L's ear, his hands running slowly along the embroidered silk of the kimono. "The food was delicious by the way, so unfortunately I can't find anything to punish you for there." Light sighed into L's ear and felt him shudder in his grasp.

Slowly Light pulled the top of L's kimono apart and slipped his hand inside, the other hand pulling out the remote; L's eyes immediately focused on it with a mixture of worry and heady anticipation.

"I will just have to find something _else_ to punish you for," Light said laughing into L's ear, the hand inside L's kimono finding its target, an already pert nipple, L gave a small sigh of enjoyment, "let's see… if you make any noise whatsoever pet, I will punish you. Understand?"

L nodded his head vigorously, his eyes still fixed on the remote in front of his eyes.

"Quick learner," Light laughed, and his thumb finally pressed the button on the remote it had been hovering over for so long. L arched up slightly from Light, his head falling back onto Light's shoulder mouth open in a silent, strangled scream.

* * *


	61. Chapter 61

A/N; Large repeat section as it was the beginning of the scene after all and I don't want to start in the middle. I apologise if that annoys.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 61

"Come here pet," Light ordered.

L shook as he rose to his feet and moved over to Light, the sudden switch to being called pet either boded well or ill for his future. He let Light pull him into his lap and leaned back as Light embraced him.

"Now what shall I do with you pet?" Light murmured into L's ear, his hands running slowly along the embroidered silk of the kimono. "The food was delicious by the way, so unfortunately I can't find anything to punish you for there." Light sighed into L's ear and felt him shudder in his grasp.

Slowly Light pulled the top of L's kimono apart and slipped his hand inside, the other hand pulling out the remote; L's eyes immediately focused on it with a mixture of worry and heady anticipation.

"I will just have to find something _else_ to punish you for," Light said laughing into L's ear, the hand inside L's kimono finding its target, an already pert nipple, L gave a small sigh of enjoyment, "let's see… if you make any noise whatsoever pet, I will punish you. Understand?"

L nodded his head vigorously, his eyes still fixed on the remote in front of his eyes.

"Quick learner," Light laughed, and his thumb finally pressed the button on the remote it had been hovering over for so long. L arched up slightly from Light, his head falling back onto Light's shoulder mouth open in a silent, strangled scream.

Light pinched the nipple he was abusing and forced back a groan as L suddenly jerked back and was once more sat fully in his lap. L's small twitches and movements tormented Light's erection, as it created the most delightful friction, and made Light even more aroused than he already was. He stared down at L's strained features, not realising that the expression he was taking such pleasure in viewing was mirrored on his own face.

The pleasure, the arousal, the need and the full tumult of emotions that made up Light's feelings at that moment suffused his very being. His pulse loud in his own ears as he watched L gradually lose himself to the moment, seemingly completely trusting that Light would look after him and that no matter what happened wouldn't abuse his privilege. Or at least abuse it, or _him_ too much.

Tonight though Light knew he would use and abuse L as far as he could push him and much further, because L would let him and would _beg_ him for it. He groaned as his thumb slipped on the remote, as he pulled L closer; the detective tensing and shaking in his lap as the egg moved to a higher gear, pressing down almost painfully onto Light; but still not crying out, his teeth biting down so hard on his lip that Light was sure L was about to start bleeding.

Then it happened, the sudden release taking Light completely by surprise as his climax overcame him, arms pulling L close as his body tightened. His hands clenched around L, as he buried his head against L's neck breathing in the detective's scent as his orgasm washed over him. His thumb slipped on the remote and the egg stilled inside L.

L panted in relief as his 'torment' ceased momentarily. Light's sudden tension became apparent to him as his mind gradually came back to him. His eyes widened as he realised just _what _ had happened to Light and why Light was breathing so heavily against his neck. Slowly he turned his head to look at Light. Shakily he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped mid-motion, he wouldn't put it past Light to punish him severely for a whole sentence.

He was grateful he hadn't spoken because he realised Light's eyes were focused up at him through his hair. L realised the true danger of his situation then, the sudden nerves going straight to his cock… much to his chagrin. It was likely Light was feeling far too embarrassed to treat him kindly if he messed up, tonight of all nights.

"I've told you before how much I enjoy doing things like this to you," Light whispered, his forceful gaze fixed on L's face, his fringe doing nothing to stop the intensity, "Now you have proof."

L swallowed, somehow he was nearing the edge himself and knew he too would have gone over if not for the dratted bindings he had put on. He could feel the words he wanted to say clawing up his throat and he realised suddenly what Light was doing, Light wasn't embarrassed at all. Light was coaxing him to speak, to force L to break the order, it seemed that his climax had only made Light more enthused with the situation.

Then the egg jolted back to life and L jerked forwards, forcing his throat closed as he felt the moan form, he was already so aroused that this added stimulus was too much. To be held in Light's arms a Light tormented him so, and while Light stared so intently up at him from his shoulder.

Then Light was whispering in his ear, tempting L to speak, to whimper, to moan or even sigh in pleasure; whispering just how much he _knew_ L liked being punished and pushed to the edge and held there until Light allowed him to finally tip over. L didn't want to break the order Light had given him though, he was the submissive if he broke the order he would have failed in his duties.

"I order you to show me your pleasure," Light whispered suddenly, laughing in L's ear, "I will punish you if you don't."

L's mind shuddered to a halt. Light had given him impossible orders. He bit his lip again as a fresh wave of pleasure coursed through him, Light's hands working back inside his ornate kimono to caress his flesh further. One sliding down L's body to gently tease his straining erection, fingers gliding over the silk before squeezing him gently.

L's control snapped and he moaned so loudly it was almost a scream, his body becoming limp in Light's arms as the hand continued to work at his heated flesh the egg buzzing inside him.

"Very good," Light laughed, as L lay in his arms his pleasured groans now filling the room; he was already doomed he knew, "Of course you did break my first rule… There were more ways of showing your pleasure than voicing it surely."

"Master," L gasped suddenly, one arm rising to pull Light's head closer to his, "you are evil when you come first aren't you?"

"Submissive and yet insubordinate at the same time," Light chuckled, his eyes darkening, "only you would be capable of adding to your crimes so quickly."

L grinned back at Light unrepentantly, what was the worst that Light could do after all? If L couldn't think of it he was rather interested to find out.

"I was just going to treat you as I usually do until you said that. If you had thought my punishments were bad in the past," Light said, suddenly smirking at L, moving closer to L's face as he spoke, "know that then I let you come when you had obviously reached your limit, I let you release some of the tension what I do to you causes. Not tonight. Tonight I am going to punish you, tease you and take you and not let you come once. No matter how much you beg. You will not come until I have completely finished with you."

L realised he was doomed and he looked up at Light with wide panicked eyes. Light chuckled evilly.

"You gave yourself to me remember. You are my birthday present. I will use what I own the way I want."

Light closed the rest of the gap and claimed L's mouth forcefully, a hand rising to grip L's hair tightly as he forced L to stay in place so he could take everything he wanted, his hand resuming its motions against L's crotch once more. He soaked up all of L's moans and whimpers in the kiss, and only pulled back as L struggled vainly against him. L collapsed against him obviously light-headed from lack of oxygen, breathing heavily, hands gripping Light's kimono.

"My master," L gasped, "may do with me what he will."

Light stared down at L in shock; L really _was_ giving him everything he wanted.

"I am sure you must have prepared another room, you seem aware of your own inability to follow instructions pet," Light growled, "show me it."

Light rose to his feet, forcing L up with him, his hand reaching for the remote and activating it once more. It was evident he expected L to walk with it buzzing away inside of him. Walking would only push it further into L's prostate and cloud L's mind with even more arousal. But that of course was what Light wanted.

By the end of the evening it would be doubtful as to whether L would be able to form even one coherent word other than master or do anything other than obey him. Light felt a shiver of intense arousal of his own course down his spine.

"Of course master," L replied, there was the slightest hint of a whimper to his words as he turned and moved towards one of the other screens in the room. His hands were shaking as he rose and pushed it back revealing the large room in front of him. He really did whimper then as the vibrations that coursed through him increased in tempo and his legs swayed beneath him.

"If you fall," Light murmured, his voice sounded cold, "you will only make it worse on yourself."

L's eyes widened, it seemed Light was going to give L everything he had thought he wanted in the past. He was being dominated completely, and Light was not going to be caring with him at all. A brief spasm of fear passed through him but it gathered in his cock and only made his arousal worse, his body betrayed his want to a mind that didn't want to believe he really wanted to just be used.

"If you do not go inside," Light's voice suddenly whispered by his ear, "I will throw you inside, and as I told you not to fall this will of course only increase your punishment."

Light chuckled at the sudden burst of movement from L this caused, and the extra flush of arousal his behaviour and attitude were causing in L. To know L was becoming aroused by him being so forceful was very fulfilling, it was definitely worth the discomfort of his first release of the evening annoying him as he moved. He smirked as he realised he had a way of cleaning up.

Light surveyed the room, while L stood worriedly by the large futon-esque bed. Light's eyebrow rose as he saw the size of the box at the end of the bed, it was more of a chest than a box. He laughed again as he saw L twitch as he went to explore, the box was filled with things L had chosen after all. L would never complain about their use, he would consider it a failure of his plan. L had become Light's personal toy for the evening and Light was going to use him to the full. Literally.

Light turned towards L, and for a long moment drank in the sight of L shivering with arousal his eyes fixed on Light through his hair as he shook. He looked desperate, and yet the defiance and strength that was L still shone there. L was nowhere near his limit yet.

_Shame,_ Light thought, and finally decided to alleviate some of L's misery and pleasure himself in the process. He beckoned L over with a hand.

"Kneel," Light commanded, and felt another rush of blood harden his cock as L was once more on his knees before him. It was exhilarating. It also meant that L's eyes were level with Light's hands as Light pulled apart his clothing and bared his erection before L, the evidence of his recent climax very evident.

Light tangled his hands in L's hair as L went to lick his erection. He told L then precisely what he wanted to do and had to fight back a moan as L merely whispered 'master' and opened his mouth obediently.

Light pulled L's head down towards his erection and then down onto it, not stopping until L's nose was pressed against the hair at it's base, the head of his cock rubbing delightfully against the back of L's throat. He moaned happily at the feel of L swallowing hurriedly around him, his mouth stretching to accommodate Light's girth.

L gasped for breath as Light's hand forced him to stay in place, then Light's cock was retreating from his mouth until only the tip was between his lips. For the briefest of moments he was given a chance to draw breath, and then Light's cock plunged into his mouth. He forced himself not to gag, his tongue rising to taste what he could of Light. As if Light had been waiting for some sort of act of agreement he began to thrust forcefully in and out of L's mouth; his slight moans and cries increasing L's already heady pleasure.

A pleasure which only increased as Light forced himself into his mouth repeatedly, L only rarely able to snatch a breath. L had never thought he would let Light use him in this way, and the shock of enjoying Light doing this, of having Light well _fuck_ his mouth. L was so aroused his was contemplating begging Light to let him, his want only hindered by his current task. He forced himself to help Light along, his tongue rising to caress the heated flesh that pressed within his lips with abandon.

Light stared down voraciously at the scene before him, his climax nearing as he watched himself move rhythmically in and out of L's accepting mouth; his moans ceasing as he became quite captivated with the image . The feel of L sucking and licking at what he could as he moved only added to the pleasure. His other hand rose to caress L's cheek as he felt the edge approaching, L's lust filled eyes turned up towards him and he could no longer hold back.

L swallowed hurriedly as Light's bitter release flooded into his mouth and down his throat, the liquid stinging his now tender throat. His eyes never left Light's as he did so, the flare of emotions that was Light's climax visible in the brown eyes above him. L panted, his mouth agape, as Light finally withdrew from his mouth; his eyes became imploring as he looked up at Light because his own member throbbed painfully between his legs.

Light crouched down next to L, a happy smile gracing his features.

"You want to come as well don't you L," Light commented, his voice still shaky from his recent release. L couldn't understand how Light could still be stable on his feet, he nodded his eyes becoming even more imploring as he looked into Light's. Light's smile became a smirk and he leaned closer.

"I am not going to let you," Light whispered into L's ear, "The night has only just begun L."

L could only whimper as Light kissed him again.

* * *


	62. Author's Note

This is not a chapter!

This is a complaint and a competition update.

Right, I had always thought I would never do this. I would never post a chapter that had absolutely no story, but I find I now have to. I have been driven to this by a cheat.

A couple chapters ago I told you that I would reward those of you who gained the coveted 999, 1000 and 1001 spaces in my review total with a story. Today I was forced to withdraw that competition because of a cheat!

I received the following review over thirty times;

* * *

2009-05-28 . chapter 2

Light gets stabbed by beyond just like sakura gets stabbed a tsubasa/dn story light as sakura and l as syaoran

* * *

WHOEVER SENT THIS KNOW THAT I CONSIDER THIS SPAM.

I WILL NOT WRITE A STORY FOR YOU EVER.

I can't begin to describe how angry and irate I was this morning to see that this had occurred. It is NOT what I have come to expect from the people on this website.

You _stole_ from me the joy of seeing 1,000 reviews from people commenting _about_ the story, and responding to the things that they have read. You greatly angered and saddened me with such blatant cheating towards a 'competition' many of my regular readers were eager to win.

I have removed all but one of these reviews, and if this occurs again in the future I will stop letting people anonymously review. I haven't done so yet as I consider it unfair to the many people who anonymously review on this story, and have done so regularly. I don't want to discriminate against everyone because of the actions of one person. However I will do so if this occurs again.

**A note to anyone who feels like contacting the person by the email. I ask you NOT to, for one thing it is silly to respond to such a thing in the same method as is criticised. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Also this **_**may**_** be someone attempting to gain email addresses for email spamming. I am not saying it is, but my paranoia supplies me with this option and so I supply it to you. **

However this does not mean I will not manage to do something special for those of you who were happy to obey the unwritten rules (I really didn't think I would have to disallow cheating in words… I mean come on! Or do I really have too much faith in the human race?)

* * *

So I have changed this from a competition to a reward. Those of you who have reviewed regularly and have been loyal readers since the beginning or close to it will be rewarded by short stories/one-shots of the coming weeks.

The lovely reviewers who have received this prize are;

**Dotti55**

**Seliphra**

**Barranca**

**Nameless 14**

**Lillyankh**

**Glostarz**

**GreatCheezyPoofGirl**

**UcHiHaHyUuga**

**Racaharae**

**Nighigo**

**Sioen**

**Teenwitch18**

**Komixu**

**MatttheGamer**

**Kagemori**

**Himizu**

**Light love L Lawliet**

**The Anonymous Penname**

**Qiedia**

**Freakydierdre**

**Sarahteehee3**

**Dani-of-the-dark**

**Ellie**

**Gotenchi **(your review of support, and anger, made me feel much better this morning)

* * *

Please would each of you PM me with the one-shot (it may become a short story) that you would like me to write. You will be picked at random out of a hat, that list to come later, and will eventually have a nice little story as a reward.

A few rules though.

(I feel I need this after the cheating)

One. It MUST be Death Note related

Two. Not Hetero or Yuri… unless you expressly wish me to try, and I will only do so if I like the idea.

Three; No under-aged person as part of a couple…. I will NEVER write this. HOWEVER interaction stories between two **friends** who are far apart in age is allowed, within reason.

Four; I might write kinky stuff at times, but I have my limits and my rules for this. If there is anything like this you want it is entirely up to my discretion as to whether it occurs, okay?

Five; No rape, necro, or other aspects like this. I just don't wanna do this, and it's me who has to write it.

Six; Although unlikely, I may have issues with a pairing you want me to write, but if this occurs I will PM you about it and we can discuss it.

Seven; I can ask you to change slight things if necessary in your requests, there are a few things I may not want to write etc… this IS unlikely but I thought I would mention it in case it came up.

Eight; No OCs

If any of you think you have been unfairly passed over please PM me with a reason and I will gladly add you to the list. I want to make sure I have rewarded everyone who deserves it. Once I have the complete list I can randomly select the order the stories will be written in, I don't want to be accused of favouritism.

Oh, and yes this means much more work for me story wise, but if I reward one or two of you I have to reward ALL of you who have reviewed often. And I mean REAL reviews, that comment ON the story and are not spam.

I hope you will appreciate why this is no _actual_ chapter being posted today, I am just not in the mood. It's a strange thing to do that to me, but boy did this person manage it.

So…

Congratulations to all you wonderful reviewers who have gained stories out of this!

I hope that I will never have to do this in a story again.

Could I also say that review replies to the last two chapters will be coming, but I was having computer issues last time I posted. I cannot do them now as I am at VirtualDraconium's place, with only one computer, and as we are often out with friends and doing stuff I would be antisocial to write.

I promise you a lovely chapter once I return home! Meanwhile here is a small preview of the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 62

It had been an hour since Light's promise that the night had only just begun and L was beginning to think he had been left alone the room was so quiet. Light had stripped him, blindfolded him and bound his arms behind his back, before letting the egg do it's magic inside L again.

L wasn't sure whether he felt pleasure or pain any more, whatever it was though it was all consuming and his mind could no longer think past Light and the pleasure his 'master' had promised him. He had been promised that the end of this 'torment' would see his pleasure reached completion, he felt he would die if he didn't.

L didn't dare thrust forward or shift from his position on his knees. If Light was in the room he was sure this would only add to whatever Light had planned next, but he knew he couldn't stay on his knees for much longer. If he didn't come soon he was sure he would pass out, he had long since given up whimpering or moaning; his pleasure was too great for them to be any sort of outlet.

…

Light sat mere inches from L, reclining on the floor next to L while he admired the expressions passing across L's face. He knew he might be leaving L in this state for too long, but Light knew that he would never get tired of the face before him. The flush on L's face and the slight pants sounding throughout the room, as L's mouth stayed permanently part open. It took all of Light's strength to not reach out and explore that cavern with his tongue; or use his tongue to taste the glistening skin of L's body before him.

Carefully then he rose to his feet, ensuring he was perfectly silent in his movements; and sank down behind L. Leaning forward slightly he inhaled the scent of L's hair, biting his lip to stop himself from running a hand through the hair he so loved. He glanced down to see that L's hands were permanently twitching back and forth one of the few outwards signs of what was being inflicted on him.

Light blew slightly across L's cheek and L shifted slightly, his head jerking round towards Light. It was obvious L had absolutely no idea what was happening, his great intellect had shut down completely.

Light smiled then, and finally decided enough was enough.

"Lawliet," he breathed; his mouth next to L's ear.

* * *

Thank you for your time,

Dragonrider4000

* * *


	63. Chapter 63

A/N; Thank you all of you for your support and understanding with the cheat and the need for an excessive author note! To hear from so many of you made my day and helped me feel much happier!

I wish I could reply to you all personally to say thanks, but it takes me over an hour usually to do my review replies... and with three chapters worth to catch up on due to being away and computer problems I am looking at several hours worth of work, I assumed you would want a chapter instead. I promise replies will resume next chapter though and I thank you once again for your kind support of this story :D

Oh, and the first review reward stories has been published! It is for FreakyDeirdre and is called 'Unrequited' you can of course find it on my profile page!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 62

It had been an hour since Light's promise that the night had only just begun and L was beginning to think he had been left alone the room was so quiet. Light had stripped him, blindfolded him and bound his arms behind his back, before letting the egg do it's magic inside L again.

L wasn't sure whether he felt pleasure or pain any more, whatever it was though it was all consuming and his mind could no longer think past Light and the pleasure his 'master' had promised him. He had been promised that the end of this 'torment' would see his pleasure reached completion, he felt he would die if he didn't.

L didn't dare thrust forward or shift from his position on his knees. If Light was in the room he was sure this would only add to whatever Light had planned next, but he knew he couldn't stay on his knees for much longer. If he didn't come soon he was sure he would pass out, he had long since given up whimpering or moaning; his pleasure was too great for them to be any sort of outlet.

…

Light sat mere inches from L, reclining on the floor next to L while he admired the expressions passing across L's face. He knew he might be leaving L in this state for too long, but Light knew that he would never get tired of the face before him. The flush on L's face and the slight pants sounding throughout the room, as L's mouth stayed permanently part open. It took all of Light's strength to not reach out and explore that cavern with his tongue; or use his tongue to taste the glistening skin of L's body before him.

Carefully then he rose to his feet, ensuring he was perfectly silent in his movements; and sank down behind L. Leaning forward slightly he inhaled the scent of L's hair, biting his lip to stop himself from running a hand through the hair he so loved. He glanced down to see that L's hands were permanently twitching back and forth one of the few outwards signs of what was being inflicted on him.

Light blew slightly across L's cheek and L shifted slightly, his head jerking round towards Light. It was obvious L had absolutely no idea what was happening, his great intellect had shut down completely.

Light smiled then, and finally decided enough was enough.

"Lawliet," he breathed; his mouth next to L's ear.

L groaned loudly then, and his head rolled back onto Light's shoulder as he collapsed back into Light's arms. Light rose then with L in his arms and deposited him on the futon.

"I'm sorry master," L groaned as Light placed him down, his mind was so befuddled he had no idea what he was apologising for, but he felt he must have done something wrong. He heard Light chuckle behind him as he pulled of the bindings on L's arms and laid him full on his back.

"What for?" Light questioned, talking softly next to L's ear as his hand slowly removed the bindings that had stopped L from reaching climax all evening. Then he pulled off the blindfold and looked down into L's unfocused eyes, "You are perfect L."

L came, his arms moving of their own accord to pull Light as close as possible as his body went rigid; his cum coating the front of Light's kimono. His scream of pleasure was cut off by his throat closing as his tension made even those muscles inoperative. His eyes stayed fixed on Light, their honey-brown colour the only thing that stopped him from feeling as though he was falling as his mind shattered completely. In the haze of his emotions he didn't even realise what he whispered as his mind took him under, every cell crying out in relief as the pleasure swept through him.

Light stared down at L's suddenly relaxed face in shock, L's final whispered word before he passed out had been 'master', and the amount of love in that word had hit Light straight in the heart. He suddenly longed that L was awake so he could show L just how much he cared for him too.

"Why do you always pass out?" Light sighed, trying to glare down at L's inert frame, but failed and instead opted for caressing L's cheek softly, while turning off the egg with the other. "Well I suppose this does mean I am just that _good."_

Light chuckled, and kissed L on the cheek before rising from the bed and stripping off the now very dirty kimono. He padded out of the room and sorted through what L had brought from the kitchen and returning to L's side. He was going to ensure it would not be long until L woke up.

L was still out when Light returned and Light shook his head with a small smile. Well with what Light had just done to him who could blame him? However L needed to be awake for what Light wanted to do next, well he didn't _have_ to be, but Light was certainly not doing anything with L passed out.

Carefully Light pulled L up and placed his head between his knees, it was a position not unlike his usual one when awake. This time Light did not refrain from running his hands through L's hair, and a moment later with a sharp intake of breath L came round.

"You let me.." L began but trailed off unable to finish, his voice scratchy and his throat dry.

"I don't want to make you lose your mind," Light laughed, "I rather like your mind. Here."

Light held a glass of water to L's lips and L gratefully gulped down the cool liquid, trusting Light to not tip it all over him. It coursed down his throat and told him how bad an idea letting Light do whatever he wanted to his mouth had probably been, but he didn't care and as arousal once more began to filter into his veins, it seemed the rest of him had found it rather pleasurable.

L blushed as Light chuckled softly.

"You are still responding after that?" Light said softly, his hand running down L's leg towards what amused him so.

"Evidently," L gasped, as Light's hand caressed his still tender burgeoning erection. Then he gulped as he looked up at Light's dark face; he was no longer aware of his position. This did not bode well. It seemed nothing boded well from him tonight. "Master?" he added, his voice hitching as Light's fingernails scraped against his inner thigh.

"So you remembered in the end then," Light said quietly, running a finger lightly across L's erection, "Good, but should I still punish you for it I wonder…"

Light laughed as L's eyes widened in slight panic even while his cock twitched and hardened underneath his hand.

"Whatever my master wishes," L whispered, staring up at Light. He knew that his reaction to Light's words had been more proof than Light would ever need that he enjoyed this.

Suddenly L found himself on his back pinned to the bed, Light towering above him staring down at him with wide, lust filled eyes.

"After all I have done to you this evening," Light gasped, "you still would accept it if I did more to you? You really would let me do anything to you wouldn't you."

"Yes Light I would," L replied, deciding it was safe to use Light's name, he broke free of Light's hold, pulled him close and kissed him briefly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Light sighed, as L broke the kiss.

"I have no idea," L replied laughing.

"Don't push it," Light murmured, "you did give yourself to me, so don't anger me now."

L was nearly tempted to tell Light that in his opinion he would win either way, but he was still unsure just how much Light knew about tormenting people. Plus Light's hand was still around his cock and L could feel the egg inside him still, he was very much at Light's mercy.

"I apologise master," L whispered, feeling himself slip back into Light's control.

Light grinned and suddenly leant down to worry at L's skin, refreshing the bruise that was always a constant presence L's collar bone; a continuous symbol of his ownership of L, much more permanent than the collar that encircled L's neck. Light could never decide which one he liked best.

"What is my master planning next?" L gasped suddenly, after the last event he wanted warning at least. He couldn't cope with an hour long torment again, even thinking back on him now made him shudder. Light didn't answer him and instead asked L a question of his own.

"I noticed that the vibrator was in the box of goodies you prepared for tonight," Light commented, his hands almost absently running over L's body, caressing all those areas that he knew would give L the most pleasure, "Does that mean you prefer it over me?"

"What sort of question is that?" L groaned, "master."

Light chuckled, and once again let his fingernails scrape down L's skin, leaving the faintest of red lines down L's stomach. L gasped and arched up into him. Then Light brought his face close to L's, his grin wicked.

"Tell me pet," Light said, his tone overly silky, "do you think you could take both of us at once?"

L froze as his mind supplied him with images of such a thing, and just what it would _feel_ like, he groaned.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Light laughed, his hands shifting to dip in between L's legs momentarily.

L found his voice, his tone still scratchy.

"Yes, master," L replied, then swallowed hurriedly. His nerves rising as Light suddenly shifted off him and down towards the end of the bed, the view of him leaning slightly off the futon to rifle through the box not assuaging L's nerves one iota.

With another nervous swallow L sat up and his hand rose to rub at the glowing hicky he had once more, it was so close to his heart that he knew Light must have been meticulous in his placement. He forced himself to lie back down then, this time on his front not his back. How ever this was going to work Light was definitely going to ensure he enjoyed this.

He buried his head in the pillows as he heard Light chuckle, and he blushed as Light patted him on the head.

"You can always be so obedient when you want to be," Light laughed, moving back to caress L's ass; briefly pulling them apart, an action which always made L squirm. L said nothing in reply though, it was obvious he knew that any reply now would be the worst thing he could have done all evening.

Light slowly slicked up his fingers with lube and pushed two deep into L, smiling at the usual groan this received from L. He scissored them apart, spreading the lube around as much as possible, fingers finding and retrieving the egg, before plunging back in. He knew L could take it dry, but not tonight. If he did that tonight L would probably never forgive him. He pulled his fingers out once more, and sedately recovered his fingers with lube; he got the response he had wanted; L whimpered and pressed back towards him.

"Naughty," Light laughed, and forced his fingers back inside L's waiting hole. L gave a satisfied sigh, and then groaned in pleasure as Light massaged his prostate briefly. Then L gasped as Light spread his fingers apart as far as he was able and added a _fourth_. "I wonder if I can get my whole hand in…"

Light laughed as L went rigid and turned to look back at him with wide eyes. Light slowly pressed in his fourth finger up to the final knuckle, his eyes fixed on L's as L shuddered at the feeling. It obviously hurt him, but Light knew L well enough to know that it was still at the level that excited L further.

"Whatever my master wishes," L whispered then, his words hitching as Light curled a finger up inside him to press against his prostate. He fell back to the bed as Light pulled his fingers out roughly; stopping as only his fingertips remained in place. He added more lube to his fingers, and to his thumb, smiling in anticipation. If his hand didn't fit, then what he had planned _certainly _wouldn't work… whatever happened Light wouldn't be able to take L for awhile.

Light pressed forward with his hand, his fingers and thumb bunched up together as they slowly pushed into L. L shuddered underneath him and his hands gripping the sheets tightly, but Light had taught him well enough to not tense against the intrusion. L's heavy, desperate breaths filling the small room as Light's fingers forced their way inside him. It was more than he had ever had to cope with in the past and he already felt overly full, but still his pleasure built and silently urged Light to continue.

L managed to cope until Light's hand was inside him up to the final knuckle, and then Light curled up all his fingers and _twisted_ his hand slightly. L cried out in pleasured pain, his prostate overwhelmed by the unusual feeling of a succession of knuckles rubbing against it. L could already feel his erection full and heavy between his legs.

His cry turned into a scream as Light began to move his fisted hand back and forth slightly, it was _so_ much and yet it felt so good.

Light groaned as L cried out and writhed beneath him, his eyes were fixed on his fist slowly penetrating L. The tight heat that surrounded his fist a wonderful prelude to what was about to come, he swallowed in anticipation over the thought of thrusting into L with the vibrator humming next to him and L tight around him. No matter how good this was, he had to have L now.

L whimpered as Light's hand retreated, but his smile returned as a hastily lubed vibrator was pressed into him and rubbed against his prostate briefly. It made L even more nervous, as L realised Light was finding the perfect angle to leave it at so that every time Light thrust into him the vibrator would press into his prostate and excite him further. He shuddered as the vibrator was finally turned on and pleasure arced through him. Whatever Light was about to do next, L really wanted him to do it now. As Light began to press into him next to the vibrator L began to get second doubts; this was even more than with Light's fist, far more.

His pained whimper must have registered in Light's mind as the vibrator retreated slightly before Light pressed in once more. In slow gentle movements Light rocked back and forth, moving deeper into L each time, the amount of self control he was showing astounding L.

Light gritted his teeth as he forced himself not to thrust deep into L, the slight vibrations going through his cock were almost too much to bear and he was beginning to lose control; but he refused to break L's trust in him. He loved the control L let him have, he was not about to lose it due to haste. He shifted forward once more, moving slightly deeper into L before retreating back, pushing the vibrator back in until it was almost back where he wanted.

"Just do it," L gasped, shifting to give Light better access; his pain decreasing enough to want Light or even the vibrator to actually be inside him properly.

"That will really hurt you," Light groaned, a hand running through L's hair before tightening in it almost painfully, "you are already so _tight._"

"I will beg you if that helps," L cried and then went rigid, his scream once more swallowed by his pleasure scorching through him. His words had taken what remained of Light's self control and L clenched his hands into the sheets, gulping repeatedly at the feel of both Light and the vibrator inside him. He was stretched beyond capacity he was sure, and the pain coursed through him even though it was dulled by the vibrator sending gentle pulses through his prostate.

"Tell me when you want me to move," Light groaned, his mind overwhelmed by the feel of being inside L like this with the vibrations exciting his erection constantly.

"Please," L whispered, and shifted back, bringing his legs up further pushing Light deeper into him, giving Light all the agreement he needed.

Light pulled almost completely out of L, and the forced his way back into the tight heat before him. The pleasure coursed through him once more, and he couldn't stop himself from setting up a hard steady rhythm into L, the vibrator pushed into L's prostate every time. Light cried out in pleasure and for once his eyes glazed from it, this night was perfect.

Any pain L had been feeling quickly vanished and almost automatically he rose up and tried to match Light's movements into him. He was so close to the edge again, and both the vibrator and Light's cock were teasing him mercilessly. From the way Light was pounding into him he knew he was probably just as close as L.

"Oh L, Oh _Lawliet_," Light cried suddenly and pressed deep into L, and L's eyes widened as Light's release spilled into him. The force of Light's thrust and the power of his words and the emotion behind him sent L over the edge for the second time that night, joining Light in heady ecstasy.

…

"Happy birthday Light," L whispered, curling into Light as they finished cleaning up, both exhausted from the evening. L knew he was going to be limping for sometime to come, and Light had once again managed to make every one of his muscles ache. L was sure it was a special skill.

"I am definitely keeping my present," Light laughed, wrapping his arms around L, then he became serious once more, "thank you."

"I only gave you what you already really owned," L sighed, nearly asleep. He always felt safe in Light's arms. The last thing he felt as he drifted off was Light laying a gentle kiss on his forehead.

* * *


	64. Chapter 64

A/N; The second reviewers reward story has been posted!

It is called 'These Halcyon Nights' and has been written for Seliphra. I hope you like it!

...

Oh, and to all of you who wondered about it; it is entirely possible for someone to do what Light did to L, but it requires a lot of trust, patience and lube. If done incorrectly it can be very painful indeed and cause permanent damage, so is definitely not for the faint hearted or to be done lightly. But yes, it is possible.

...

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 63

L groaned as he woke up, then grimaced as his throat told him that what he had just done had been a distinctly bad idea. In fact, as he came to completely, his whole body told him just how bad letting Light do what ever he wanted had been for him. He had felt like this only once before, but this seemed at least ten times worse. And the pain in his behind coursed upwards and felt like it was trying to rip his backbone out of him. He hated being awake almost immediately.

L desperately wanted to be clean though, their cleaning rituals had only been brief the night before, and everything felt grimy. Along with the pain, his morning was not progressing well at all. With a small sigh he slowly curled up next to Light, grimacing as his lower regions nearly screamed in pain. Having Light's fist inside him, and then being double penetrated had been wonderfully pleasurable at the time, he hadn't realised just how painful it would be the next day. Light hadn't told him that, but then L knew he hadn't asked.

He pulled one of Light's arms closer to him and wrapped himself around it, staring despondently down at the bed. There was nothing he could do to change things at the moment, he would merely have to wait until Light woke up. It didn't take long for Light to wake after L, it seemed Light had developed some inner sense for knowing when L had woken up. L watched in silence as Light's eyes opened briefly before closing again, a small smile appearing on his face. Then those deep brown eyes opened again and focused on him.

"Good morning," Light sighed, shifting to lie closer to L, his smile faded as he saw L's face, "what's wrong? Though I think I can guess…"

"Indeed," L whispered, holding on tighter to Light's arm.

"Do you think you can walk?" Light asked softly, running a hand through L's unkempt hair, frowning as he found knots. When L just glared up at him Light realised he had asked a stupid question. "Then in my arms to the bathroom it is."

Light climbed from the bed, and turned to cover L with the sheets before pulling him up into his arms, the detective giving a small sob of pain and clung to Light, the sheet just covering him. Light gulped as he saw what was visible in the light of day, there was blood on the sheets. He had definitely hurt L greatly.

L turned to look back at the bed as he saw the sudden look of horror on Light's face. His own eyes widened as the extent of his pain became clear. He quickly turned back to bury his face in Light's chest.

"Stop blaming yourself," L whispered, "I didn't use my safe words did I? Did I sound like I wanted you to stop last night?"

"No, but..."

"Light, don't," L sighed, his voice cracking and almost failing once more.

"Off to the bathroom we go then," Light said softly, turning towards the doors.

"Light, you are naked," L gasped.

"I don't care," Light laughed, "I knew you would, hence the sheet, but I have an L in my arms to hide prying eyes."

L wished he had enough strength to make a comment about Light's enormous ego.

Light managed to carry L back to their rooms without meeting anyone, it seemed Mello had been true to his word and kept the bodyguards away all night. With great care Light set L down on the sofa.

"Why am I here?" L whispered.

"Because you will be more comfortable here while I run you a bath," Light murmured, kneeling to kiss L's forehead, "I don't want to cause you any more pain than I already have."

By the time Light returned L had fallen into a slight doze and started as Light stroked his hair once more; looking up at Light in shock.

Light bathed L carefully, stunned by just how drained L appeared. Normally L would react and lean into his touch, but today there was no reaction from L. It wasn't surprising, very few people would become aroused after all that had happened last night.

"How long do you think we have until we are invaded by the trio?" L whispered, as he let Light massage the shampoo into his hair, he was close to falling asleep again; even though his body still screamed at him.

"Not long," Light replied, "It's already quite late in the day."

"Keep them from jumping on me please," L sighed, "I can't cope with all that today."

"I think they are beginning to outgrow that," Light said laughing, "they are too involved with each other now."

"You may be right in that," L said smiling, "I am still surprised they are all still getting on."

"You took away the need for rivalry," Light said, suddenly serious, "without that there was nothing keeping Mello and Near apart, and once they were close Matt was doomed. Once you brought me back here I think it was only a matter of time."

"And then you sped it all up by putting them in dresses, and giving them a common problem," L said laughing quietly.

"The outcome still surprised me," Light sighed, slowly lowering L down into the water and smiling down at him.

L silently couldn't believe anything really surprised Light anymore, he always seemed to know most of what went on around here.

…

L was curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and laptop perched upon his knees. Around him various plates and bowls lay vacant of the sweets and cake they had once contained, all were silent offerings from Light. L knew that Light was still worried and guilt ridden from all the pain he had caused L, and for making him bleed.

L wasn't going to tell him there was nothing to forgive until he had gained all the cake out of this that he could. It wasn't very often he had his old supply of sugar available lately. Between Light and Wammy his diet had contained far too many vegetables… he didn't like admitting he liked them to his keepers.

The trio had yet to make an appearance, which had confused both he and Light, but neither wanted to go find out why. Instead they had stayed in their apartment both sat quietly doing their work, L once more continuing the search for Beyond. With all Light had told him, he no longer felt scared. Light had been right, he could only do this if he believed that too.

Wammy hadn't appeared either, and he had Rigel; but there was no way L was going down all those stairs for the sake of retrieving his cat. Nothing was worth that much pain.

…

L sighed as his next search turned up nothing. He could not pinpoint where Beyond would go next, or if he had even stayed put. He wondered how he could pinpoint such a man with _no_ information whatsoever. He wanted to use Ryuk again, but Rem had quietly informed him just how dangerous Ryuk's actions had been, so he couldn't do that plan at least.

What L didn't know though was that the shinigami were taking matters into their own hands…

…

Rem was having a staring competition with Rigel, grudgingly she had to admit she liked this bundle of fur; it always bemused her why cats had been made the sole exception to shinigami being invisible. Cautiously she reached out with a hand and patted it on the head, a smile twitching at her lips as the black creature purred happily.

Little did she know that both Ryuk and Wammy were watching her in shock, this was definitely not like Rem. Wammy shook himself slightly and turned back to Ryuk, his face darkening once more.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" Wammy questioned, "What if you are caught?"

"As long as I can get the information we need," Ryuk sighed, "then I don't care."

"I will if you die," Rem murmured, still absently stroking Rigel, "it will hinder avenging Misa."

"Then I promise not to die," Ryuk laughed, laughing harder as Rem rolled her eyes. Ryuk nodded at Wammy and then rose through the ceiling.

"I suppose I should go check on the happy couple," Wammy sighed at last, "It would be good to know L is still alive."

"I find human activities so very strange," Rem sighed, "why do so much for one day?"

"What L did was highly unusual," Wammy murmured, "mostly people give a book, or some other present. Not all he did."

"Everything L does seems to be described as 'highly unusual," Rem said blandly, "this is not helpful."

"Humans are not easy creatures to understand," Wammy laughed, moving closer to Rem.

"You can be understood?" Rem gasped, handing a mewling Rigel to Wammy, "I find this hard to believe."

"It can be done," Wammy replied, patting her on the arm, "though even most humans find it difficult."

…

Light put his finger to his lips hastily as the trio burst in, not that he needed to warn them. The sight that confronted them was enough to make anyone who knew L to fall silent. The detective had fallen asleep on the sofa curled up under the blanket, his thumb poised by his mouth and Rigel curled up next to his head. Such a position made him look like a small child and quite removed from his usual persona.

Light made them back up and enter the bedroom he and L shared.

"Good night then?" Mello said smirking at Light.

"It was even better than seeing you in a dress Mello," Light retorted, and smirked himself as Mello's grin faded. Mello definitely had realised that he shouldn't push Light.

"We came to give you our presents now," Near said shifting forwards, "we were helping L yesterday and so didn't get a chance."

"You have bought me presents?" Light said in shock, he hadn't expected this from the trio at all.

"Of course," Matt grinned, "we do expect them on our birthdays now though."

"I think I can cope with that," Light said smiling, then started as Near pressed a small package into his hands.

Light carefully unwrapped the gift and smiled as he saw the contents. It was a portable chess set, not the usual tacky ones, but a set that almost looked custom made.

"Thank you Near," Light said softly.

"It's in aid of you and L going out more," Near whispered, "you are beginning to look as pale as he does."

Light laughed at Near's ulterior motive, but then with the trio there always was one.

Light grinned at his other two gifts. Mello gave him a new suit, a nice shiny white suit; Light could tell Mello had definitely made it as a small revenge. After all this meant he got to dress up Light at least once now.

Matt had given Light a set of two necklaces; a small silver pendant in the middle of each and they were long enough to hide beneath clothing if necessary.

"The outer casing can be pulled off," Matt explained, "and when that happens a warning signal is sent to the Wammy's mainframe and our laptops."

"I get the hint," Light sighed, "you three are really not going to stop until we go on a date will you?"

"No," Mello laughed, "especially as we can't go on a date further than Winchester unless we have someone accompanying us."

"I hadn't thought that would bother you Mello," Light replied.

"We want to do this properly," Near said suddenly, "we don't want to sneak around. We don't want to appear guilty for being in such a relationship as ours."

"You know that I know?" Light laughed.

"L told us when he asked for our help," Matt sighed, "it was his bargaining tool in getting us to help him without laughing."

"He would," Light agreed, "he is still paranoid about certain things, and with what he had planned his worry increased."

"That's what we assumed," Mello grinned, "we also assumed that he must have managed to startle you with it."

"He did surprise me," Light replied, "he reconstructed an entire floor."

"I bet that wasn't all he did," Mello laughed.

"That, is none of your business," Light said harshly, "now you need to go. We all have work to do after all. L will get quite annoyed if we don't do it."

"But _he's_ asleep," Mello growled.

"Then be grateful you won't have to deal with the anger I will have to deal with when he wakes up," Light laughed, "he will be very upset I let him fall asleep."

This worked just like Light had hoped it would, and the trio sped from the apartment; but it was the truth. L _was_ likely to be annoyed at least, that Light had let him sleep. Light didn't care though, L needed the sleep.

…

As it was, Light never had to worry about L's reaction when he awoke as the detective was jerked awake by the sudden scream that resounded through the building. His big black eyes turned to look at Light as Rigel dived off him and underneath the sofa.

"Light what is it?" L said softly as he saw Light's eyes suddenly widen in some form of understanding.

"Why did that sound like Ryuk?" Light said, his tone confused.

"_Ryuk_?"

* * *


	65. Chapter 65

A/N; You know I don't leave you on cliff-hangers for long!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 64

L and Light tensed as another scream ripped through the building, this time much closer than the first. It seemed like whoever that was, was coming this way. Automatically Light moved closer to L, subconsciously moving in to protect L. Both of them jumped as L's bodyguard entered the room, gun out and shifting closer to the startled pair.

"Michael is guarding the door outside," Nicholas murmured, "whoever or whatever it is, is not getting inside."

"Are you not being a little overcautious?" L replied, "this is my house, and we think we know who it is."

"And out there _someon_e is screaming and coming closer," Nicholas sighed, emphasising the fact that L and Light did not know for certain who it was, "no I don't think I am being overcautious."

Any reply L was going to say was cut off by a sudden shout from outside the door. From this close it definitely sounded like Ryuk; the only flaw in this being that Nicholas and Michael could definitely hear him.

"Lightoo!"

This cry was promptly followed by Michael's warnings to back away. Light started forwards towards the door then, he looked extremely bemused. He was forced to stop by Nicholas.

"I know him," Light said calmly, "this is how he usually is."

For a moment Nicholas hesitated, but under Light's stern gaze was forced to relent and moved aside. Light shifted over to the door and out into the corridor. The sight that met his eyes shocked him completely, this could not be possible. It couldn't be could it?

"Ryuk?" Light gasped, his gaze fixed on the strange sight, "What _happened?"_

Light was forced back into the room as Ryuk collapsed onto him; well he assumed it was Ryuk. It was hard to tell now, most of the features looked similar, but very little had remained. Even the clothes were different, shabby black, cloth versions of what the shinigami had always worn.

Ryuk had been turned into a human.

He had black hair, and in his features there was the hint of his old shinigami self, but aside from that and the layout of his clothes, he was almost an entirely different person. He had to be, a shinigami looked a lot different to a human. There was also one other… problem.

Even before Light's eyes he was aging. He had looked as young as L when he had dived on Light, but as he was pulled off Light by Nicholas and Michael he was already distinctly middle aged. Light suddenly became rather concerned about how far this would go.

"Ryuk?" Light asked, reaching towards the shinigami that had become his friend.

"The shinigami king!" Ryuk whimpered, "they caught me sneaking through the shinigami realm. He thought that as I was so concerned over humans, and acting so protective over ya both, I might as well be one!"

"Then, then why are you aging?" Light gasped, shifting closer to the distraught man.

"I am not immortal anymore Lightoo," Ryuk grumbled, sinking to the floor, "I'll keep aging until my lifespan," Ryuk whimpered, "until my lifespan and my age tally."

"Lifespan?" L asked, looking at Ryuk with a pained expression. It seemed he too was shocked by Ryuk's appearance and concerned over his distress."

"All the time I had left since using the Death Note to extend my life the last time," Ryuk whispered, drawing his knees up to his wingless body.

"H-how much was that?" Light whispered, kneeling next to Ryuk and tentatively touching his shoulder. He felt unaccountably pained to see Ryuk in such a state, he had _never_ seen the shinigami, well the once shinigami, so distressed.

"Twenty or thirty years," Ryuk murmured, "don't remember exactly."

Light looked up in shock as L's feet suddenly appeared in his vision, and then the detective was crouching down next to Ryuk, his hand reaching out to take one of Ryuk's.

"Ryuk," L said softly, "why did you go back if punishment was an issue?"

"Ya needed to know where Beyond is," Ryuk replied, looking up at L and Light, "went to find out."

L and Light stared at Ryuk in shock; L seemed the most affected, his eyes going wide and his body jerking slightly. But then what the shinigami had done was completely out of character, they had thought he had only been in this for his own amusement… to find out he had wanted to help them.

"Did you manage to find out?" L asked.

"Cardiff," Ryuk sighed, "he's in Cardiff. He was out walking when I saw him, could only see the name, but I couldn't see his face. Dammit, I am human because of him!"

Ryuk gasped then as L's arms suddenly encircled him; he had never been hugged before. Heck, he had never had much contact with anyone before, so L's reaction to his words stunned him. With a jerk he pulled back, a hand rising to his cheek, his eyes widening in surprise at the liquid he found there.

As Ryuk looked at the tear glistening on his gloved finger in shock Wammy and Rem finally arrived. Both looked down at Ryuk's forlorn appearance in no little surprise.

"Well," Rem murmured, "at least he didn't kill you."

"I'm human," Ryuk said angrily, "might as well have."

Then to everyone's surprise, even his own, Ryuk was up and diving into Wammy's arms. Perhaps it was because Wammy was the only person in Ryuk's long life that he had ever viewed consciously as a friend.

"Ryuk," Wammy murmured softly, hesitantly patting Ryuk on the back, "Being human is not a death sentence. There is so much you can do now. Think of it this way, you will never be bored!"

Ryuk suddenly stilled, he seemed to be giving this genuine consideration. Then a grin suddenly appeared on his face as he pulled back from Wammy, if there had been any doubt this person was truly Ryuk, there wasn't now. The grin was all Ryuk.

"That is true," Ryuk laughed, "and I did manage to help ya."

"You did," L replied, forcing himself to his feet; Light standing up quickly to catch him as L staggered, pain suddenly flaring through his body. Perhaps _Light_ did need to worry about his condition L thought vaguely. This wasn't getting better at all, but Light had made him bleed. He forced his thoughts away from the pain and back to the task in hand. "Now that we know where he is, perhaps we can catch him."

Light smiled at L's reply, it was good to see L's strength returning as he talked about Beyond. There was no way Light was going to accept L falling apart about him any more.

"But," Ryuk said slowly, "what do I do now?"

"Why don't you come help me for a time?" Wammy said smiling, "it won't be too much of a change from your usual habits anyway."

"That does mean more apples doesn't it?" Ryuk asked, looking at Wammy hopefully.

"Of course," Wammy replied, then he looked at L questioningly. L nodded to Wammy's silent request and Wammy led the new human from the room, saying, "I can also answer any questions you have about being human, and do anything you want to do… within reason of course."

"He's _human?"_ Light said finally, "He's HUMAN? He was made human because he wanted to help someone? That's pathetic."

"Welcome to the shinigami realm," Rem whispered, then pulled the rule book out from behind her Death Note and waved it at them, "there is a rule for _everything_. I'm just surprised he's still alive. Being human will probably be good for him, while it lasts."

"Twenty to thirty years is a long time," Light replied, "hopefully we can give him a good life."

"Ryuk's already over two thousand years old," Rem countered, "twenty to thirty years is not a long time for a shinigami."

"What did he get to _do_ as a shinigami hmm?" Light said coldly, "from what he told me I don't think that much of it."

Rem opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted.

"Enough!" L nearly shouted, unhunching from his usual stance to look at both of them in annoyance, "This argument is pointless! Ryuk is human, arguing over the details is a waste of time."

Light felt a wave of guilt go through him, he felt unusually small under L's gaze. L was right, he had been focusing too much on what could not be changed and neglected the most important fact of all.

They knew that Beyond was in Cardiff.

Then another problem made itself known. They had forgotten about the bodyguards.

"Shinigami?" Nicholas asked, "what is going on? Who were you arguing with?"

"Light, get the trio," L sighed, sinking down onto the sofa once more. He looked very grateful to be sat down once more.

…

All in all the two bodyguards had taken the news rather well, after the shock of seeing Rem had worn off. Perhaps it was the words Rem had muttered as she went through the wall that had kept them looking so bemused through the rest of the explanation.

"Why me? And why is it always that reaction? Why do they _always_ scream? I'm fed up with humans."

It had taken all of Light's strength not to laugh after that, he found he rather liked Rem now, and for some reason felt like chasing after her to console her. She always seemed so despondent nowadays.

"Are you sure you can deal with all of this?" L asked suddenly, his explanation finally grinding to a halt.

"Yes," Nicholas replied, Michael nodding along with him, "you certainly lead an interesting life don't you L."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," L said smiling, "Boredom is a dangerous thing when you get to a certain intelligence level."

"Don't I know it," Nicholas sighed, and suddenly pointed at Mello and the others, "I've seen all the reports from those tasked with watching those three."

"Hey," Mello growled, but he had trouble hiding his smirk.

"I am returning to my work now," L stated, his words breaking through the suddenly amused atmosphere, then he waved his arms slightly, "I am sure you all have better things to do than sit here gossiping."

"We do not 'gossip'," Near mumbled, he seemed annoyed by being labelled as such; even as he rose to his feet.

"You know you won't win even this argument with L," Mello sighed, pulling Near close as the trio headed to the door, Matt's hand landing on Near's head, "you should really stop trying."

The two bodyguards made to leave as well, shaking their heads slightly at the antics of the trio, but they knew them well enough to not be surprised at it. Then Nicholas suddenly turned back.

"How do you know Beyond doesn't have a shinigami with him?" Nicholas asked.

"He doesn't," L said calmly, "Rem and Ryuk would have told us. This is completely certain after Ryuk's actions today. There is also nothing occuring to suggest he has a Death Note."

"You sure?" Nicholas commented, forcing the issue.

"L doesn't say anything unless he is certain," Light interjected before L could, he had seen the brief surge of annoyance in L's eyes. He felt Nicholas didn't deserve to feel that much emotional pain. L was completely in his 'detective mode' and Light knew from personal experience that anything he would say in response would be very cutting indeed.

Nicholas' eyes widened as he realised just why Light had spoken, he gave L a hasty bow and left the room, Michael not far behind him.

"Why did you cut across me?" L murmured, reaching for the laptop.

"You were going to cut through him with your usual hidden sarcasm," Light said calmly, "I thought it wouldn't be fair, his question was reasonable."

"I see," L sighed, then he turned back to his laptop with a small smile, "is there any more cake?"

"What kind?" Light asked, rolling his eyes at L's change of subject.

"Surprise me," L said quietly, his attention was already focused on the screen before him. It was evident he was concentrating intently on the search for Beyond once more, one hand occasionally rising to stroke Rigel.

"I always do," Light laughed as he headed out, he laughed harder as a cushion collided with the wall by his head. "You really are touchy today."

"It's the pain," L whimpered, and Light turned to gape at L as L played the sympathy card. His jaw fell further at the happy glint in L's eyes.

"I learnt from you Light," L laughed, "You have only yourself to blame."

Light sighed as he left the room, sometimes he felt he was hallucinating. L was always so different with him than he was with the others. Light just wished someone else had seen L like this too.

This cake expedition would give him time to check on Ryuk anyway. He knew apples couldn't distract him from his situation for long.

* * *


	66. Chapter 66

A/N; I apologise for the unusual gap between updates, but I have been very busy of late, and have just recently posted something that will hopefully explain why it has taken me so long to update this story. The one-shot grew and grew and refused to stop.

The third of the Reviewer Reward stories has been posted! It is called **These Tumultuous Days**, and was written for teenwitch18 and I hope you enjoy it! :D

To those who reviewed the last chapter rest assured I will reply, but it is currently 3.30am and I am _tired_, but I felt I had to post. The replies to your reviews will come when I have slept.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 65

Light found Ryuk as he expected to find him, hunched over a bowl of apple pie; Rem and Wammy next to him. It seemed Ryuk had finally stopped aging; he was at most 20 years younger than Wammy, in late middle age it seemed. There was even some grey in the jet black hair.

"Ryuk?" Light said softly, and he headed towards the small group, "Are you okay?"

Light was startled by the beaming smile he received.

"This tastes _amazing_ now," Ryuk laughed, "I never dreamed, well I never slept before so, well I never thought humans tasted things like this. No wonder people eat so much!"

"Humans _need_ to eat," Light muttered, unable to comprehend just how happy Ryuk seemed now. He took a little time to look over the new features of Ryuk's face. First there was the eyes, they were almost black in colour, but there was the faintest ring of yellow around the pupil, the only hint of the vibrant colour they had been before; they weren't as big either, or surrounded in black. The face in which they resided was smaller too, and less defined. There was none of the harsh features that used to show Light just how different Ryuk was from him, only the faintest hint of that remained. It was quite startling just how many changes had occurred while still ensuring Ryuk looked like Ryuk. Light couldn't help grinning as he saw even Ryuk's earring was in place in his left ear. All in all Light had to admit this new human Ryuk was quite handsome in his own way.

"Lightoo, you're staring at me," Ryuk muttered, he looked very disconcerted.

"Sorry," Light gulped, "you just look so different now."

"Well _duh_," Ryuk replied, immediately showing just how much he was picking up from humans.

"Do you think you are going to be alright?" Light asked.

"If I get to eat things like this every day I think so," Ryuk laughed, it seemed he still had his one track mind.

Light sighed and went in search of cake for L, finally grateful to have a bodyguard; it gave him two more hands to carry cake. Michael argued with him about it of course, but Light's calm stare was enough to have the man acquiesce to his demands.

"You do realise I can't defend you with my hands full," Michael muttered as they headed back.

"Then if the situation calls for it," Light said smiling, "drop the cake."

Light could almost hear Michael roll his eyes.

"I won't make you carry anything on the date if that makes you feel any better," Light laughed.

"No it doesn't," Michael growled in response even though his lips twitched as he forced back a smile, "it just makes me worry about what you will do instead."

"What ever must you think of me!" Light exclaimed, glancing back to grin at Michael. He was beginning to like his bodyguard. It was unusual he suspected to find bodyguards you could actually joust with verbally, but then Mello had probably picked two of the brightest under his control for that very reason.

….

Mello sighed as he looked over the numerous reports he was receiving now. He had never thought being in charge, being the _leader_, would ever come with this much paperwork. The mafia shouldn't have been a paper based society he reasoned, and yet here he was surrounded by evidence that it was. Part of him was tempted to find a lighter and torch it all, it would have been efficient, but it probably wouldn't be appreciated by any of the others.

"Do you think he will ask us for help?" Matt murmured suddenly from where he and Near were reclining on the bed watching Mello. Matt glanced down at Near who laughed and shook his head, before pulling Matt's arm over him.

"His pride won't let him," Near replied, snuggling into Matt. "we should merely observe and determine how long it takes for one such as Mello to lose his sanity."

"Your test is flawed," Matt said smiling.

"I do not see how."

"He has already lost his sanity," Matt explained, and he smiled as his words managed to make Near laugh.

"How true," Near gasped, through his laughter.

Matt darted down swiftly then and kissed Near on the cheek, the suddenness of his actions making Near's laughter stop. Near's big wide eyes stared up at Matt in surprise, then a small smile spread across his face and he raised a hand to caress Matt's face. The hand twitched as a book just missed their heads and collided with a thump with the wall.

"Do you mind?" Mello growled, "either help or leave. Doing that on a _bed_ is incredibly distracting."

"Really?" Matt said smirking. "I suggest we leave then Near so we can do this somewhere else."

"Of course," Near said, beginning to rise from the bed.

The two of them froze as they felt the icy silence emanating from Mello; and they looked across at him.

"Get, down, here, now," Mello hissed, "don't you _dare_ go anywhere."

Inwardly Matt and Near smirked as they shifted down onto the floor, their plan had worked. They both knew that Mello would never have asked for help willingly, but when they taunted him like this he would _order_ them to help, and so they could help him and he would still have his precious pride intact.

…

The first inkling Light had that the search for Beyond was fruitless was when L calmly rose from the sofa, only the barest glimmer of pain gracing his cool façade, and stood next to Light, carefully placing his laptop down on the table next to Light's. L had been at the search for several hours now and had gradually grown more quiet as his search had continued.

"Beyond appears to be very well hidden," L sighed, as Light turned to look at him in question, "it is now highly likely that the trail of bodies we found is _not_ the actual path he took, or only a few of them sit on the path he took. Also as I suspected he is using a pseudonym that bares no relation whatsoever to his real name. I also doubt he is using the same name twice, or staying in the same type of establishment every night. I am also begin to consider the possibility that he is not travelling alone."

"Have you tried looking for consecutive dates of departure and arrival along the path we know?" Light asked, attempting to help.

"Yes Light," L replied, "There were twenty three such possibilities. This country is full of people travelling from one place to another, even out of season."

Light thought desperately for any other courses of action.

"Could we send people in to search Cardiff for Beyond?" Light murmured.

"No, no-one knows his face," L whispered, "only Rem would have the ability to search for him, and Cardiff is a major city."

"So the information Ryuk provided us with, while it appeared promising is useless?" Light asked, his face grim. Ryuk was not going to be happy to know this.

"Yes," L sighed, "unless Beyond stays put. Considering the timing of his previous kills we could monitor his presence there using them. Now we know what to look for we could see if they develop any sort of pattern, but this would take time and luck."

"So we are back once more to 'wait and see'," Light commented.

"Yes," L said calmly, "but this time we can send the mafia in to quietly root Beyond out, they may be able to do something I cannot."

"I hope so," Light sighed, then he saw the expression on L's face.

"Can I ask for comfort now?" L murmured.

"What?"

"I am not falling apart, I just.."

L trailed off as Light pulled him into his lap, gently cradling L to him.

"Comfort is allowed," Light said, smiling softly , "why would I deny you that. Particularly as you checked everything else _before_ coming to me. I never said I would get angry at you for this. I hadn't realised I had so effected you with my anger last time."

"I am not used to people's emotions," L whispered, "anger is quite disturbing for me."

"Ah," Light commented, it was all he could think of to say; he suddenly felt quite bad for shouting at L as he had done that day.

"I needed it though," L said suddenly, leaning closer in to Light, "I was becoming too dependent and emotional. I was not being myself, you showed me that."

"Good," Light said smiling, he was glad L had understood. He was immensely grateful L wasn't about to send him on another guilt trip today.

"There is one _other_ problem this all causes," L said then, smiling up at Light.

"Oh?"

"We won't be able to get out of going on a date by using work as an excuse," L sighed, "we need to pick somewhere before the trio beat us to it. I dread to think where they will choose for us."

"They want to come with us you know," Light added, he too felt under pressure from the trio.

"That does not surprise me," L whispered.

"So where do _you_ want to go?" Light asked, running a finger down L's cheek as he looked up at him startled.

"Light has more experience in these matters," L said hurriedly, "therefore you should be the one to choose."

"No," Light said forcefully, "that is precisely the reason why I _shouldn't_ choose. Anyway I picked last time."

Silence descended as L forced his brain to switch to this new problem, his ability to think was made harder as Light continued to stare intently down at him.

"I want to go to a garden," L murmured, "not a garden like the one here, a big one. I want to be _outside_ Light. I want to be outside and feel safe, I don't usually feel safe outside, it's too dangerous."

"A garden?" Light said smiling, "then we shall visit a garden. Do you have any ideas on how to feel safe outside? Apart from mine and the bodyguards' presence of course."

"Unfortunately yes," L groaned, then he looked up at Light beseechingly as if willing Light not to laugh. L told him his idea.

Light didn't laugh, and much to L's sudden bemusement he only blushed instead.

"Yes," Light said, his tone distracted, "that would certainly work. I am surprised it would make you feel safer though."

"Well no-one would recognise me," L replied.

"L," Light said, finally laughing, "no-one would recognise you anyway."

"I could never be 100 percent sure of that normally," L sighed, "I have cultivated my paranoia too much to ever be certain of that. My plan however means that I will not spend the date constantly on edge."

"No," Light murmured, his face flushed, "but you may find that _I_ will spend the day on edge instead."

L chuckled and took one of Light's hands to kiss it gently.

"I must admit my plan had other purposes too," L laughed.

"I would only worry if one day one of your plans _didn't_," Light countered.

"You know me well," L said grinning, then he forced himself to his feet. Light's hand steadying him as he grimaced slightly. "I need to go find Mello and get the mafia moving. We still need to pretend we are falling for B's trap as well, the mafia can help with that."

"Do you want me to go with you or find him and bring him here instead?" Light asked, his worry for L's condition evident in his face.

"No," L replied, "I need to move, I think it might make me feel better."

Light doubted this, but he let L go, L was still in his 'detective mode' and Light didn't want to force the issue.

…

The trio glanced up from their copious paper surrounding them as L suddenly entered.

"The orders for the mafia have to change slightly," L said as the door closed behind him and Nicholas.

"What ever it is we can do it," Mello replied, smiling as Nicholas nodded in agreement.

…

Beyond sighed as his conversation with his representatives in Scotland came to an end at last. It seemed his plan to focus L's attention on Scotland was working. There was little anyone could see that was going on, but there was the growing hints of strange people suddenly arriving in the criminal underworld, and others asking difficult questions elsewhere. There weren't many, and B was sure there were others better hidden, but he was still happy.

This meant he could perhaps take a little longer with his plan, spend more time finding a way to get through L's mountainous defences. He couldn't just stroll into Wammy's after all, he would be shot in the head before he got three paces. He would need to find another way in, and be clever about it. He smirked, when was he ever _not_ clever about it.

What ever happened though B was determined to find a way into Wammy's. He wanted to hit L where it hurt, and where better than L's home? How better to show L the error of his ways than to destroy his defences utterly. Beyond was looking forward to all this, and he was going to savour it. He was not about to rush it, not yet anyway. He was close now he knew, but something still niggled at his mind. For a little while more he would wait.

* * *

A/N; Yes this does mean there will be a date next chapter. Not just of L and Light, but the trio as well!


	67. Chapter 67

A/N; Right since my last update I have posted two, yes two, reviewer reward stories!

**The Prince and his Steward** for Racharae.

And

**Friendly Denial** for Himizu and her friend.

…

Oh and thank you all for over 1,100 reviews!!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter of L and Light's date :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 66

L's hands shook as he slipped on the white socks, his teeth capturing his bottom lip as he then slipped his feet into the white sandals. Oh yes, this had seemed like such a good idea when he knew they had to go on a date, but L didn't think his blush was going to go away and…

"Will you stop looking at me like that," L said grouchily, turning to glare at Light.

Light gulped, his hand still covering his mouth as he sat in a chair observing L. As L continued to glare at him Light's skin suddenly coloured with a blush and he crossed his legs hurriedly.

"Like what L?" Light coughed.

L blinked, and then he smiled. L had suddenly realised just what was bothering Light.

"Never mind," L muttered and carefully tied the second sandal in place. His grin turned into a smirk as he realised how to tease Light further, and he carefully reached up to sort out the white headband (with a small bow attached) before carefully rising to his feet.

Light nearly choked at L's next move. L actually giggled and twirled on the spot his light blue dress swirling out around him, before coming to a stop facing Light a small smile gracing his face.

"So Light," L said softly, "How do I look?"

Light's hand rose to cover his eyes and he sank down in his seat. L had even managed to sound feminine; with the clothing it was all too much. Light bit his lip to hold back his sudden moan.

"You look good," Light murmured, then he gulped once more as L bounded closer.

"Come on Light-_chan_," L whispered in Light's ear, "I have got to look more than _good."_

L yelped as he was suddenly pulled into Light's arms, Light claiming his mouth in a forceful kiss before he pulled away. This was not the reaction he had expected for adding –chan to the end of Light's name.

"With you inside a dress I suddenly realise what could be so enticing about the female form," Light said, his voice husky.

"Light," L said slowly, "you made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

"You look female and a cute one at that," Light replied, "but I still know it's you under there. I finally realise why other men go for women."

"I think I understand," L laughed, "but you still didn't phrase it any better."

"With you sitting in my lap I am finding logical thought difficult," Light muttered.

"Is my dominant losing his touch?" L said quietly, laughing in Light's ear.

"Today, you just might be," Light whispered.

L pulled back in shock, his hand flying to Light's forehead.

"No, you still seem well," L commented, giggling as he had before, "so I really must be affecting you. This I will remember."

Light gaped at L as the detective bounded from the room, pausing only to pick up a small white shoulder bag before disappearing. His mind raced to find out just where L had learnt to act like this and he sank further as the answer came to him. L was acting like Misa, true a slightly less exuberant Misa, but it was like her none the less. He had never thought the detective would decide to act like that, this was going to be an interesting day.

Light had barely gotten over his shock of L's behaviour by the time he came out into the main room. He had to do another double take. L was sat demurely at the table taking make-up advice from Sayu. This day was becoming more surreal by the second, he wondered if it was L's plan to make him lose his mind.

"Good morning Sayu," Light said, attempting to fight down the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Morning," Sayu said laughing, then she turned back to L, "here this lipstick should look better with your skin tone, much less shocking."

Light stared at them both as L applied the lipstick with a seemingly expert motion, his gaze fixed on the small mirror perched on the table. Then he looked towards Sayu for her opinion.

"Yes," she said smiling, "much better. I think you have everything now. You just wanted a small touch after all, with the other additions it looks good. Don't you agree brother?"

L turned towards Light then and much to Light's chagrin he gulped all too audibly. He glared at them both as they laughed slightly.

"I think that can be taken as a yes," Sayu said still laughing, rising from her chair, leaning down to hug L slightly before gathering up her things. Light was astounded by the hug, he hadn't thought these two had talked often.

"Do you find none of this peculiar in the least Sayu?" Light asked.

"No," Sayu said calmly, "L explained his reasons very well, and his make far more sense than yours did. Besides it was good to have an in depth discussion on particle physics when we went shopping."

"You both went shopping?" Light asked, he was once again floored by the morning's events.

"_Online_ Light," Sayu laughed, "I think you've left your brain in bed this morning… Or did it fall out when you saw L?"

"It fell out," L said suddenly, "I saw it hit the floor. He doesn't use it much though so we won't have to worry."

"Hey," Light growled, "I _will_ remember that."

L grinned at him unrepentantly, he never said anything he didn't mean. L's innocent grin turned into a smirk as Light blushed once more. Oh today was going to be fun he knew.

"Thank you for your help Sayu," L called as she headed for the door.

"No problem," Sayu said smiling, "though if your plan was to not get noticed on this trip it failed. I doubt anyone will be remembering a man anyway."

"I think you are going to be the death of me," Light sighed as he sat down at last to eat. He nearly choked as L pouted at him.

…

L clung to Light's arm as they walked to the ticket barrier, outwardly he looked calm but Light could feel L shaking against him. There was already a large number of people present around them and L was probably overwhelmed. Then to his surprise the trio bounded past them and ushered them through, jumping up and down with so much exuberance in front of the ticket checker that L and Light were mostly ignored as they were checked through. Nicholas and Michael slipped through behind them, taking up station a little distance from the pair.

"So L," Light whispered, leaning down slightly his shades slipping down his nose, "will this do as a big green space for you?"

"The Royal Botanic Gardens of Kew?" L said smiling, "yes, I think they will do."

"They'll _do_?" Light laughed, and gulped as L held his arm tighter. L was being incredibly cruel to him today and it seemed from L's sudden smirk he knew it.

The trio bounded over once more, they were overly exuberant Light thought. Even Near seemed about to run off through the gardens that surrounded them.

"Map," Mello said, passing L and Light a leaflet.

"Guidebook," Matt added, passing over a small book.

"Picnic," Near laughed, and Wammy finally approached and handed over a small wicker basket. Unable to withhold a smile at the traditional touch the trio had. His smile turned into a laugh at the stunned expressions on L and Light's faces.

"Hat," Wammy finished, handing L a white straw hat, "I do not want you complaining of any form of heat or sun related injuries."

"They are ganging up on us Light," L said softly, hugging Light's arm and burying his head against it slightly, fingers gripping the hat.

"Be grateful it's in kindness," Light muttered, glaring at the trio.

"Go," Mello ordered, "have fun."

L and Light took the safe option and quickly turned and headed away down the wide gravel path.

"We've been ordered to have fun?!" L murmured, "how can someone be ordered to do that?"

"Oh L," Light sighed, "stop picking what they say apart, this is only the trio after all. Despite their intelligence they don't work with reason."

L suddenly pulled away from Light then, and after a brief rearrangement of his hair band so he could get the white straw hat on his head, turned to face Light with a small smile. It seemed L had finally recovered his will power after the sudden shock of the 'crowd' and the trio, and the hat truly made L look even cuter than he had before.

Light couldn't resist and he leant down to kiss L briefly on the lips. He jerked back at the audible 'aww' from next to him. He and L turned to find the trio stood staring at them, Matt and Near holding onto Mello. They were all grinning.

"They are so cute together," Matt said calmly.

"True," Mello said nodding, "but they should be walking, this is a date, they are in a garden. I sense perambulation is an integral necessity."

"I agree," Near commented, "taking three steps was not much of an achievement."

"How do we make you go away?" Light growled, looking over the top of his shades.

"Simple," Mello grinned, "turn around and continue towards that marvellous piece of Victorian engineering called the Palm House, go 'ooh lovely' at the lake in front and go _inside_ the Palm House."

"When did we lose control of them?" L asked.

"When your partner decided we would look good in dresses," Near answered.

"You brought this on yourselves," Matt grinned.

L and Light turned simultaneously and marched away, their bodyguards slowly following them, Light's hand tightening on the basket marginally in his annoyance with the trio. Their annoyance faded at the sight that met their eyes, it was beautiful, their gaze turned from the small lake before them with the fountain sparkling in the centre to the impressive glass structure to their left.

"Wow," Light said smiling.

"No I think we were meant to look at the lake and go 'ooh lovely'," L commented vaguely, reattaching himself to Light's arm, one hand flipping through the guide book there were many hand written notes scrawled inside. "Apparently when it' construction was being considered the curator had wanted to hide the glasshouses away so as not to detract from the look of the garden."

"This is what they called detracting from the garden?" Light replied still smiling.

"I think they reconsidered when they saw the plans," L said, then he pulled on Light's arm, "I want to see inside."

Light let himself be partially dragged towards the Palm House, a smile adorning his face. It was good to see L letting go for once. He paused to look at the statues stood outside the building and yelped as he was pulled forwards.

"Light, plants," L said forcefully with a smile, "I can see stone every day."

"Alright alright," Light laughed and let himself be pulled the rest of the way inside. He was immediately glad he had let L pull him in. It was beautiful, even if he hastily had to remove his shades as they steamed up. If it was warm outside it was nearly stifling inside.

It took more than half and hour for L and Light to fully explore the glasshouse. It seemed L wanted to investigate every plant and trail his hands through the leaves. As promised they were drawing attention, but everyone was seeing what Sayu had predicted. Light had heard some passing comments, everyone thought L was a girl.

"Where next?" Light asked as they finally exited the building and he pulled out the map. He gave a gasp then as L came over pulled the map out of his grip and tore it up, hopping over to a bin and tossing it inside.

"Let's just explore," L said softly, as he came to stand by a stunned Light once more, "no plans."

"You tore up the map!" Light whispered, "you voluntarily threw away information!"

"Yes Light," L laughed, reaching into Light's shirt pocket to pull out the shades and push them onto Light's nose, "I did."

"Could you act like this around others at some point," Light said softly, "I am sure I keep imagining this strange spontaneous L."

Then L cheated, he turned round and approached Nicholas.

"I assume you see me acting like this," L queried, smiling at Nicholas. Nicholas glanced between L and Light, then he nodded.

"Yes L," Nicholas replied, he looked just as stunned by L's behaviour as Light. He was still trying to come to terms with seeing the great detective in a dress. He had to admit it was growing on him.

"It appears your mental state is still intact Light," L said, "though I think your sister is right, your brain _has_ fallen out today."

Light swallowed as he looked down into L's supposedly worried face, he really was too cute in this outfit.

"My mental state can only take so many knocks in one day," Light replied, "it has suffered rather a lot today."

L laughed, and held onto Light's arm once more as they set out down the path. Light sighed and then smiled, L was happy at least, exuberantly so by the look of it. Who was he to complain? Nicholas and Michael followed along behind, sharing a look at the behaviour of the couple.

* * *

A/N; More date next chapter too! I shall focus more on the trio then as well :D


	68. Chapter 68

A/N; I have posted another reviewer reward story!

**The Thieving Moon**; this is the beginning of a short story for Sioen. I hope you enjoy!

To all of you on my list (see my author's note) that have not yet sent me your ideas please don't forget to do so, I would love to provide you with a reward, but don't feel rushed to do so. Don't worry about taking your time :D

* * *

Constant Temptation Fan Art!

Osionide has done some rather lovely pieces of fan art for Constant Temptation!

Several versions of this picture of Near in Lolita, but this is my favourite;

.com/art/Near-Red-Lolita-125101911

and,

.com/art/Near-Close-up-in-Lolita-125040837

She has also done a couple line drawings of L in a Kimono; these are works in progress;

.com/art/Waiting-for-the-Wild-Night-125610914

and,

.com/art/L-of-the-Monstrously-Big-Hands-125610204

I like them so I thought I would share these with you all.

Just add http://osionideDOTdeviantart to the beginning of each of the above addresses to have the complete link, replacing the DOT with . of course.

* * *

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 67

Unlike L and Light the trio had gone for a much more mobile way to see the gardens, travelling on the small car train to see everything, and listen to the tour it provided. Near might be more active than he used to be, but Matt and Mello knew that Near would not cope well with all the walking and there was only so far Mello could, and would, carry him. All in all it was a very good way to see the gardens.

However it seemed they had come upon another problem. Matt and Mello wanted to see the view from the treetop walkway, but Near adamantly refused to go up, he was scared of heights after all.

"It's too far up," Near whispered, looking up at the towering structure, "and I know it sways."

Mello bit back the retort that threatened to break free, not being able to climb up there was not a failure. He refused to go back to old habits, Near didn't deserve such scorn. Instead Mello crouched down in front on Near, smiling up at him as kindly as he could as Matt wrapped his arms around Near's shoulders.

"We will be right there with you," Mello said kindly, "you know we won't let anything happen to you."

"Fear is irrational Mello," Near replied, "I already know you will be there. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise," Mello sighed and tapped Near over the head, "You have nothing to apologise for."

"We won't go up if you don't want to go up," Matt said softly, his hands tightening around Near.

"But you want to," Near mumbled, "I'm fine with staying down here while you go up."

"Wouldn't be the same without you," Mello laughed, "We are here on a date aren't we. There are three of us in this relationship. So we all go or not at all."

Near smiled and reached out to pull Mello closer, nearly causing him to fall over.

"I'll go up," Near whispered, as Mello broke away hurriedly to recover his balance.

"You sure?" Matt asked, he looked worried as he glanced down at Near.

Near nodded slightly, he still looked nervous even as he smiled up at Matt.

"It's the same height as Wammy's, yes," Near commented, "this time there are stairs… If I don't have to abseil this structure I think. I think I will be alright. The percentage risk of injury on such a structure is very low."

"Oh the joy of being logical," Mello said grinning. "Come on then."

Matt said nothing as Near came close to him and held his hand tightly. He could feel Near's fear still, and knew that the white haired teenager was merely being brave. He was not about to announce this though, if Near said he could do it then he probably could. There was no way Matt was going to doubt him, despite his fragile demeanour Near could be very forceful when he wanted to be.

Matt was glad he hadn't said anything further as he saw the look of triumph in Near's eyes as he stood at the top, and began to walk steadfastly forward around the great structure admiring the view. Then he looked at him curiously as Near giggled.

"What?" Matt asked, and both he and Mello looked in the direction Near pointed.

L and Light were before them on one of the large platforms staring out over London, Light stood behind L obviously muttering something in his ear that amused him as L actually laughed. This was the reason the trio had pushed the date on the two older men. Around each other they were completely different people, they were both _happy_. They had never seen L happy before, he had been contented or amused in their presence, but with Light he was happy.

"Come on," Mello sighed, "Lets go down before they see us."

The trio backed away and headed down the stairs once more, Near looked rather put out in facing his fears and then not getting chance to look round the walkway. Then his stomach audibly growled and he blushed, the colour a stark contrast to his usual tones. Any comment Matt or Mello had been about to make was halted by their stomachs also signalling their want for food.

"Why don't we have a picnic?" Matt said, frowning at Mello, "you never said."

"Because," Mello laughed, "we don't have social aversions like those two do."

"I didn't think Light had any of those," Matt commented, he looked confused. Then he got it, Light didn't have any social aversions as long as those people were just has inhumanely intelligent as he was. Most of the world therefore, was in trouble.

"Mello I do not have any cash," Near said softly, he looked downcast.

"Neither do I," Matt sighed.

"Well that's alright then because I was going to pay for both of you," Mello said forcefully, "I am the most Dominant in this relationship after all."

Matt and Near stared in horror at Mello's back as they made their way down the path, they didn't like the sound of that, they didn't like the sound of that at all. Then Mello turned back towards them and gave them his wicked and yet so angelic smile, and suddenly they felt they would do almost anything for that smile. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as they thought.

…

"L," Light asked with a small smile, "what are you doing?"

"Making a daisy chain Light," L replied calmly, "I thought that was self evident."

"Perhaps I should phrase my question better then as _why_?" Light said, still staring at L.

The duo were sat on the large tartan picnic rug they had found in the basket, plates and tubs strewn before them, the Kew Pagoda soaring away behind them. The old structure visible above the small dell of shrubs they had hidden themselves away in to have lunch. It was one of the truly quiet spots in the garden on a day as busy as this one. Nicholas and Michael were eating at a picnic table nearby, eyes darting around even while they tried to watch the amusing scene unfold before them.

"I am merely adding to my cover," L muttered reaching out past the expanse of dress that surrounded him where he knelt, to pick another small, white flower.

Light made a show of looking around for people.

"L," Light laughed, "there's no one here."

"What is your point Light?" L asked, staring down at the flowers in his lap, he _knew_ what he was doing was against his character and inane… but he thought that was the point of today. He started before smiling happily as Light leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"It is just so unlike you," Light said smiling happily, "I wasn't complaining L."

Then Light took the daisy chain from L and carefully tied it round L's wrist, holding L's hand slightly afterward to admire L's creation.

"You do realise L," Light added finally with a laugh, "that if you get any cuter I will be forced to have a terribly clichéd nosebleed."

L couldn't help laughing as well; even while he secretly thought he would have to endeavour harder to see if what was seen in anime so often was possible in real life. He wondered what he could do next…

"Perhaps I should make a longer one for the hat," L said in thought, "I wouldn't want to have a mismatching outfit."

Light suddenly realised that a nosebleed could potentially be the least of his problems this afternoon, L like this was too much for his mind to bear. He covered up his sudden embarrassment by delving into the picnic basket; surely Watari would have provided what he wanted. Light smiled as he found what he was looking for, a camera.

He looked back at L with the blue skirt of the dress splayed out around him as he knelt on the rug, hat still securely in place in his hair which framed his face, a small smile playing at his features. The bracelet of flowers around L's wrist only added to the beauty of the scene before him in Light's mind. The scene was spoiled as L's smile faded as he saw the camera, sudden panic flaring in his eyes.

"Light no," L said harshly, "I'm in a _dress. _If I have ever been against photos, I am even more against them now."

Light stared at L in slight horror and anguish, did this mean he would _never_ get to see this sight again. His sudden pained expression must've registered in L's mind though because L's hands suddenly began smoothing out the dress. Then he gave Light a shaky smile.

"Take your pictures Light," L whispered, "but if I ever see these outside our rooms, I will kill you."

"Such a harsh threat," Light gasped pretending to be hurt, as he turned on the camera, "it's almost like the old days, except usually I would be the one making such statements."

"Surely it's only fair I make them now then," L laughed.

L's laughter ceased as the camera faced him, but his smile stayed in place. He didn't know whether he was losing his touch, or being dangerously changed by his close association with Light. There was a time he knew when he would have destroyed the camera, never would have come out here where there were so many people. Would never have come away from his work, would have kept going and…. He knew what the conclusion would be of course, he would have burnt himself out eventually he knew that now.

Perhaps Light had saved his life in more ways than he knew. He smiled at Light in true happiness then, let Light have his pictures, he definitely deserved them.

…

The rest of the day passed quite peacefully for L and Light, they decided to not leave their little hidey-hole and traverse the rest of the garden, they had seen the big glasshouses; but neither of them liked being surrounded by so many people for such a long period of time.

Yet again though they had to admit the trio knew them very well. The portable chess set had come in very handy, so far they had played two games. Rather nicely they had won one game each. They hadn't cheated either; both wins had been fair and square.

Nicholas and Michael had been so entranced by the game they had actually shifted closer to spectate. When L and Light had commented on this, they had merely responded that the distance between them before hand had been just as much of a detriment to their abilities. In truth L and Light didn't mind them spectating, the comments they provided on the state of play was a welcome entertainment while they planned their next moves.

L and Light were debating whether to play for best of three to determine a victor when the trio spilled into the clearing.

"_There_ you are," Mello sighed, "you do realise the gardens close soon."

"They do?" L enquired, "What is the time?"

"Ten minutes from closing," Mello retorted, then he glanced round at the clearing, "have you been here all afternoon?"

"Yes," Light replied, indicating with his stare that if they found something wrong with that things would go badly for them.

"No wonder we couldn't find you," Matt laughed, crouching down to begin packing up the detritus of the picnic L and Light had shared. While Mello glared at the two unrepentant bodyguards who were sitting with L and Light.

"Honestly," Mello sighed, "we bring you to a big, public garden, and you still hide away."

"I said I wanted plants," L responded with a laugh, "not people."

"How true," Light laughed, as he moved to help Matt.

…

The criminal had never seen the blow aimed at the back of his head, crumpling to the floor with barely a sound, air leaving his lungs for the very last time. Beyond stared down at the fresh corpse with vague interest, the man might not have had a criminal record, but he knew it was only because of his connections.

Beyond sighed and signalled for Jason to come closer and begin the clear up. He turned and moved back to observe proceedings. He knew L could potentially trace him this way, but there was very little correlation between his victims and Beyond knew he couldn't stop. This was far too interesting. He brought out his knife and began to clean his nails, the blade glinting slightly as it moved.

It was then that he saw it… no _him_.

They were being watched.

"Jason," Beyond hissed quietly, "stay here."

With vague steps Beyond shifted down the alley, his blade angled so he could see where the person was hiding in the shadows. He edged closer, still seemingly working at his nails and completely absorbed in his task.

His eyes narrowed as his target began to back away as he approached, that was going to make life difficult.

'_Ah well,'_ Beyond thought, then turned his head and stared at the watcher, his eyes glinting with malice. The man darted away into the darkness and Beyond gave chase, the knife cutting through the air as he ran. The stranger was quick, but Beyond was faster. He tackled the man to the floor and held the knife to his throat, the other rummaging through the suddenly still man's pockets.

Beyond definitely didn't like the defiant almost prideful gaze the man was showing him; it was disrespectful. He flipped open the man's wallet and flipped through the cards. The name said he was a one 'Steven Manfield', but Beyond knew that was a lie. However somehow he just _knew _what this man was, it would make sense after all.

"So you are what a mafia grunt looks like," Beyond murmured, catching the slightest twitch at the word 'mafia' he was right it seemed, "you are considerably better dressed than I expected."

He had expected this, the mafia had begun closing in on the operations in Scotland, and he knew his forces while good at what he hired them for were not the best at keeping secrets. Well 'turn about was fair play' as they said, he doubted this man would be good at keeping secrets after a while.

The man made a break for it as the knife shifted from his throat, but he couldn't shift Beyond's form from his body. He was stuck. The man's eyes widened as Beyond drew out his ever present bottle of chloroform. He pressed a dampened cloth to the man's face, the knife pressed once more to his throat.

His prisoner tried to struggle of course, but there was no way he could manage to for long, eventually the body would attempt to override the mind. With a shuddering intake of breath the man inhaled and seconds later was out cold.

Overall Beyond was happy; perhaps he would get a better source of information now. He was rather interested to know why the mafia were after him with such abandon, they couldn't have been so put out by his actions, he was barely touching their domains of criminality. There was very little reason for them to be after him.

Well he would find out what he wanted to know soon.

* * *


	69. Chapter 69

A/N; Well here is another chapter, a bit longer in coming than usual. My life is a little more hectic than usual, and the topic of the chapter is rather different than anything I have written before… Review replies will be coming shortly, you know I always reply!

Anyway, moving on.

I have posted another Reviewer Reward story, Enthralled, for **Light love L Lawliet**. It is a two-shot, so there is another chapter to come. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 68

The knife travelled up the inside of the man's arm and didn't stop, even while blood spilled from the wound and muffled gurgles issued from the terrified man's throat, until it reached the elbow. Once there it curved round on itself, the knife point digging deep into the tendon underneath, severing it from the bone, before lifting out to leave another seeping wound down the tender flesh. Crimson blood splashed onto the floor below the struggling man, there was no possibility of that arm being used in the near future; considering the poor man's situation that was the least of his worries.

The wounds on his arms now matched, but then Beyond was always careful in his work. If he was going to work at this man until he gained the information he wanted at least he would do it well; the symmetry was part of that. The man was bound in thick chain to a chair, red welts already forming beneath as the man struggled; his teeth biting at the gag in his mouth.

With great deliberation Beyond raised the knife and ran it along the glaring man's cheek, staining his face with his own blood. He smirked as he saw his victim shudder imperceptibly at this; it was always these little demonstrations that effected people the most. Yes the pain could be excruciating but it was torturing the mind that would work best, continuous pain would merely break the mind before anything useful could be achieved.

Beyond ran a finger through the blood that still seeped from the man's arms and dug it into the wound eliciting another pained moan from his prisoner. The moan became a whimper as Beyond raised the finger to his lips and flicked his tongue out to taste the blood. It seemed the man had begun to truly understand the person who had captured him was not entirely sane…

"It seems you are beginning to comprehend the situation," Beyond murmured, running his fingers along the man's jaw. Unlike before there was no sudden glare of rage, but he knew that the man must have been feeling it; he was nowhere near broken yet. Damaged, worried, potentially _terrified_, but not broken.

Beyond motioned for the inert Jason to leave the room, he didn't want his pet to see this. It was going to be too close to what he had experienced and Beyond was not about to risk his pet regressing and gaining more control over himself. Besides, this interrogation was not with the aim of providing another pet; this was simply to gain information. If Jason saw this… well perhaps he would feel grateful at Beyond being so lenient with him, but it was more likely to be terror at whether it would happen to him. Beyond didn't want that.

"Now he's gone we can truly begin can't we," Beyond said his voice soft and kind, almost as though he were speaking to a close friend or lover. The image of the blooded knife reflected in his eyes gave him a demonic stance.

The terrified man closed his eyes to block out the image before him, he couldn't stare into the eyes of such a man for a moment longer. They screwed up further as Beyond's evil laughter washed over him. His name was Paul Robertson and he knew full well who he had been kidnapped by, that knowledge just made every second that bit more painful and filled with terror.

"Now, now," Beyond chided, tapping the man on the cheek with the knife again, "we can't have that can we. I don't want you closing your eyes like that. In fact I don't want you missing a second of this."

With that Beyond pounced and the man cried out in fear and pain as the knife passed close to one eye and then the other. His eyelid pulled taut for the briefest of moments before it was torn away by the knife. The man shuddered in the chair, hands clenching as he pulled at the chains that bound him, the pain in his arms momentarily forgotten as Beyond tore at his eyelids.

His eyes now wide and staring forever, Paul would now be subjected to seeing everything that was about to happen to him and would not have the chance to escape into the blessed darkness that would hide at least for a time what was about to befall him. He whimpered, his breathing becoming ragged as drops of blood swam into his vision and made the image of a grinning Beyond even more demonic.

Paul would have spat as the gag was removed but he found his mouth was dry from fear. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he wished it would fail now and remove him from this world before the true torture began.

"Tell me your real name Mr Mafia man," Beyond said softly, deciding to test the strength of the man's will, "You know now that I am able to hurt you _a lot_. The more questions you answer, the less pain you will suffer."

"But you will still kill me," Paul whispered, "so why should I care?"

"Because, Mr Mafia man," Beyond laughed, "if you don't answer my questions I can keep you alive for a lot longer. Now tell me your name before I start seeing how your skin is attached."

Beyond reinforced his threat by working the already bloody blade into one of the cuts of the man's arm and pushing in through until the tip was visible in the cut next door. Then slowly he began to pull the blade downwards, cutting the skin away from the flesh beneath. He smirked as his newest challenge threw back his head and screamed, his lidless eyes roving madly around the room.

"Paul," Paul suddenly gasped, his fingers twitching as his body sagged, "Paul Robertson."

Beyond immediately pulled the knife out of the wound, the blood flowing profusely now; but he had been careful. He had not hit the major artery, he wasn't about to kill Paul yet.

"There that wasn't so bad was it?" Beyond laughed, raising the knife to his mouth once more and lapping at the blood. "Now all you need to do is tell me why you were watching me."

"I wasn't watching you," Paul gasped.

"Lie," Beyond hissed, and much to Paul's surprise moved away. Then his terror returned as Beyond began rummaging in a bag and withdrew a small pair of pliers. His gaze remained fixed on them as Beyond stalked back over, his gaze had nowhere else to go.

"No, please," Paul whispered as the pliers were attached to a fingernail.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Beyond muttered, looking into Paul's lidless eyes.

"I wasn't watching you!" Paul whispered, wishing he could scream, but it clawed up his throat and stuck there as his fear coiled through him and tightened around his vocal chords and his heart. His scream was released as his fingernail was torn from his body. The first tears of anguish fell from his eyes and mingled with his blood, the sting of the salt a mere harmony to the pain that was already drenching his mind.

The night had only begun.

…

"What do you mean he's missing?" Mello growled into the headset, "you were _meant _to have tracers attached to everyone on this mission. He can't have vanished."

"Sir," the operative said softly, "we found the tracer attached to a pigeon. We only became suspicious when he began acting irrationally."

"Yes," Mello sighed, "acting like a pigeon would be quite _irrational _behaviour, but you shouldn't have sent him out alone, particularly where he was. You _know_ that B is working in that area."

"But he was well trained I'm sure-"

"_I'm _sure he was," Mello said softly, "I'm also sure he is either dead or about to die. Why didn't you inform me of this yesterday when there was a possibility that he could have been traced? Now there is no _point_."

"Sir! Surely there is-"

"No there _isn't_," Mello said interrupting, "B has him. We have no idea where B is. Therefore we won't find Paul."

"But-"

"Do you think L would be sat here twiddling his thumbs if he _knew?"_ Mello retorted, "B is smart, and you are not."

With that Mello ended the call and went in search of L and Light. All the happiness he had felt before from the date fading rapidly. Paul was too important a piece to lose, any mafia operative was. The mafia believed in some freedom of information. So Paul knew, he knew about Mello and L and B. Oh he knew about B, and his mere presence in Cardiff would have alerted B anyway.

_Shit_, Mello thought, he knew that the only hope for B not finding out that the Mafia were involved with L was that Paul would resist B until his very last breath. He wasn't that hopeful, B was definitely not above torture and no one truly knew how they were going to react till faced with it. He wished he could save his operative, and it hurt deeply that someone was dying painfully because of an order _he_ had given…

Mello sped up his pace; there really was only one option left. He began sprinting up the building.

Paul Robertson needed to _die_ right now.

…

L frowned as Light removed the Death Note from the hidden safe in their room. He knew he had agreed to this, but somehow seeing it enacted like this still distressed a part of his mind, but they had given everyone who was to die many warnings and chance to reform. They hadn't, they had continued on as they had been before, both he and Light were against this sort of behaviour.

So L said nothing, merely perched on a chair watching Light go about his task, and tried to ignore the glow that always developed in Light's eyes as he worked. Light might understand what he had been doing wrong beforehand, but the joy of a job well done would never leave him, in fact it had probably only increased since L had given him his backing.

"If it upsets you so much still," Light murmured suddenly as he turned a page, revealing more crisp death note pages underneath, "you shouldn't be here when I do this."

L sighed and came to a decision, he knew why he felt bad watching this; it was the method. He didn't like death sentences in law anyway, yet he here was watching the ultimate death sentence being carried out. Perhaps it was the lack of understanding he reasoned, he knew that he was personally capable of doing such things, and had in the past sent people into what was almost certain death. He had also quite happily sent people to jail knowing they would get the death penalty. He rose from his chair.

Light looked up in surprise as L's hand suddenly closed round his hand that held the pen.

"L what…"

"Give me the pen Light," L said softly, his voice uncharacteristically authoritative. He ignored Light's startled face and took the pen as Light relinquished it. For a moment L stood there the pen poised in his fingers, then he dropped the pen and turned away. It seemed he had found his reason; the Death Note was far too personal a method. He couldn't do it _personally;_ he couldn't pull the trigger as it were.

Light said nothing as L moved away, he knew that L would not want to talk about what had just happened, he also knew that L was not the sort of person who could cope with the Death Note. Possibly he could use it, but Light knew that L was to caring a person to use it in such a calculated manner. It wasn't L's style…. But it was Light's.

Light picked up the pen and began again, writing the name and then the time of death next to each, all the same. This was a large group this time, they were going further afield and deeper into the more corrupt and less stable governments on the planet. They had been given fair warning, most had replied with harsh denials that Kira could touch them.

There was the sound of running footsteps and then the outer door burst open, followed by the main room door. L and Light looked stunned at a panting Mello, they had never seen him look so disgruntled before, or so scared.

"B has one of my operatives," Mello gasped.

…

Paul screamed once more, his throat torn and enflamed from all the screaming he had been doing. He hadn't given up Mello yet, or any of his plans, he was managing to hold out. His head fell back to the floor, eyes fixed on the chair he had once been bound to. There was no need to restrain him now though he knew, he couldn't walk… he couldn't even fight back. Beyond had torn all the ligaments in his arms and legs, the wounds gradually releasing yet more of his blood onto the floor. The cuts were precise though, they had missed the arteries.

The pain was immense and every time Beyond touched him he made sure to push his body just enough to make every knife wound burn in agony. He knew questions must be coming once more as yet another finger was under attack, the nail prepared once more as had been done so many times before.

"Tell me why you were here," Beyond growled, he was infuriated; he had never known one man could have so much resistance. Or perhaps he just had masters that powerful that it was beyond him to talk. Well that was alright, Beyond was patient.

"No," Paul gasped, managing to say the word that he knew he needed to. He couldn't tell Beyond about Mello or L, he wouldn't betray them. More was at stake than himself.

Beyond jerked up from the sprawling man and raising his leg kicked down onto the man's ribs in one swift pounding motion; with a crack two broke under his bare foot. Paul gasped in pain as his breathing became difficult, each breath becoming agony in itself. He couldn't scream any more, he didn't have the energy, he could only gurgle in painful anticipation as Beyond raised the knife again.

"You are beginning to piss me off," Beyond muttered, leaning over Paul once more.

* * *


	70. Chapter 70

A/N; Well I know that I shocked many of you with the last chapter, and I have to say that it continues in this one as well.

Please keep reading and reviewing, this is the stuff I really need to know how it is being received!

* * *

Chapter 69

"What did you say?" L whispered, it was obvious from his ashen expression that he had definitely heard Mello's frantic words.

"Paul Robertson," Mello said his voice panicky, "He vanished yesterday, I have just been told of his disappearance. They only just deemed it important enough to tell me about it now."

"Explain," Light asked quietly as L sank into his usual thinking pose.

"His tracking device showed him suddenly begin acting erratically," Mello replied, "they found it a couple hours ago attached to a pigeon. That's what told them it must be important. I can only think that this is Beyond's doing, I can't think of anyone else that would attach the device to a pigeon. Paul Robertson needs to die."

"No," L said suddenly, his voice cutting through Mello's words, his face pale.

"No?!" Mello yelled.

"No," L reiterated, "If he dies now Beyond will know it was us, no matter how it was phrased. I can assure you that he is very exact in what he does. Left alone there is a possibility that Paul will not talk, dying suddenly will tell Beyond all he needs to know."

"You can't be serious," Mello growled, his emotions getting the better of his judgement, "This is one of my men."

"Do you really want to have him die in vain?" L whispered.

"Fuck you," Mello growled, L's eyes widened in shock, "Light, surely _you_ agree with me."

"I agree with L," Light said calmly, "It can't be helped."

Mello dove forward for the Death Note, his emotions still clouding his judgement, the images of what had happened to Misa and to Soichiro filling his head. He didn't get far.

"Get off me!" Mello yelled as L tackled him easily to the floor and settled in the small of his back.

"I can't do that Mello," L sighed.

"He's being tortured!" Mello nearly whimpered, his fingers clawing at the carpet, "and I sent him there…"

"If anyone is to blame it is me," L said softly, "this is all happening because of me."

Mello sagged them, his chest heaving while his fingers gradually relaxed against the carpet below.

"That's not true," Mello said at last, "This is all happening because Beyond is an asshole."

"I could write an elaborate death that could take place over several hours," Light said suddenly, his voice uncertain, "One that Beyond surely would believe…"

"No Light," L replied, he sounded dejected as he moved away from Mello and pulled him to his feet, "We have no idea just what Beyond is doing to him, and we have no idea… no idea if Paul still looks the same. And Beyond has the eyes… If he has the eyes there is nothing that can be done."

"That's disgusting logic," Mello said coldly, a grimace appearing on his face.

"It is based on what I know of the human race, and what I know of Beyond," L replied, his face sinking into the expression Light had seen so much of all those months ago before their relationship had began. He wondered just how much change had been wrought inside L when he finally let someone get close to him.

"I find I want your job less and less recently," Mello said softly, "I don't know how you cope."

…

Paul was unsure as to whether he could possibly feel more pain than he already was. He wondered if his death was close at hand, he was lying in so much of his own blood it had to be. He doubted that Beyond would let him die though, he hadn't even had the smallest piece of information from Paul yet. Paul knew he would endeavour to hold out though, in the hope that the angel of death would visit him before Beyond could wrest his secrets from him.

It wasn't as if there was much left to take.

Every nail had been ripped from his body and his ears had been reduced to bloody shredded stumps; the pieces lying haphazardly in the blood surrounding Paul. His suit was barely on his frame any more it had been cut through to reach his skin so often, he might as well have been naked. Paul knew of many cases where the victim had been tortured with a multitude of items, so far thought Beyond had only needed to use a knife.

A fresh gasping and shaking moan from the broken and battered man filled the room as Beyond placed on foot onto one already bruised and bleeding knee. A moment later the entirety of of Beyond's weight pressed down onto it. Finally Pail screamed as his patella fractured and his ligaments were subjected to even more damage.

"Ah good, a scream," Beyond laughed, some of his annoyance leaving his face as he stepped off Paul, "You are still alive. Now, are you going to tell me why you were following me and who you serve?"

"I- I," wasn't-" Paul paused to take a shuddering gasp, "-w-watching you… T-there by m-mistake."

"Wrong answer," Beyond hissed, his foot rising and pressing down onto Paul's knee once more, Paul gave a gurgling cry. Beyond sighed and crouched down next to Paul, "You really are quite annoying. I suppose I will just have to try something new."

With that Beyond's knife traced a shallow cut down Paul's chest and abdomen, passing through the one's already there.

"Are you quite sure you are not going to answer?" Beyond muttered, staring into Paul's lidless eyes.

"…"

"Ah well," Beyond sighed, and in one swift motion stood and left the room.

Paul's mind was in turmoil as he lay helpless on the floor, struggling to breathe past his broken ribs, a whimper catching in his throat every time his fingers twitched. His eyes stung from his tears, the salt in the droplets adding to the pain of his removed eyelids as it entered the damaged flesh. The blood red drops then dripped down his face and stung at the remains of his ears.

These pains were as nothing though compared to the pain, no the _agony_, the rest of his body was informing him of. Cuts and gashes littered his frame, the largest cuts on his arms were mirrored now by the ones on his legs, the cuts curving around the points where he ligaments had been cut.

Paul wanted to die before Beyond returned to enact his next torture, he was under no illusions that Beyond was leaving him to gather strength. Paul's only hope now was that his wife would not be forced to see what remained of his body in the end; he didn't want her to see this. He couldn't bite back a whimper as beyond re-entered the room, his breathing becoming more erratic as his now constant gaze settled on the kettle in Beyond's hands, and the two bowls.

Beyond slowly walked over to the only table in the room and set the kettle down, before bending down to plug the device in. Then, ensuring Paul was watching him, he reached out with one finger and switched it on.

Paul gave a small whimper, he didn't want this. He didn't want to die like this. He wanted to see his family again. He wished he could see his wife again…

…

"He's married," Mello whispered as he sat hunched on the sofa in L and Light's room, "I have to tell his wife what happened. I have to tell her it was me who… That it was all my fault…"

The room was full now, all the old investigation team were in attendance, as were all the mafia who were at Wammy's at the moment. Matt and Near sat on either side of Mello giving what support the could, while L and Light sat opposite. All four looked as though they didn't know what to do for Mello. It was such a shock to see the usually so confident Mello like this.

"You won't have to," Nicholas said suddenly, "I will do it. It will be better for her anyway, most will not appreciate being told about the death of a loved one from a fifteen year old. No matter how capable the fifteen year old is there are some things that must come from an older person."

Mello looked at him shocked for a second then nodded in understanding, only those closest to Mello noticed the flash of relief and then guilt that entered his eyes.

"Thank you," Mello said quietly, "I agree, I do not think she would appreciate hearing from me at all…"

"Is there anything that can be done?" Aizawa asked, "How come Beyond hasn't been caught yet?"

"We have already explained why nothing can be done," L said softly, "and please, if you know of anything that is not being done to catch Beyond could you mention them."

Aizawa looked down at the floor then at the tone in L's voice, and the cutting sarcasm. He could feel the stares of the others in the room and knew that he had let his annoyance about the situation take over, yet again he had 'got at' L, even though L wasn't the true cause.

"The real problem here though is that we won't know what Beyond is going to do next isn't it," Mogi said slowly, "we have no way of knowing what he will know now."

"That is indeed the problem," L said in reply, "Beyond isn't just after me, this I know. He want's to destroy 'L the Detective', the only way to do that would be to take apart everything here."

"Could Wammy's be evacuated?" Matsuda asked, "surely there are safe houses."

"There are," L said nodding, "but not enough for everyone here. This was meant to be the best safe house of all. It was never even considered that one of our own would turn against us, well me."

"Ah," Matsuda sighed, sinking into a chair.

"We have safe houses," Nicholas said suddenly, "many with couples… We could take the youngest children away at least. They can be hidden as family members."

L's head turned to look at him, his eyes filled with sudden intense emotion. It was as if a fierce war was being raged behind them. Then L turned to Mello, he too looked stunned, but some of the happiness was back.

"Do it," L said firmly, "I won't have any more innocent people put at risk."

"How many?" Mello asked.

"Everyone under eight," L said immediately, "anyone older than that will fight the decision. So that is 85 people to be re-housed. Do you have that many?"

Nicholas sat in thought for a moment, then nodded.

"We do if you do not mind them being sent abroad to our overseas operations," Nicholas replied.

"Indeed," Mello murmured.

"If that is the only way," L sighed, "I want them safe now. The balance is shifting too much."

…

Paul's mind was foggy, all he could comprehend was the pain that assailed him and the questions that battered his mind. Even his vision swam, the darkness encroaching on the edge of his vision. His end was near he knew.

"Why were you there?"

The question burned through his synapses, just like the water that had wracked his body for so long. He wondered what he should do, and what the question meant. Was he supposed to answer or not? He didn't know any more.

"Who do you work for?"

Again the question passed through him like a knife. What did it mean? What did the speaker mean? Paul didn't know any more.

"Answer me!"

The statement came with yet more pain and the darkness that shrouded his pained eyes increased once more. He supposed he better answer.

"Do you…"

Paul paused as a rattling cough assailed him, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He felt something touch his face, as if coaxing him to continue.

"Do you, mean Mello?"

In the haze of his vision Paul saw the dark eyes above him widen. The red that was in them becoming apparent for a moment.

…

Beyond looked down at the mangled body of Paul, he hadn't thought he would have received such a revealing answer… and with only a few minutes of Paul's life remaining as well. He had thought he had done too much to have had coherence from Paul now. His hand absently stroked the still perfect skin of Paul's cheek as he considered the full depth of Paul's confession.

"_Do you mean Mello?"_ the words resounded in his brain, their true scope shocking him deeply. The full implications of them rocking him to the core. He leant down then as Paul's last few minutes changed into seconds, his lips next to Paul's ear.

"Thank you," Beyond whispered, "Thank you."

With a rattling sigh Paul's final breath left his body, and the tension that had filled his still working muscles left and his body went limp.

Beyond pulled back and looked down at the cold and lifeless gaze of Paul's face. He knew at the end so little of the man had remained, that to get such an important piece of information had been a miracle. He truly was thankful.

With this, he now knew what was going on, and just how much L knew about him.

"Well L," Beyond murmured, as he licked the blood from his fingers, "you are a tricksy little thing. It seems Kira has changed your attitudes. Associating with the mafia now as well? You really are sinking into the depths."

Beyond laughed as he rose to his feet, the sinister sound echoing round the dimly lit and bloody room; the sound of the train reverberating in the distance.

"It's lucky I am coming for you then L. And now, no more games. I wonder what other tricks you will have prepared for me."

Beyond looked down at the cooling body at his feet, and smiled. He knew he had all the power now, his victory looked more certain with every passing day. He wondered whether he should send L a present, he had been given such an interesting piece of information after all.

Beyond grinned, his gaze still fixed on what remained of Paul; he knew just what he could send.

* * *


	71. Chapter 71

A/N; So now we continue onwards after the last two rather gory chapters. Thanks for bearing with me, I hope you continue to enjoy this story my wonderful readers!

Since the last update I have written another Reviewer Reward story. It is called **The Scale of Sweetness**, and was written for **Osionide**_**. **_I hope you enjoy!

Finally a note to all you wonderful people. I have written many reviewer reward stories, and hopefully there will be many more to come. However I can only write them if you send me your ideas! So if you think I may have promised you a story, go check the Author Note I left several chapters ago. I really would like to make good on my promise! So feel free to send me the ideas D

Right, that's enough talk from me.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 70

L and Light stood together at an upper window, quietly watching the smaller children leave Wammy's. L's expression was grim, it was obvious that he was wondering if the children would ever return and whether they would truly be safe away from Wammy's, but they had run out of options. Without the youngest children here Wammy's would be almost completely empty there were only 30 prodigies above the age of eight.

L had to admit without the slight sounds of children playing outside or down on the lower floors, the place was not going to be the same. Since he had instigated his changes at Wammy's he had grown used to seeing the children running around in the house where he had grown up and begun his career as L.

"I wish I could believe the mafia could keep them safe," L whispered, "I can't help thinking that the mafia will try to keep them once this all is over."

"You know Mello wouldn't allow that," Light sighed, an arm reaching out to wrap around L's shoulders, "from what he says he is now quite a leading member of the organisation."

"We wouldn't let them," Nicholas said suddenly, "we owe too much to you to ever let that happen."

"They are my family Light, Nicholas," L said in a sudden burst of emotion, "I can't help but feel worry for them."

Light smiled at L's words, despite the worry in L's voice Light couldn't help but feel happy; his smile mirrored by Nicholas and Michael. It wasn't often that L would admit so readily to how he felt, the sheer number of children that had been here showing he was trying to eradicate the loneliness he had once felt as a child. Then a sudden thought dawned on Light.

"What shall we do about the teaching staff?" Light asked.

"They are staying for now," L replied, "some are working on my cases, so they need to stay. Plus I don't think any of them would leave even if I ordered them to."

Light laughed a little at L's words, his chuckle echoed by Michael and Nicholas who stood nearby, it seemed he wasn't the only one moving in to protect L now, but then he already knew this. L had a much larger family than he realised, everyone who met him wanted to protect him; not because they pitied him, far from it, but because he was so great. He managed to endear himself on everyone he met with his unique behaviour, and no one could miss his genius. So to see someone like him become worried over a single individual proved how great the danger was.

Light turned back to the window, where the last few children were being seen off by Roger and Wammy. His grip tightening on L's shoulder as the remaining cars rolled down the driveway and out of sight.

…

Wammy smiled as he looked at Ryuk, the shinigami now human seemed happier now than he ever had. A grin spread across his features as he mixed up the pie mixture before him. Since his change to become human his love of apples had expanded to be a love of almost all human food, he still didn't like mushrooms, something about the colour and the texture reminded him too much of the shinigami realm he had explained. So Wammy had decided to teach him how to cook and Ryuk had surprised him by taking to it like a duck to water, he loved to cook and was rarely out of the kitchen nowadays. Rem seemed to find this bemusing and spent most of _her_ time watching Ryuk cook as if expecting him to suddenly bore of it and stop.

"I've finished the pastry whenever you want to assemble the pie," Wammy commented, laying aside the rolling pin.

"Thanks," Ryuk murmured, a hand reaching out for the spices. He had never truly comprehended how rich and varied human existence was till now. When things like sleep and eating became necessary every other aspect of life, he had _life_ now, became sharper some how. It was odd, but the more time he spent as a human, the more of his precious time he lost, the more he enjoyed himself here. As a punishment he thought the shinigami king had been rather inept in his decision. This didn't seem like a punishment anymore.

Wammy chuckled at Ryuk's distracted tone and wandered away from where Ryuk was working to the store cupboard, a fresh delivery of ingredients had arrived today. This meant he could make a few more extra-special cakes for L, he knew L would need them and that Light wouldn't hinder L's cake eating for a while. He moved through the shelves, ticking off the ingredients he would need and piling them up on the trolley behind him. Then he picked up a box that was heavier than it normally was, _distinctly _heavier. Curiously Wammy prised the lid off the box and looked inside.

It took all of Wammy's self control and training for him not to drop the box or scream.

The box shook in his hands and he carefully replaced the lid and put it back on the shelf, bile rising in his throat. He knew he could now be fairly certain that Paul was in Beyond's clutches and was very likely quite dead. Wammy had just found his hand. For a moment longer Wammy stood there regaining his composure, finally he turned and went in search of the others.

"Don't go in the store room," Wammy ordered as he passed Ryuk and headed for the door.

Ryuk stared at Wammy's retreating back and then his worried gaze turned towards the storeroom door as Wammy left the room. He felt no desire to break the order, Wammy had looked afraid and Ryuk had never seen that expression on Wammy's face before. He had thought Wammy unshakeable.

…

The entire contents of the storeroom were checked over by Wammy's team, a hasty search of the most recent delivery turning up the other hand and a foot; everyone grimacing as the noticed that the nails were ripped from all of them. Wammy had forced everyone except his team to stay outside the room, wanting neither of them to see this if they didn't have to. L had fought against him until he had seen the sudden look of pain in Wammy's eyes, then he had sagged against the far wall. His eyes held the same look they had once held before he and Light had come to their sudden understanding about each other.

"Think of it this way," Light said slowly, "at least we know he is dead now. He isn't being tortured anymore…"

"That's not much of a help," Mello muttered from where he was crouched against the wall, Near and Matt sat in silence next to him.

With a sigh L pushed away from the wall and began to walk away, the others staring after him, while Nicholas following him silently his face ashen. They were all shocked that he would just decide to stop caring about what had been found in the kitchen, would stop caring about any information that would soon be available.

"Would staying here waiting to know more about Beyond's disgusting habits be giving him what he wants Light?" L said suddenly, his voice sharp as it resounded in the corridor. He had obviously felt their incredulous gazes on him.

"It would," Light conceded, moving to follow L down the corridor, it seemed more and more of the detective was appearing in L's persona once more. He found he missed the sensitive side of L, but he knew L had to bury that in order to catch Beyond and still be around to have that sensitive side. Light knew now though just how much this shielding cost L. So he would watch and wait until he knew L needed him, then he would calmly step in and take L apart and put him back together again, anything more than that would push L away.

"So you both are just going to leave?" Mello growled, anger flaring on his face as he rose to his feet.

"How would my presence serve him now?" L said softly, "how would standing here in this corridor change events? The only thing I can do that would serve his memory in any way would be to go back to what I have been doing for the past six months Mello. I am going to find Beyond, and this time he will _never_ be able to get away."

"He escaped from your clutches once before though L," Near whispered, bravely speaking into the sudden chilling silence that had filled the room. The trio had to take a step back then as both L and Light turned back towards them, their faces dark. Finally they could see the power that was L the detective and Kira, they looked like different people.

"It will be very difficult for him to escape after I have written his name down," Light said, a smirk appearing on his face, "even Beyond wont be able to escape from jail when dead."

The trio finally realised what had happened, Beyond had finally pushed the two older men too far. This was the death that had tipped the scales, and now there were less innocent people surrounding L, their resolve was finally returning, a resolve that had been there since they had first seen Misa's corpse to be sure, but now the trio could see it burning deep within their eyes; if it had been directed towards them they would have been terrified.

"Any more questions?" L asked softly, his gaze still boring into the trio.

The trio hurriedly shook their heads and said no more as L and Light headed back down the corridor.

"Do you want me to set the plan into motion?" Nicholas asked once they were out of earshot of the trio.

"Yes," L sighed, "don't tell Mello, I know he would want to stop more people from being put into danger."

"What if he finds out?" Nicholas said, he looked worried. He wasn't about to question things though, the aura coming off L and Light was positively dangerous.

"Send him to me," Light muttered, "I will explain things."

Nicholas privately decided to make sure it never got to that stage.

…

Mello collapsed down onto the floor once more, his eyes wide.

"Was that the real them do you think?" Matt muttered, he raised his eyebrows as Mello and Near turned to look at him quizzically. "We know that they are both extremely intelligent, an intelligence we can only compete with if we target one of them and act _together_. And we know more than that, we know that they were prepared to do almost anything to capture the other; L told Light who he was, and Light was willing to be put in confinement. Then L had Light's own father pretend to shoot him. But we haven't _seen_ it since they came back though, since they have been here they have seemed so relaxed, so laid back in all they did, so centred on the other instead of the world. It was as if, for the most part, they were just coasting along around other people."

"What do you mean?" Near whispered.

"I think up until recently, despite the threat Beyond posed," Mello said before Matt could speak, "all the intensity which makes them the two most powerful people in the world was focused on the other… but now that is beginning to turn outwards again. However this is worse than on the Kira case and before, they are now working together…"

"You see the problem then," Matt sighed.

"What problem?" Near asked, looking between the two. He knew emotions were not his strong point, and he though Matt and Mello were being particularly unfair in how they were withholding information.

"The same problem anyone would face if they worked against us," Matt explained, "we work well with each other because we are always pushing the others to try harder, and so we do. We are this good because we see how good the other two of our number are and so try harder, always trying to surpass the other. You and Mello were a perfect example fighting with each other for the top position so you streaked ahead of all the other students here. It's a positive feedback loop. This is what is happening with L and Light. I expect it happened on the Kira case to begin with, but there they were fighting each other and so perhaps wasn't seen to full effect. Now they are working together as we are now…"

"I think we should just be grateful they have decided to serve the law and justice," Mello sighed, falling back to lie on the floor, "I don't think even a modern army would be able to stop them if they wanted to take over the world."

Near frowned as he took in this information, he seemed to be considering something.

"Which one of them would have won?"

"How do you mean?" Matt asked, as Mello sat back up.

"Which of them would have beaten the other?"

"Would it have mattered?" Matt sighed, "both were heading towards destruction without the other; Light through his own desire for power and L through his own desire to do more. They would either have burnt up or died. Together than can see that reflected in the other, they can stop the other from going too far."

"Then it would have been our turn," Near said softly, he looked downcast, "I can't help thinking about what would have happened then…"

"Doesn't matter now," Mello said forcefully, ruffling Near's hair before kissing his cheek, Matt laughing at Mello's sudden actions.

…

Beyond growled as he saw the men enter the lodgings where he and Jason had been staying in up till only recently. He knew he would have been caught had he been stayed in Cardiff to interrogate Paul. He couldn't believe things were moving so quickly. Such a fast response could only mean that L truly was behind the mafia's operations in Britain. It was shocking, and also worrying. Beyond knew that the mafia could be everywhere and _anywhere_, unlike the police they didn't wear a uniform.

True, Beyond knew that they didn't know his face, the only person in the world who did know what he looked like that hadn't died immediately afterwards was stood behind him. The problem was though that L had at least one, maybe even two shinigami at his disposal. Despite being able to see people's life spans he could not see shinigami. After the revelation about L using the mafia, Beyond was perfectly prepared to believe that L would use the shinigami as well.

With a sigh Beyond turned away from the apartment to face a worried looking Jason. The apartment didn't matter in the long run, there was nothing critical there. Some things might show he had been there, but he doubted it. But again that didn't matter.

"Master, how did they know?" Jason whispered.

"I suspect they have raided more places than ours," Beyond sighed, reaching out to pat Jason on the shoulder reassuringly, his pet was so sweet sometimes, "no doubt we will make the news tomorrow as part of a police raid for terrorists."

Jason still looked worried.

"Jason," Beyond said calmly, his voice as kind as it ever could be, "don't worry about it, this is what I expected. Now, have you ever been to Winchester?"

Jason shook his head, he wondered if this was a bad thing. He was relieved by his master's next words.

"Well then you can consider this a sort of holiday then," Beyond laughed quietly, "we can even go see the sights if you are good."

Beyond smiled as he walked off, a happy Jason following after him, perhaps being shaken up like this had been a good thing, he had been skirting round the issue for too long. Now perhaps it was time to actually make good on all his threats to 'the great detective' L.

* * *


	72. Chapter 72

A/N; No new Reviewer reward stories finished as yet, but I do have a sequel to report. Yes, you wonderful people forced my brain into action and now 'Je fais partis de vous' has a sequel called 'Mais ne vous appartiennent à moi?'.

* * *

Also I have some new fanart to report!

.com/art/Constant-Temptation-Kimonos-127574701

and

.com/art/Constant-Temptation-The-Trio-127572460

I think I don't need to elaborate on which aspect of the story they are from… it is the part I seemed to have inspired most people with.

Just add http://hellzabethDOTdeviantart to the beginning of each of the above addresses to have the complete link, replacing the DOT with . of course.

The kimono drawing is my favourite!

* * *

Right, I have not done my review replies for the last chapter yet, but they will be done shortly. I am just a little busy, but you know I always reply.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 71

They had found most of Paul's body. Each piece had been found in the extensive search of the most recent delivery to Wammy's house; all in the kitchen's hurried inventory check, all from the same company, all, as thought, delivered on the same day.

L had never been so grateful that Wammy insisted on keeping such good records. A backtrack of the delivery information and the other deliveries made that day by that company gave them the information they needed to trace the remaining missing pieces. It was lucky they had acted that quickly as a delivery had been made to a nearby school in Winchester; they doubted anyone would be appreciative of a delivery of flour with a foot inside it. What remained of a foot anyway, L grimaced and forced his mind away from the details, it had been all too obvious – even from such small pieces- the extent to which Paul had been tortured.

He sighed softly as he looked over the data, this had all the hallmarks of being Beyond's work, but it had obviously been carried out by a third party, the delivery of the pieces anyway, probably not the torturing. Beyond didn't seem the type to delegate _that_ work at least. The only 'interesting' point was that all the pieces had originated from London, this fact alone showed him why there had been very little trace of Beyond in any of the flats they had stormed in Cardiff; and accounted for why he hadn't been there in the first place. Beyond had taken Paul away from Cardiff, all the way back to London in fact, before he had begun to… L grimaced, _interrogate _him.

L knew that storming all the possible locations where Beyond could have been in Cardiff had been quite potentially a bad move, but once the hand had been discovered here at Wammy's it had been obvious Beyond knew about his mafia connections now. There had been no point in hiding the fact that L knew Beyond had arrived in Cardiff, Beyond already knew. L sighed again and reached down to scratch at his leg, his eyes absently travelling over the data on the screen in front of him.

He wondered what Beyond's next move would be. The most likely course of action was that he would now come straight after L, but there was no way L was just going to consider the most likely option to be the one Beyond would take. Beyond was too cunning to take at face value, L knew that well. He couldn't dismiss the possibility that Beyond would simply go back into hiding to see what L would do next, but almost all of Beyond's next potential plans had the same inevitable conclusion; Beyond would come to wherever L was now.

Not for the first time that day L's gaze drifted to look at the cake next to him and instead of reaching for a piece he found himself grimacing, his face paling slightly. The gruesome finds in the kitchen had left him paranoid; he just couldn't face the food knowing what had been found in the ingredients. Admittedly Wammy had removed every scrap of food related products from the kitchen and bought fresh... but still. L couldn't eat it. He reached out with a finger and pushed the stand further away, he didn't want it near him either. Despite all logical knowledge that there was nothing in it that shouldn't be there his usual paranoia stopped him from touching it, as did the slight sick feeling he felt in his throat. He had used to use cake to remove that feeling when considering the worst cases, but now it was cake that was causing it. Even in his current position he couldn't help finding it ironic.

L scratched at his leg again, his fingers running over the denim for a time before he rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen; letting his hand wander this time in the direction of the origami drawer. Suddenly, with hurried movements, he reached forward and picked up Rigel from the desk, moments before the rapidly growing kittens paws had ended up in the icing and his face had buried itself in the cake.

"Cake is not for cats," L sighed, returning the errant kitten to his shoulder as it mewled, even though now he took up much more room than previously and there was far more tail that encircled L's neck than he would prefer. It was safer to have the cat on his shoulder than running errant on the floor or his desk. The little cat had attempted to eat far too many of his origami models, and now it seemed was after his cake. L rolled his eyes as the cat purred loudly in his ear and then seemed to settle down to sleep on him. L couldn't help smiling slightly as he turned back to his data, Rigel had successfully distracted him from his depressive thoughts, he wondered if that had been the cat's intention in the first place… he was a lot like Light after all.

L's fingers moved over the brilliantly coloured paper before him as he pondered what his next move could be. There were already so many mafia members lodging in Winchester that any new arrivals were likely to be noticed almost immediately, but L wouldn't put it past Beyond to find a way to successfully hide in the city. L knew that there were always ways to do such things. However he couldn't increase his forces in Winchester without the police there becoming annoyed with him, they were willing to let him have somewhat free reign in his activities, he had helped them so many times that they almost _had_ to, but letting so much of the mafia lodge in Winchester was already beginning to irk them.

L knew deep down what would be most likely to work to flush out Beyond and he didn't like it, even if he had done it once before. He had to be the bait. He had been the bait when he had begun his operations against Kira, here it wouldn't be that different; he also had a lot more people on his side. The ease with this plan was that Beyond already knew his location, all they would have to do was sit and wait; _after_ he had proven he was in Winchester of course. It was a plan L knew Light wasn't going to like at all, but it was the only method that had the highest possibility of success.

Light might make a lot of the decisions nowadays, heavens knew L let him, but this was his domain; L was never going to let Light decide the directions of his career. Despite the personal circumstances of this case, it was still part of his career; Light himself had taught that to him. L couldn't modify his plans to protect himself from Beyond just because he was scared of him, too many innocent people were being affected between them. This HAD to stop.

L went in search of Light.

…

To his surprise Light didn't disagree with L's desire to become the bait to reel Beyond in, he had looked upset yes, but that had been on a personal level. On a strictly logical basis Light had agreed with him, _and_ defended him against the others who had wanted to stop him from doing this. Matsuda had been one of the most vocal, the one most resistant to either him or Light putting themselves into danger; he had eventually given in as had all the rest.

So now L knew that he no longer had to hide from Beyond, but had now to reel him in, had to flaunt his position in some way, not so loudly that Beyond would get suspicious, but he still had to seem _visible. _It was good to have the others supporting him, he didn't think he could do this without them. It helped that there was, relatively speaking, no longer any need to keep it secret, there was no-one left at Wammy's who would need protecting, or who would _want _protecting. L wasn't about to start discriminating age wise with the ones who were left, it had been done far too much to him when he had been young and so he didn't want to inflict that upon others… even if he could see some of the reasoning behind such actions now.

With a small sigh L slumped sideways, catching Light slightly unawares as his head dislodged the book Light had been reading from his lap onto the floor. Any annoyance Light had felt at this vanished as he saw the despondent expression on L's face.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Light whispered, his hand reaching down to interlace his fingers with L's, "It's obviously depressing you as much as it is me."

"It's the quickest way," L sighed, "and he has been running free out there too long, able to do what he wants. I want him in custody, I want him dealt with. Too many innocent people have been hurt, I can't allow this to continue."

"Then let's go out for dinner," Light replied smiling, "I saw how you were looking at the cakes in the meeting, and I haven't been able to face food myself. At least not food here…"

For a brief second L looked panicked at going out in public like that, then he sighed and covered his eyes with a free hand.

"I can't exactly worry now," L murmured, "it would be counter productive." Then a thought seemed to occur to him, "you do realise that our guards won't let us go out alone."

"I'm counting on it," Light said quickly, "Do you truly think that I would allow this plan to continue if I didn't know that you are going to be surrounded in a ring of guards?"

L's fingers parted above his eyes and he stared up at Light, the harsh tone of Light's voice always surprised him, and he was shocked to see just how worried Light looked. He had expected resistance to his plan, but he had never expected this despondent acceptance. It wasn't what he had come to expect from Light, but these were unexpected times after all. They both knew they would have to take extreme measures to stop Beyond, they were merely being confronted with one now.

"It still stuns me just how much you care," L murmured, letting his fingers close once more, but his smile was still evident beneath them; he shifted his legs slightly annoyed by the itch feeling that suffused them. Instead of the usual haughty reply Light only tightened his grip on his hand, and L could feel Light's steady gaze on him, somehow this quiet reassurance felt more poignant than any words could have done, so much so that he felt a lump form in his throat. How had he lived without this before?

The sudden tender moment was shattered by Light's next words.

"Will you be wearing the dress again?" Light's voice was dark with humour, and L could sense the wicked smirk Light was wearing. He decided there was no way on this Earth that he was going to put the dress on.

"No Light," L said firmly, "that would go completely against my plan after all. I need to be visible as me."

L frowned as Light's laughter resounded in the room, and he realised Light had only asked to wind him up just a little as he had in the past.

…

L stood tall in the crowd, his usual hunch diminished as he walked besides Light. It had happened just like Light had predicted, and if L truly thought about it, just like he knew he would have predicted too. They were surrounded in guards. A tight ring of mafia and Wammy's 'friends' surrounded them, they were all to obviously guards too. They were drawing a lot of attention.

There wasn't just the tight ring of guards either, There were others scattered through the crowd everywhere, continuously scanning for any unusual watchers. How successful this would be at pinpointing Beyond, if he was here, depended on the final guard. Rem flew above them, her eyes darting around as she searched for the name everyone so wanted to be found. Every guard could see her, and every guard was ready to respond instantly to any movement she made.

Of course with so many people about at this time of the evening it was unlikely she would notice him, but it was worth a try. Sometimes even the smallest of possibilities delivered the biggest results. There was nothing, at least all the way down the street as they walked Rem gave no hint as to whether she had seen the name 'Beyond Birthday' glinting above a head in the crowd; L sighed it had only been a slim hope after all. It was very likely that this disturbance would filter down into Beyond's ears though, if he wasn't watching from a window nearby.

L paused by the entrance to the restaurant, Light turning back and hesitantly placing a hand on his shoulder murmuring something that he didn't hear. L let his gaze travel along the pavement opposite them, letting his instincts move his gaze. He too saw nothing untoward, he looked back at Light and smiled and headed into the restaurant. The guards waiting outside for a moment, before breaking off to form a much less noticeable perimeter around the building.

His smile faded as he saw the restaurant, and the three lounging at the back. The restaurant was empty and the trio had invaded yet another potentially intimate moment between light and himself. He wondered whether now the cameras were gone the trio were trying to compensate for this lack by being here in person. Either that or they were just high-jacking another of his and Light's dates to have one of their own.

"Mello," L sighed, "this wasn't necessary, or wanted."

"I asked him to," Light said quietly, "I didn't know he was going to be here though."

"What?" L asked, his cooling gaze flicking to Light as his hands found his pockets.

"Won't you feel much more comfortable eating here with no-one else present?" Light asked in reply.

L let himself nod just once, it was true. He let himself be moved forward and into a seat, fidgeting slightly under everyone's gazes, then he sagged. He decided to enjoy himself, just because this was all part of his plan to be noticed didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself.

…

Beyond paused in his browsing of a shop he had particular interest in, his hand resting on the shelf before him, as he watched the crowd move past in front of him, the dynamics changing into something far from ordinary. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, there were suddenly mafia everywhere he looked, and then it happened.

L walked past the window on the opposite street surrounded in a tight circle of bodyguards, with Kira walking next to him. They seemed completely unperturbed, as if they couldn't see the vast number of guards around them. Beyond's gaze darkened and his hand twitched on the shelf, moving infinitesimally closer to the display of knives before him.

To be _so close_ to his main target, and yet not be able to do anything made his blood boil.

He didn't bother to follow them; he knew where L must be staying, and they had stopped outside a restaurant. To follow them now would put himself, and his pet, into too much of a precarious situation. No, he had to be patient a little while longer. His gaze darted around the guards, instinctively looking for one close enough in bodily appearance for him to take over from. He shook himself, that wouldn't do, he couldn't act in haste. Not when he was so close, there were better ways of doing things, more than guards would be stationed at Wammy's, he could find someone who would be less checked on their way back into Wammy's. He needed an individual who was least likely to come into contact with any shinigami lurking about.

All he had to do was get in; the getting out again would not be an issue.

With an unhappy grunt he turned back to his purchase of certain supplies, at least this gave him some comfort, potentially these could be used in the future against the person he so craved to destroy. He had to be patient though, he had to, he couldn't rush into this it would destroy all of his carefully laid plans.

It wouldn't be long now he knew, the anticipation of being so close to his target suddenly asserted itself and he smiled. He could be patient, because in the end victory would be so sweet.

* * *


	73. Chapter 73

A/N; I word again to all you wonderful reviewers who have yet to send me your ideas for the one-shots I would like to write for you. I wants them! I want to reward you! I hope you go back, all of you ( :D ) and check whether I promised you a story as there were very many of you!

* * *

Also I have some new fanart to report!

.com/art/The-Joys-of-Being-Undercover-128800777

Just add http://sarahteehee3DOTdeviantart to the beginning of the above address to have the complete link, replacing the DOT with . of course.

I can't wait to see the image when it is coloured!

* * *

I hope you enjoy this most recent of instalments of Constant Temptation!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 72

It had taken two days but he had found it, the perfect subject for his plan. From his stride it was obvious this was one of the teachers from Wammy's, they had always been so coolly confident. Beyond had hated them for this, for such undue confidence, it would be enjoyable to remove one of them from the world.

Beyond shifted closer and read the name above the soon to be deceased man; Francois Dupot… Beyond's face stiffened. He remembered this man well; it seemed his was going to gain no small amount of pleasure from killing this man. Beyond had always hated languages.

Carefully Beyond began to follow his target, Jason following closely by his side. Despite the encroaching evening, and the general lack of other people, he knew that somewhere there would be a guard.

It turned out that no guard free moment was kind enough to appear in the time Beyond spent trailing Francois. However Beyond had been given one boon; Francois was driving back to Wammy's alone… alone down all those country roads.

"Jason," Beyond said quietly, as he stared at the rapidly retreating car from his concealed place in a shop doorway, "get the bike."

Jason ran off, vanishing for a moment into a side alley, before reappearing astride a large black motorcycle, his face already hidden by his helmet and his lost fingers still visible beneath the gloves as the empty fingers hung uselessly against the handles. Beyond climbed up behind him, quickly securing his helmet in place as he did so, it was always good to be safe. It did no-one any good to die just because they didn't follow _some_ safety procedures.

"You know what I want you to do," Beyond said calmly over the headset microphone.

"Yes master," Jason replied, and with a brief surge of the engine they raced off after the car.

Beyond knew whatever make-up effects he could pull off to mimic Francois they would have to be rushed, he couldn't avoid that, but he knew he wouldn't need it for long; he wasn't planning on staying at Wammy's after all.

…

The squeal of brakes as the driver of the black salon car attempted desperately to avoid it's collision with the bike before it, a bike which had only just sped past him only to block the road ahead. His panic was so great that he barely noticed one of the riders dismounting from the bike. From the moment the bike had blocked the road he had known what was coming, and just who was ahead of him. There could be only one who would dare to do something like this so close to Wammy's. Francois bit his lip in agitation and fear, he didn't want to die.

As the masked rider approached him Francois reached for his mobile, but in his fumbling haste, and nearly screaming at himself for being so stupid, the mobile slipped through his grasp and fell with a thud to the floor of the car. He stared at it forlornly, a hand reaching vainly for it as he strained against the seatbelt. All motion ceased and he went rigid at the sound of something metallic tapping against the window. He turned and swallowed in panic at the sight of the barrel of a gun pointing directly at his head.

"I would advise you exit your vehicle," the helmeted man said, his voice audible even over the noise of the engine, "_now."_

Francois exited the car, he already knew he was doomed. There was no point in fighting what was so obviously his fate.

A moment later the shot rang out, the sound of the gunfire startling the birds from the trees, their harsh cries filling the evening as the body toppled back lifeless to the tarmac below. Blood slowly began to pool across the black ground from the neat hole that pierced what remained of Francois' forehead.

…

"Light stop looking so agitated," L said, giving Light a slight smile as he looked up from some of his own work, "I doubt those reports can contain any information that can make you look _that_ upset. These are Wammy's house students after all, you don't even have to do them, there isn't anyone who-"

"Who will read them," Light sighed, "I know, I know. I just wanted to give them some sense of normalcy… but now that they're all gone, almost all gone anyway I can't see the point in continuing them myself… but…" Light paused to laugh briefly, "I suppose they help distract me. The silence of the place now, the lack of all the children, it just tells me how dangerous the situation has become. I seem to spend every moment of the day worrying about you when I can't see you. And when I can see you I worry about you every five minutes. I just couldn't stand it."

"Light…" L whispered, his suddenly sad gaze fixed on his partner, he hadn't realised this had been tearing Light up so much. The pain in Light's expression was nearly too much to cope with.

"I don't want anyone destroying what we have now, he's too close, and what we have seemed so impossible to begin with," Light added, his words made all the more forceful as his fist came down on the table, "there is no way on Earth I am giving up on all this."

"Oh Light," L sighed, unfurling from his chair and approaching Light, "You know we are doing everything in our power to capture him, the law be damned."

"Stop being so logical," Light said, managing to smile up at L.

"What?" L laughed, "And lose my one talent? I think not."

"Oh, you have other talents," Light said his grin widening, "annoying me for a start."

"I do not recall ever annoying you," L murmured, his own grin now mirroring Light's, his eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

"Please tell me we won't have to have a _discussion_ about your memory again," Light said with a mock sigh, but the smirk on his face displayed his full intentions. He laughed as L's face suddenly flushed red in one of the rare blushed only he was privileged to see.

"What were you working on?" Light asked suddenly, his expression becoming serious once more.

"Nothing really," L groaned, a hand rising to rub at his forehead, the fingers arched towards the ceiling as his palm pressed against his suddenly aching brow, "the searches, even in Edinburgh and London, turned up nothing. We just now have more places where he isn't. The likelihood of course is increased that he is here, but the search here has also turned up nothing. All we have left to do is to sit and wait, and even if this was my own plan, I hate the waiting."

"Let's go out then," Light said suddenly, "out into the garden. It's my turn to crave green spaces shall we say, and you can show me all the places you used to play as a child. They need seeing as I still don't believe your story of playing."

L's eyes widened at Light's words, it was just as unusual for Light to want to leave his work as it was for L… L glanced down at the paper before Light, he was stopping midsentence. This made it even more unusual. L nodded and let Light take his hand and lead him out into the garden. Nicholas and Michael of course fell into step behind them; the bodyguards acted more like worried parents than guards nowadays.

…

Beyond smoothed out the fabric of the suit hurriedly, frowning at the slight staining of blood on the sleeve, he wondered whether he should have made Francois strip before he shot him. It couldn't be helped though, and he doubted it would be noticed by the guards at the gate.

"Master?" Jason whispered as he returned from dragging Francois' body off the road. He looked worried as Beyond began to apply make-up to his face, his gaze fixed on the identity card he had unearthed in Francois' bag.

"Don't worry Jason," Beyond said softly, "This is all in the plan I told you about. Just wait here with the bike, just not too close to the body. You don't want to get caught now."

Jason nodded in understanding, and sat cross-legged on the ground watching his master finish his make-up and, at last, place Francois bush hat on his head. He didn't like it, and he forced back a whimper, there was barely anything left that resembled his master.

"I won't be long," Beyond said, giving Jason a small wave as he headed back towards Francois' waiting car, "I know what I am going to get."

Jason said nothing, he knew no reply was required or wanted, and he moved aside and stood in silence as Beyond drove away. With a sigh Jason turned and went to move the bike.

The whole process from shooting to continuing on with the plan had taken less than ten minutes.

…

L couldn't help smiling as he watched Rigel bounding down the lawn ahead of them, they had only been outside for a couple minutes and the cat seemed to want to enjoy every second of it.

"So this is where you used to play then?"

L rolled his eyes at Light's question, he couldn't understand why Light always seemed to want to prove his humanity and childish nature. When had either ever been in doubt?

"This whole garden was my playground," L replied, "Though my favourite part is further away, close to where the boundary wall of Wammy's passes through a forest. I always enjoyed climbing the trees."

"You," Light said incredulously, "_you_ climbed trees."

"Yes Light," L replied with a smug smile, "I climbed trees. I was good at it too."

With that L led Light away from the house and further into the gardens, barely releasing just how little he minded Nicholas' and Michael's presence in these moments. Somehow having them around so much was becoming, well, only natural.

…

Beyond knew he was approaching what was perhaps the most difficult part of his plan. This was the point where it could all fall to pieces. It was time for the identity check at the gates of Wammy's.

The evening was beginning to draw in though, and despite the still high light level, no one liked to be on gate duty this close to a general meal time, or just at this time of day. Plus he knew he looked like Francois now, he was wearing Francois' clothes and driving Francois' car. He could only hope that this would be enough to convince any guard he was about to come into contact with; even with Wammy's high standards.

He forced a smile as he rolled the window down, the guard already approaching. He was startled to see that there was only one guard on duty; then he realised he could only _see_ one; he wondered absently just where Wammy would have hidden the others.

A moment later he let out a breath and let himself relax, he was through. It seemed even his hasty preparations had been enough to get him into Wammy's. But then, even haste was meticulous with a person such as him.

With a smile he parked the car and went in search of L's suite. He knew L would not have moved, L was too attached to his roof terrace and all that provided. His bag swung loosely in his grip, his smile widening as his mind ran through the contents.

…

Light smiled as he listened to L enthuse about this part of the garden, an arm shifting here and there to point out all the little nooks and crannies only he knew of where he had found things or hidden. All the while though L seemed intent on holding on to his arm, it was nice.

It was also so good to see L smile again. Light thought that L had been 'L the detective' far too much recently, and he could only watch with growing despair as the black bags had begun to appear under L's eyes again. He didn't want L to go back to resembling the panda Matsuda had bought him for his birthday all those months ago.

"We should head back," L said suddenly, "we both have work to be getting on with."

"How are you going to convince Rigel to join us?" Light asked, forcing a laugh. They had only been outside for twenty minutes. He waved a hand towards the hyperactive bundle of fur that was L's cat, it was currently employed in chasing a bee; pouncing on flower after flower mere seconds after the bee had vacated them.

L smiled at Light, his smile enigmatic and merely turned towards the bouncing feline.

"Rigel," L called, extending an arm towards the excited cat as he crouched down. Immediately Rigel stopped in his play and ran over, bouncing up L's arm and settling quickly on his shoulder. As Light stared down at L stunned they both heard quiet laughter from their bodyguards. This just made L's smile broaden as he looked up at Light, an expression which almost forced Light to pat him on the head briefly.

"Let's go back then," Light said with a smile, he wondered why he ever thought L wouldn't have a well trained cat.

…

Beyond made his way through Wammy's house as quickly as possible. He noted with some surprise the absence of children. There were a couple here and there, all engrossed in tasks, but not in the numbers he had been expecting. Wammy's house was set up to house more than this he knew.

The only explanation he realised was that they had all been sent away. It was nice to know he was feared, or at least worried about enough for L to send away his family; his dear, dear, family. Beyond had to admit that it made his journey through Wammy's a lot easier.

Beyond was shocked though when he came to L's rooms, there weren't any guards outside and the fool had even left the door unlocked. If he was inside he obviously wasn't worried about intruders. It seemed that L still felt incredibly safe though that, despite his other extensive security measures around Wammy's, his inner sanctum was left this unguarded.

Beyond couldn't help smirking as the door clicked closed behind him, he was in. For a moment he stood there in the hallway just listening, his ears straining to hear even the smallest of noises. All was silent, there was nobody here. Or rather _L_ wasn't here. That was alright though, he had known that this had always been a possibility, and L's absence gave him a chance to explore the apartment.

A small smile graced his features as he shifted towards the nearest door, and into the main room beyond. There was something nostalgic about being back here, back in the suite of rooms where L had given A and himself private 'tutoring', Beyond could still hear L's voice now. It had always been so monotonous in his mind.

The first, and in fact the _only,_ thing that caught Beyond's attention was the mantelpiece and the myriad of photographs that adorned it. The entire surface was covered in frames of varying sizes and shapes, all of them contained photos of L and _Kira_, all with them looking so happy and unconcerned with the world. There were even ones of L and Kira on a beach and in the centre was the most troubling and annoying image of all. It was of L and Kira on the sofa that stood now behind Beyond, they were obviously oblivious to the camera as Kira lay with his head in L's lap, one hand reaching up towards L's face. The love in the image was nearly palpable as the couple looked at each other, Beyond felt he could vomit.

With a sneer Beyond turned away from the mantelpiece and made his way towards the other rooms. He couldn't stand to see L and Kira like that, it was disgusting.

There was nothing in the other rooms that drew his attention, and at the end of his brief search there was only the guest room left to investigate. He had never been able to work out why L had ever needed a guest room, but there it was anyway in all its normalcy…

Beyond had never thought L would be able to shock him with his behaviour, but he had never thought he would ever find anything like this. For a moment he could only stare at the chains in shock, then his body rocked with silent laughter.

_Oh this is just too much_, Beyond thought. It appeared L and Kira were in a much more unusual relationship than he could ever have imagined. This was almost too perfect, and so damned funny. He couldn't help laughing harder.

…

L chuckled softly as Rigel hopped off his shoulder and bounded away ahead of them and up the stairs that led to his office. A small mewl of impatience sounded back down towards him.

"It seems he wants you to continue working as well," Light said laughing quietly.

"Well it is important, even if I don't have that much information available," L replied, shaking his head at Rigel's antics somehow he had gained another keeper. There was another more insistent mewl from the staircase. "I need my laptop you annoying little creature," L called up at it.

He couldn't help laughing at the meow he gained in reply, the cat was almost too smart for its own good he was sure. He turned to see Light and the two bodyguards staring at him in barely disguised amusement. He shook his head and walked off in the direction of his rooms.

"You will be coming down for supper won't you?" Light asked, as he closed the door behind them and followed after L into the main room.

"Of course Light," L replied, his hands moving to gather up his strewn papers and his laptop. "I've only ever missed the one meal with you haven't I?"

"True, true," Light laughed, capturing L with a hand as the detective made his way towards the door out into the corridor. He pulled the older man closer, "But you know that I liked to worry about you. That's part of my job."

As L rolled his eyes Light pulled him the rest of the way towards him and kissed him. The kiss was slow and gentle, conveying all of Light's feelings to the other. Light smiled into the kiss as L responded, he didn't feel they had been doing enough of this recently.

…

Beyond started from his exploration of the guest room as he heard his prey returning and re-entering the apartment. He edged along the corridor, all the while listening to the sickeningly sweet conversation, and hid himself behind the slightly open door to peer out the crack at the couple in front of him. They still seemed oblivious to his presence as they kissed in a romantic display Beyond would have appreciated not being witness to.

As he watched them his hand twitched towards where his knife was concealed, and a slow smile slowly spread across his face as he planned his next move. This was going to be fun.

* * *


	74. Chapter 74

A/N; An earlier post than usual as I know you all hate the last cliff-hanger. I shall say no more.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 73

Beyond shifted his hand away from his knife, he knew that despite how momentarily pleasurable it would be to kill them both now it wasn't the best strategy. Killing them was not why he had come here, he wanted L to suffer before the end, he wanted to see L in pain. Everything had always been about L, about the one person in the world who had sort to control him and had tried to thwart him in everything, and had ruined his celebration in removing his first rival, A.

Yes, Beyond wanted L to suffer.

He knew just how to do it too, but it all depended on _him_ leaving the room. Kidnapping someone was much easier if you didn't have witnesses.

Beyond took the short time he had to prepare, hands shifting to reach into the bag he had brought with him and delving to find the equipment he would need and pushing the wad of fabric, now prepared, into a pocket. The whole process from bag to pocket had taken less then twenty seconds, he was impressed with himself; but then he had practise at this sort of enterprise.

He glanced up at the slow kisses before him came to an abrupt halt and conversation once more resumed. He wondered if these two 'lovebirds' did anything but try to grope and touch each other.

…

"Go on, be off with you," Light said with a small chuckle, "Rigel will be biting at both our heels if you don't."

"Don't remind me," L said with a false sigh, "Have fun with your reports Light."

Light tapped L on the head with his hand as the detective turned and with sudden laughter headed back out the door. His laughter was still audible outside the door, gradually fading as he headed up to his office.

"I am still bemused by your humour L," Light murmured, before shifting back over to the table and trying to focus on the reports. He already missed some of his students, they might not be as exuberant or as intelligent as the trio, but they were often better behaved and very congenial company; it was still slightly shocking to have such in depth conversations with six and seven year olds.

…

Beyond beamed as he watched L leave, he nearly felt like waving. For once L had done what Beyond had wanted, Beyond was alone with his target. Alone with Kira, he could already feel the heady anticipation of what was to come building into a knotted coil into his abdomen. It wasn't arousal, which was what most people would mistake it for; it was just pure excitement and the thrill of the chase. Arousal, and the pleasure he gained from this, were most different.

He still couldn't help licking his lips though as he finally shifted to move through the door, his gaze fixed on the back of his target, he couldn't have positioned him more perfectly if he had tried. To think someone as suspicious as Kira would sit with his back to a door.

He stalked forwards, moving near soundlessly across the carpeted floor and finally letting his hand remove the blade he carried from its sheath. He doubted he would face much resistance, Kira was a sensible man. It was a shame really, he expected that potentially they would have got on well had not L been in the mix, they had the same absolute ideas about so many things… Beyond reconsidered suddenly, now Kira's wings had been clipped by L then perhaps they had less in common than Beyond had originally assumed. It didn't matter now though of course.

Beyond paused behind Kira staring down at the working man who was completely oblivious to his presence; his gaze swept over the brilliantly shining reddish brown hair, and the elegant curve of the man's arm down to where he was writing, the scratch of the pen against paper the only sound in the room; everything about Kira seemed designed to promote the appearance of absolute assurance and power, and Beyond knew that to be a quite formidable power. Kira had killed his own father out of hand without even a blink of the eye after all, grudgingly Beyond had to admit that was impressive.

It wasn't going to stop him from doing what he was about to do of course, in fact it just made it even more inviting. To turn Light into a pet to serve him as he had done with Jason would be wonderful.

He had paused long enough, it was time to act.

He brought the knife up, and in a sweeping motion that had it glinting through the air, pressed it into Kira's throat, a small bead of blood trickling down the soft skin. Immediately the near perfect body before him tensed, only visible in the fingers that gripped the pen.

Slowly Beyond leaned closer, bringing his lips close to Kira's ear and gave a small, quiet chuckle.

"Hello Kira."

…

Light's mind froze and for a brief moment as the cold steel of the blade pressed against his throat he felt part of his conscious self scream in terror, but he cut it off. He would not give this person the pleasure of hearing even the slightest noise from him. He kept his face blank as a small trickle of blood coursed down and gathered along his collar, soaking into the fabric and sticking it to his skin.

As the chuckle resounded in his ear he kept his gaze fixed on the page in front of him, the chuckle told him precisely who was stood behind him. He ran through his options; from fighting back to calling for the bodyguards and all resulted in his death, he knew that as certain as the rules of the death note. His only way to survive, the only way to survive and be with L was to follow along with Beyond for now.

"Hello Kira."

Light fought back a tremble as the name he so despised was whispered into his ear by the being the being he despised even more. Anger and fear broiled within him and he longed to attack the person he had so longed to remove from the world; but he knew that if he did so now he would fail L because he would undoubtedly die.

"Hello Beyond." Light sighed, he had lost control, he knew it. He wished he had worn the warning pendants in the house, they never had in the house; this was meant to be the safe place. Now Light just felt stupid as his mind came up blank over what he could do to get out of Beyond's clutches and get to L before Beyond could.

"So you know who I am," Beyond laughed, "good."

Light stayed silent, he knew any reply was not necessary. In fact he knew his life was probably going to be a lot longer if he didn't respond. He couldn't avoid a startled gasp though as Beyond's other hand came round and clamped over his face, a soft cloth pressed against his nose and mouth. His eyes went wide as he breathed in the bitter and acrid smell of the chemical that soaked the cloth.

In a burst of panic he dropped the pen and his hands went to try and claw at the hand that covered his lower face, the knife momentarily forgotten as he realised what was happening. Beyond wasn't here for L, Beyond had come to kidnap him. His movements were weak and sluggish though, the drug he couldn't help but inhale already going to work in his system, he fought against it every step but he knew it was useless. If he stopped breathing he would die, and he couldn't do that, alive he still had some hope of saving L.

"That's right Kira," Beyond's words filtered into his fading consciousness, "go to sleep."

The last thought Light had was for L, and how the detective would fare now and how Light had failed to protect him, the faintest strain of panic to what Beyond would do next now Light was out of the picture.

…

Beyond smiled as Kira went limp in front of him, and he shifted his hand away letting the cloth drop to the floor before tightening his fingers into Kira's hair and pulling his head upwards. There was no resistance to such harsh treatment, Kira was like a ragdoll before him. He truly was comatose.

Now all the faced Beyond was how to get out. This would be easy to do though, all he needed was a distraction. First though he had to secure Kira for travel, he delved back into his bag and extracted handcuffs attaching them to both hands and feet, binding them together, it would have been annoying to have Kira flop everywhere as he carried him.

It was time for the distraction and the bags final service. With great care Beyond pulled out the explosives and the detonator, attaching the detonator to the explosives turning the mixture from harmless to extremely… touchy. It was not a good idea to tempt fate by testing how well the explosives could respond to shocks, it was likely to be terminal, even with the small amount Beyond had brought with him. He wasn't looking to blow up Wammy's, he merely wanted to make sure it was on fire and unsalvageable when he was finished. Fire was always a good distraction.

He gave a small smile as he set the timer, this was going to be fun.

He hoisted Light onto his shoulder and shifted back down the hall to the bedroom L and Kira had shared. Well they wouldn't be needing it now.

Ten seconds after he had entered, the main room exploded.

Now the fun would begin.

…

L shot up from his desk, Rigel mewling in panic on his shoulder, as the small explosion shook the room slightly and alarms immediately began to ring through the building. His mind whirled as he contemplated what had happened, then he jumped as the door behind him burst open, Nicholas he realised, and suddenly he was grabbed and pulled towards the door, out of his office and towards the emergency exit _away_ from the stairs that would lead to Light.

"No," L growled, pulling back against Nicholas, worry for Light surging through him. That explosion had been too close for comfort, "not without Light."

"He would want you to get to safety," Nicholas ground out, pulling L along after him harder, it seemed he was a lot stronger than he looked, "Michael will look after him. Light would definitely not want you putting yourself in danger."

L shook himself as his logical mind took over. Nicholas was right, going back into a situation as unpredictable as a burning building was more than dumb, unless you _knew_ that someone was in trouble. He glanced back as he was pulled down a secondary staircase, smoke was already billowing up the one he always used and the sound of flames suddenly became audible. The fire was approaching; there was no chance of returning now.

One thought dominated L's mind as he was pulled downwards, smoke beginning to fill even this stairway its thick cloying darkness slowing their movements and putting them in even more danger than they had been in before. The slower they went the more likely they were to be trapped inside by the fire.

The bottom floor was awash with black smoke, neither of the two men able to stay upright to breathe, let alone navigate their way to an exit. They forced their way forward, on hands and knees through the building, the stairs came out close to an exit, but in the smoky darkness ten metres felt like ten miles.

They found the door and pushed against it, the already damaged wood unable to resist the combined strength of the two of them. Then suddenly they were out, both coughing and rubbing their eyes as they emerged into the twilight.

"L!"

The shout was loud after the strange muffled silence the smoke had brought, and both flinched at the sound. As people ran towards them sound came crashing back down onto them, the sounds of the flames licking at the building behind them; the creak and breaking of the old timbers and the shouts and screams of the people who had got out encroached upon them, almost to the point of pain.

L realised as the people came closer that his vision was blurry from the smoke and he couldn't see. Absently he rubbed at his eyes as he shifted forward, moving further away from the building as smoke began to billow out of the door behind him and he realised his back felt far too warm. Next to him Nicholas moved faster and helped push him towards the others before being guided away himself.

People were suddenly surrounding him as they pulled him further away from the blaze, he wondered why his mind felt so sluggish and full of the smoke that escaped the building behind him. A mask suddenly met his face as he was helped to sit down some distance from the building, and he inhaled almost pure oxygen. Almost instantly he realised why he couldn't think, he was suffering carbon monoxide poisoning, he had been in the building far too long.

He reached up and took the oxygen mask from the person who was holding it to him with one hand while another went to rub at his eyes. L smiled as a cloth was placed in his hands. He knew who this must be; it probably meant his other keeper would be turning up soon. Though Light was probably off tending to the others and trying to take charge of the situation. In his still befuddled mind a thought tried to make itself known and failed.

"Just where do you keep all this equipment Wammy?" L coughed as he dropped the mask away from his mouth to talk.

"Ah, you are already feeling better," Wammy said softly, and the seriousness of his tone brought L back into almost full clarity.

"How many are missing?" L asked, his mouth set in a thin line.

"Three," Wammy replied, and L noted with some concern that several people suddenly took steps closer to him, surrounding him in a circle.

"Who?" L nearly whimpered, he already knew with heart stopping clarity.

"We can't find Light's bodyguard, Mello… or Light," Wammy replied.

* * *


	75. Chapter 75

A/N; You know I try not to leave you on cliffhangers for too long.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 74

They had been right to surround him, as the moment L knew Light was still missing he forced himself up to his feet and tried to push past the people that surrounded him. The staff of Wammy's held firm around him though, despite many of them looking intensely shocked from the sheer outpouring of emotion from L.

"Let me go!" L cried, arms rising to struggle against them, his panicked gaze staring wildly at the burning building in front of him, "Light's still in there… Mello… Light…"

"L, no," Wammy said, shaking L slightly, "I have people in there, L, please be calm."

L wasn't listening though, the panicked man pushing against those that so cruelly sought to keep him safe.

All the fight went out of L though as his gaze finally fell on the two teenagers stood immobile some distance away staring at the mansion, in the firelight tears glistened on both their faces. Matt and Near were stood like statues as they too watched Wammy's burn down with the one they loved still inside.

L collapsed to the ground.

…

Beyond smiled as he hefted Light down the corridor, the fallen body of what could only be a bodyguard lying dead underneath rubble and debris. The sound of people already evacuating sounded out from the floors below him as he negotiated the stairs. Smoke billowed around him and stung his eyes, but he pressed forward and smiled as he finally came upon a stretch of corridor where no smoke had reached, _yet_.

He moved forward with more pace, heading towards a staircase that lead to the more public areas of Wammy's and closer to an exit he could use with a body he still wanted alive after this slung over his shoulder. He froze as there was the sound of something metallic clicking into place by the back of his head. It seemed someone was pointing a gun at his head, how _amusing_.

"Put, him, _down."_

The voice was crisp and clear, even if it was evident the speaker was definitely not an adult. Beyond cocked an eyebrow and turned to face who was speaking, he was curious to know who was pointing a gun at him.

Beyond smirked as he stared into the face of the most feminine face he had ever seen on a male, well it would have been apart from the eyes. The eyes bored into him like cold steel, any blue colour in them lost in the rage that stared out at him; the rage and the determination.

Beyond laughed slightly as he saw the shining red letters that hovered above the boy's head; he had been accosted by the would be mafia leader, Mello. It was good to put the nickname to the face and name he could see. He couldn't believe this was the person Paul had been so loyal to, how _fascinating. _

The hand tightened on the gun, and suddenly his view was blocked as the barrel of the gun pointed directly between his eyes. It seemed laughing had perhaps not been the best of ideas, even though he thought it unlikely that Mello would actually shoot him he was not about to bet his life on this. He had things to do now, being shot would seriously hinder his plans.

"I said, _put him down, _NOW!"

"I don't want to Mihael," Beyond replied flashing Mello a winning smile, "and I don't think you are going to shoot me. At least shoot me quick enough to stop me from cutting Kira's throat… or dropping him down the stairs."

Mello's eyes flicked up to Light's comatose form then back to Beyond.

"Do you want to test that _Beyond_?"

Beyond smirked again as Mello responded to hearing his own name by revealing Beyond's, a typically parrying blow by a Wammy's resident.

"You're not going to shoot me," Beyond sighed, "If you were, you would have shot me without even saying anything to me. Want me to come quietly? Or do you not want to disappoint L by killing someone Mihael?"

The gun wobbled just imperceptibly in front of Beyond's face and he knew he had struck gold, this man was all fire and no action. Or rather, Mello was like L, underneath all this bravado he believed the best of people.

"Shut the fuck up and drop Light," Mello hissed.

"No," Beyond replied, and with a sudden movement pulled the knife from his belt and plunged it into Mello's stomach.

Mello had had no time to react to the sudden attack and he gave a gurgle of pain, eyes suddenly going wide as some of the stormy blue returned as fear blossomed in them. There was one thing Mello knew though, he would not die like this, he brought the gun up once more as pain blossomed through his body. He wanted to take Beyond down with him, L had to be protected

Beyond was suddenly and rather grudgingly impressed, Mello's arm which had dropped as the knife had sank into his flesh, rose once more and shakily pointed at him again. However he didn't want to be impressed now, he let Kira fall with a thump to the floor and dropped the knife. He grabbed Mello by the hair with one hand, and wrenched the gun out of Mello's hand by the other, then with a grunt he slammed Mello into a nearby wall head first. There was a slight cracking noise and Beyond released Mello and he crumpled to the floor.

"See," Beyond said quietly as he picked up Kira and slung the now almost definitely bruised body over his shoulder, "you couldn't shoot me."

Another explosion ripped through the building and part of the corridor Beyond had just traversed fell in. Smoke billowed into the previously clear corridor and suddenly began to fill the staircase. It seemed he was running out of time. He had two more floors to descend before he was safe, this was so exciting. He wondered if anyone else would stand up to him, he doubted it; he had probably left the only one with any backbone up the stairs behind him.

He jerked back then hiding as best he could in a doorway as he saw what looked like a fireman appear before him. He knew these were Wammy's though, he wasn't about to let _these_ see him.

…

"Let me past," L said suddenly, jerking up to his feet almost as soon as he had fallen to the ground. The people around him made no move to let him past, "I am not going to run back in, but Near and Matt are on their own."

The people turned then and saw what he had seen. L gave a small smile that didn't meet his eyes and shifted forwards towards his heirs. Almost instantly as he approached they turned their tear streaked faces towards him the sudden panic he felt about Light, and the grief, were reflected in their eyes.

"I..." he began, but he could think of nothing suitable to say, there was certainly nothing he wanted to hear right now. He wasn't about to inflict things he didn't want to hear on them.

"L… Mello…he…" Near whimpered, then he too fell silent.

L fell to his knees and held his arms out towards the two teenagers and they ran to him. They clung tightly to each other, using each other as support against the fear they felt, an emotion the usually so logical people couldn't cope with and the support they usually used lost in the building that was consuming itself in fire behind them.

No-one approached them, no-one dared. It was as though the emotions pouring of the three hunched together people formed a wall that excluded everyone.

…

"Wammy," Ryuk asked quietly, his hand rising to tug at the old man's sleeve slightly, "what's going on?"

Anyone else would think the once shinigami was being pathetically dumb, with Wammy's House burning to the ground so close by, but Wammy didn't. Wammy knew what Ryuk was asking.

"Light, Mello and Light's bodyguard are still inside," Wammy sighed, turning to give Ryuk a small smile.

Ryuk gulped as a sudden rush of fear and worry passed through him, the force of emotions he had never felt overwhelming him. He stared at Wammy wild eyed, and felt a prickling sensation against his eyes.

"Don't worry Ryuk," Wammy murmured, and Ryuk gulped as Wammy patted him softly on his shoulder, "My people will find them."

Ryuk gave a small nod as his vision blurred; his eyes stinging slightly as he tried not to cry. Shinigami never cried, and he wasn't about to start now just because he was human. Wammy left him then and turned back to the activity as some of his men came racing across the drying lawn towards where they stood.

Ryuk sidled away and suddenly full of activity scanned the crowd for Rem, she was going to help him whether she wanted to or not. He found her easily, hovering some distance from the crying trio he dared not approach. That much grief was something he couldn't handle, it made his chest ache in ways he couldn't understand.

"Rem," Ryuk said hoarsely as he approached her, "I want to know something."

"I think I know what you are going to ask," Rem replied, "I couldn't tell them, but I think the rules are bendable enough that I can tell _you_. Though I can't tell you the dates, honestly Ryuk did you seriously forget them?"

"REM! We don't have time to chat," Ryuk wailed, hopping from foot to foot just like he had when he was a shinigami. "Will they live past tonight?!"

"Yes, they have until the end of this day," Rem replied, then blinked as Ryuk suddenly bolted away from her and _towards _the burning building.

Ryuk sped towards the building and, darting past the people who grabbed at him attempting to halt his entry, vanished into the burning structure. He had felt fear course through him at Rem's words and the dead tone in which she had said them, he knew logically that the day of death could not be changed except with a note, but he knew he had to try.

The shouts of warning from the people outside resounded in his ears, before all noise was swallowed up by the cloying smoke. His eyes stung instantly and his throat burned, but he pressed on, forcing his way into the oppressive heat of the building.

He was new at having friends, he wasn't about to lose the person who had indirectly made this all possible, or the leader of the trio you had to love. The crackle of flames surrounded him and deep inside the building a timber crashed to the floor, he had no heed of this, his thoughts focused entirely on those he now searched for.

…

Beyond gave a wracking cough as he emerged from the building and with some relief took in a gasping breath of fresh air. He had managed to emerge on the opposite side of the building from the assembly point and the cars stood close by. Many had windows that had been smashed in by falling debris, but that didn't matter; he could have taken any one of them.

He started forward and bundled Light into the back of a car, not the one he had driven here in, he didn't want to make tracking him any easier for L. For he knew L would definitely want to come after him; he _was_ stealing L's greatest treasure after all, Beyond wanted to have his fun and having L trace him would ruin it all.

With a small chuckle he climbed into the driver's seat and hot-wired the car. With a roar the engine came to life and he smiled. He could feel his anticipation and excitement for all he could do now rising once more, and his eyes widened as a small chuckle escaped him. He pulled away from the burning building, and it was not a moment too soon.

With a loud resounding crash several floors of Wammy's house crashed down, any intact timbers bowing and breaking under the strain as they fell. Beyond knew that anyone left inside the building would surely have died, the odds of survival were very slim. It was extremely likely the Mafia had just lost another leader.

…

Ryuk pressed upwards, forcing his feet up every stair as he sought for a viable route, often resorting to his hands and knees as he tried to stay clear of the smoke. Then he gasped and coughed roughly, as his gaze settled on the crumpled form of Mello on the landing ahead. Well what remained of the landing anyway.

He shuffled closer and flinched, flames licked close to the body, far too close to the body ahead of him in his opinion… such as it was. He forced himself closer, the heat of the flames warming his face unbearably as he approached the unconscious, oh he so hoped it was just unconscious, body ahead of him. He reached out with one hand fingers brushing the fabric of Mello's shirt.

Then the building fell in around him and he fell into a confusing mix of fire, darkness and debris, arms wildly groping to pull Mello close before the darkness swarmed into his mind and conscious thought faded.

* * *


	76. Chapter 76

A/N; I see you didn't like the last cliff hanger… I would say I won't do it again, but we all know that would be a lie.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 75

The smell was acrid, and the air was thick and cloying, filled with a damp almost mould ridden scent. It made the receptors in his nose tingle and the back of his throat begin to dry almost as soon as the first conscious breath swept down to fill his lungs. He forced back a shudder and made himself take another breath, and then another; he was grateful as slowly the smell seemed to diminish until he could breathe without wanting to vomit.

As his breathing became less of a discomfort his befuddled mind tried to focus on recent events as though every cell had been waiting for his breathing to steady before anything else could occur. Each thought arrived in his mind as if it had to pass through cotton wool, it was annoying and he couldn't understand why it was happening. His thoughts told him enough though to tell him what must have happened. The shock of what his mind told him brought him round the rest of the way, adrenaline and pure fear running through his system in a brilliant shockwave that took him from nearly asleep to awake.

Awake and terrified.

His instinctual reaction was to jerk up, open his eyes to check his surroundings or just plain scream; but his logic overrode him and he stayed still, lying on his side wherever he was, ensuring that he would still appear to be unconscious. Now he was awake he could feel the damp soaking through his side where he lay against the hard concrete beneath him, and he realised he could hear the steady rhythmic 'plink' of water droplets falling around him.

Light quickly found that it was becoming more and more difficult for him to stay still and pretend to be unconscious, he knew though that it was only a short term cover, but it was all he had. He needed the time to think, the time… without pain… for him to work out what his options were, to think over how he had got here. To go through the things he had learnt from Takahiro to see if _anything_ could aid him against the events that were undoubtedly going to happen to him.

For if anything could help him his time with Takahiro and all the things he had witnessed, for he had seen the briefest glimpse of time he had woken up in the long journey to… wherever here was. He had woken slightly from the drug induced sleep Beyond had forced him into he knew, and he had seen another man… another man who called Beyond _master_, spoken the word out into the quiet of the car as he drove. What had horrified Light the most as he had come round though was the severe lack of fingers the man suffered from, he had gave a small cry of panic and had drawn back in the seat. This had only given him Beyond's attention and he had been 'treated' to the sight of Beyond's cold gray eyes that could so easily turn to red, before Beyond had pushed him back into sleep once more. Tied up as he was, and probably still remained, Light had no way to fight back.

He knew why Beyond wanted him, that thought crystallised almost immediately as his memories reformed; Beyond wanted to surpass L and to break him completely, and part of that surely included the want to own what was L's. Beyond therefore didn't want to kill him, he wanted to _own_ him. He forced back a frown, Beyond certainly wanted to break him, and perhaps indeed wanted him dead, but Light knew Beyond wouldn't kill him before L was in his power, wouldn't kill him until L was before them, when it would do the maximum amount of damage to L.

Beyond was going to seek to own him, and he was going to get very little choice in the matter.

…

"_They're slaves?" Light asked from where he sat at the table in the club, he was shocked; even though he understood the lifestyle he couldn't comprehend giving yourself completely to someone and allowing them control over every aspect._

"_Yes Light," Takahiro replied, "though not your usual sort, not what you would know as slaves anyway. They are in this willingly and theoretically could leave at any time. They have chosen to give their Masters everything, and in return their masters will look after them and their needs. It's a two way process."_

"_I don't see it," Light commented, "what will they do in a crisis with someone giving them all their orders and overseeing their activities?"_

"_If done properly then they will react like anyone else, because they would know their master would expect them to react well, you shouldn't micromanage, and it would be a bad Master that would strip a slave of their free will and ability to think. Recently Masters like that have been appearing, but as _you_ know I am not like that. I like my submissive to be able to think, and have free will… to a point _Light._"_

_Light saw Takahiro smirk as he couldn't avoid blushing; he was still too new at this to stop from reacting to such comments. He knew Takahiro was referring to all they had done in the past and the sheer number of punishments he had received for his quick tongue and inability to not ask questions. He thought back over what Takahiro had told him and felt he understood some of what he was being told._

"_It's so they feel safe," Light murmured, "having a Master constantly allows them freedom in some way. In an odd sense, having such a stringent sets of rules gives them a safety net, and being with their Master is their safe zone."_

"_In a way, yes," Takahiro replied, "It will be different for each couple of course, and the level to which it extends, even with the 24/7 groups, will vary considerably, but they have all found the zone at which they feel it works."_

"_You were right," Light said with a smile, "That is a lot different from what I had initially thought."_

"_I thought so," Takahiro laughed, "Did you think the owner of the club would allow the _other_ kind in here? They would call the police."_

"_Would you want anyone like that?" Light asked, "As the chosen kind, not the enforced."_

"_No," Takahiro replied immediately, "I like being dominant with others, and I enjoy it all immensely, but I wouldn't want it constantly. I am not so dominant that part of me wouldn't want to be more the submissive occasionally."_

_It was Light's turn to smile, he had memories of that too; it had rather surprised him when Takahiro had just given him control. Well surprised for a few moments anyway, after that he had just revelled in it, that night had told both him and Takahiro that he was definitely a Dominant, with a submissive edge it was true, but he was definitely a Dominant. They had thought that about Light before, but that night had been the clincher._

_He had seen a slave of the wrong kind later that night, and Takahiro had been quick to point them out. They looked calm and content, but it was there in their eyes, something that wasn't there in the rest; in fact they probably didn't even know it was showing or realised that they were feeling it. They had the gaze of a caged animal as though they were always watching for something they might do wrong, and they had been unable to do _anything_ without asking permission. If the gaze hadn't shown they didn't have what the others have, that constant need for permission was what would have given it away, all the others knew what to do or what was necessary without their Master even having to ask. The others worked as a pair, this was not the case here, it was wrong… this slave was more a pet with an owner than a slave._

…

Light's thoughts shifted away from that night to another as he wondered whether Beyond wanted him as a slave or as a pet. He doubted Beyond had any understanding of what a Master and slave relationship truly consisted off, was almost certainly wanting a slave of the _other_ sort. A slave that obeyed out of fear, not out of want, a broken soul not a soul content with their lifestyle. What was worse was that by the actions of the other he wasn't even going to realise it when it happened.

Light wasn't going to let his fear overwhelm him; he was going to ensure that he obeyed Beyond for one reason and one reason alone. He had to stay alive to return to L. That was the only order he would obey with every fibre of his being, he had to return to L; for if he was L's Master in so many ways, in the way that counted most he was L's. He would do whatever L wished, L always came first, so he would survive Beyond and he would return to L and _keep L safe._ He had made a promise, and he needed to keep that promise.

Light slowly let his eyes open to see his surroundings, he knew if Beyond was watching him that what was in store for him would begin soon. Pretending to be unconscious would perhaps have gained him more minutes, perhaps even hours without pain, but it wouldn't have gained him very long, and the longer he stayed pretending the more likely Beyond would appear before him angry, and do worse than what was planned. So he had opened his eyes, better now at his own choosing than a time of Beyond's.

He was in a tunnel; red, metallic pillars spread out away from him into the distance, the walls curving upwards in an outward arc that ended abruptly as they reached the flat, low ceiling. It was barely 6ft in height, and the space felt oppressive despite the length. The water droplets that had resounded so loud in his brain were quieter now, dropping from small, brittle strings of stalactites to splash onto the floor, joining the puddles that already existed there. It wasn't dark though, dim neon lights were visible down the tunnel; most weren't working and the tunnel was still dim and shadow filled, odd sections filled with the rhythmic blinking of lights that were dying, the rhythmic blinking as though they were shivering on the edge of life unwilling to take that final step into the permanent darkness of disuse and death.

Carefully he rose from the floor, his still present suit dragging downwards where it was damp as if wanting to stay where it was on the rough concrete. Immediately chains clanked into the silence and drew Light's attention away from the unusual environment. He was shackled, his hands bound together loosely in front of him the chain lying on the damp floor in its journey towards a nearby pillar where it was attached, as this one made his presence known he felt the one that bound his feet together. He was unsurprised, chains were the only thing that would keep him in place, without them he probably would have made a run for an exit.

He forced himself to sit up and place his back against a pillar he was chained to. It was then that he saw it, the final part of his tunnel vista, a camera. He was being watched. Evidently Beyond had been waiting to see him wake up and panic, no doubt his apparent calm was enraging Beyond.

_Great,_ Light thought as he stared at the camera_, just what I needed, annoying Beyond immediately is _not_ a good way to start._

He sighed and looked away from the camera, fixing his attention on one of the cuffs that lay tight against his wrist, his fear broiled beneath the surface rising in waves barely controllable, but he managed. He was used to this form of anticipation, in the past it had always been framed with the knowledge that he was waiting for someone who loved him, and who he loved. For Takahiro had never told him of what was to befall him, and sometimes it went so far past any limits Light had felt he held…

Light forced his mind back, he couldn't dwell on that, not now. For a sound that was not the falling water became evident, and it was not the sound of footsteps. It was a deep, rhythmic rumbling that came from all around, just audible in the silence, and just as suddenly as it had arrived it was lost. The shape of the tunnel and the rhythmic noise told Light all he needed to know about where he was. He was in a disused Underground Tunnel.

He was brought out of his sudden interest in his revelation at his surroundings by another rhythmic sound; this one though brought no interesting revelation, only more fear. His fear rose through him and tried to form a scream, it was a scream built of months of worry, fear and panic over the man that surely approached him; a scream of anguish and annoyance, but mostly of pure terror, he had seen what had happened to Paul, and the damage wrought on the man in the car. What was going to happen to him would surely fall in between. He swallowed the scream, refusing to give Beyond that pleasure.

Beyond suddenly loomed out of the gloom before him, hands shoved in jeans pockets, white shirt rumpled and feet bare. His shoulders hunched as he walked towards Light, almost as though he was out for a daily stroll, not trudging through cold water many feet underground.

"Hello Kira," Beyond said calmly, his voice low and emotionless his black rimmed eyes staring placidly at Light. Light's eyes went wide and he tried to control his breathing once more, he felt he was going to hyperventilate.

Light suddenly realised what was worse than any amount of pain, it was having that pain inflicted by someone who looked and acted exactly like the one person you had ever loved with all your being.

* * *


	77. Chapter 77

A/N; So here we go again.

Oh, and I am in the process of proofing this all, so there are changes occurring to early chapters. Nothing too major but they are there.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 76

Light tried desperately to control his breathing as he stared up at Beyond, he knew if he hyperventilated that Beyond would probably just stand and watch him until he passed out. No help could ever be expected to come from Beyond.

…

_Light panicked as Takahiro put the blindfold around his eyes, he had seen the extent of what awaited him, he had been excited in that gut clenching excitement that made this so thrilling, but now that his sight was gone all that remained was panic. He tried to focus and couldn't and he realised he couldn't breathe, he gasped in vain, attempting to draw breath but he couldn't. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't…_

_Don't fight the emotion Light," Takahiro murmured, his hand shifting to caress Light's face, "let it fill all of you if it has to, but don't let it reach that part of you that is you. Shift it away, don't try to block it all. 'Go with the flow' as it were; focus on each moment but not the ones to come."_

…

Takahiro's words whispered through his mind as Light stared up at Beyond his chest heaving, and as the last word filled his head it was as if shutters crashed down in his mind and suddenly he could breathe. He took in a deep, drawn out breath and then relaxed back. He could feel his fear, yes it wasn't diminished, it coursed through his veins and through his subconscious flowing everywhere; but it couldn't touch him. He was the master of his own body, not the other way around, no matter what happened to his body he had to keep his mind clear.

Light took in another breath and decided to risk everything.

"Hello Beyond," Light said calmly and then smiled up at his captor, "What brings you down here on this fine day?"

The response to his words was immediate and expected as a barefoot connected with his stomach and sent him sprawling into the cold water once more, the chains that bound him clanking and splashing around him, adding to the drama of the solitary blow. As he fell back though Light was still smiling, he had seen the look of shock on Beyond's face before the foot had connected, he was surprising Beyond which meant Beyond didn't know everything about him, perhaps he could exploit it… without getting himself killed of course.

Then Light's brain told him something else. Beyond had kicked him straight on, no angling from the hip or even the slightest tilt back; _Beyond wasn't mimicking L accurately._ Light grasped this thought like a lifeline, and his panic suddenly vanished as if he could cope with all the physical pain in the world as long as he knew Beyond didn't look like L.

"I see I brought you down here on this fine day," Light laughed, forcing back a cough as his ribs sent messages of pain. His laughter ceased as the knife suddenly flashed through the air to stop with its point barely an inch from his left eye. Light froze in place, not wanting to move even away from the blade for fear of colliding with it.

"I suggest you stop with your oh so funny comments if you want to keep your pretty face intact Kira," Beyond murmured, crouching down in front of Light.

"How about this," Light replied, forcing his voice to stay steady, even as he attempted something stupid once more, "You stop calling me Kira, and I stop the funny comments."

Light twitched as the blade shifted closer, but the blade went flat against his cheek and swept down not cutting him.

"You have a lot of pride don't you, Light Yagami," Beyond laughed, "You are the first to seek to bargain with me in this position, when you hold none of the pieces."

"I wasn't bargaining, I was offering a trade," Light said, but instantly regretted it as the blade shifted again and cut in a line along his left cheek the blood seeping out to drip down his cheek to drip from his chin. Beyond's other hand suddenly shifted to grasp his hair and yank him forward, twisting painfully in his hair and twisting his head up.

"I would stop aggravating me so Light," Beyond hissed, then as his face drew closer Light thought he was going to be subjected to Beyond kissing him. But he did not. Beyond leaned into the fresh cut and Light suddenly realised what he was going to do and the revulsion rose in him like a sickly weed.

Light forced back a shiver of disgust as Beyond's tongue touched his cheek and lapped at his blood, the entire pad of his tongue travelling across his cheek, leaving a sticky trail of blood and saliva in its wake. He grit his teeth as a groan of distaste and pain tried to make itself known, Beyond's tongue had pointed and was making it's way slowly along the fresh cut, digging in to the wound to get as much of Light's blood as was possible.

"You taste nice," Beyond whispered into Light's ear, his voice warm and full of amusement, and Light did whimper. He hadn't been able to hold it back, he had never liked blood play and this was decidedly _not _even close to blood play. Light bit back his retort, it would have been stupid to have said it once more, and as they said, the third times the charm. He didn't want to know what an angry Beyond would do.

Light flopped face first onto the floor as Beyond released him and stepped away. He went to rise up, and a foot slammed into his back pushing him back down so his face was in the water, the foul tasting water gushing into his mouth as he groaned slightly, he coughed as he fought not to choke on it, hands struggling on the concrete to rise himself up so he could breathe safely.

"I am going to untie you from these pillars and take you for a short walk Light," Beyond said calmly, "Try to resist in anyway and I will remove a kneecap and drag you the rest of the way, _on your face. _Understand?"

Light coughed and try to rise up once more, the water was _foul_, and his ribs cried out in agony, the water burning at his cut cheek. All the air was forced from his lungs as he was shoved back down onto the deck.

"_Understand?"_ Beyond growled, towering over his prisoner his eyes dark.

"Yes," Light gasped; his voice faint as his lungs struggled to re-inflate.

"Good, now lie still like a good little boy," Beyond said calmly and his foot lifted from Light's back.

Light's mind screamed in fury at Beyond's final words even as he finally was able to raise his head out of the shallow water and take a fresh breath. He fought to keep his mind from speaking for him and attacking Beyond verbally, his training from Takahiro the only thing stopping him from doing so.

…

_Light gasped as Takahiro whacked his head with the book he had been perusing mere moments before, he hadn't realised he had deserved that response for a simple comment. He also hadn't realised Takahiro had overheard him either._

"_Take that as a warning," Takahiro said with a laugh as Light turned to glare at him, "Speak so rudely to another Master like that and when we get back to my apartment I will tie you to the bed, take you to the very edge and leave you there all night."_

"_But I wasn't rude," Light protested, his arms crossing defensively. His arms dropped and his eyes widened as one of Takahiro's eyebrows rose; he knew that sign well, it meant he was doomed._

"_I think we will need to have a little _talk_," Takahiro whispered leaning closer to Light, "Something I am sure you will remember, my other efforts seem to have failed."_

"_But…" Light began and his brain failed him as both of Takahiro's eyebrows rose._

"_I…" Light said, trying again but Takahiro's fingers covered his mouth._

"_It would be in your best interests to be quiet and accept this punishment," Takahiro replied, "Else you will give me time to think of something worse."_

_Light's sudden blush had Taka…_

…

Light was brought back to his senses as Beyond tugged on the chains and pulled him up onto his feet. His feet were unchained, but his hands were stilled bound, the chain that joined them securely in Beyond's hand. He nearly fell onto his face again as without warning Beyond jerked at the chain and pulled him forward.

"Follow me then little Light," Beyond laughed, and he set off down the long pillar filled tunnel, his walking style just like L's once more.

Light staggered after Beyond, glowering at his captors back; it wasn't as if he had a choice to follow Beyond and the nicknames… he was beginning to think Kira was better.

Beyond led him down the long tunnel until a short set of stairs were reached, concrete like the rest of the structure and lit by the same neon lights. The corridor above had no pillars, the ceiling curved above them and the walls painted a bright white, but still there were the stalactites, this place truly was quite damp.

Beyond led him away from that long tunnel section and into a small collection of rooms to the side, old greenish coloured doors blocking the rooms behind from view. He stared in shock at the signs above him, as he was pulled towards a door; the sign above him said 'Mens', he glanced across the short space and saw its opposite sign. Just where was he?

He was given no more room for contemplation as he was thrown to the floor of the room, groaning in pain as he hit, the thankfully dry, floor. His mind jarred as his head hit the floor with a thump as well, he gave a small gasp of pain.

"Look up," Beyond said calmly, "please, take the time to take in your location."

Scared of what he was going to see Light looked up, and held back a terrified scream, he couldn't give Beyond that pleasure. The room was not white, it was _red_, and brown; vast sprays of colour decorating the walls and covering the floor. Almost jerkily he rose to his knees, trying to get further away from the floor, he knew full well where he was and what had happened here. Beyond had brought him to the place where he had tortured and killed Paul.

Light felt sick, he could almost hear Paul's cries and whimpers as he crouched here. Light flinched as a hand began to run through his hair, in an almost kind manner but the motion just made him even more afraid; which of course had been Beyond's intention.

"Do you know where you are Light?" Beyond said, his mouth near Light's ear, "Can you tell me what happened here?"

Light contemplated not answering him, but he knew Beyond's other had would be on his knife.

"This is where you tortured and killed Paul," Light whispered, barely able to say the words and he swallowed hastily as he tasted bile. Even though he had not smelt it before, he could now smell the cloying metallic of blood and the more disturbing smells that came with torture; his mind was beginning to play tricks on him as he stared at all the evidence of monumentous pain before him.

"Well _done_ Light," Beyond laughed, his hand patting Light on the head, "You really _are _clever."

Light closed his eyes as he fought to bite back the comment and the urge to just _run_, he knew that was what Beyond wanted him to do. Beyond was trying to stir up his fear and make him run, give him a nice and tidy reason to hurt him deeply, and through him L. He couldn't understand why Beyond was waiting for a reason, or perhaps he was just enjoying torturing Light mentally to begin with and move on to the physical later.

He was tugged up by the chains again and forced round to face Beyond. He shuddered as Beyond ran a finger along his cut cheek, gathering up the blood there and drawing his finger back into his mouth to suck off the blood. Light felt like he wanted to vomit again, but he said nothing.

"I think it's time to prepare for the call to L," Beyond said, he sounded almost contemplative, "Don't move."

Light froze as the knife came into view once more, and he took a step back as Beyond brought the knife up against his chest.

"Now, now," Beyond laughed, "Did you want more scars that soon? Move again and I will hurt you _terribly."_

With that Beyond moved the knife in brisk movements, cutting Light's clothes from his body so they pooled in pieces at his feet. As the clothes fell Light finally noticed something integral that was missing from his person; his watch was gone. One of his potential escape routes was destroyed.

If Beyond had expected the sudden nudity to scare Light, or make him more uncertain in his situation he was wrong. Light was well used to this, and he was comfortable in his own body; sure, being naked in front of Beyond was not a comfortable thing, but clothes wouldn't have protected him in any way from the insane man before him.

If Beyond was put out by Light's lack of reaction he didn't show it, merely took in all of Light's body with his cool platonic gaze. With a shrug Beyond turned and began to pull Light towards the door and out of the small room.

Light forced himself to not shiver at the sudden cold that gripped him, and he felt goosebumps rise on his flesh as he was led down the short corridor to another room. He blinked at the sudden brightness of the room and he struggled to take in what he saw; the man he had seen in the car was rising from a chair by a large array of computer gear at a table, several webcams visible around the area. Light felt a sudden surge of panic as he realised what was going to happen and why Beyond hadn't hurt him yet. He was going to do it with L watching.

"No," Light whispered before he could stop himself, he didn't want L to see this. He didn't want L to be hurt by Beyond by seeing this, he didn't care about himself, but L… oh L… He nearly flinched as Beyond began laughing loudly, the noise echoing in the small room; but as the need to protect L exploded through his brain his dominance roared into being and steeling his face. A sudden calm passed through him, he had to be strong for L, and he _would not_ let Beyond dominate him.

"I see he has guessed my plan Jason," Beyond said, still chuckling as he dragged Light towards the desk Light's suddenly cool expression going unnoticed, "You really are entertaining Light."

Light didn't resist as he was forced down onto his knees facing the bank of computer screens, next to the only chair in the room.

"Jason leave," Beyond said loudly, and with almost no sound Jason left the room.

Light's right arm was suddenly jerked up onto the desk and before he could even attempt to pull it back it was manacled to the desk, palm flat against the cool varnish surface beneath.

"Don't go anywhere," Beyond chuckled as he shifted away from Light, patting him on the head as he too exited the room.

Light stared up at the manacle on his wrist and his eyes widened as he realised what was going to happen, this appeared to be Beyond's signature move and he shuddered. He knew this was to be a pain worse than anything he had felt before and he knew he had no way of preparing himself for this, he just needed to be strong in himself.

"Still here I see," Beyond laughed as he re-entered the room. There was the rattling of many metallic items as he placed down a tray and Light felt bile rising in his throat once more as his terror returned, but he forced it down. He was stronger than this, he knew he was; he wouldn't let Beyond gain pleasure from his cries.

"I found myself unavoidably detained," Light said quietly, and Beyond laughed patting Light on the head as he sat down. Light grit his teeth as that hand touched his hair again, it was an awful sensation.

There was a sudden sound of a ringing phone and Light knew the call was being made.

…

L started as his mobile phone began to ring in his pocket, and a small smile appeared on his face. It had to be Light who was ringing him, it had to be so few people had this number. Across from him at the small table of the house they had commandeered Wammy smiled too, obviously relieved by L's sudden humour. There was no caller ID and L frowned as he answered, gesturing for the call to be picked up by the others in the room, a computer coming online to tap the call.

"Hello," L said softly, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello Lawliet," Beyond laughed down the phone, "I believe I have something of yours. I think he wants to speak to you."

There was a series of unidentifiable sounds from the phone, then a voice sounded.

"Hello L," Light's unsteady words echoed from the phone, and from the computer nearby.

L's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing, the phone falling from his fingers to smash against the tiles beneath the table. The pieces skittering off in all directions as L's world came crashing down around him.

* * *


	78. Chapter 78

A/N; Well then, another chapter for you… I might have answered a couple outstanding questions, I might not.

I hope you enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 77

L couldn't think, and he couldn't breathe. Beyond Birthday had kidnapped Light. The psychotic, sociopathic, evil genius Beyond Birthday who liked to torture and destroy people had Light. Beyond _had_ Light. His precious Light…Light, _Light_…

L's eyes were wide and unblinking as he shook slightly in the chair, his hand still poised immobile by his ear, almost as though he had become a statue the instant the phone had slipped from his grasp. He saw nothing, and for a moment heard nothing, as the images of all that Beyond had done to A, Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, Backyard Bottomslash, Misa, Soichiro and Paul flashed through his mind, he could barely think to consider all the others that must have died at Beyond's hands that he didn't know of. The thought of anything like that happening to his beloved Light, was unthinkable and made L want to scream long and loud in anguish, only the paralysis that gripped him like a vice stopped him from doing so.

Into his nightmarish thoughts some spoken words registered, the insidious voice of what could only be the demon Beyond himself. It seemed Beyond could reach him no matter how far he ran, even if he was running into his psyche, deep into his soul.

"I suggest you find a laptop with a webcam soon L, and get that lovely Mail Jeevas to connect it up to the internet, you know I'll find you so don't try to block me. I would threaten you with dire consequences, but well, I have my guest here, I don't think I can do better than that. You have half an hour."

Then the line went dead and all gazes in the room turned to L, for a brief moment he sat there, still immobile and unseeing. He didn't even respond as Wammy hurriedly stood and came over to him, shaking him slightly by the shoulder as he looked down worriedly at his charge. To the world at large it was as if L had become catatonic, no more than a vegetable. Suddenly L shot to his feet and backed away from the table, his motions mimicked by those in the room who sought to be with him and to comfort him. They were somehow held back by the panic radiating from the usually so dynamic and strong individual, held back by something more than just the distance between themselves and the detective.

All flinched back as L hit the wall of the room with a thump and slid down it to collapse on the floor, his head buried against his knees as the smallest of sobs escaping him, toes curling and uncurling on the cool tiles. The room fell silent, the only sound in the room coming from the whirring computer gear that had been hastily assembled only moments before the call. Everyone stood in a small line a small distance away from L, watching him fall apart and unable to do anything. Even Wammy felt that he had been blocked out, and as though a wall had been erected between himself and L. The pain tore through his heart as he watched the man, who was dearer to him than a son, die a little before him.

A sudden mewl broke through the silence and Rigel padded forward, away from where he had only been recently lapping up water seemingly oblivious to the activity around him, evading the hands that sought to hold him back from his master. The black cat walked steadily towards L, and even he seemed to be confused and upset by what was happening to his master, unable to comprehend seeing L this way.

The cat sat for a moment close to one of L's legs and meowed quietly up at his master his eyes almost pleading, the tone plaintive and insistent as it grew in pitch. But still L did not move. Rigel though seemed intent on gaining attention from his master. He promptly used his head to butt L in the leg with a soft thump, before rubbing at his bare foot with his head. If L noticed, or felt anything, he gave no sign of it, and this made Rigel give an even more plaintive and agonised mewl that made everyone cringe, to hear such sounds from an animal was something none of them had ever expected, to hear it from Rigel was just heart rending.

Any patience the cat had was lost in that instant, lost as L continued to ignore him, and claws were extended and sunk into L's flesh, digging deep into the skin on L's leg. L's head finally shot up to stare down at the impetuous creature, his expression unreadable as the kitten gave a plaintive meow once more and backed slightly away to crouch on the floor, mewling quietly in the back of his throat, tail licking in agitation.

Almost in slow motion L's hand descended to touch at his leg and feel the blood seeping from the marks, before reaching out towards Rigel and, to everyone's disbelief, patting the small creature on the head, and stroking him behind the ears. A small, saddened smile appeared on L's face and he beckoned Rigel up onto his shoulders with a slight curl of his fingers. The cat bounded forward and up L's arm, curling his tail tightly around his neck as he settled on his shoulder.

For another second silence descended, but it was almost as though everyone could feel the calm before the storm hit, something was happening in front of them that was no longer filled with grief and unbridled emotion. Yet even Wammy would not even have been able to tell anyone what it was, for L had never acted like this before, it was as if the very air itself was thickening in anticipation.

Then slowly L rose to his bare feet, his hands drifting to push into his jeans pockets and his shoulders hunched, face staring down at the floor. As if on cue Wammy seemed to straighten and become more business like as though L's pose was affecting him deeply; everyone else in the room, while not actually moving, seemed to draw back from the two… _no_ the three of them, for Rigel was before them and they wanted away from such an intelligent cat too.

They had been right to draw back, as L's suddenly emotionless black eyes looked up at them through his long black hair, it was as though they had become dark pools that if you stared into them for too long would see right through you and judge every aspect of your being, find every secret and see through every lie.

"Wammy, find me that laptop _now_, and I want Matt back from the hospital no excuses, he can't stay with Mello, there isn't anything he can do to help Mello if not even the doctors can. If he argues leave Near a mobile phone so he can contact him as to any changes seen in the patient, I do _not_ want my technical assistant working ineffectively because of emotions, if I can't feel them, he can't either," L began, his voice was low and emotionless, but the power that roared through it was like nothing most of them had ever seen before; three of them had though, and the members of the old Investigation Team saw the L they had first met and realised just how much of a change Light had wrought in him, even before their relationship had begun.

"Nicholas," L continued, turning towards the once mafia leader, now bodyguard, who actually stood to some form of attention in front of the detective, "with Mello out of action you are now leader of the mafia group here I would imagine. I need your people to scout out for Beyond in all the old locations, even the slightest lead I want investigated, and I want to know about them all, _immediately_. I will not have a repeat of the Paul situation. I decide what is important, not the grunts who work for you."

Nicholas nodded, but L's attention had already moved on.

"Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda. I need your specialities; I know your strengths and your weaknesses so your help in the search will be invaluable. I won't have to worry about whether you can do the task I set you or not, and I trust you to obey my commands as you have in the past. I also need you to aid in consoling Light's family, we can't leave them in the dark for long, they are too smart to not notice."

"You didn't even need to ask," Aizawa said, speaking for them all, "we won't let you, or Light down."

L gave them a curt nod and continued onwards.

"Rem I nee-," L began, but was interrupted by the shinigami.

"I can't tell you, I wish I could but-"

"That was not what I was going to ask," L said, interrupting Rem in return, "I already knew that answering that question would be aiding a human to too great a degree or something close to that affect, I do not want to cause your death, nor would Light wish for such either. No, want I need is for you to go with Nicholas and aid the search however you can, you can tell them what you need and how to operate within your laws."

"I will do as you ask," Rem murmured.

L's attention suddenly swung back to Wammy.

"I want to know which member of staff is missing, and where and when they were last seen," L continued on, speaking in the same cool tone as he had begun, "Check through your officers as well, there is at least one in the ranks who should no longer be present and should be taught the error of his ways. I also need a fresh mobile phone myself; my old one I believe has become irrevocably damaged."

"Understood," Wammy said quietly, and as he moved to most likely embrace L one of L's hands rose to stop him.

"Don't," L whispered so only Wammy could hear him, and there was the slightest hint of distress that was hurriedly buried once more, "Don't."

With that sudden denial Wammy turned and left the room, intent on carrying out L's orders, the others soon followed out after him. L was left alone except for Rigel, he had given tasks to everyone for which he was grateful, he didn't want people close to him right now.

He stood motionless in the empty room and thought through his plan of action, the whole series of events on the night of the fire clicking into place and only needing Wammy's information to confirm what was needed. He refused to dwell on who had been lost, and what could happen to Light; now he had to dwell on the cold, hard, facts and ignore the hot emotions that broiled beneath the surface.

L padded over towards the only computer in the room and inspected the trace details for the call. It had failed of course, Beyond had been on the phone for nowhere near long enough to gain a fix on his location. It had been unlikely but he had to check, no aspect of his investigation could be left with a hole, with incomplete data you gained bad results, bad results killed cases. He knew that well, and he could not fail now, more than his reputation was staked on this case and its conclusion.

He started as Wammy re-entered carrying equipment he had asked for and set it up on the table, it was almost off the shelf equipment, but that would change soon. Matt would be able to add most of the software he needed, and the Wammy's house network, such as remained on foreign servers anyway, would supply the rest.

"Matt is already on his way back," Wammy said quietly, as he finished his preparations, "the police are driving him back so he will be here very soon. I will bring him in immediately. Who-"

"Just you and Matt when he does call back," L replied before Wammy had even finished the question, "but I want the feed sent to another computer where the others can gather if they feel it necessary to watch. I don't want unnecessary interruptions or disturbances when dealing with him. I do not know why he will be calling, but I know it will not be a meaningful conversation."

"Understood," Wammy replied, and left L on his own once more. He understood L would now want to be alone, for he had 'reverted' back to how he was in the past. Staying with him now might break apart whatever was holding L together like this, and would certainly be bad for the detective anyway; L was dealing with this in the only way truly at his disposal. L had become the detective once more and buried the person he had been with Light deep within. Wammy almost felt like crying.

…

Light bit his lip as he felt his legs beginning to go numb from the position he was in, the cold seeping into his frame and making him shiver. If he wasn't able to get warm soon he knew his body was going to begin suffering terribly. The only external heat he felt was from the blood that still trickled from the cut on his cheek. He wished he could wipe it away as it coursed across his flesh.

Most of all though, he wanted to pull his right hand back to his body and to relative safety. The limb felt all too exposed where it was pinned in front of Beyond, and only something bad could be planned for him. His fear had yet to return though, a cold numbing feeling had filled his mind as though the chill of the room was effecting more than his skin.

His right hand twitched as Beyond's fingers were suddenly running down it as if exploring the trembling flesh beneath. He grimaced as Beyond laughed loudly, the sound filling the room.

"You know what I'm going to do, don't you," Beyond stated, and it was not a question even though he wanted a reply, he knew that Light would have figured it out. He delighted in Light knowing his fate actually; it was delicious to know that Light knew but could do nothing to stop it.

"I do," Light whispered, not looking up from where he was staring at the floor, his gaze fixed on the camera before him, he wished he could destroy it so L wouldn't have a view of his face when Beyond began to torture him.

"Oh good," Beyond laughed, and reached down with his other hand to pat Light on the head, he could have sworn he heard the faintest of whimpers from his prisoner, but he could have imagined it. Light was doing a very good job of holding back his cries; it would be interesting to see if he could later. "I believe it's time to contact L again."

Light couldn't help looking up at the main screen as the link went live and he was able to see L again. He was shocked by what he saw, it was like time had shifted back a year, for the L before him was the L he had first met. There was no humour, no emotion _at all_ in L's expression. Light didn't know whether to be glad L had reacted like this, or worried that L had to hide away inside himself that much so soon. There was the faintest shadow of someone stood just off screen, but who it was impossible to tell who it was.

"Beyond," L said softly, and the voice held no emotion.

"I see you followed my instructions, well _done_ Lawliet," Beyond laughed, "that's good. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss this show."

There wasn't even the faintest change to L's expression, he just stared blankly at Beyond, seemingly indifferent to looking at the person who had now become his doppelganger, indifferent to seeing Beyond looking exactly like himself.

Light tensed as his right hand was suddenly gripped and pressed down to the table top, his fingers forced apart. He tried to struggle against Beyond's hold, but it was no use… as he knew it would have been, but self preservation made you do stupid things.

"I am sure you remember how I punished the first Kira that came into my possession," Beyond said, smiling sinisterly at L, he knew L could see the feed that focused in on Light's face and the others around the equipment, he didn't want L to miss a moment of the fun, "Well now I punish this Kira, and take from him the ability to use the power he has gained."

There was still no change of expression from L, no twitch or blink, just the same impassive expression as if to say 'this is all?' If he was affected at all as Beyond picked up the small knife from the table not even Light could tell.

Then Light's attention became solely directed on the knife as it poised above his right index finger, pressing down slightly into his skin to draw the smallest amount of blood as Beyond judged where to cut, it was as if Beyond was leaving a 'please cut here line'. He swallowed in rising panic, tasting vomit, as Beyond seemed to give his finger one final survey and raised the knife higher.

Light's breathing became shallow and unsteady as he focused on the knife, his eyes opened and closed rapidly as he tried to decide whether it would be better to see or not; his mind was frozen from the sudden terror and anticipation. All sensations in that finger seemed more now somehow, able to feel the grain underneath it in all its detail, the blood coursing through the veins inside, and the cool air creeping over his skin; it was as if the digit was trying to give one last spurt of life before the end of its association with him.

With aggressive speed Beyond brought the knife down and dug it deep into Light's index finger, pressing in behind the final knuckle and popping the bone out of the joint there with an expert twist of the hand, the ligaments and tendons around the bone tearing at the sudden twitch and the skin going slack as it was pulled away. Shifting the blade out of the flesh, Beyond began to work at the skin and muscle at that point, cutting through the digit at the gap he had created through the bone, even as the blood began to pour out, hindering his view and coating the blade and the table beneath.

Light felt the pain explode through him, as the nerve endings in the entire of his right arm screamed out in pain and the blood begin to flow out from him in a steady stream. When the bone was pulled from its socket he felt like he was going to vomit as his vision blacked for a second, but he managed to hold himself together and avoid from making any noise, breathing heavily through his nose. He wouldn't give Beyond that pleasure, or L that extra pain. The knife ceased its activities on his index finger and he nearly sobbed in relief; that torment at least was over, he was past this pain.

But then he felt the cool touch of a blade on his middle finger, pressing against it in the same manner as it had on his index finger. He was going to have to go through that process again; he was going to have to cope with all that _pain_ _again_. As the knife descended and scrapped against his middle finger's bones, and forced them apart, separating his finger internally from the rest of his hand, Light screamed.

He whimpered as the knife pushed the bones further apart, and continued emitting small pained noises and quiet groans, as the knife cut at his flesh, nearly tearing at his muscle as his own blood slowed its process and dulled the blade.

As the thought of what this was doing to L, to his love, tore through his mind, with the same pain as Beyond's blade through his fingers and against his bones, _Light screamed._

_

* * *

  
_


	79. Chapter 79

A/N; I was over-awed by the response to the last chapter, so thank you. To have your comments as I write this is very important to me, particularly considering the contents. Thanks to you all. I also promise review replies to all who reviewed, but it is late and I need sleep; so you get a chapter now and a reply later. I thought that would be in the order you would prefer.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 78

L felt like he was going to vomit as he watched Beyond first pop the finger bones away from the hand and then completely sever Light's right index finger from his body. It was both the most disgusting, and the most depressing, thing L had ever seen. He wished he could kill Beyond, kill the man who now looked like himself once more, kill the man who had captured the only person L had ever loved, or felt that he could ever love. He could kill him, but mostly L just wanted Light back, wanted Light safe at all costs.

As Beyond moved on and went to sever Light's middle finger, completely removing Light's ability to ever write with that hand again, Matt fled the room his face ashen as his hand covered his mouth. L couldn't blame him, for now Light was whimpering with pain, and his blood coated the tabletop before Beyond in a sickeningly red mass that shone in the light of the room. One finger lying free on the table already standing out as a stark white contrast in the red sea around it the other soon to join it in its fate.

To hear Light in so much distress, and to see such destruction being wrought made L's heart ache, and made his own fingers feel pained as though they too were being attacked. Then Light screamed, and L stopped breathing even if his face stayed impassive. The sound was the worst thing L had ever heard, to hear Light in so much agony, and his face so distorted in pain… L bit back another groan and he could taste vomit. He couldn't stand it, and he couldn't think Light could stand it either.

For he could see it in Light's unfocused eyes, the hidden expression underneath, Light was absolutely distraught as he stared at the cameras and L could not understand why he looked saddened than in pain. The reason hit him as Light's expression deepened further, it wasn't from the pain at all, it was because L was watching him and not able to do anything. Light was screaming for him.

It was the only explanation. Light hadn't screamed through the removal of the first finger, nor through removal of most of the second; Light wasn't so unresilient to pain L knew and if he had stood the first, surely the second would have been the same. It _had_ to be because of the effect this was causing on L. Light had knelt before Rem to save him and clipped his wings as Kira so he could live with him, everything Light did was for him; so to not be able to help L now would be worse to him than any pain. The realisation felt like a heavy blow to L, he wished he could tell Light that he would be fine as long as Light stayed alive, that he would come for him and be strong for him no matter how Light responded to Beyond or what Beyond did.

The middle finger was at last completely removed from Light's hand and L could only hope that Beyond would stop now, that Light would be free of this trauma at least. He knew it wouldn't be the last, but he could hope that it would at least be the end of the first.

_Pass out Light, pass out Light, pass out, pass out," _L's mind repeated the same thought round and round in his head, begging it to be true, to give Light what respite possible in his position. To his great relief it did, and Light slumped forward, his body still suspended by his manacled hand.

L had no time to let his relief show on his face , nor to focus more on Light to ensure the rest of him was still intact, still untouched by Beyond, for the evil man was now looking at him again and laughing as he brought the blade up to his mouth and licked at it, his dark eyes staring into L's.

"Enjoy the show Lawliet?" Beyond said, still laughing, "I did arrange this all especially for you."

L said nothing, he was not going to dignify that question with an answer, and he knew there was nothing he could have said that wouldn't have put Light in greater danger. He wasn't about to do that. It seemed Beyond hadn't been expecting an answer, or whatever he gained from L's silence was enjoyable as he laughed, the unhappy noise turning into more of a cackle as it continued. L felt like he was going to be sick again, the person he feared the most was laughing insanely over the inert, damaged and bleeding body of the one he loved the most.

Inside his mind, buried deep underneath all the shields that had kept him sane during all his time as a detective, L screamed. But it was not a scream of pain, or terror, it was a scream of defiance. It was the sound someone makes when staring at the invading hoard and deciding to stand and fight no matter the cost, it was the sound of a promise, a promise to whoever heard it that they would die for ever seeking to stand against them. On the surface though nothing changed, not a muscle twitched or an emotion appear, L was as inert as a statue; Beyond could get no amusement from him no matter how hard he tried; the laughter ceased abruptly as this dawned on Beyond.

"What?" Beyond said coldly, "Not going to say anything? Not going to plead for his life, or beg me not to do this?"

"No," L replied, his voice low and steady, "I'm not."

"Then I shall not give you the opportunity again L, you have missed your chance to ever save him," Beyond replied, his mouth set in a thin smile, "I will call again, I wouldn't want you to not be kept up to date on Light's progress after all. Oh, and how is Mello doing L? Last time I saw him I perhaps didn't get the best impression, I had just stabbed him, tends to bias one's memory of a person."

"You have shinigami eyes Beyond," L said calmly, "So you should know."

L had a chance to see Beyond raise an eyebrow before the screen went dark.

L knew that the next problem awaited him now, for everyone close to him had insisted on watching the second feed. They would need answers and they all had to deal with the fall out. He doubted they would appreciate his responses very much, or the lack of emotion he now had. Without Light he didn't know how to deal with people well, Light had always been his go between it seemed, even when he wasn't there, the key to his ability to interact. Without him L felt slightly lost among people, he never knew who would trust him. L sighed, and reached down to pick Rigel up off the floor.

…

Light's second awakening in Beyond's tender care was more abrupt than the first, the ice cold water freezing him to the bone even as he coughed and spluttered, panic filling his mind almost instantly. He jerked up, managing to reach his knees before another coughing fit gripped him and halted his movements.

"You really do make such an awful racket," Beyond said with a sigh, "If you don't learn how to control it, I may just have to do something."

"Bastard," Light said, before he could bite it back. He had been to close to the edge of sleep for his mind to truly recall the situation he was in, to truly understand how disastrous a misplaced word could be.

The pain was immediate, and he cried out as the knife cut in a long arc down his left arm, in a trail from shoulder to elbow. His body tensed and shuddered as the blade progressed and he collapsed back down onto the concrete.

"Now what do we say?" Beyond asked, his voice cheerful and full of humour.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered. He knew almost instinctively that Beyond had wanted him to apologise, it was that or say thank you for the fresh injury he now sported, and he was never going to say that.

"That's a good little Light," Beyond laughed, reaching down to pat Light on the head, "and I forgive you, just make sure you don't do it again."

Light's heart raced in his chest at Beyond's words and sounded loud in his ears, somehow those words inspired more panic in him than any threat could. Perhaps it was because it felt so much as though Beyond was trying to train him. He fought past the panic, and the pain emanating from all over his body, and rose up to his knees once more, unable to understand why his hands felt so unmatched and awkward. Then, halteringly he tried to stand.

"Did I say you could stand up?" Beyond hissed, and Light shivered a new. He froze in place unable to decide whether falling back down, or finish standing would be worse for him. He could feel the blood dripping down his arm from his newest cut and the ache from where his fingers used to be, he was surprised they weren't hurting more, he had thought such wounds would hurt more than they were.

Light brought his hand up to his face, and realised for the first time what had been so peculiar about it as he had tried to stand. Where his fingers had once been were bandages, wrapped carefully around his hand to keep the ends protected; the whole appearance of bandages threw his mind and he crumpled back to the floor. Bandages were a bad sign, bandages showed that whoever had you like this wanted to have you around long term; Light was terrified again, even though he had already known this on some level.

"Yes little Light," Beyond laughed, "I stitched the wounds too, I had to. I didn't want you bleeding out on me just because you lost your fingers. I've given you some pain killers as well, didn't want you completely out of it. Geez, you look so shocked, do you really think that badly of me? You act as though you didn't expect me to take care of you. I don't want you dying on me."

Light didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything, he was to terrified at that moment for speech; such an amount of care from Beyond made him feel he was in more danger than even Paul had ever been in. He jumped, and almost pushed back across the floor, as a foot appeared in his vision. Beyond was suddenly crouched down in front of him, a hand fisting in his hair to pull his head up further so Light couldn't look away, forcing him to keep eye contact.

"Does Light think he can remember a few ground rules?" Beyond said quietly, his gaze just as dark and unreadable as L's had been when Light had first met him.

"Yes," Light gasped, it was the only answer he could give he knew. The rules, whatever they were, might be the only thing that would keep him alive around Beyond.

"No standing, or walking, unless I tell you that you can," Beyond said with a smirk, "Someone like you who calmly murdered so many thousands of people doesn't deserve to walk anywhere. So when I tell you to go anywhere, or take you anywhere you _crawl_. Do not speak to me unless spoken to; I really do not want to hear any comments from your snide little tongue any more. Aside from that you obey my orders, _all_ my orders. Understand?"

"It's not as if you are going to give me a choice," Light retorted, unable to hold back the words; he felt the fear rise as he said them. To his surprise and utter relief Beyond just laughed and released his grip on his hair so Light fell back to the floor, he groaned slightly as his still damaged ribs were abused once more.

"How true Light, how true," Beyond said still laughing, "and you best not forget it. I hold your life in my hands. Now follow me."

Light glowered at the floor as he shuffled after Beyond, his movements slow and undignified as his knees scrapped against the concrete and he tried to manoeuvre round his damaged hand. The pain lanced up from the wounds Beyond had inflicted, the points where his fingers had been detached screaming in pain. He could now see why Beyond had given him pain killers, or at least professed to, if the pain was any worse Light wouldn't have been able to use that hand. As it was the bandages were already sodden from the water that covered the floor, and dirt was dying the fabric a mixture of brown and grey. He wondered how long it would be until he developed an infection of some sort.

He knew why Beyond was doing this, Beyond wanted to stomp on his pride and remove just that bit more of his humanity. Of course if Beyond wanted to do that, he should have got there first. Light was plenty practised with this sort of activity, only the pain was stopping him from doing this with an almost expert grace.

…

"_Light…"_

"_No."_

_Takahiro sighed and approached Light, raising a hand to cup Light's face and turn his face towards his. He smiled down at Light and for a moment Light smiled back until Takahiro's dark eyes went wicked._

"_Light, does the thought of someone kneeling before you and following you commands excite you?" Takahiro whispered, his eyes sparkling as Light suddenly blushed, "Does the thought of that someone following along behind you on their hands and knees excite you more?"_

_Light knew Takahiro well enough to know an answer was required; not answering would be very bad._

"_Yes," Light whispered._

_Takahiro leant forward and brushed his lips against Light's ear. Light shuddered at the slight touch as it made his skin tingle._

"_That's how I feel about you," Takahiro whispered, and Light knew he was doomed and that he would do it. He would do anything Takahiro asked him to… eventually, he just wished Takahiro would stop testing it. "All you have to do to enjoy this too, is to let go of all your pride."_

_With hesitant motions Light stripped out of what remained of his clothes and, with a blush colouring his cheeks, sank to his knees in front of Takahiro. His breathing quickened and he swallowed in nervousness as Takahiro slowly fixed the collar around his neck. It wasn't a proper collar for this sort of lifestyle, this would only be used once or twice and carry none of the meanings an item like this usually did. However it held all the meaning it needed right now, and it was a handy place to attach the leash Takahiro was also holding. _

_Light felt he could die as a shot of arousal passed through him, Takahiro had attached the leash and tugged on it slightly, pulling Light ever so slightly towards him. _

"_Now follow me my Light," Takahiro said with a smile, and Light did; falling down onto all fours to follow Takahiro wherever he might lead him._

…

Light felt more determined to get through this suddenly, for that night with Takahiro had contained more surprises than he could have imagined, that too contained what to him had been quite terrible as Takahiro had introduced them to him. There hadn't just been that one night either. He could do this; so far Beyond had failed to surprise him. He let out a small sigh as the fear finally left him again, the cold of his damp skin diminishing as his determination spread.

He followed Beyond wordlessly out of the small room where he had been left and down the tunnel, as they came to the stairs he realised what Beyond was doing. He was being tested. Light was proved right as he was led down onto the bottom level and forced to crawl through the puddles there until his bandages were completely sodden, and the water stung at where his fingers at been removed, making his hand scream in agony. He ignored it as best as he could, it was all he could do. Just as he ignored the pain from his knees as the concrete began to scrape the skin off and make them bleed.

The stairs on the ascent were just as bad as they had been on the descent; both had provided interesting amounts of difficulty as he fought to keep up. Not once did Beyond slow his pace, just continued walking forwards with a smug smile on his face. Occasionally though Beyond did turn around to admire the sight of Light crawling along after him, before bounding off again so far ahead Light had to hurry to keep up.

So began the walk back along the upper tunnel, straight back to the room Beyond had taken him from. Thankfully it wasn't the one where Paul had been tortured; Light couldn't have coped with that. Light had been right, there had been no purpose to this little walk; Beyond had just been testing his control over Light. He would have been angry at Beyond and his asinine behaviour, but he was too tired and simply collapsed down onto the floor, of what was becoming his cell, breathing heavily. He was tired and in pain, all he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Light must be hungry after such a long walk," Beyond chuckled, his gaze falling on the tray Jason had brought in during his time walking Light, "How remiss of me to not have fed you."

Light turned towards Beyond as he heard the sound of a tin opener, and what he saw sent a jolt of adrenaline through his system that woke him completely. Suddenly he didn't feel hungry any more, in fact he felt sick. With a grimace he watched Beyond spoon a can of dog food into a dog bowl, his movements slow and methodical, he obviously knew Light was watching.

Light shuddered as Beyond turned back towards him and place the dog bowl on the floor, before standing almost completely over it in such a manner that Light would have to kneel right at his feet if he 'wanted' to eat. Light stared at the gelatinous, gloopy mass of unknown origin in horror.

"Come here Light," Beyond said, his voice full of syrupy kindness, "eat."

* * *


	80. Chapter 80

A/N; I know it's shorter than usual, but it does answer a couple questions.

As usual it's late and I'm tired, so review replies will come later. I thank you all now though for your reviews and as always I was very pleased to hear from you.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 79

L had been surprised by the reaction the others had to the contact from Beyond. He had expected them to grieve for Light, and attack himself for his cold behaviour and apparent lack of concern. But they hadn't, they hadn't at all…

…

_L started towards the door, Rigel perched on his shoulders, he didn't want to speak to the others right now but he knew he had to. And Matt needed to be checked upon. L would never have let Matt stay in the room had he known just what Beyond had been planning, just how disgusting the first act would be. _

_He forced himself to open the door and head out into main room of the small house, his mind still dwelling on the horrific things Beyond had done to Light. Even with his cool exterior L could not ignore all that his lover was enduring, he was only human and his defences couldn't defend his heart entirely. However he could look past what he had seen, past the main event as it were, and remember the details behind the actions; the small cracks in the walls and ceilings revealing that the paint was old and damp ridden, the low height of the ceiling, and the almost old industrial feel the room Beyond had Light in. There were so many little things he had noticed, small things, but perhaps at least one of them would be significant. He so hoped that something would be significant._

_L only realised the crowd in front of him, when someone's shadow fell over him as he shifted forward. He glanced up from his thoughts to see everyone surrounding him, their faces unreadable to him._

"_If you are going to criticise how I handled it, I don't want to hear it," L said quietly, his thumb moving to the side of his mouth as he tried to walk towards the bathroom where it was obvious Matt was still hiding himself."Did you not have tasks to do?"_

_They refused to move though, and for a moment an awkward silence descended; as L looked at them in annoyance, and they looked back at him. L had already said all he was going to say though, he was not going to move; he wondered where Wammy had vanished off to, he knew he would easily get these idiots to move. L shook himself mentally, he couldn't sink that far into his shields, he couldn't lose all emotion like that; he forced himself to wait, it was obvious they wanted _something_. Unfortunately they didn't seem inclined to share._

_Matsuda was the one who broke first, and shuffled slightly closer._

"_We want you to know," Matsuda said quietly, as the others looked to him in relief almost, it seemed no one wanted to say whatever it was that was about to be said, "That we will side with you no matter what you choose to do…"_

_L looked at him with his old unemotional stare, he had heard the words but they had been exactly the opposite of what he had expected._

"_We're with you all the way, no matter what happens," Aizawa added. _

_For L to hear such things from the person who had walked out during the Kira case was worth more to him than he could ever have put into words. _

…

Then of course there was Matt, who he was currently dealing with. Matt had thrown up several times after what he had seen occur to Light, and had slept the night through without any argument; the events of the day had so drained him. He had been too out of it to listen to any apology from L, but now he was fully awake and arguing.

"I want to go back to the hospital," Matt said quietly from where he was perched in a chair, "I'm sorry L, but

"Matt-" L began, but Matt didn't stop talking and ignored L.

"This is precisely why I never wanted this, and I can't-"

"Matt-" L said with more force, trying once more to cut in over his heir.

"Cope to see Light like this. I know it's weak, but I can't do this. I want to go back to Mello. You-"

"_Matt_," L said, his voice filled with more emotion than it had for the past day, "It is I who should apologise, I underestimated the scale of B's brutality. You should never have seen anything like that. Wammy is already outside with the car, go back to Mello and Near. That's where you can do the most good, that's where you need to be. I have stolen too much of your time already, and Near at least needs you right now."

…

For a moment Matt just stared at L, the detective had already turned back to his laptop and was busy working away. Then he couldn't help shifting closer and hugging L, before quickly fleeing the room. He knew L wouldn't want his presence any longer and he didn't know quite what L's reaction would be to the hug.

Matt felt relief about being able to return to Mello's side and to Near. He had not wanted to leave Near alone there, but he hadn't been able to stay. Wammy had told him how L was acting and Matt had realised just how dangerous staying would have been. He didn't want to risk L's wrath.

He dug into his pocket on his way down to the car, he wanted to call Near

"Hello." Near's voice sounded worried down the phone, worried and lonely.

Matt smiled as he heard Near's voice, he felt more stable just hearing the voice of one of the threesome he was in. Mello might still be in a critical condition, but he still had Near.

"Hi Near," Matt replied, his voice coming out in a happy sigh, "I'm coming back, I'll tell you everything when I get back, but I'm coming back."

There was not so much a reply from Near, but more of a happy noise.

"You're coming back?" Near whispered, his voice filled with emotion, "He's letting you?"

"It was his decision," Matt said with a small laugh as he climbed into the back of the car, two mafia members already in the car before him. Nicholas was not letting anyone travel around without two guards minimum; Matt however didn't like it for a moment, it meant he couldn't say all he wished to Near. "I'll be there soon."

Matt nearly ran down the hospital corridor his need to be with the two people he loved was so great, but he resisted the urge; the nurses had already given him too much of an annoyed look for arriving outside of visiting hours. He didn't really care about their opinion, but they were part of the team keeping Mello alive so he thought it best to keep them on his side.

Near almost threw himself into his arms as Matt entered the private room; the guards he had brought with him waiting outside with those that had remained with Near. Matt held him close, his gaze travelling to the inert body of his other love. Mello lay still on the hospital bed, bandages covering an entire side of his face and one arm. More bandages raised the blankets that covered his body, hiding the deep wound in his stomach from view. The silence of the room was broken by the rhythmic beeping from the monitors, the reassuring sound of Mello still being alive filled Matt's ears.

"He started breathing on his own when you were gone," Near said happily as he pulled away, taking Matt by the hand and pulling him over towards Mello. "He hasn't woken up though."

Matt reached down and took one of Mello's hands; there was no response to his touch, the heartbeat and brainwaves on the monitor not changing at all.

"It's only been twenty-four hours," Near said, he seemed to be talking to convince himself about something, "it's common for people who undergo severe head trauma to slip into a coma like this, often they come out of it after only a few days…"

Matt drew Near into a hug, he could feel Near's nerves as the extreme emotion made the small teenager shake in his arms. Near had to be feeling terrible to be making such vague statements, he always quoted statistics…

"You do realise," Matt said quietly, "that he will tease you terribly for being so vague when he wakes up, as they also say that people in comas like this can hear what is going on around them."

Near gave a quiet laugh and held onto Matt tighter.

"What happened Matt?" Near asked, "What's going on? I haven't been told anything."

So Matt told him, holding Near in his arms as he related all that had happened. The white haired boy growing even paler than usual as Matt recounted Beyond's savagery towards Light, and the changes that had been wrought on L. He didn't gloss over any of it, as Near would have interrogated him to find the bits Matt had missed out.

"Well does L need our help? You just came back here? What can we do?"

"I don't think he wants our help, or even if he does he wants to keep us out of it," Matt said quietly, "I think he just wants us to be here with the one we love because he can't be with Light, and Light is going through such torments right now."

"But…" Near began, obviously wanting to argue the point.

"He sent me back here. L had decided that we should be here before I had even begun to ask," Matt added, running a hand gently through Near's hair, "He doesn't want us there."

"I just don't like feeling helpless," Near whispered, "I don't like feeling that I can't do anything. I'm always able to do something, but now...."

Matt's gaze turned back to Mello's immobile body, the blonde hair just visible through the bandages that covered his face, he looked down Mello's body, staring at the point where the knife had entered his body.

"He will need us though," Matt commented, "when Mello wakes up he won't be able to do anything, he will need us. He is ours to take care of now. Without us here he might think he has been abandoned by us, you know how he is."

Near turned in Matt's lap to look at Mello as well, before looking at the monitor; his face darkened.

"He… will wake up won't he?" Near whispered, his hands reaching to hold one of Matt's tightly.

"He's not the sort to give in," Matt murmured, attempting to comfort the stricken teenager in his arms, "He'll come back just to prove he can. He _is_ breathing on his own now."

Near smiled but the expression never reached his eyes.

They sat there in the silence, listening to the quiet beep as they stared at Mello. Neither mentioned the one fact they had neglected to talk about. A blow to the head that was severe enough to put someone in a coma like this often had other side effects. They were both scared that when Mello did wake up that he wouldn't be _their_ Mello.

…

Light stared at the dog bowl before him, he already felt sick from the smell that came from it. But what was he to do? Beyond towered over him, and Light knew that somewhere on his person had to be a knife; he could fight back, but even if he overpowered Beyond, there was still the other person to fend off and he had no idea who else was hidden elsewhere. In the end he would _have_ to eat the dog food.

He was already kneeling at Beyond's feet, his damaged hand throbbing in pain as it rested on the floor, his face inches from the bowl. He just couldn't do it, he couldn't eat it, for it was obviously not meat of a known animal. This was cheap dog food, the vilest things from any animal, and he was being forced to eat it. He saw Beyond's foot shift slightly near his head and he realised he had tarried to long; he had to eat it now.

With a grimace he took a bite of the gloopy, gelatinous mass. He instantly regretted it. It tasted like nothing that could surely have ever been alive; it was definitely all the parts of an animal that should _never_ be eaten. He felt his body reject it and try to make him spit the mouthful out onto the floor and refuse to help him swallow. A slight convulsion passed through him as he fought his body, and eventually won; the mouthful slipping down his throat and into his stomach. As soon as it was down it tried to come up again, but he forced it down.

Light turned back to the bowl and determinably took another mouthful, barely bothering to chew the rubbery, rank tasting mouthful before he swallowed it. He took another bite, and then another; eating his way steadfastly through the unknown lumps of gristle and flesh before him. He ignored the chuckle from above him that was gradually increasing in volume as the bowl emptied.

With each slippery morsel he swallowed Light's anger grew in relation to the volume of Beyond's laughter. His anger fuelled his determination and he could barely taste the horrific dish he was consuming any more. Hidden from Beyond his eyes burned with rage and hatred.

Finally the bowl was empty.

Light sat back, his teeth working at a rubbery piece of unknown organ that refused to break apart. He wasn't even able to taste it any more, he didn't even realise what it was he was eating, just the knowledge that he had succeeded resounded in his brain. Beyond had expected him to vomit he was sure, to refuse to do it, but he hadn't. In a way he had won a small victory over Beyond, and beneath his fringe his eyes glowed with the triumph.

"Good Light," Beyond laughed, his laughter chilling Light to the bone and removing all of his sudden good feelings. Beyond crouched down below him and patted him on the head, "My, my Light, you seemed to enjoy that. Perhaps I should even fetch you another."

Light spat the remaining morsel in Beyond's face, his hatred for the psychopath overcoming his self control. Beyond's eyes darkened as the rubbery substance dripped down his face. He said nothing to Light as he rose to his feet and starred down at Light, his expression ominous.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, but he knew it wouldn't save him. He had done something more than stupid. He had just been so angry at Beyond…

"Oh that won't do, that won't do at all," Beyond hissed.

Light gave a small cry of pain as his hair was suddenly taken hold of by one of Beyond's hands and he was pulled towards the door by it, his sensitive skin rubbing along the floor. He struggled to get onto his hands and knees, but was given no chance to as Beyond dragged him out of the room and down the tunnel,at a speed that left Light slightly disorientated from this position. Light felt panic rise in him as Beyond pulled him along, even as his body cried out in pain from being scrapped along such rough concrete.

His panic turned into terror as he was thrown into a room and saw its contents. Chains hung from the ceiling and adorned a wall, various implements he recognised all too well scattered on the floor.

"I am going to make you scream Light," Beyond whispered into Light's ear as he wrenched at his hair once more, nearly pulling out Light's hair out he was that forceful, "I am going to show you just how lenient I was when I _just_ removed your fingers."

* * *


	81. Chapter 81

A/N; So here we are at chapter 80, it's been a long journey so far, and it still continues on. I am overjoyed to have so many people joining me on this journey. Thank you.

ONE FINAL PLEA;

I want to give people who rightly deserve them the reviewer reward stories I promised all that time ago in my author's note! But I can't if you do not send me your ideas. PLEASE, can you contact me whether or not you want one.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 80

Light stared in horror at the scene before him, as Beyond's hands dragged him inexorably forward and closer to the chains. He didn't want this, couldn't cope with this, he couldn't possibly have this much bad Karma for the universe to punish him so, he just couldn't have... He gave out a low whimper as he was bound in the chains and Beyond's laughter ran over his skin like concentrated acid. Almost as though that one noise could burn into his skin and scar him deep inside his soul.

His chest heaved as his breathing became ragged. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to spit at Beyond; he had just been so angry, so despairing at his fate his pride had overcome him. He had lashed out at the source of all his pain, and therefore become the source of all his pain. He only had himself to blame and it was a terrible thought.

Light's throat constricted and he nearly choked as Beyond's hands suddenly slid along his skin, fingers gliding smoothly along his bare arms and onto his equally bare shoulders, a feeling that reminded Light just how disadvantaged he truly was now. Their cold touch was more terrifying than any pain, and as Beyond's body pressed against his back, Light couldn't hold back another whimper that clung to the back of his throat as if it was a physical entity.

"I am going to hurt you Light," Beyond whispered, his mouth so close to Light's ear that his breath heated it, evaporating the water and sweat that beaded there," I am going to scar this perfect body of yours, make you scream, and make you beg. But know this Light Yagami, no amount of begging and pleading will stop me from doing what I want to you."

Light nearly screamed at Beyond's words, sensing that they were a promise not a threat, his throat convulsed though and did not let him draw breath let alone scream. He shuddered as Beyond's hands began to move further down his body, caressing his chest almost lovingly, their movements gentle. They kneaded into his flesh and began to slide down his frame, shifting lower and lower.

"I am going to impress upon you with every drop of blood you spill how much you belong to me. You no longer belong to Lawliet, you are _mine_."

Light closed his eyes, trying to escape into his own mind as Beyond's fingers traced small circles on his hips. He knew what their destination was going to be, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wished he could stop it, wished with all his heart because he didn't want those fingers to touch him, didn't want to be touched in so vulnerable an area by such a man. DIdn't want his flesh to be caressed so tenderly by a man capable of inflicting so much pain.

"You are mine Light," Beyond said with more force, his voice sounding loud in Light's ear; and he ran a cool digit down Light's flaccid length. Beyond's laughter caressed Light's skin as he convulsed in the chains trying desperately to move away from Beyond reach. Beyond gripped him tight though, his other fingers joining the first to wrap around Light's cock; Light's throat began working allowing him to half gurgle in was no arousal to the touch, pure unadulterated panic and fear saw to that, there was only the sensation of Beyond's fingers. At Light's reaction Beyond laughed again, even louder than before, and he slowly pumped his hand up and down the cool flesh he held, gripping it tightly in his fingers and pulling at it so the skin was stretched taut before being released back into position. With each continued movement Light's gurgles of terror grew slightly more insisitent and a shiver began to run through the bound man's body. Beyond suddenly realised what Light must be expecting him to do.

"Does Light believe I am going to rape him?" Beyond commented grinning widely as he suddenly stepped away from his captive, "No, I wouldn't do today at least, there aren't enough people here today for that."

Light felt like had been turned to stone. In that moment he reached a whole new level of fear and his blood almost bubbled in his veins as his body felt as though it was no longer his, his breathing almost stopped and a primal scream of absolute terror swept through his mind. His vision blackened slightly round the edges and he felt faint.

"Oh," Beyond laughed, coming to stand before him and surveying Light's suddenly open expression, "I wouldn't do that, I don't know where you've been. Besides I don't like to share.''

Light's feet went from under him and he sagged in the chains, his arms pulled tight above him, the damaged hand throbbing with renewed pain as his muscles were wrenched and his hand was pressed tight against the manacles. Relief removed the fear in a warm, aching wave that left him unable to move back up, or raise his head. It was a relief he couldn't help but show, but he knew Beyond had been speaking the truth, for if Beyond was going to do such a deed he would never have denied it. Beyond was someone who like the build up as much as the game, Light knew that well about him.

"Now then," Beyond laughed, clapping his hands together, "Shall we begin?"

"I," Light whispered, wondering whether he dared speak, but knowing he had to try," I don't suppose a humble apology would do instead, because I truly am sorry. I'm sorry Beyond."

Light flinched as those fingers returned to his body, trailing through the cold sweat that had beaded on his chest from his fear. Unbidden his gaze followed those fingers, those spidery fingers that could do so much harm. His breathing felt tight as he waited for Beyond's reply, hope fluttered through his chest as time ticked on, as though one solitary butterfly fought against all the ones that made him so afraid.

"No Light," Beyond said at last, his voice calm and sounding as though he were explaining to a naughty child, "No, it won't do. You apologise out of fear for your own safety, not because you truly are upset for spitting at me. I don't go back on a promise, I am going to make you scream. Look up at me Light."

Looking up at Beyond was the last thing Light wanted to do, particularly now his fear had been so dashed, but he knew he had no choice. He looked up at Beyond, unable to keep some of his fear from shining in his amber and brown eyes as they stared up at Beyond through his fringe. He swallowed nervously, feeling his body shake again as one of Beyond's hands rose to caress his cheek, and those cold eyes moved closer, staring deep into his. There was no emotion in Beyond's eyes, merely cool calculation and observation, eyes that looked so like L's now, but still lacked the final something that made this look on L look so much more,

"I am going to flog you Light," Beyond whispered, his voice low and soft, as though he was promising Light all the wonders of the world, "I am going to whip you until your skin breaks and your blood flows across the floor."

Light felt faint again, and all his fear flared across his face. He knew he was giving Beyond everything he wanted in that look, but he couldn't hold it back, this was past all control. To be told what was to happen in such a way was more than just mentally painful.

"H-How many?" Light breathed, his voice barely a whisper, but he still wanted to know, wanted the knowledge. Besides if he knew he coud count, and he could countdown till the end, keep his mind fixated on the end.

"I _told_ you," Beyond said, his voice still low and murmuring like that of a lover, filled with care and amusement. It made Light feel sick to hear it, "I am going to whip you until your skin breaks and your blood flows across the floor. That will be as many as I see fit, at what _strength_ I see fit, and to what area of your body I see fit."

Beyond ran a finger down Light's cheek, and leaned in to place a tender kiss to Light's other cheek. His warm lips almost branding into the bound man's chilled skin, raising more goosebumps and making Light whine at the touch. It was very obvious that the kiss disturbed Light immensely, even more so than the kind tone of Beyond's words.

Light tensed as Beyond was suddenly gone from before him, bounding behind him and away from sight, there was the noise of him searching for something in the pile of scattered items that Light couldn't see. Anticipation roared through Light, but it was not the type of anticipation he appreciated as it came entwinned with his terror. His mouth tasted of bile and his heart pounded loud in his chest, as though it would break out and let him die before this continued. He couldn't die though, he had to make it through this to get back to L.

He tried to think, of anything, of Takahiro, to find any scrap of memory that could see him through what was to come. There wasn't any he knew, he may once have been chained up like this before, and abused, but then it had been consensual and full of pleasure; today all would be pain and fear and nothing he screamed or did would stop it.

Beyond's arms suddenly held him in an embrace and the whole coiled loop of the whip pressed into Light's chest as Beyond chuckled in his ear.

"I have an interesting deal for you Light," Beyond said, his voice still that kind and caring tone, "My attentions to your body will cease, and I will accept your apology; _if_ you agree to one condition. I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me when I order you to, and in greeting and farewell to me, whenever I enter or leave the room. Not just a basic kiss, but a _deep_ kiss, responding to my touches and allowing me into your mouth. No pulling away, no fighting back."

"As if I would agree to that," Light said, his voice hollow.

"As you wish," Beyond sighed, pulling away, "The offer stands though, you can agree to it whenever you feel that it has become the better option to pain. A kiss is just a simple thing Light."

Light was about to give a snappy retort to that, he couldn't have helped it, too much of him wanted to explain to Beyond how a kiss was more than he could ever know; but it hit him. The whip snapped into his back, the thin leather strip sending an arc of pain through his nerves, and as it slid to the floor a painful shadow of the whip remained imprinted on his back. Light's mouth clamped closed with an audible click as his teeth came together.

If there was one time he was not going to scream it was now.

The whip cracked and tore into his flesh again, hitting an untouched section of his back. A red welt began to rise, the first sign of the permanent marring of the once perfect flesh that was to occur. Inside his mind Light was already screaming, but it was not from the pain, it was because Beyond had given him such a logically simpe way out, an escape from all that was to come. His resolve to get through this hand been strong enough to just support his psyche before, but with a way out he wasn't sure whether he could manage it.

Light grit his teeth and writhed in the chains as the whip cracked into his skin again and again. Beyond's aim was perfect and each new stroke attacked a new, untouched area of Light's back and marked it with a stinging red line. It wasn't long though until Beyond ran out of clear skin and had to turn his attention back to the whole of the surface before him. He took aim and flicked the whip in his arm to send it flying through the air with a faint whistle before, with a resounding crack, it connected with Light's back and scored an angled line from Light's shoulder to his hip.

As the first blow lanced across the older lines of pain the feel of the strikes became worse, and Light comprehended why whipping was always such a punishment. It wasn't the first blows that caused the most pain, it was the ones that followed and damaged those that did the trick. This was not something that could be adjusted to over time, the pain would only increase and break through any resolve. This realisation made the next slash of the thin leather whip against his back burn, as if the leather was hot enough to scorch through his flesh.

The whip came again and again, coursing through the air to strike Light's back and add a fresh red line and raise more welts across the skin, the damage became more and more pronounced with each blow. It was only a matter of time till the welts broke and blood would begin to trickle down Light's black. Beyond grinned in the dim light of the room as anticipation built in him, he only wished that Light would scream for him, or beg for the deal. Beyond knew though that it was only a matter of time till he got both.

…

Wammy walked with some speed down the hospital corridor, he had just checked in with the trio to find that Mello had still not woken up. He only hoped the teenager would come round soon. Left any later and… well it wasn't worth thinking about. Mello was not who Wammy had come to see though, for someone else resided in the hospital who deserved visitors and information. Ryuk.

For Ryuk too had lived through the collapse of Wammy's, the once-shinigami's body had taken the brunt of the damage in the fall, protecting Mello. It seemed though that Ryuk's fixed lifespan was longer than that though, for he too had survived relatively unscathed by the fall, all he had was a broken arm and a concussion. With the addition of the slight carbon monoxide poisoning from the smoke he had inhaled and Ryuk was still in quite a good condition.

"Hello Ryuk," Wammy said with a smile as he entered the room.

"Hello," Ryuk murmured in return.

Wammy's smile broadened as he realised the man was still feeling stupid over his actions that night, even though he had been told that his being there and taking the brunt of the fall had probably been the only reason Mello had lived. _Probably_. Wammy moved further into the room and placed down the present he had brought, and received a winning smile from Ryuk as he did so.

"You brought me appple pie!" Ryuk laughed, "the nurses will hate you for it."

"Do either of us truly care about such things?" Wammy chuckled, and handed Ryuk a fork.

As Ryuk took the fork, the sound of Wammy's mobile phone resounded in the room and made them both start.

"The nurses will hate you for that too," Ryuk commented, his mouth already filled with the first forkful of apple pie.

Wammy merely shrugged and answered his phone, concerned over the lack of caller ID.

"Watari," A female voice resounded down the phone, and Wammy nearly dropped it in surprise.

* * *


	82. Chapter 82

A/N; You still don't like my cliff hangers? I'm afraid I can't change them, I like the view too much from the edge.

…

I have begun another Reviewer Reward story called **'An education in Understandings'**, it is being written for Nichigo and I hope you enjoy it!

…

Review replies will be sent out, the have not already because I am very, very tired.

I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 81

"Watari," A female voice resounded down the phoneline and Wammy nearly dropped the mobile in surprise.

"What? How did you get this number?" Wammy gasped, nearly stuttering in surprise at the unexpected caller.

"Watari," the woman said, she sounded just vaguely chiding, "You trained me, you should know."

Wammy held back a sigh at the irreverent tone; he could never understand why L liked her, or her contempory's. They were always so disdainfully disrespectful to everyone who wasn't L, but then L hand picked his contacts and had not involved Wammy in the process at all; except to ask him to train them. Anyone who had been invited to work for L who wasn't a criminal, _and_ had met L in person as part of their 'interview'… well Wammy supposed that they had a right to be slightly prideful.

Yet this woman was the worst, she was the best of L's contacts and she knew it; she was the one L had called upon to track Beyond while the others had merely been used for the clean up. Her name was Lydia, and if not for being under L's stern control, and being provided with 'entertainment' as one of L's contacts, would have perhaps been one of L's most interesting cases a few years down the line. L's contacts were all like that; all had the potential to become criminals just because they were bored.

"Watari," Lydia commented, she sounded amused now, "you're awfully silent. One of us calling hasn't come as that much of a shock has it?"

Wammy decided to go for the truth.

"Yes actually," Wammy replied, "You were meant to be out of the country. Where it is safe."

"I still am," she murmured, voice hesitant the most uncertain Wammy had ever heard it, "But I, _we_, don't need to be. We want to help… There was no way we wouldn't find out what was happening Watari. We can't just sit here and do nothing…"

"Then why did you not ring _him?_" Watari asked; he was stunned. He had never thought one of L's contacts could sound nervous, they were all meant to be hand picked for their ability to _not_ get nervous. These were the best of the best, in all the ways L valued anyway. He wasn't surprised in the least that they had found each other and were calling en masse; they had a habit of ganging together when they needed to. It was one of the reasons Wammy was happy they worked for L and weren't left to their own devices. Such a large group of so deviously intelligent people would be a very dangerous thing if left to their own devices.

"We thought we would have more chance at helping if we rang you," she said, the humour was back in her voice once more. "We all know what he is like."

"Indeed," Wammy sighed, and he gave in. He knew L wanted them to go to ground because he was scared that his contacts would get hurt, but they were the best at finding people and information; L would need them now. Or more to the point, _Light_ would need them now, without them it was unlikely Light could be found in time. "How soon can you all be back in the country?"

The silence on the end of the phone actually felt silent startled, but was quickly replaced with hurried whispering. From the sound of it there were quite a few contacts that had found each other after hearing about events in the UK. Wammy wondered just how many of the contacts wanted to come and help, from the number of voices he heard it sounded like all of them. He didn't know whether to be pleased, or worried that so many widely dispersed people had heard of what was happening.

"End of the day," she said at last.

"That soon?" Wammy asked, the question escaping him before he could bite it back, his surprise had just been that great and his thoughts so disorganised. He shouldn't have been surprised by the answer, and normally he wouldn't have been these were resourceful people; he knew their strengths after all.

"We might not be in the country, but that doesn't mean we aren't close."

"I take it my acquiescence was expected then," Wammy sighed; he did not like knowing he had been predicted.

"Yes," Lydia actually did laugh as she spoke this time.

"By all means come to England, all of you," Wammy said, and his voice was slightly colder than usual. Phone calls with the people L had chosen, people who were not him, always irked him, "The usual rendezvous. Good day."

Wammy looked up from where he had been staring at the floor to find Ryuk was looking at him curiously. Ryuk had been so intrigued that he had actually paused in his swift engulfing of the apple pie.

"It appears we will be gaining some more company," Wammy said with an almost forced smile, "L's contacts are coming back to the UK, they want to help. They are breaking explicit orders from L to do this; I had thought them incapable of that."

"These are unusual circumstances, people do unusual things," Ryuk said quietly, looking suddenly serious.

Wammy looked at Ryuk in surprise, the ex-shinigami was right, but to hear such a comment from Ryuk was highly unusual. In fact it was so unusual he wondered just what had brought it on.

"Don't look at me like that Quillish," Ryuk said, he looked even more forlorn, "Surely you remember how I got this way. Everyone who knows L tends to do unusual things to try and keep him safe."

Wammy gave Ryuk and kind smile and found his hand reaching forward to rest kindly on one of Ryuk's.

"You are quite right Ryuk," Wammy said quietly, "We all do unusual things to protect L. I should have expected his contact network to want to help too."

Ryuk smiled back at Wammy, and then his smile broadened.

"Weren't you meant to be going to tell L about his naughty little contacts?"

"Actually no," Wammy said, and it was his turn to laugh, "I'm not going to tell him anything until they are already here. Even in his current logical state I fear he will send away his greatest asset just because he is worried for them. Beyond did kill some of them the first time he moved against L."

"They're humans," Ryuk muttered turning back to his apple pie, and eating a big mouthful before continuing, "Surely that only makes them more dangerous."

Wammy could think of nothing to say in reply and as he marched down the corridor, his own bodyguards in place, he wondered when Ryuk had become so astute. For Ryuk was right, it was likely the contacts were out for revenge, they would want to see Beyond dead at their feet for killing their own. For they were not kind people, they did not just investigate for cases they _dealt_ with people.

There was a reason no one dared impersonate L.

…

Light lay huddled in the corner of the darkened room, the one solitary bulb still lit made his drying blood glisten on the floor. His breath came out in short sharp gasps as he tried to still the shivers that ran through his pained body. The growing ache from where his fingers had been removed showed that Beyond had not lied about the painkillers, it felt like whatever he had used was wearing off completely; not that it truly mattered to Light now, he already was in pain. Another shiver of shock and cold ran through him and he gasped as the long, curving cuts and welts on his back cracked slightly, letting more of his precious lifeblood seep out. The warmth of his blood on his back emphasised just how cold he was, and just how hurt from the beating.

His thoughts dwelt on the one who had done this to him, and even through his fear and pain, he smiled. In a small way he had won a victory. He had been whipped for what felt like hours, it couldn't have been but it still felt that way…yet he hadn't given in. The deal had been there before him, tormenting him with every hit of the whip against his flesh, an easy way out from the pain, but he hadn't done it. He had not taken the deal.

He hadn't even screamed.

Light smiled again his grin broader than before, even with all the pain he was under and the ache in his jaw from clenching his teeth so hard, he was momentarily happy.

His only problem at the moment was the cold and the damp. He knew he was close to going into shock, the shakes proved that, but if he didn't keep warm some how he would go into shock. Shock could kill. It would be so wretched to have withstood so much from Beyond, but to die from shock.

There was the sound of footsteps from the corridor, and Light couldn't help starting at the noise and trying to shuffle further back into the corner, his back close to the wall despite the pain it caused. He flinched as the door opened, and brought his arms up to grip his shoulders, attempting to get even smaller than he already was, but he need not have tried to hide. He couldn't help feeling curious as he saw that it was not Beyond that entered, but the other man; Jason. Unbidden an eyebrow rose as Light saw what Jason was carrying, he was being brought a blanket; Light couldn't help wondering what price came with it. Surely Beyond would not allow such a comfort to be freely given.

"Could you sit up please."

Light stared up at this new man in shock and confusion, he had not expected politeness from anyone here. He felt a stab of some unidentifiable emotion as Jason shifted the blanket to reveal a first aid kit; it seemed his silence had been taken for defiance not for the confusion he truly felt. it also seemed his wounds were going to be taken care of again.

"Please sit up," Jason said quietly, moving closer to Light, "Let me help you."

"Why do you care?" Light whispered, the desire, no the yearning to help him shone clearly from Jason's eyes; almost as though he would die if Light didn't let him help him. To his surprise Jason shifted the bundle to one hand, one almost fingerless hand Light noticed, and used the other to pull up the edge of his shirt, revealing his side and the lower part of his back. Even in the dim light, Light could see that it was crisscrossed in scars and he frowned as he realised the answer; Jason had been through something similar to him in the past. He was staring at someone who had been tortured by Beyond and made into his pet; this was his future unless he was very, very careful.

Light forced himself up even while he bit back a whimper, he could feel each wound on his back, each welt and gash, brush against the wall and the tender scabs that had formed crack once more. The sudden jolt of pain was almost as bad as the whip had been... _almost_. Jason stood silently before him watching him move, there was no hatred in his eyes, or compassion, just simple acceptance that he had a task to do and he would wait until Light was sat at the right angle for him to achieve it.

"Could you turn around as well," Jason asked, his words not quite a question as he crouched down by Light and placed the bundle down. Even though many of his fingers had been removed he still was quite adept with his hands, Light wondered if it would be the same with fine motor skills; Light knew he could do with that hope, could do with that small promise of normality if he ever got through this. Light frowned then and hunched up further. Even though this man seemed to pose no threat to him Light found he was still reluctant to turn his injured back to him, it was ridiculous he knew, but he just didn't want his back in reach of anyone. He forced himself to turn around even as he realised he was being silly for trying to resist, hissing slightly as the pain became to much and he gave in to his bodies desire to voice at least some of it.

He stared at the wall, legs brought up to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them, in a strange parody of the pose he knew so well from his lover. He knew now though why L truly sat this way, and in that moment it helped him too, it had nothing to do with thinking capacity, for in that moment it helped him feel more protected from the world, more shielded from what he knew was out there. Even though the protection was illusitory it made him feel better. He felt more secure in letting Jason touch his back.

Light sat in silence as Jason began to tend to him, he didn't apply bandages to his back, but Light felt the almost welcome sting of antiseptic and wet wipes; at least the wounds were not going to become infected. He flinched as something small and sharp pressed into a wound, as he flinched the pressing motion stopped but whatever it was remained touching his skin.

"Two of these need sewing or they will continue to bleed," Jason said quietly, "The master doesn't want you to die. He might be angry with you, but he wouldn't want you to die."

"He doesn't want me to die _yet_," Light whispered, but didn't move away this time as the needle pressed against his skin and felt the sharp point enter his flesh, it was followed by the dragging ache of whatever Jason was using for thread; the pain was barely registering through every other signal from his back though. The feel of the needle and thread through his skin was just a curiosity compared to everything else he was feeling.

"If he wanted you dead," Jason commented quietly, his voice almost breathy quiet, almost as if he was afraid of being overheard, "you wouldn't be looked after as I am. He is taking care of you even though you have offended him. Be grateful."

Light could say nothing in return; he could taste vomit and knew that if he opened his mouth he would truly be sick. He couldn't quite believe it, Jason considered everything Beyond had done to him, and done to _Light,_ to be part of being taken care of? Fear ran through him like a blade as once more he contemplated what was left in store for him, wondered just what Beyond could do that would make someone as brainwashed as Jason. His fear and contemplation let him almost zone out of the pain once more, and for a brief moment nothing besides his thoughts, albeit scary thoughts, existed. He was brought out of his reverie by Jason, and the pain crashed back onto him once more.

"Hand," Jason said his voice still that low monotone he always seemed to have.

Light knew instantly what Jason meant, and he forced his right hand to uncurl from where it hand clung, still wrapped in the soil bandage, to his knee. It had hurt to keep it there, but it was just another hurt on his ever increasing list of pain; it hadn't really mattered where it had been. He shifted position and moved to face into the room slightly, as Jason began to unwind the bandage from his hand; Light wanted to see the damage, but he was equally afraid of what he might see.

As the bandages fell away Light focused yet again on Jason's hands, he saw Beyond hadn't just focused on one hand as he had with him, but had started with the little fingers of both hands instead, whatever Jason had done had warranted in the removal of four fingers....

"Why fingers?" Light sighed, and only realised he had said it out loud when Jason was suddenly looking up at him, pausing in the removal of the bandages,

"Because he is efficient," Jason replied, and for a moment it seemed as if something bright and clear shone in his eyes before it vanished once more. It dawned on Light that before him was someone extremely intelligent like himself, well someone who had been that intelligent had it not been for Beyond; it made his position here feel all that more perilous. He thought over what Jason had said, his gaze returning to the ever decreasing bandages that wrapped around his hand, eyes following every movement. Just before the final bandage was removed he understood what Jason had said, Beyond was indeed efficient; what better way to remind someone every day of your power than to scar them? What more visible place to that person than their hand? What better way to gradually mould them to your power than with the threat of that excruciating pain the process entailed being repeated… it was efficiency to be sure, but also the worst mad logic Light had ever been witness to.

His thoughts ceased as he finally saw what had happened to his hand, the brutal wounds made neat by the small stitches that adorned them. His hand began to shake as he stared down at where his two fingers had once been the red enflamed skin, adorned with brutal cut lines and stitches, was all that remained. It seemed the more he stared the more it hurt until he had to look away lest he scream; scream from the pain and the despair at losing a part of himself, scream at the agony of being in Beyond's power, scream about everything. He didn't look back until Jason had cleaned and rebound the wound; he didn't want to see it again, not today.

"What did you do?" Light asked, wanting to talk at least a little more to the one person that was unlikely to hurt him for speaking.

"My original master told me to investigate into my master's private affairs, he was forced to hurt me to learn who it was," Jason replied, not even hesitating in his reply, "he takes care of me now."

Light felt a sudden surge of pity pass through him as he looked at the completely broken man before him. Jason wasn't taken care of, he was used, abused and controlled; no master should ever hurt someone they looked after in this way, should never make a person's eyes look that dead, should never kill the person inside. Light remembered again the conversation he once had with Takahiro about slaves, and the major differences between the two types. He realised he was looking at the final product of the worst master possible, he felt sick again as he understood this could so easily become him, that it was likely he would not be given a choice and wouldn't even notice it happening. Brainwashing worked like that far too often. He couldn't give in though, he had to stay alive for L, had to stay who he was for L.

Light said no more, indeed he was incapable of speech at that moment, as fear swept through him carrying the full weight of the impossible task before him. Jason draped the blanket he had brought with him around Light's shoulders, and left the room. With stiff fingers Light pulled the blanket around him, wanting to be warmer, ignoring with great difficulty the pain that continued to assault him as he moved. He sat inert on the floor of his cell, eyes staring at his blood on the floor as he held the blanket close to him. He tried desperately not to weep. Vaguely he wondered if L would ever use the Death Note on him to save him from his fate, and whether that would be worse than being alive. He couldn't decide.

All he knew was that he had now survived almost two days in Beyond's control…. At least he thought it had to have been two days. Oh god, how long had it been?

Light shook as a whole new wave of panic took him over.

…

The smell was acrid, the air felt wrong and all too antiseptic. A strange smell cloyed at his senses, and it made the receptors in his nose tingle and the back of his throat begin to dry almost as soon as the first conscious breath swept down to fill his lungs. The smell, so unusual and rarely smelt in his life, brought him closer to the surface and other things became apparent. The world felt heavy against his body and face, as though he had been piled with a great weight. A rhythmic beeping filled his mind and he tried to will it away, but his thoughts were too fragile and too widely spaced disorganised for his mind to even focus on staying awake.

He tried to move but nothing responded, all he could feel was the steady rising and falling of his chest as he breathed, the cool air bringing that all so strange scent into his lungs. He tried to think of other things, to try to recall what had happened, why he was having such… difficulty. Nothing came, his thoughts just wouldn't form memory and information; he knew he should have been afraid of that, but even that too wouldn't happen. All he seemed to have was a vague consciousness.

He felt the dark tide of unconsciousness try to take him under, and he fought against it. He fought to make his thoughts align enough to give him something to hold onto, to stop him from slipping back into the void of sleep. It was as if sleep would mean the end of something, but what he could not say.

* * *


	83. Chapter 83

A/N; I hope you enjoy this most recent instalment.

Review replies will be done later, I am very tired, but I thought you deserved this now not in the morning.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 82

They came out of the darkness, moving in ones and twos as they approached the 'disused' building before them, Gathering as they had done to talk with Wammy. All were surprised by what, or rather _who_ awaited them. For L had come to greet them and had brought, as Lydia phrased it, 'presents' for them. Each was gifted with a laptop and various communication devices; plus all the information L had.

L had yet to tell them though that the one they searched for was kira. He merely sat waiting for them all to arrive, his face as expressionless as it had been from the moment Rigel had woken him from his sudden grief. Wammy too stood there in silence, only moving to supply equipment to each new arriving contact. He dared not say anything, he was still recovering from L's scathing comments when he had tried to hide the fact Lydia had contacting him. L knew Wammy too well to not know when he was lying.

Finally the last of them arrived and they sat or stood in the gloom around L. There were 46 of them, and each seemed completely unique in their background and appearance. In fact they were so different that this uniqueness was their only similarity. L surveyed them all, his gaze passive and carrying none of the look that made people feel they were being turned inside out. These people had earnt better.

"I don't know whether to be pleased or annoyed," L sighed at last.

"Well we must have done something right then."

A quiet laugh went round the small group and the speaker smiled. His name was Simon and he was perhaps the best dressed of the group, his white suit a stark contrast with the deep black of his skin and the deep red of his cravat. He moved in higher and publically more fashionable circuits than the rest. His own contacts ranged from footballers and celebrities to politicians and generals. He provided a mine of information for L. It was this, or perhaps the special place his contacts held in his heart that had L smiling back.

"After all I have given you, you all still seek to aggravate me," L commented, his voice filled with affected despair.

"Well someone has to," Simon replied, now grinning.

"What strange logic you operate with," L rallied, and again laughter filled the room.

"But that is enough talk for now," L continued, "On the laptops you will find all the information I have available, but there are a few things I need to tell you in person. Firstly, the man Beyond has kidnapped is the only person I have ever loved, but do not think for a moment that is effecting my decisions. secondly, he is kira-"

There was a slight murmuring and looks of surprise from everyone before him, but L pressed on.

"- I am sure you have all seen Kira's recent change in habits so he is hardly in operation. There are th ings I know about him which warrant extenuating circumstances.-''

L was cut across again, this time by Lydia.

"L, we work for you not any court of law, You don't have to explain yourself to us. ''

There was a general nodding of heads and murmur of agreement.

"Lets get to work them," L replied, and he rose from the chair as if to leave, "There will not be room for more than two of you to stay with me though, my temporary house is nowhere the size of Wammy's...

…

He breathed in, and he breathed out. Feeling the air rush through his lungs, it was as if each breath was a burst of revitilisation like no other. He felt more secure in himself than he had, before, but he still couldn' t move. However his thoughts were beginning to coalesce and form into something more organised than a stormy sea. He knew who he was at least.

He was Mello.

There was another name behind it, his 'true' name, but everything he was, everything he held dear seemed to stem from the name he had given himself. He was Mello, and noone stood in his way, and he would not lose to anyone. Except…

His body nearly convulsed and pain shot through him as a memory came to him in all it's stark brilliance. He felt again the blade enter his stomach and then the crunching collision with the wall as that man, that evil _bastard_, of a man, slammed him into it. It hurt, everywhere hurt, not just where he should hurt, but the side of his face and his arm itched and ached at him. It was awful… and confusing. It was as if remembering the incident had allowed his body to at last feel pain, to at last feel at all. Even through his pain Mello couldn't help smirking slightly, feeling his face muscles actually obey his commands just before he gave a small cynical laugh, until that became to much for him and his face lost all emotion once more.

"Mello!"

The call was odd, and far too loud for his still fogged mind. He frowned slightly as he realised it had been two voices in unision. Why two? There was the sound of sudden activity around him and the heavy weight that had been pressed against him shifted. Why two? Mello thought again, and tried to figure out why that was important to him again.

The tide of memories hit him like an incoming tide…

"_Well it's not about that alright?" Mello murmured, covering his eyes with a hand. "That was my first kiss, and I just __had__ to use it as a weapon didn't I?"_

_Then Matt had kissed him… then Near had…_

…

"_Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" Near said quietly, "I don't think mine are quite right for sneaking out."_

"_You can't come," Mello said, trying desperately to stop them._

"_Just how exactly to you plan to stop us?" Matt asked, tossing some of his clothes to Near._

…

"_Fact and feeling are two different things," Near replied holding onto Matt tightly._

"_Since when have you ever let your feelings get in the way of your rationality?" Mello sighed, landing lightly on the roof next to them._

"_You are a bad influence on me," Near said, finally smiling._

…

"_Can I keep it?" Matt asked suddenly, his hand running along the silken fabric he was wearing; the kimono suited him perfectly Mello thought. Matt looked so beautiful in it... and Near did has were both so beautiful._

…

"_Stop complimenting me," Near whispered, his face was heated with a blush. He gulped as the other two grinned at him and stopped walking. He began to back towards the wall, this never bode well._

"_No," Mello said in time with Matt, advancing on Near._

"_You __are__ cute," Matt said softly._

"_You are caring," Mello said, "even if you try and hide it."_

"_You are brave." Matt continued as they became level with Near._

"_And we love you for it," Mello finished._

…

Mello felt his heart convulse with joy as full realisation dawned, a tumult of memories filling his mind. The two shining faces of the ones he loved giving each memory a golden hue when they were present. His throat convulsed rhthymically as he tried to swallow past the tears that pricked in his eyes.

"Mello?"

The strange dual voices sounded again but he knew who they were now and he smiled. They were here, they were safe, whatever had happened to Wammy's the two he loved the most were alright. He forced his eyes open, and found that only one would obey his command and open fully. He immediately closed it again as light assaulted him and pierced into his still fragile mind. Hands gripped his suddenly and he found himself smiling again as his lovers tried to give him some comfort; to know they were there and so close gave him more strength. He opened his eye again.

The world was blurry and for a moment he could not focus on the shapes, but gradually things came into focus and he smiled up at the faces of Matt and Near. It felt so good to see them again, to see them apparently uninjured, they had got out alright.

"Hey," Mello croaked, frowning at the broken and weak sound of his voice.

Near suddenly darted away and out of Mello's still tunneled vision. Mello felt a surge of worry pass through him as he saw the raw look to Matt's eyes, Matt never looked worried. He felt Matt squeeze his hand then, and Matt's trademark grin appeared, but the edges were cracked and frayed. Mello went to speak, but a straw was suddenly pressed to his lips, Near had brought him a drink. Mello drank it down, nearly gasping at the feel of it passing down his throat. Each sip was like the air had been before, he felt revitalised and more himself, it was a heavenly feeling. He frowned as he realised Near too looked worried, and that worried him more than seeing Matt worried; if Near was worried anything could be happening, or he could be worse than he thought. He certainly felt in enough pain.

"Why are you both looking at me like that?" Mello whispered, once all the water had gone, "It's as if you think I'm about to die or something."

"No," Matt replied, "You're not going to die."

"Do I have anything truly serious?" Mello asked, he was really beginning to feel annoyed by the lack of any information, or by having his two boyfriends look as if they wanted nothing more than leave the room, "You both look as though you don't want to be here."

"No, we don't think it's anything serious-" Matt began, it was as if he was avoiding a question, and Mello wasn't about to have that.

"Don't think?" Mello growled, interupting Matt, "Are you worried about catching something? Is that why you haven't kissed me? Why either of you haven't kissed me? Haven't… Haven't told me _anything_?"

To his surprise Near burst into tears. Mello stared at the sight in shock. What the hell was wrong? He couldn't fathom it, he hadn't been awake enough to work out what was going on and them looking at him like this was only making things worse. What was going on?!

"Near," Mello said, his voice weak and his confusion showing, "What the hell?"

"I'm happy," Near mumbled, rubbing furiously at the tears with a sleeve, "thought we wouldn't get you back."

"What."

Matt obviously flinched at the sudden change to Mello's tone. All that could be said was that Near's words had brought Mello the rest of the way round.

"You were in a coma Mello," Matt explained hurriedly, "You were buried alive under the remains of Wammy's house when it collapsed, if it hadn't been for Ryuk you could have died. As it was when you arrived here… when you arrived here, oh god Mello you weren't breathing on your own and you barely had a heart beat. As it was you did nearly die. You've been in a coma for three days Mello."

"Oh," Mello exclaimed, his voice almost toneless.

"You suffered so much oxygen deprivation, and the blow to the head was so severe, and with everything else…" Near whispered, "we thought you would have brain damage, you… you wouldn't be our Mello anymore."

Mello stared at Near as the truth dawn, and he nearly felt like crying himself.

"Come'ere," Mello sighed, and managed to move enough to becking Near over while he glanced at Matt. A moment later and they were both hugging him, very carefully, but still they were close. It had never felt so good to be held, he would never tell them that, but having them close made the pain ease.

"Now that we have that sorted out," Mello added as they finally broke apart, "could you please tell me why being stabbed and losing oxygen has anything to do with why I can't open my right eye."

"Wammy's house was on fire," Near said quietly, looking away from Mello, "Ryuk couldn't get to you in time to stop you from getting burnt."

Mello's face froze in place once more.

_Oh shit_. He thought.

"How bad is it?" Mello asked, he needed to know. He couldn't _not_ know.

"The left side of your face is burnt, from your forehead down to your chin," Matt said, his voice empty, "and part of your left arm. We think it was where your body was touching the burning floor beneath. It hadn't quite got hot enough to burst into flames, but we think it was hot enough…"

"Did it take my eye?" Mello asked, he couldn't feel any pain there, but that could mean anything. Pain was a fickle creature and his face he realised was swathed in bandages on that side.

…

Light knew he must have been left alone for quite some time, his mouth was parched and despite the horridness of his last meal he was hungry. Pain lanced through him and stopped him from truly sleeping. He lay on the cold floor and tried to keep warm as best he could with the small blanket he had been provided, it wasn't enough. His thoughts drifted and he tried not to focus too much on where he was, but he was not allowed his stupor for much longer. Footsteps, sure and confident footsteps, were suddenly audible as they steadily approached where he was being held. He swallowed hurriedly and his eyes widened in panic as full alertness filled him again.

Beyond was coming.

"Hello little Light," Beyond laughed, as he stepped through the door, "and how are we today?"

* * *


	84. Chapter 84

A/N; So now you all get to see why Beyond had come to call on Light.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 83

Beyond was coming.

"Hello little Light," Beyond laughed, as he stepped through the door, "and how are we today?"

Light stared up at Beyond with wide eyes, he knew he was showing the fear that had gradually developed over the past day, two days? The only thing he knew was that it couldn't have been three, if it had been three he would already be dead. Three days without water was certain death. He realised he was drifting in his thought as he saw the anger building in Beyond's eyes and he opened his mouth to attempt an answer. He had to answer he knew, but there was no way, not even now with fear coursing through his veins, that he would be in anyway cowed. In speech at least he had a way to fight with Beyond.

"The room service here leaves a lot to be desired," Light managed to say through cracked lips, "and the fittings are not worth even one star."

"Still playing the comedian Light?" Beyond commented, sounding completely unconcerned, even while his foot connected with Light's stomach and kicked him over onto his back, before pressing down with his foot. He didn't let up when Light let out a whimper of pain, and his hands rose automatically to claw at Beyond's foot as it pressed him down to the floor. Finally he smirked and he stepped back form Light and watched in apparent amusement a Light took a gasp of breath. It seemed he had indeed managed to remove most of the air from Light's lungs.

"Not going to apologise to me?" Beyond sighed, as Light merely attempted to glare up at him, even while he was apparently having quite some difficulty in coping with the pain.

From the look on Beyond's face Light knew he had almost gone too far, he was close to being punished again. He didn't think he could live through Beyond's next attack on him.

"I'm sorry," Light whispered, his voice still betraying the hoarseness of his voice. He realised just how close he had come when Beyond merely stared down at him impassively before turning and heading for the door.

"Follow me," Beyond said coldly, not looking back at Light as he opened the door and moved out into the corridor.

Light barely had time to rise up from where he had laid in pain and follow after Beyond before the door closed with a thud. It had only been a small distance, but already his knees had joined the rest of his body on the list of places that hurt; he supposed he could only be grateful that it was just that. He dreaded to think what Beyond would have done if he had forgotten to follow on his hands and knees.

They moved in silence through the complex, Light unable to avoid wincing as his knees were scraped and his back screamed in pain along with his hand. It had been some time but it didn't seem to be decreasing at all, Light was beginning to wonder if he would always be in pain now… He shook his head in annoyance as he realised he was giving into Beyond with that thought. He couldn't do that; if he did he would be vulnerable in more ways than with just body if he did that.

Light came to a halt as Beyond paused to open a door, and ushered Light in. He obeyed, and he winced again as he felt Beyond's eyes on him; it felt like he was in the gaze of a predator… no it was worse than that, it was like being under the gaze of some sort of 'art' collector who was admiring his latest acquisition. It had a disgusting feeling whatever the gaze meant. There was the sound of clinking metal in the room, but Light dared not see why, last time it had been only to see chains.

Light flinched as Beyond crouched down next to him and ran fingers through his hair, they didn't stop as they reached the knots that had begun to form and merely tugged them out, sending a tense jarring through Light's body that made his scars hurt more. He forced his gaze to stay fixed on the floor beneath him, he refused to look at Beyond; but he couldn't stop the quickening in his breathing or the desperate sound it developed.

His harsh breathing became a moan of pain as Beyond's hand travelled down further; it dragged across his back and reopened some whip lines and traumatised them all. Then Beyond abused his pride. With a resounding smack the hand came down hard on his ass, Light's eyes went wide and he couldn't help gritting his teeth as indignant rage passed through him, rage and pure shame. Somehow with Beyond doing this to him everything just felt worse, and he fought to not lash out at Beyond. He knew that was the response Beyond was after; he knew Beyond would want to see any reaction. Knowing that though was not enough to make him scream mentally as Beyond smacked him again and again. Light closed his eyes to try to make it just _go away._ It was a pathetic technique he knew, but he didn't have anything left.

"Look up Light," Beyond said at last as Light couldn't hold back a small whimper of pain, and his hand was suddenly in Light's hair forcing his head up and making him sit back onto his heels with a hiss of pain. Light nearly screamed as he saw what was before him. Jason was knelt and bound, his arms manacled above and his legs splayed so almost all of him would be accessible. Light had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that he knew what Beyond was about to do. He groaned in pain as Beyond's hands traversed his back once more, and played with the stitches Jason had given him… He swallowed as he realised he might have found the reason for Beyond's actions; but it couldn't possibly be.

"Do you know why you have these stitches little Light?" Beyond whispered, his mouth close to Light's ear as he made sure not to block Light's view of the bound man, "It's because Jason begged me to let him help you… He said you might die from all that loss of blood, even though I told him you wouldn't, at least not _soon_. Yet still he begged for you. It was quite touching really, and so I had to agree, it wouldn't have been fair of me to say no. However, it did come with quite the price, and I thought you would like to see the price people have to pay for helping you. If you move from this spot, or close your eyes for longer than a second Light, I will hurt you in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

Light swallowed in panic, his eyes darting from the bound Jason before him to Beyond next to him. With a happy laugh Beyond bounded to his feet and shifted over to Jason; leaving Light to slump helplessly back to the floor, his gaze shifting to the sight before him with morbid dread.

"Hello Jason," Beyond said, smiling down at his pet, before almost romantically caressing Jason's cheek. There was no reaction from Jason, or at least none that Light could see. However he got all the reaction he could ever have desired, or not, when Beyond ran a blade down the entire length of Jason's arm, blood welling to the surface as the cool metal cut through the scars already present there; for Jason gave a low whimper that was filled with pain. Light swallowed painfully as the torture for Jason, and for his mind, began.

It must have been hours and he couldn't stand it, there was nothing he could do to help. There was nothing he could do to stop the screams, or remove the steady stream of blood from view. If Jason had told him of the payment Beyond would exact he would have told the man to leave; Light didn't want to ever have someone scream and bleed for helping him. Being forced to watch this was fracturing his mind and removing what was left of his self control and self will. Seeing Jason being scarred all over his body so not one area of flesh was untouched was heart rending. Not even Jason's lower extremities' had been left untouched. Part of his mind was telling him to give in to Beyond, if only to stop what was happening before him. Do _anything_ just to make it stop.

For the first time in his life Light truly understood what people meant to him. He was willing to give up anything to make their world better; it was this that had made him first want to use the death note in the way he had, it was his personal traumas which had made him want to be a god. This want to help had caused him pain in the past and now was causing not only him pain, but everyone he knew pain. The realisation just made things feel worse and he whimpered.

A dark screaming recess of Light's mind told him this was precisely what Beyond wanted. He could barely hear it and the warnings it shrieked at him, but as his despair grew that voice grew louder not quieter. His pride and great stubbornness was saving his mind from oblivion, however it came at a high price. His anger retuned, and it roared through him like a red hot tide of rage. He had a moment to realise how much danger the emotion would put him in before it was too late.

"Stop it," Light hissed, forcing himself up," You evil son of a bitch, _stop_. How dare you do this to him! Do you have even the smallest amount of knowledge about what being a true master means you prick-"

Beyond was stood motionless watching Light speak, he merely looked intrigued as Light rose to his feet still talking. It looked as though Beyond was rather amused by Light's actions…

"Being someone's master means you protect them from harm and take care at them. Oh you expect them to follow orders sure, but you respect the knowledge that they are an Individual with their own rights."

"You don't beat someone into submission, or brainwash them, They should always enter into this with a clear head, NOT tortured for days until serving you is the only way out. This is meant to be a partnership where _both_ benefit from the relationship and receive what they want from it. The Master is only a master because the slave wants to be a slave. Are you so mentally deranged that you don't get this? How could you even think your actions are justified? How-"

Light's words were cut off as Beyond first connected with his stomach. It appeared Beyond was not as amused as he had seemed.

"I think you have said quite enough _Light_," Beyond said, his voice was low and filled with emotion; filled with anger. Light realised with a start that he was hearing Beyond's true voice.

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't make it any less true," Light muttered, still gasping for breath, but managing to get his words out even while Beyond wrenched his head back and ran a knife down his chest to leave a shallow bleeding line; a line more to cause pain than to leave a scar. Beyond smiled down at Light with a pleasant grin as he brought his face closer to Light's

"You have said quite enough Light," Beyond repeated, and the way he was staring down at Light made Light feel as though a lead weight had settled in his stomach; Beyond's words sounded far too much like a promise that extended much further than that moment.

Light tried to struggle against Beyond, but he was too weakened from his time in the cold, the lack of food and the lack of water. He could do nothing but flail weakly as he was dragged out of the room they were in by his hair, and across to the other side of the arced tunnel; he vaguely recognised the door of the room where Beyond had called L. He gave a small yelp of pain as he was thrown to the floor, some of his hair ripping out as Beyond's hand pulled it from his scalp.

Light opened his mouth to yell at Beyond, he had a horrible premonition about what was to befall him and he wanted to ensure Beyond knew precisely what he thought of him first. He never had a chance to though as Beyond kicked him so hard he was winded even before he slammed into the wall behind, his body sporting fresh grazes from it's journey across the floor. He gave a small involuntary cry of pain as the rest of the air left his lungs, he could feel blood trickling across his back and knew his wounds had opened once more. He gasped desperately for air as his lungs burned, and his eyes fogged as his body momentarily wanted for oxygen. He felt his mind waver and he was unable to fight back at all as his hands were bound. He was too weak to cope with this, with any of it. With a deep shuddering breath air returned to his lungs and his mind refocused at the same time as his vision did.

He looked up desperately for Beyond, needing to know where his tormentor had moved after handcuffing him. He jerked back as he realised he was being watched, though he didn't know why that would have shocked him; it was one of Beyond's favourite hobbies. He jerked back in shock again as he saw what Beyond was holding; it was a full hypodermic needle. It was filled with a clear solution that could have been anything; all that Light knew about it was that he didn't want it anywhere near him. His eyes flicked to the door as he debated running, where he didn't know and realistically he was becoming too weak to do much running at all. He looked back at Beyond, and he wondered just why he had ever thought he could fight against him; he had been so stupid, but then Beyond was such a distinct threat to L that Light couldn't help but fight back. Better to keep Beyond's attention fixed on him rather than let it return to L, he had to give L time to do what he did best.

However he realised now that he was going to be reaping uncertain rewards.

"I see the contents of this syringe fascinate you Light," Beyond murmured as he almost stalked towards his fallen captive, "I wonder what you could be thinking, is it a poison? what will it do to me?"

Beyond crouched down next to Light, and leant closer, forcing Light up with one hand so he was at last sitting up.

"I suspect the biggest question in your head is 'how much will it hurt?' am I right Light?" Beyond laughed, he frowned as Light made no reply, "Come now Light, you should always answer questions."

"I don't think my answers are going to make any difference to what you are about to do to me," Light managed to say, "I'm not going to apologise for what I said either, I've seen apologising to you is a fruitless endeavour. Besides _I meant them_."

Beyond's eyes went cold, but they didn't affect Light. He was already terrified and knew he was doomed to whatever was about to occur, if it was what he thought, he wasn't about to waste these moments.

"Then I shall get straight to the point then Light," Beyond said, and he gestured the syringe, "this, contains Botulism toxin-" Beyond paused to laugh as Light's eye went wide, it seemed Light knew what was about to occur "-Now in really small amounts, fractions of a percentage, this is used for facelifts. However in larger doses it can do much nastier things, for instance if you ingested a pure amount it would kill you very, very quickly. Paralysis is a nasty way to die they say, particularly if it's paralysis of the heart muscle… Anyway, rest assured I am not about to kill you, I am not as _mentally deranged_ as that. No, I'm going to put the toxin to a much better use, a use I first thought of the moment you decided that you were going to talk back to me."

Beyond laughed again as Light whimpered, it seemed the captive man knew enough about Botulism toxin to understand what Beyond meant; particularly if his previous words were taken into account.

"Just remember this Light," Beyond said as he wrenched Light's head back to expose his neck so hard that the skin was strained and taut, "you brought this on yourself. Try not to struggle, or who knows where this could go…"

Beyond rubbed his thumb down Light's neck, using the hand that was holding the syringe so the syringe was never out of his grasp. He searched for the one spot where what he wanted would occur and he wouldn't lose his newest toy. He smirked as he found it and shifted the syringe so the needle pressed against Light's skin.

"I'm going to be there when you die," Light gasped as the needle broke through his skin, "and it's going to be soon. Do you really think this will ever give you L? He won't ever give in to you."

Light found he was laughing slightly as the needle was pushed into place, he didn't feel the humour he was showing. From the glint of anger in Beyond's eyes it was worth it, he might be submitting to this but those words could never be erased.

"You have said quite enough Light," Beyond growled using his words from earlier, and he injected the entire contents of the syringe into Light's neck, into the point he had searched so carefully for. The Larynx. With a smile he pulled out the needle, and stared in interest at the sight before him, his hand in Light's hair forcing the man to keep his face turned towards him as Light's mouth opened to scream. He smiled, it looked like Light was in a lot of pain.

Light went taut as a whole new type of pain assaulted him and he tried desperately to breathe, his mouth opening into a silent scream as his neck felt like it was being ripped out, the point where the toxin had been injected felt like it was on fire. Then it all went numb, he went rigid as he waited for the numbness to spread, but it didn't and he could still breathe. As his breathing came out in harsh ragged gasps the full realisation of what Beyond had done hit him, before it had happened he hadn't quite believed Beyond would do it. Hadn't thought even Beyond would do _this._

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, all that he heard was the sound of his harsh breathing, but no more. His mouth moving uselessly as he tried to form words. Light felt faint for an entirely different reason and part of his mind fractured. He had never realised just how much speech meant to him till that moment and the loss of it was worse than the loss of his fingers.

.

.

Beyond had taken his voice.

* * *


	85. Chapter 85

A/N; Review replies to the previous chapter will be sent out soon, but I am very tired so will not do them tonight. Please forgive me for that.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 84

With a cool gaze L sat and watched through the footage of the call from Beyond once more, the film was silent though, he felt there was no need to listen to Beyond's insane posturing once more, and without the sound L could almost believe that wasn't Light before him like that. On either side of him Simon and Lydia sat in silence, their gazes almost equal in expressionless concentration as L's. It was the only way to view such footage once, let alone repeatedly.

"I assume you noticed what I had," L murmured, pausing the video on one particular frame.

"Top right hand corner?" Lydia queried, and L nodded.

"What sort of place has stalactites?" Simon murmured.

"Precisely," L said softly, "It limits the search area. It has to be a large underground structure of some sort, but it doesn't make the search any easier, despite being able to limit it to older buildings. My instincts tell me he is in London though; that's where B went when he first arrived back in this country."

"Do you have any more… footage?" Lydia asked, her voice quiet as her suddenly emotional gaze was fixed on Light's face on the screen before her, unconsciously biting her lip. Any misgivings the contact had felt about L 'keeping' Kira, as it were, could not stand when the cost of it was so high.

"No," L said, and he suddenly sounded slightly annoyed, which probably showed the depth of the emotion he was trying to deny, "It is something I find quite confusing, we had all assumed that he wanted to get me, and me alone, as long as no one got in his way. However going so quiet when he has Light in his possession, arriving at Wammy's with the specific aim of taking Light, is going against that. I would have thought he would contact me at every opportunity, it is one of the reasons why I haven't shielded my laptop more efficiently; but he hasn't. It can only mean he wanted Light specifically as well. I am loathe to admit it, but I cannot fathom why."

The two contacts were silent as they watched L begin to stack the sugar cubes before him, it was a stress response they knew, an old habit they knew well from the few times they had been in L's company. They shared a look, and once again thought back on why they had been chosen above all the others, they were the only two who would help the others without pressing favours later, despite their attitudes they didn't act underhandedly. Plus they were the only two L had met with on a repeated basis, so they knew his habits, and if there was one thing they knew about L; it was that L always had an answer, some basis of _why_. The lack of it now scared them, and spurred them both to try to fill the gap.

"Perhaps," Simon began, "he it is precisely _because_ Light is connected to you."

Simon's words stilled as L turned to look at him in question, a sugar cube poised in mid air, but Lydia understood what he had been trying to say and continued on.

"He wonders what makes Light special," Lydia said, managing to keep talking even while L turned his gaze to her, "so he is trying to find out, and perhaps that is keeping him from his primary task? Perhaps Light has become another obsession?"

For a second L was still but then he gave a small nod, a slight hint of thoughtfulness filling his eyes as his mind mulled over what the contacts had thought of.

"It can be the only reason Beyond hasn't contacted us again; Light should have been his biggest bargaining chip to get me. That would have to mean Beyond has been so obsessed with him that he has used the past three days to… to… get to know him better," L said, his voice devoid of any emotion once more, "If our search for Light was not desperate and urgent to begin with, that conclusion makes it doubly so. Every hour Light is in his power runs the risk of him dying from Beyond's 'attention'."

L picked up the remote and once more made the sole footage of the place Light was being held play on the large screen in front of them.

"It's no good," Simon said softly as the footage played, "we need more footage, a view through that door. Something more at least, it's no good searching London if we don't know where to look."

"No that's not quite true," L said quietly, and he changed the image on the screen, a list of , "I have been compiling a list of all buildings with basement levels, all underground facilities and any old partially underground buildings."

"That is a long list," Lydia commented, staring at the long list of buildings and even some underground stations that filled the screen before them, "How can they all be searched without giving it away. We can't have Beyond knowing that we are coming after him surely."

"That is theoretically not a problem," L said slowly, "I would have Rem, the shinigami, go through the list and look for Beyond. However, as I mentioned in the report, Beyond has shinigami eyes, he has had them since childhood, and from the inventory of the items he brought with him when he attended Wammy's as a child, he does not have a death note. He has the eyes without the book, or an attendant shinigami. I do not know whether this will mean he can see all shinigami, Rem does not know either. So I can't send her, I do not want Light to die just because Rem was accidentally seen, and that will undoubtedly be the outcome if it were to happen. I will not take that chance."

"So if you can't use Rem, what can you do?" Simon asked, interrupting.

"These are the ones I have decided I want my contacts to investigate," L said, "I believe this list can be narrowed down to these-" the list was substantially decreased to leave only 40 "- They are the older buildings and complexes. I want to assign a contact to each one. I have told each one to watch the building or location and see who comes and who goes. Even Beyond must have people coming and going. We know who he has been using while he has been here, we may see one at least at one of the places."

"I hate to say it, but that is a very slim possibility," Lydia interjected.

"I know, but until Beyond deems us worthy to talk to again, it is the only option we have," L said with a sudden sigh, "anything else would be too noticeable, and above all this cannot be noticed. I do not Beyond having any warning until it is too late. He will kill Light if he has to, he won't bargain if he feels he is in danger. He is not like that."

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Simon and Lydia asked almost at the same time.

"What do we do?" L asked, rising to his feet, "the only thing we can do. We learn the painful lesson of patience. Meanwhile there is someone I need to visit."

"That's it?" Lydia gasped, sounding just as incredulous as she looked, "that's all we are going to do? All _you_ are going to do?"

"If you have anything," L said turning to look at her, and for the briefest of moments anguish and pain flared in his eyes, "anything _at all_ that won't run the risk of Light being killed outright, please tell me."

The two contacts fell silent, there was nothing else that could be done they knew. In hostage situations there was really very little you could do at this stage, but still they wanted to do something. This was someone close to L, there had to be _something_… there had to be…

…

Slowly with great care and downright stubbornness, Mello made his way from the bed to the bathroom; he could feel the stares of his current entourage on his back. In fact the nurse was hovering so close that he would barely have time to fall before he would be caught. He wouldn't snap at her though, Near and Matt had given him such a disappointed look the last time he had done that, so he wouldn't unless they weren't in the room. It was with some triumph he reached the bathroom and was unable to hide a grin as he slammed the door in the nurse's face before turning the lock. He was finally alone and could tend to himself for awhile.

Mello grimaced as his triumph faded and the weakness returned, he sagged against the door. He ignored the comments from the nurse on the other side of the door and tried to regain his composure; he didn't like being this weak, he was used to being filed with boundless energy and this inability to do even the smallest amount of physical exercise was grating heavily against his pride. As was the hospital gown… the damned hospital gown. It was a pathetic excuse for clothing, but at least he supposed, it had a proper back which meant he wasn't flashing everyone as he walked. It was an atrocious colour though, and Mello wished he could wear trousers; his legs hadn't been hurt at all so surely he could, but it seemed the doctors didn't agree with him. He hated them for it. Mello frowned as he looked down at the blasted coverall with his un-bandaged eye, the skin under the bandage pulling painfully as he did so.

His hand rose almost automatically to the bandage, he hadn't seen what lay underneath yet, they hadn't allowed him a mirror, but he was grateful about one thing at least, he hadn't lost his eye. It had only been held down by bandages to stop him from opening it and pulling at the damaged skin. The thought of the damage had him pushing away from the door and shifting over towards the sink, and the mirror that adorned the wall above. He studied what he could see of his face in the mirror, his hands gripping the sink to stop him from falling over, his mouth set in a slim line as he took in the vast swathes of bandage. More appeared to be bandaged than he had thought.

With an annoyed sigh he turned away from the mirror and leant against the sink, even as his hand rose to touch the deceptively small bandage that covered the stab wound. To think such a neat wound would have almost cost him his life, and had caused him so much pain. He winced as a fresh twinge of pain passed through him, it seemed the painkillers were wearing off _and_ that his wounds were still able to cause him pain.

He sagged to the floor and thought about what he had come in here to do. He had wanted to wash. The nurse was meant to have come in to help him; he didn't want that at all, he had wanted to wash _himself. _Had was the operative word he knew, he was too weak to stay standing long enough, but his pride was too much to let the nurse in now… it dawned on him that there was another way, perhaps _two_ other ways. It wouldn't be such a blow to his pride to have Near or Matt help him.

With uncharacteristic meekness Mello approached the door and opened it. All meekness was gone though as he looked out at the people gathered outside, two doctors one male and one female as if they were a matching set he noticed, three nurses as well, it seemed they had called a friends, two bodyguards and Matt and Near. The nurse closest to him tried to come closer, just as he was expecting and he gave her his coldest look possible. Even with only one eye visible it was enough to have her stop in her tracks.

Mello held back a smirk, and looked over at Matt and Near once more, they were both stood looking at him worriedly.

"Could you help me?" Mello asked quietly, and he was ashamed of how weak he sounded. But he couldn't help smiling as they immediately started forward, coming to his aid without question.

"I'm not sure that's-" One of the doctors began to say, but was stopped as one of Mello's guards, one of his _mafia_ guards, whispered something in their ear. Mello smiled, they were such useful people to have around; removed so many problems for him. He backed into the room as Near and Matt came closer, letting them into the room.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked as Near turned to lock the door.

With a sigh Mello sagged into the one chair in the room, and felt a shiver run through his tired muscles.

"I don't think I have the strength to do what I had intended to do," Mello explained, "but I didn't want the nurses in here, so I wonder.. Damn it. Could you guys help me wash?"

Near and Matt exchanged glances and much to Mello's horror grinned at each other.

"What?" Mello asked, a growl creeping into his voice.

"I think we were both thinking this is one of the few opportunities we will ever have to take care of you, instead of you being in charge of us," Near replied, grinning unrepentantly at Mello as he approached. Such a smile didn't truly suit Near and it unnerved Mello a great deal in his current situation.

"I don't try to take control of you," Mello mumbled, feeling strangely guilty at the comment the more he thought about it.

"No you don't; you normally don't have to try," Matt snorted from his position at the sink, which was steadily filling with warm soapy water. Mello opened his mouth to argue but stopped as Near was suddenly hugging him, his arms carefully holding Mello to him as though he was made of glass.

"You can argue with us as much as you like when you're better," Near muttered, "but please not now, you _asked_ us to help you Mello."

"I know, I know," Mello sighed as Near pulled away, "I'm sorry."

To Mello's chagrin Near and Matt both looked at each other sharing a look he couldn't interpret, then his jaw dropped as they both started laughing quietly, as though they were attempting to hold it in. They had both grown much closer in so many ways while he had been out he realised.

"That's it, I am never going into a coma again if this is what it causes," Mello growled almost huffily, just managing to cross his arms as he said it. Near and Matt just laughed harder.

...

It was twenty minutes later, when Matt went for a fresh gown that things became interesting.

"You have a visitor," Matt murmured softly, once the door had closed behind him, "L is here."

To Near and Matt's surprise Mello went as white as a sheet, fingers clutching so tightly at the towel they had wrapped him in that his nails must have dug into his palms on the other side of the fabric.

"Mello what is it?" Near asked, taking a small step closer.

"You think he blames you don't you," Matt sighed, and as he had expected Mello nodded. "He won't Mello, I suspect he's just grateful you survived."

"You can't know that," Mello said hotly," I was there, I-"

"Well Near," Matt said, cutting across Mello, "At least we have learnt one thing today. Mello does fear something; disappointing L."

"You will have to face him," Near said calmly, his small shoulders almost shrugging, "If he's angry with you then he won't be the L we know."

"But-"

"Mello," Matt said, and he actually sounded angry, his voice getting louder and louder, "why would he think that way? Stop acting like a coward!"

Any reply Mello would have given to such an unexpected reaction from Matt was cut off as the door opened and L entered the small bathroom. The space suddenly felt very cramped to everyone. L merely looked at Matt and Near and they fled. Mello's visible eye went wide as he saw Matt and Near leave without a fight, and he shifted back ever so slightly, but in such a small room there was nowhere to go. He collapsed down onto the only chair.

"If anyone should be sorry it is me," L said, his voice low. "Beyond should never have been allowed to get that close and you have been injured because of it."

"But I…" Mello trailed off as L crouched down in front of him so they were face to face. L reached out and to Mello's surprise took his hands.

"Mello, I would not wish for you to lose your morals, to lose what you hold dear because of him," L said softly, "You risked your life to try to save Light and I thank you for that, I would never have asked you to do such a thing. So to know you would means a great deal to me… I…" L paused as his breath hitched, "I would not want you to think I would ever be angry at you for such a thing Mello. You were hurt so badly, I was so worried for you and for Light I-" L paused again as a great sigh overcame him and he found himself unable to continue. L knew he was releasing too much emotion, if he said any more he would reach the limit and would fall apart and he couldn't have that. He wouldn't have that.

L stayed crouched holding Mello's hands, looking down at them as though they were the most fascinating thing in the universe, but his eyes were vacant.

"L," Mello said softly, "Is there anyway I can help? Anything we can do? Anything at all?"

"No Mello," L said calmly, rising to his feet once more, "No. Just get better, I don't want to put you or Near and Matt in the line of fire. I have already put the person I care about the most in this world in the most terrible danger possible, I don't want anyone else hurt because of me. The world holds many challenges Mello and I suspect the future holds more than enough to satisfy you without involving you in this."

"It's not the challenge I-"

"I know Mello, I know," L said his hand resting on Mello's hair, "I just don't want you having more injuries because of me. Please obey me in this, I need at least one person who can listen to instructions."

Mello nodded, unable to say anything.

"Thank you Mello," L whispered, and he almost ran from the room.

Behind him Mello sat in silence, a solitary tear glistening on his cheek. He could only guess at how much pain L must be in from having Light kidnapped by Beyond, and yet L had taken time to comfort him. Another tear left a glistening trail as Matt and Near re-entered the room.

…

Jason sat in the dark, disregarding the pain he felt as he remembered Light's words. Their meaning had been so strong and the force behind them so great that they had been impossible to ignore. They had shaken him deeply, and somehow awoken something he had thought long dead. He tried to ignore what he was thinking, it was too dangerous to think such things around Beyond.

_Too dangerous?_ He wondered, _too dangerous?_

He winced as a flash of memory showed him again what Beyond had done to him the first time, and he brought his knees up to his chest, burying his head against his knees.

* * *


	86. Chapter 86

A/N; So here is the next update, and it's a much longer update than usual in honour of receiving 1,700 reviews from you wonderful people. I hope you enjoy it.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 85

"I _want_ to see," Mello growled, his hands holding as tightly as they could onto the nurses. They were having the same argument they had each time his bandages were changed.

"I don't think that's wise," she said softy, but she let her hands fall back still holding the fresh bandages.

"Not letting me see is going to make me worry _more_," Mello said harshly.

In the corner Near and Matt sat grinning at Mello's sudden exuberance. Meeting L, and having his worries allayed by him, had apparently given Mello a whole new burst of energy; though everyday seemed to see Mello improving more and more. It was quite a remarkable recovery, but then Mello was quite a stubborn person.

Mello sat there arms crossed, the burnt arm placed carefully atop the other, until at last a mirror was found. With a small smile he accepted the small compact mirror the nurse eventually handed him and peered through it, inspecting his face critically. Everyone else watched him nervously waiting to see just what his reaction would be, Near and Matt were almost holding their breaths they were that worried as they waited for Mello's verdict. Their tension flared as Mello turned to look in their direction. They took in the damaged face though with barely a visible flicker though. Both ignored the indrawn breath from the guard behind them, he didn't matter to them at that moment. He did not exist.

"What does it look like to you?" Mello asked softly, and his words stunned both Near and Matt.

"What do you mean?" Near asked, and he looked genuinely confused by the question, but he always did take things literally.

"Of this," Mello said, his voice shaking slightly as his hand rose to wave aimlessly at his own face, before he added his voice barely audible, "What do you think of me?"

Mello frowned as Matt leant to whisper into Near's ear, he knew that Matt wouldn't conceal anything like this from him, but to see him do that now was not a nice experience.

"Oh," Near said at last, and he turned back to Mello with a small smile on his face, "You see _that_ sort of thinking is why I am number one and he was second place."

Mello managed a slight, if somewhat painful frown in their direction, but he managed to bite back his retort. He wouldn't give them that pleasure.

"Oh Mello don't look at us like that," Matt sighed, momentarily holding his head in his hands before he looked back up at Mello with a renewed smile, "What did you expect us to think? We fell in love with you, not your face. We don't _care_ what you look like."

"Ah good," Mello managed, his voice gruff as he tried to hold back an all too soppy smile while looking in the mirror once more, "At least this means I don't look feminine any more."

Matt burst out laughing, the sudden noise startling everyone in the room; no-one noticed the lone tear that coursed down his cheek, his relief and stress finally beginning to show.

…

_He laughed, he couldn't help it, not when he was being twirled across a dance floor as though he were Takahiro's female partner. They were surrounded by couples, and all were at least a decade older than Light himself, but because he was with Takahiro they had accepted him without question. He looked up at Takahiro as he was brought back close to him once more, managing to match his feet to his partner's movements. He wondered again just how he had ever been lucky enough to meet such a mostly kind as he had who was also so devastatingly handsome. Light had yet to find a fault with his appearance._

_As Takahiro raised an eyebrow in question at Light's suddenly intense gaze Light merely laughed louder, his laughter so intense he had to bury his head against Takahiro's shoulder to try and muffle it, if just a little. _

…

"_You can cook?" Takahiro asked, he was looking at Light incredulously as the teenager fussed about with his pots and pans._

"_Oh Yes," Light said with a smile._

"_You can cook _edible_ food?" Takahiro asked, he still looked disbelieving. _

"_Oh yes," Light repeated, "Why are you so surprised?"_

"_I'm sorry; it's just a difficult fact to grasp. An honours student found time away from his precious revision to learn to cook from his mother?" Takahiro exclaimed._

"_Oh yes," Light couldn't resist repeating the line, and had to quickly dart away as Takahiro threw a cushion at him._

…

"_Light, why do you always answer back to me, even when you are in this sort of position?" _

_Light merely smirked up at Takahiro and raised only his eyebrows in the form of answer Takahiro had come to expect over the past few weeks._

"_Impertinent brat," Takahiro grumbled, his grip tightening on Light's wrists, but Light's smile didn't falter._

"_Thank you," Light said, completely unrepentant for his behaviour throughout the evening, "That was the loveliest of compliments."_

"_I'm so glad I am not trying to keep you as a permanent submissive," Takahiro sighed, "I would always be punishing you."_

"_If that was meant to be a threat, you failed," Light laughed, he knew he would pay for this all later, but with Takahiro everything was so pleasurable, so worth experience. He couldn't help but goad him; recently it was as if the taunts slipped from his tongue as though he didn't have to think of them. They had become automatic, and with Takahiro's love of his quick wit how could they not?_

…

"_I do love you L," Light said quietly, his gaze burning imploringly into L's eyes, "My love for you is worth more to me than anything else."_

_Light smiled__ as L buried his head against his chest again; the feeling was reassuringly warm and heavy. _

"_I love you as well," L said suddenly, his hands tightening on Light's clothing._

_Light had never felt as happy as he did whenever L said those words._

…

Light's mouth opened in a startled, breathy cry as a foot connecting with his stomach brought him round from whatever had happened to him. He wondered vaguely as he came to whether he would have a permanent bruise on his front from Beyond's foot to go with the lash marks on his back. He shifted slightly so he could see his attacker and to try and ease the pain from his back, the memory of L still bright in his mind as he stared up at his lover's doppelganger. He frowned and forced himself up onto his hands and knees, wincing as he was barely able to put his weight on his right hand as the pain lanced through him.

"We can't have that now Light," Beyond chided, his voice that overly bright sound Light had come to dread and hate, "You can't pass out because of a simple injection. You _are _still breathing after all; it's not as if I accidentally hit an artery. Don't you agree?"

Light's throat convulsed in an involuntary nervous swallow as he remembered all too well what had panicked him enough to make him pass out. Beyond had paralysed his larynx, his vocal chords, taken his _voice_… he supposed it was only to be expected that now Beyond would want him to talk.

"What's this not even going to _try?"_ Beyond laughed, crouching down to pat Light on the head, "I really thought you had more courage than that little Light."

Light stared at Beyond absently, he wondered whether he dared try now or not. He realised that even with Beyond looking at him with such a rapt and amused look he needed to know. He had to know, because if he didn't the cruel flicker of hope would rise and when it did the truth would be just that bit worse.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak, tried to speak the words 'I hate you' at Beyond, but no words came out. All that came out was a breathy, whispering 'ha' noise. There were no words. Light collapsed back to the floor, his strength failing him as he was confronted with the undeniable loss of his voice. He openly flinched as Beyond's hand patted him on the head again and he winced as Beyond laughed long and loud into the room, it was a high pitched noise, almost like a cackle; for the first time in his life Light felt completely and absolutely terrified. He had thought he had been before, but now he knew the true taste of fear at that noise.

"Well I suppose I have to give you points for trying," Beyond said at last, "Now you can't lie there all day, we have a call to make."

Light froze in place on the floor, and his blood ran cold his terror draining away into mind numbing realisation. Beyond was about to call L again.

"Follow me little Light," Beyond added, "Don't dawdle; I wouldn't want you to miss a minute of this."

Light staggered after Beyond barely able to stay on all fours, his mind a blaze with panic and despair, he didn't want L to see him like this. Despite all the pain he was in Light didn't want L to be in pain either, didn't want to cause L any more distress. He thought again of attacking Beyond, but he knew it wouldn't work, he didn't know whether there were other people hidden elsewhere and Beyond was most certainly armed. He would never manage it, he was too injured, too dehydrated and too starved of food these past few days he had been in Beyond's power.

The full realisation of just how weak he was becoming struck him as he followed Beyond across from one side of the corridor to the other, his arms were shaking and he collapsed the ground at Beyond's feet. He couldn't stop shaking, he knew Beyond was watching him now, but still the shakes would not leave him. It was as if losing his voice had been the final straw and all his internal defences were beginning to break. It was the worst timing he could possibly have imagined.

Light's breath hitched as Beyond crouched down next to him and ran a cool finger down his cheek. He dared not look Beyond in the eye, he knew he didn't have enough strength; there was too much pitiless interest in those eyes directed at him.

"You are beginning to comprehend how things are at last my little _Kira_," Beyond said, and the cool intelligence that hid behind his madness was suddenly visible in that sentence, and his imitation of L when he was the detective was suddenly quite, quite perfect. "Light-kun should understand that what he did was wrong, and that I merely serving justice in what I do."

At the sound of a voice so much like his lover's he felt his remaining strength begin to waver and for the first time one of Beyond's attacks reach his heart. He had thought he had found a way to protect against Beyond's imitation of L, but it seemed that was now lost to him, for now at least; Beyond could act like L if he wanted. He couldn't do this, he…

…

"_I love you Light," L confessed, "I have realised I don't care if you are Kira. I love you either way. I will still investigate of course, but I won't hand you over to the police if I find out you are Kira. Either way Light, you have won. I have fallen for you and even if it proves to be my eventual downfall and death, I just don't care."_

_The tears shone brightly on L's cheeks as he sat shaking slightly on Light's lap. Light knew with absolute certainty that L was telling him the truth…_

…

Light gasped as the memory from so long ago hit him, and he remembered vividly the shock he had felt at the time and the love. Both stemming from L acting completely and utterly out of what Light had come to expect… That was right. This man staring down at him was not L, was not his lover and no matter how much he looked like him he _wasn't_ him. He had realised this once before, he couldn't forget it now. To his surprise the shaking that had beset him suddenly stopped, and he looked back at Beyond with renewed vigour, he didn't feel stronger physically, but mentally…. Mentally Beyond had yet to touch him. He forced a smile, and to his delight Beyond jerked back slightly as though burned.

Light had little time for celebration as Beyond grabbed him by the hair and threw him in front of one of the many cameras in the room he remembered very well, all to well in fact. His right hand ached harder, the stubs itching, just from being that close to the place he had his fingers removed. He struggled up off the floor, managing to rise up onto his knees before Beyond's foot connected with his back and forced him back down. Light's mouth opened in a silent, breathy scream as the gashes on his back were abused again.

"Stay down," Beyond growled, his voice once more that sinister undertone Light had come to hate. Yet even through his most recent bout of unexpected pain, and fresh bruising Light felt triumph once more, Beyond had realised his recent attempt to be L in front of him had failed and he hadn't even had to say anything. Even without his voice he had some power; he had found a positive point to maintain him. He wasn't sure how long it would last, but at least he had it now when he had to face L again.

Light lay there on the floor unmoving as the sound of typing filled the room; he closed his eyes and tried to find some semblance of balance. He felt more stable than before, but he needed a drink he hadn't had a drink for two days at least he was sure. His mouth tasted like lead and his tongue felt heavy from the lack of water. He had felt like this before, when he had spoken out against Beyond, but the loss of his voice had focused all of his attention on his throat and he felt his dehydration keenly now.

As if Beyond had read his mind he rose from his chair and Light heard the most wonderful sound of running water. He shifted back warily though as an all too familiar looking bowl was place before him.

"So afraid little Light," Beyond laughed, "it's just water, and it's all yours… unless you plan on spitting it at me of course."

Light's thoughts ceased as he saw the clear, water still swirling in the bowl before him; all he knew now was he wanted it, his body had taken over and he almost dived towards the bowl. His mouth opened in a silent cry as fingers fisted in his hair and pulled him back a mere inch from the surface of the water.

"You are _not _going to spit it at me are you little Light are you?" Beyond asked, his voice cool.

Light shook his head, wincing as Beyond's grip stayed tight and his scalp was pulled terribly.

"It's good to see you are learning," Beyond added and he released Light, his fingers uncurling surprisingly gently from Light's scalp.

Light lapped at the bowl for a moment, completely uncaring of how he looked. Each small sample of water he received was divine, but it was in no way enough for him. The tantalising feeling of water only made him feel thirstier than he had been before. He reached forward and tilted the bowl towards his mouth. A surge of water entered his mouth and he would have moaned in ecstasy would he have been able to. It was a delicious feeling and he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the precious substance, frowning as the bowl emptied exceedingly quickly. He couldn't help spilling some of the precious substance over the edge in his haste and he had only begun to quench his thirst before it was empty.

He stared down at the bowl in despair, he wanted more, no he _needed_ more if he didn't have enough fluids he would surely die. He realised he had found something he would contemplate begging Beyond for, but he was unable to now and he knew Beyond would purposefully misconstrue any look now. Suddenly he realised just why Beyond had given him water now and he couldn't help jerking his head up to look up at his captor.

"Oh yes little Light," Beyond laughed, "I wouldn't want to ring L without providing some form of show, have to make it interesting. I wouldn't want to lose his interest."

Beyond sank down into the chair once more and pressed a final key. There was the all too familiar sound of a ringing phone.

"Hello Lawliet," Beyond said eventually, "I thought I'd ring to see how you were doing… Ah I see you have guests. Hmm, let's see… you would be Lydia and you are Simon. It seems L has called in his cavalry. I'm glad to see I worry him that much. Considering my current guest I would expect nothing less."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Light new instinctively that he could be seen. There was no way Beyond would not want L to have as much of a view of Light as he could.

"Come now," Beyond chided, and Light flinched at the anger threading through his words, "It's rude not to say hello."

"Hello Beyond."

Those two simple words from his lover were enough to tempt Light to look up and he managed a few seconds staring avidly up at the screen. Absorbing the image of L's face, but his arms and neck would not support him and he collapsed back to the floor, he vaguely heard the two strangers with L say curt hello's, but his mind was focused on what he had seen of L. He doubted anyone else could see it, but it was there deep in his eyes; L was in mental agony.

"Now it only remains for little Light here to say Hello," Beyond laughed, "Come on Light, kneel up and say hello."

Light felt a small part of him die at that command, and he forced himself up onto his knees. He was unable to stop his face grimacing in pain as he rose up. His back was hurting far too much for him to hide it, and he was too tired and careworn to have that ability any more. He stared down at the concrete floor, his head bowed. He didn't even attempt to say anything, there wasn't any point.

He flinched as Beyond's hand suddenly forced his head up so he was looking at the screen.

"You don't want to say hello to L Light?" Beyond laughed, and he forced Light to stay staring up at the screen.

…

L stared at the sight before him. A part of his mind was screaming at seeing his lover treated so harshly before his eyes, and at the whip marks that covered Light's back. His Light had been through so much pain and he had been unable to stop it. This was a form of powerlessness L hated, and he hoped one day that he would see Beyond dead at his feet instead of laughing as raucously as he was now.

Justice just didn't matter any more. He wouldn't ask what was wrong though, he couldn't ask. He would wait, just as before, he would sit and make Beyond do all the talking. He took the time to look at Light's eyes, reading carefully all the emotions he could see there. He had a small twinge of relief, only a slight twinge of relief, but it was enough to help him keep control; Light was still intact in there, whatever Beyond had done had yet to break Light. He wondered whether he had to rethink that though as a sudden glistening tear coursed its way down one of Light's cheeks. Something had upset Light deeply, simple pain would not be enough to make Light cry.

"Oh wait," Beyond managed to say while laughing, a finger reaching out to brush the tear of Light's face and bringing it close for his inspection, "He can't. How remiss of me to forget. Light can't talk any more Lawliet. Something which I am sure you will be grateful, it certainly stops all of that nasty banter from him. I just can't be doing with anyone talking back to me even a little bit. You've found that out, haven't you Light?"

At this Beyond jerked Light's head up slightly, and for a moment Light grimaced in pain once more. L wished that he could just reach through the screen before him and save Light, even while he tried to see if there were any signs to show him where Light was, but it was the same room as before and nothing seemed changed. Then the true import of Beyond's words hit him.

_WHAT?_ L mentally shouted inside his own head. Beyond had taken Light's voice? Light's precious voice? L didn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. Light's voice had always been so melodious and despite the worst of events had always washed over him like a warm breeze. To think it was gone, to think Beyond had taken Light's greatest weapon from him made L's heart break into tiny little pieces once more.

"What was the purpose of this call Beyond?" L asked, and his voice sounded almost bored while he cried inside.

"Purpose L?" Beyond murmured, his hand casually pulling Light's head back slightly with each word, "I need a purpose for ringing my old mentor? How cruel of you L. Fine then, I rang to bring you some entertainment and a message. First the entertainment."

L forced back a frown as Beyond reached off screen for something; he had pulled Light's head back so hard his neck was stretched taut. Yet Light made no sound, his throat convulsed slightly, and from what he could see of his face he was in pain. L suddenly realised that even Light's screams he had heard last time were better than this enforced silence.

"Would you like a drink little Light?" Beyond asked on the screen as he came back into focus, a water bottle in hand, his other hand finally releasing Light's head.

It made L's heart clench to see Light nod without hesitation. L wondered if losing his voice was the reason Light was being compliant, or whether he had been beaten into submission from the whip marks. Just how far down that road was Light? He didn't look broken, yet, but the most important question _wasn't_ was he broken, but when?

L forced himself to remain impassive as Beyond held the bottle and offered the open end towards Light. Light dived on it almost immediately, letting Beyond shift the bottle this way and that just so he could keep drinking. It was painful to watch his usually so dominant partner acting so weak, it could only mean that Beyond hadn't given him water before now.

"What do you think L? Isn't he becoming the most obedient little pet?" Beyond laughed as the bottle finally emptied and Light collapsed back onto his knees, head bowed once more.

"He was evidentially thirsty, it was understandable for him to act as he did," L said, managing to sound unconcerned by what he had seen, "It means nothing."

L felt his heart convulse as he saw something Beyond did not, Light lifted his head up ever so slightly and L was gifted, or cursed, with the sight of Light smiling softly up at him for the briefest of moments. L knew it could mean only one thing that smile, he had been right in what he had said, Light was quietly telling him that he was in no way cowed… and, perhaps, Light was telling him to do what ever he had to.

"Nothing L?" Beyond murmured, "Believe what you will. One day you will know the error of that statement. One day you will be here next to me as Light is. Do not think that I have forgotten about _you_ L. This brings me onto the message I have for you L."

When L said nothing, and did not even blink in response to Beyond's words, Beyond continued on.

"The next time I call you L Lawliet, I will give you a command and you will follow it without question," Beyond said with a faint smile, "If you do not then I will show you, over several very long days, that what I did to poor Paul was merely a sideshow to the main event."

L had a moment to see Light tense next to Beyond before the line went dead.

For a moment the room was silent as the three of them took in what they had seen, and then at last Lydia spoke.

"L," she whispered, "What did he mean?"

"About which part?" L asked, reaching forward to begin an analysis of this most recent of videos from Beyond.

"The command," Lydia replied, she sounded worried and her voice was tentative, "What will he order?"

"Don't you see?" L said, and his voice was cold, "He will order me to go to wherever he is, or somewhere close by. He will order me to go to him."

* * *


	87. Chapter 87

A/N; So, did you truly think I would leave you on that horrible cliff hanger from last chapter for long? I am not that cruel. I will not leave you on cliff hangers for long, the day I don't give you a cliff hanger is when you should worry.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 86

"You can't be serious," Simon gasped, as the full horror of L's statement dawned on him and he shivered in barely withheld fear.

"I assure you I do not jest at times like this, you know that Simon," L chided, his tone almost kindly, and he rose from where he sat and headed towards the door.

Lydia and Simon stayed sat behind him, staring at each other and L's back with looks of equal horror. L was the one person the contacts cared about above all things, in some cases even their own personal safety, this man had given them too much and saved them from such bitter ends that any other feelings towards him was unthinkable. To hear that he would have to go to Beyond if he ever wanted to see his lover alive again…. It made them both feel immeasurably sick.

The two contacts jumped as the door burst open and the other residents in the house burst in, all noise and rampant concern. To their surprise one of the group, Matsuda they remembered, actually pulled the startled L into a hug. To their even greater surprise L momentarily hugged back, it was far from the norm with the L they knew, not that they minded. They winced as the invading hoarde began speaking as one, all asking if L was alright, what Beyond would want and L's plan for them now.

"You know if you keep talking like that he won't get a _chance_ to answer your questions," Simon said loudly, arching back in his chair slightly so he could stretch. Everything about his said nonchalance and complete affability, only Lydia could see the tension in his eyes. Hers matched it she knew, she too was about to spring off the chair to _make_ the others pay attention.

Thankfully silence fell at Simon's words and the two contacts backed down and none of the people, these were also L's people who had earnt his respect and confidence, they just hadn't learnt the 'rules' as it were. Lydia and Simon could deal with that, they were sure they could… for now.

"It is fairly obvious what Beyond Birthday will want me to do," L said, his voice a dull monotone which hid every emotion and every nuance of personality, L was the furthest behind their shields as they had ever seen them, "he will want me to go to him. This is his way of ensuring he claims me. It won't, of course, bring Light back to us. I think you are now under the impression I will do as he says-" at this he glanced back at Lydia and Simon, "-I don't believe I have ever done what anyone tells me to do. If I have to go to him it will be on my own terms, and will mean that all of you will follow soon after and this case will come to an end. If this can not be done we will find another way _before_ he calls again."

"But what about Light?" Aizawa asked, "You can't leave him with Beyond! It's been four days now L!"

"Do you seriously think Light would ever let L sacrifice himself to save him?" Matsuda nearly shouted at Aizawa, and everyone stared at him in surprise, "You have done this before Aizawa, and I won't let you do it again. Stop trying to insinuate that the position people end up in is L's fault! Stop trying to pin the blame on L again. I won't let you!"

"I wasn't. I didn't mean-" Aizawa began, but L cut across him after smiling, albeit briefly at Matsuda.

"Can we get back to the task in hand?" L murmured, "who is to blame and who is not, are not important at the moment, it will not change how things stand."

Aizawa's face became grim as if only L's refusal to acknowledge the argument had made him realise just what he had said.

"What _do_ you want us to do?" Mogi asked.

L's reply was forestalled as there was a cautious knock on the door and a moment later Sayu walked in, Rigel perched on her shoulders.

…

Light slept fitfully, his mind unable to truly leave the waking realm for fear of reprisals for sleeping, or from disbelief at being allowed to sleep after the call to L. He had expected great pain after that, but Beyond had dumped him back in the room where his own blood had begun to dry into a dull brown. It was as if the man had been repulsed by the very sight of him for a moment. Light couldn't fathom what had caused it, but he didn't care the more pain free, and more importantly _Beyond _free moments that he could get the more chance he had of surviving until L rescued him.

He shuddered against the cold concrete floor, the blanket barely enough to cover him as he managed to doze once more, his feet gradually numbing as the cold ate at them. He did not get much chance to sleep however as the door creaked open and footsteps approached him. He started awake a startled silent gasp escaping him, reminding him almost instantly of what had happened to his voice. He went to back up as the feet he could see approached him, but stopped as he looked up and saw it _wasn't_ Beyond.

Jason had come to see him.

Light looked up at him with open agitation and confusion, Jason was too much an unknown quantity. It didn't help that he could see a tin can in the man's remaining fingers, considering his last experience it was understandable that he was scared.

"It's ok," Jason said, crouching down in front of Light, "He doesn't know I'm here, he's asleep. It's ok."

Light froze as he stared up at Jason, and his brow furrowed in consternation, he wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't. He had lost so much power because of Beyond, his annoyance fuelled his strength and he managed to wake up more. He felt more like himself and he looked up at Jason with a look of question, inwardly fearful about having to show his emotions more clearly than before.

"Oh please believe me," Jason sighed, and Light realised he sounded scared himself, "I'm telling you the truth. I've brought you food, I know he hasn't fed you. Not proper food anyway. I wanted to help, to talk…"

Light gave a silent snort of amusement at that and forced himself to sit up, of all the things Jason could have said that was what he hadn't expected. However the food, now that was welcome, as long as it was food… He smiled as Jason handed him the can barely able to hold it in his bandaged hand, Jason had obviously seen the look he had given it, and he nearly gave a happy sigh as he saw Jason had brought him a _fork_. Despite his hunger he examined the contents warily and he managed a smile; it was a tin of fruit in what appeared to be a deliciously sugary syrup. Before today he would have grimaced, but to see so much energy giving sugar before him now was delightful. He speared a piece of large peach and raised it to his mouth, but it never reached his mouth. Jason had grabbed his arm and held it back. Light nearly whimpered in distress, but his need for the food had overrode even that, his gaze fixed on the glistening fruit before him.

"How well can you swallow? Because if he did what I think he did… if you eat that much you could suffocate on it instead of actually eat it. Can you swallow properly?" Jason said hurriedly, his eyes shining with sudden worry.

Light nodded at Jason, and his gaze fell back to the fruit so tantalisingly out of reach. He admitted to himself that Jason had a point, but he had already had proof that he could swallow, if he couldn't he would have drowned when Beyond had called L. Asking now was just prolonging the torture in his opinion. He sighed as Jason released his hand and he could finally eat the fruit. He gave a small smile of pleasure as he tasted the sticky fruit, it was wonderful. It was even better than the water had been before. It was as if that one piece had opened up the floodgates though and he barely tasted each piece in the tin before he had swallowed it; barely chewing even. He didn't look at Jason as he ate through the tin, the relief he was showing to raw to know that it was being observed.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Jason said softly, breaking through Light's private moment of relief of having food. Light looked up at him and frowned, he had said rather a lot and while he thought Jason meant his tirade about masters and slaves which had got him into this predicament with his voice, but he wanted clarification.

"About a master's role," Jason muttered, "did you mean it?"

Light nodded, his mouth ferociously chewing on another piece of fruit, he thought it might be apple but with the syrup it was hard to tell. Light didn't care though, it was fruit, it was tasty; he ruled that it was good. He didn't look up as Jason sighed and hunched up further a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why is he doing all of this?" Jason asked. This earnt him a blank stare from Light; Light couldn't fathom why Jason kept assuming he would magically develop the ability to talk, but there was a lot about Jason he found he couldn't fathom. Including why Jason was suddenly so much more together just from a few heated words, perhaps Beyond wasn't so practised at breaking people as he thought. It was good to hope he supposed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jason sighed and he suddenly sounded incredibly panicky, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry… look, I'll be right back."

With that Jason hurried from the room and Light turned his attention back to the can, wolfing down the last few pieces before downing the syrup that remained. He didn't spill a drop. As he sat considering whether to use his fingers to remove the syrup that still clung to the inside of the tin, and whether those fingers were clean enough to even consider putting them near his mouth, Jason returned carrying a notebook and a pen. Light moved the can to the side and focused once more on Jason.

"Here," Jason murmured, proffering the notebook at Light.

Light took it warily, his bandaged hand making his movements clumsy as he tried to balance the book on one cold leg while positioning the pen in his left hand. It felt agonisingly slow to write with his left hand, but it wasn't impossible. As the pen moved he couldn't help but remember that time all those months ago when he had hidden the portable television in the crisp packet; he was ambidextrous in his native language but it appeared he was less so in English. Each stroke was slow and painful; it was incredibly disheartening and brought home all too well how difficult communication was for him now. He persevered on though, he knew this was likely to be the only way he could adequately communicate in the future… it wasn't as though he would be able to use his right hand now. As he thought again of the damage to his right hand he felt his strength wane and sudden grief swept through him, grief about _everything_. The pen fell from his hand and tears pricked at his eyes. He couldn't stand feeling so helpless, he couldn't stand not being able to simply communicate and what was worse was that he didn't like feeling so emotional. It was horrible, the more he hated it the worse it became.

A single glistening tear fell and he stared unseeing at the only word he had managed to write clearly on the page, _**why, **_it described his situation all too well, and Jason's, everything really. He felt a shake run through him at the same instant the tear reached his chin and fell with a soft sound onto the page below. He started and shot back, his tears forgotten as Jason's hand reached out just as Beyond's had done and brushed that tear away.

He looked up at Jason, his expression almost fearful until he saw Jason's. Jason looked just as sad as he was himself, and strangely thoughtful.

"Have… Have you tried whispering?" Jason said at last, "Tried breathing out your words without using your larynx, or any of your throat? I mean, speaking isn't just that… perhaps… perhaps you haven't lost… everything…"

Light suspected Jason had trailed off from the sudden gleam of hope that sparkled in his eyes, he could feel it burning through him with an almost fierce intensity. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, but it wasn't as though he had been given time to think of it… He _had _to try it. He opened his mouth and breathed out softly, trying to see if his throat was truly relaxed, he could barely sense anything from it, but he felt it had to be… if it was paralysed it had to be anyway, hadn't it? Light took a deep breath and tried.

"_Hello_," Light whispered out, his voice barely audible even in the deep silence of the room, but it _was_ there, he could talk… mostly. He tried again, "Hello." It wasn't much louder, but it was audible this time, it was something that could be classified as speech. _Mostly._

To Light's surprise Jason actually clapped his hands together in quiet delight. It was such an exuberant reaction and it was too loud for Light right that moment. He managed to smile though, he felt Jason deserved it.

"I… thought… you… only… did… what… Beyond… told… you," Light whispered, having to take a deep breath to form each word, as if each word had become its own separate sentence and refused to be uttered with another.

"I did until you said all you did," Jason muttered, "You awoke a part of me he had buried, I think he had thought it had been destroyed. I didn't even know I was still here, still mostly free in my own mind… it felt like I had been living in a dream until you came. Seeing someone else going through this, is… I don't know... It's as if I'm two different people, there's who I am around him and who I am now around _you_. I'm not sure how long this confidence will last, or how long I can continue to think clearly, but I had to come see you…"

Light managed a wan smile, he hadn't meant for this to happen. He had wanted to show Beyond the error of what he was doing, not force Jason out of whatever zone Beyond had forced him into. This put them both into so much more danger… it was _so_ not what either of them needed right now. Jason was aware again, but now in this place… there was no word to describe how bad this could be.

"What… precisely… do… you… want?" Light managed to ask, frowning as each word still felt difficult to attain, his voice still ear strainingly quiet, but he wasn't about to grumble, he still had some form of voice. It was more than he could possibly have imagined.

"To know how I can help you," Jason replied, "I can't get you out, he sleeps with the key and… and… there's no way I'm risking that. But what can I do? And just how do you know about Master and slave relationships… why is all this happening?"

The way Jason said 'relationships' made Light's blood run cold, he knew suddenly just how far Beyond must have gone with Jason, and all that must entail. He felt overwhelming pity for the man before him, and fear for himself; he suddenly found he had a very clear goal in life. He did not want to become this frightened wretch. For he could see it, despite the strength in Jason's words the man was beginning to physically shake, whatever internal battles that were being fought they were surely powerful. He only hoped this wouldn't break Jason completely.

"Where am I?" Light breathed, managing to gasp out a whole sentence intact.

"In London," Jason replied, "Beyond has taken over one of the old deep level shelters built during the Second World War. They are barely known about nowadays, rarely visited. He used this one before when he first began to enact this plan… when he… when he found me."

"Ah," Light sighed, he knew roughly where he was now, but he was still none the wiser about what to do. He pondered his options and found he had almost none. He stared down at the floor for a moment before he remembered what he had been wearing when Beyond had captured him, he had been wearing his _watch_. "Do… you… _know…"_

Light frowned as his whispering voice became even fainter, he already felt the beginnings of exhaustion as he fought for every breath. He gestured weakly for Jason to come closer and he winced as Jason's head nearly rested on his shoulder a moment later; despite Jason apparently being trustworthy, having him this close was uncomfortable. Light was just in too much pain to want anyone close to him.

"I'm listening," Jason said softly.

"_Do… you… know… what Beyond… looks like…for real?" _Light gasped, his sentence taking over a minute to say and now painfully quiet. He doubted this would ever get any easier either, it was all about volume and without the larynx… well, there could be no volume.

"I do," Jason replied, "yes I do. He looks almost like himself at the moment, almost anyway. Why do you ask?"

"_Find my… watch_," Light managed, his words still painfully slow, "_pull the button… in the centre out… four times… with less than a second… between each one… piece of paper… inside…" _Light paused to take in a few shuddering breaths, he felt as if he had run a mile this was just so tiring for him_, "write his name…picturing his face… it-"_

Light fell silent as Jason's hand suddenly covered his mouth and his sad eyes filled his vision.

"He hasn't told you this yet, but he dismantled your watch, he took apart everything you had on you," Jason explained, "He wanted to tell you if you ever tried to escape, to break your spirit further if he had too. He found the paper in the watch and destroyed it after ensuring I had also touched it. He didn't explain why though…"

It was Jason's turn to fall silent as he realised Light looked as though he was about to cry again. He suspected it wasn't just from the loss of the paper either. Light didn't cry though, and a second later a flash of anger restored determination to Light's face. Whatever had upset him had been beaten down.

"Is there anything _else_ you can think of?" Jason asked, and his tone was imploring. He knew every moment he stayed here ran the risk of discovery.

For a moment Light considered Jason's question. He wondered if there was anything, and he remembered L, of course L would have planned something… but of course he would have. Light gave a startled gasp as a possibility occurred to him. It was tenuous at best, but it was all he had left.

"_Can_… _Can you… get outside at… any point?" _Light gasped, his whole body shaking with the continuing effort to speak, his throat was beginning to feel like it was on fire in places and in others the ache was so much he could barely open his mouth.

"Yes," Jason said hurriedly, "I am the one he sends to fetch supplies. What do you want me to do?"

"_Be obvious,"_ Light gasped, and he winced as the pain of talking like this hurt him once more. He wondered if this extra strain would damage his throat more and hinder speaking further. "_Someone out there… has… to be… sent… by L."_

Jason nodded in understanding as Light collapsed back down onto his side, he looked exhausted once more. Jason could only imagine the strain talking like that had been on Light, each word had looked so difficult to attain and yet Light had continued on.

"I will do as you ask," Jason murmured softly as he rose to his feet. Light could see that the man was shaking horribly now, again he wondered about the strain this was causing to Jason to be this forceful, "I wish I could stay. I really do… I will do as you ask."

* * *


	88. Chapter 88

A/N; I will send out review replies to the last chapter in the morning. I debated leaving posting till then, but I decided it would be cruel to make you wait even longer when I knew I had the chapter finished. So rest assured I will be replying, but first I need sleep.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 87

L looked briefly to his left as he worked, glancing at the girl, no _woman_, working to there. The feeling was so haunting, and the view so familiar that he couldn't help being reminded of when he had worked in this way with Light, not his sister. Thankfully though there was no chain connecting them, L did not even want to contemplate the logistics of dealing with that. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened to have Sayu in here with him and his two contacts. He was still surprised that he had agreed, but it was the only course of action he knew. He needed every new perspective he could gain.

…

_The room fell silent as Sayu entered the room, no one knew what to say. It had been difficult enough to deal with L with his lover kidnapped, but none of them knew how to deal with Light's family. Not even L knew how Sayu would react to her brother being kidnapped and taken who knew where. _

"_Everyone out, now," L said quietly, his gaze fixed firmly on Sayu. She stayed put, an island of still quiet as everyone, including L's contacts hurried past her._

"_Why did you make them leave?"she asked, her voice was almost as toneless as L's. It was as if she too was not letting her true feelings show._

"_I did not know what either of us plans to say," L said calmly, "As it was unknown I decided to limit the risk."_

_She smiled then, but it quickly faded into a pale melancholy that was quickly hidden as before._

"_You make it sound as though my presence will be a liability for you," Sayu commented, "I didn't realise you ever thought of me that way."_

_L stared at Sayu for a moment, and he realised suddenly that he was looking at an almost female version of Light. Sayu seemed to have developed a strong and firm intelligence to match her brothers, however it also appeared that his ability to twist words to match what he wanted them to say had been passed to her as well. L was torn between being impressed and being annoyed. _

"_I was thinking more of myself," L replied, "I cannot say how I will react around someone who understands how I feel…"_

"_Is that why you haven't come to visit us?" Sayu asked, her face suddenly becoming serious, the look was very close to Light's L realised. He wondered why he hadn't seen it before, "Why we had to find out he ha been taken from Matsuda, not from you?"_

"_Yes," L said, giving her the truthful answer immediately, "Besides, I did not have time to listen to recriminations against me when my time can be better spent looking for Light."_

"_Actually that's what I came to talk to you about," Sayu said, "I-"_

"_If I had found him, or heard anything that would lead to that," L interrupted, trying to stem the potentially hurtful words he didn't have the strength to hear, "you would have been informed."_

"_That was not what I was going to say," Sayu said, a hand flicking her long hair back, the only sign of her sudden spike of annoyance at L. "I was wondering if I could join the investigation. I'm not trained in this, but I figure another pair of eyes and another mind might help. I can't just sit around waiting for what ever is going to happen, _to_ happen."_

_L had stared at her in silence for a whole two minutes. He had been that stunned. He had wondered vaguely at the time if it was a trick only the Yagami family were capable of. He decided Rigel was definitely in on the secret as it began purring from his place on Sayu's shoulders._

…

"I can't believe there is so little information available," Sayu sighed, her head flopping forward to rest upon the cool surface of the desk. Her words brought L out of his reverie and he focused once more on her, his thumb poised as it usually was as he just waited for her to continue with whatever she was about to say. "I mean, you would have expected to find some trace on the CCTV cameras that monitor the traffic system of the UK, it should have been possible to have found _something_. The sheer amount of vehicle changes he must have made is simply mind-boggling. And to get my brother out of the car into wherever he's being held… it has to be somewhere with a garage or without cameras. I just can't believe there is no footage available of any of this."

"It is not helped by having no image of Beyond Birthday that doesn't have him wearing some sort of make up or cosmetic overlay," L said softly, "But rest assured, I have not lost a case yet, and I have played against Beyond before."

"You make this sound like a game," Sayu muttered, raising her head up enough to look at L.

"Sayu," L whispered, "I have never considered any of my cases that, but it's precisely what Beyond thought I did, and what he continues to believe."

"L, what-" Sayu began, but she was cut off as a sudden noise from the computer before L cut across them all.

"Yes," L asked, and Sayu realised it was an incoming call.

…

Jason had never thought he would get his opportunity to help Light so soon. Barely had Beyond woken than he had been sent out for supplies; there had been only so much they had been able to stock up with before hand after all. He had climbed the spiral staircase up several storeys to the surface in a daze of happy surprise at being given this opportunity, he barely noticed the ache in his legs as he climbed, he was just so ecstatic…

Of course, now he was out the reality of the situation had hit him. He stood with his back against a wall wondering what the hell he should do. Light had told him to make himself noticeable, the only problem was Jason didn't know what would get him noticed by L's people, and what would get the police on his tail. He also had a time limit. If he took too long Beyond was going to get very suspicious, and if he got suspicious Jason didn't know how well he would be able to lie to him, his thoughts froze and broke apart whenever Beyond was around him. But he had to do something, he needed to get Light to safety, had to get him free.

He glanced up from his vacant investigation of the pavement at his feet to take in the people around him. He couldn't tell who could be an agent sent by L. It was infuriating, he had thought to see something that would give them away, but there was nothing. Everyone looked as though they were doing important things, no one seemed to be on the lookout. He sighed.

He stood there for a moment as he wondered what to do, and then it dawned on him. It would certainly get him noticed; _very_ noticed, noticed even by everyone in this street and the street over if he managed it well enough. He swallowed nervously as he debated whether to do it or not, but now the idea was present in his head it was as if all the others that could have formed had fled before it. Now it seemed like the only possible course of action.

Jason stood away from the wall, tilted his head back, and screamed Light's name with as much volume as he could manage.

It did precisely what he had intended. It drew absolutely everyone's attention. His eyes darted round the crowd, reading face after face for any trace of recognition. He found it. In the café opposite a young girl was stood holding a tray to her chest, staring directly at him. Then to his surprise, as their eyes met she nodded once.

Avoiding the gazes of all others in the crowd, and the obviously muttered comments about freaks and the mentally unstable he headed towards the café. His only thought that these people knew nothing about unstable brought a smile to his face, and he nearly laughed as the smile made the people draw back and give him room. He slunk into the café and sat down at one of the many empty tables, hiding his hands under the table top.

How ever this place did its business it obviously wasn't in its coffee. The tiles on the floor were cracked, and the furniture looked cheap. He glanced around and realised the paint was faded and there were obvious signs of decay. The place just looked run down.

"What can I get you?" the girl asked coming over to his table, she really only had to be a teenager. Her accent was distinctly American, and for some reason it shocked Jason deeply but he couldn't say why. Her hair was mousey brown and fell in thick, wavy curls on either side of her face, a face from which her green eyes shone with intelligence and cynicism far above her age.

"I need to talk to you," Jason said, ignoring the question. He didn't want a drink.

"I know that, but if you don't have a drink people are going to start asking questions," she hissed, her voice low enough that even Jason had difficulty hearing it.

"Ah, tea then," Jason replied, and she stalked off behind the counter and into a back room.

Jason began to get edgy as he sat waiting for her to reappear. He wondered if he was doing the right thing, but Light had told him to make himself obvious so someone would talk to him, hopefully someone from L. This was what he had been asked to do, but he knew it clashed completely with Beyond's orders, and that fact ate away at him like a worm. Destroying his resolve and making him want to bolt for the door even though the damage had already been done. His options were taken from him as the girl returned bearing a tray upon which a steaming pot of tea and a cup of coffee were visible.

"Now I'm on my break and we both have drinks," She said slipping into the chair opposite once she had placed down the tray, "we can talk safely. I'm Tracy by the way."

"How do I know that you work for who I think you work for?" Jason asked, his worry all too evident in his voice.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Tracy said calmly, picking up her cup and taking a sip. She seemed absolutely at ease, Jason envied her. "You're the one who called his name after all. He_ is_ alright isn't he?"

Jason looked at her for a moment, wondering what he could say and what would be the best answer.

"Things are not as bad as they seem," Jason said at last.

"I see," Tracy murmured, she seemed rather annoyed by the obtuse and absolutely unhelpful answer, but she didn't press it, "What is it precisely you want?"

"I know where Light is," Jason said hurriedly, "I can tell you its layout and, hopefully, anything else you want to know. I want to help you."

Tracy fell silent and it seemed to Jason that she was listening to some inaudible voice. He started back as she hurried over to the door, locked it and turned over the sign before drawing down the tatty blinds at the windows.

"There," she muttered, and turned back to face Jason, "He wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Jason stammered, his eyes widening in his panic, "L? How does he know what's going on?"

"Because he's been listening in," Tracy sighed, hurrying over to the counter, reaching over it and pulling out a laptop.

Jason felt like a rabbit in the headlights as she walked back over, he had never thought he would end up talking directly to L. She opened the laptop out on the table, the screen already glowed a brilliant white, a large black L gleaming in the centre. Jason felt his panic rise further, he wasn't sure he could do this, it was just so dangerous a situation for him. Then to his surprise Tracy smiled at him, a hand reaching up to one ear to pull out one of the smallest Bluetooth headsets Jason had ever seen.

"It's alright," she mouthed, "He knows you want to help."

Surprisingly that small show of support helped him and he only minutely flinched at the first question and the metallic sound of the voice.

"Who are you?"

My name is Jason Cray, I used to be a hacker and a fairly good one until… until I tried to hack into _his_ files," Jason managed to say, internally stunned by the confidence he had managed to find. He finally brought his hands up from under the table and showed them to the small camera he could see built into the top of the frame, "Needless to say I am no longer a hacker. I went through much the same treatment as Light… I was not as strong as him. _He_ broke my mind and whatever spirit I had."

"Yet you seem aware now," L commented.

"Because Light stood up to Beyond to save me from the worst torments," Jason whispered, "Then Light _just_ asked me to do this, just asked me for help. I had to try."

"Asked you?" L said, and there was sudden emotion to the metallic tone.

"Beyond thought he had taken all of Light's voice," Jason replied, "He was wrong. Light is still able to whisper, it's not much; but…"

"But it is something," L finished for him and Jason couldn't help but smile at the letter on the screen. "Thank you for doing as he asked."

"I don't know how long I will be able to be this strong," Jason cautioned, "He could question me at any time. Just the fear of being back in his presence…"

"I understand," L replied, "now tell me about where Light is being held."

* * *


	89. Chapter 89

A/N; So here is another update. You know I don't leave you waiting for long.

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 88

The bandages had been removed from Mello's face during the day, and he finally had use of his eye once more. The doctors had warned him that due to the nature of the burns, and the fact that it was the sensitive skin of the face that had been burned, it was unlikely that he would ever fully heal. He was going to be scarred for life. They had been rather surprised to find Mello just took this all in his stride, he had been unable to explain to them that he didn't mind because Near and Matt didn't mind. He had tried to say it, but the words, word so unfamiliar to him just wouldn't leave his mouth. He could tell though that the people he most wanted to understand had.

The bandages were replaced at night though, they didn't want him turning in his sleep and rubbing against the blisters and fragile damaged skin. He also wasn't allowed to remove the bandage on his stomach either, he didn't want to though. There was no way Mello wanted to see the row of stitches beneath, a small cut that had nearly killed him; it had missed his vital organs, but had not missed major blood vessels. He would have died had not rescue teams got to him so quickly, and they would not have got to him so quickly had not Ryuk been there to cushion his fall and to respond to the search teams calls for survivors. Lying the way he had been, had Ryuk not been there it was very likely the collapse of the building would have killed him.

It was Ryuk he was making his way to see today. Mello had heard that the once-shinigami would be able to leave the hospital today and he wanted to say his thanks before Ryuk left.

So Mello was currently sat in a wheelchair being pushed along the corridor by both Matt and Near, while the bodyguards for all three of them looked on in frank amusement. Mello had tried to refuse the wheelchair, but after a few unsteady steps he realised that he couldn't handle the distance to Ryuk's room so he gave in; albeit under the pretext that it gave his boyfriends something to do. Mello knew they had been causing problems for the hospital staff, Near kept asking complicated medical questions that were not quite related to Mello's condition and Matt insisted on having at least some of his prized electronics with him, _switched on_, and in Mello's room. He had to find something for them to do, or convince L to let them help in the search for Light, he knew that there was very little they could do to help; but perhaps they could take up their caseloads again. As he was wheeled into Ryuk's room he wondered just when he had become so responsible.

Ryuk wasn't in the bed as Mello was wheeled in, and for a confused moment Mello actually thought he had missed his chance. But Ryuk hadn't left, he was stood over by the window staring out at the world below; Mello had to stifle a laugh as he saw he half eaten apple in one hand. There was just something so amusing about the addiction the once shinigami had retained from his previous… incarnation.

"Hey Ryuk," Mello called, "I hear they're letting you go today."

"Hey," Ryuk said in return, turning to lean against the window. Mello noticed that there was more grey hair flecked through the black, almost spiky hair on his head, and there was far more seriousness in his eyes than he thought he had ever seen before. With the addition of smart black trousers and a casual white shirt there was almost nothing to tie him in with the strange creature he had first met. The person before him bore no resemblance at all to that happy go lucky creature; Mello had to admit the change was only for the good.

Mello turned in the wheelchair, and watched as his two attentive hangers on left him alone in the room. He felt a sudden burst of irrational panic at being left alone with Ryuk. It was stupid but he felt like he needed someone's hand to hold to say a simple thank you.

"How are you?" Ryuk asked, giving Mello a smile that was still very familiar.

"I'm doing well," Mello replied, answering the smile with one of his own, "at least that's what they tell me. Listen Ryuk, I'm not sure how to say this, but thanks."

"Don't have to thank me, you didn't ask me to run into a burning building for you," Ryuk muttered, "I was just being dumb, from what Rem told me at the time I should have realised you were going to live anyways. According to her you would have…"

Ryuk trailed off as he came closer to Mello and saw both the scar and the smile that adorned Mello's face.

"Telling me all that just makes me want to thank you more," Mello said, "Just means you came back to save me even though you didn't have to."

"Does that hurt?" Ryuk asked, and Mello realised that his gaze was fixed not on him, but his scars. Ryuk's face darkened and Mello realised he actually looked sad.

"What? No, too many painkillers in my system for that," Mello replied, trying for humour, he frowned as Ryuk actually looked even more sad than before, "Look Ryuk, none of this is your fault. You saved me, despite what you heard from Rem. Without you there I would have died and stayed dead on the journey to the hospital. That would be something that would seriously hinder my opportunities in life."

Ryuk collapsed down into the chair in the room and laughed. Mello realised that there was another aspect of Ryuk that had remained the same, and he too smiled.

…

L felt euphoria, pure unadulterated euphoria, roar through his system as he listened to Jason's words, learnt where Light was and realised that he could actually _save_ Light. It was going to be difficult, but it could be done. He nearly felt faint he was so relieved.

"Are you sure about the location?" L asked, interrupting the now useless flow of information from Jason; the man was obviously panicked if he had thought the paint colours would be important.

"Of course," Jason replied, "It's Clapham North Deep Level Shelter. Completely disused. Would you like road directions?"

"No that will not be necessary Jason," L said softly, attempting to put as much kindness in his tone as he could. He was tempted to turn his own camera on, but considering how much like himself Beyond now looked… L decided it would be far too confusing for the panicked man on screen. He had to console him in some way though, not only to be nice, but if he was this flustered it could only increase the danger for Light when he returned, "Thank you Jason, you are taking a big risk and I am very grateful, as I am sure Light is."

To L's relief Jason sagged slightly onscreen and his breathing noticeably steadied. The calmer Jason was the safer Light would be, everything revolved around ensuring Light's survival. L knew that if he failed in this task nothing would be worthwhile. He knew with a deep seated certainty that whatever happened he would ensure that Beyond lay dead at his feet, never to bother his family, his people _ever_ again. This case was not about justice, this case was about pure cold-hearted revenge.

In a flash of thought he remembered the Death Note, and he wondered if he could get some to Jason, use Jason to remove Beyond from the world. He opened his mouth to speak the words, but paused… no he knew he couldn't… despite how bad things had become he doubted anyone here would allow him to do it. Besides, and here L looked at Jason critically again, he didn't think Jason would manage it successfully; the man was clearly a bundle of barely controlled nerves.

"Jason," L said, finally breaking the tense silence that had built around him as those in the room waited for him to speak, "You can go now, I do not want to take up more of your time. I don't want to put you in danger. Thank you."

Jason nodded hurriedly at the screen and made to move, but he paused and shifted back. L wondered what could possibly have occurred to him. L realised what it was before Jason opened his mouth to speak.

"Did you want me to take a message to Light?" Jason whispered, and L was proven right.

"Yes," L said instantly, "tell him I'm coming for him and-" here L paused and for the briefest of moments his inner pain was visible on his face in all it's heartbreaking detail. L heard a gasp to his left and hurriedly forced his emotions back into line, "-and, not to worry."

Jason nodded once more on the screen before him and left. There was the tinkling of a small bell and a brief flash of light as Jason reached the door. For a brief moment there was just the view of an empty chair, then the image swirled and Tracy appeared onscreen.

"What do you want me to do?" Tracy asked.

"I believe you will be safe to stay there," L replied, "Jason may want to contact you again, so your presence is actually necessary. Stay on guard, it is difficult to know how stable Jason is. If he reverts you will be in danger."

With that L cut the line, grateful that Tracy would not consider such an action rude. Too often had he done such an act on other aides in the past and been treated with distaste afterwards. Only his contacts understood that he meant no disrespect but was merely busy.

He began typing hurriedly, he needed Wammy urgently he realised _and_ he needed to go see Mello once more, with Nicholas present. His fingers froze, and almost spasmed on the keys as Sayu spoke.

"What were you going to say originally?" she whispered.

L turned to look at her, and he knew that his sudden burst of panic had registered on his face and been noticed, no matter how minutely it had shown. He hadn't wanted to confront his emotions, if he had said the three little words he had wanted to he would have been forced to confront his emotions. Once that happened he wouldn't be able to cope, he needed to be able to cope to help Light. But Sayu just had to dig, had to do precisely what Light would have done, and keep asking questions to sate their own curiosity.

L forced himself up from his chair and headed towards the door, Rigel bounding out from beneath the table to play around his feet.

"I need to speak to Wammy," he murmured as he left the room.

Making his way down the corridor L knew that he had just done something he had thought he would never do. He had run away.

…

Light flinched as Beyond entered the room and moved closer to him. He didn't want Beyond near him again, didn't want to have even more pain inflicted on him. He realised what was happening almost instantly, he was definitely beginning to break, he had almost thought that he would do anything to ensure the pain didn't happen. Once that thought arrived of its own volition he knew that he was done for, he would have become Beyond's.

"Now, now Light," Beyond said, and his voice was almost gentle, "There is no need to be so scared of me."

Light almost wished he could talk, could scream his fury and denial at that line. It was just so untrue, so false, such a cruel lie. There was every reason to fear Beyond. He couldn't hold back another flinch as Beyond crouched down next to him and reached down to caress his cheek. He tried to control his breathing but he couldn't, he wondered if he was about to hyperventilate again.

"All you have to do Light," Beyond whispered, and again his tone was kind, too kind. It was a tone that promise so much, and Light knew it was all lies, "is follow my orders and everything will be fine. I can be kind to you if you follow my orders."

Light felt part of his mind become almost willing to go along with Beyond. It was as though a treacherous part of his mind had decided that any order would be fine if it meant no pain, if it meant kindness would be his. He hated that part of his mind, and he hated the part of himself that nearly agreed with it. He hated that Beyond's hand on his cheek, despite its terrifying feel, actually felt good on some level. He felt a fervent hope flood through him that Jason would find someone who worked for L. If he didn't Light knew he was lost.

"You can't lay there all day Light," Beyond said, his voice still in that oh so kind tone that tried to worm its way into Light's brain and break his resolve, "Let's get you up."

Light forced himself up, wincing in pain as his back cried out at the movement, and his hand hurt, and his… he realised with a sinking feeling that there was nowhere that didn't hurt. Pain had become the norm for him, and somehow that hurt too, hurt him somewhere deep in his soul. Piece by piece he was cracking and his resolve was weakening. He knew his resolve was failing because Beyond was being so kind, was breaking because he was tired and despite Jason's attempts to help he was still so hungry… in fact he felt that Jason's gift of food had made him only feel his hunger more.

He knelt before Beyond, head bowed and arms hugging his chest defensively as he tried to keep upright despite the pain. Beyond's hand caressed his cheek once more and turned his face upwards, before shifting to run across the cut that adorned the other cheek.

"Will you obey all my orders then Light?" Beyond asked, his eyes fixed with Light's.

Light knew he only had one option by now and he nodded his head, barely breaking eye contact with Beyond. He forced back a shiver of fear as Beyond smiled down at him.

"Promise not to be disrespectful to me in any way?" Beyond asked, and his tone was much sharper this time, his hand on Light's cheek tensing slightly. Light forced himself to nod once more, and he knew his building fear was present in his eyes; whatever these questions were leading to it was not going to be good for him.

"Then kiss me Light," Beyond commanded.

* * *


	90. Chapter 90

A/N; So I noticed you didn't like the last cliff hanger. I wonder what you will make of the next…

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 89

"Then kiss me Light," Beyond commanded.

Light realised he should have expected this order, should have known it was coming from the moment Beyond had given him that offer of freedom from pain… had it only been a couple days ago? Light knew he should have realised that just because he had managed not to succumb to the pain wouldn't mean he would be free of Beyond's disgusting order.

If there was also one thing more Light knew, it was that he would rather go through the painful ordeal of being whipped than kiss Beyond. No matter how much Beyond looked like the man Light had come to know and love he wasn't, the mind behind those eyes was twisted and perverted in ways Light could never hope to understand, or would want to.

His mind sort to find a way out of this, a way to subvert the order; his fear and weakness made it difficult and it was as though the pain he always felt now was reaching into him and curling around each neuron. It consumed his mind too much for it possibly to be otherwise.

…

"_I won't do it," Light said softly, trying to put force behind those words while trying to maintain some level of apparent obedience of tone. He knew he failed, he always did, but he had to try. Light kept his gaze fixed on a small patch of carpet a little to the left of the seat before him, attempting to ignore the slight ache forming in his knees. He was kneeling yes, but he wasn't about to let it get to him, this order though _that_ got to him._

"_It's not as though it's unclean," Takahiro murmured, and Light glanced up from where he was kneeling as he heard a small laugh from Takahiro. That small laugh was a warning sign that things were going to get worse for him unless he made up for it very, very quickly. "I have showered you know; in fact you should know, you were there."_

_Light felt the flush creeping up the back of his neck, but he forced it down. He was getting better and shielding now and he was determined that just a comment would not be enough to let his emotions show on his face. He heard Takahiro laugh again and it removed the flush creeping up his neck with the shiver of strange anticipation that past downwards. _

"_I know why you won't do this Light," Takahiro murmured, "and it's precisely the same reason as I want you to. You are too concerned with hygiene and if I don't do something about it you will spend your life with antiseptic hand wipes in your pocket and wiping your hands after touching any object."_

_Light considered arguing with Takahiro over this, but he doubted it would work. He doubted it because he knew deep down Takahiro was right, if exaggerating some what. He-_

"_Then there is your pride," Takahiro said softly, "Pride is not important around those you trust. It does not need to be so rigidly enforced when you know that no matter what you do, you will not lose face."_

_Light frowned as he heard that. He did not have a pride problem, he was sure of that. He was kneeling on the floor, and he wasn't even about to go into the outfit, so if pride was a factor it wasn't at the moment. He decided to give in, he had known he would eventually, but recently he pushed at the orders. It had to mean there was very little time remaining for him and Takahiro to 'play' like this, somehow that thought made it easier to give in now._

_Light bowed forward further, his head almost reaching the level of the floor, Takahiro's feet visible in his vision…_

…

When the idea came it sparkled through his thoughts and for a brief moment he felt energised. Yet again his unusual past with Takahiro had given him a way out, given him a way to survive here. Light wished he had a way to thank Takahiro for all he had unwittingly done for Light, but he didn't. He knew all he could do in thanks was use that 'training' well.

Light shifted position slightly, gritting his teeth against the pain as he realised that what he was about to do was going to be painful. But he remembered his earlier thought, and he knew it still held true; any pain was better than kissing Beyond. Well, kissing Beyond on the lips. With that he leant down, wincing slightly as his back shrieked as the skin was pulled taut.

"_Pride is not important around those you trust."_

Takahiro's words echoed round his head as he reached his destination. He knew the aspect Takahiro hadn't known about now and he added it himself. His thought whispered as if he thought Beyond might hear it.

'_And pride isn't important if it's all about survival_.'

Light knew this to be more than true now, and he wondered if he should have grasped this lesson earlier. He knew it didn't matter now, and at least the lesson had been learnt.

He pressed his chapped lips to Beyond's bare left foot, pressing down hard enough so that the motion would be felt on the coldest and numbest of feet. He forced himself to not think of the slight caking of dirt on the foot before him. A brief moment after the kiss had began he rose up a fraction and shifted so he could place a similar kiss on Beyond's right foot.

In all outward appearances it was the utmost subjugation, a supplicant kissing the feet of his master; but deep inside Light knew it to be the ultimate victory, he had defeated Beyond's order and done what he had wished, done what . He had defied Beyond and yet there could be no way Beyond could punish him for this act; it appeared too much as an act he would wish for.

The two kisses placed Light rose up again, letting his face show the pain that coursed through him with the action. He could let it show as long as it was hidden from Beyond. He felt a grateful shudder run through his body as he regained the relatively painless kneeling position, head bowed and damaged hand cradled protectively in the other, both loosely placed in his lap.

There was silence for a brief moment and fear coiled through Light's stomach and rose like it was some form of snake to bite at his heart. It washed away with sudden relief, _relief_, as Beyond patted him on the head and actually laughed. A soft laugh that actually sounded like the first genuine laugh Light had ever heard from the insane man. He had pleased Beyond, he was safe.

"I think we both know that wasn't what I ordered you to do," Beyond said softly, and his fingers ran through Light's hair in almost soothing motions as Light tensed again, "but I will accept it."

Light forced himself not to sag in relief, but he knew that his relief must have been noticeable to Beyond. He didn't care though, he was in Beyond's company and he wasn't in pain. Things were looking up… for now at least.

"It's good to see you are learning Light," Beyond said, and his voice still sounded kind. It was an insidious kindness Light realised, for the more he heard it the more willing he was to do _anything_ just to ensure the cold and callous tone of before didn't return; because if it returned it would only mean that Beyond was angry and Light was about to get very hurt… or lose something important.

"Follow me," Beyond nearly whispered, and his awful, spider-like fingers left Light's hair. Light felt a fresh surge of relief as their touch vanished. He wondered absently, as he made to follow Beyond on his hands and knees, whether he would ever like anyone touching his hair again. He was led out the room and had gone a few shuffling metres down the cold tunnel when Beyond suddenly turned back to him; as Beyond approached him he tried to fathom what he could possibly have done wrong… To Light's surprise though Beyond's hand appeared in his vision and didn't make any move to approach him.

"Take my hand Light," Beyond said, and there was just the faintest hint of coldness to the tone.

Light took his hand without question, lifting his left hand up to take the offered hand. He didn't want to touch Beyond in anyway, let alone be anywhere near those fingers; but it was better than whatever that tone promised. Light felt his breathing increase and his heart beat in his mouth as he was pulled up to his feet. He was propelled into yet another situation that he had no idea how to handle; was he to look at Beyond or the floor? He had no idea, and the fear of what Beyond was going to do if he chose the wrong one made panic flare in his already wide eyes.

"You can look at me Light," Beyond said, and there was a slight chuckle to his words.

Light hated knowing that he was giving Beyond so much pleasure today, but he just didn't have any fight left. Light knew if he kept fighting back not only would it sap what remained of his dwindling strength but it would also likely lead to rather unfortunate consequences… so he looked up. Light swallowed nervously as he met Beyond's eyes; the look of concern in them seemed so real and yet he knew it had to be fake.

Beyond suddenly flashed Light a very happy smile, and the burst of warmth in Beyond's eyes went straight through Light. He followed along behind Beyond, barely noticing the tight grip that held his left hand in Beyond's and pulled him forward; he was too busy trying to hold back either the tears or the vomit. Which he did not know; all he knew was that the smile had seemed all too familiar and for an instant the image of L's face burned bright in his mind. L's face with the smile that had just been present on Beyond's face.

…

L sat in front of the white projection screen trying to compose his thoughts, his gaze sweeping the crowd before him. The old Kira Investigation Team were here, Nicholas, Wammy and the two contacts. All were staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to talk. L knew they were all anxious to hear of what he had to say about the phone call from Tracy, he doubted they understood the true import of the call though…

"By now you all know of the particulars of my phone call from Tracy and Beyond's other prisoner Jason," L said, finally filling the silence of the room, "so I will not need to tell you of the details. Needless to say this changes the plan I had begun to form for tomorrow. No matter what Beyond requests I will not be honouring it; I had thought to before this-"

There was sudden uproar in the room at this and only Wammy sat silent before him. L's gaze fixed momentarily with those of his guardian, the only person he had told that he would do such a thing. The rest he had kept purposefully in the dark, they would only have sought to stop him; they had made that very obvious in the way they had reacted to Beyond's statement. L let his gaze shift up and pass over the others in the room; they stilled as he looked at them. All looked embarrassed at having interrupted him.

"-but now I will not need to as we now know the location and so can continue on a much safer course of action…"

L trailed off as Lydia tentatively raised a hand. He forced back a smile at such an action, Lydia was not normally so careful.

"If I may ask," she said hesitantly, "what were you planning?"

"I had planned to use myself as bait," L replied calmly, "I had planned to place as many tracking devices on my person so that even Beyond would not find them all. He would in all likelihood take me to the place where Light was being held, he does like to gloat… and so would have led you all to the correct location."

"He could have just killed you," Lydia gasped.

"He would not _just_ kill me," L said softly. He could tell from the looks on everyone's faces that they understood just how risky the plan had been, understood just how low the probability for success had been. Without Jason's call, without Light's ability to somehow have Jason make that call… L had never been so grateful to have a lover as smart as himself. Light had done precisely what had been needed to save him. L only hoped he knew it.

"The plan now is to apparently obey Beyond's order," L replied, "If he wants me to go to him, it will not be to meet him at the location we have been told about. He will have to leave there to collect me. He will do this himself, he will have to. As I have said before he likes to gloat, he would not send a subordinate at the apparent time of his victory over me. I will not be there."

"If he does not realise what we are planning, then he will arrive at this location to find a team of Wammy's best snipers in position waiting for our order. If he does realise then things become trickier…

"Can't you just shoot him when he comes out?" Simon asked.

"You are assuming he will reach the surface looking like himself, having Rem there will not be safe," L replied, "and we cannot know what he has done to Light as a precaution before he leaves. Having him go to the location will give us time to reach Jason and Light and ensure that we won't kill Light by killing Beyond."

"What?" Aizawa gasped.

"Ever heard of a dead man's switch?" Simon said, answering before L could; at his answer Aizawa grimaced.

"Indeed," L whispered, before continuing on in a louder voice, "Getting to Light is going to be time critical. This is where the location suddenly becomes very important, and very helpful. Light is being held in a deep level shelter, more importantly, Clapham North-"

L paused to bring up a schematic drawing of the complex on the wall behind him. An image of a two large circular tunnels interconnected by smaller tunnels appeared, spiral staircases and air ducts leading up to surface structures; presumably entrances. Small rooms fed off from the main tunnels at either end; the whole complex was completely symmetrical.

"How did you find plans?" Matsuda gasped.

"All these documents were kept by the government. They were not hard to find," L replied, "It was built by the government during the second world war to act as a shelter during the blitz. As such it provided shelter for the people above, and-"

L paused and changed the schematic slightly, a third tunnel appearing between the two on the plans; an outline of a train tracks progressed down the centre.

"-for the people on the London Underground who were stranded at the station or stations nearby. There are interconnecting tunnels from the station itself into the shelter. They were bricked up and plastered after the war, but they are still accessible. I suspect, no _I know_ Beyond knows of them, but he will not think them a problem because I do not know of the location and they lead directly into a public place."

"Wouldn't people have heard something though?" This question came from Mogi.

"The ground surrounding the tunnels would have muffled the sound quite well, and during the day with so many people using such a busy line no one would notice a bit more… noise," L replied, before adding, his voice suddenly became a lot more determined, "These tunnels will be our way in. I have already begun making arrangements, quiet arrangements, with London council to commandeer an underground train for our purposes. Once Beyond leaves we arrive at the station and begin."

"Why not close the station and wait there?" Matsuda asked.

"Do that and the whole world will know what we're doing," Lydia murmured, "Besides if he can hack the Wammy's house network he can certainly hack the CCTV network."

"We can't afford to give Beyond any suspicions as to what we are doing," L said softly, "because of that we can't bring anyone back from surveillance work. I will need the help of everyone in this room, there are just not enough people."

L looked around the room once more and saw determined acceptance, he wondered if he had even had to ask. He looked once more at Wammy and the old man inclined his head; either in approval or in his own acceptance L did not know. He decided to give them the final part of his plan.

"I will be going as well."

* * *


	91. Chapter 91

A/N; Small chapter? Yes. Updating again very soon? Also yes. If not tomorrow then the day after. I plan to update very, very soon.

Wow... 90 chapters already...

Oh and review replies will be happening in the morning. I am as usual posting late at night while I am tired. It's a nasty habit of mine.

Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 90

"I will be going as well."

The deathly silence that greeted L's words was almost worse for him than any argument would have been. He looked round at all the faces before him; they all shared the same look of abject horror. All of them except Wammy. L gave his guardian he smallest of pleading looks that he could manage; he didn't want to deal with yet more questions, and if Wammy could deal with them all the better. L knew that no matter what they asked, or what they tried to say he was going.

"May I inform you that L is proficient with most forms of weaponry," Wammy said softly, "In the early days of his career he felt it prudent to understand certain aspects of a crime in a more practical way."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa said slowly, his face slightly ashen, "Understand certain aspects in a more _practical_ way?"

"I did nothing macabre," L said softly, his gaze turning to fix on Aizawa, "But there are times when practical knowledge and self experimentation add greatly to the understanding of CSI reports and witness statements. Wanting to understand is not a crime Aizawa, or is there some rule I missed?"

The final question from L was harsh and Aizawa took a hasty step back as L's eyes filled with sudden rage. The anger quickly cooled and was hidden once more under the emotionless gaze L always had now.

"But still," Mogi said, his tone hesitantly, "it's too dangerous for you to come with us L. What if something happens to you?"

L shifted to look at Mogi, and much to everyone's surprise he smiled.

"I am L."

With that L turned and left the room. He knew he perhaps should have stayed and fielded more questions, he _knew_ he definitely needed to have at least waited long enough to reclaim his laptop. He could only conclude, as he continued down the hall, that he had inherited Light's love of the dramatic; he could only wish that Light could have been here to see it.

…

Light only realised that he was rocking gently back and forth on the chair when Beyond's hand landed on his shoulder and ceased the motion. He blinked in shock, and realised with horror that his grasp on the world around him was slipping; he wasn't even aware of what his own body was doing.

"Relax Light," Beyond whispered, his voice low and insistent as he leant down to whisper into Light's ear, "The rules are simple, and you are clever. I am sure you will do well now you are no longer betrayed by your tongue."

Light felt in no way reassure by Beyond's words, He knew he never could feel reassured/ The man who held his shoulder was too unpredictable, too much an insane predator. He shivered as a fresh wave of cold passed over him at Beyond's actions towards him, all the pain he had endured in the past few days and the worry and fear that suffused his being in an almost permanent nauseating wave. It was almost too much to deal with, and now with Beyond's suddenly kind behaviour…

Another shudder passed through him, and Beyond's hand slid to his other shoulder; as if he was about to pull Light close and hold him.

"Oh Light," Beyond whispered, and the tone was syrupy kind and filled with worry, and the tone… oh the tone was exactly the same as L's. L, the person he wanted to protect most in this world, and Light knew with certainty that if L was going to be told to do anything it would be to put himself under Beyond's power. Light also knew that what he had been through would be as nothing compared to what would happen to L if he was ever to be taken. Light's mind gave a small cry of pain as he realised that L would put himself into such an untenable position willingly just to have the smallest hope of Light being safe. He knew there was the possibility of Jason reaching L, but it was so small and unlikely, he knew Beyond would have hidden well. L was going to be hurt and it was going to be his fault.

He fought to keep the tears at bay as one solitary glistening drop coursed a trail down his cheek and into the cut that marred it. It fell further and paused to hang at the curve of his chin before finally falling to splash noiselessly on the floor of the room at his feet. Barely had it touched the floor than another began its slow journey; it was soon joined by another and another. They could not be contained.

Light's control broke.

He cried. Light cried with his whole body as his mind reeled under the knowledge that despite his hopes L would end up in terrible danger, and he couldn't help the thought that it was in some way his fault. That all this was happening because of what he had begun to plan almost two years ago in his room in Japan. This was happening because he was Kira. For a moment Light wished that L had never met him, that L had never heard of his existence just so that he would always be safe. Each thought brought fresh tears, and fresh agony.

Light barely even noticed Beyond shifting so he could hold Light close, nor the strangely comforting words that were spoken so softly to him. All he knew was the horror of his thoughts and the pain that beset him, and the knowledge that the arms that held him were warm and comforting. Slowly his own arms rose and clung to the person, he no longer truly cared who, that was giving him comfort as his mind fell apart.

"Light," Beyond whispered, and at the sound of his name Light finally focused on the words, "It will be alright, I told you. You will be fine now, you know the rules. I won't hurt you."

Light frowned, he wasn't worried about himself getting hurt. He had never really thought about himself, he wasn't crying over himself. He went to speak and he frowned further as he remembered he couldn't; it was only this he knew that was any cause for tears over _himself_. He felt his lips twitch as he remembered that he still had some power of speech remaining, he wondered why concealing it from this man before him, from Beyond, was any cause for joy. His grief for L was blanketing his mind too much for rational thought, he knew he was missing something, something he had known only a moment ago… but he just couldn't find it. He could barely remember _anything_.

"So you do not cry for yourself?" Beyond murmured, and he ran a comforting hand through Light's matted hair as Light frowned up at him with his tear stained face. Light nodded, Beyond had figured it out. He didn't resist as Beyond pulled his closer again, and he let his head rest on Beyond's chest. It was comforting to be held, despite how wrong some of this felt, he just needed to be close to someone while his emotions raged through his mind and destroyed his thoughts.

"I can not promise you anything for the future," Beyond said slowly, and his fingers moved through Light's hair again as he forced Light to look up at him. Light swallowed nervously as Beyond's intense gaze bored into his. "but I will promise you this. Follow my instructions Light and you won't have to worry any more. Everything will be alright."

Light smiled, a part of him screamed but he couldn't help it. The words held so much promise and sounded so sincere that he had no choice to believe them. They were the only hope he had.

"Kiss me Light," Beyond whispered, and he did.

Leaning up Light pressed his cracked lips to Beyond's smooth and warm ones. He pulled back almost as soon as his lips touched Beyond's. It was as though a part of him was still struggling hard to tell him something and it had to do with touching Beyond. Light looked up at Beyond with slightly worried eyes, wondering if he had done enough to fulfil the order.

"Don't look so worried Light," Beyond laughed, and patted him on the head, "Now, I think you need some food."

Light followed Beyond's movements round the small room with his eyes, unwilling to let the man move out of sight. Despite Beyond's words to the contrary he still felt nervous and he couldn't understand why; no one should feel nervous about food.

Light's worry continued though and it did not abate while he ate or while Beyond slowly tended to his wounds. In fact as the bandages were removed from his hand to show the horribly damaged and swollen flesh underneath a bolt of pure fear passed through Light.

Light knew somewhere, something was horribly, horribly wrong.

…

Jason was desperate to tell Light his message. He had hoped to be present in the room when Beyond enacted the final part of his torture, the part of the whole scheme that got everyone. They would be too sleep deprived, too hungry, in too much pain, worried for loved ones… no wait worried about _everything_. Jason knew this intimately, he had been through it. Beyond could be so gentle and kind when he wanted to be; it was as though there were two completely separate entities in the one body….

Jason shuddered where he was curled up on the floor, he knew the caring side of Beyond all too well and the memories made it hard for to keep on with his task, made it harder to continue to defend Light. Jason knew he had to though, he remembered the way Light looked before Beyond had begun to strip him not only of his pride but everything that made him Light. Jason didn't know him, didn't know anything about him except what Beyond had told him but he wanted to see him back to how he was before. Jason wanted to save Light, and perhaps in the process save himself from this twisted world they had both ended up in.

Jason thought over what L had told him, and he bit his lip at the small pause when he had asked L for a message to take to Light. He knew what the detective had wanted to tell Light; even with the dull, metallic voice the need to express his love had been obvious. Jason couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have someone who would think about him in such a way, or someone to think of in such a way. To know that Beyond truly didn't think of him in that way though gave him a sort of strength, he knew that he was doing the right thing.

Jason looked up in surprise as the door burst in and Beyond entered. He didn't dare say anything as Beyond leant on the door and looked at him, he only just managed to keep eye contact but it was a struggle. He knew he had to though, Beyond was becoming very insistent that he keep eye contact.

"I want you to watch Light while I go out," Beyond said suddenly, his voice cold, "He needs to be washed as well, he's beginning to smell quite horribly."

"Yes, master," Jason replied, and to his surprise he found the words tasted like ash. He was still thinking his rebellious thoughts while Beyond stood before him. "Do you require anything else of me?"

"Just try to stop him crying," Beyond muttered his voice cold, "It's getting boring."

"Yes master," Jason whispered, and he tried to stop his eyes from showing the shock at hearing Light was crying. He knew he shouldn't be shocked, but to hear that even Light had fallen… He had to do something to stop this urgently.

"Oh, and prepare some space," Beyond said as he turned to leave, "I have some guests coming."

Jason stayed sat in the small featureless room for several more minutes. He didn't dare move until he was sure that Beyond had indeed left. At last he decided it was safe and he sidled from the room before hurrying to where he thought Light was being held; one of the many small rooms that branched off at the end of one of the long tunnels. He was right.

Light was sat hunched up over an empty bowl, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. His eyes were red rimmed; it was evident that it had been going on for some time. Jason frowned as Light didn't even look up to see who had entered, just remained sat immobile staring at the table.

"Light," Jason whispered, "Light?"

Light looked up this time and he stared at Jason with eyes filled with the deepest grief Jason had ever seen. Something had deeply disturbed Light, some great piece of his consciousness was screaming out at Jason from those eyes. Whatever it was seemed to have destroyed him.

"Light," Jason said hurriedly, "Do you remember what you asked me to do?"

Light looked at him for a moment before frowning and shaking his head. The lack of memory seemed to have made Light even more upset. Jason edged closer to Light as he tried to work out what to do, he decided to just press on. He doubted he could make Light's psyche any worse with the knowledge he held.

"You asked me to contact L Light," Jason said, his voice as calm as he could make it, "You asked me to tell him where you were."

For a moment Light's eyes blazed with sudden hope before they went dull with sadness once more.

"I contacted him Light," Jason said, his voice tinged with his own almost excited emotions as he finally came to stand by Light, "I told him everything he will need to get you out. You are going to be saved."

For a moment Light simply stared at him, apparently unable to comprehend what he had been told, then his eyes went wide as realisation hit him. There was a sudden rapid intake of breath and Light's expression was suddenly thoughtful.

"He told me to tell you that he's coming and not to worry," Jason added, his voice soft, "but I know from the pause that he really meant to tell you that he loves you Light. L's coming to save you Light."

Jason's gaze was fixed on Light's face and so he saw the exact moment that Light's mind finally came back on line.

…

Light's mind blazed back to life as he realised his stupid plan had worked, L had been contacted. He was going to be safe, and more importantly _L_ was going to be safe. They were going to win.

Then his mind stalled again as he remembered how he had been moments before and just what he had done today. He swallowed, his throat feeling tight and painful at the realisation. He had kissed Beyond, he had _kissed_ Beyond. He had let his doubts and fears overwhelm him just because Beyond was being _nice_ and let his mind be swamped with emotion. He had come so close to disaster.

"_I kissed Beyond," _Light gasped and he flinched as Jason jumped at the news, "_I _kissed_ Beyond." _

_

* * *

  
_


	92. Chapter 92

A/N; I apologise for updating a couple days later than I promised you, but I have been having computer issues. My laptop and my old desktop can be considered to be fossils. I mean honestly, rebuilding your computer is all well and good, but if the processor has been in four different motherboards something's going to go wrong. My desktop had so many issues that none of my professional IT friends could work out that I have finally got myself a new one.... (oh, and in relation to my laptop yesterday morning I had a letter through the door recalling the battery because there are safety issues; burning, melting laptops and fire. So I couldn't use that for a time either).... After all this I decided that it was high time to get a new computer, and the new computer is why there has been no update, it is positioned it seems in a zone of no phone signal, so I can't get online with it yet. So shame on my lovely new computer, I have had to come back to my laptop, but with the battery removed it should be okay for short periods. :P

Anyway, here is another update of Constant Temptation and I hope you enjoy it :D

I hope the length makes up for the lateness and as usual review replies will happen once I have slept.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 91

"_I kissed him_," Light gasped again as Jason continued to stare at him. He felt panic go through him, why would L want to save him now he was failing? Would there be anything left of who he was to be worth saving at all?

"Light," Jason said suddenly, and his tone was firm, "You are still alive now because you kissed him, you haven't been hurt today probably because you kissed him. No matter why you kissed him this truth remains, if you hadn't things would have been terrible."

"_But L,"_ Light whispered, and he looked up at Jason with absolute distress on his face. It looked like he was going to cry again.

"Will understand," Jason replied, his tone even more forceful than it was before, "he will want you to survive any way you can. He wants you back as intact as you are now, kissing Beyond then was the way to gain that. Please Light, please understand that…. Please."

Jason's final words were strained, his own resolve showing briefly the cracks and fissures that beset it. Jason was strong once more, but only as long as Light was.

"_I'm_… _being stupid_," Light murmured, "_I'm sorry."_

"No, you're not being stupid," Jason sighed, "How could a reaction to so many days sleep deprivation and all you have been through be considered stupid?"

Light looked up at Jason for a moment his face unreadable, then he broke out in a smile and relief shone in his eyes. Relief and gratitude.

"_You're_ _right_," Light whispered, _"you're right."_

"Light, don't give into him now," Jason said calmly, "L is coming for you, and if he's any decent sort of person he won't care what you had to do to survive being around such a man as he is. You just have to be strong a little longer, and as L said, _don't worry_."

"_Beyond said... that too," _Light whispered.

"Who do you believe?" Jason asked, and his tone was the kindest Light had ever heard it, and he supposed more like the man Jason had once been.

"L," Light said, and he managed to say the letter with almost a natural voice, as though he had forced every fibre of his being to say the name that meant so much to him.

"Do you have any idea when L will rescue you?" Jason asked, and there was no sign of the hesitation that had formed as he had almost added 'attempt' into his sentence. He knew Light was in no condition to deal with such possibilities, his hope had to be kept strong.

"_He... didn't tell... you?" _Light gasped, and he looked momentarily panicked. Light thought back desperately through his recent memories, trying to work out just why L would omit such an important piece of information, Jason had obviously proven his worth, they needed to know... Light smiled as he realised just why L hadn't told him, it was because Beyond had already set the date. All L needed was to know the details.

"I take it from your smile you know when it will be?" Jason asked, and he smiled as Light suddenly looked up at him with an almost smug smile.

"_Oh, no... only Beyond... knows that," _ Light said, the faintest hint of humour to his voice.

Jason couldn't hold back a small chuckle, and he startled himself with the sound of his own laughter. The first time he had truly been happy for weeks, if not months. No time under Beyond's care could ever be considered happy he knew. An instant later after that thought his smile fell from his face and his mood darkened; things were not as easy as they had thought.

"We have a problem," Jason said softly, his voice as cold as his mood, "The only reason why he isn't here is because he has gone to collect some guests. I think he may be anticipating something, or he doesn't trust me, or you, as much as he appears."

"_Oh," _Light responded, and for a moment he looked lost in thought. He smiled up at Jason at last and added, "_I don't... think we have... to worry... L won't... be alone."_

...

The three vehicles slipped almost unnoticed from the stream of traffic on the busy thoroughfare and headed down the empty side road. It passed between warehouses and old office blocks decorated with signs pronouncing the buildings 'For Let' and 'For sale' it was a buyer's paradise... but it was doubtful anyone would want to buy here. It was a black spot of decay in an otherwise prosperous city. It was odd such a place escaped notice in London, but yet here it was.

The cars were black, and the windows tinted, vast people carriers with the hints of body armour and sounding as though everything was not the norm underneath the bonnet. Whoever was in the vehicles had either lots of money, or lots of connections. In this case it was both.

They continued down the potholed street, running parallel to a rather rust coloured and weed covered railway line until they reached a particularly imposing warehouse with large roller doors at one end, the railway tracks didn't just stop outside the building, they passed through the large doors and disappeared inside. The vehicles approached the warehouse and showed no sign of stopping, but their approach had evidently been seen by those inside as the large doors rolled back on one side and the vehicles disappeared into the void.

Inside the warehouse over a dozen black-clad people hurried about on various tasks, an aura of controlled activity surrounding them as they moved; on the tracks in the building an underground train gleamed. All paused though as the vehicles came to a halt and the nearest black-clad person hurried over to the door of the central vehicle and opened the large sliding door with a slight bow. A white trainer-shod foot appeared at the door topped by what appeared to be the beginnings of a pair of blue jeans. A moment later the owner of the small cavalcade had exited the vehicle.

L had arrived.

L swept his impassive gaze over the crowd before him; he recognised every face and knew each and every one could be trusted. He had worked with many of them in the past, but never on a case he held this close to his heart. As he saw some of them looking at him worriedly he graced them with the smallest of smiles and they relaxed once more. L wondered absently when he had begun carrying what people felt, or at least carrying about it to such an extent. He realised it was something to either blame or thank Light for. His gaze shifted to the vehicles either side of him as the main players in his group involved in the storming of Beyond's hideout exited their vehicles. The investigation team from the end vehicle, and all L's own people from the front car.

Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa; the last remaining people from the investigation Team back in Japan. Simon and Lynda his two closest contacts and potentially friends if he ever let his contacts get that close. Nicholas and Wammy, both of whom now L depended on to protect him and knew would always back him up. L knew that a member of the mafia was not the best form of confidante but Nicholas and his counterparts had proven themselves with their aid in this case and with the clean track record the mafia had maintained for so long. L wondered how much more they would change now Mello was in charge.

L shook himself mentally for his lapse, he was momentarily annoyed about his distracted thoughts in such a highly important time. He knew this could only mean that somewhere his control was slipping. He had no idea where though, he could only hope that the anticipation of the battle to come was causing it.

"How are the preparations going?" L asked, striding forward towards an array of tables covered with various pieces of equipment and weaponry. It appeared as though L and his team were preparing to storm a military base, not the hideout of one man; but L was never one to do things be half.

"We have all the equipment you requested," Nicholas said, waving a clipboard in L's direction as he surveyed the tables, "All that's left to do is install the equipment in the train."

"How many snipers do we have now?" L asked, walking along the tables with Nicholas following in his wake.

"Twelve," Nicholas sighed, "I wish I could provide you with more, but with the stipulation to keep people continuing on with their searching in places like Edinburgh I have had no choice."

"It can't be helped Nicholas," L said softly, "We can't give him any reason to be suspicious."

"I have learnt very quickly L that it is not your fault," Nicholas commented, "You make the best out of the hard situations you are delivered. Whatever you decide I shall do it."

L looked up at Nicholas and for a moment gratitude shone in his eyes, then L's shielding came back down into place.

"Thank you Nicholas," L whispered, then he added in a louder voice, "then you shall not mind if I split them up further, I will want most to go to wherever Beyond wants me to go, but I want two to move into position close to the outside entrance to the shelter after Beyond has left. Beyond may have more people down there, or people coming in and out. They would all need neutralizing."

"All of them?" Nicholas asked, his tone bland. It seemed he didn't care one iota for the potential innocents who could be hurt in the operation.

"Only Light and Jason are to be saved," L explained, "I have been told the rest work for Beyond of their own free will. In this instance I do not believe in redemption, they have Light. With this plan I am not justice."

"What?"

L looked around at the sudden question to see Matsuda and the rest looking at him in surprise.

"This is all about saving Light," L replied, "and about dealing out my own revenge. I have given Beyond justice once, it does not happen again. I need a phone."

Almost immediately a phone appeared in L's vision, held in Nicholas' hand. L began dialling, his expression bland as he tried to ignore the judgemental expressions of the task force. He hated this, they were police officers to the core and they hated anything that went against their version of the law, or anything that struck of injustice. It was one of the reasons L tried to use police officers or agents who were either suspended, or had slightly dubious records. They were less likely to argue with his instructions.

To his surprise, as the dial tone sounded in his ear, Aizawa gave him a small nod in understanding and led the other two away.

...

"Mello, you shouldn't be doing that," Near said chidingly, "you don't have your strength up yet."

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't be doing, these reports need to be sorted," Mello growled, not looking up from where he was typing away on a laptop.

"Mello, _please_," Matt asked.

This earned Matt a brief glare before Mello turned to look back at his screen.

Near and Matt stared at each other with joint expressions of worry before edging closer to each other so they could hold hands. It was something they had done very little, or rather not at all, until their relationship started. With Mello in such danger though they needed the support, so much so that the stoic Near leant into Matt's side a little; he looked as upset as he so obviously felt.

For a few moments they stood there in silence watching Mello, until finally Mello snapped and looked up at them.

"What?" He growled.

"You're going to make yourself worse if you keep on pushing yourself like this Mello," Near whispered.

"You'd be doing the same," Mello said, his tone insistent.

"Have you seen me even glance at a newspaper Mello?" Near whispered, "I haven't done anything like that since you ended up in here."

Mello stared at Near for a few moments, and then suddenly he began biting slightly at his bottom lip as his hand reached to close the lid of his laptop; the quiet hum of the computer faded as it shut down.

"I'm sorry," Mello murmured, "I just need to do something. I want to help L find Light. The knowledge that Light is with that _bastard_ makes my blood run cold. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Don't you think we feel the same?" Matt said suddenly, "I've seen first hand what Beyond can do. Seen what he _has_ done to Light. If there was any way that we could help from here I would have said something."

"I know, I know," Mello sighed, and he pushed the laptop to one side and gestured to his worried partners to come over. He pulled Near into his lap as the white haired boy came within arms reach, his hand gripped one of Matt's tight as the gamer perched on the side of the bed. They all felt the need for proximity and the touch of each other with the knowledge that one of their father figures was in grave danger and they could do almost nothing to help.

It was barely a few seconds later that Matt's phone rang, the sound overly loud in the quiet of the hospital room. Near and Mello gave Matt equal looks of curiosity as he answered, both unable to guess who could be calling.

…

"Hello Matt."

Matt stiffened as he answered the phone and heard L's brusque greeting. A sudden selfish and cowardly thought passed through him that he didn't want to go back and view more footage, he knew it was cowardly when Light was in danger but he couldn't help it.

"Hello L," Matt replied, ignoring the looks of surprise on his partners. He was not about to make L wait to tell him what he wanted just to tell Mello and Near who was calling.

"Tell me Matt," L said, his tone warmer than it had been just a few days ago. It gave Matt hope, "Do you know of anyone called Jason Cray?"

"Jason Cray?" Matt explained, "Sure I know him, well I know of him. He was sort of my competition. He was a genius hacker, not as good as me but he was close. I was investigating a case where he was a main suspect a few months back for you, but then the trail went cold. It was assumed that one of the other suspects was responsible instead."

"I see," L said slowly, "I think it may be safe to assume that your actual suspect should have been Jason. Beyond has him, and from what Jason has told me several months ago would be about right for his capture by Beyond."

"Beyond… has him," Matt gasped, "Sorry, what… Jason _told_ you? L, what's been going on?"

"Beyond had turned him into a pet, Light broke the conditioning somehow and sent Jason to look for anyone who might have been sent by me. The plan worked," L said, briefly explaining all that the trio had been left in the dark over.

"So you know where Light is?" Matt nearly shouted, pure hope shining in his voice. Both Mello and Near were staring at him with the same hope shining in their eyes.

"Yes," L replied, "Beyond is going to contact me soon to give me an order I will have to obey to ensure Light's safety. If I know him well enough that will be our opportunity to reclaim Light."

"And kill Beyond?" Matt asked.

"And kill Beyond," L repeated, "He will not survive I promise you that.-" L paused for a brief moment before adding, "How's Mello?"

"You can speak to him yourself," and with that Matt passed the phone to Mello. He smiled as Mello was overly dramatic in placing the phone against the good side of his face.

…

"Hello L," Mello said softly, and there was just the vaguest hint of the worry he had had before just a couple days ago.

"Hello Mello. How are you feeling?" L asked. Mello bit back a smile at the sudden burst of worry that could be heard in L's voice. It seemed they were both still being careful with the other.

"I'm good L, even with the two repressive guards I have stopping me from even looking at reports," Mello laughed.

"You were working? But I told you not to," L chided, and Mello couldn't hold back a wince.

"There is very little to do here," Mello replied, "Besides would you have stopped working."

"I doubt I would have ever been given a choice," L said, and Mello's eyes widened as he realised L was actually making a joke. Whatever L had planned he certainly had great confidence in it. "I have far too many keepers to be able to spend five minutes alone with a laptop."

"I fear you may be right," Mello laughed, before he added suddenly serious once more, "Is there anything we _can_ do to help?"

"Yes there is," L said calmly, "put the call on speakerphone. It is not fair to exclude the others from this."

Mello did as he was bidden, and once he had L began to describe their part in his plan.

"When Beyond calls again it is likely, almost certain, that he will have Light in the room with him. This call will be to give me an order to come to him so Light survives so he will have to leave Light to come and 'fetch' me. There is a high probability he will leave Light in the room with the video feed, this would mean contacting him would be possible. That's where you three come in," L explained, "I want you to hack back into Beyond's network together; you can do this far better than I can particularly when working together. Once you manage it you can give Light the message we are coming so he knows what's coming… Please bear in mind that it will be unlikely he can answer, Beyond has taken Light's voice."

There was a joint gasp from the trio at this news and they exchanged worried glances. The loss of Light's voice seemed to be a loss greater than almost anything.

"Even if Light is not kept there it will be useful to know how much surveillance Beyond has in this Deep Level Shelter he has taken over," L said, continuing on despite the interruption, "Anything else you find out will be useful as well, but you must _not_ start hacking until we know that Beyond is on the move so you will need to act quickly."

"We can do it," Matt said softly, "I have hacked Beyond's system once before, and with Near and Mello's help it should be possible to do again even though this time he won't be wanting us to."

"Thank you, all of you," L replied.

"Just what are you planning?" Near asked.

"To raid the shelter of course," L said, and with that he ended the call.

…

"L," Wammy called, "L."

L turned as he handed the phone back to an ever present Nicholas, to see Wammy hurrying over to him carrying a small bundle of clothes and weapons. He smiled as he saw his guardian, Wammy was always a secure rock in his life.

"Here is the personal equipment you asked for," Wamy said softly, "I managed to find a replacement for the one that was lost in the fire."

"Thank you," L murmured, his gaze fixed on the items in Wammy's hands. He reached out and took them, setting them down on a table so he could pick out the clothing. A second later, with a sudden rustle of fabric L was dressed in a long, grey trench coat that stretched down to his ankles.

"A coat?" Nicholas asked.

"Light bought me one exactly like this so we could visit the beach together," L said with a small smile, "I need to be as far from my usual L persona for this as I can. I do this for personal reasons, and I want to be the part of myself Beyond has never copied."

* * *


	93. Chapter 93

A/N; And so it begins.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 92

"Light bought me one exactly like this so we could visit the beach together," L said with a small smile, "I need to be as far from my usual L persona for this as I can. I do this for personal reasons, and I want to be the part of myself Beyond has never copied."

Nicholas stared at L lost for words, while Wammy merely gave one of his soft smiles. Wammy knew full well that his ward had a sentimental side that he rarely showed anyone. Nicholas' stare turned into an outright wide eyed expression as L examined the weapons before him with a critical expression before running checks on them for safety and magazine with an almost expert grace.

"You really do know how to use them don't you," Nicholas gasped.

"I never anything but expert in anything I say I can do," L replied, "It can never be anyway else with me."

"Must be wonderful to be so good at everything," Nicholas sighed with the faintest hint of jealousy.

"You would think so wouldn't you, but I envy people who have to work hard at something. It seems more of an achievement if you truly have to work at it," L said with a faint sigh of his own; then he smiled, "It's why I play tennis."

"Play tennis?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes," L commented, and he hurriedly shrugged off the coat to begin attaching the gun holsters above his clothes. With deft movements he attached the shoulder holster with space for ammo clips and moved on to attach a similar arrangement to his waist, and even Nicholas noticed, a thigh holster. It seemed L was serious about going armed. "Although I am indeed a previous National Champion of Britain, it took a lot of hard work to get there. I am definitely not a natural at tennis, which you can probably guess by my usual stance. Physical sports do not come naturally to me at all, so I try hard at them."

"You really are quite the surprising person," Nicholas said, managing a small laugh, "you say you have faults, but the way you go about fixing them is just to become even better than you are. It puts the rest of us to shame."

"I wouldn't say that," L murmured.

"That's what makes it even worse," Nicholas laughed, and he received a rather piercing look from L as though the detective was trying to see if Nicholas was teasing him or not. L must have liked what he saw because he gave Nicholas an understanding smile as if he understood Nicholas' problem but was at a loss as to how to help without lying or saying something that would be unnecessary and unwanted.

"Do you wish for any other weapons than what you already have?" L asked, briefly checking over a radio headset before dropping it into his pocket.

"My answer is the same as the first time you asked me L," Nicholas said softly, "I am fine with my own guns."

"Colt Anaconda's are not known for their accuracy after shooting several rounds," L murmured, "plus a weapon that requires reloading after only six rounds leaves the user worryingly vulnerable."

"I shoot better when comfortable with my weapon. I would be worryingly vulnerable with a gun I did not know."

L said nothing to this, instead opting to let the discussion cease. He knew Nicholas would understand this was L giving in to his side of the debate, not L ignoring him. Besides L's attention was already shifting from the weaponry brought in for the others to the back of the warehouse away from the train. Wammy had already headed off in that direction and was overseeing attempts to construct what appeared to be a tent-like construction, a van parked nearby with its double doors fully open. All the old task force members were looking on completely bemused, and L could only guess at what they thought was being constructed. He decided to head over and put them out of their misery, there was something about them that always made L want to give them some form of comfort. They had acted almost as though they were swimming almost completely out of their depth since they had arrived in the UK.

"Why is Wammy telling them to construct a tent?" Mogi asked L before the detective had even had a chance to speak.

"I have already said I do not want to give Beyond any clue that we are coming," L replied, "If the scenery behind me has changed it will be a fairly be clue."

"How will this help?" Aizawa asked, gesturing at the now weighted curtains that formed the 'tent'.

A moment later an all too familiar table went past, carried by two of the people under Wammy's instruction.

"Oh," Aizawa added, and L smiled; it was always good to see people would find their own answers once in a while.

...

Despite the pain, the joy of being cleaned was rejuvenating for Light. He hadn't realised until he saw the colour of the first bowl of water, or the change in colour of his skin, that he had become so incredibly dirty. He knew he should have realised but with everything else he had been through it was perhaps understandable that something usually so fundamental to his nature was forgotten. He was so happy to gradually becoming clean that he didn't even find it embarrassing to have Jason do most of the work, and in fact Jason took so much care over his damaged skin that Light didn't think he could have done it better.

The water pooled at his feet were he stood, remnants of the shocking treatment he had been inflicted with before Jason had begun being kind. The first bowl of water had been poured over Light and had removed the worst of the dirt that had covered Light. Light had glared at Jason while the water had streamed down him; Jason had merely smiled back and continued on with his task.

Now though Light's eyes were closed as he let Jason clean him, the smallest of smiles on his face as he contemplated the man who had helped him. Light knew he just didn't know who Jason was inside. The person in front of him was so different to the cowed and nervous man who he had first met. Suddenly Jason spoke and it startled Light out of his reverie.

"Do you want to do your face or shall I?" Jason asked, and Light opened his eyes to see Jason offering him the cloth. Light hastily took the cloth he didn't want anyone's hands near his head, not even Jason's. He rubbed at his face with one hand, grimacing as the warm water made the cut on his cheek sting horribly. He didn't care though, with every layer of dirt that was removed he felt more like himself. Light had no idea how long such self-centred balance would last, he had no idea whether he would still be himself like this when Beyond returned. So he would just enjoy it while it lasted and trust that L could return the favour Light had bestowed on him many times. Trust that L would rebuild him when he found him.

"_What... do you think... he is planning... bringing people... back?" _Light asked, and for a moment a burst of panic fluttered through him as he thought of why Beyond wasn't here.

"Because of L I imagine," Jason said softly, "I think in some way L scares him. L is the person he has told me he sometimes wants to surpass, and so I suppose he knows what he himself is capable off and L is meant to be better than him so he is preparing as if he were going to contain himself."

Light was still looking at Jason worriedly, as though Jason's explanation was not enough.

"Why, what do you think Light?"

"_What... if he's... brought them... for...... me?" _Light whispered, the panic growing on his face the outward sign of the fracturing occurring throughout his entire mind.

"No Light," Jason said, and briefly startled Light as his hands rose and gripped Light's shoulders tightly, making the cuts there burn with pain at the contact, "That won't be why. He doesn't share. He considers you his, and with the kiss you have guaranteed his protection against whoever he's bringing."

"_You're... sure?" _Light asked, his mind dwelling on the time Beyond had murmured words along the lines of rape, those horrible words on that horrible day that seemed so long ago, but could only be a couple days.

"Yes Light," Jason replied, "You're safe from them."

Light sagged and went silent once more as Jason prepared another bowl of clean water. He didn't look up at the sound of a bottle of water being opened and poured into the bowl; his eyes merely flicked to the large pile of empty bottles it had taken to clean him. It was enough to tell him that this place had no plumbing of its own.

"Close your eyes Light, if I'm going to do your hair you don't want anything getting in your eyes," Jason said softly as he finally returned. To his surprise Light's hand jerked up and knocked the bowl out of his hands, it fell to the floor and shattered as the water drenched Jason and splashed about them.

"No," Light gasped, and there was so much force behind this one word it was clearly audible. Light stared at Jason with wild eyes, it was evident he was terrified of something, but whatever it was gave him strength. "_Don't.... touch my hair."_

Without a word Jason nodded and fetched a towel for Light. Jason knew with great certainty that he would never touch Light's hair unless asked.

Jason had barely managed to get Light back to what could only be deemed 'his' room when there was the sound of many feet approaching. Despite Jason's entreaties otherwise Light tensed in Jason's hold and he bit at his lip.

"It's going to be alright," Jason whispered.

Light managed to nod as he sunk to the floor, back close to the wall as he huddled in the corner furthest from the door, fingers holding the blanket close. He sagged slightly as there was no sign of the people approaching, but he looked up wild eyed as there was the sound of one person approaching. There could be no doubt who it was.

"So this is where you've both been hiding," Beyond said, entering the room with a small laugh. He actually sounded quite happy. Beyond's smile faded though as he saw Light. "Jason, when I asked you to get Light clean, where did I say immediately put him back in that dirty blanket? Get him some clothes."

Jason immediately turned to leave but he stopped when Jason held him back with a hand on his arm. Light froze in place on the floor as he saw the terrible expression on Beyond's face, it was a look of pure rage that he never wanted directed at him.

"You have also forgotten another task I set you," Beyond hissed, "When I leave this room I want to see it done... Or I am sorry to say that there will be consequences."

Jason nodded hurriedly at Beyond, his eyes once more holding that dullness they had first contained when Light had first seen him. Jason had apparently fled back to whatever his safe place happened to be, the Jason fled the room.

"Now then Light," Beyond said softly, turning to look at Light and once more he was all smiles, "How are you feeling? Feeling better now?"

Light forced himself to nod. He had to, it was the only reply he could give that wouldn't see either himself or Jason harmed. This was his turn to protect them both. He tried not to dwell on the terrifying thought of how quickly Beyond's emotions could change, at how unpredictable the man who held him captive was. All he knew was that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

...

L sat in the quiet of the warehouse, occasionally glancing around at all the cot beds filled with sleeping people. He wished he too could join them in sleep, but it seemed sleep was something he could only attain when Light was with him; he hadn't been able to sleep since Light had been taken. His gaze flicked to the clock on his computer, five fifty am, in ten minutes everyone would wake and the final waiting game would commence. Beyond had called him at ten on the day he had given L the ultimatum, it was almost certain he would choose the same time again; L could only hope that he had guessed the order correctly, that he knew Beyond well enough. Too many lives were at stake if he got this wrong. He wondered how he had been so calm the day before...

L silently rose from his chair and headed over to the copy of the room he had been using in the hastily acquired headquarters. He knew it was far from perfect, but through a webcam barely any of it would be visible. It would be good enough. He ran his hand along the back of the computer screen there, his mind lost in the details of his plan, checking it over once more. He knew it was risky, it was potentially the stupidest thing he had ever done... but it was all he had left.

...

This was how the others found him when they awoke. No-one dared disturb the detective though as he sat at his vigil, staring blankly at the image of his initial on the screen before him. More than one of them wondered briefly on the mental strain the great man had to be under, wondered just how much this was damaging him to do this. They stayed silent though, all knew that L would do anything to get Light back so to question his actions would merely be hindering what now could not be stopped.

All activities suddenly ceased though as a sudden ringing sound filled the warehouse. It could only mean one thing, Beyond was calling.

...

L's eyes filled with sudden life at the sound of the ring, and he adopted his usual pose only a second before Beyond's disguised face appeared on the screen before him. In the background L could just make out Light hunched up and shaking on a chair behind Beyond. L couldn't help wondering what Light had done to earn clothes, and he forced himself to stop thinking about it as he almost moved to bite at his lip.

"Hello L," Beyond said, and L forced himself not to flinch at the all too happy tone in Beyond's voice.

"Hello Beyond," L replied, "What is it you want me to do?"

"Oh very good. You do learn fast don't you," Beyond laughed, the sound high and sinister. It was almost the worst sound L had ever heard in his life, "Not even going to ask how Light is?" Beyond added gesturing at the figure hunched on a chair behind him.

The illumination in the room rose as Beyond gestured at Light, and L realised why Light was shaking. What L had feared most had come true, Beyond had more of the explosives he had used at Wammy's. Light's gaze was fixed on the small block of explosives attached to one of the legs of the chair, the fear was quite evident on his face.

"This is just to ensure you do as I ask, and I can assure you that even if it goes off it certainly won't kill Light, I wouldn't want that," Beyond said casually, "You follow my order though and it will be as if this never happened. All I have to do is type in the correct password before the timer runs out and Light will be perfectly fine."

"What is it you want me to do?" L whispered, and for a moment his plan was forgotten as he merely stared at Light. L blinked as an address suddenly appeared onscreen, he recognised it immediately as an address for a warehouse clear across the other side of London. As he saw it he felt a surge of hope, Beyond was going to ask what L had predicted.

"I want you to go alone to this address_ immediately_ and wait for me," Beyond said softly, "Can you do that for me L?"

L forced himself to nod; his gaze flicking once more to Light's panicked face. For a moment he let his true feelings show on his face and his own worry and panic appeared in his eyes.

"I thought you might say that L," Beyond laughed, "and don't think about trying to apprehend me at this location. All I have to do is send one text."

"I understand," L replied, and a second later the link was cut.

In the momentary lull of silence that surrounded him L reached forward and forwarded the address he had been sent to Wammy before, with sudden strength, pulling the flimsy laptop apart.

"Wammy," L asked, rising from his chair and exiting the small space, "is everything prepared?"

"Yes L," Wammy replied.

"Send the message to the trio and send out the snipers, tell them to shoot to kill, and if he gets out a phone, shoot that first," L said calmly. With a sharp intake of breath he turned to face the still people before him, he contemplated saying something, of making a great speech. But neither he nor Light had the time for such flippancies, he merely shifted past them and headed towards the underground train. To his surprise they all turned immediately to follow him, it seemed his people didn't need speeches.

L stood looking out the many windows of the train as it moved out of the warehouse and began to gather speed. He was oblivious to the hushed conversations and repeated weapon's checks going on around him. his mind dwelt only on the image of Light staring down at the leg of the chair. Fear rolled through him for the briefest moments but he forced it back, letting his anger replace it instead. He had to save Light, there could be no other option. He would save Light.

* * *


	94. Chapter 94

A/N; Well I have had a very busy week, with moving back to uni, report writing, water loss and regain, and many other exciting things. So this chapter is up a little later than I had intended, but it has still been less than a week since my last update. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 93

Light sat staring at the small device attached to his chair, he knew without a doubt that if that went off he would lose a limb. He didn't like this; he didn't like this at all. He barely even heard the conversation between L and Beyond, he had already known all that would be said so there had been no point in listening. Besides his attention was rather taken up by what was all too close to him. He wished he could leave the chair, but his arms were tied down, he was stuck here. Light started as a hand suddenly grabbed his chin softly and turned his head up.

"Don't worry Light," Beyond whispered, "I told you everything would be alright. I lied to L, this is just a box. Don't fret. I want you intact."

Light stared at Beyond in absolute shock. He couldn't believe he had been put through only to be told that the bomb on the leg of the chair wasn't real, at least he hoped Beyond was telling him the truth now. Beyond had to be though, there would be no joy in it for Beyond if he was lying about this.

"Now," Beyond said softly, and Light forced himself not to flinch as Beyond's hand touched his face and forced him to look up, "I'm going out but before that..."

Light's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as Beyond leant down and he forced himself not to try to fight Beyond's grip. He let Beyond kiss him, forced himself to stay as relaxed as possible as those lips met his. He couldn't believe he had ever been broken enough to let Beyond do this to him, to have obeyed the order so willingly to kiss him either. Yet still there was something soothing about Beyond's touch, he knew there shouldn't be, he had been hurt terribly in so many ways by this man, but still a part of him remembered the comfort Beyond had given him yesterday and that insidious worm of memory would not let him feel how he wanted to as Beyond's lips pressed against his. Finally Beyond pulled away and Light managed to turn away and look down at the floor, he felt dirtier than he ever had in his life from that kiss.

He didn't look up even as he heard Beyond walk over to the door and leave. Light hoped that what he thought was true, that L was coming for him now. He bit his lip as his attention turned back to the 'bomb', he wondered whether L was changing his plans because of it, Light prayed it wasn't so. He fought back a choking sob as he thought of L, the image of his lover and the hope of rescue were making his chest hurt, the tight hot feeling like a fist tightening around his heart.

...

"It is time."

The three words from Wammy were all the trio needed to begin their task or hacking Beyond's system. For once the competitive Near and Mello were acting under Matt's wishes. They had to, they only had ten minutes, at most, to hack into Beyond's computer and find the information L wanted, after that L would already be at the station with the wall would be about to come down. If they took longer it would be unlikely anyone would have the time to listen to them.

As Matt began to guide them back through the large network of servers and zombie computers Beyond had diverted his signal to L with, Mello and Near couldn't help wondering whether Matt truly was less smart than them. Neither of them would have known where to start with this, yet their supposedly third ranked boyfriend was doing this without breaking a sweat. They knew that they would both have to have a little talk with Matt once all this was over.

"It's nearly time for you both to start 'distracting' his firewalls and security system for me," Matt murmured, and his voice carried none of the humour they usually knew. It was a serious tone, filled with the age Matt supposedly had yet to gain, "while I go looking for a way in, as it were."

Mello and Near simply nodded and rechecked their system set up, they had only been hurriedly taught some of what they would have to do by Matt earlier, but they remembered it all perfectly. They just hadn't expected to have to work so soon. Matt had back tracked the signal in less than a minute.

"Go," Matt said suddenly and they began. The room filled with the sound of three people rapidly typing, all three's gazes fixed solidly on the screens before them, barely blinking as they sought to break through Beyond's defences. For they were good defences, far superior to those that Matt had managed to hack when Beyond had been in Japan, but now he had back-up it was doubtful that they would be good enough. Each line of defence fell at their feet, completely useless or the program destroyed completely.

Matt only had one worry, eventually something had to inform Beyond, no matter how far he was from his computer, that they were up to something. The likelihood of one of these programs preventing him from taking over Beyond's system would send a text message or _something_ to wherever Beyond had gone. Matt knew he had to keep going though, he had been told to, and he knew L would have thought of such possibilities.

He was five minutes into the hack, six minutes into the total operation when the phone next to the computer rang again. Matt ignored it and let one of their copious bodyguards answer it.

"L wants to know how you are doing," the guard whispered, as if keeping his voice low and quiet would be less distracting.

"Another minute, maybe two," Matt replied.

"He just said-"

"Not _now," _Matt sighed, fingers flying over his keys.

The guard, and presumably L, fell silent at that and Matt continued on through the last defences on Beyond's computer. On either side of him Mello and Near continued to distract and pretend to be his computer when they could, but their laptops were failing. Even Matt's computer programming ability could not stop the number of viruses and worms that were steadily replicating on their machines and beginning to destroy their data. They couldn't battle infection on their own system and get through Beyond's defences at the same time.

"I'm out," Mello said as Matt found the final program blocking his way and began to remove it. Matt didn't even turn away from his computer to see the snowstorm of black and white pixels that had once been Mello's computer. There was nothing that could ever be salvaged he knew.

"I'm down too," Near whispered, reaching out with one finger to poke the screen which was filled with the flickering images of real, and fictional, dinosaurs. Until at last it too shifted sideways and back once before turning into a clone of the static snowstorm on Mello's computer.

Matt typed hurriedly, his teeth gritted as he fought on alone. He broke down the final firewall and disabled its companion program, stopping any more viruses from being sent out to any computer wanting entry. Beyond's system was down. With a final few clicks he highlighted the way in and an instant later his computer joined Mello and Near's in death.

Wordlessly Matt held his hand out and a guard hurried over with Matt's own personal laptop, a webcam perched precariously on the lid. Matt smiled as he clicked the link he had created especially for this moment and his computer followed the route laid out by the trio's actions and entered Beyond's system. There were no more viruses or computer programmes left to stop their entry. They had managed it with two minutes to spare.

"Now I can talk," Matt said, and his voice was more like his usual tone, even though he was still typing and a myriad of images flashed on and off on the screen before him. "Put him on speaker."

"Matt?" L asked, and there was a hint of annoyance to his tone, as though L had really not appreciated being put on hold. Matt didn't care, he had had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"I've hacked the system," Matt said quietly, "and he does indeed have a network of cameras. From all I can see there are nine, no wait, eleven other people there besides Light and Jason."

"Armed?" L asked, and there was the sudden cessation of the engine noise they had heard before.

"Yes, heavily," Matt muttered, "L, I don't know whether Beyond knows I've done this, be careful."

"I know Matt," L replied, "Where is Light?"

"Precisely where you thought he would be," Matt replied, as Near and Mello shifted closer. All three looked relieved to see how little damage they could see on Light from their viewpoint, "He's looking pretty calm actually."

"Talk to him," L said and hung up.

"Did he not want to know _where_ those guard are?" a bodyguard murmured.

"Considering what is about to happen to a section of wall," Mello replied, "It's not going to matter where they were. They're all going to come running."

"Typical human response," Near murmured, "Always going towards danger instead of away from it."

Everyone fell silent as Matt activated the webcam. A second before the feed activated Matt's customary smile was back in place.

...

"Hello Light."

Light's head jerked up at the voice and his eyes widened as he stared up at the screen, his mouth falling open slightly as he stared at the sight before him. From the large screen before him the trio were smiling back at him.

"L thought you would like to know that there's going to be a small bang in about a minute," Mello laughed, "He's coming for you Light."

Light felt a shudder run through him at their words. He felt energised and drained at the same time and the tension that had filled his chest before he had seen them returned. It was the way they had said it;_ He is coming for you._ Light realised with a sudden horror that L was coming for him personally, he wouldn't just be rescued, L was going to be leading them. He realised something else then, and his eyes shifted to the box attached to the edge of the chair. L needed to know about this.

"_Fake,"_ Light gasped; his voice quiet even to himself, the k horribly mangled, "_fake."_

The trio simply stared at him, and Light felt closer to tears when they stayed motionless.

"Did you just speak?" Matt asked.

Light wished he could scream.

...

L stood motionless a few metres back from the wall, Nicholas as always stood just behind him, staring at where men were hurriedly working to apply the explosives. He already held one gun in his hand where he had freed it from its shoulder holster, the barrel pointing at the floor as he held it in his firm grip. His mind dwelt on Light's shining face, a memory from some forgotten time, or perhaps he had seen it so often it was free from time or place. He wondered if he would ever see such a carefree smile again, would ever see Light happy again. Whether he would rescue Light at all.

He was brought out of his silent vigil by the phone in his coat pocket buzzing against his leg.

"Yes?" He asked as he answered.

"L," Near said, and his voice was filled with anxiety and surprise, "Light says the bomb is a fake."

"Light _says?"_ L murmured.

"He can still manage some speech," Near replied.

"I see," L said quietly, and hung up. It was all he could think to do at the joint revelations that had been given to him, the relief flooded his brain too much for thought.

"What is it L?" Nicholas asked.

"The bomb that had been placed by Light is a fake," L whispered, "at least that seems to be what Light has been told... and... he can still manage some speech."

L swallowed painfully as Nicholas' hand gripped his shoulder, and for a brief second L wanted nothing more to be given more comfort by the man who had, over the past few months, become part of his family.

"That's good L," Nicholas gasped, "It means we're winning already."

L nodded shakily, Nicholas was right and L knew this was not the time to give into his emotions. He should let the anger that had filled him at Beyond's actions spread. He should channel only the emotions that would get him to Light. Falling apart now would do nothing, particularly now he knew that things were _better_ than he had thought. He shifted stance slightly, and the determination flooded his eyes once more.

"Clear," A black clad man said softly, and everyone close to the wall hurried back.

A second later the wall before L exploded.

The bricks and plaster of the wall were violently thrown _into_ the corridor now revealed to them. Dust billowed back over them, but they pressed forward. L's small team fanning out into two spreading down both sides of the corridor and taking refuge behind the rubble that filled it. As of yet there was no resistance, the enemy most likely trying to fathom what had been the cause of the explosion they had heard.

L swept his gaze along them briefly. They were few in number, only four to each team; two of Wammy's officers, one member of the taskforce on each, and one of L's contacts. Stephen with Mogi, and Lydia with Aizawa. Matsuda was to stay with L, partly because L wanted to keep an eye on one of his closest friends.

"Remember," L said as he stepped through the rubble, his gaze sweeping the corridor ahead, "This is not about justice. I don't want prisoners."

...

Beyond couldn't help but smile as he drove towards the building he had specified. He knew he had come at last to the end of his long convoluted plan; soon L would be his and what he had wanted to happen since he was 12 would occur. To have come so far in just a week made his skin tingle in excitement, he couldn't believe he had been as lucky as he had been.

Beyond frowned as his phone beeped, he had told everyone not to contact him. He was not to be disturbed. So the beep could only mean one thing. Something had gone wrong, something was not going according to plan. He barely glanced up at the road as he took out his phone and read the message.

_Hacker._

In itself it wasn't that bothersome a message, it wouldn't have meant much and in truth he had expected this since the moment L knew he had Light. The timing now though was just a little too perfect. He knew there had to be more to this, which would only be happening if L was going against his command. His frown deepened as his phone beeped once more.

Beyond screamed as he read the text message. Swinging the car wildly through traffic with a cacophony of horns sounding at his passage.

_Breach._

He had underestimated L.

* * *


	95. Chapter 95

A/N; Please read and review. I'd love to know what you think of all this.

* * *

Chapter 94

The first man came from the nearest room, and even though he crept out like a shadow, gun already raised to point at the intruders, he was shot down. The bullets, for many people had fired as one, passed through his chest and his head. He was down before he had even realised he had been shot. Already the numbers had been reduced to ten rather than the eleven they had to face. They were not about to become complacent though, if they did they would lose friends.

"The others will have heard the shots," Nicholas muttered, "They won't be as easy as this."

"We can't help that," L said calmly, "This was all expected. I think it's time we spread out."

The members of the two teams nodded once and began to jog down the long tunnel up towards the main complex, if any of the people they were to face had been curious about the noise they certainly didn't come to investigate. L knew this could only mean that they were a lot more cautious and skilled than the one who was already dead. He didn't care, all he could think of now was finding Light; it was all that mattered to him.

L began to set off into the complex, following unerringly the route that would, hopefully, lead to Light. He could only be grateful that Light had been tied down he supposed, it meant he wouldn't have to worry about his assertive partner deciding to move and find L through all the commotion. L wasn't quite sure what he would have done if Light had survived all that Beyond had done and yet die in the crossfire of his rescue party.

There was the sound of gunfire from further into the complex, it seemed one of the teams at least had found some resistance. There was a sudden cry of pain, and L frowned he hoped it wasn't someone he knew. He wished he could have worked out who it was from the voice, but down here in the dark gloom of the tunnels everything seemed distorted. He forced himself not to flinch as more sounds of gunfire echoed back towards them.

"There are stairs this way," L murmured, "Jason told us the computer room was on the upper level."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Nicholas asked, as he and Matsuda followed close behind L.

"Yes," L said firmly, and continued on. It was obvious L was not going to say any more on the matter.

L continued on up the stairs, his gaze scouring the way ahead for movement. Behind him Matsuda and Nicholas were doing the same. They reached the second level with no fuss, and edged towards the exit out into the corridor beyond. Matsuda and Nicholas just slightly behind L as they checked back the way they had come, ensuring they hadn't been followed.

L froze as a man came out of the shadows ahead of him, gun levelled squarely at his head. He knew he could never get his own weapon up in time before he was shot. L's mind screeched to a halt as a gun fired.

...

Light's eyes widened as he heard the nearby explosion. He had not expected this, had never thought L would do something so forward or dangerous as to _attack_ the place he was being held. Light wished the trio had told him some of what to expect when they had called him briefly, he wasn't sure how many more shocks he could cope with. This thought was only momentary, and a second later he was fighting the bonds, attempting to free himself from the chair. He didn't even notice the pain from his wrists as the cord tying him down began to cut through his skin, all he heard was the nearby gunshots and .

Light frowned in panic and consternation as the bindings refused to loosen, even as they, and the pure white shirt Light was wearing, began to dye red with his blood. He fought harder at them, slight breathy whimpers escaping him as he suddenly felt overly confined and his panic wrecked his still fragile mind. He didn't even notice as the door burst open behind him and Jason hurried in, quickly shutting it behind him, blocking the sight of the two guards outside from view, and leant against the damaged wood breathing hard.

"Light stop."

Only Jason's words and his hands coming to rest on Light's wrists stopped Light's panicked motions. Light looked up at Jason through wild eyes, but they calmed as they met Jason's reassuring gaze.

"Now, let's see if we can get you free," Jason muttered and he began to such for a cutting implement.

"_...Being stupid..." _Light muttered, sagging in his seat.

"No Light," Jason said softly, "You were being human."

Both froze as they heard shots from much closer by than any of the others had been, and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. It could only have been a body. Jason forced himself to unfreeze and began hurriedly searching once more until, with an almost savage cry he found a knife and turned back to Light. He turned to see Light sat wide eyed and pale in the chair, but he wasn't staring at Jason with the knife, he was staring as far as he could back towards the door.

"It won't be L," Jason muttered as he hurried over and began cutting at the bindings on Light's wrists.

"_But_...," Light began, but he did not continue. Jason sighed inwardly in relief because he knew there could be no way for him to ever truly know if L was safe or not. He would not, could not, lie to Light. Even to save his life Jason doubted he had the capacity to lie. He did not know how he had managed to not need to deal with such a situation with Beyond, he could only presume that for once fate had not dealt him a bad hand.

...

L shuddered and took a step back, despite the ringing in his ears from the gunshot that had sounded far too close to him for any level of comfort. He forced himself to regain his exposure though and take that step back, forced himself to move closer to the now quite dead body before him. He stared at it for the briefest of minutes, acknowledging the fact that this was a person who had been about to shoot him had it not been for his saviour. L turned slowly on his heel and stared at the still shaking man behind him, gun now pointing at the floor instead of over L's shoulder.

"Thank you Matsuda," L said softly, "I believe you just saved my life."

Matsuda nodded at L and seemed to recover some composure from L's kind words to him. Matsuda smiled though when Nicholas actually patted him on the back before shifting forward and pilfering the rapidly cooling body for its weapons and ammunition.

With nothing more to say the three moved on down the short tunnel. They stopped hurriedly at the corner where it turned into the alcove lined with doors as bullets shot out of the dark and buried themselves in the wall behind them. It appeared Light was well guarded.

"Matsuda," Nicholas whispered, his voice barely audible to either of his companions, "Cover me while I get to the other side of the corridor, and then we both attack together."

Matsuda nodded, and as one they moved. Both pushed L back against the wall of the tunnel and further away from danger before shifting into position. Matsuda immediately began firing blindly down into the corridor, barely clearing the corner with the gun as he shot rounds repeatedly into the dimly lit space beyond. Answering shots came back almost instantly but they were weak and low to the ground, allowing Nicholas to make the dash over to the other side of the corridor so he too could join in the wild firing down into the small space. L barely had time to blink before Matsuda had changed the magazine in his gun and had once more joined the fight with Nicholas. For now answering shots were burying themselves in the wall of the tunnel behind them.

"Now," Nicholas muttered, just audible to L and Matsuda over the ringing echoes of the gunshots. Both he and Matsuda stepped out into the gap and took better aim at their opponents, they knew they had no choice; their opponents were too well hidden behind whatever barricades they had constructed to avoid confronting them in such a way. There was the sound of one screaming as he got hit before the sound cut off abruptly.

L watched his two bodyguards firing down into the corridor, Nicholas steadily moving forward as if to physically attack the man so wildly defending against him; both were seemingly uncaring of the danger they were putting themselves in. His eyes widened in panic as he watched them, and the bullets whirring past them from the last surviving bodyguard. He didn't like the risk they were taking.

L's fears were proven correct less than a second later as Matsuda staggered back, eyes wide and filled with shock as the first bullet hit him squarely in the chest. L felt his mind fill with fear, shock and grief as three more bullets careened into Matsuda. Matsuda crumpled to the floor, eyes closed and body limp only inches from L's feet. Bullet holes were visible in the front of Matsuda's clothes and blood was already beginning to creep across the floor from the bullet wound visible on his arm.

Anger swarmed through L's mind at the sight of his friend lying motionless on the floor before him, anger fuelled by self-righteous rage. Without a thought he shifted into the space Matsuda had so recently been stood in and began walking down the corridor, bringing the gun up to point at the villain as he did so. The man was so fixated on Nicholas that he never had a chance to aim at L.

L waited until he was at almost point blank range before firing the gun he held rock steady in his hand. Despite what he had told the task force members about his weapons training, he had never shot someone before; if he had been in his right mind he never would have done it. Not when he himself was not in any personal danger. But the loss of Light and watching Light get tortured had weakened such resolve, and finally seeing Matsuda shot he could no longer hold back. So he shot the man who had shot his friend, he shot him again and again. L stared blandly at the man as he fell to the floor and lay still, gun gradually lowering as he realised that the man was indeed dead.

"I killed him," L said softly, and the slightest trace of guilt edged his words.

"He deserved it, and besides it was self defence," Nicholas replied.

"You sound like Light," L murmured, and his thoughts returned in a sudden rush as he spoke the name of the man most precious to him. It also reminded him of just _why _he had shot at someone. "Matsuda!"

To his surprise Nicholas turned him round to face the door in front of them.

"He would want you to see to Light," Nicholas muttered, "No matter what his condition, I will see to Matsuda."

L didn't even argue.

He was worried about Matsuda, yes; but he was also worried about Light, and Light took precedence. In fact as L reached out for the door handle his world view narrowed down until all it contained was Light's smiling face.

...

Light had never felt more relieved than he did when the last of the bindings fell away from him and he was able to stand up and move away from the chair. Jason holding his undamaged hand to give some support to him in his overly weakened state.

"Where do we go from here do you think?" Jason asked, looking back at the door, "How do we tackle the guards?"

"_We don't," _Light gasped, and he leant against Jason's side for support. He wanted to sit now he was standing, but he was damned if he was going to use the chair he had just been in. He would stand until his legs gave out and then sit on the floor.

"What?" Jason said hotly, "We can't just wait here!"

"_Must_," Light whispered, "_L knows... we're here."_

Light's words were punctuated from sudden gunfire from just outside the door and the sound of bullets hitting the door frame. Light lent into Jason for more support, finding that he wanted to be close to someone he felt he could trust with so much gunfire nearby; even if it did mean L was more likely to be close by too. Light was just too weak and too filled with fear to cope with such noise any more. He sighed in gratefulness as Jason backed them up into the corner furthest away from the door. A moment later he was more than grateful as a bullet managed to get through the wood of the door and buried itself in the floor.

"What sort of rounds did L think was necessary?!" Jason exclaimed into the sudden silence that followed, and he looked at the bullet now lodged in the floor.

Light said nothing. He didn't even try; for he had heard a voice all too familiar to him. Light's eyes stayed fixed on the door, his breathing becoming raged. Hope welled up in his chest and he felt unwanted tears prick at his eyes, he could feel himself beginning to fall apart again and he couldn't stand it. He pushed away from Jason and staggered towards the door, blooded arms rising slightly as if he could summon who he wanted through the door.

Light felt his body twitch as the door opened, his anxiety becoming so high he could taste it in his mouth. He stared at the pair of black, worried eyes that greeted him through the door way and the messy black hair above them.

"Light," L whispered, and his voice in all its suddenly cracked and shaky goodness washed over Light and he knew without a doubt that this was L, not Beyond. There was too much love and compassion in that tone for it ever to be Beyond.

"Light," L said again, his voice much louder and more joyous than before, and Light saw at last the smile he had missed throughout his ordeal, saw L stood before him in the coat he had bought him for their first date. The coat L had worn for him that day. He managed to give L the smallest of smiles then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

...

L stared at Light, joy suffusing his being as he saw his beloved Light standing there in the middle of the room, right where he should have been, right where L had wanted him to be. He didn't realise he was smiling or saying Light's name until Light smiled back.

Then L was running forward, dropping the gun he was holding carelessly to the ground so he could capture Light in his arms as he fell. He made it just in time, falling to his knees as he took Light's weight, coat billowing out around him in a way he was sure the person in his arms would have appreciated had he been conscious. All of L's thoughts about such things ceased though as he felt the myriad of scars and welts that adorned Light's back, they were far too noticeable even through the shirt.

"Should I be holding him?" L said, in a sudden panic, trying to stop holding Light's back as he looked up at _Jason _with pleading eyes, "I don't want to hurt him..."

"I don't think he notices the pain anymore," Jason whispered with a small frown.

"Oh," L whispered, and he pulled Light closer. He knew he should have felt something from Jason's comment, but he just felt numb acceptance. His gaze fell down to Light's face and the scar that adorned his cheek. He wondered if Light's perfect countenance would always be marred by the cut Beyond had placed on it. Tentatively he shifted a hand out from underneath Light and ran his thumb underneath the cut. To his surprise Light jerked back suddenly and his eyes opened to stare up at L in panic. L realised almost instantly what was wrong, and his heart sank.

"I'm not Beyond Light," L said hurriedly, "I'm not Beyond!"

L was grimly unsurprised when Light continued to stare up at him worriedly, but he didn't make any move to get away. This didn't give L any hope though, he doubted Light would have struggled further against Beyond. He wondered how he could solve this, how he could prove who he was again. He smiled as he realised just how he could do it. He leant down close to Light's face, so all Light could see was him and whispered,

"I love you Light."

...

The words rang through Light's shattered mind as he looked up at the face above him, taking in the completely open expression and strangely happy smile. This was a face that Beyond had tried to copy but had failed, Light could see all the small details that made L, _L_. Light gave a breathy gasp and his arms came up to wrap tightly around L, his body shaking from the effort and the sudden tears that fell from his eyes.

"_L,"_ Light whispered through his silent tears, and he buried his face against L's neck. The fingers of his undamaged hand dug into L's coat as though he thought L would disappear and leave him here once more.

"Yes Light," L said, trying to hold back his own tears as he clung to Light in turn, "It's me."

* * *


	96. Chapter 96

A/N; Wow, I had not expected the response I received to the last chapter. To receive the number of reviews I did shocked me and made me so very happy. I only hope I can live up to the obviously high hopes you all have for the climax of this story. I thank you all, reviewers and silent readers, for following this story for so long. Your continued support always amazes me. Thank you.

Oh, and if any of you follow Thieving Moon I finally updated that after my long lapse in updates. I apologise it has taken so long.

On other news I thought I would share with you that I am cosplaying at the London Expo next week! Not anyone from Death Note though, but it should still be an amazing time, particularly as several of my friends are coming too. It's my first time cosplaying and I am very excited.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 95

Light shuddered in L's arms, his grip on L's back failing but still he tried to hold on. It felt like years, no decades, since he had felt L's presence near him and now it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had. He could feel his tears cascading down his cheeks and ensuring he lost more of the precious water he had gone through so much to gain. But he didn't care, there was no room in his mind for that, he was in L's arms. He was safe.

"We need to get out of here Light," L said softly, "Time is short."

Light tensed at L's words as he remembered once more why he was there, and just _why_ L had this chance to rescue him. They really didn't have time to waste on him falling apart; no matter how much he wanted to, his strength was failing fast and he wanted nothing more than to stay in L's arms and cry. Vaguely Light wondered if his strength or his pride would ever return to him. Light didn't resist as L rose to his feet, and let go of Light enough to allow him to stand. Light didn't let up on his hold around L's neck though, still unable to let go of the one person who had managed to chase away the darkness that had grown in his soul since Kaede and Takahiro's deaths.

"Light," L said softly, "Light, I need you to stand on your own."

Light nodded against L's neck and hesitantly let go of his lover. He managed to stand in front of L without shaking and as he looked into L's eyes for a moment he saw overwhelming sadness and fear fill them before it was buried.

L looked at Light's and saw the abject fear and depression that had grown in the depths of Light's soul in his time held here. He had never seen Light show his emotions so easily when other people were around, but then Light had been through a lot at the hands of Beyond. L felt that on some way he was to blame for this, Beyond would have never had a chance to do this if L had just had him killed in the past.

"It's good to see you Light," Matsuda said suddenly, and L turned to stare almost stupidly back at the doorway. Matsuda was upright and managing a smile at them, even if he was draped partly over Nicholas' back unable to stand properly and looking rather dazed. There was the sign of bandages on the hanging arm, and it seemed he was unable to stand properly on one leg. He was alive though and that's all L cared about.

"Matsuda!" L gasped.

"You certainly buy the best equipment L," Nicholas commented, "If it wasn't for the top quality body armour we would have lost him."

"Heh," Matsuda groaned slightly, his customary embarrassed expression forming as he glanced down at the ground.

"I thought we had lost him," L murmured, "It's why I-"

"Had to be done," Nicholas said, cutting over him, "Now, don't you think we should be going?"

"We do," L said with a nod, "Are you coming with us Jason, I had rather hoped to rescue you too."

"You couldn't stop me," Jason said hurriedly, "I didn't think you would have to ask."

"I like to be certain of things," L muttered, as he took Light's undamaged hand and gave his now rescued partner a small smile as he squeezed Light's hand gently. L almost cried tears of his own as he saw Light's small answering smile in return.

"L, don't forget your gun," Nicholas commented, pointing with a free hand at the discarded weapon. There was just the faintest hint of reproach in his voice.

"Would you trust me to take it?" Jason asked, "You're going to have your hands full."

L gave Jason one of the most searching looks he had given anyone in his life, and for an instant Jason saw the L that Beyond thought was there. But this gaze was a hundred times more searching than anything Beyond had stopped him with. In that instance Jason felt as though his soul had been laid bare, he let out a breath he hadn't been holding when L gave him a small nod and shifted to let Light drape an arm across his shoulder. As L headed wordlessly for the door Jason went for the gun and cradled it close to him, he hoped he didn't have to use it, but he felt better for finally being armed.

...

Rem flew over the city, rushing head long above the buildings heading for where the raid was occurring. Anger and betrayal warred in her mind as she tried to fathom why L would have left her out of this. L had known that her only reason for living any more was to gain revenge for Misa. If that could extend the lives of L or Light who had aided her and done so much in the past few months all the better.

"I will have my revenge," Rem muttered, and she tried to fly faster.

...

Beyond muttered wildly to himself in the confines of the car, speeding through the traffic on the way back towards his hideout. He barely noticed the other cars as he wove this way and that his anger was too great for him to focus on anything else. He had thought L to be more of a loner than this, that even when under pressure the great detective would not act as brazenly, would not do something so dangerous. It seemed that L would go completely against his character when it came to Light. Beyond had underestimated completely the length L would go to for Light.

It was with great self loathing Beyond realised what he had missed on the call, what he should have noticed immediately but in his great joy and his 'victory' had failed to spot. L had been wearing a coat. L had never worn a coat in all the years Beyond had watched him at Wammy's, yet today he had been wearing a coat. L had been waiting for his call so he could set his plan into action. It made Beyond so angry to think he had acted so carelessly. How was he to prove his superiority if he made such a simple mistake?

_It just wouldn't do_!

Just before the turning towards the hideout Beyond decided on his plan. He sped past the entrance, his car merging into the traffic towards a car park out of view of the hideout and hurriedly he began searching for a viable target. If they had seen him leave they had to have known what he was wearing, he couldn't return looking like this. He knew if he did they would shoot him dead. He couldn't be having with that.

...

Rem landed heavily on the roof of the building where she saw the first black clad sniper. She recognised the floating name as one of the men who worked for Nicholas and had worked with her in the past. His name was Mark and she was unsurprised to see he was looking round at her with undisguised panic and shock.

"Where are they?" Rem growled, not caring that her tone scared Mark more.

"Who?" He quavered.

"L and Wammy," Rem said, still glaring down at the man. She knew he was innocent but she had to get rid of her anger somewhere.

"I don't know, I'll-"

His words were cut off as his radio hissed and Wammy's voice sounded from it.

"Beyond is returning, repeat beyond is returning."

Whatever Mark had been about to say to Rem was forgotten as he turned back to his weapon and trained his sight on the empty space before the tunnel entrance.

"How will you know when you see him?" Rem asked, "Nobody knows what he looks like."

"A man presuming to be him exited wearing a black coat and a blue peaked cap," Mark muttered, "besides who else would walk into _there_?"

Rem said nothing, merely turned her gaze towards the building the man was focused on herself. They were still some distance away but she could make out the names of the people on the street quite clearly, she scanned them all hurriedly, but none of them carried the name of Beyond Birthday. She frowned.

Then, a person in a blue cap and a black coat suddenly turned from the small crowd of people on the street and headed towards the door that had to lead to wherever Light was being held Rem presumed. However the name she read was not Beyond Birthday, and the numbers she saw told her something horrifying.

"I have a sight line," the man murmured, into the radio attached to his coat, "Do I take it?"

"Yes," Wammy replied.

"No," Rem said, and she went to push the gun out of position. She was too late, she knew she was going to be, but still she had to try. The gun fired and there was nothing she could do to stop a bullet.

Her gaze turned back to the figure to see her collapsing to the ground quite dead, the cap fluttering from her head and long ginger hair spilling from its sudden confinement to wind through the air around her. A look of sudden shock was visible on her face as she fell, but of course no emotions were now flaring in that now dead mind.

"He wasn't anything like he was supposed to have looked," the man commented, a trace of worry in his voice.

"That's because it wasn't Beyond," Rem whispered, and she took off from the building once more to land next to the body of the fallen human. The girl who lay dead before her had been all too close to Misa in appearance, and she stared down at her completely oblivious to everything around her. Even as humans rushed in from the street nearby and crowded round the body and blocked her view.

...

Beyond laughed quietly as he slipped through the door, pulling the shawl from his head. He discarded the offending object on the floor and began his descent down into the depths. He was more than pleased with his ability to fool not only the snipers but Rem as well. In fact, his choice of victim had been masterful in his opinion. There could be no doubt that the shinigami had affection for Misa Amane now, it was something Beyond had only suspected in his brief observation of Misa in the past and the avid way she had talked. However it had proved to be useful now, the shinigami had never even looked in his direction as he had passed through the crowd and slipped through the door. It had been all too easy to pay that young girl to do as he requested, it was amazing what people would do for money.

Beyond frowned as his suspicions of invasion were further confirmed as he heard gunfire. He hated to have it confirmed so well, if the snipers and the shinigami themselves had not been enough... Beyond pulled his ever present knife from its sheath and made his way deeper into the complex, staring down into the dark depths at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

There were scenes of violence surrounding the dead body of one of his men at the bottom, and Beyond had no doubt it would be the same on the level below. He stepped over the body and continued on, wondering where L would be now in the complex. The gunfire though, was coming to an end. Whatever battle was waging down here was ending. It didn't mean L had left, it just meant L had probably won this round.

Beyond turned the corner onto the main tunnel that ran the whole length of the complex and was mirrored on the other side, there were more dead bodies here and he was pleased to see that one was not one of his men. This was one of L's contacts he was sure, or someone who worked for Wammy, it didn't matter to Beyond it was just good to see the battle was not all one sided. He moved to check for Weaponry and that's when the explosion happened.

...

L's group started at the sound of the explosion. It wasn't a large bang, but it was enough to shake the ground beneath their feet. They paused, unable to move as they all tried to judge if the underground structure was still secure, but to their relief it appeared to be so.

"What happened?" Nicholas asked, looking back down the long tunnel they were stood in, for the explosion had to have come from the tunnel they were stood in. He gasped as in the distance he saw small fires burning, but if anyone was injured he couldn't tell. It was too far away.

"Beyond used explosives to destroy Wammy's," L sighed, "No doubt he kept some in stock."

"_What_?" Light gasped, his grip tightening on L's shoulders, "_Wammy's_?"

"Everyone got out," L said firmly, "Everyone got out..."

"There's nothing we could do to help," Nicholas said then, starting forward with a still dazed Matsuda leaning against him. "We are both carrying weakened people. We have no idea what we would be walking into. Once we have Light safely in Wammy's hands we can come back for the others."

"Can you contact Wammy?" L asked, beginning to follow after Nicholas.

"I tried when I was looking Matsuda over," Nicholas sighed, "But something down here is blocking our signal. It's probably why we have heard nothing from the others."

L nodded at this and continued on his way down the tunnel with Light. He could hear Light panting heavily against his shoulder and knew the tension of the situation and his already shocked condition was doing nothing in helping Light get out of here. They made their way slowly towards the staircase that bisected the middle of the complex and made their way onto the bottom level. L felt Light tense against him but he kept them moving forward, stopping would have done nothing for Light's condition.

...

Beyond headed towards where he had left Light, disregarding the explosion as unimportant even though it had happened in front of him blocking his original route. He made his way down onto the bottom level of the tunnel complex. If it was his people they were beneath his notice and if they were L's people he didn't care. He was focused solely on the man who had been his target since the day he had met him. Focused solely on L, and now, on L's partner as well. He would find them and he would bend them to his will. He would show L he was better than him, and he would prove to them both that love was only an illusion and that it could be easily broken and only death would ever be certain.

He made his way at a half run to the nearest corridor entrance and glanced down it. He smiled as he saw who had already made their way down onto this level. The silhouette of L and Light together was unmistakable in the flickering light of the red pillar lined stretch. He crept closer, keeping out of the puddles of water that dotted the floor and masking the sound of his steps in theirs. Soon he was barely inches from them, and his anger had grown a thousand fold as he saw Jason with them, saw that his Jason had betrayed him. He knew now how L had known where he was holding Light.

He decided to strike.

He drove the blade of his knife into Jason's back, smiling as he heard the shocked gurgle from his traitorous colleague. He stepped closer and took the gun from Jason's shaking hands.

"Traitor," Beyond hissed into Jason's ear, turning them so Jason's body was between him and the others. Jason gave small cries of pain as the blade shifted inside him, and cut into him deeper, blood spilled from the wound and coated Beyond's hand that held the knife before coursing down to the floor at their feet.

Beyond smiled as he saw the looks of shock on the others in the tunnel, and the fear already blooming in L and Light's eyes. The man behind L who was supporting someone on one shoulder began to raise his gun, but Beyond pointed the one he now carried at L and Light and the gun lowered. Beyond thought it was good to finally be obeyed.

"Now then," Beyond said with a laugh, "I think it's time for some fun."

* * *

...

...

...

A/N; I believe this is what some people call the other shoe.

* * *


	97. Chapter 97

A/N; Please read and review. I really want to know what you think of this.

* * *

Chapter 96

"Now then," Beyond said with a laugh, "I think it's time for some fun."

His words were met with silence as those he had confronted merely stared at him and the now shaking Jason in growing horror. It was evident that not even L knew what to say in such a situation.

"No-one going to say hello?" Beyond commented, shifting the blade inside Jason once more and making the already gasping man whimper and his hands spasm. "That's very rude you know."

There was still silence from those stood in the tunnel, Light's mind vaguely considered why this was but his mind was filling with an almost white static as his fear gradually began to override even his ability to think. He had never felt this terrified, and he knew why he did now, it was because L was here. L was in danger.

"Hello Beyond."

L's voice sounding suddenly in the quiet of the tunnel was a sudden shock to everyone. Light flinched against L's shoulder at the cold tone, it was nothing like the voice he had known over the past few months from L, this was almost the same disinterested tone that had provided him with Kira percentages. It was frightening and it was terrible.

"Ah you do speak," Beyond laughed, "I was worried for a moment that the sight of terrible, little me in the flesh would have rendered you speechless L. Personally I'm very surprised at you , this plan of yours was so risky, did you truly think an assault would work? That I would truly go to whatever death you had prepared for me elsewhere and not figure out what you had planned? It's truly shocking behaviour and not what I had come to expect from you. Your brain must truly be addled by the 'love' you feel for this mass murderer here. You really have fallen L."

"Falling in love is never a fault B," L said softly.

Beyond sneered at L then, his grip on the knife failing and he finally let Jason fall to the floor. Jason groaned as he hit the deck, bloody knife still buried in his back as he lay in his own blood. He was still alive, but it was up for debate how much longer he would be.

"Love is _always_ a fault," Beyond growled, the gun shifting to point directly at L's head, "It has certainly weakened you L, it's made you so easy to find. It's made you so soft, so _sentimental_. If you want to live up to the ideal _you_ set, then you shouldn't feel at all. You-"

Whatever Beyond had been about to say cut off as he shifted to fire the gun over L's shoulder. The sound of a bullet hitting flesh was an awful echo to the sound of the gun firing in the confined space. Then Matsuda screamed as there was a loud thud from behind them and L shifted enough to look, although he already knew with mounting horror what he would find when he did. L and Light flinched as one at the sight behind him. Nicholas lay dead on the floor, a neat bullet hole bleeding slowly above one eye. He was very obviously dead.

L swallowed painfully as he saw the dead body of his friend, and Matsuda crouched nearby in obvious pain and grief. He shuddered slightly as Light fell from his shoulders to the floor, and L couldn't help but think of all the people had died because of Beyond, how many people had died because of his own failings. L stared down at Nicholas and saw everyone he had ever lost, and everyone he could lose in that moment.

"That is such a pleasing expression you have on your face now L," Beyond said with a chuckle.

"Why?" L whispered, and his voice was slightly shaky.

"He was going for a gun," Beyond said in a tone of dismissal, "I couldn't have that. Besides, he was superfluous."

L turned back to Beyond, a new fire glowing in his eyes.

"No-one is ever superfluous," L said hotly, completely uncaring of the gun that was once more pointing at him.

"You see," Beyond sighed, "there you go spouting that nonsense again. There are always superfluous people-", here Beyond paused to gesture at Nicholas' body, "- like him."

"No he wasn't," L whispered.

"Oh I disagree," Beyond laughed, "I could see the seconds of his life rapidly diminishing just before I shot him, his time was done. As is Jason's down there. I don't think Jason truly believed me when I told him just how short his life would be; he knows it now though doesn't he. I always speak the truth. Did you want to know how long you have left L?"

"Would it matter either way?" L said, forcing his voice to stay calm, "I don't believe the time of death has any relation to how we get there. I will not be cowed by your words Beyond."

"I had forgotten just how amusing you were," Beyond laughed, "Always able to spin words so prettily. You really do have such a rose-tinted view of people and the world. Just how do you manage it after all those crime scene photos..."

Light stared at Nicholas on the floor before him, Matsuda close by and now unconscious from his own blood loss. His gaze drifted to the gun not more than a few inches from his hands. Part of him wanted desperately to reach out and take it, but he was frozen if fear. He knew if he failed he would ensure that they would all be killed by Beyond, they would lose any hope of getting out of here. Yet still he was taunted by the closeness of the gun, and the rising desire to repay Beyond for how he had treated him, Jason and L. He had to do something. Slowly he brought his damaged hand forward slightly, almost reaching for the gun. He glanced up at Beyond, trying to ensure he was not being observed. He wasn't, and he let his hand drift infinitesimally closer to the weapon before him.

"You want to know how I managed it B," L whispered, "I _didn't_ manage it. I just understand that people do have goodness in them, that people can be kind. I have that demonstrated to me on a daily basis just as much as the bad. I hope for that goodness in everyone, I believe in people Beyond. I even believed in you once."

There was a sound of disgust from Beyond at this, and his hand twitched where it held the gun. His face was twisted with his inner repulsion at L's words.

"Believed in me L?" Beyond spat, "You called me _Back-up. _I was just a copy for you. A spare, unnecessary unless _you _were gone. I even _look_ like you, did you think it was all just make-up? Well now I get rid of you and there will just be me. I'll take over your position, and I'll use all that power you squander."

Light's hand closed around the gun at the same instant Beyond dropped his revelation about what he looked like. Part of his mind revelled in this information, but without the Death Note such knowledge was mere useless trivia. He nearly felt like crying, but now he held the gun he had another way of removing Beyond from the world. He whipped the gun around and fired, not even pausing enough to allow himself time to aim. All he ensured was the he missed L.

He missed Beyond too.

"You're truly pathetic Light," Beyond hissed, turning the gun on him, "you just don't know when to stay down do you?"

Light froze as the gun fired.

...

Rem charged through the complex, racing after Beyond. She had to find L and Light, she had to avenge Misa's death. She had to. She paused as she came to burning section of tunnel; rubble and bodies lay scattered about her, and she recognised many as people who worked for L or Nicholas. Certainly one of them was Lydia, the contact who had done so much to help in Japan. Some of them had to be people Beyond had employed as part of his insidious scheme, she couldn't tell now though as all were dead. Whoever had set of the explosion had obviously miscalculated. She went to continue on, but paused as someone alive came running out of a nearby corridor. It was Aizawa, and his leg was obviously badly damaged, but he had still gone in search of something to help him get the others out.

"Rem?" Aizawa gasped, "Are any of them?"

"No," Rem replied, "They're all dead."

Aizawa slumped to the ground, the metal bar he had been holding falling from his grasp as he began to cry.

"What?" Rem asked. She couldn't fathom why the death of near strangers would have affected him so.

"Mogi's under there," Aizawa whispered. "Simon too... Simon got shot and Mogi refused to leave him... we knew they had explosives but... I'm the only one alive."

Rem said nothing, she knew grief but she had no idea what to say to this man. She moved forward once more shifting hopefully towards the man who was the cause of all this grief. She knew she was heading in the right direction when she heard the sound of a gun firing several times, the noise loud and echoing in the tunnel.

...

Light twitched as he lay on the floor, staring up in horror at the sight before him. Jason lay on top of him, his eyes un-focusing as he lost blood even quicker than he had before. Light had no idea how Jason had shifted to cover him so quickly after all the damage Beyond had done to him.

"_Jason_," Light whispered, his voice barely louder than a breath, then his mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried to push the rapidly dying man off him. Jason was a friend, but Light couldn't cope, he knew he couldn't cope, if he was pinned to the floor by a dead body. He didn't want to stare up into Jason's eyes as he died.

"You both really are a trial on my system," Beyond muttered.

Light looked up to see Beyond levelling a gun directly at his head. His breathing stopped as he stared up at Beyond with absolute terror in his eyes. He went rigged as Beyond frowned as he looked down at him, almost as though something didn't match with his expectations.

"Why do they say you will live through-" Beyond's harsh words were cut short as a gun fired and a bullet passed through the wrist and tore through the ligaments that kept the gun in his grip. It fell from his hand as Beyond screamed in rage and pain, blood splashing down and narrowly missing Light. Another bullet passed through Beyond's shoulder as he turned to face his attacker, and it sent him staggering backwards over Jason and Light where they lay on the floor.

Light twisted beneath the rapidly dying Jason to see L standing with gun in hand, pointing directly at the stunned Beyond. The anger and rage that filled L's face was palpable as he stared at Beyond, there was no kindness in his expression but to Light it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"You can't kill me," Beyond hissed, glaring at L, you don't have the strength, "You don't have the strength."

"You have always underestimated me Beyond," L whispered, "I've already killed someone tonight."

With that L fired the gun again. The bullet hit Beyond squarely in the chest and he staggered back, a hand rising in surprise and disbelief to touch the wound. He looked confused as his fingers came away covered in blood. He looked up at L again as though he was some creature he had never seen before, and as he did so L shot him again. This shot sent Beyond to the floor at last, and he lay there still and unmoving.

"Light," L whispered, and he shifted forward and crouched down next to the two men, "Oh Jason. I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

Jason only managed a faint noise of disagreement as L tried to move him. He gave a full whimper though as he tried to shift himself and only managed to force himself up onto his knees.

"Jason," L said, panic in his voice, "You shouldn't move it's going to kill you."

"Dead... anyway," Jason gasped, "You need to get out of here."

"L!"

L turned startled to see Rem appear behind him, he looked up at her in shock. He had not wanted her to be here, she wasn't meant to know of the plan. To see her here was too much of a shock for him after all that happened.

"What are you doing here?" L gasped.

She never replied, as at that moment a growl of anger sounded from Beyond and he sat back up again. Water ran down his face from the puddles that covered the tunnel floor.

"I will kill you," Beyond gasped, and he levelled the gun at L. The barrel swung back and forth as Beyond tried to focus through his rage and the water in his eyes. Jason groaned and just managed to shift and block the bullet that was to come as the gun went rock steady in Beyond's hands.

The shot never came.

"Fucking shinigami," Beyond gasped as the heart attack hit him.

L stared into Beyond's face as the man who had dogged his heels for so many years and caused him so much anguish finally died. He couldn't smile though, he was too drained and he felt no happiness in Beyond's passing. It was only relief he felt, relief that this man would no longer torture and torment his family. Relief that, at last, they were free. Then L realised what would happen to Rem.

"Rem," L gasped, and he twisted round, his arms holding a gasping Jason to him. He stared up into Rem's face as the shinigami gradually dissolved into dust. It seemed he was doomed to lose yet more of his family. He had never thought it possible to consider a shinigami part of his family.

"I had nothing else to live for," Rem whispered, "though I did not think my life would go to _him. _All I wanted was to avenge Misa._"_

"What do you mean?" L asked, as he held Jason to him, but he got no reply. Rem's notebook dropped to the floor and she was no more. L stared at the chaos around him and he felt close to tears, his arms holding Jason close as his gaze shifted to Light's panicked and grief filled face. He tried desperately to work out what Rem had meant until Jason gave a shuddering breath. He realised where Rem's life had gone. It had gone to Jason.

* * *


	98. Chapter 98

A/N; Right, I have some news to report. Recently I posted a brand new side-along for this story. **Constant Temptation; the Deleted Scenes**, this will be where I post all the little scenes, all the slight potentially comedy moments that never made it into this... Well look at how long it's getting, it needed some things cutting out that weren't important to the plot.

Also, in celebration of L's birthday I attempted to write a one-shot, but.... it failed. Instead I have the first chapter of a very short story (compared to what usually happens with my writing) to report. It is called **The Demon in the Mirror **and it is strictly AU, honestly I don't think you could get more AU if you tried.

Finally, and I swear this is the last rambling point I have to make before letting you get on and actually read the story. I hope to tell you something that you want to hear. **There will be a sequel to Constant Temptation**! That is if enough of you want one....

Anyway, I think I've yammered on enough here, so I hope you enjoy this chapter of Constant Temptation!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 97

Confusion and noise surrounded Light, the change baffling after so many days in muffled silence. His hand gripped L's tightly as he tried to work out what was going on. He didn't have the strength left to work out what was being said, all he could hear was the noise. He knew he had been bundled into the back of the ambulance, but he couldn't understand why. The longer he was around L the more his strength seemed to fail.

"_L," _he whimpered, trying to raise a hand to grip at L's arm or his coat. L was the only grounding he had in his increasingly panic-filled mind, "_L."_

His voice couldn't have been anywhere near loud enough to carry over the terrifying hubbub that surrounded him, but L still looked down at him with a grave smile, but it never reached his eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright Light," L said.

Light tried to speak, tried to form the words to say he didn't believe L, that L looked just as panicked as Light felt but then something sharp pricked his arm and his world went black.

...

L sat by Light's bedside, staring down at the unnaturally calm sleeping face of his rescued partner. Light had not been awake for the past week, the doctors had forced him into an induced coma they had thought his condition had been so bad. L had been horrified to hear their diagnosis and his questions had become so in depth, and his panic so great as he actually kept the surgeons and doctors from looking Light over and working to save his life, as others were with Jason, that Wammy himself had taken him from the room and sedated him. He had no idea when Wammy had found the sedatives, but L had woken up again in a hospital bed in the same room as Light.

He had felt immediately embarrassed and ashamed at his actions, endangering Light. For he had been endangering Light's life, all that Beyond had done had taken Light to the very edge of his life. The doctors had been shocked that Light had still be conscious when he had arrived at the hospital. His blood loss had been exacerbated by Septicaemia, a level of blood poisoning obviously caused by the dirty conditions of the underground system and the sheer number of open cuts that covered his body. Light had already been through two surgeries since he had arrived, one on arrival, and another after he was more recovered to work on repairing the damage Beyond had done to him and ensuring that the cuts and damaged skin healed with the minimum scarring possible.

L knew that it would still be a long road to recovery, and the mental scars would not be so easily dealt with. The doctors also had yet to deal with the damage to Light's throat; they couldn't do that until Light woke up. He hoped they could do something about it; Light without his full ability to speak was something L couldn't imagine. Light had always used his voice as a weapon and his ability to reason and to think were outshone by his ability for rhetoric.

He stared at Light's pale face once more, the cut on his face covered by a starch white piece of bandage and gauze, Light's hair unnaturally messy and combed through with hurried movements. It was not how Light would have wanted his hair, but it had needed washing. He had fought long and hard to have it kept at all, the staff at the hospital had been adamant that it should have been removed; it had just been so dirt ridden. L did not want to see Light's reaction to seeing his hair removed and he didn't want to investigate how Light would take this added blow to his psyche. He knew Light cared very much about his appearance. L's thoughts dwindled to a halt and he continued to sit and stare at Light, completely unaware of anything that could have been going on around him, his world consisted of Light and Light alone.

L knew he should feel guilt about focussing so much on Light, who was alive and recovering, and not on the number of people he had lost. Mogi, Nicholas, Stephen, Lydia, and all of Wammy's men who had entered the complex with him. And there was Rem, who shouldn't have been anywhere near them on the day, he had intentionally been trying to save her life by keeping her away from beyond. In the end though she had been invaluable, she had given her life to save Jason and had stopped Beyond from killing at least one of them before he could be completely stopped...

Jason... L sighed as he thought of the man to whom both he and Light owed so much to. He had given the doctors a little medical mystery with his uncanny ability to not die on the way to the hospital. His blood loss had been worse than Light's and his blood pressure had been so low it should have put him into cardiac arrest or outright killed him, but he had held on as though every cell of his body was willing him to live. L knew though that it was the gift of life Rem had given him, it was such a powerful gift to keep him alive despite the almost certainly terminal wounds Beyond had inflicted on him. He too was in an induced coma, and he had spent most of his days in one surgery or another. It had taken two to sort out the damage Beyond blade had done to him, the knife had cut through so many vital organs and blood vessels. The doctors had occasionally muttered at how Jason could possibly be alive, and L wondered how long it would be until they became suspicious, but how they could become suspicious about a patient surviving he did not know.

L tried to feel guilty about all that had happened to the people in his family, his mind dwelling briefly on the scars Mello too bore from when he had confronted Beyond. Yet he couldn't, he couldn't feel anything, it was as if his emotions had been ripped from him and he had become the strictly logical person Light had accused him of when he had first begun the Kira case.

"You should rest."

Wammy's words broke through L's reverie and he turned to face his guardian with a pensive expression. He wondered how Wammy had entered without him hearing him.

"I can't," L murmured, "I want to be here when he wakes up. I don't want to leave him alone."

"This is why we have this other bed in here," Wammy replied, gesturing at the second bed, the one L had woken up from after being sedated, in a manner that suggested L had obviously stopped seeing it.

"I am _not_ going to sleep," L ground out, and for a moment he was surprised that he actually felt anger.

"As you wish," Wammy replied, and gave L a small bow before he left the room. L knew that he was being chided by Wammy with every second of that bow. He still refused to sleep though, he knew he could go for much longer without sleep than this. The doctors had told him that the drugs they had given Light to induce a coma should have worn off by now, it was up to Light when he woke up. L intended to stay by his side until he did.

...

Light awoke to the feeling of the sun on his face, the warmth like a gentle caress. It was a wonderful and then his memories returned. Light gave a small breathy cry and jerked up, eyes darting wildly round the room as his hands clutched at the sheets on the bed.

_Sheets on the bed_. The thought jarred Light's mind back into reality, it hadn't been sheets his mind had been expecting. He looked down eyes widening in surprise as he took in the hospital sheets that covered him and the ruffled hair and white clad arms of the man perched between a chair and Light's bed asleep. He didn't even think for a moment that it could be Beyond, the image of him being shot was too strong in his mind, and Beyond had never been able to carry off the gentle expression on L's face.

He let L sleep on as he investigated what had been done to his body, his chest and stomach were wrapped with bandages and he could only assume they were there to help support those he could feel covering his back, he was surprised they had let him sleep on them, but perhaps they knew what they were doing. No, he realised, they had to know what they were doing or L would never have left him in their care. Light frowned as his hand suddenly ached with pain and he realised he was over straining the bandages covering his right hand, more specifically the place where he had lost two fingers...

Light bit his lip as he looked down at the obvious void, now he had time to contemplate it the loss was hideous. He had no way of writing properly and it was more than the loss of ability, it was the loss of a part of him, it was as though a piece of him had been stolen... but then it _had_ been stolen, by Beyond. Light couldn't even begin to fathom what that man had done with them. The man, who was _dead_, he tried to remind himself even while his eyes stung with tears. His fingers were gone, but Beyond was dead.

His fingers of his left hand still shook though as he reached forward to touch L's hair, he needed L awake or he really would begin to cry. Light really didn't want to cry. He smiled faintly as his fingers ran through L's hair, even though his eyes were still dulled with the deep unsettled feelings he felt, part of him wanted to scream but he couldn't even do that. Beyond had taken that from him too.

L started awake at the soft touch to his hair and he looked up slightly blurry-eyed into the sombre, amber eyes of Light.

"Light," L exclaimed, waking fully. He rose up fully and shifted quickly to sit on the bed, legs hanging unusually off the side of the bed, "Oh Light."

L knew he should say something more, perhaps give Light more reassurance, but he had no idea how he could make Light feel better... He had no idea what to do.

"_L_," Light whispered, and even with the huskiness and quiet of Light's voice it shook with all the emotions contained in Light's eyes. Then Light began to cry, for a second L looked at Light in deep grief himself, but it was only a second. The next he was shifting even closer to Light and holding the almost broken man in his arms as he cried, face buried against L's chest as he finally fell apart.

"I've got you Light," L murmured, speaking in inanities he knew, but he and Light both needed to hear them, "you're safe now. He's not coming back from where he's gone. It's alright Light."

L stopped as his own breath hitched and he forced back his own tears. He had to hold it together for Light, he couldn't cry now it would be selfish. He turned away from Light only once, glaring over his shoulder at the nursing staff and doctor's who tried to enter, obviously summoned by the change in pace on Light's monitors. They left as L glared at them, all checks they had to do could wait for at least a little while.

...

Sunlight streamed through the large windows of the kitchen, and from the open doors to the conservatory beyond. Both rooms were large and spacious, brimming with modern appliances and sleek furniture. Five people sat in the kitchen, the trio almost bouncing up and down in excitement at finally being given some information; except for the fact that one of them would say quite forcefully that they most certainly did not bounce.

"He's awake?"

Wammy winced at the resounding question uttered by the three terrors before him.

"Yes, he's awake, but," he replied, and he hastily raised his hands for silence, "_but_ you can't go see him till tomorrow at best. Light's been through a lot, give him some time to recover and regain himself before you burst in on him. He's fragile at the moment."

"Light? Fragile?" Mello scoffed, but he frowned as Wammy gave him a warning look.

"I don't think I need to go into the reasons why Light is fragile," Wammy said forcefully, "and _if_ he's up for seeing anyone besides L tomorrow I don't want to see you jumping on him or making any undue noise."

It was a sign of how much they wanted to see Light that they didn't even argue with Wammy.

"Now, isn't there something you three should be doing?" Wammy added, as the trio seemed unwilling to leave the kitchen of the large house Wammy had rented in London. They looked back up at Wammy with suddenly guilty faces. There was the sudden sound of an apple being bitten into and the four at the table turned to where Ryuk was perched on a counter.

"L'll be mad if you don't do what he asked," Ryuk managed to say round the apple in his mouth.

"Yes," Near muttered, "well..."

"It's what he said," Matt whispered.

"Oh?" Wammy asked, his brow suddenly creasing with worry.

"He said he didn't want them back!" Mello nearly shouted, his face twisted in grief. A grief mirrored in the eyes of his two partners.

* * *


	99. Chapter 99

A/N; I don't think I've ever seen such a unanimous response. You definitely do want a sequel don't you! I am so happy and completely overwhelmed by your response. I have to be happy as I already have the plot for the sequel mapping itself out. I can only hope that you like it.

I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 98

L looked on nervously as the doctor was finally able to get close enough to Light to check him over. Light sat on the side of the bed the doctor stood before him, her quiet voice detailing all the work the doctors had performed. Light listened in silence to her words, he didn't seem to have the slightest desire to ask questions; he just sat there and quietly accepted everything. It broke L's heart to see Light this way, he had only whispered L's name repeatedly as he cried. He had said nothing more and his eyes were dull. Whatever was going on in Light's mind had to be terrible.

L turned his attention back to the hospital staff before his control broke and he screamed. There was only the one doctor who had brought a nurse to help her. There had been more but Light had panicked when anyone else had tried to come in, and L could understand why. It was merely Light's inner turmoil rearing its head as paranoia, the same paranoia as L himself had. He doubted the memory of all that noise in the ambulance was helping Light; L had seen the sheer terror in Light's eyes at that moment, it was too powerful to have not had lasting effects. Somehow his gregarious and social Light wanted to become a recluse, L was going to allow it for now, but if it continued... he would have to say something.

"I'm going to begin removing the bandages now so we can take a closer look at the wounds," the doctor said, her tone still calm and full of kindness. L approved of her bedside manner, and he looked at her name tag as he decided she was worth knowing more about.

"Then we can replace them with fresh," Doctor Catrin, "You're going to be alright Mr Yagami."

L forced himself to stay quiet and not react as the bandages were slowly removed to reveal just how much Beyond had affected their lives. He had seen them before, and so was far more prepared, the first time he had seen Light's back he had felt a part of him die a little inside; he was glad he could only see the smallest hints today. He didn't think they changed Light in anyway, because it was still his wonderful Light underneath all that, but he knew that Light would feel changed by them... and that Light would be disgusted at himself in some way. L wasn't sure how he could show Light he didn't care about any of it, that it was L's fault he was this hurt. He looked down at the floor of the room, unable to watch Light's tense form any longer, he would intervene with the doctor's work if he wasn't careful.

"_L," _Light whispered suddenly, and L's head jerked up at Light's tone. He looked up to see Light staring at him in panic, his arms stopping the doctor and the nurse from continuing, though he wouldn't be able to hold them back for long. "_L_."

L realised with horror what Light had been thinking and he shifted closer, gesturing for the doctor and nurse to step back. He knelt in front of Light, a pose that meant more to the two of them than anyone else in the room could know. He gave Light the best smile that he could as he took Light's hands in his, he didn't fail to notice the look of surprise that appeared in Light's eyes, and for a moment a brief glimmer of what L could term the 'old Light' appeared.

"Light," L said softly, emotion colouring his voice at the sight he had just seen, "what is it?"

"_How... How bad is it?"_ Light gasped, and his eyes were filled with deep sadness.

L was tempted to ask what Light meant, but he already knew; Light wanted to know what his back looked like. L didn't even think of whether it would be a good idea or not, he just moved to do as Light asked. L stood and hopped up onto the bed behind Light, his gaze drifting to the patchwork of scars on Light's back.

"I don't recommend-" Doctor Catrin began, but was cut off by L.

"He asked me," L said sharply, "he trusts me to answer his question, and to tell him the truth. I will _not _deny him the answer."

The doctor fell silent once more, but L could sense that the woman was seething underneath. He didn't care though, she was being paid by the Organisation that was Wammy's for all her services, and the pay was more than twice her yearly salary...

L turned his attention back to Light's back, a hand rising almost automatically to touch them, but he stopped just in time. He looked over the wounds, the hurried stitching that had been present before had been removed, and replaced by precise surgical strokes. The wounds had been red and raw the first time L had seen them, inflamed by the water and Beyond's harsh treatment of Light; now though they were calm and barely red at all. L felt a shiver of hope pass through him that they could heal well.

"May I touch them?" L whispered. Light nodded with barely a hint of hesitation.

L reached out with one finger and ran it gently underneath the longest and worst whip mark of all, starting up close to one shoulder and passing down until it reached Light's hip. His finger passed over line after line of other marks, but Light didn't shift. Either there was no pain, or he just didn't care.

"This is the worst one," L began, his voice low, "but despite being deep, it isn't inflamed, the stitching is neat and I suspect it will heal well. The others-" here L ran the finger briskly over several points "- are rather more haphazard and cover the rest of your back, the worst are congregated close to your shoulders here-" now L raised both hands and softly ran them down Light's back until they passed the last rib, "-below there the marks are minimal, only the large one and two others. There is a large probability that they will heal well, that the scars will be faint for many."

L looked up at Doctor Catrin once more, and she nodded in agreement, the anger had completely left her, if she had any to begin with, and she was merely looking at Light with worry.

"_Probability_," Light muttered, "_how high?"_

"We can't say for certain," Dr Catrin commented, speaking before L, "But I'd say over 80% certain that they will heal with the minimum of scarring. They will still be noticeable if someone were to run their fingers across your back, but with the proper care the actual skin structure should not be damaged enough to restrict any movement."

"You see Light," L said, his tone suddenly cheerful, the news had heartened him more than he realised, "things are going to get better."

There was silence from Light as he just sat there, his head bowed, while he stared at the floor. L could only presume he was thinking things over.

"_What do... you...think... about....them?" _Light managed to say his voice even quieter than before, twisting round to stare at L. There was obvious fear in his eyes.

"Light," L whispered, and he bit his lip as he saw the expression on Light's face get even more heartbreaking, "Why would how I feel about you change? I love you. They're just wounds."

To L's great relief Light didn't cry, in fact his reaction was quite the opposite, he smiled. The smile was completely genuine L knew and he nearly cried when he saw that it had reached Light's eyes.

"_And... you...never lie,"_ Light whispered, and his undamaged hand rose to touch L's cheek.

L beamed back at Light, somehow he knew everything was going to be alright. They were going to get through this and Light was going to recover. He just knew it.

...

L sat once more holding Light close to him, Light pressed up against his chest, face concealed against L's front. It was as if Light were unwilling to move away from L and sought the comfort of his arms to stop the fear he had so obviously felt before from consuming him. L was willing to give him this comfort, he couldn't deny Light. He knew though that he shouldn't continue it for long, if he did then Light would come to depend too much on it, he didn't want Light to be dependent on anything. L was brought out of his melancholic thoughts by a knock on the door; Light's head jerked up in his arms and looked at the door and for a moment L wondered if he was about to panic; his worries were once again proven wrong as Light looked up at him questioningly. If there was fear there he wasn't showing it to L.

"Matt, Mello and Near are worried about you," L said softly, "I believe Wammy has brought them to visit you. Will you be up to seeing them if they keep themselves under control?"

"_Will... you be able... to stop them... if I say no?" _Light whispered, and L was sure Light was almost laughing. Light was responding so well today; L wondered when the fallout would occur...

"_Let them... in," _Light gasped, "_I need... to thank...them."_

L rose and shifted towards the door, opening it a crack so he could stare out into the corridor. He was confronted with the sight of the trio stood before him, flanked by Wammy. L looked up into the face of his long time guardian as he opened the door fully and he felt his shield begin to crack. The smile he received from Wammy had been too kind. L didn't want to confront the recent past he wanted to stay resolutely in the present and help Light. L didn't get the chance to say anything of caution to the trio, they darted past him straight over to Light.

"Hello Light," It was almost completely unanimous and L felt a smile twitch at his lips. The trio were still so innocent... Sometimes he forgot that they were not adults yet, but occasionally they reminded him of that fact.

"_Hi,"_ Light managed, and he smiled up at the trio. L wondered how forced that smile was, this one didn't quite reach Light's amber eyes, but at least it was a smile. "_Mello...your face..."_

"I felt like being a bit more unique than I already was," Mello said with a grin.

L saw Near and Matt noticeably glance at Mello but they said nothing, he was glad they didn't. Mello was being incredibly smart in not giving Light anything more to deal with. Knowing Mello was so injured because he had attempted to stop Beyond would not be good for Light. To his relief Light didn't inquire further.

The trio began to try to coax some conversation out of Light, tried to share some of the inanities of real life with him. L found he couldn't listen to this, he could feel his mind beginning to let down his shields as he took in their innocence. If he wasn't careful he was going to break down here in front of everyone. That could not happen.

Deciding that Light was safe enough with the trio and Wammy L slipped from the room. He was unaware of Wammy turning to look at him as he left.

...

L strode down the corridor of the hospital, ignoring the glances from the nursing staff outside and the bodyguards that fell instep behind him. He glanced to either side of the corridor as he progressed, searching for what he needed. It wasn't long until he found it and gratefully pushed open the door to a washroom. One look at the bodyguards behind him was enough to stop them from following him into the room. He wanted to be alone, he couldn't cope with company right now, whatever the reason for such company.

L sagged against the wall, staring through his fringe at himself in the mirror opposite. The dark shadows under his eyes were as strong as they had ever been before Light had started to make him sleep at least a few hours every day. He had never noticed how much they had vanished until now. In fact, he realised, he looked as he had before Light had come into his life, it was as if all the changes Light had wrought on him by forcing him to live a more normal lifestyle had been erased. He was surprised it had taken two weeks. He didn't want to look like this, this was the product of his caseload and being the detective, this was the product of being someone he didn't want to be any more. This was the product of being who Beyond had believed him to be, this was the unemotional strictly logical side of who he was; the side that tried not to feel.

In that moment L hated himself.

He hated that A had died because of him.

He hated that Beyond had become a monster because of him.

He hated that everyone he knew had been put in danger because of him.

He hated that his _friends_ had been lost in the underground shelter because of him.

He hated that Mello had almost died because of him.

He hated that Light had been so damaged, traumatised and tortured because of him.

He hated _everything._

L almost sneered at himself in the mirror and, with brisk movements and a sound cry of anger, he stepped closer to pound on the glass. All the emotion he had been feeling for the past two weeks finally released as he tried to remove the mirror before him. It was as if by removing his reflective self he could somehow remove _himself_ too.

For he knew the other, hidden reason why emotions wracked at him and guilt tore at his soul.

He had killed.

L shuddered and his blows lessened as his strength left him. He knew logically that it had been in self-defence, that Matsuda had only survived because of the bullet proof vest and that L would have been killed by that man had he not fired. Yet still he couldn't forget how he had felt in that moment, he had wanted that man dead, had wanted to see him crumple to the floor for what he had done. Even now the memory of such an event made L feel sick, he had saved Light yes, but at what cost? Just how much had been lost because of Beyond?

Mogi, Stephen, Lydia..._ Nicholas_... All people L had known so well and had, eventually, considered part of his family.

They had all died because of him.

He pounded at the mirror again, willing it to shatter beneath his blows. His thoughts shifted and became circular, dwelling on Light, Beyond, the deaths, his actions, everything...

The door burst open behind him but he paid it no mind, it was doubtful he had ever heard it. L did stop though, in fact he was forced to, as hands gripped at his arms and he was pulled close to someone. A warm comfort spread across his back and he looked up into the face of his guardian as arms encircled him.

"It will be alright L," Wammy said quietly, and he turned L around so he could grip his shoulders and ensure he could no longer see the mirror, "L calm down."

"It's all my fault," L whispered, his breath hitching. It was almost as though he were on the verge of tears, "I... Everything is all my fault... If I hadn't... It's all my fault."

"It is _not_ your fault," Wammy said, keeping his tone as kindly as he could while trying to put some force into his words, "It's all B's fault. He's the reason everything's happened. None of this is your fault. You are not to blame."

"But Light..." L began, and his eyes met Wammy's and they were indeed shining with tears.

"Would be telling you the same things as I am now if he were here," Wammy countered.

"You can't know that!" L cried, almost beyond all reason as the tears finally fell, "Light's in a hospital bed right now! He's been whipped, beaten, starved and carved up by Beyond. How can you say he would tell me none of this is my fault? He was only involved because of me! He's only been hurt because of me!"

"L," Wammy chided, "Use that reason I know you have and realise that Light could never blame you. Please see that."

For a moment L just stood, tears falling from his eyes as he tried not to see what Wammy was telling him, but he failed. He knew that Light would never blame him, and somehow knowing that made it all the worse. He was here falling apart while Light was being strong for him. He was about to say as much when Wammy suddenly pulled him closer and L found he could no longer hold back, his silent tears became a flood. He stood held in his guardian's arms, his head resting on Wammy's shoulder, as the pain he had felt for so long was finally allowed to be freed.

"Take as long as you need," Wammy murmured, as L's tears began to slow and he showed signs of wanting to leave Wammy's arms. Wammy did not give in, "Light will be kept occupied by the trio. You've been keeping too much bottled up inside, you need to let it go."

"But-" L hiccupped, but was cut across by Wammy.

"You haven't just been strong for yourself over the past few days," Wammy said softly, "but for everyone involved in this, including Light. You've taken on all the burdens and been unable to have the comfort everyone else has been receiving from each other. You have stood alone and done all that you needed to do to save Light, and it worked, you saved Light and killed Beyond. There can be no danger now."

"But so many died," L whispered, and his voice was filled with the grey tinge of grief and the horror of all that occurred.

"They knew the risks," Wammy replied, "You did not order them to go; they chose to go, because they in their own way loved you, and loved Light. They chose to help despite the knowledge that they could die. You protected them as well as you could, you saved Matsuda's life because of that. Do not take on the guilt of things beyond your control."

"This should never have happened at all though," L said, and he finally pulled back from Wammy. His eyes were slightly red around the edges, and deep sadness filled his eyes.

"L, you are not omnipotent," Wammy sighed, "You are extremely powerful and gifted. A genius par excellence, but you _cannot_ do everything. You did what was necessary the first time Beyond came after you, but no-one could have known the lengths Beyond would go to, or what he was willing to do to try."

L lapsed into silence at Wammy's words sinking down to crouch on the floor, head buried against his knees. He knew Wammy had joined him down there as a hand touched his head.

"What is truly hurting you L?" Wammy whispered, "Tell me."

"I killed him," L said, voice muffled by his knees, "I shot him... He shot Matsuda so I shot him. I don't even know his name."

"Oh L," Wammy sighed, "Now you show how good you truly are that you feel guilt for killing someone who would surely have killed you."

"You can't know that," L said quietly, looking up to glance at Wammy.

"Yes I can," Wammy retorted while staying as kind as he could, "he wanted to kill you L. And if he hadn't you would have ended up in Beyond's hands. You did what had to be done."

"I'm being an idiot aren't I? I'm being pathetically weak," L sighed, and he looked even more upset, "I'm here dwelling in my emotions while my friends lie dead and Light and Jason occupy hospital beds. With Jason alive only because Rem gave her life for him."

L flinched as Wammy touched his cheek and turned him to face him.

"L," Wammy said quietly, "You're not being an idiot or pathetic. You too have been through much pain and suffering. Just, unlike them, you bear them all in your mind. Just because you're not bleeding doesn't mean your pain is any less relevant. You are allowed to feel L."

L leant into Wammy's hand, and Wammy had the distinct impression that this was the first time L was actually allowing himself to receive any comfort in the touch. Then, at last, L truly did begin to cry, his tears were no longer the silent tears of someone trying to hide them but the tears of someone finally allowing his grief to pour out. Wammy pulled L close to him and listened in silence to the small hiccups and quiet cries from L.

Wammy hoped L hadn't left this too late, but from what he had heard from the trio it was already too late. He wondered why L hadn't told him yet, he wondered if it was because L thought he would be ashamed of him. Wammy knew that whatever L decided he could only ever be proud of the man he had raised from a boy. The man he considered a son.

...

Light sat on the bed alone in his hospital room. He stared at the door as he contemplated whether he had the strength to go and search for L. The trio had already left, fearful of talking too long, or just being a drain on his energy. Light didn't like being in the room alone, and he either needed L or wanted to find Jason in the maze of rooms and corridors that he knew must lie outside his door. He decided there was no way he could manage it, he felt slow and sluggish after the time he had been sedated. He couldn't believe it had taken a week for his body to heal enough to allow him to wake up. He knew he had drugs in his system then too, but still...

Light turned his attention towards the large window at the end of the room, and the chair that sat before it. He decided he would go there; it was different from the bed at least. He rose, and for a brief moment the room swam in his vision as dizziness overwhelmed him. It cleared though and he began the slow walk towards the chair, using the determination that had kept him going in the week he had spent with Beyond to power his legs and keep him moving forward.

He had never been so grateful to reach a destination and he sank gratefully into the confines of the marvellously comfy chair. He smiled as he took in the view before him. He could see all the way down into the courtyard of the hospital, and it was beautiful. The sunlight streamed down and illuminated a beautiful garden below where there were even a couple children playing.

Light thought back over all he had been told recently, and he was oddly surprised he felt so calm and collected. Earlier he had been so panicked and almost unable to think straight, but something seemed to have flicked some inner switch and removed such feelings. He supposed it could only have been L's reaction to what had happened, L truly didn't care about the damage all he cared about was Light. Perhaps knowing he had L was all his brain needed to stay level, or perhaps he just didn't want to contemplate all that happened to him.

Besides, he didn't want to dwell in the past. Now he only wanted to think of the future, think of all the things he could have instead of all the things he didn't...

Light sighed and glanced down at his hands, picking at the bandages that swamped one hand with the fingers of the other. He knew that even here things were not as bad as they could have been, resolutely continuing on to be optimistic about everything he thought of, Beyond had sewn the wounds up that was true, but the doctors seemed to have made the cuts seem almost surgical. He had even been told that prosthetic fingers were a possibility. Light smiled again, he had received so much hope today, he wasn't sure if he could stand it.

He suspected it was all the hope for himself that had led to the trio telling him the news that they had. His smile vanished. It had not been the news he had expected to hear and he wondered how the future was going to work now this had happened. He just couldn't imagine L without it.

As if he had summoned him, at last, with his thoughts the door opened behind him and he turned to see L walking into the room. He frowned as he saw the redness visible around L's eyes, visible even through the dark shadows that surrounded them. He could see the tension visible in L's eyes and for the first time Light wondered just how bad an effect this was all having on L. He felt immediately guilty that he had been so selfish as to use L to gain comfort and hadn't thought about L at all. He felt even more guilty as L darted over to his side and looked even more worried, obviously misinterpreting his frown.

"Light, are you alright?" L asked, and Light noticed once more that the worry was laced through L's now obviously fatigued voice. Light reached up and pulled on L's sleeve, forcing the man to either fall over or sit in Light's lap. "Are you sure you can..." L began, but he quieted. Evidently L had decided to just give into Light's wishes and he sat in light's lap, albeit it stiffly, with his legs hanging over one of the arms of the chair.

"_You've... been crying," _Light whispered, and his arms wrapped around L.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me," L said, and he forced a smile, "You should just be focusing in on getting better."

"_Knowing, you... are alright is... part of that_," Light breathed, "_Which is also.... why I want to know...L why have you... given up... your entire caseload?"_

_

* * *

  
_


	100. Chapter 100

A/N; A small chapter, I know... I can't seem to make my chapter sizes neat recently. Rest assured the next is set to be much bigger after all it will be the hundredth chapter of Constant Temptation! Yes indeed it is the _next_ chapter as I suspect you all remember the AN I posted about a cheater, I don't count that as a chapter, so sees one more chapter than there actually is!

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and it answers some of the questions I know you have. :D

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 99

"The trio told you then," L murmured, looking away from Light to stare down at the floor. He didn't want to be telling Light this, at least not until Light was more recovered. He was still coming to terms with his decision himself, he didn't want to have to deal with Light's view either

"Yes,"Light whispered, and he wondered why L was actually looking slightly angry.

"They weren't supposed to tell you, in fact I gave them express orders not to," L sighed, and he forced himself out of Light's lap to look out of the window. Light stared after him, he could feel panic creeping along the base of his neck, making it heat. He didn't know why L would give up his cases or why he would react so badly to the trio doing what they usually did, namely disobeying orders.

"_L_," Light gasped, reaching out towards L with his undamaged hand. He needed to know L wasn't angry right now; anger from L would be too much like anger from Beyond... no matter how much Light tried to tell himself otherwise.

L turned to see Light looking at him in nothing short of a panic and he froze, here now was being detailed the reason why L hadn't wanted Light to be told. Light appeared calm and collected, but it was obvious that under that thin veneer fear broiled. L shifted forward and took Light's hand in his, sighing inwardly as Light calmed almost instantly at his touch; L felt some form of inner exhaustion take hold in his soul. He just felt so tired, and seeing Light like this made it worse, he had wanted to hold back the blows to Light's psyche, but as usual Light was pushing.

"Light," L said softly, and managed a smile even though he knew the tiredness was appearing in his eyes, "I was just a little upset that they are adding more stress to your shoulders after all you've been through, I had thought their intelligence better than that. I have given up my cases, and to be honest Light right now I couldn't face them. Besides I need to be here with you, I am not leaving you alone if I can help it, and I suspect you need someone around that you can trust, and you know that's me. I can't think of anything right now except you, I will be ineffective as L the Detective while the trio can still do a good job. Perhaps I could take them back some day, but I doubt the trio will let me by then, and if I will truly want to."

L paused and he saw Light was looking far more stable and yet was still staring up at him as if expecting more. L just couldn't work out what other reasons Light wanted to hear.

"_I understand... all that," _Light gasped, "_But why were... you crying?"_

"Oh Light," L sighed, saying what had almost become his favourite phrase recently, as his strength failed and he collapsed to the floor, hunching up at Light's feet. "You know how he had been a strain on my life since he killed A, and knowing you were with him and that I could do almost nothing to help you as you were hurt... That took a lot from me. I had to become the Detective I had been when I first met you and it showed me just how much you had brought to my life that I suddenly had lost. Without you Light I don't know what I have anymore, the thought of losing you because of the demons I brought from my own past was unbearable. As it is you have still been hurt terribly by them and I'm the one to blame."

"I've done something I vowed I would never do, and I know logically that it was the correct move, but that doesn't stop me feeling terrible about my actions. I _killed_ Light, they shot at Matsuda and I thought they had killed him and I just retaliated. I wanted that man dead. I've already been told by Wammy that I shouldn't be so distraught about it, but still..."

There was a sudden breathy sound from Light and L looked up to see that Light was actually laughing, his eyes shining with humour that L had never thought to see so soon. However he wasn't so sure he liked it directed at him over such an issue.

"_I'm sorry_," Light grasped as he realised his laughter had hurt L, "_but you're asking... forgiveness... for that... from me? I'm Kira... I have... to approve. You did... what was right..._ _at least... I think so."_

L stared up at Light in shock, and then looked embarrassed.

"Wammy said you would say that," L sighed, "But I still feel guilty."

"_What did I... ever do... to deserve you?" _Light managed to say, and L turned his head to look up at Light once more. He looked even more shocked than before and Light found he was actually feeling happy and a smile twitched at his lips. He leant down slightly, a frown puckering his brow for the briefest moment as his body fought the movement. He managed it though and used his undamaged hand to caress L on the cheek. _"You are... just... too good."_

Light was thoroughly unprepared for L capturing the hand that touched his cheek and laying gentle kisses on the palm before looking up at him with the most emotion filled eyes Light had seen from him. His heart actually warmed as he saw it and he felt the most centred he had felt since being kidnapped.

For a moment they sat there in companionable silence, both finally realising the happiness of being together once more. Of being together when there was no longer a threat. It was a blissful moment, one that they both needed for their own sanity. But Light had to spoil it; there was still something he needed to know.

"_Jason?"_ Light whispered, "_Did he?"_

"He's alive," L said hurriedly, "He survived, despite... what happened to him."

"_So... I wasn't... imagining Rem," _Light sighed; he knew once he would have delighted in her death and the obstacle it would remove from his way. But now he just felt as though he had lost a friend, in fact he _had_ lost a friend. He had already known that Rem was dead, he had vague recollections of that final fight in the dark underground, but he didn't know what was real and what was his own wild imaginings... he had not been cognizant enough to truly comprehend everything.

"No," L whispered, "No you're not... I can help you get into the next room to see Jason if you wish, but he has not yet woken up."

"_Want to," _Light said quietly, and he looked at L almost guiltily as if expecting L to be annoyed. He received only an understanding smile in response though as L rose from the floor and offered L a hand up.

Light took the offered hand gratefully and couldn't hold back the look of momentary pain that crossed his features as he rose. From the way his back was beginning to twinge, and the way every muscle and bone ached in his body, Light suspected his painkillers were wearing off. He was grateful L didn't mention it, even if his grip on Light's hand did tighten momentarily; he didn't think he could cope with having to make the pain more real by admitting it was happening. Ignoring it made it easier to deal with, and he knew now that it _was_ going to go away.

He leant against L as they headed towards the door. Each step was difficult but he forced himself forward and he smiled as they reached the door.

"Now the difficult bit," L sighed, "Getting you past the nurses."

"_I think... you'll manage,"_ Light replied, managing a small breathy chuckle that earnt him a surprised glance from L. Light couldn't help it, being around L made everything seem just about bearable.

L did indeed manage, in fact someone must have had a word with the nurses and the care staff at some point as there wasn't a noise of protest as L helped Light down the short gap between the two rooms and into Jason's room. Light stayed leaning against L as they paused next to the bed, his gaze fixed on the ashen but peaceful face of Jason before them. Light was relieved to see that Jason was indeed alive, he felt a great kinship with this man before him and he was grateful that he had survived. He knew others had died, from the trio's comments, and from what Light could manage to remember, it had been an impossible fact to miss; but Jason mattered more to him. He owed Jason his life.

"_What's going... to happen... to him_?" Light asked, his voice beginning to fill with the fatigue gradually growing in him. All the activity and revelations of the day were taking their toll on him.

"I had thought that would be up to you, and to him," L said with a sigh, "I get the impression though that he owes his continued sanity to you. I do not know what would happen if he was left alone."

"_Depends..." _Light sighed, and he sagged further on L as he spoke, "_Depends... on how he is... when he wakes."_

"I know Light," L replied, and then he gave a small groan, "I shouldn't be giving you more to worry about, particularly after what I said about the trio."

"_No," _Light managed to say, "_It's alright... though I... need to... lie down."_

Without a further word L turned them around and began the journey back to Light's room. He could hear Light breathing heavily in his ear all the way but not once did Light show any sign in wanting to stop. In fact his difficulty seemed to only be making Light more determined to get there.

With a small groan Light collapsed down onto the bed, his hands visibly shaking from the exhaustion caused by walking all that way in his state. He looked happy though, a small tight smile visible on his face at his success, for it was indeed a success. His muscles had been through so much in the past two weeks that any movement at all was a success. His smile was cut across as he yawned, the yawn so powerful that shock actually showed in his expression.

"You need sleep," L commented, stating the obvious even while he moved to begin helping Light lie down. He knew how much any movement must be hurting Light.

"_Stay with me?" _Light whispered, and as L nodded he pulled the detective down into his arms so they could both lie on the bed together, legs entwined as they lay on their sides looking at each other.

"_You need sleep too." _Light breathed, raising his left hand to run it beneath one of L's eyes; Light's gaze fixed on L's face through the smallest of cracks in his eyelids. He was just so tired.

"I think I fall into bad habits without you around," L whispered, managing a small laugh, but Light had already fallen asleep, his exhaustion claiming him. L smiled as he stared at Light's sleeping face; he was glad that Light had managed to sleep so easily with all the wounds that obviously caused him so much grief. He knew Light needed the sleep tonight of all nights because tomorrow a specialist was coming to see Light about his throat, more particularly his voice... L couldn't help feeling a small burst of hope from filling him. The hope of Light recovering his voice was just too much for L to deal with, and he knew it just had to be done. It had to, Light needed to have his voice back. L couldn't imagine Light without his voice...

L tried to stave off sleep so he could continue to watch over Light, but being held so close to Light, and it such a warm and familiar embrace, it wasn't long until L too succumbed and finally slept.


	101. Chapter 101

A/N; So here it is, as promised, a super long chapter, it's** over 10,000** **words long**, as my own personal celebration at reaching Chapter 100. I don't know how I managed it, I truly don't, the depth this plot had and the amount of _stuff_ to include has really astounded me. When I first thought of the plot I never thought it would go on this long, but I'm really happy it has; if I hadn't I wouldn't have had the joy in writing Light and L's relationship, or putting the trio into dresses. I can't think of any situation where I would have been able to do such a thing in the past...

Anyway, a big thank you to all of you for reading and not becoming epically bored with the sheer number of chapters I've inflicted on you. To know my story has been interesting enough to hold your interest throughout amazes me and I am honoured that you, all of you, chose to read it. Thank you.

So without further ado let's get on with the show, because I know what you all came for today and it certainly wasn't me rambling on at you.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 100

The morning began, thankfully, quite peacefully for them. It had probably been a comfort to the both of them to wake up in the arms of the other. Uncomfortable it may have been to have slept together on a single bed, it had not allowed for much movement, but the closeness of the other had made it bearable. Perhaps this was the reason they both felt so rested, despite the nervousness they both felt for today. They both knew that a great deal of Light's sanity was built on hope, today that hope would be put to the test.

L and Light said nothing as Light attempted to eat his way through breakfast, supported as he had been in the past, against L's chest. It wasn't like it had been just the day before though, he was using L for support but it was just because L was there. There was none of the previous feeling that Light was trying to hide behind L, something was happening in Light's mind or at least his confidence was returning.

L was so astounded with Light's recovery, to have Light returning to his more secure and confident self so soon was remarkable. He wondered if Light had been as broken as he thought by Beyond, Light had tried to shoot the evil man after all; that could not have been done by a cowed man. Perhaps he had misinterpreted Light's actions earlier and he hadn't been falling apart in L's arms merely rejoicing in having L back. L doubted he would ever know, it was something he would never ask Light; he was merely content that the action had gone.

"_When... can I see... my family?"_ Light asked suddenly, the spoon he was using to eat his breakfast with pausing mid motion.

"Whenever you felt most comfortable," L replied without pause, "Your mother spent most of the week you were in a coma here too, but she doesn't have the sheer level of stubbornness, and ability to withstand sleep deprivation, that I do. So Sayu and I forbid her from coming any more until you were well enough to not be embarrassed by the visit."

"_What about... today?"_ Light asked, and he gave the once-detective a truly hopeful expression. L knew instantly why Light was asking, he wanted her to be here when the specialist came to talk about his voice. Despite his assertions about his independent past Light still needed his family, and L found he was actually comforted by that fact. If Light felt capable enough to be the person he had been around his family, then Light was definitely improving quickly.

"If that's what you want," L said, giving the man in his arms a happy smile, "We can phone them after you've finished breakfast."

Light gave L an answering smile and turned back to his breakfast. The doctors had wanted to give Light a much more protein rich diet and had in fact served him such a meal yesterday, but Light had taken one look at the plate of meat and turned pale. They had not tried again today; Light had been given a bowl of his beloved muesli. L thought being given what he wanted would do much more for Light than being given the doctor's recommended level of protein.

...

"Light, oh Light," Sachiko enthused as soon as she saw her son sat by the window. She dashed over to where he was sitting, breaking immediately in Japanese as her worry overcame all the months she had spent in the UK with her family. "I'm so grateful to see you are safe. I was so worried, I knew L was doing everything he could, but you're still my child. If I had lost you to that monster as well I don't know what I would have done. I'm sorry, I'm rambling and say all these things you don't want to hear. I'm just so happy to know you're recovering."

To L's amusement Light had smiled when his mother had first entered, but as he listened to her speak in Japanese it actually looked as though Light was having difficulties keeping up. L would have sworn, if he did such things, that Light had been _confused_ at first.

"_It's good... to see you... as well,"_ Light whispered, managing the switch back to speaking Japanese much easier than he had to hearing it spoken _to_ him. It had come as such a shock, but he couldn't say why. He forced himself to not bite his lip as his mother's face fell slightly at the quiet and raspy sound of his voice; but then Light knew himself that it wasn't truly his voice. It was just what he managed to produce by breathing heavily.

"Your voice!" Sachiko gasped, and her hand suddenly shifted to rest on Light's arm. L knew that Sachiko had always found hugging her genius son difficult, she had known too well how much he had become a man, so to see that action... it just made him feel worse about all that had happened to this family because of him. They could tell him all they wanted that it wasn't his fault, but it was; he had been responsible for the creation of Beyond, and if not for his madness then at least for the capabilities he had gained in his life because of being allowed into Wammy's house.

L was brought out of his thoughts by Light's glance at him, he knew with that one imploring glance what was wanted from him. There was no way Light could possibly get through an explanation about his voice; it would require too many words. Besides no-one particularly the victim himself could possibly stand the proof of that.

"A specialist is coming to see Light today," L began quickly, "there is every hope that something can be done to help Light, and that at least some of the voice can be restored. One of the reasons Light wanted to see you today was so he could have you here as well."

"But what happened?" Sachiko asked, gazing imploringly at L. As such she missed what L could clearly see, and that was Light suddenly looking completely and utterly terrified. The detective side of L knew what was happening, the poor man before him was having a flashback of being in Beyond's tender care.

"I do not know," L managed to say, trying to keep his voice level, "and I don't think Light is in any mood to tell us." He shifted towards Light as he said this, and crouched down next to the wide eyed man as Sachiko gasped next to him, "It's alright Light, you're not there now. It's _alright."_

Light's eyes turned to fix on him, and in their dark depths L saw the true reason the tortured man was finding this so painful. Light did want to share what had happened, in fact he obviously knew he needed to for the appointment with the consultant that was to occur soon, but he didn't want to upset his mother. Light was trying to protect his mother.

"What's wrong Light?" Sachiko asked, also crouching down next to Light, her face the textbook picture of concerned. L's suspicions were confirmed as his lover actually paled, he definitely didn't want his mother hearing about what had happened to him. Light was once again proving how much he put other people first without realising it.

"You shouldn't press him on what happened," L said softly, "he doesn't want to hurt you with the knowledge."

L gave Light a smile as intense gratitude flared briefly in Light's worried features. Not for the first time the detective and the lover in L wondered how often anyone managed to understand how Light truly worked. Had it only ever been Takahiro and himself?

"Oh Light," Sachiko whispered, pulling back from Light as she made ready to leave, "I shouldn't have come should I? No matter how much I want to see you I am still so far from you even as your mother. All I'm doing is giving you extra stress. I should go."

Light moved so quickly it shocked L, his arms rising to stop his mother from retreating away from him any further and using her as a support so he could get to his feet. A second later and Light was holding onto his mother so tightly she couldn't have broken free if she wanted to. Almost tentatively she embraced her son back, staring at L as if asking him if she was doing the right thing. L gave her the most encouraging look he could manage as his heart hurt in his chest. There was no way he could tell the woman what she was constantly missing about her own son, Light wasn't trying to distance himself from her; he had been showing his love in the only way he knew how. From the deep sadness that gradually appeared in Sachiko's eyes as Light continued to hug her tightly it was obvious that she had finally realised what Light had been doing all these years.

"Oh Light," Sachiko whispered, "You need to let go if I am to leave before the specialist gets here. You may want me here, but L can help you far more than I can, and you would only push yourself for me. Just focus on getting well, and don't worry about me."

Light's arms dropped to his sides and his face rose to look up at his mother; he looked rather startled by her words as he gave her a truly honest smile.

"I'll only come back when you're well enough," Sachiko said determinably, "I know you're alive and that you've woken up, you have no idea how happy I am to see you alive. Thank you for doing all that you had to, to ensure you came back to us. Thank you. Goodbye Light. Goodbye L."

With that she hurried from the room.

"_Bye... mum," _Light whispered, already beginning to wobble on his feet. L darted forward just in time, catching Light in his arms as he fell back, and guided him into the chair once more.

"Are you alright Light?" L asked, wondering if this would be a permanent question on his lips, "Did you want to postpone-"

Light shook his head violently, the action halting L's words.

"_I'm happy... Never thought.... she understood... me," _Light whispered, and he looked up at L with a smile once more.

_Sometimes Light, _L thought as he let his hand rest reassuringly on Light's shoulder, _you really are a fool. No-one can understand you unless you let them in, you taught me that._

...

"If I could be told what happened to his throat this would make diagnosis and treatment so much simpler," the man said, staring pointedly at L and completely ignoring Light.

"You really should direct your questions to him," L sighed, his despairing tone probably only audible to Light and Wammy who had seen fit to join them for this. He knew his partner would not like being talked _about _while he was in the same room; even injured that had to be beneath his dignity when a stranger was involved... no matter what that stranger could promise. L saw Light's mouth twitch into a small smile at his words, and he knew he was correct in his assertions.

The doctor made a small harrumph of displeasure and L wondered how often the pompous man was used to getting his way, and how often he talked as if his patient wasn't there. L tried to remember the name he had been briefly told, he had left the planning of this up to Wammy, he hadn't wanted to leave Light's side. It was strange, L knew, to have been told information and to have forgotten it, and yet not truly care; Light had wrought a huge change on him he knew. The doctor, whoever he was, did turn back towards Light though L was pleased to see, and he relaxed into his usual hunched position against the wall and forced himself to merely observe. He was only going to be an active part in any conversation if Light truly couldn't manage, or if Light wanted him to.

"So Mr Yagami," the Doctor began, and L sighed inwardly at the tone the doctor was taking. L could already see the displeasure growing in Light's eyes, he had wanted his partner to regain his mental strength, but to do so with a victim involved had never been the plan, "If you would be so good to tell me what has happened to you so I could treat you."

Light's response was enough to make L have to physically fight against the want to laugh, he was responding to the doctor in Japanese. L couldn't help but wonder if meeting with his mother had given Light the idea.

"_I was... injected... with a poison," _Light managed to say, and he was watching the doctor's face critically, a look that anyone other than L would have viewed as simple worry and uncertainty. Light was recovering his tricky, cunning side quite rapidly.

"What did he say?" The doctor sighed turning to face L. There was no sign of any recognition in his face at all.

"_Why... do I have... to be treated... by this... idiot?" _Light added, staring at L with the first challenging and determined gaze he had managed since his awakening.

"Excuse me Doctor," L said, "He says he finds it easier to talk about this in his native language as he is not sure of the English words for what was used on him. He doesn't want to give you incorrect information."

"_Have you... always been that... good at lying?" _Light asked, and he actually looked amused. L forced himself to ignore that comment, he had thought his partner knew that he only didn't lie to people he trusted in some manner, this doctor didn't count.

"Could you give me more details?" L managed to say out loud, and he gave Light as much of a warning look as he dared with the doctor still turned to face him.

"_Fine," _Light sighed, and his face darkened as he had to confront his past again, and the fear that had surfaced when his mother had been present rekindled slightly as he was forced to cover those memories of his so recent past once more, "_It was... Botulism... toxin, highly.... concentrated."_

"I see," L murmured, his own humour leaving him as he understood the whole truth, and the sudden kindling of yet more hope. He hoped the universe was not about to play a cruel trick on them for the hope was becoming unbearable. He turned his face up to look at the doctor once more, "I am not entirely sure we need your services only. He was injected with Botulism toxin, Botox. I much more highly concentrated dose than what is normally used. I had suspected acid damage or the like which is why you were sent for, but this seems out of your specialities."

"Botox?" the doctor exclaimed, and he looked back at Light with renewed interest or pity L did not know, "Truly?

"_Can... you do... anything?" _Light asked.

"Yes actually. I think I can," the doctor replied. L decided in that instant that he definitely needed to know this man's name; if he could give Light his voice back then all his faults were nonexistent in L's eyes. The doctor's whole demeanour suddenly changed as he slowly approached Light and he all at once appeared kind, his harsh gaze softening as he looked at Light, "May I have a look at your neck Mr Yagami?"

Light hesitantly tipped his head back as the doctor approached, and L noted that even though he flinched he let the man touch his neck with his fingers. Light's gaze was pointedly fixed on the ceiling though, staring at it as though he hoped he could burn a hole through it. L could see quite clearly that Light hated being touched by anyone's fingers, it was very worrying but he forced it from his mind as the doctor began talking once more. It hadn't happened when he had touched Light after all.

"Good, you can still see the faint mark where the toxin was injected. This is very good," the doctor muttered, "Now, I'm not promising anything with the treatment I propose, it could have done damage we are not aware of at present, but-" and here the doctor paused to take in a reassuring breath "-if this was actual Botulism you would not still be able to talk or even breathe. This means that it is not _Clostridium botulinum_ that you have been given, but the purified form of the toxin. This is a very good thing. I believe this hospital has a store of the antitoxin, it is closely linked with the CDC."

"_What?" _Light gasped, and his eyes shone with hope. L too was stunned by the doctors words, was he seriously meaning something could be done about Light's voice _today?_

"I can't guarantee this will work," the doctor said quickly, "and if it is Botox it may begin to wear off on its own. I doubt you were given just the usual dose of Botox though and as such it may take months to several years to actually occur, not just weeks. This is why I suggest the use of the antitoxin; it's usually administered to cases of _C. Botulinum_ infection, _severe _cases of infection. It does have potential side effects... but I am of the opinion that you require it too. The side effects are very rare occurrences anyway; I cannot see why they should affect you."

Light just stared up at the doctor with hope shining in his eyes, this was obviously too much to leave dangling in front of him. L decided that delaying would just be cruel; this should be done as soon as possible.

"I suggest that you go check the stores," L whispered, and as he heard the harsh tone of his voice he realised that he too was feeling the straining of the conversation.

The doctor turned and left the room. Wammy actually followed him too, much to L's chagrin; it left him to deal with the sudden hope filled gaze of his lover alone. He had no idea what to say, he could only focus on the horrible thought of _what if this all goes wrong? _L knew without a doubt that Light would not want to hear that spoken out loud, and that Light was probably dealing with such thoughts himself.

The minutes ticked by slowly and L couldn't bear to see the range of emotions passing across Light's face, but Light had refused to let him in enough for him to help in anyway. So L sat on the bed next to his lover and simply waited for the opportunity to be here for Light, not once did his thoughts stray from Light.

...

Light hunched on the bed, staring wildly down at the floor as his emotions raged from purest hope, to the darkest despair, over the possibility that now hung before him. He was worried about what would happen to both him, and L, if this failed and it was almost enough to have him say that they weren't to go ahead with it. Almost enough to have him say that having the possibility available was better than actually using it but he didn't. He couldn't. He _needed_ to be able to speak properly again, he needed to know that there was even less of himself Beyond had been able to take. It was the best way Light knew to prove to himself that he was still his own person; he couldn't re-grow his fingers after all.

"You are in luck," Light's head shot up at the words as the blessed doctor returned carrying a tray. Light seriously hoped he wouldn't be asked if he was sure about this. Wammy also returned, his gaze fixed on several sheets of paper now in his possession, they could only be the paperwork allowing the doctor to administer the treatment, there were quite a few documents and he wondered how rushed this all was.

Light felt himself begin shaking as the doctor prepared the treatment, a wicked looking needle and syringe being quickly filled with the nameless, clear solution. This was all too similar to how he had lost his voice, despite the change in setting; he could feel his heartbeat rapidly climbing and his breathing felt difficult.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the doctor asked as he turned back, prepared needle in hand, "This is all incredibly rushed."

"_Want... rushed," _Light gasped, surprised at his own words. Yet he knew it to be true, he didn't want to go through all the checks, they knew what was in his throat and the doctor was holding the solution. He didn't, couldn't_, and wouldn't _withstand the waiting. He wished he could groan in annoyance as the doctor still looked at L for confirmation, even if L nodded in approval immediately. He was the one with the problem, not L.

"Please would you tilt your neck up again then," the doctor said briskly, "this will work best if delivered to the site of action. This may cause some pain, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that."

Light did as he was bidden, his left hand reaching almost instinctively across his body for L's hand and squeezing it tightly. He knew he was in a safe environment as that needle approached but that didn't stop him feeling fear wash through him and hear his blood pounding in his ears. He bit his lip as an alcoholic pad was brushed briefly across his throat. Then all thought ceased as he felt the sharp pinch of a needle against his skin and a second later the sensation of liquid burning its way into his throat. It was bearable though, it was as nothing to what he had suffered in the past, and he barely showed a flicker of reaction as the syringe of antitoxin was injected into his neck.

As the doctor pulled away he sagged forward unwilling to look at anyone else in the room. He focused only on breathing in and out, looking for any changes, any difference that would suggest that anything had happened. He didn't dare try to speak though; if he did... then if it hadn't worked the hope would be gone. He took in a startled breath as he felt a sensation not unlike pins and needles passing through his throat, it was a particularly unnerving sensation, but it was quickly fading.

"How long should it take to work?" L asked his voice flooded with worry, and Light focused back on the room almost instantly.

"A couple minutes at most with the dose size I gave him and due to being injected directly to the necessary site," the doctor replied, and Light could feel his gaze on him, "I can only suggest that when Mr Yagami feels comfortable he should try and talk. Antitoxins have very fast action rates. Particularly this one as it attacks the Botox directly."

Light felt all attention in the room shift back to him again and he forced his head up to look at L. He was met with the most compassionate and patient expression he had ever seen from L, and he knew that whatever happened he would have L for support. If this failed he would still have L, and that meant more to him than anything. He managed a smile before swallowing again, trying not to gain any hope from the added feeling that motion had.

"Hello L," Light said softly, muscles that had not functioned for weeks forcing into action. His eyes widened and his left hand rose to cover his mouth as he realised he had indeed spoken, _truly_ spoken. His voice was scratchy and sounded nothing like it had before, but it was there. It dawned on Light that he hadn't actually expected this to work, so that it had... The next sound out of Light's mouth was rough, harsh laughter, for Light had realised that now he had his ability to speak back again he had lost the ability to think what to say. It was suddenly all too funny.

L could merely watch as Light laughed, the sound was quiet and very scratchy, but even as he laughed there was definite sound of improvement still. It was a beautiful sound for L, it meant that Light could talk again. Light was free from yet another chain Beyond had placed on him, he had one less reason to be reminded every day of Beyond's actions on him. So L gripped Light's hand just as tightly as Light gripped his, letting his lover know he was there but doing nothing to interrupt the laughter that had to be healing some part of Light's soul somewhere.

"Thank you Doctor," L said, turning to look at the silently observing man, "You've helped him, and me, more than you can possibly know."

"I was only doing my job," the man replied, looking suddenly humble. L wondered if seeing the scarred and battered form of Light laughing in relief had changed _him_ somehow, "Please call me Edward. If there is any way I can help further or in the future please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you, Edward." L said with a genuine smile.

"Yes, thank you," Light commented, his laughter coming to a sudden halt, "Truly, I had never thought-" here Light broke off to cough hoarsely and taking a shuddering breath "-Never thought the ability to speak would be mine so quickly."

"I suspect you were in need of some luck," Edward replied, "and you will still need to treat your voice carefully and spend some time with a voice therapist. Also you will need to drink plenty of liquids. Absolutely _no alcohol_, at least for now; we have no idea what level of damage your throat has been inflicted with. So take it easy, just because you can speak doesn't mean you can go around giving speeches."

"I understand," Light said still smiling, "I'll try not to get too excited."

"You see that you don't;" Edward added, "now I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing and to see how much help you will need with your voice. For now just focus on getting used to talking again and try to see if there are any lingering problems."

Light just beamed up at the doctor, he felt like he had been set free. Having his voice back felt just as sweet as when L had walked into the room where he was being held, or the look L had given Beyond as he had shot him. Despite everything it looked like everything was going to be alright.

...

Light's resolve was put to the test that very evening and by his own hand. He was sat ensconced in the chair once more, L in his lap with his head resting on the now speaking man's chest. Light wondered if L was using the moment to reassure himself that Light was indeed alive, he seemed to be listening to the beat of his heart so intently. The feel of having L in his arms was gratifying though and Light would have been content to stay that way for some time had it not been for the growing feeling of dirtiness that had been creeping along on him. If there was one thing he really wanted to be forever more now it was clean.

"I want to be clean," Light muttered, giving voice to his thoughts and goodness knew that was a good thing to be able to do, "but I know I can't stand for long. How do we go about this?"

L was silent for a moment, and Light knew L was merely coming up with the full list of options available to him.

"Well, you could either call the nurses... or I could help you," L said finally.

"I don't want more people prodding me," Light sighed, his voice once again cracking slightly and filled with the wheeze it had developed earlier today, "I have enough of that every day with the dressings."

L's reply was delayed as Light began coughing harshly, and he slipped from Light's lap fearing he was hindering Light's breathing.

"Light, it's only been three days," L said with a small smile, managing humour while his mind filled with happiness. He knew _his_ Light was definitely mostly intact if he was caring about his pride, this all had to be about pride.

"Yes, but they do it twice a day," Light replied, his voice harsh from the coughing, "and you can feel the _pity_ in their gaze. I don't want anyone's pity."

"Then that really narrows the options down to me," L commented, and he held out a hand to Light, "Let's go get you clean."

Light took L's hand with a shaky smile. Leaning on his partner for support they made it to the ensuite bathroom and he sank gratefully down onto the plastic stool. To his surprise L made no move to let go of his hand and he turned his face up to look at him curiously.

"I won't allow them in here," L said softly, "but I believe it would be prudent if I checked with the nurses before we did this. I do not want to cause you more injury."

"I don't think that would be possible L," Light replied flippantly, his sentence almost punctuated by another throaty cough.

"_Light_," L cried, and Light flinched slightly. He could feel the pain in L's voice at that and knew he shouldn't have made such a joke; neither of them were ready for it yet.

"I'm sorry," Light sighed.

"I know that Light," L whispered, "I know you were just joking, but I fear your humour is now as terrible as mine."

With that L slipped from the room leaving Light sat guiltily on the chair behind him. For a few moments all Light could hear was silence and he could feel his heart beginning to pound in his chest as he realised this room had no windows and only the one door; he didn't like this feeling of claustrophobia, this feeling of being contained. He needed someone here with him, someone who could chase away the muffled silence and show him it was alright. As he hunched up on the chair, drawing his hands close in against his chest as he stared at the door through his fringe waiting desperately for L's return, he realised that he depended on L's presence now. Having L around him was the only thing keeping him stable, he knew he was safe with L there.... In that moment he understood quite clearly why L had given up his cases and Light hated the fact that he was so weak L had been forced to give up that which had been his whole life.

His thoughts ceased though as he heard the sound of arguing from outside. L was arguing with the nurses, twisting the nurses points back at them as he made every attempt to stop them from coming in and helping him bathe Light; stopping them from coming in here at all in fact. Light felt a smile twitch at the edge of his lips as he heard L's animated sentences, and the perfect reasoning he used to keep the nurses from doing what was only their job. He felt his heart beat slow as he listened to L talk, knowing that L was fighting for him. Light was so fixated on the conversation that he finally jumped as the door opened and a ladened down L returned to the room.

"Did you win?" Light asked, his smile still in place as L did his best to place the bundle down neatly on the sink.

"Of course Light," L said, and he managed a small laugh of his own, "I'm surprised you even had to ask. There were some stipulations though, namely if I am to help you wash you will also need fresh bandages, they wanted to come and do those as well, but I told them I could do them. So, in truth I have won only if I can re-bandage you."

"Then we best hope you manage it," Light said quietly, his heart beginning to pound again as he contemplated what lay ahead of him.

All progressed without problems as L ran a bath and managed to help Light into it once Light was devoid of bandages. He washed Light in silence, using the sponge the nurses had provided him with to carefully dab at Light's back. L wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that Light didn't even flinch, but then Light hadn't responded at all to any of the attentions. In fact L had at first offered Light the cloth but he hadn't wanted it, his gaze staying fixed on a small spot at the end of the bath. L continued on though, he knew that would be what Light would want, if this was drawn out then whatever was effecting him would just effect him more.

Finally all that was left was Light's hair and L reached up with one hand to run his fingers through it to check for knots. He wasn't about to ask Light to lay back and get it wet before checking for knots, Light always took such diligent care of his hair-

L grunted as Light actually used his un-bandaged _damaged_ hand to push L away and onto the floor. L looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor to see Light staring at him fearfully from the tub. Then the fear faded and Light hunched up looking more shamed than he had ever looked.

"I'm sorry," Light whimpered, and he sank down in the bath water burying his head against his wet knees, "I'm sorry."

Quietly L approached the distraught man and risked putting a hand on his shoulder; he took great care to avoid Light's hair. He knew that whatever was wrong was linked to there.

"You have nothing to apologise for Light," L whispered, "you didn't hurt me and obviously something is distressing you on some level. Do you want to tell me, or..."

L trailed off as Light looked back up at him, his amber eyes filled with self loathing.

"It was his fingers," Light whispered, his voice sounding twisted with his inner pain, "his fingers were always in my hair, always _stroking_ it-" here Light fought to choke back a sob "-no matter what he was saying or doing. His fingers were always in my hair."

L clamped a hand over his own mouth to stifle his own sob. Then Light made it all that much worse.

"I may as well admit to everything now I can talk again and am in the _mood_ as it were," Light managed to say, his voice harsh and scratchy. His face turned back towards L and the detective flinched at the wild and stormy expression on Light's face, it was a terrifying warped picture. "I kissed him L, _I kissed him_. Twice."

With that horrifying statement shared Light gave a small angry sob of his own and tipped back to vanish under the surface of the water. Any thoughts L had towards what Light had said disappeared as Light fell back into the water and he dived back towards the tub, hands gripping Light's shoulders hard, completely uncaring about his nails digging into the wounds in Light's back and forced him up again.

"Please tell me you didn't just do what I thought you did," L sobbed, burying his face in Light's shoulder, "Did you think I would think badly of you for kissing him? You did what you had to do to _survive_, that's all. Please don't think I would ever be upset at you for kissing him in such a situation."

"L," Light said suddenly, and his voice was incredibly calm and detached, "I was just getting my hair wet. What did you _think_ was doing?"

L froze in place, his arms wrapped tight against Light, his shirt already soaked and stuck between them.

"I thought you were doing... something else," L whispered, gradually releasing his hold and kneeling back by the tub, "After what you had just said, and the look on your face just before you vanished... I panicked; and I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Light murmured, "If I didn't have you... I'm not sure how I would be sane. You give me something to hold onto."

"Oh Light," L said, smiling happily at Light as he brushed away his tears, "I really am acting so pathetically. If either of us should hold together it's me, surely."

"Perhaps I'm holding together, because I see how close to the edge you are about me as well?" Light said and he gave L a tired smile, "You show me how to hold together despite it and so I can to?"

"I shall take that excuse," L laughed, "as I think it's the only one I'm comfortable with."

Light managed a small laugh himself, but it was hollow.

"I think I can handle you touching my hair," Light whispered, and the fear was wavering through his voice again, "Just, be gentle..."

And L was, he washed Light's hair as though he was a porcelain doll, pausing every time Light flinched when he touched; but there was no repeat of the sudden outpouring of emotion that had occurred the first time.

He helped Light shakily dry himself off with the large fluffy towels Wammy had brought with him; it was almost as though his guardian had predicted this. He couldn't hold back a smile at his guardians omnipresence but it faded as Light suddenly moved close and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Light whispered in his ear, "thank you."

"You have no reason to thank me Light, I-" L broke off as Light's hands suddenly moved to grip the sides of his face, L forced his eyes not to widen as he felt the stumps that were all that remained of the two fingers Beyond had removed. He stared up at Light wondering what he was planning, there was such a serious expression on his partners face; he stopped wondering as Light's lips met his. It was a hesitant kiss, but it was still a _kiss_, Light was kissing him again. Every fibre in L's body screamed at him to meld into Light and to deepen it, but he forced himself to only kiss back as hard as Light was kissing him. He had to give Light control in this, and he _would not_ think of Beyond. This was all in Light's domain and L would let Light control every aspect as he always had.

Slowly, very slowly, the kiss deepened and L sagged as Light's tongue finally entered his mouth. To be with his partner in this way felt so right. For moments like this L knew he would do anything.

"I think you were going to prove you had won to me now," Light whispered as he pulled away, his eyes were glazed with an odd achievement as he looked at L. He wondered if that achievement was well earned, he could only imagine the battle that had occurred in Light's head for him to kiss him. He smiled as Light continued speaking, and once again he felt the joy at hearing Light speak again, "I doubt the nurses would approve of me leaving without bandages... and I don't think I can stand for much longer."

...

It had been a week since the day Light had recovered his voice, confessed all to L and finally kissed him for the first time since his rescue from Beyond's clutches. No day had yet to be as eventful as that one, for which both L and Light were grateful. A week of very little occurring except a general to and fro of hospital staff had given them both the time they needed to get stronger. The only difficulty Light truly faced was the momentary panic he felt as his memory of L and Beyond momentarily overlapped and he found himself staring at L in fear; a fear he immediately quashed. He would not let it win; but he also wouldn't tell L it was happening.

The loss of the person who had been vital for his survival and rescue, Jason, was taking its toll on Light's psyche and a part of him felt that he would have failed Jason if Jason did not wake up. L too felt the loss of Jason keenly, he didn't want Light to be hurt because of the man's continued coma and he hated to think that yet another person had been taken from the world because of Beyond. L wanted Jason to have the fresh start he deserved, to be denied that after helping them so much... it was unthinkable.

So L and Light had fallen into a strange routine. The morning was entirely theirs; and after breakfast L would help Light wash, replace his bandages (a task he had taken over when he had successfully replaced Light's dressings the first time up to hospital standard) and help him dress.

They spent at least a couple hours a day Jason watching as well, and in the first few visits Light had actually tried talking to the comatose man. It had been obvious he had hoped the sound of his voice would rouse Jason from wherever he had fled, but there was nothing. When Light had asked Wammy had gone in search of a suitably decorated card, and a bouquet. L knew why Light had asked, his partner had wanted some token nearby for Jason when he woke. For Light couldn't be there every moment of the day and neither Light, not L, wanted to see what would happen if Jason was left to wake up completely alone. It was one of the reasons neither had commented on the duty nurse who constantly sat monitoring Jason's condition.

L also accompanied Light on the short walks he insisted on doing every day, walking nervously next to his injured partner. He was ready to catch Light should he fall at any time because it was obvious even this small amount of exercise was difficult for Light and sometimes he shook where he stood, but he still managed it. After three days of walking Light could now do a complete circuit of the floor he was kept on, and didn't look exhausted when he finally allowed himself the use of a chair. The small look of triumph Light had at the end of each circuit was enough to encourage L to let him continue, because he knew the sense of achievement would be doing wonders for Light's psyche.

...

His world was one of nightmares; shadowy leering figures came at him out of the dark depths that surrounded him and tried to do him harm. So he ran, he ran through the dark corridors and tried to find his way out. He screamed out into the night wondering why no-one was coming to help him, why he was alone in this world of terror. Then he heard the voice, a voice that he knew belonged to the person who had defended him once before.

"-A whole week more than me."

The words were unintelligible and bared no relation to what was happening to him, but still they calmed his mind and he felt stronger. The monsters that chased him retreated slightly and he felt more secure than he had for... forever.

"He was hurt more than you, without her he would already be dead."

This second voice sounded familiar too and he knew it was linked inextricably with the first. Whoever these people were who were speaking they were people he instinctively trusted. In that moment he felt like he had been hit with light and the memories cascaded over him, both the good and the bad. His nightmares and monsters gained form and name, but the voices too gained names and he knew that he was safe. He was with L and Light. He was safe and they were alive. As the delicious realisation swept over him Jason smiled.

"He smiled!"

Jason jumped physically as a hand suddenly gripped one of his own and squeezed it tightly.

"Squeeze my hand Jason," Light commanded him and Jason obeyed, smiling wider as he heard the concern in Light's voice. He didn't know why Light could talk now but he didn't care, this man was his saviour. He would listen to whatever he told him. As he heard happy scratchy laughter Jason forced his eyes to open and he looked up into the equally concerned faces of Light and L.

"Hello again Jason," Light said, beaming down at him.

"You can talk," Jason managed to say, his throat difficult to operate after so long asleep.

"The doctors are good here," Light laughed, but Jason noticed that Light was crying.

"We've been worried about you," L murmured, giving Jason a smile while he comforted his lover.

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered, and he swallowed nervously as L _and_ Light turned stern expressions on him.

"You will never have to apologise to us," Light said forcefully, "and you don't have to worry about anything anymore. We were wondering if-"

"Light, this might not be the best moment to be telling him all this," L murmured, his hand tightening on Light's shoulder at the same moment Jason asked,

"What is it?"

"There is a space for you in L's organisation," Light said softly, "You can stay with us for as long as you need."

It was Jason's turn to cry then, he hadn't thought he would ever live through Beyond's 'ownership' of him let alone be taken in and sheltered by the people responsible for his release. It was at that moment he realised he was truly free. Light and L had freed him from the monsters.

...

The weeks passed slowly for Light, and he wondered at how two months could feel like years. He knew he shouldn't have felt so annoyed at having to stay in hospital, he was given daily vocal coaching and as his wounds healed they introduced a daily massage routine to ensure he scarred as little as possible. It was a routine that quickly fell into L's hands, as Light couldn't help but flinch whenever anyone other than L touched him. He was grateful L was the one who looked after him too, L's touch was far gentler than anyone else's had ever been. It didn't stop him worrying about L's thoughts on the wounds though; he hated to know L viewed them every day and had taken on the duties of helping heal them. It just reinforced the guilt he felt at being the cause of L dropping his cases, he wouldn't tell L to take them back though. He knew if he tried that he would lose the fight, he needed someone to help look after him and as he refused the nurses help it _had_ to be L.

L was with him every minute of the day as well, something else he felt incredibly guilty about. Light knew there had to be some things L had to take care of, Wammy was L's guardian and did many of the tasks in regards to the Wammy's house institute, but Light also knew that L was the main instigator of much that occurred. L _needed_ some time to himself to sort out things that weren't associated with Light. This was alright though, because Light had a plan.

"I want to go on the walk alone today," Light announced as L finished massaging in the latest dose of creams into Light's back, a process that was quite painful but nowhere near to the level of pain Light had felt when they were formed. Light bit his lip as L remained silent behind him, and he wondered if L had taken some form of offence from his words.

"I need to know I can walk unattended," Light continued, trying to give L reasons that wouldn't make L feel unwanted in some way. He frowned as L's fingers were not as gentle as they usually were when applying the gauze to the worst of Light's back wounds, "with you there I know I'll always manage it, but I know I act differently without you around."

"I understand Light," L sighed, as he shifted to stand before Light and he smiled, "Just don't push yourself. I only ever went with you to stop you from over doing it. But will you please take a couple bodyguards with you?"

Light nodded as he stood and he drew L into an embrace, kissing him softly on the cheek. He knew L felt no distress from Light's words as L chuckled softly in his ear.

...

Light revelled in the freedom of his 'solitary' walk. He knew he had originally planned it in order to give L a break from him that had to be needed; but Light realised that this was the first time he had felt independent since his rescue. Having bodyguards didn't change that, he was used to having them by now. He realised now that it had felt all too similar to the time he had been chained to L before their relationship had started, he had felt _watched._ It was good to be truly in control of where he went now, he had been told to stay inside the hospital, but aside from that he could go where he wished. He was going to use this opportunity to explore for all it was worth.

His strength was much improved from the first week he had begun his daily walking regime, and he felt no tiredness as he worked his way around every floor. He had never realised the hospital L had taken him to was so large, but then L would have only wanted the best.

Light made his way from department to department, not truly speaking to anyone just happy to observe the daily bustle and activity that was occurring around him; there was so much activity everywhere. He paused however as he approached the children and baby's ward, wondering absently if it would be prudent for him to enter. He did not want to be thought of as strange for merely wanting to explore. His feet moved without him though, and propelled him forwards into the ward as he heard the sound of a baby crying above the noise inside; no-one seemed to be coming to attend it. He didn't know what drove him forward, but he supposed it could only be hearing someone in obvious distress. But it was still unusual behaviour.

This ward seemed even busier than the others, people swarmed everywhere attending to the children and there was an air of seriousness here despite the colourful patterns that swirled on the walls. It was probably why the infant he stopped next to had been ignored for so long, there appeared to be very little wrong with the baby, bandages visible only on one arm. Yet they were still crying.

Still on automatic Light reached in to the cot and picked up the baby so he could hold them close. He couldn't hold back a happy smile as the baby instantly stilled in his arms, the unhappy wailing ceasing immediately. As he stared down at the baby he wondered why he had responded to the crying; perhaps it was the sound of another person in obvious distress. He knew how distress felt intimately _and_ the pain that came from feeling it and not being able to take it away or have anyone to help you. He couldn't have walked away, he needed to help.

Light's eyes widened as he took in the babies features, the black hair on the baby's head and the amber coloured eyes looking up at him. The hair was what had made his eyes widen it was so like L's, and as the baby managed to smile up at him with an almost toothless grin, Light found he didn't want to put the baby down. They were just too cute and delicate, with the way they had been crying before he didn't want to leave them. He gave the baby a happy smile, and shifted them slightly so he could raise a hand to tap the baby on the nose playfully; to his sudden delight the baby actually giggled slightly.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?"

Light's head jerked up at the words and he came face to face with a worried looking nurse.

"I'm sorry," Light murmured, "I heard them crying from outside the ward, and they kept on crying... so I had to come in and help. They sounded so sad. I didn't want to think of them continuing to be so."

Light knew he sounded strange, and he wasn't giving the best impression in his rumpled clothes, and the bandages on his hand and face; with the bodyguards the worrisome picture was completed he realised. To his relief the nurse smiled at him, and she seemed genuinely touched by his comment.

"You're the first person to manage to get her to stop crying since she arrived here," the nurse sighed, "They say babies have no realisation of what's going on around them, but I'm sure she knows she's lost her family."

"What did you say?" Light gasped, his throat feeling tight.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," the nurse said quietly, but she let out a long breath at Light's imploring look. He needed to know, "They were involved in a car accident. She was the only survivor."

"Does she have any relatives at all?" Light asked, looking down at _her_ worriedly. He felt a great sense of grief for the baby he held in his arms, and an overwhelming urge to protect her.

"We've been searching, but we haven't found anyone yet," the nurse replied, sounding as upset as Light felt, "we're not holding out much hope. She's all alone in the world."

Light felt his arms tighten around the little baby girl with the unruly black hair at the nurses words. Concentrated as he was on the baby and her plight he didn't notice one of his bodyguards back away before hurrying out of the ward, these were Wammy trained bodyguards and they did their job well.

"What's her name?" Light asked, shifting to sit gratefully in a nearby chair still holding her in his arms.

"Eleanor."

"Eleanor," Light whispered, and he beamed happily down at the baby.

"Look," the nurse said nervously, "I'm not sure you should be here."

...

"L!"

L jumped at the sudden harsh sound of Wammy's voice, the plans he had been given to choose from for the rebuilding of the main house falling from his hands to scatter on the floor.

"Please don't startle me like that Wammy," L sighed, climbing off the chair to begin picking up the scattered forms, "What is it?"

"One of Light's bodyguards just reported back to me," Wammy said quickly, hurrying on as L's head jerked back to face him, "There's nothing wrong with Light, it's just that he's in the baby section of the ward. The guards weren't quite sure what was going on, but they thought you might be necessary in helping Light."

"What's going on?" L asked, moving towards Wammy the building plans forgotten.

"He heard a baby crying and had to go and help," Wammy explained, as he guided L down the corridor to the lift, "I believe it may be prudent to believe Light has inadvertently bonded with them. The only question is L; what are you going to do about it?"

They arrived to find Light still happily ensconced in the ward, apparently in animated conversation with the ward nurse while he was...still holding the baby.

L found he had no idea how to deal with this situation; he had though Light had been coping well these past couple of months and that almost all of his mental problems had been brought to the fore. Most of all L wondered what the child's parents would have to say if they saw a complete stranger holding their baby so closely. Cautiously he approached Light and crouched down in front of him.

"Hello Light," L said, trying for the calmest tone he could manage, "What is her name?"

"Hello. Her name is Eleanor, and I thought I asked to come on this walk alone?" Light replied, and he glanced up at L as he finished speaking, before noticing Wammy stood behind him and his worried bodyguards. He sighed and gave L the most disdainful look he could manage, "Have you been panicking again?"

"You're holding someone else's baby," L responded, he was beginning to think there was more to this than Wammy knew. Light looked far too collected for his guardian to be panicking so, "and Wammy is the one whose panicking this time I think."

"She's an orphan, no-one is going to get horrified with me holding her," Light whispered, "They told me she only stopped crying for me."

At Light's words, and as L actually looked at the baby, all the pieces fell into place in L's mind. Light had heard the baby, and most likely the distress in their crying, and had to respond. After all the pain Light had been in it was doubtful he could ever walk away from anyone in distress, it was a coping mechanism that L should have expected to see from Light; who had been in such distress himself. However to have it take such an extreme turn. Though if the baby was an orphan L could already see a potential solution forming in his mind...

Then the baby turned to look at L and he froze, the baby had Light's eyes. Something inside of L just _shifted_ as the baby looked at him, and then the little thing smiled at him and L knew with a deep certainty that what had affected Light had affected him too; somewhere deep inside his chest a deep ache formed as she looked at him. There was something of Light in her look too, and in that smile; he knew logically it had to be because of her eyes, a strictly random occurrence and many people had to have eyes like Light's but...

"She's all alone in the world L," Light whispered, and L could hear the sadness in Light's words, "I wouldn't normally ask this, but from what I know of Wammy's surely..."

Light's words faltered as L looked back up at him with an almost unhappy smile, before reaching out to ruffle the baby's hair gently.

"Believe me Light," L said, his voice so quiet only Light could hear it, "I know well how that feels."

"Excuse me Ma'am," Wammy said suddenly, his voice startling the two genii who were hovering over the baby, "If I could talk to you for a moment. I think it might help if you took my card, I run an orphanage. A very special orphanage, I believe your ward leader should know about it. Well we would be willing to take in this little girl and look after her. If you could tell me about her past..."

"I think I've been anticipated," L murmured, as he watched Wammy lead the nurse away still talking to her, before turning back to Light and the baby.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Light asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"You do realise what such a commitment will mean?" L queried instead, raising a hand so he could use a finger to rub the baby's cheek slightly. To his surprise Light lifted her towards him and a moment later L found he had the baby in his arms. It was the most unusual feeling to be holding such a small person, "Wammy won't let us back out of it easily, and it would not be fair on her if we did. Do you truly feel capable enough to add a baby to our family so quickly?"

"You wouldn't mind L?" Light whispered, "What about you?"

"How could I mind?" L laughed, "Besides, she looks like you."

"I thought she looked like you," Light responded, smiling down at Eleanor. Then he looked serious, "Now that we seem to be in agreement this seems like a crazy thing to be doing. I mean, _us_ raise a child together? I'm barely recovered physically, mentally I have no idea, we have Jason to care for..."

"I think I know how to answer that," Wammy said suddenly appearing back by their side, "Do you truly believe you can put her down Light and leave her and be perfectly prepared to never see her again?"

Light shook his head, and he looked horrified by the idea; his gaze shifting back to the small form that was Eleanor.

"Then you have your answer," Wammy added, "I'm sure we will work out something. You can't both be genii for nothing."

* * *

...

...

...

...

A/N; So what did you think? I'd love to know what you think about the addition of Eleanor.

...Thank you for reading.


	102. Chapter 102

A/N; If AN's annoy you I apologise for this one, but I felt these things had to be said. Both in thanks for reading this story and some important points about the next.

So here it is. The final chapter of Constant Temptation, but as you know not the ending of the story for out characters; indeed not, for I have promised you a sequel haven't I. Anyway, this has certainly been an amazing experience for me, not only in writing it but in how it was received. I never thought anyone would ever find my story interesting enough to draw fanart... Seriously I am stunned by each and every drawing you have informed me of.... or that so many of you would actually read this story and review it as so many of you have.

So this is where I believe I should say my thanks, and so many thanks I have to give.

Special thanks must be given to both VirtualDraconium and Dotti55 for putting up with the incessant rambling and continuous focus I have had on this story. I suspect that this may continue with the sequel, and I can only apologise in advance... I hope you can forgive me.

To all my reviewers I say thank you again, I thank you every time you review as you know, but I feel I must thank you again. You do not have to review and so the face that you do so often and continue to do so even now... I don't have the words. This thanks also goes out to all the anonymous reviewers I could not thank personally; I will not list your names here as I know occasionally some of you do not wish to be named. Please know though that your comments were just as important to me as the rest.

Finally, thank you to all of you, particularly if you're still reading through this excessive AN. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.

...

Now, I debated on this section, but after a couple of the reviews I received I think you need this. You have fears about certain aspects of the sequel and these need addressing and you need to know certain things if you want to _find_ said sequel when it begins;

It has a title **Instrumentalities**_**, **_and this time that title does relate to the story.... but I'm not telling you how.

Many of you have expressed a continuous desire to see more of the trio and were perhaps disappointed by their lack of presence in places. Well never fear they are integral to the sequel and will get as much screen time as L and Light.

Eleanor.... Well I'm so happy you all accepted her into L and Light's family. I was worried about her reception with so little being given to you at this stage of the story. This is also where I should allay some fears. THE SEQUEL IS NOT ABOUT HER IN ANYWAY. I hope I said that clearly enough, yes she is there and has a part, but she is in no way a main player. In fact it will be quite difficult for her to be so as she will be four.

Yes, by that previous point it does mean there will be a time skip. This means the trio become adults, we get past that tricky toddler stage and it gives L and Light, Jason as well, more time to heal.

Lemons.... I'm sorry Constant Temptation lost them after Light's birthday, but then there _really_ wasn't place for them... needless to say they will be returning in Instrumentalities for _all_ relationships

Yes, I already have a plot for the sequel; I won't just be hashing things together in case you are wondering.

You can expect the first chapter to appear in about a week or so.

...

There I think I've rambled on for quite long enough don't you. I hope you appreciated knowing a little about the sequel and I've removed some fears.

Thank you all once again for reading.

*bows*

Please, may I ask one final time, read and review?

Dragonrider4000

* * *

Chapter 101

Light stared down at the now sleeping bundle in the cot. The day had become a hectic one filled with paperwork and questions from the hospital staff even L had found difficult to answer. The decision to adopt Eleanor had been rather abrupt. Light was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea, he was still dealing with his trauma at the hands of Beyond, and L was not the most social of creatures. He knew though that he would not have been able to accept any other decision, he had always wanted to save those in pain or in danger before Beyond had taken him... it had been one of the reasons he had begun to use the Death Note as he had. Beyond had merely strengthened that resolve because he had been a victim too. Leaving Eleanor to cry and spend her life without the comfort Light knew the Wammy's house organisation could give... the comfort and protection he knew he and L could give her. She would grow up knowing she was adopted, it would be impossible any other way; but she would grow up knowing she was loved.

"We're doing something completely irrational aren't we," L said, and Light jumped he had not heard his partner return, "I suppose it couldn't be helped, she reminds me too much of my own past. At least she won't remember her parents."

"You remember yours?" Light whispered, startled at this sudden outpouring from L. Despite everything he knew there was a lot about L he still didn't know.

"Only a few, hazy recollections; I was 7 when they died, a car crash the same as Eleanor's... It was a freak accident. They had been out for the evening, I was home with a child minder... studying maths if I remember rightly," L said softly, and he gave a small laugh, "I was studying for an A level... one of the strongest memories I have is them telling me they were proud of me. I had won a maths competition, a national one... It's one of the reasons I don't like to lose. I remember my mother's cooking as well."

L's words stopped as he felt Light's intense gaze on him, and he realised he had never told his lover any of this before. He had never even told him about his past unless it was necessary.

"Is she why you like to eat cakes?"

It had not been the question L had been expecting and he blinked a little in surprise. He had expected Light to ask his usual barrage of questions, but then Light was still quite weak himself; he still wasn't back to his full mental strength.

"No Light," L replied, his gaze still fixed on Eleanor, "I remember my mother's cooking because it was bad."

To his great relief Light began laughing so hard he had to cover his mouth with his good hand to avoid waking Eleanor. In an instant the sudden tension that had been building as L spoke shattered. In fact even L managed to smile slightly, but his mind stayed fixed on the serious matter of the new addition to their rapidly growing family.

"Our lives are going to change completely Light," L sighed, "and I do not know what the trio will think."

"Our lives have been through great changes before," Light retorted, "This one has to be one of the more pleasant ones."

L smiled then as Light shifted to stand behind him, and he took great comfort in the feel of his partner's chest pressed against his back and Light's arms encircling him. He had thought this was something he might never experience again. Immediately that strange safety and feeling of friendship he had always had when Light was around him.

"Why are you worried about the trio?" Light asked, his head resting against L's shoulder so his voice sounded abnormally loud in his ear.

"They view us as father figures," L sighed, "They used to hold me in some high regard before all this happened, but now we have been closely associated with their lives for the past year I think that has only deepened and they have latched onto you as well."

"L, I don't think they will be jealous," Light whispered, and his voice was filled with a humour L rejoiced in, "They are very independent, and they have each other. As long as we don't neglect their company everything should be fine."

"I hope you're right," L sighed.

They continued looking down at Eleanor, both wondering just what they had got themselves into even while their confidence grew in their abilities to do this. As Wammy had said, they weren't genii for nothing. Light's attention however was broken by the occasional glances he made up to L's worried eyes; he could also feel the attention in the body he held close. He couldn't stand it, it made his own skin crawl with nerves, there was no way he could be around such tension and not get scared himself. The tension seemed too close to anger.

"What else is worrying you L?" Light managed to say, the sound of his own voice managing to diffuse some of the nerves he felt before L had even spoken.

"I have no idea where we are going to live," L replied, "With Wammy's house destroyed it is going to take some time to build a replacement. I suppose the more salient question would be; where do you want to live Light? Where do you think you'll be happy?"

"Could I at least have a shortlist?" Light said, giving a small laugh that sounded strangled as he tried not to deafen L, "The world is a big place."

"Anywhere inside the European Union would be the easiest and least time consuming to arrange," L explained, "I would give you a list of places I have there but they are almost all occupied by the orphans now. I don't know what you want with this."

"Then I will need time to think about this," Light said, with a small sigh of his own, "and where do you want to go?"

"I have never really desired to visit anywhere," L commented, "I've always gone where the cases led. It's one of the reasons I asked you."

"Somewhere warm then," Light began; his tone vague as he tried to think things through, "Neutral territory for the both of us. Lots of sun, nowhere where it stays dark for long periods of time. Not too many people around, I don't think either of us want that right now..."

"I have one house," L said suddenly, "It's only a small house, by my standards anyway. I once had a small stay in Italy and it was built during my time there to give somewhere other than the monotony of hotel changes that so annoy me, to stay."

"Italy?" Light whispered, "That could work, even if I can't speak Italian. I suspect you can though."

L merely laughed; Light knew him well, he could indeed speak Italian.

...

L's fears about the trio feeling any form of jealous were found to be quite unfounded two days later. There had been an initial moment of awkwardness as Light and L had sat there staring at the trio from next to the small cot containing Eleanor, the next the trio were gathered around Eleanor smiling down at her happily, and rather disconcertingly whispering quietly between each other apparently discussing Eleanor.

"We have a question," Mello said at last, "Which one of you is the mother?"

For a moment L and Light stared at him in absolute shock, and not some amount of growing horror. It seemed they had not thought that far, and now it was pointed out to them neither was willing to accept the title.

"Neither of us," Light managed to reply, his voice harsh and slightly strangled sounding. His eye actually twitched as the trio laughed at his reply.

...

It had taken another month and a half for the doctors to be fully convinced, not just in Light's physical recovery, but his mental one. The doctors were still not convinced that Jason was fully recovered yet, despite his words to the contrary, but they had no power to hold him any longer. They were finally allowed to leave, but such an event didn't just mean leaving the hospital... it meant leaving the country as well. They had decided it best not to linger, the mental wounds were still sore and they did not want to see how they would open in a world without a Wammy's house to hide in. So they were leaving.

Light smiled, despite his inner nervousness, as Eleanor gave a small giggle from the baby holster. Her hand reaching out to capture L's finger as he attempted to keep her still enough to attach the straps. Light tried not to laugh as L looked down at her with complete bemusement.

"I could help you with that," Light commented, as he shrugged on his jacket. He was not in a suit today, but the clothes were comfortable and that was all that mattered. In fact he wondered just how photographic L's memory was as it was the same coat Light had owned when he had lived in Japan.

"I would rather you didn't Light," L replied, his finger now free, "This is my task, just as your shoelaces were yours."

Light glared at L, but said nothing. He knew the detective was testing him with that, so despite his brain wanting to shout at L for using such a low blow, he refrained. L was allowed to test him at the moment, they both needed to know how resilient his psyche was now. It still hurt to think back on it though, without his two fingers on his right hand tying his shoe laces had been difficult indeed. He supposed it showed his recent progress that he had merely found it annoying and hadn't begun crying, or something equally embarrassing.

"While you're fighting with her," Light sighed, "I'm going to see if Jason has managed to free himself from his paperwork."

As if his words had been prophetic he opened the door to find Jason outside already waiting for him, stood by Wammy with his hands shoved in his pockets so the missing fingers were not evident to the people passing. Light knew Jason didn't like people staring at him and pitying him for his wounds, he could understand that well; people looked at the scar on his face and then at his now un-bandaged left hand only to stare at him with expressions filled with pity. Light hated them for it.

"I think we're ready," Light said with a forced smile, as there was a small sound of triumph from L behind him. It was quite amusing to hear the genius taking pride in what was such a simple task.

The five of them headed down to the waiting car below, and Light felt a sudden burst of excitement fill him at finally being able to leave the hospital permanently. He knew today was the official beginning of a fresh start for all of them. He didn't even look back as they drove away, he was too happy to be leaving to feel any nostalgia about the place.

They drove towards the airport in silence, the three healing men making the most of the opportunity to look out at the country they would soon be leaving. None of them mentioned how odd it was to feel sad about leaving even though they knew they all wanted to. Finally L managed to say what they were all hoping would be true.

"We will come back though," L whispered, "I doubt the trio would ever forgive us if we didn't."

...

Neither L nor Light could say anything as they stood in the first class lounge looking at all the people who had come to wish them goodbye. In all their worries about each other, they had once again forgotten just how large their actual extended family was. They had been so focused on all those who had died at Beyond's hands, from Misa's death in Japan to the final deaths of Rem and Nicholas, that they had forgotten just how many still lived. Aizawa and Matsuda were there, the trio, Light's family and all the Wammy's staff that were still in the country and Ryuk.

They were not given the chance to stand around for long as the trio leapt forward to pull them closer, chattering away about all the presents the two of them would find in their new home to help them settle in.

"That's enough of that," Aizawa said suddenly, shifting between the trio and L and Light. He gave the trio a glare before turning to face the still bemused couple, "You do know that you can call if there is anything you need."

"I had not expected to hear that from you," L whispered, looking up at Aizawa with an openly startled expression.

"We all offered to help you L," Aizawa sighed, and he reached out to pat a startled L on the shoulder, "Including Mogi, we knew the risks. We've been through too much together for that to have ever changed."

"You know you have our support no matter what!" Matsuda laughed, his happy voice breaking the sudden tension that was building, before he continued in a much more serious voice, "It's just not going to be the same without you here."

"I suspect we will have visiting right's wont we _brother_," Sayu said, and her tone was only just humourous as she and Sachiko moved slightly closer.

"As long as everyone doesn't visit at the same time," Light replied, glancing worriedly at L, "I would think so."

"I do not rate our probability for survival very high if we do not agree," L said with a small smile, "Though I must inform everyone that we have a limited amount of time to be able to leave on my plane before the airport takes us off the rota."

The next few moments were filled with goodbyes that were suddenly much harder to say than any of them would have believed possible; with even Jason being pulled into the group and being overwhelmed by everyone deciding he too was suddenly considered some part of the family too; but how could they not when he was the reason Light had been rescued. Throughout this Ryuk merely stood and watched them, smiling slightly at their exuberance, but still unable to bring himself to take part. There will still some aspects of being human he couldn't get used to.

At last though L and Light managed to break away and head towards the plane. There were no security checks for them, the staff had been told confidentially who was coming and had actually cleared the corridors for them; Never had Light seen an airport without people, but yet for them it was. As before they moved in silence, Eleanor now in Wammy's hands, Jason stood by him looking slightly nervous while L and Light walked ahead.

"We are doing the right thing moving away from everyone, aren't we?" Light asked just before he took the final step that would take him into the plane, "It wouldn't be better to stay here?"

"If we were to stay here they would undoubtedly bring up the past continuously in conversation," L replied after a moment's thought, looking back at Light from where he now stood in the plane, "While moving away would mean we both would get a fresh start and a chance to think about the future without the ghosts of our pasts around us."

"Eleanor would be happier if she was further away from those who would keep you in the past as well," Jason said suddenly.

Light knew that what they both said was true; he was feeling nervous about leaving only because they would be leaving so many people behind. Even Wammy would be leaving them after the first couple of weeks so he could supervise the rebuilding of Wammy's House. The reasons were leaving were still sound despite his inner turmoil.

Light smiled as L slowly raised a hand towards him, as if trying to beckon him onto the plane. With no more hesitation he took it and felt a sudden weight lift from his shoulders as he moved to stand by his partner. It was as if finally just being with L away from all the pressures of the outside world, and now away from all the pressures their friends had put on them unintentionally had vanished. It truly was just about them, Eleanor and Jason. Light realised then, that even though he had never seen where they were going and only had a basic knowledge of the language, it still felt like he was going home.

* * *

The End


End file.
